


A Thousand Worlds For Us To Share

by Skull_Bearer



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: 100 kisses, Adopted Children, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alien Birth, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Pregnancy, Alien!Newt, Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Cinderella, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Hansel and Gretel Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - The Little Match Girl Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Matrix Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Alternate Universe- Pacific Rim, Amnesia the Dark Descent, Angel/Demon Relationship, Anteverse Refugee AU, Anteverse Refugee series, Aquariums, Arranged Marriage, Autism, Biopunk, Blind Character, Blind Date, Bodyswap, Clairvoyance, Crossover, Deaf Character, Deal with a Devil, Discworld AU, Dom/sub, Dragon!Newt, Drug Withdrawal, Electronica Rockstar, Eurovision, Fast Food, Fey!Hermann, Frankenstein AU, Game of Thrones References, Great British Bake Off - Freeform, Groupies, Handcuffs, Hermann Gottlieb is a badass, Hive Mind, Homophobia, Hypnotism, Iron Man AU, Jaeger Pilots, Jurassic Park - Freeform, Kaiju Hermann Gottlieb, Kaiju Newton Geiszler, Kaiju transformation, Knitting, Lars Gottlieb Being a Dick, Las Vegas Wedding, Lingerie, M/M, Mind Control, Muteness, Non-Sexual Age Play, Physical Disability, Reincarnation, Selkies, Sharing a Body, Skeptics AU, Space Opera, Speech Disorders, Starvation, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Subspace, Suicide Attempt, Terminal Illnesses, Tom Waits, Trans Male Character, Trapped In Elevator, Tumblr, Underage Drinking, Verbal Abuse, Video & Computer Games, Werewolves, Wingfic, World War II, Wrong Text AU, alternate universe- supervillain, cruella de vil - Freeform, mermaid!au, undertaker AU, wikipedia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 424
Words: 188,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull_Bearer/pseuds/Skull_Bearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a thousands worlds we will wander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hedgehog/small animals AU

**Author's Note:**

> A variety of AU prompts I wrote for tumblr, most just covering three sentences, but a few more ended up bigger.

Anonymous asked:  
(1) Newt/Hermann (2)Hedgehog/small animals AU 

 

The snow is falling more heavily now, thick and silent as owl wings on the fallen leaves, bare rustles them as it lands, a cloaking white blanket over the tiny burrow.

He feels his whiskers twitch as the cold sinks through the layers of earth and moss down the them, the torpor is deep in them both and mate barely stirs when the hunting fox stalks past them, red fur and black footprints against the snow, stink hot in the chill air.

He presses close to the his mate, against the soft mound of his belly, a memento of an autumn his mate spent eating when he had been trying to store food; a long autumn, but they are warm, the borrow is full of the smell of stored food and the heat of their tiny, furry bodies, sleeping, waiting for spring.


	2. Monster/Monster Hunter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chalchiuhtotolin asked: Newmann. Monster/Monster Hunter AU.

Hermann freezes when he wakes and see Newt; both of them stripped naked in a cage, the bars shining dangerously; Newt’s shoulder is a mangled, bloody mess and outside, the moon is almost over the horizon.

"No, no no no-" he reaches out and Newt shies back, hands coming up to keep him away; he’ll change, any moment now; Hermann has seen it often enough, he’s hunted enough werewolves to know what one will do to any humans nearby, what they will do to themselves if locked away.

He brushes the fear aside, and takes his husband in his arms, refusing to let go; Newt cries out, muffled against his jerkin, “Listen to me, it will be fine. Let the change happen, I’ll calm the wolf; it has happened before, the wolf will know me, it won’t hurt me, it won’t hurt me- shhh, just calm down-” he keeps talking as his mind despairs over the handful of tall tales and lost legends that are all they have to cling to in the face of the wolf's teeth and the deadly cage, as the moon slowly crests the mountains and the bars around them gleam silver.


	3. Stuck in an Elevator AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chalchiuhtotolin asked: Newmann. Stuck-in-an-elevator AU.

When the elevator doors finally open (with barely enough warning for them to cover themselves as best they can with their discarded clothing) it’s to reveal a smugly grinning Tendo Choi, and a somewhat put-out Alison.

"Ha, they’re still alive; you owe me ten bucks, I told you they’d work it out if we just shut them up together long enough."

Alison’s look of disgust turns to one of pleasure when one of Newt’s discarded doc martins hits Tendo on the back of the head.


	4. Both guys are secretly a mythical creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sherriaisling asked: 1) Hermann/Newt 2) Both guys are secretly a mythical creature AU

It’s only after several hours through the Breach closing party that Newt and Hermann are able to excuse themselves; they go to Newt’s quarters, as they are closest; Hermann always found them inexcusably messy, but knowing what he knows now, the mess rather makes sense, the way Newt has shaped the piles of clothes and pillows to make a- _nest_ , for lack of a better term.

Newt smiles a little uncertainly and for a moment they just stand there, waiting for the other to begin, the tension vibrating through the Drift- _you first_ \- _no, you_ \- then finally - _together then_ \- because knowing is one thing, but _seeing_ \- after so long alone, hiding-

Hermann finishes first, shrugging off the final layers and closing his eyes, feeling his wings pulls free from- wherever they go- huge and heavy, a dear, loving weight across his shoulders as he spreads them as far as the narrow room will allow, deep black, empty holes in the world filled with spiraling galaxies and endless stars; the walls of the room glow with the reflected light of the universe; the wings of the Night Fey.

Newt finally finishes stripping, fidgeting for a moment before he begins; his skin ripples, the tattoos swirling and melding and covering him in an unbroken sheen of blue, the wings are next, unfurling gracefully from Kaiceph as though they had always been there- like an optical illusion you’d just not noticed until then- his neck arches, lengthens and his tail strikes the floor with a dull thud; he shudders, a moment not one form or another- trapped between one body and the next-

Then he looks up from over the edge of his wing, shy and coquettish all at once, his body curling into the familiar ruts and hollows of his nest; Hermann smiles, and pushes a pile of shirts out of the way to settle beside the dragon’s heavy, boiling body, pulling a wing around him and letting the heat sooth the aches of the long, endless day they had just had.


	5. Body swap shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chalchiuhtotolin asked: Newmann. Body swap shenanigans AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve been totally shit at keeping this in 3 sentences, and for this one I’m not even gonna try. Blame yourself for giving me such good prompts. AU for Anteverse Refugee. The song Newt sings was the inspiration for this series and I’m damned if I was going to leave it out.

Newt wakes up to the knowledge that something is very wrong. Normally that would be very bad, because that would herald a shitty day of mental flare-ups and staying in bed all day, but this is different. This isn’t bad-wrong, it’s just… different-wrong.

He opens his eyes and wow, yeah, this is different. The world is in perfect focus, even better than with his glasses. He can see the fine detail of the walls, the way the motes of dust catch the faint light from the hall, the spots in the corners of the room where the whitewash had been badly applied. He moves and his whole body is wrong, the blankets snagging against him, arms and feet tangling hopelessly in the sheets and is- is there are more of him?

He finally manages to turn over with a wince-inspiring tearing sound- scratch these bedsheets- and look himself over.

To the sight of a familiar dark, lean body; six limbs and tails included.

It’s such a shock he jumps and falls out of bed. The bedclothes hold him for a moment before they tear even louder and drop him- bump- on the floor. He lies there, lost in the confusion of limbs and input from suddenly acute senses and the blur of light and dark from the eyespots on his back. The sharp sounds, the light as it is switched on. The rather unnerving sight of his own face peering over the edge of the bed and - jesus fuck that’s Hermann, it’s Hermann in there- and finally it’s too much and Newt starts laughing.

It’s a weird, raucous sound, heavy and rasping and he can feel the teeth lining his throat vibrating with it. “Hi Hermann,” He tries. Without the softer edge of Hermann’s accent, the voice is harsh and unforgiving. Newt swallows, then, because he can’t help it and he's always wanted to and it’s _perfect_ , goddamit- “ _I had a good home but I left. I had a good home but I left. Right. Left_.” Then bursts out laughing again.

 

* * *

 

Hermann ignores Newt. He’s having fun, now on the chorus - _Hell broke loose. Hell broke loose. Left. Right. Left_ \- trying to sit up and laughing as he gets his limbs in the wrong order.

Hermann just lies back, soaking in a riot of sensation. The eyesight doesn’t bother him, it just makes every other sense so much sharper. The softness of the sheets, the tickle of the wool. His tracks a hand lazily over his body, the slight ridges of the tattoos. The skin so soft it’s unbelievable, softer than velvet, he carefully probes the curve of his belly, feels his fingers sink into the tender skin. Skin, unscarred, peace-soft. No claws on his fingers. Teeth blunt and tiny in his mouth. He runs his tongue over them greedily.

He can feel the sharp edges of hipbones as he moves lower, passes down to caress the skin of his inner thighs, which Newt hasn’t had the time or the nerve to tattoo. So fine, tender, soft. He looks down and can just about make out the faint dots of freckles on his legs. He traces them, fascinated, like marking out constellations.

Newt finally gets his arms in order, propping himself up. “Hermann! Look!” He flicks his tails over his head, and a clawtip hits him in the eye. “Ow! Motherfuck-” He tries to swipe at his face, and only manages to topple over. Hermann grins, the odd sensation of soft, full lips. The lone two rows of teeth, the bare, silky skin inside his mouth. His swallows and touches his throat, feeling his adam’s apple bob. He hums, and feels his vocal cords vibrate.

Newt gets up again, completely this time. His limbs are trembling uncertainly, tails swinging wildly to keep his balance. “This is awesome.”

He looks good. It’s odd, seeing himself like this. In the third person, and maybe something of Newt’s mind is left with him, because his eyes brush over the fine features of his face, the rise of his spines, the flick of his tails. His claws are mentally brushed over and dismissed. He looks- different, from here. Elegant, lean and sleek. Almost regal- although Newt spoils that by trying to take a few steps and toppling over again when he puts weight in his bad leg.

"Oh, shut up." It’s his voice, his tone but with Newt’s inflections and accent. It’s bizarre. "You get up, see how well you manage."

Hermann rolls over to the side of the bed, slides his legs free and plants both feet flat on the floor. He flexes his toes, delighting in the feel of the soft rug under his bare feet, the strength of two good legs. He smiles, and gets up. Almost at once, his mind automatically compensates for no-longer weakened muscles, and he staggers sideways, grabbing the nightstand and only just staying upright.

"Ha. Told you. Here." Newt hobbles over to his nightstand and tosses something on the bed. "Put these on. You’re blind."

Hermann feels for the things. Newt’s glasses. They’re an uncomfortable weight on his nose, but the world comes back into focus. He walks unsteadily to Newton’s discarded pile of clothes.

"Hey, what are you doing? You’re going? You’re not going to leave me!" Newton jumps unsteadily to the bed.

Hermann smiles, stretches easy undamaged muscles, unscarred skin. “I,” He tastes the word, Newt’s high-pitched voice and the hard edge of his own accent, “am going to the cafeteria. I am going to buy three different cakes, five bars of chocolate, a case of beer and a bottle of vodka.” He grins. “This may not last long. I suggest we make the most of it.”


	6. Space AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> patster223 asked: newmann space au?

Newt isn’t meant to be out of his lab and on the bridge, but stars damn it, he isn't going to miss this for the world; hanging on the rail as the ship swings into a steep dive, brushing the gravitational field of the planet so tightly Newt can actually feel the pull of the planet against the artificial gravity of the ‘Shatterdome’, a frozen moment when the different gs pull at them hard enough Newt wonders if he’s going to lose a piercing again, then the planet relaxes its grip and they are sling-shotted around the gas giant, shields roaring scarlet as they graze the upper atmosphere.

"Whaooo!" Newt cheers, punching the air, next to him, Hermann gives him a deadly glare but doesn’t say anything, hands flying through the holographic displays almost too fast to see as he counters the inertia of the thin gases, boosts the thrusters and sends them spiraling through space faster than their sub-light engines could ever manage, faster than their enemies can track them; shielded at first by the bulk of the planet and now by their impossible speed, they are invisible.

"Gunnery, fire at will!" Pentecost roars, and the ship shakes under the incredible firepower of their thirty-foot Jaeger cannons, hurling molten steel into the freezing vacuum of space and pounding through the living shells of the Precursor Kaiju ships; by the time they catch up with them, the terrible bolts will have done their work, leaving nothing but shattered scale and bone and roiling, dead flesh.


	7. BDSM au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gottliebe asked: BDSM au: Newt is a Dom and Hermann his submissive.

It took past the first month before Hermann broke, properly broke; people got the wrong idea about subs breaking, they thought it was violent, that you just beat someone until they finally gave up and stopped fighting- in fact the opposite was true; breaking was when it sank in- really, properly sank in- that they were safe, that nothing really was about to happen, that it was fine and had been fine and would be fine, forever.

It was the moment that final barrier dropped, and Newt was honoured he’d gotten to see it-it hadn’t been a huge moment, just a quiet evening in, when Hermann had finished marking papers, and Newt was absently browsing biology newsites on the net; and Hermann had just slipped into role- no prompting, no command, just fallen straight in - Newt had looked up because- hey, this was new, and new had to be carefully handled in any dom-sub lifestyle thing, and doubly so with someone as brittle and combative as Hermann.

And Hermann had looked at him, up from where he was kneeling beside his chair, on the carpet; looked at him with eyes so huge and trusting and raw and bare and there was nothing behind them anymore, no walls, no last minute defenses, just him, open, vulnerable - and _all Newt’s_ -

Newt’s mouth had gone dry, and for a moment he couldn’t speak, just beckoned Hermann over, reaching down a hand when Hermann crawled over, and carding fingers through his hair. “Good boy,” he managed, “such a good, good boy; what sort of gift should I get you, sweet boy, for giving me this?”


	8. Cat AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gottliebe asked: AU where they're both cats.

The meowing wakes Hrrrm from his sleep, a lost, desperately wet sound coming from outside the mouth of his little crate, the rain is pouring down and Hrrrm goes no further than sticking a paw out before he is ducking back inside and licking the rainwater out of his fur; he calls out, and gets an answering, thankful yowl.

The other cat all but flies into Hrrrm's refuge, drenched and shivering; long, ragged fur hanging in clumps and not quite disguising how thin the other cat is; young as Hrrrm, barely out of kittenhood; Hrrrm puts a paw on the new cat’s shoulder and pushes him down before he soaks the place, beginning the slow, laborious task of licking him dry.

Ewt, as the newcomer introduces himself, doesn’t fuss too hard at the treatment; his fur is a shocking mess, and Hermann’s muzzle bumps against so many hard bones that he finds himself considering a quick dash across the street to where the humans dump their waste, and seeing if there might be a bit of chicken there, or a half- eaten fish for Ewt; just to make sure the other cat behaves himself, and doesn’t keep Hrrrm up all night with his complaining, of course.


	9. Stripper AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hermann/Newton stripper au?

Hermann has always been somewhat ambivalent about Newt’s source of income; while, yes, he understands that _not everyone_ can come from money, and university is suicidally expensive in this benighted country, and it is safe, comfortable work that pays well, there is some part of Hermann which just doesn’t feel comfortable knowing Newton is in _that sort of place_ , ‘shaking what mommy and daddy gave him’, or however that execrable phrase goes.

It’s not that he doesn’t trust Newton, of course not; it's just dancing, Newt had promised him, _nothing private, not even lap dances dude, it’s fine, you don’t have to worry, I can do without the extra with you paying half the rent_ \- but, well; Hermann may have never frequented such dens, but he has heard of the people who do and the thought of Newt- his dear, sweet boyfriend!- being subjected to such attention…. well.

Newt is a bit uncertain when Hermann comes by that evening, but when he does nothing more than take a small booth in the back, order a drink and get on with his latest paper Newt relaxes- _it’s fine, just my guy being overprotective again_ \- Hermann drinks a little, tips the staff and leaves a small donation to the dancers, so everyone just shrugs and gets on with things; until that one drunk, revolting man lurches on stage and tries to grab Newt, and suddenly Hermann just _appears_ out of nowhere like he’s discovered the secret to light speed and the guy is on the floor with a broken nose and there’s blood all over Hermann’s cane-

Then the staff like him a lot, and now Hermann is there every night, with a drink, and his laptop, and a cane which is starting to accumulate notches every time someone goes too far with the dancers.


	10. Sherlock Holmes AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oopsishipit asked: Newmann as kind of a Sherlock thing? With Hermann as the detective and Newt his annoying assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which i shamelessly rip off my favourite Holmes story.

Hermann was so red his ears had gone pink, which was at once wonderful and adorable and Newton was NEVER going to let him forget this.

"How was I to know she was his daughter?" he hissed at Newt, as Pentecost and Mori happily walked away.

Newton grinned, “Well, you could have just asked, instead of spinning all that rubbish about a vindictive ex-wife and blackmail,” he hinted.

Hermann glared at him, then sighed, “Oh very well, and Newton?” What he was about to say actually looked painful and Newt carried on smiling smugly, “The next time you think I am being overconfident about my abilities, just whisper ‘Hong Kong’ in my ear.”


	11. Deaged!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 1. Newmann 2. They're-only-ten-years-old AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More like deaged!Anteverse Refugee; because I have far too many AUs of this series.

Newt isn’t sure what happened, because he’s woken up in a weird big bed in a room he doesn’t know, and there are no windows and the walls are concrete and steel (although there are Godzilla posters on the walls and little kaiju toys he’s never seen before, so it’s not like it's a BAD room) and that might be a bit scary, but it’s all kinda forgotten when Newt realises there’s an ALIEN in the bed with him.

It’s blackish blue and has so many limbs and tails it’s a bit tangled up in them, and is trying to curl up in a ball and disappear when Newt gently touches it; then its head snaps up and it stares at him wildly with huge dark eyes; it's scared, he can feel it shivering under his hand; “Hey, it’s okay-” Newt keeps stroking its back- rough and spiky, but he can feel the alien slowly, tentatively relax- it stops trying to ball itself small enough to disappear, anyway- “yeah, it’s fine, it’s all good-” slowly it uncoils itself, settling upright until its face is level with Newt’s, it still looks uncertain, but the fear is gone; “that’s great,” Newt smiles, “You okay, you understand me?”

He doesn’t get an answer, but the creature huddles up against him, head under his chin, Newt puts his arms around the thin, bony body and gives the alien a hug.


	12. Merpeople au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chalchiuhtotolin asked: Newmann. Merpeople au

"Will it hurt?" Hermann is hesitant, but still reaches out a hand to the strange, beautiful creature beside him; Newt’s tail lashes the shallow bottom of the beach, sitting low in the water so the waves lap over his gills.

"Not at all," Newt’s smile shows neat, sharp teeth, but his eyes are soft, green as the sea around them, "What’s left for you here anyway? It’s another world down there, come on, I want to show it to you."

Hermann closes his eyes and lets Newt take his hands and pull him out to sea, deeper and deeper until his feet no longer brush the bottom and he is bobbing and gulping air as Newt draws him further and further out, the sea around deepening to blue-

"Shh-" Newt crests up beside him, smiling dazzlingly, his hair wild and strewn with seaweed, "I love you-"

He kisses him, hot and wet and salt and breathless- and draws them both down into the depths.


	13. Skeptics AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chalchiuhtotolin asked: Newmann. Strangers who get forced into someone's magic show act as audience participants au 
> 
> Well, I went with a con artist instead, but hey.

"This is stupid." The man beside Hermann grumbles, he looks around and sees a short, scruffy man, grumbling into his badly-knotted tie- unprofessional as he looks, his attitude is a relief; everyone else is staring at this charlatan as though at the second coming- "Have these people never heard of cold-reading? And look, I saw his assistant talking to these people before the show, it’s a fucking lie."

Hermann leans back and tries to talk without moving his lips, he approves of the man's attitude, but he could spoil matters, “If you look, that charlatan has an earpiece in- now, when he comes to me my associates will send in a shock of static, and then we’ll see how well he communes with ‘the spirits of the dead.’

The man looks at him, in surprise, then starts to smile; biting his lip from letting it get too wide, “That is awesome,” then, “Wanna get a drink after the show? On me?”

Why not?


	14. Steampunk AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> artificially--intelligent asked: 1) Hermann/Newt, 2) Victorian/Steampunk mad scientists AU

They were so high above the smog that the air was crisp and clear, with a touch of ice from the high altitudes; but Newton was clearly not in the mood to admire the view of white clouds drifting down to the murky brown of the ground below; leaning on the rails in a posture that screamed frustration.

Hermann turned away from calibrating the altitude gauge and settled next to him, resting a gloved hand on the scientist’s arm, “It will work next time, you are more than clever enough to manage it,”

Newton frowned, then sighed, “There is no reason for it not to work, the air bags are large enough, the nervous system complete, but they cannot- they always _die_ -” he breaks off, covering his face with a hand.

Hermann puts his arms around him, looking out at the empty skies, in years past they had been visited by birds here, before the air below had become so poisoned that nothing could be left alive down there; was it so terrible to want creatures here to share their solitude with; they, possibly the last two left alive in the world?


	15. Wrong text AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chalchiuhtotolin asked: Newmann. Sent the wrong text to a stranger au.

"Was it you who sent this?" Hermann holds up his phone, showing the message- ‘ _come Johnson cafe, 7pm, wear the corset and heels_ ’-

"Ah," The man sitting at the table flushes, "Uh, yes, sorry about that, wrong number I guess?"

"It looks like this might be the correct assumption, yes,"

"Then, uh, why the corset and heels?"

"I rarely get a chance to air them out."


	16. Childhood best friends AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hermann/Newton. Childhood best friends AU.

Stubby, clumsy fingers fumble through the stalks, braiding and knotting and occasionally (not so occasionally) snapping; a soft child’s cry of triumph and the flower crown is dropped in place; it slips down the child’s badly shorn hair, hangs low over one ear; “It’s too big, Newton.”

"It’s great, you look cute!"

"… thank you-"

The boy’s narrow shoulders hunch, knobby half-grown back bends and he deposits a kiss on the smaller’s lips, light as daisy petals.


	17. Great British Bake Off AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thedrawbridgethatismypants asked: newmann cooking show au?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watch only one cooking show, and frankly this was too good to pass up:

Sue Perkins: “So, after last year’s record breaking bakeoff final, it’s time to ask the fatal question; ‘Where are they now?’

And for once we’re not asking about one person, but two; yes, after eleven weeks of increasingly embittered rivalry, two of our most talented bakers, Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb, fought their way to the bakeoff final; on the way they had battled it out through puddings, buns, pastry, and on a memorable occasion; two lethal looking baguettes; but at last they had reached the arena where it would all be decided- what would succeed, Hermann’s methodical precision and encyclopaedic knowledge of baking, or Geiszler’s creative flair and ingenious flavour combinations?

Twelve million of you tuned in to find out, on that fateful baking afternoon when Paul and Mary announced the final showstopper challenge: a celebratory children’s birthday cake- it had to be big, it had to be fun, and most of all, it had to be delicious- and Hermann surprised us all, with his amazing giant robot cake, and for a while, it looked like he had it in the bag; before Newton came in with his mint and chocolate creation- which added five pound to my hips I still haven’t been able to shift, thank you Newt- shaped like his favourite childhood character; Godzilla, or Gojira, as he insisted on calling it; and I thought Paul had died and gone to heaven after tasting it- Newton’s worst critic, defeated by a chocolate monster- then after hours of arguing, they emerged from the bakeoff tent, with the historic decision-

Both of them- that’s right, they both won; looking back on their history in the bakeoff, Paul and Mary decided that they couldn’t judge their performances separately; they’d been fighting each other so hard, trying always to go one better, that together their achieved culinary perfection; and when they brought out the winning cakes to the Bake-off tea we could all see- it was only one cake, a robot fighting a giant monster.

And now, well, it might surprise all of you who tuned in to watch their historical rivalry, but Hermann and Newton gone into business together, opening a cosy little bakery in Richmond- and those complimentary cakes are doing nothing for my figure, thank you Hermann- and, or so I heard on the baking grapevine- it’s like the freemasons, only for baking- might be about to become partners in a more literal sense; the wedding’s next spring, and no matter what he British weather might throw at it- snow, sleet, rains of frogs- you can be sure of one thing; it will have the most delicious cake this side of Jupiter-send me a slice, won’t you boys-

So there you have it, the Great British Bake-off; thrills, spills, deadly baguettes, and maybe even, true love; catch us on BBC One in August!”


	18. Supervillians AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chalchiuhtotolin asked: Newmann. Shrink ray shenanigans AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t get this in the 3 sentence format, so have a ficlet

"And so with this shrink ray, the city will be mine! Mwahahahah!"

"Could your maniacal laughter get more theatrical? We’re the only ones here, you know."

"Aww, spoilsport."

Newt shoves the goggles up his head and grins, “Come on, it’ll be awesome, we’ll shrink them to model village proportions and they’ll agree to anything if he threaten to bounce a basketball on them, I’ll be owning the city by the weekend.”

Hermann scowls, “And why would you even WANT to own it? Nasty, dirty place.”

"Well, for one thing, I can force them to print a retraction of that article they wrote in response to your giant robot proposal, the one where they called you insane and got you fired from the university."

"…"

"Hey, and we can get them to agree to the giant robot idea! I have to say, that had class."

"… thank you Newton."

"No problem Herms, anything for my favourite mad scientist."

"I am not MAD, Newton! Eccentric, if you must."

"Fine, my favourite eccentric mad scientist. Now! All we need is an orbital satellite and we can launch this baby!"

"After building the world’s first shrink ray, I am sure an orbital satellite will pose no problem."

Hermann leaned in and stole a quick kiss from his favourite supervillian.


	19. Undercover Cops AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newmann Undercover cops au

"I cannot BELIEVE this" Newt wails over the din; Hermann glares at him over an elbow, his hands up to shield his head behind the cover they are hiding behind.

"Yes, thank you, I had not realised the inherent idiocy of two undercover experts accidentally mistaking each other as a mark to infiltrate until you pointed it out," he snarls back.

"But how did THEY work it out?" Newt waves a hand at Hannibal Chau's thugs, whose hail of bullets only intensifies.


	20. Eurovision AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newmann Eurovision AU

Hermann should loathe this, he should have been dragged here kicking and screaming, he should be at home, grumbling to himself about how _ridiculous_ this all was; but he was here, he had bought the tickets, booked the flight, even found a long strip of cardboard and stared at it for fifteen minutes before finally deciding _fuck it_ and writing ‘I love Newton Geiszler’ on it because anything else would be a lie and Hermann is abasing himself this far enough without adding lying to the mix.

He’d gotten the call from his insane partner at four in the morning, Newt’s voice so high-pitched surely only dogs and devoted boyfriends could hear it- _They picked us oh god Herms it’ll be us we’re representing Germany oh fuck oh god oh god_ \- and Hermann had spent the next ten minutes calming him down and looking up the next flight to Berlin.

It’s hot in the enormous stadium, with all the lights and the thousands of people and if Hermann’s sweating in the stands it’s nothing to what newt must be feeling in his absurd black leather band outfit, they come on and they play and Hermann cannot even muster up the cynicism anymore and is on his feet with the rest of the crown howling and cheering because while the music is execrable it’s Newt on stage there _Newt_ his Newt his boyfriend _his_ being cheered by thousands here and millions across the world, and the song ends and Newt staggers over to the presenters and the microphone, soaked in sweat and eyes blazing, and leans in to say some dedication- some praise for the country he’s representing-

"HEY HERMANN, WILL YOU MARRY ME?"


	21. Rockstar AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arkhamarchitecture asked: Newt/Hermann rockstar AU

Newt’s spent two hours choosing his outfit and has gotten it down to his washed out jean cutoffs and a really tight shirt by the time he has to go. He stuffs his choice in an spare bag because he doesn’t want to arrive to the VIP area in the same clothes he is going to be dancing and crowdsurfing and sweating and drinking in.

And fuck, the band is wonderful; oh, the singer’s good and the drummers are pretty metal and he supposes the guitarists are okay (he’s better) but it’s the keyboardist who he can’t take his eyes off of, who’s photo he _might_ have tucked away somewhere (tacked up on his wall); Hermann, who plays like he’s performing _brain surgery_ and every note is so perfect it’s like he worked through every possible combination to find the right one, Hermann who’s the only reason this band got off the ground from some backwater German town and came to America, Hermann, who has this awful undercut that looks so soft and these adorable glasses around his neck and wears a _sweatervest_ at a _rock concert_ -

The doorman sneers at Newt when he hands him his VIP ticket, after the show is over and the selected few are allowed to meet the band, he looks him up and down, at the tight (rather tighter than expected) jean shorts and the tee that barely stretches to cover him and all the bare skin he’s showing. "Jaeger groupie," He mutters, as he stamps Newt’s ticket.


	22. Big Happy Kaiju Family AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 1) Newmann. 2) Anteverse Refugee AU wherein Newt is also a kaiju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(set during the five years before Trespasser)_

He feels them come through like an itch in the back of his mind, a fragment of the hivemind torn free and shivering, lost; free, like he is, frightened and elated and confused and tentative in freedom and Hermann want to go to them, leave his flat and Cambridge and shed skin and _find them_ , this sibling/cousin/blood brother and hold them close, calm them because _they have made it_ , they are free, nothing can harm them now-

But he does not move, the hivemind is difficult to follow at the best of times and with the masters prowling hungrily its edges he does not dare even that; he opens his windows and leaves the lights on and sheds his skin and sits in his living room and waits, not reaching out to this newcomer, but broadcasting  _I am here_ as loudly as he can, and letting them come to him.

It’s past midnight when he feels a mind touch his, hesitantly, almost shy; so close the two of them might be self-contained, no space between them, Hermann’s breath catches in his throat and there is the scrape of claws on the red brick outside, the heavy, exhausted pant of someone who had travelled too far with no time for rest-

The newcomer drags themselves through Hermann’s open window and collapses on their side on the carpet; an Infiltrator, like him, a last survivor who had hidden from the final, terrible pit fights; cloaked their mind against those of their larger siblings and gone unnoticed by the Masters, who had felt Hermann leave, realised he had escaped, and somehow- God only knew- managed to follow.

He’s filthy, stained with sea salt and mud from a long trek across the fields of England, tough black hide mottled with blue cracks which bleed together in a bright, vivid underbelly like that of a newt’s; Hermann settles beside him, huddling close and letting the heat of his body bleed into his, washing away the last of the Anteverse’s cold; and the newcomer opens one eye, exhausted, and buries his head in Hermann’s shoulders-

_Safe,_ Hermann whispers, because the poor thing probably cannot understand any human language yet, _Safe, warm, here, with me, together-_

_Safe._


	23. Anteverse Refugee AU D/S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Anteverse refuge AU: Newt and Hermann try a little Dom'sub in the bedroom with Newt subbing.

Newt arches his neck between Hermann’s teeth, he can feel the bones of his spine press against his tongue, rows of teeth catching on the soft hairs at the nape of his neck, pressing tight along the quick-beating line of an artery, Hermann tastes salt sweat when he slowly scrapes his teeth closed leaning it to hiss in Newton’s ear as his secondary arms gather him up closer, lift his hips to get a better angle, thrusting fast and hard inside him-

"What does it feel like," the words come too quick, the air not coming fast enough, "Tell me- I could have snapped your neck, just then; can you feel my claws- I could gut you, all I would need to do is extend them- can you fight me off- you’re so soft under me-" one hand slips down to squeeze a handful of tender belly- "So soft," his voice drops to low, rumbling purr and Newt groans, "All mine, tell me, who do you belong to?"

"You," Newt pants, barely able to lift his head from his folded arms to get the words out, "Just you-"

"Just me," Hermann repeats, "God, you little liar, just look at you-" It’s a difficult manoeuvre, Hermann has to drop his legs under him, pulls Newton down with him with his secondary arms and push them both upright with his primaries; but they are upright, leaning against the bedstead and Hermann driving so deep inside Newt that he howls-

"Look at yourself," Hermann commands, pulling Newt’s head down so he has no choice, free hand roaming over his chest, his belly, his upper thighs, "How badly you want to be owned, you’ve written us all over your skin-" he digs his claws into the curve of Newt’s hip, into Knifehead, "How badly you wanted us- you must have been desperate-"

"Yes- oh god fuck yes-" Newt wails, trying to move, to get purchase, to free a hand and give himself relief- but Hermann is holding him too securely, has more limbs, is so very much stronger- Newt can only move if he allows it, can only come if he permits it, owes every breath to Hermann’s generosity- he’s aware this would horrifying him at any other time, but right now, here with Newt begging and pleading _yes yes god everything I love you I want you_ \- Hermann feels impossibly powerful, godlike, so high with dominance that he feels like he’s flying.

"Groupie," Hermann whispers, one hand spreading open on Newt’s abdomen, just above his cock, so close, and not quite- "Slut-"

Newt’s head is thrown back, he’s almost gone, but he still manages to open one knowing eye; “Told you- you’d love it-” he chokes, And _Gott_ help him, but Hermann does.


	24. Shipwreck AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chalchiuhtotolin asked: Newmann: shipwreck au

Hermann’s mouth tastes of salt and sand, his eyes are crusted shut and hurts when he opens them; the sun slices through his head and his groans, sitting up and rubbing the ache away before looking up at the glaring, boiling sun, the long curve of the beach, the wreckage of the ship bobbing in the surf and cast up on the beach.

The bodies, broken by the reef he escaped only by miracle, the heat is already beginning to bloat them and he cannot look, he cannot see- please no-

_-Newton screaming at him as the ship hit the rocks, shearing deep into the hull and spraying seawater everywhere-_

Running to the deck, losing him in the panic, only managing to snatch at a shattered piece of planking before he was thrown overboard-

His survival was a miracle, a miserable, bitter, unforgiving miracle; no one had asked, if given the choice, if he would-

A thin shout reaches him and Hermann turns, throwing damp sand and oh god, it’s Newton- Newton, hanging to one of the rocks out to sea, the same rocks that had wrecked their ship and killed the crew.

Hermann doesn’t wait, he grabs the remains of the plank that had seen him to shore and hobbles, cursing his leg with every stabbing step until he is finally in the sea again and the water bears his weight; he doesn’t consider how tired he is, how stiff his muscles are because Newton is too tired to hold on much longer and won’t be able to swim-

Newt drops into the sea as he draws near, paddling weakly and grabbing the other side of the plank, he’s grinning, without much energy but oh god he’s alive and Hermann has to reach out a hand and touch him, just to make sure-

They’re alive, it doesn’t matter where they are, or what happens after this, they're both alive, and that’s all Hermann’s shattered mind needs to hold onto.


	25. Magic AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chalchiuhtotolin asked: Newmann. Newt turned into a newt AU.

"And how long will this go on for?" Hermann is appalled, "He cannot possibly stay like- like this-“

"No, of course not," the doctor closes her case of fetishes and powders and settles her ceremonial headdress under her arm, "The curse should wear off in a matter of weeks, a month at the most, keep him safe and comfortable for that time, and it should all go smoothly,"

With that, she gives him a quick bow and exits the room, leaving Hermann speechless, alone with the small amphibian which had, half an hour ago, been his husband.

He settles Newton (newt, it will be funny once this is all over, right now Hermann just feels sick) safely in a little terrarium donated by one of the Weis, the toad familiar enclosure is a bit big for a single newt, but with the addition of a little water and some stones and a sun lamp on its lowest setting, it’s a comfortable home for Newton-

His home, for a _month_

Hermann places some little dried mealworms next to Newton, and oh dear god he’s so small; so small and frail and if Hermann just moved his hand a little too hard he could crush him and Newt would be _dead_ and it would be so easy, anything could happen and Newton, Newton, his husband, would be gone forever-

He jumps a little when the tiny animal brushes against his fingers; he’s looking up at him with slit reptile eyes and Hermann wonders how much of Newton is in there- he has the newt’s mind, but is there still enough of him left that he recognises Hermann as not a threat?

It’s a month of no sleep and anxious terror every time he’s out of sight of the terrarium, terrified something would happen to Newton, that one of the Wei’s snakes would get out or Max would get in or- or something, something terrible and horrific that has him waking in a cold sweat and spending the rest of the night looking through the terrarium glass at his tiny, sleeping husband-

Until the night his nightmare comes true in a shattering of breaking glass- Hermann wakes all but screaming, fumbling with the light and no- _no_ -

And Newton is sitting in the middle of the smashed terrarium, looking dazed and disheveled, he looks up at Hermann and tries a weak smile;

"I guess more myrtle root next time?"


	26. Cat AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gottliebe asked: Thank you so much for those adorable fics! Could I have more with Kitty Hrmm and Ewt?

After three days of living with Ewt, Hrrrm finds himself wondering how the other cat could have survived as long as he has; if it wasn’t for his matted coat and obvious lack of recent meals, he would have thought him an escaped human cat; Ewt has no patience to stalk prey, gets too distracted too easily to be an efficient scavenger; he has no sense of his surroundings and Hrrrm once had to stop him from creeping into a house that _stank_ of big angry dog; and worst of all, when something does attract his attention, it’s the most bewilderingly _useless_ things.

Like now, Hrrrm hisses to get Ewt’s attention because- hello fresh trout bits- and the other cat has vanished inside and overturned dustbin that smells of nothing but rotten cloth and old rat droppings; Hrrrm regretfully drops the half trout and stalks over cautiously, calling in case Ewt’s gotten stuck - _again-_

Instead, Ewt comes out of the dustbin backwards, dragging an old, shapeless human thing; it’s almost three times his size and had maybe once been white; Ewt drops it and meows at Hrrrm before jumping on the thing, it sinks under his weight and Hrrrm yowls, wondering if his idiot friend is about to be eaten by the human thing-

But then it stops, and Ewt is sitting in the middle of the large stained thing, when Hermann tentatively prods it with his paw, it yields under it; it’s incredibly soft, but it’s much too big to fit inside their little den-

Ewt sees his confusion and claws at the soft thing, cutting it open and revealing an inside full of tangled string, like spiderweb crushed into a ball; Ewt pulls the stuff out with his teeth, masses of it, but so light he can carry it easily, he squeaks at Hermann, and Hermann picks up the half fish, following Newt and his strange burden back to their crate.

Later, full of fish and curled up together in the middle of a nest of the soft things- which have turned out to be not only wonderfully comfortable, but deliciously warm- Hrrrm is willing to consider that Ewt _might_ have certain good ideas.


	27. Big Happy Kaiju Family II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sherriaisling asked: I've a somewhat specific request, if that's alright. Hermann/Newt, set in that Anteverse Refugee AU ficlet you recently posted where Newt is also a kaiju, dealing with the discovery that all kaiju are clones, because I think Newt could be hilariously obnoxious with that information. (Alternatively, it could be a somewhat serious crisis of personal identity, but Newt poking Hermann and declaring 'I'm not touching you, I'm touching me' when Hermann gets annoyed is just tempting.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don’t think this is what you were going for, but I have so many feel about this AU, you have no idea)

Hermann is looking out of the window again, he’s been alternating between that and endless pacing ever since they got back and, yeah, Newt is admitting going public might not have been his best idea, his shoulder is a solid ball of pain from the gunshots, and after that from Hermann’s claws when they had to dig the bullets out, Hermann is limping even more than usual after the scientists decided to start their vivisection with his bad leg, so yeah, bad idea; _really bad idea_ -

But, oh fuck, that was _he-who-fights_ , right there, on television, screaming and terrified and in so much pain he didn’t know where he was or what he was doing and it took _six days_ for him to die, six days of the television showing nothing but his dying howls and now three cities and gone and oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck-

Newt turns his attention back to the screen _-the Kaiju are what you would call clones, grown and built from a single RNA sequence-_

And fuck, he’d found that out didn’t he; he’d made the discovery of the fucking century by comparing his and Hermann’s skin samples and growing something they could actually _eat_ , and then he saw the bits of _he-who-fights_ \- Trespasser, they called him Trespasser, _he-who-fights_ _he-who-is-warm he-who-lets-me-feed-beside-him_ and god he’s _gone_ and so’s San Francisco and when he and Hermann tried to help they tried to kill them too-

Newt clenches his hands a few times, trying to work the trembles out, his tendrils take over the keyboard instead- _after being built they are sent to the fighting pits under the mouth to the Breach, forced to battle each other so that only the strongest survive to be sent through to this planet_ -

Like Hermann. Newt looks at him, sleek and black to Newt’s solid body and bright colouring, a living killing machine, all claws and teeth and for so long, he’d been Newt’s worst nightmare; after he’d realised he would never survive the pits, and had slipped away to hide among their large cousins- _Kaiju_ \- eating the mites that fed on their skin and drinking water condensing on their bodies and nestling his mind in the enormity of theirs so the Masters would never see him- never hunt him down as useless and weak-

Hermann hears that last one, turning wide and frightened eyes to him; his multitude of arms open and wrap Newt up and draw him close. Newt closes his eyes and drops the keyboard and hugs back with arms and tendrils both.

Hermann is looking at the screen when they pull apart, at the fledgling website Newt is setting up, surmounted by a picture of the two of them, skinless, as they are now; because thank fuck they didn’t reveal their human identities when they came out- at least Newt hadn’t been _that_ stupid-

"Is this a good idea," Hermann whispers, "After what happened-"

Newt throws up his hands, feels a sob fighting to build its way up his throat, “I don’t know, how do I know- all we can do is put it out there and maybe someone will listen; it’s won’t just be him, they’ll send them all out and they’ll die or the humans die and we’ll all die and- and _they’ll win_!”


	28. Handcuffed and lost the key AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chalchiuhtotolin asked: Newmann Handcuffed together but lost the key AU

According to the locksmith they called, she could have gotten them out in less than a minute; the delays was because Newt had first tried to pick the lock himself with a paperclip and snapped off half of it, then tried to pick the half out of the lock with a pair of tweezers and bent something important, and finally lost his temper and bashed the lock against a table several times in frustration, meaning that the mechanism locked up completely and they would have to wait until tomorrow for the locksmith to come back with a hacksaw.

The two hour silence that followed the door closing was something of a record, Newt thought; Hermann had stomped over to the couch- not caring he was dragging Newt with him, sat down and switched the television on, holding the remote well away from Newt, and with a look on his face that suggested immediate disembowelment would follow any complaints.

Newt wasn’t sure what to say, anything he ran through his mind seemed to end up on the immediate disembowelment list, and he might have kinda fucked up so maybe he could let Hermann have this one; still when it finally got to after midnight and Hermann showed no sign of moving, he felt obliged to ask;

"Um, Herm-"

The glare he got could have peeled paint, but Newt soldiered on, “Look, are we going to- bed or something, because it’s late and I-“

“ _You_ ,” Hermann snarled, “Are _sleeping_ on the _couch_ tonight for that stunt,”

"Um," Newt held up the handcuff, still solidly locked to his wrist, and pulling Hermann’s hand up with it, "How can I-"

“ _You are sleeping here if I have to stay here all night myself!_ ”


	29. Space Chamption AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chalchiuhtotolin asked: I'm baaaack to make 3 sentence requests. >.> Newmann Alien abduction AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this prompt so much that I couldn’t limit myself to three sentences, have a ficlet.

Hermann used to wake up and stare at the same ceiling, the same four walls. He used to get up and wash, dress himself and make breakfast. Go to work. The same routine, the only joy to be found in the numbers he used to map the universe, and the turns his department was given at the university’s radio telescope, watching the numbers turn from chalk on a board to glorious, unbearably beautiful light.

He wakes now and that same light steams in through the holographic display beside his bedside. The nebulae, dazzling bright as they pass beside them, thousands of light years away, the clouds of boiling space dust where stars are born and blaze blue-hot, the distant galaxies Hubble could only glimpse and they are all here, laid out to him, the only human eyes to marvel at such glory.

When he had first come here, his hosts had needed to pry him from the holographic display to get him to eat or sleep, he had been so afraid he would miss something- some untold, never-seen glory; the slow chain reaction from brown giant to dwarf star, a planet of gleaming crystal, a black hole spinning at the heart of a blazing galaxy.

A hand gently traces his and Hermann jumps from his contemplation of the myriad stars streaking by at a rate of several hundred light years a minute. He smiles, recognising one of his hosts. He thinks this is the equivalent of a doctor or research biologist, because they spent several hours happily examining him when he first came, and seems to have volunteered to look after him. They are a rather friendly looking reptile-like creature, with a snub face and neat webbed hands and a vividly coloured belly that reminds Hermann of a newt’s.

They puts the box of food in his lap and flushes yellow- Hermann thinks that’s their equivalent of a smile. The food is about the only thing that Hermann might regret. His hosts are carbon-based like himself and they took the trouble of finding something in their stores that would keep him alive and not kill him. It still tastes like cardboard and paste. Hermann is already getting tea cravings.

"Thank you." He smiles and takes the box.

Newt doesn’t leave, instead sitting next to him and watching the stars streak past. Hermann swallows his mouthful and looks questioningly at them.

Newt has obviously understood enough for his expressions to read this one. They make a low trilling that Hermann - for all he is trying to understand- cannot make anything of. They wait a moment, then flush green- impatience- and repeat, more slowly. This time Hermann makes out a few familiar sounds. Their word for the ship. Some measurement of time, and a rough attempt at the pronunciation of Earth.

Hermann sits up, “Earth?” He attempts a trill of his own. Their word for home.

Newt flushes a slightly different shade of yellow- yes.

And- yes, he ought to be happy. They will take him home. They had been so upset when they realised they’d picked up a fellow sentient being- it was against regulations, apparently. They were only there to discover new worlds; first contact would come later- Earth was his home after all...

Those four walls. The ceiling. The pressure of the shower. The cut of his clothes. The food tasteless with familiarity. Work. The only time he truly felt at home between the lines of numbers, seen from unimaginably far away through a telescope.

Here, he feels at home whenever he opens his eyes.

Newt flushes bluish with curiosity, and pulls out a flexible metal strip and scratches an image on the soft surface. Hermann leans over and watches Newt carefully trace out the image of a star, the circuit of one, two, three planets-

"Yes." Hermann nods, trills home again.

Newt flushes green and taps his claws on the circle of earth’s orbit. He glances at Hermann, to see if he understands. Hermann nods uncertainly.

Newt turns yellow and laboriously traces out the Arabic 35 Hermann had taught him.

Hermann hesitates, then touches the numbers. “Thirty-five orbits?” He traces the circle a few times, and Newt turns off yellow again.

Thirty five years. Probably less here, at so close to light speed, but still-

He should be angry, upset. He should be demanding they turn the ship around, bring him back now instead of completing whatever journey they are on. He should be despairing, lost-

He shouldn’t be feeling this relieved.

He will stay here, with these strange, gentle creatures. He will learn from them and they will learn for him and when they come back he can act as ambassador to those that make first contact. He speaks four languages he could teach them, and they can teach him their tongues. For all their incredibly spaceflight technology, their use of computers are not as advanced as Earth’s, judging by how they’d exclaimed over his phone and tablet. There is so much he can learn here. There is so much he could teach. Here. Home among the stars.

Newt is watching him, pale with uncertainty. Hermann smiles to show it is okay. He is okay. Newt flushes yellow, then moves his mouth uncertainly, and tries his own smile.


	30. Horror AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chalchiuhtotolin asked: Newmann wake up with amnesia in a creepy place horror game style AU

There was nothing before this place, and this place is nothing; nothing but endless corridors stretching forever and rooms without pattern or reason and the darkness on all edges and the footsteps, always behind him, always closer no matter how fast he runs until his breath is sharp in his lungs and his mouth tastes of iron and his body aches from head to foot; he has not seen what is chasing him, but his body is covered in monsters, inked over every spare inch of flesh so perhaps this was him trying to warn himself, foreseeing a time when his mind would be empty and his memories gone-

The crashes around a corner and the footsteps are so close he is sure he can feel hot breath of his back- is it the one on his forearm, with the sharp, pointed head and dagger teeth- or the one opposite, with the beaklike, turtle head-

He throws himself at the door in front of him and it scream open, and he overbalances and falls-

His hands land in something wet and the light is so sudden that he cannot see anything, cannot hear or smell-

Then his senses return and the smell hits him; the blood. Ankle deep in places and coating his arms to the wrist so his tattoos half vanish under the gore and the ring on his hand grows slick and loose-

He looks up, looks up at the bodies; the bodies hanging in racks along the walls, hung from the ceiling like butchered cows and he retches uncontrollable from the smell- the sight-

He stumbles to his feet because there has to be a door out of here- anywhere but here-

And then he sees the ring, the ring hanging from the half-severed hand of one of the bodies- he sees it and looks down at the ring on his hand and they’re the same- just the same, silver, a wedding band on the ring finger of the left hand and he looks up at the mutilated face and somewhere under the blood he knows this man.

And something inside him just opens, huge and hollow and empty, and all the strength flows out of him because he knows this man- knows him so well and it doesn’t matter if the memories are gone because the feeling are still there, lost and confused as an abandoned child inside him-

He’s on his knees, he’s on the floor feeling the blood soak through his trousers and he can’t get up; his breath coming in raw, wet pants and tears soaking wet down his cheek and dropping little colourless patches in the half-clotted gore;

Behind him, he can hear the creature footsteps; he can hear the chain it is dragging with it and the repeated clang- clang- clang of a meat hook- and closes his eyes, and waits.


	31. Anteverse Refugee Ageplay AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> killerweasel asked: 3 sentence thing- Anteverse Refugee - Something where Newt and Hermann are content and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A snippet from the childhood headcanon I included [here](http://skull-bearer.tumblr.com/post/93146998483/for-anteverse-refugee-hermann-and-yes). Newt and Hermann using nonsexual ageplay as therapy:

_'It doesn't happen all at once,' said the Skin Horse. 'You become. It takes a long time. That's why it doesn't happen often to people who break easily, or have sharp edges, or who have to be carefully kept. Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get loose in the joints and very shabby. But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand.'_

Newt pauses in his reading. Hermann blinks at him, eyes a little glazed and distant, he hasn’t said a word since they’d started this scene, and Newt is becoming increasingly certain he can’t- that he’s somehow fallen so deep in subspace he’s become completely pre-verbal; “Hey,” Newt sticks a finger between the pages to mark his place and scratches Hermann under the chin; Hermann’s huge dark eyes drift shut and he starts to purr, deep and slow and Newt can feel it in his chest where Hermann is pressed up to him head to feet, head tucked in Newt’s neck, “Hey baby, you okay?”

There’s no answer, nor any sign Hermann even understands him; it almost reminds Newt of the horrible day in the lab, after the Infiltrators, when Hermann had looked at him with no recognition- had no idea who he was-

But this is different; he doesn’t look angry or dangerous just- lost, as though some part of Hermann had been asleep since the Anteverse and is wondering where he is and how he got here-

"You want some more, baby boy?" Newt sets the book aside and pulls the tray of food over to them; Hermann leans in obediently and eats, face first in the bowl and Newt tries not to giggle and spoil the scene because he needs to get a picture of this because Hermann is going to be _mortified_ when he wakes up-

Hermann lifts his head out, sucking something wet and blue up noisily, and Newt wipes his face clean before letting him snuggle up again, “Good boy, you want to keep reading- sure you do-” Hermann’s eyes are starting to drift closed, some exhaustion that has nothing to do with physical tiredness pulling him under- “Shh, baby, it’s okay, you can go to sleep; I’ll be right here baby, right here, promise-“

And when Hermann’ll wake up he’ll be Hermann again, and the memories of tonight will be a bit patchy and confused; but he’ll sleep more soundly at night, there will be more light in his eyes, and the scars- not the ones on his body, but the real ones, cut deep in his mind- will be that little more faded, that little bit closer to being gone forever.


	32. Cat AU III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gottliebe asked: ooh! More kitty fic? *hopeful*

This time, Hrrrm has no one to blame but himself, it was his rat, a fat, slow, juicy thing that had scuttled lopsided and too slow from a hole in the wall and straight between his paws; he’d killed the thing with a quick bite and - as Ewt had for once managed to scavenge a meal for himself- eaten the whole thing in an air of great satisfaction-

He had barely downed the last mouthful before the pains started; it was a dryness in his throat at first, and Hrrrm had found a puddle to drink from, but no matter how much he drank the thirst got worse, and a sharp, stabbing pain in his belly made him shudder.

He only just managed to get back to their box before his legs gave way, and even then his back legs had been kicking and dragging uncontrollably; he barely knew where he was- even the thirst was eclipsed by the pain and he cried out- no longer caring who could hear him because it hurt so much and he wanted Ewt- he wanted someone there and what was happening to him it was so bad oh- oh-

Hrrrm didn’t know when Ewt found him, lying on his side and making soft sounds of pain, unable to move; the other cat had started howling and Hrrrm stuck his head under some bedding to get away from the noise which was as bad as unsheathed claws in his aching head.

The noise had died away, and Hrrrm mewled weakly in relief, then pain as the stabbings in his belly grew worse again, like he’d swallowed a live hedgehog- or a mole, that was slowly digging its way out of him-

Ewt settled next to him, his small body at once too hot and sweet warm relief to his body as he soaked hot and freezing cold by intervals; he felt a rough tongue starting to brush over his fur, and just the contact- the knowledge someone was there are beside him- made things a little better as the world slowly grew dark and Hrrrm lost consciousness-

He barely remember anything of what happens next; the pain, always the pain, sitting heavy in his belly or coiling lower or burning up his throat until he retched and shivered and retched again- the cold- the heat- always too hot or too cold and unable to move for the pain and discomfort- the light burning his eyes-

But Ewt is there; always there beside him warm and there and his tongue running over Hrrrm’s fur and grooming him, over and over and letting him know he’s there with him- biting and bullying him outside to drink and manage a bite of some fish Ewt got somewhere- bundling him up in bedding and keeping him warm when Hrrrm thinks his insides have turned to ice-

Until, finally, it’s over; the horrible pain fades to stabbing cramps and he has fouled their bedding and is thin and bald with fur loss and shivering-

And Ewt licks his face, nuzzles him, nips him to encourage him eat.


	33. AI AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If you're interested in doing any more 3-sentence fic prompts: 1) Newmann 2) Hermann-is-an- A.I. (or an uploaded consciousness) AU.

"Go-go-go-" Newt chants, out of breath behind him, he’s tiring, but Hermann is still trying to work out limbs and feet and moving and the bizarre continuous falling that is running, so they’re more or less keeping the same pace, at least no one seems to have noticed-

As though this was just temping fate, the alarms start to scream just at this minute, Newt swears and finds strength somewhere and shoves Hermann hard, dragging his ungainly, uncertain steel boned body behind him as they burst through the final set of doors.

Tendo is waiting for them in the car, Newt had sent him a photo of the man when they first been planning this, but seeing him- seeing this- alive and moving and himself a part of it now- his circuits buzz with excitement at the thought of being free, after so long alone- failed experiment too dangerous to set free and too valuable to destroy-

"Go-go go-" Newt shouts, jumping in the front seat, Hermann doesn’t know how to open the car door and isn’t sure his fingers work well enough yet, so he jumps in the back, the car sinking under his weight.

Tendo guns the engine and the car jolts, throwing Hermann half under the back seat, he rolls over and curls up on the seat, hugging his knees as Newt grins at him and- gott, he’s beautiful, and Hermann can reach out now, and touch him with sensors after so long staring from an old camera and before- not even that, nothing, before Newt found him-

He smiles, and Newt smiles, and Tendo laughs in exhilaration as they blow out of Gottlieb Industries and out to the open road.


	34. Cyberpunk/Biopunk AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 1) Newmann 2) Cyberpunk/biopunk AU (maybe Hermann is a hacker and Newt designs bizarre physical mutations for fun and profit)

Newt could track the progress of Hermann’s illness by the slow encroachment of metal and wires along his body, more every time they met; he’d lost one leg to it by the time they had chosen to meet in person rather than through the oculnet, using a cane to maintain balance between his steel limb and flesh one.

Now, he still carries the cane, although both legs are now metal. They spark and warm under Newt’s fingers as he traces the fine, delicate lines of the build, enjoying Hermann’s sudden intake of breath as his fingers- he grew bioelectric emitters just for the occasion- sketches patterns of electricity up to the bare, human flesh of his hip.

"You utter-" Hermann breathes, tongue coming out to lick over plaskin lips, dark camera eyes wide and eager "- you monstrosity- you- frankenstein-"

Newt grins, phosphorescent lips stretching, biogenerators grounding lightning between his teeth; “You know you love it.”


	35. Big Happy Kaiju Family III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: 1) Newmann 2) Anything you'd like from the de-aged Anteverse Refugee and/or the Newt-is-a-kaiju Anteverse Refugee AUs. (Maybe little Newt and Hermann are discovered. Maybe some stuff about how kaiju Newt and Hermann worked with the PPDC without being found out. Did they announce they were kaiju immediately? Did they keep it a secret?) I really loved those two AUs.

The representative from the Pan Pacific Defence Corps -Stacker, he calls himself- takes his tea black and without sugar, and sits down without hesitation, his eyes track from Newt - fidgeting in the second chair- and Hermann- busying himself in the kitchenette to give his hands something to do; he doesn’t look frightened, but neither of them look very intimidating like this;

"If you want us to work with you, we will need- assurances- I am sure Newton explained what happened the- the last time-"

"We have no connection with the xenobiology research corporation;" Stacker doesn’t avoid their eyes, sitting with his back ramrod straight, "And Dr Lightcap’s pull will be sufficient to keep them away from both of you;"

Hermann hesitates, meets Newt’s eyes, Newt shrugs; echoing helplessness- _what can we do_ \- “I assume we will have to be - open, with our identities;”

Stacker nods, swallows a mouthful of tea, “Everyone in the corps is familiar with your website, they would guess regardless; we supposed you would be more- comfortable, giving up this disguise?”

They look at each other, and Stacker sighs and leans back in his chair, “Gentlemen, we need your help; the Jaeger program is extremely promising but we have yet to get the code functional; once we do we will need all the information you can provide, the suits funding us are getting impatient and we need victories-” He catches his breath, looks away, “God, do we need victories,” it’s little more than a whisper;

Hermann nods reluctantly, God, do they understand, city after city in ruins from the Kaiju and the bombs that are the only weapons that even remotely work- more needed now for every kill- and the sky turning strange colours at sunset, the radioactive particles choking the air, the desperate panic sweeping the globe; eight Kaiju dead, and a dozen cities gone-

Stacker puts down his teacup, “Now gentlemen, can I report back that you will be joining us?”

Hermann sighs, Newt shrugs, “Of course, we will be with you within the week,” Stacker smiles, and sets down his cup, “Although this is not what you want me for,” Hermann continues, “Perhaps you could allow me to examine the code, I have a- particular skill with code and mathematics, I may be able to help.”


	36. Daemons AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chalchiuhtotolin asked: Newmann. His Dark Materials and/or daemons AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anteverse Refugee AU for His Dark Materials

It only became a problem when Hermann came to Germany, before, he had moved around enough, seen people rarely enough, that people tended not to notice his lack of a daemon- or if they did, they thought it must be something small- a dormouse curling warm and safe in his pocket, a snake wrapped tight around his forearm, basking in the heat of his body-

But when he works his way through building himself a new identity in this world, his fingers hover helplessly over the keys in the field marked ‘Daemon- species, gender, markings’ because there is nothing to say-

It marks him as forever outside this world, never to be part of it- faith teaches that Daemons are representations of the soul, and Hermann’s heart sinks heavy to his tails at the reminder that he does not have one.

He wakes, one morning after his journey to Germany, in the student squat he shares with three others, to a soft pressure on his shoulder; Hermann opens his eyes- the pressure should be a shock- should be fearful because he can feel the slight pressure on his tails and if someone is touching him they must be able to tell-

He cannot maintain the fear. It lapses and fades into the sweet contentment that fills every bone in his body, such happiness-

He looks over, looks into huge bright eyes that look into his like a ray of sunshine, and Hermann cannot help it, a soft cry escapes him and he struggles to free his arms- to reach out-

The Daemon- his daemon, moves first, scuttling along his chest and curling up in the hollow of his belly, a tight ball of heat and fur and everlasting, almost intolerable joy, Hermann manages to get his arms around the tiny thing, holds her to his heart and weeps, tearlessly, strangled alien cries as he holds her to him, her soft tail flicking against his arms, her face coming up to touch his and she whispers wordlessly, soothing, tiny paws coming up to touch his face, the corners of his eyes.


	37. Big Happy Kaiju Family IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chalchiuhtotolin asked: I realized that, with the existence of the Anteverse AU with both Newt and Hermann being kaiju, babies could easily be a thing.

Breakfast a more sedate meal than those they have had for the first few weeks, where Hermann had stuffed himself with everything Newt could make; Newt doesn’t eat much, toying with the half-liquid slush of cloned tissue, pushing it from one side of his plate to the other with one clawed finger, he looks distracted; Hermann swallows his mouthful and is about to tell him to stop playing with his food- a secret thrill at saying something so utterly _normal_ when they are both sitting here like this, skinless at Hermann’s dining table-

Newt beats him to it; “Do you want to breed?”

Hermann chokes; startling Newt with sudden ragged snarls as he tries to swallow the sudden knot in his throat- “What-“

"I mean," Newt speaks quickly, maybe afraid Hermann will shoot him down the moment he can find the breath, "We’ve got food now, and I can make as much of it as we want- I’m going to get the components from ebay so we don’t have to rely on the university labs- and we’ve got your flat and it’s quiet here and we’ve got money and I thought you might want to-" He breaks off, brightly mottled belly heaving as he tries to catch his breath; "It’s safe here;" he finishes softly,

Hermann swallows carefully, throat teeth shredding the chunk that had choked him, “With me-” He breaks off, realising how stupid that was before he finishes the sentence;

Newt makes a show of looking around- inexplicably, no other infiltrators appear - “I like you a lot,” Newt’s hand slips over and takes one of Hermann’s, “I mean, yeah, you kinda scared me at first- you were the fucking pit champion, man, you could kill me like-” he waves a hand- “But you’ve been really awesome, you took care of me and showed me around and put up with me when I was really- stupid-“

Hermann hesitates, then turns his hand over to hold Newt’s in return, “It was no hardship,”

Newt smiles, “Thanks; but see that’s what I mean- it’s _good_ here; so fucking good, I couldn’t imagine-” His voice breaks and Hermann squeezes his hand in comfort; he knows, “- so why shouldn’t we, you know, have kids? We could take time off, I could do my PHD over the internet and you could write books or something, we could get a house in the middle of nowhere and stay until they could spin skins too and we could say we adopted-“

"It’s a risk," Hermann breathes, because he has to, because someone has to or the hot, brilliant joy building inside him will explode and swallow them both,

Newt grins, “Seriously? You lived in the pits and you’re calling _this_ a risk-” He looks away, when he glances back up, he’s still smiling, but it’s softer now, “Wouldn’t it be worth it- we wouldn’t be alone; we’d be the- the start of something better, and the kids we’d have, they wouldn’t know about the pits, or the Masters or- anything-” He catches his breath - “wouldn’t that be-“

 _A victory-_ the words reverberate between them;

Hermann  looks away; there should be reasons against this, nothing so good should come with so few strings- “Yes,” The word almost slips out, but when he hears it he knows the right of it; Newt grins so expansively Hermann wonders if the top of his head is about to come off, “But-” He holds up an extended claw, Newt settles down in a pose of complete attentiveness, “You will give me few months to settle matters, I cannot just- run away and we have no idea how long- gestation- will take-” just saying the words sends a thrill of joy through Hermann;

Newt nods furiously, “Totally, take your time,” He gets up and comes to stand beside Hermann, putting solid arms around his bony form and pulling him against his warm, comfortable body; Hermann purrs, “We’ve got all the time now,” Newt kisses the side of his head, just below the spines, “All the time we need,”

Less than a week later. Trespasser attacks.


	38. Classical Painter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newmann AU where Hermann is a classical painter with Newt as his model? (I just love the thought of Newt spread naked over a chaise lounge with a bunch of grapes!)

The new model is trouble, Hermann knows _that_ as soon as he sees him; oh, he’s perfect- he’s never had cause to complain about his agent’s choices- but-

His models are usually more… statuesque, tall young men as Apollo and Area; athletic women as Athena and Diana- beautiful certainly, in a cold, marble way, as though Hermann was painting from a classical art piece, but nothing he felt he could touch-

But this one-

He’s for Dionysus, and he smiles when he comes in, shrugs off his hoodie and trousers; “Yeah, I mean, your agent said you wanted tattoos, so I guess this should be okay-” He hopes on to the couch and settles in a classical pose, picking up a bunch of grapes and dangling it over his mouth.

Hermann swallows; the man’s body is covered in delicate tattoos- not quite the twining vines Hermann wanted to depict, but it’ll work as a guide to colour- but it’s the body that makes his heart sink and his mouth go dry and other- more intimate- parts of his anatomy perk up to pay attention; the soft curves of his body, the plump fullness of his buttocks where he curls more comfortably on the couch, legs drawing up and folding the most _delicious_ lines in the slight pudge of his belly;

The man smiles at Hermann; a little uncertain, and Hermann swallows and forces himself to speak, “One leg up please- the other one- good, turn your body a little more-” the deep groove between his buttocks comes into view and Hermann has to pause to catch his breath, “One arm outflung please- the grapes are good- I’ll sketch that first so just hold it for the moment-“

His eyes can’t quite draw away from the light thatch of hair between his thighs, and most of his body is wanting to get a _lot_ closer, but his hands’ demands are the loudest- they know what to do and his fingers scream for a pencil to begin.

Hermann takes a deep breath, sips his tea, “Perfect,” his voice is lower than usual, husky and hungry, his model looks over his shoulder at him, and smiles cheekily;

Well; Hermann thinks, starting on the outstretched curve of the arm, the perfect fingers delicately holding the grapes, maybe afterward he could offer his- _perfect gorgeous delicious_ \- model a cap of tea after this, and perhaps make an appointment for a less demanding meeting, but one which Hermann fervently hopes will involve even less clothing.


	39. Harry Potter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sherriaisling asked: Hermann/Newt; Harry Potter AU

Newton’s eye is black, his lip cut and bleeding. Hermann glances up and down the hallways to make sure Filch isn’t there and lifts his wand; “ _Episky;_ ”

Newt runs his tongue over his no longer bleeding lip, bares bloody teeth in a savage grin; “Fuck them anyway, all that pure-blood shit and they fight like fucking footballers-“

"Let me see-" Hermann touches Newt’s chin to turn his face to the light, his cheekbone is swollen and when Hermann touches it he hisses in pain, "You need to get help- I’ll take you to the infirmary-"

Newt flinches away, scowling, “Sure, after last time and Pomfrey told me to sort it out with _Snape_ , because I’m a fucking Snake so _of course_ I can’t be having the shit kicked out of me by my dear beloved inbred housemates-“

He’s almost shouting; “Newt-” Hermann takes a step in and his arms come up and Newt is solid and trembling and burning up in his arms and for a second he doesn’t move and Hermann’s afraid he’ll pull away, but then he sighs and slumps in and his head drops to rest on Hermann’s shoulder.

"Don’t go back there," his voice cracked, he’s almost begging and he doesn’t care, "Please, they’ll _kill_ you one day and I can’t-” his voice breaks again and he cannot carry on-

"Hey," Newt leans away and tries to smile, "I can take care of myself,"

"Against what- most of your house- with everyone else so _poisoned_ against Slytherin that don’t believe you- _please_ -” Hermann touches the slowly swelling bruise on the side of Newt’s face. “Stay with me; we can find you a bed in Ravenclaw Tower or you can sleep on a sofa or- with me or-“

Newt is shaking his head. He smiles sadly and leans up on tiptoe to kiss Hermann silent- he tastes of hot iron blood and when he pulls away Hermann is gritting his teeth to hold back tears. “They’re giving you enough of a hard time, don’t want you getting anything like this.”

Newt slips out of his hands and Hermann’s finger clench to knots on empty air; “Newton, _please_ -“

Newt shrugs, smiles through a slip lip and a black eye and a fractured cheekbone and god only know what else, “I can take care of myself;”

It’s all bravado, Hermann can hear the undercurrent of fear beneath- such a familiar fear, as he watches Newt disappear back into the savage darkness of the dungeons, and the words and fists and wands of his vicious housemates-

Unless he can do something, unless something changes, Hermann knows he will find Newton at the bottom of the stairs one day, bloody and broken and not breathing.


	40. Discworld AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If you're not getting annoyed by these- Newt/Hermann, Discworld AU

 

The halls is decked out so richly it looked like a Hogswatch tree had exploded- which, as it _i_ _s_ Hogswatch and the Alchemists’ Guild has been invited, is entirely possible.

Newt was hustled around at first, to the fixed smiles of the guests and the increasingly stiff expressions of Dad and Uncle Igor- by the end their expressions were so rigid that their eyes were almost level. Newt had slipped away to the buffet shortly after.

At least the food is good. Newt glances up from his laden plate of a bit- okay, a lot- of everything, and his eyes falls on someone on the other side of the groaning table.

He’s the only person in the hall near Newt’s age, and he’s stuggling to hide even harder than Newt- trying to skulk behind the pillars and only making himself more obvious by the effort.

Newt sneaks around the table, “Hey- hey-” The boy looks up and Newt beckons him over.

The boy glances warily at the knot of adults, obviously in dread of being dragged back for another round of ‘Have you met my  _dear_ son-’ Then he ducks his head and scurries over to Newt, glancing up questioningly through a hidious bowl haircut.

Newt ducks down behind the table. “This is the best place to hide, none of them want to be the first to eat.”

The boy glances over the top of the table doubtfully, “Duke Vimes is eating.”

Newt check and yep, Commander Vimes has that smug smile as he ladles roast beef and bacon from the main roast. Newt grins. “Well if he’s eating no one else will. It’s like a honour thing- they won’t eat while he does, and knowing Vimes he’ll stuff himself all night.”

He startles a laugh out of the boy, he blinks and covers his mouth as though he expected _Newt_ to disapprove.

Newt grins, and the boy’s smile slowly appears as his hand slips away. “I’m Newt, by the way.”

The boy’s smile disappears, he looks at Newt in confusion. “Is that a name?”

Newt shrugs, “Well, I couldn’t be _Igor_ 'cause I'm adopted and Uncle Igor said they tried the names of everything in the old Count's castle until they got to the moat and the decided on newt- so, Newt.” He smiles again, “You're suppose to tell me your name now, I think.”

"Oh!" The boy flushes. "I- my name is Hermann. Hermann- Gottlieb."

His voice drops on the surname, and Newt manages not to wince. He’d heard about the Gottlieb family. They’d gotten the old torches and pitchforks treatment after the Unholy Empire went down; and they hadn’t even been vampires!

He’d asked Dad about it, and Igor had sighed and said there was more than one way of sucking blood, and the villagers weren’t so forgiving of the _other kind_.

He looks more closely at the boy, wondering how you could suck blood without being a vampire, but there was no sign of teeth or suckers or anything, and the boy looks so miserable that Newt doesn’t ask. “Did you go to Bonk much? We used to go down there for shopping and -trade- you know.” Swapping noses, examiningly the latest advances in stitching, helping Uncle Igor finish his collection of left toes.

Hermann nods, looks a little more comfortable. “We had a summer home there; before-” He breaks off, looks away, “Before. We- I- my mother liked it.” He looks down at his hands, narrow little shoulder stiff and hunched. Newt scoots closer and puts a hand on his arm. When Hermann doesn’t shrug him off, he leans in and puts and arm around his shoulders.

Hermann looks up in surprise, and Newt smiles. He smiles back a little, and settles back against the chair leg. “Why did you leave, was it- the Fall?”

"Nah." Newt shakes his head. "Oh, the mob came after the old Count when after the Empire Fell, but that was just because everyone was doing it and they hadn’t had a good torches and pitchforks time for a few years. They didn’t even bother staking him, just shot him through the heart with a bolt and left it at that. You know, for old time’s sake. But we had to move on, Dad’s cousin Igor got a place in the City Watch here, so Dad wanted to go, then Uncle Igor came and they thought it would be nice for me to be around, you know- _people_ , so hey.” Newt smiles.

Hermann nods, the more Newt speaks, the looser his shoulders become, the more he relaxes into Newt’s arm. His thin body is warm and Newt feels a quiver somewhere deep in his belly at the contact. “Is that why you’re here; with- Duke Vimes?”

Newt glances over the table. Vimes is talking to a tall man with Hermann’s narrow build and sharp features. Newt’s met quite a lot of vampires, and the old Count was hundreds of years old, but he’s never met someone as _dead_ and _cold_ as this man. Even Mr Slant, across the hall, looks more relaxed and alive.

Dad and Uncle Igor are there too, and Mr Gottlieb is so stiff Newt wonders if they could use him for cateract surgery.

"Yeah," He slips back down, "Old Vimes likes bringing us along, it pisses of the nobs." Newt hesitates, because Hermann _is_ technically a nob, but he’s smiling.

"Hermann!" The voice is like a bad bone saw on a thighbone, Newt grits his teeth and Hermann goes stiff. He glances at Newt, who shakes his head.

"I have to." He whispers. "It’ll be worse later if I don’t."

"Hermann!" Hermann starts to stand up.

"Hey." Newt catches his hand. "You’re at the Assassin’s Guild, right?"

Hermann glances at his father, then down at Newt and nods quickly.

"I’m at the Watchhouse in Pseudopolis Yard, almost every day. You can come around any time."

Hermann looks from him to his father, then nods again, just once.


	41. Jaeger pilots AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thedrawbridgethatismypants asked: if you're still taking these: Newmann au where they're jaeger pilots?

Newt wakes to the taste of blood, one eye doesn’t open fully, and the air stinks of burnt plastic and burning diesel; his legs are in agony and Newt cries out- and another scream rings out at the same time- a perfect echo-

Newt looks at himself and no- his legs are fine, he is half tangled in the wires and cables of the conpod, but he’s fine-

Newt forgets the pain, a ghost grip sinking it’s claws into his legs, he fights his way free and falls to the uneven floor and no- no please no _please_ -

"Hermann-" his voice cracks, his throat is bone dry;

A groan answers him from the half-caved wall, Newt staggers over, and the floor trembles under him.

He freezes, the remains of the Jaeger trembles to the snarls and roars from outside; half buried under the wreckage, Hermann turns his head up to look at him; “Go;” it’s barely a whisper;

"Fuck that," Newt falls to his knees next to him, He manages to work his fingers between Hermann and the metal fragments, he grits his teeth and heaves-

"You have to go!" Hermann’s eyes are wide, desperate, "It’ll come back- please- don’t let it get you too, please Newt-"

"Fuck that;" Newt snarls, all the time in the dojo is paying off, he manages to work the wreckage up a little, "I’m going to lift this enough for you to slip out, what I tell you to, _move-_ ”

"I won’t be able to run," Hermann whispers desperately, "Save yourself, please-"

"Shut up and-" Newt takes a deep breath- " _Move-”_ Every muscle in his body screams, his back feels as though it’s crumbling under the weight-

Hermann ramps forwards on his elbows, hissing in agony, tears of pain running down his face, his right leg is bloody, his left useless and dragging behind him; Newt drops the load and huddles next to him, pulling Hermann close, feeling his body shake in his arms-

_"You have to leave-_ " Hermann whispers;.

"I’m not going anywhere," Outside the Jaeger, the Kaiju roars again, in triumph.


	42. Space Chamption AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the-oxford-english-fangeek asked: Newt/Hermann - Space Opera AU 
> 
> Anonymous said:Newmann Star Trek (or any other sci-fi setting if Trek isn’t your thing) AU

Continuation of [this ficlet](http://skull-bearer.tumblr.com/post/94859649013/im-baaaack-to-make-3-sentence-requests-newmann):

The planet is solid diamond; Hermann had been aware such worlds existed- at least theoretically- but to think he would _be here_ standing on the surface, the gleaming surface reflecting the swirling nebula that streaks the sky above them-

His suit is light and easy to move in, skintight and warm around him, his breath soft, and he can hear the excited gasps and delighted exclamations of the rest of the crew.

It’s like a dream, he wonders through the razor sharp canyons, the facets- cut by star dust and faint solar light more finely than any gemcutter could dream- dazzle red and gold and green and silver and the sky above is a blaze of light so vivid he cannot tell if the colour is reflection, or some impurity in the dazzling, deadly stones- they spiral up in long arching arabesques, as though they too wanted to reach the stars and become one with the blaze of liquid light and spacedust surrounding this - gorgeous, wonderful, impossible planet-

He feels more than hears someone behind him- the planet is too small to have an atmosphere- and Hermann turns to seen Newt behind him- the alien has another name, but for all his attempts, Hermann cannot pronounce it, Newt had laughed and said he liked Newt just fine-

He settles beside Hermann and his eyes crinkle in a smile behind his breathing mask- unlike everyone else, Newt’s species has such touch skin he can wander in near vacuum without a suit. He slips a hand inside Hermann’s glove, and Hermann can feel the pressure of his hand when Newt squeezes his;

Sometimes, Hermann cannot believe it- he feels tears spring to his eyes and his breath catches in his throat; Newt and the others look at him worriedly, and Hermann tries to wave them off, cheeks wet, the light in his eyes blurring and doubling and he blinks furiously, trying to clear them because he cannot loose a single moment of this- this wonder- this impossible, gorgeous beauty that he could only have dreamed of only six months ago, glimpsed no more than a fraction through even the most powerful of telescopes-

Newt pulls him close, Hermann leans against his solid body, wishes he could wipe his eyes; “It’s okay,” his voice is thick, “I’m just- it’s a natural reaction to see something so-beautiful-” his voice breaks, he shuts up.

Newt strokes his back, firmly enough that he can feel it through the touch fabric of his suit, “You come from a species of poets,” his face touches the side of Hermann’s mask, “You can bring your artists here one day, we’ll record this planet as a place of beauty, so everyone can come here.”

It startles a laugh out of Hermann, and when he looks up, the lights of the nebula are in Newt’s large, sweet eyes, blaze around the spires of diamond surrounding them.


	43. Mutant Powers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> patster223 asked: Newmann au where they have x-men like superpowers :) 
> 
> Anonymous said: 3 sentence AU prompt: Newmann, X-men verse.

Outside, the air is 40 below freezing, but Newt radiates heat where Hermann holds tight to him- hovering a hundred meters above the frozen North, a glorious expanse of billions of ice crystals, reflecting the waves of multicoloured light that waves and trembles high above all of them.

Hermann glances at Newt uncertainly, he can hold him up without trouble, but for all the beauty of this place, Newt still hasn’t explained why they are here; when Newt catches his eye, he just smiles, face awash in colour from the Aurora, “Just hang on a bit-“

A bit, an hour, a week- Hermann could wait here for days, watching as the Northern lights make the shadows of the great glaciers below them dance and sway, stain green, red, blue- the single dot of their shadows sweeping across the great, impossible icescape-

Suddenly, Newt points up at a cluster of shimmering green, “Here we go!”

Hermann tightens his grip on Newt, feeling the blazing heat of his body burn the cold that claws ravenously at their little bubble of warmth, the heat rising from their bodies turning to ice crystals in the lethal air-

And the flaming colours of the sky are split by sharps of pure light- white, red, gold scything down, bursting and roaring out as they burn up through the sky-

Newt is smiling at Hermann’s awestruck expression, “Biggest meteor storm for years; look- that one hit the ice-“

The ice cracks and screams when the white-hot meteorite hits it, a column of steam rising from the violently dark hole in the featureless blue of the ice-

Newt nudges him, “What do you think- a souvenir?”


	44. Scars AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newmann idea! Hermann is openly tattooed and wears the showy clothes while Newt covers up. Otherwise they're the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for past suicide attempts

Newt is smiling by the time they get back to their room and Hermann is nearly out of breath; he barely has time to close the door and Newt is on him in the next moment, fingers wandering over the collar of his jacket, inside the worn cotton of his shirt - Jaeger coding team 2015, because with the world ending, he may as well be comfortable- “Shit,” he breathes against Hermann’s mouth, so close Hermann can almost taste the coffee they had shared earlier, “I’ve wanted you- for so long-“

  
"Yes-" Hermann leans in and finally finally finally takes those lips for his own, hot and sweet and better than his could have imagined, his hands coming to run up Newt’s to the tight cuffs of his corduroy jacket, working the buttons loose-  
Newt flinches and snatches his hands away, tucking them under his arms and huddling away in on himself, the warmth and eagerness gone in a heartbeat.

  
Hermann untangles himself from his leather jacket, throwing it over Newt’s bed and coming closer, Newt looks suddenly very small and- despite the endless layers of old clothes- very, very young; Hermann cups his face with his hand, turning Newt’s up to face him, “I’m okay,” his voice is unsteady;

  
"You’re not," Hermann sits on the bed, tugging Newt up to sit beside him, Newt is shivering, fists clenched; Hermann strokes the side of his face, coursing down his neck to the tightly buttoned neck of his old hoodie. Newt shivers when he eases the zipper down, but doesn’t pull away or protest; when he meets Hermann’s eyes, his are dark and pleading, silently begging Hermann not to- not to do what?

  
He finds out when his fingers brush the edge of an old scar, rough and coarse, ringing Newts neck; he shivers wretchedly as Hermann opens one, two hoodies, the shirt buttoned right up to his throat, the scarf worn under that; and when those are gone, and Hermann’s hands brushes the endless layers of cloth down Newt’s arms, he finds more scars; little ridges of skin lining the inside of both arms like hundreds of lines of traintrack- deepest at the junction of his wrists-

Hermann has nothing to say, it is all he can do to keep his face blank, Newt looks at him, at the door, at the floor- at anywhere but his own body; “I guess I was a genius at everything but that, yeah?” he tries to smile.

  
Hermann cannot speak, he draws Newt into his arms and holds him tight, pressing soft kisses down the side of his neck, over the old scar of rope burn around Newt’s throat.


	45. Mermaid!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newmann au: mermaid newt and environmentalist hermann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Newt based on Alienfirst’s [wonderful sketch](http://alienfirst.tumblr.com/post/94411613919/i-decided-to-try-and-draw-a-newt-every-day-in))

It’s so early no one but a handful of sailors are up when Hermann leans over the bow, looking down into the water, the boat has been bobbing at anchor for days, and Hermann had insisted against using an outboard motor, insisting it risked damaging the fragile reef- the only time he had seen them before was when the ship had broken down and been becalmed for days-

Hermann leans over the side and looks over into the deep, dark water where the reef overhangs the deep pacific rift, the sun only just up, shafts of light sweeping down into the darkness.

He isn’t sure how long he waits there, hardly breathing, when he sees them, the slow stirring so deep they are barely visible even in the crystal clear water; it had been only a glimpse that last time, but that was enough- he had moved heaven and earth to scrounge up the money for another expedition- just to be make sure- to be certain he had not been seeing things-

The water flickers with phosphorecent brightness, dancing so deep that Hermann cannot make them out- but for them to be visible so deep down, they must be of considerable size;

Then, when Hermann begins to wonder if he will be able to get back up for the cramps in his legs, one of the clusters of light begins the swirl up-

Hermann forgets the breathe at the sight, the lower body like that of a blue-ringed octopus- but huge, tentacles spanning three meters in width as they expand to their fullest- and the upper body-

Hermann looks down into the smiling face of a young man, hands outstretched to touch the hull of the ship, human body glowing with bright blue stripes, back fanning out in delicate spines like a lionfish.

His mouth moves soundlessly when he sees Hermann, tentacles fanning around him to keep him in place, he looks as startled as Hermann is and Hermann reads the slowly growing delight on his face in the same moment he feels and answering wave of joy well up inside him; he reaches down and touches fingertips to the water-

The man’s smile widens and his blue-ringed fingers come up to press against his, slick and grainy, and Hermann again forgets to breathe as he swims closer, their faces only inches apart-

A loud clatter from the galley breaks the silence, and Hermann jumps, when he looks down, the man is drifting back down to the rift, still smiling; he touches one hand to his chest, and points to the sun, tracing an arc before pointing to the west;

Hermann nods furiously, smiling uncontrollably and holding up his hand to wave goodbye as the mysterious- _beautiful -_ man slips away into the darkness.


	46. Vampire!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newmann vampire AU?

Newt coughs and tastes a rainbow of stolen blood, a thick gurgle from the hole in his chest- leaking thick and rich and half clotted from the wound; the pain is a dull pervasive ache as his body struggles to knot tissues back together around the holy bullet slowly burrowing its way towards his heart; he coughs against and Hermann helps him sit up to spit a welt of blood across his front; “W-what a - w-w-waste-“

He tries to smile, and Hermann returns it, hands carding through Newt’s hair; he’s calm, which is a relief because Newt doesn’t think he could deal if Hermann had been freaking out- it hurts too much and right now Hermann solid presence, the weight of his hands are all that is keeping Newt from screaming.

The pain is so all-pervasive that the heat on his skin is drowned out until Newt looks down and, under the blood, his hand is starting to redden from sunburn, above them, the sky is turning grey; “Hermann-” he brings up a thick gobbet of blood, “Hermann- the sun-“

"Shh," Hermann isn’t moving, his eyes are closed, turned to the east.

"But you-" Newt cannot carry on, the blood is choking him, he cannot even protest-

"It’s been so long," Hermann murmurs, "So many hundred years- I cannot even remember;"

Newt tries to swallow, gasps as the muscles shift and the bullet slips through tissues and scorch his aeorta, Hermann opens his eyes and meets Newt’s pleading ones, “Haven’t you missed the sun, wouldn’t it be worth one last sunrise-“

Newt turns his head with difficulty, and the sun crests over the last hill; the pain turns hot and sweet and burning, a cry building and lost in his throat, body turning to ash and dust and light in one last purification.


	47. Angel/Demon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newmann au: one is a demon, the other an angel.

The fire of hells are growing cold, when he leaves; there are still demons here, and lost souls, but they are pale shadows endlessly repeating the same tortures like broken marionettes, their substance wearing away to nothing, renewing itself in the reality of the world above-

A world, the demon thinks, which no longer has need for a heaven or a hell, souls passing through and renewing themselves without the need of heavenly reward or hellish punishment, the respective realms atrophying to nothing.

It is freeing, when he passes through the veils, never to have to hear the screams of the lost and the laughter of the demons run mad from the pointlessness of it- the demon spreads his wings in the silence of the winter’s night, delighting in the crisp frost under his bare feet, the ice in the air after the increasing hollowness of his old home- there would be nothing left of it soon, frayed to nothing, worn away from lack of souls and purpose.

The chill air cools his overheated skin, paling from red to pale among the ice crystals of the stars- _free free a thousand years lost and he is finally free_ -

His wings arch, catch the breeze and soar, until the lights of the town below are mirrors to the light above, and there is nothing of flame left within him, a purification into flesh beyond what heaven could grant-

A flicker across the stars catches his attention, the fluttering of feathered wings and the demon smiles in recognition of a fellow emigrant, he soars up and they circle each other, the angel’s white wings darkening to grey, his smile broadening as they dance together in the silence of the winter’s night;

The demon extends his hand, and the angel takes it, they drift down together to the solid, sweet, perfect earth, the crackle of frozen grass, the crack of forming ice on the trees above them; that hand in his is warm, the angel is smiling, and the demon cannot help but join him, “My name,” he tries to cutting air, rejoicing in the chill in his lungs, the joy of giving the name he has harboured in his heart for so long, “Is Hermann,”

The angel holds his hand tight, comes close, long wings trailing patterns in the falling snow, “Mine’s Newt."


	48. Big Happy Kaiju Family V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Anteverse AU where they're both Kaiju - what life is like for them in the Shatterdomes during the war. Maybe interacting with lil Mako?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(There’s a lot I want to say here so have a ficlet)_

The Kaiju is called Hardship, and Newt moans softly at the sight of her, the gaping wounds across her back and arms as she lurches blindly towards the ruins of San Francisco- a safe place to drop the bomb if this last, final gamble doesn’t work.

Coyote Tango is a gleaming silver monolith in the dim light from where they crouch, in the shadows of burned out building to watch this- the final gasp of hope in a world choked by fallout and cities burnt out and millions dead.

Hardship turns her head and Newt cries out again- loud enough that Hermann had to hold him down, claws just extended, to calm him- her primary eyes are gone, Newt rocks and Hermann hushes him, feeling the hivemind burn with his memories of curling up against her great flanks, hunting tiny skinmites for food and pressing his mind against her great, simple one until they were all but one.

Coyote sets off the disruptor Newt had created and the Kaiju _roars_ , the Masters’ hold on her suddenly broken as she falls to the ground and thrashes, kicking blindly like a fallen horse; Newt howls in wordless triumph but-

But she gets up, drunkenly, lost in her pain and deaf to Newt and Hermann’s attempts to sooth her rage; all scents are alien to her in this world, and the only thing she can hear is the clank of Coyote Tango.

"No-" Newt moans as she lurches towards the Jaeger, jaws soundlessly open, burst eyes rolling and pouring blood, "No don’t- please-"

Hermann takes him and tucks Newt’s head against his chest, stifling his cries as Tango is forced to attack, “Shh- shhh-” Hermann tries to sooth him, “It’s a mercy Newton- she’s gone, my love, she’s gone- I’m sorry-“

At her final, dying cry, Newt goes limp under him, crying in deep choking sobs.

 

* * *

 

It is less than three months before the next attack. Hermann knows her, remembers sneaking into her pen when he was so hungry the world was going dark around the edges and risking being snapped up in her great jaws to snatch some small morsel of food.

He had looked up and she had been gazing at him, the great height of her mind only projecting curiosity at this tiny being in front of her. He had eaten in safety beside her, the radiating heat of her body cutting through the intolerable cold of the Anteverse.

They are calling her Onibaba.

They cannot go to Tokyo, left behind to watch the horror on a screen, Newt barely able to peer over his paws to watch, Onibaba driven in howling, desperate madness into the city, ramming her bulk against the skyscrapers in an attempt to break through.

And Coyote Tango, two juggernauts in a too-frail city. Even from half a world away, the disruptor fractures into the Hivemind, making them both shiver, pushing the Masters a little further away.

And Onibaba screams, flailing and trying to back away but she cannot- she’s stuck in the cluster of buildings. Coyote Tango steps forwards and she cries out again, unable to get free, trying to crawl inside her own shell to escape.

Tango stops, fist still raised, heavy cannons lowered and aimed at the wailing, terrified Kaiju.

“Don’t.” Newt whispers, “Don’t, please-“

And Hermann has nothing to say- she’s _terrified_ and who wouldn’t be, lost in a strange world, alone in her mind for the first time, with a monstrous nightmare looming over her, weapons raised to strike-

And Coyote Tango lowers its fists, steps closer and grips the sides of Onibaba’s shell, shifting her just a little.

It’s enough, Onibaba manages to turn. She races back, long scuttling legs carrying her above the carnage and her shell sweeping waves as she throws herself into the ocean, diving to the shelter of the deep waters.

Newt takes what must be his first breath in the last few moments, his sides heaving, eyes wide, still half crying in deep chokes. Hermann rubs his back, smiles because- “It worked.” Hermann touches his head to Newt’s, “You did it, my love.”

Newt chokes again, staring at the feed which is starting to cut to the few news crews still functioning shouting over the images of the attack. Hermann silences it with a flick of his tails.

Then the phone rings. Hermann growls, pats Newt’s shoulder and picks it up.

They are wanted in Tokyo.

 

* * *

 

Onibaba’s mind dwarfs them, huge, simple thoughts towering over them, like Kanji characters painted miles high. It is strange to be so close to one of his cousins after so long. The heat of her body is smoothing, and Newt lounges on her shell happily, his mind offering an unending stream of chatter, like a mouse chattering to a whale.

Hermann lies down; enjoy the warmth of the sun, turning his head to look towards the distant spires of Tokyo, the arched necks of cranes visible in the distance as they start the slow process of rebuilding city.

Newt nudges him, and smiles. He’s holding a skinmite by one leg. “You’ve never had one, right?”

Hermann smiles; and Newt sets the insect down, cracking its shell open with two hard, practiced cracks of his fists; and peeling it open.

On the distant beach, Hermann can just make out two figures looking out towards them. He recognises Stacker Pentecost as one of them, the other- he doesn’t know.  A child. Hermann smiles and lifts a hand at them, and he sees Pentecost lifting a hand to wave back.

“We can’t send her back.” Newt looks up from their little meal- the meat is hot and fresh, solid and utterly delicious- “You know we can’t, I don’t care what they say-“

“No, of course not.” Hermann touches the shell under them. “Besides,” Hermann smiles, “Think about it. Every Kaiju they send through, we can turn free, how long until we’ve got an army?”

Newt grins, and Onibaba shivers beneath them, her thoughts shivering with rage with the hunger to turn her newly freed strength against their tormentors.


	49. Undertaker!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pinkieblues asked: If you would like to consider the option of Undertaker Hermann and Embalmer Newt as a possible AU for your 'A Thousand Worlds For Us To Share' series that would very neat. If not, thank you for writing and posting Newmann fanfic anyway,

Hermann stretches and closes his laptop, arching his back and feeling his shoulder pop, he digs his fingers into his leg and massages the muscle, a silent apology to his own body for the long day;

Newt is still in the cold room, finishing up with their last client, he’s so absorbed in working on them that he doesn’t even notice Hermann- he’s in the final stages, just putting a little makeup on the old man to make him look- well, a bit less dead, his fingers moving quickly and deftly and with- _humanity_ , as though his client might sit up and complain about the service at any time.

It sets a warm light inside Hermann, a little energy after the exhausting- _draining, rewarding_ \- day, Newt finally notices him and smiles, “Hey,”

Hermann steps over, and as Newt straightens he steals a sweet kiss; Newt tastes of salt and Vaseline, and he leans in a little, for a moment, Hermann can feel how tired he is too, the deep longing to just lose the gloves and the scrubs and just _go home_.

When Hermann tries to snatch a second kiss, and Newt pulls away, “Not yet dude, I just want to finish this,” he leans back over the body, adding a little rouge on the man’s cheeks, just enough to counteract the bluish tint of death, “Unless,” he glances at Hermann over his glasses, “You like me like this, all done up and bent over-“

Hermann cuffs him across the back of the head, “Finish off and get changed, I’ll close up and get the car started,”

"Sure thing," Newt smiles, and Hermann sighs as he walks out and starts locking up, he cannot wait to get home.


	50. Fast food AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newmann au where on or the other works at taco bell or some other fast food joint and all the flirting.

Hermann looks up and can’t help but smile, it’s the rather sweet young man with the tattoos again, and for all the _exhaustion_ of his endless day, it’s the one part of it Hermann can look forward to- the time when this odd regular comes in for always the same sub- ham, pickles, mayonnaise and mushrooms with _no cheese_ -

But today he doesn’t seem to want to meet Hermann’s eyes, he shuffles and looks down at the counter so intently that Hermann isn’t sure when he asks “The regular?”

The man doesn’t looks at him, only staring down at the counter and fiddling with his pockets, not at all like the swaggering, brittle, argumentative - _beautiful_ \- young man Hermann is always secretly pleased to see, “Are you all right?”

The man nods, but still doesn’t look up or speak, Hermann sighs and tries to put out of his mind, but the disappointment is another weight on his aching body, and he has to shove his worry away because- it’s nothing to do with him, in the end, unless this man wants to tell him-

He’s setting down the sub and is about to ring up the cost- always the same- when the man finally meets his eyes, huge hazel-green eyes that always makes Hermann’s heart shiver in his chest; wide and worried as he suddenly blurts “Look, I- I really like you and you’ve been so awesome with me but I know you have to be nice to everyone so please don’t take this the wrong way if this is awful but I _really_ like you and if you want to meet up after work here’s my number and I won’t be a shit if you say no or anything and oh fuck I’m so sorry I’m so fucked up-“

He all but throws down the money, and a crumpled bit of paper, then grabs the sub and runs; Hermann looks after him, momentarily speechless, picking up the paper almost without thinking and smoothing it out to a scrawled ' _Hi! I'm Newt and I really like you!_ ' and a phone number;

Newt, Hermann can’t help but smile, and tucks the scrap of paper in his pocket, checking the clock to check his next break, and when he can send Newt a text and plan a- yes, a _date_.


	51. Kaiju Groupie AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaijusplotch asked: Newmann prompt: Newton's the Jaeger-phile and Hermann is the Kaiju Groupie.

Hermann grits his teeth for about the ninth time that day, “Will you stop it with that- that _toy_ -“

Newt glares at him, “Oh come on man, this is an original Romeo Blue scale model, let me at least _unwrap him_ -“

Hermann would throw his hands up, but that would mean falling off his ladder, “Keep your childish enthusiasm to your own time! Don’t you have _work_ to do-“

Newt rolls his eyes, “Oh yeah, _another_ fucking Kaiju liver, you know, I actually thought I’d be doing something _useful_ when I came here-“

Hermann turns so fast he nearly falls, and just about turns this into a clumsy slide down the ladder, “That is a specimen from _Rachnid_ , do you even understand what that means-“

"Oh here we go- Newt mimics Hermann’s mouth with his hand "blah blah blah-"

"This is the most _unique_ Kaiju we have ever seen- nothing that has come before even _compares_ and you are wasting time on a _toy_ while the specimen _degrades_ -“

"Oh come on, it’s been on ice all night and you know it’s stable- of course you know it’s stable, you’ve probably been _praying_ to it, you freak-“

Hermann flushes, furious, “Do not compare me to those superstitious idiots- Just because I take an academic interest-“

"Oh yeah _academic_ , do you wank off to academic papers, ‘cause I saw that bad dragon dildo in your quarters-“

"How dare you- you- _burglarise_ my quarters-“

"Jesus, seriously- I was joking, you seriously have-"

Hermann feels his face flush, his stomach drop to his shoes, “Shut up- we need this research to help develop countering Jaeger tech, if you _loved_ them as much as you pretend to, you would help-“

"Yeah, yeah, whatever- some big Jaeger fan _you_ are,” Hermann hesitates, there’s no mistaking the bitterness and disappointment in Newt’s voice, his anger banks a little, “Fucking head coder for _giant fucking awesome robots_ and you spend your time jerking off to shitty b-movie knock-offs-“

"And those _shitty b-movie knock-offs_ will attack another city if you don’t get back to work!”

He turns his back on Newt and marches back to his blackboards, leaving Newt growling to himself-

"Fucking Kaiju _groupie_.”


	52. 100 Kisses AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: if you're taking ficprompts, how about one where hermann challenges himself that he has to give newt 100 kisses without newt knowing about them before he'll confess his feelings for newt, mostly because he thinks he'll fail his own challenge and then he won't have to face his own feelings.

#1 Hermann blames Tendo for this, he swears their part of the Shatterdome has been decorated with ten times as much mistletoe as the rest, and now Newt is grinning at him-

"Oh, very well," his heart jumps inside his chest, almost bursts when he feels Newt’s lips under his, soft and warm and for a moment time seems to stop between them-

Then Newt pulls away, smiling, eyes bright and sweet and the shards of Hermann’s heart are sinking inside him, heavy and cold, it hurts to have this, so briefly, only to lose it again and it’s on the tip of his tongue to finally _say_ something-

But no, because if he does and Newt- obviously, _inevitably_ \- rejects him, he will never have this again.

It is then he decides on it, one hundred kisses, he will steal a hundred kisses from Newt before he dares to speak, because when Newt says no, he will have those memories to sustain him, at least.

 

* * *

 

#2-8 covered Christmas, because now Hermann is no longer avoiding the mistletoe, Newt corners him at every turn, irritating man.

 

* * *

 

#9 It’s a row, and Newt has had enough. “I’m going for lunch. shall I get you anything, _your majesty_?”

Hermann glowers, “A sandwich, just go-” He flicks a hand at him, then freezes when Newt catches it.

"Your wish is my command," And Newt kisses his hand. His words are sarcastic, but his mouth is soft, tender on Hermann’s rough, chalk-dry hands. Newt glances up at him over his glasses, grins, "Got you to shut up," and dances out of the door when Hermann gathers himself enough to throw an eraser at him.

 

* * *

 

 

#22/23 “What did I tell you about not wearing short sleeves?” Hermann holds his handkerchief to Newt’s nose, trying to stem the bleeding.

"Tol’ you, walked inno a door-" Newt mumbles, taking the handkerchief to let Hermann continue his first aid.

"Which you then fought," Hermann looks at Newt’s bloody knuckles, "Your hands are a mess."

"So kiss ‘em be’er _Mom_ ,” Newt rolls his eyes, glasses hanging half over a cheekbone.

Hermann hesitates, then touches his lips to first one hand, then the other. The torn skin is rough under his lips, a faint taste of salt from the scratches.

Newt blink at him, and Hermann smiles, “Better?”

 

* * *

 

#40 It’s been a long day, and a longer night. Hermann’s leg has been complaining most of the night, but it’s halfway through his -third? fourth- coffee run that it happens. He takes a step, and his leg just- goes, folds up under him and he can’t catch himself, he falls.

The pain explodes down his leg, up his back until even his hand spasms and he drops his stick. Like white hot pokers pressing along the entire side of his body and the world starts the blur and go dark around the edges- it _hurts_ and oh god please make it stop it hurts so much and he’s so tired and it’s the middle of the night and no one is here to help- he can’t get up-

He doesn’t know how long he stays there, the world fading in and out of focus as the pain and his exhaustion come each in turn in waves, it’s cold and he doesn’t care just- make it stop- he’d sleep _here_ if it just means the pain will stop-

Suddenly, there’s a heavy weight on his shoulders, he blinks and looks up, the world a blur of senseless colour. Blinks again and the colours swim into Newt’s worried face. He’s kneeling beside him, pulling Hermann’s arctic coat around him. “Did you fall?

Hermann is just too tired to deny it, too tired to care. He nods.

"Here." Newt gets up on his bad side and gets him up, Hermann gets one half-useless arm over Newt’s shoulder and lets the shorter man take his weight. "I got you."

Hermann nods again, managing to hobble with Newt’s help, just focusing on the heat of Newt’s body against his, working out the heavy, clenching knots in his leg and back.

"Here we are," Newt gets the door open, eases them both in and Hermann manages to limp over to his bed. He collapses.

"I-" He swallows, "I left- my cane-"

"It’s okay," Newt appears in his field of vision, smiling, "I’ll go get it, you get some sleep."

Sleep, what a wonderful idea. His eyes are closed before he even realises it, and he’s half asleep when he feels the soft brush of blankets over him, the impossibly lighter brush of lips just on his.

 

* * *

 

 

#56 It’s another late night, and Newt is asleep, slumped over the desk with a half-finished report spread beside him. It’s due tomorrow but Hermann cannot bring himself to wake Newt. It’s been so long without rest, the Marshall can wait for his report.

He cannot return the favour Newt did him and take him home, but he finds his old coat, and tucks it around Newt’s shoulders, eliciting an exhausted grumble. Newt’s head turning on his arm so the curve of his cheek is just visible.

The temptation is too much, Hermann leans in and touches his lips to the prickle of stubble, closing his eyes, trying to hold back the ache in his shattered heart, deeper than ever.

 

* * *

 

#65 Newt grins at him, “So, how about a kiss for the birthday boy?” Newt closes his eyes and smacks his lips in a cartoonish kiss.

It’s not what Hermann would have hoped, but he will take what he gets. Newt’s lips are paper-dry against his.

 

* * *

 

#82 Hermann lifts an eyebrow, “Why doctor Geiszler, one would almost imagine you will _miss me_.”

Newt shrugs uncomfortably, “Nah, going to be nice to have the place to myself for a week.”

"So you are not going to weep and beg and kiss me goodbye?" Hermann smiles.

Newt looks at him, for a moment uncertain, then lean in and kisses him so suddenly Hermann isn’t sure it is even happening before it’s over.

“‘bye.” Newt manages, and flees.

 

* * *

 

#99 “Hey it’s the sci-fi homos!”

The words are like nails on blackboard, Hermann sees Newt tense beside him. “Are you- _gentlemen_ addressing us?” Hermann turns to the two technicians, who look momentarily uncomfortable.

"Why don’t you go and - _fuck each other,_ right?” Idiot mark #2 offers his priceless opinion.

"Oh, fuck off!" Newt shouts, "You fucking- morons, just-"

Hermann cuts him off, breath coming quickly because this isn’t how he wants to lose his second to last chance, but he wants to shut Newt up before he says anything to get these idiots angry. He spins him around, and kisses him firmly.

The idiots stares, not sure what to say when their insults have just turned to- they think- fact. Newt stares. “Come on.” Hermann sends the idiots a glare, and pulls Newt after him.

 

* * *

 

#100 “What _was_ that?” Newt starts from him when they get back to the lab.

"Those two have the brains of shrimps." Hermann straightens, "They would have hurt you if you had continued."

"You kissed me in front of _them_!” Newt throws his hands up.

The shards of Hermann’s heart sink deep, cutting him apart. “It shut you up and shut them up, that worked, in my opinion.”

"But- " Newt blinks at him, "Like, they think we’re like, a couple, man."

Oh god, it hurts, Hermann feels sick with it because it looks like he will never have this last kiss. It is over now. He clutches the other 99 to the ruins of his heart, hopes they will be enough. “I don’t care.” Oh, if only.

Newt hesitates, then steps closer. Hermann turns to face him. “Dude, do you- want to kiss me? Like, you looked like you liked it.” And the look on his face it’s- it’s almost _hopeful_.

Hermann cannot say anything, his throat is frozen, his mouth is dry. Newt steps closer. “You always looks like you liked it- I _wondered_ , man.”

Hermann looks away, and Newt takes his face, turns him back around until he is looking into those lovely hazel eyes. “You want to kiss me, right?”

His voice is gone, Hermann can only nod, his heart trembles, swells, _whole_.

The final kiss is by far the sweetest.


	53. Space Champion AU III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gluethegrue asked: oh man prompt for the in-space!hermann and alien!newt verse- maybe something from Newt's perspective on Hermann and how interesting he is as a fellow sentient being?

When NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr comes in, Hermann is still asleep, he’s curled up only half under the covering the provided for this strange bare-skinned creature, curled up in a ball facing the wall, where the hologram is still projecting the universe passing them by; Hermann fell asleep watching the stars again, NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr feels himself flush warm yellow at the sight, and for a moment, he feels like he could stand here forever, and he can understand, for once, why some people can tie tails together and drift together, through the thousand currents of the world, for the rest of their lives;

Hermann rolls over and blinks, hazy eyes focusing on Newt- he has the most wonderful eyes, NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr thinks, they remind him of the sweet earth the deepest divers sometimes bring back- his nest parent had a small bubble of it and he remembers staring at it in wonder, the rich, dark colour fascinating him- Hermann’s eyes are just that same shade of lovely-

"Good morning," Hermann murmurs in his own tongue, which NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr prides himself in understand reasonably well, he sits up, drawing his legs under him, "Is it breakfast yet-" his question is broken with a deep inhalation, mouth opening wide in a deep sigh, he rubs his eyes;

NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr settles next to him, “I had a question,” cursing his inability to control his own skin as the slow sweep of embarrassed aqua reaches his face-

Hermann reach over for a little packet of solid water, sipping a liquefying mouthful, “Anything I can do,”

It’s humiliating to have to have to admit ignorance, but research on Hermann’s planet is still in its infancy, NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr considers his options and decides blunt is usually best, “How do you instigate- breeding courtship?”

Hermann makes a harsh hacking sound and NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr realises with alarm that he’s choking; his momentarily frozen unsure if he should pull his head or turn him upside down and trying to picture the scans they had done to make an educated guess, but Hermann appears to get himself under control, “I- what-” He swallows, “Did I even understand that-“

It’s pretty clear NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr’s made some cultural misstep, but where and how is a mystery; “A- request to mate?” He hazards again, “To pair body and possibly produce young-“

Hermann chokes again, it’s an odd sound and NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr is momentarily worried, but the sound is familiar- amusement- he hopes that’s an improvement;

"I- okay, I understand;" he sits up and NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr takes the chance and shifts a little closer, the aqua giving way to deep pleasure orange, Hermann smiling in return, "I suppose- it’s a little more- private, where I come from, people don’t just- come out and ask,"

NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr feels the orange drain a little to pale blue puzzled, “But how do you- know unless you ask-“

Hermann starts to explain, it’s rather confusing and NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr spends rather more time blue than he’d like- there seems to be a certain expectation that everyone on Hermann’s planet recognise certain cues and reacts accordingly and there are a lot of misunderstandings.

There are some nice ideas, and a few even in common; sleeping together seems to be universal, and he likes the idea of feeding together- in this place, where food isn’t scarce- it would be hard to hold back the urge to just stuff himself with everything in sight, but surely it would be worth the attempt, and maybe he could look at Hermann’s biology and see if he could grow something nice for him to eat-

Hermann is looking at him, the two narrow lines of hair above his eyes are drawn down a little in a human look of curiosity, “What of yours,” he draws his leg up and hugs it, NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr can’t help the slight blue hint at the rare sight of exposed skin, Hermann doesn’t like taking off his body coverings and the sight of that expanse of skin- such a strange pale brown/pink- is fascinating, “You sound rather more- forward;”

NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr shrugs, “Usually it’s just a breeding request, but some people do- go together- usually people who breed well together or- well, I suppose they decide- I’m not a sociologist, sorry-“

Hermann sighs, “Just let me get some clothes on, have they turned the food processor on yet-” he sits up and pulls the coverings around himself- but not so fast that NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr doesn’t catch a glimpse of a soft covering of dark hair in the junction between his legs-

Well, if Hermann is correct about the process of courtship, NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr hopes he will be able to get a close look very soon.


	54. Kaiju Transformation AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sherriaisling asked: Anteverse Refugee au (a different one): Following the events of Assimilationist, Newt starts undergoing a Kaiju transformation. Maybe it’s a consequence of the drift; maybe it’s an incredibly unexpected std. Regardless, Hermann blames himself and is incredibly troubled by Newt losing his humanity, while Newt just thinks it’s basically the best gift ever. (Maybe they end up faking a change for Hermann too, so he doesn't have to keep hiding.)
> 
> chalchiuhtotolin said: Prompt: Combine the kaiji transformation artswap fic you’ve been writing with the anteverse refugee series. I can imagine so much angst here.
> 
> ( _Kinda went with both here)_

The first of it Newt notices is the Drift- the Hivemind- whatever strange spiderweb is strung between the two of them- it get- deeper, or bigger, or somehow- more than it was; he goes to the cafeteria for lunch and it’s only halfway back that he realises he’s carrying three cups of tea because Hermann wants more today, he washes and finds himself trying to scrub limbs that aren’t there, nearly loses his balance because something hind-brain is sure he ought to have a tail-

It’s- not exactly normal, but not unheard of, this deep, abiding Drift, so Newt doesn’t worry, and tries not to think that Hermann doesn’t seem to be suffering any like effects- oh, he’s as close as Newt, but he doesn’t seem to be forgetting that he’s not- well, _human_ -

Hermann is shedding when it starts, Newt is lying on Hermann’s bed, listening to the shower and waiting for his- _boyfriend;_ the thought still makes him smile- when his skin suddenly starts to itch; it’s not a single point, but _all over_ his entire skin _crawls_ and he doesn’t even know where to _start_ and he tries to scratch and that only makes it worse- it’s a second’s relief and Newt rolls over, trying to reach everywhere at once and it hurts _now, hurts like burning and he wants so shout for Hermann and he can’t_ -

A nail snaps, another comes off and Newt stifles a cry then stops- despite the burning itch and the pain- because the blood running from the wound is blue.

"Hermann-" His voice cracks, and oh no no no- and somewhere under the shock and the pain he wishes he hadn’t called out- that Hermann was far away, because he’ll blame himself for this- think this was his fault-

Hermann all but jumps in, eyes wide and skin still trailing from his spines, Newt looks at his bleeding hands, his skin _burning_ as he’d bathed in Kaiju blue- turning red, the edge of the wound on his hand starting to flake off; when he looks down, the tip of a deep, black claw is just visible; he looks up, Hermann is frozen in horror;

Then the pain crests, and the world begins to go dark around the edges- he is barely aware of falling back across the bed, Hermann leaping beside him and just the touch of that rough skin is like glasspaper and he screams-

The world is a blur of hot pain for a while, then the sudden chill of cold water- the roar of the shower- and the deeper cleansing and utterly wonderful pain of Hermann’s claws on him, peeling off the layers of poisoned, burning skin to keep it from scorching him;

The pain slowly, blessedly starts to fade, and the world grows a bit darker- sleep- after who knows how long- since this started- slowly closing over him-

He wakes to Hermann’s dark, blue edged eyes inches from his, “Newt-” he whispers, then sits back on his haunches, “Oh, Newton.”

He sits up, propping himself up on his elbows and reaching up to steady himself on the edge of the bath and the sink-

That’s too many arms; Newt looks down at them, dark bluish black like Hermann’s, webbed spines lining the back of his arms and he can feel a similar frill on his back slowly stand up;

"I’m so sorry-" Hermann whispers, and any other time Newt would forget everything for the broken note in his voice, but right now-

He gets up, and it’s feels natural- natural as his human body hasn’t since their drift, legs bending effortlessly digitigrade, thick, heavy tail flicking out behind him-

“ _Gott_ , Newt,” Hermann crouches beside him, “ _Gott_ , if they open the Breach- they’ll take you too- I’m so sorry-“

In the mirror, his face is a heavy muzzle, dark bluish eyes like Hermann, heavy plates and horns like Otachi; he touches his face and- and-

It doesn’t hurt any more, not just the burning itch that drove him half unconscious, but the ever-present pain he’s had since- since he has been him; the tattoos had dulled it a little, his work had made him forget but this-

This is finally, finally him.


	55. Iron Man AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: Newmann Iron Man AU

Hermann tightens the screws on his leg supports, the exhausts on his rockets; there’s a slight delay in the response of one of his hands, and when he holds them both out, there’s a slight tremor there, he sighs, pulls out the neural jack on his wrists and shivers as he hand simply goes limb, useless, sensation mostly gone as he cleans the jack one-handed and plugs it in with a sigh of relief-

Feeling jolts back into his hand in a flurry of pins and needles, he flexes his fingers and they respond instantly, the message carried from his brain through copper and titanium, rather than the nerves which life-long multiple sclerosis had corroded and ruined;

Hermann stands, rejoicing in the easy, liquid motion of his steel suit, the crackle of electronic impulses through his exo-neural system, he lowers his hands turns his helmet up to look at the stars, visor feeding images to his brain, and activates the rockets with a flick of his thoughts.

The sky is his, open and bright and endless around him, faint starlight above, the far-away glow of streetlight below- there is no one here but him, there is nothing but him, he spirals down- soars up, up or down now mere notions, Hermann is _free,_ finally free from his long illness, from pain and loss and even gravity as he soars up in a long arch and dives- for no other reason than the sheer living _joy_ of it- of having no limits- of _freedom_

He pulls up just above the harbour, skimming the wave-tips and spinning a broad arc over the pier, he dips down just far enough to hide in the glare of the streetlights, just high enough to look down to the night street without being seen, letting his mind take in the sights and sounds of a home he has not stepped into for so long-

A cry catches his attention and Hermann kicks his rockets under him, knocking down the pressure until he’s hovering in place, scanning the streets for the source of the sound-

"Fuck you!" The shout draws Hermann’s attention to a deserted car park, he turns on one jet and sees a small group of people gathered by a chain link fence, Hermann lowers the rockets and starts to drift down, quietly; "Fuck off- Leave me the hell alone-"

The person shouting is half the size of the thugs cornering him, the remains of some midnight shopping burst around him; as Hermann sets down, one of the thugs grabs the man from behind as he tries to run, and another drives a fist into his stomach; the man gives an choked shout and Hermann’s vision goes red- no glitch in the monitor, but pure rage: he has been that man, was as a boy- a weak, easily tired, _clever_ boy, whose family had given up on him and his disease;

Hermann takes two steps and the ruffians see him, their eyes go wide-

No one has ever looked at Hermann like this; with _fear_ -

It does not last, one of the gang snarls and turn the two-by-four he’d been about to use on the man to Hermann; he lifts his hand and it is just that easy, he catches the wood in mid-air and it crunches to splinters under his fist, the man’s mouth opens in shock and Hermann closes it with a swing of his armoured fist;

The man goes down hard, the rest of the ruffians flee; Hermann gets two of them before the rest all but fly over the chain-link fence and flee screaming into the darkness-

Hermann finishes punching an anonymous tip to the police, and looks around to see the brave young man staring at him , eyes wide, mouth wider, his hair is a mess, and the rather- _colourful_ tattoos on his arms are mottled with bruises and blood; “I- _what_ -“

Hermann tries to keep his voice steady through the synthesizer, he has never been so near anyone but his silent and impersonal caretakers for years; “You should go to the hospital, those animals hurt you,”

The man gets up unsteadily, slightly hunched and rubbing his belly, and takes step towards Hermann, then, tentatively, another; so close Hermann can see the glimmer of hazel eyes behind cracked glasses, freckles in a stripe over his nose and both cheeks, Hermann’s mouth goes dry; “Who- who _are_ you-“

Hermann hesitates, then looks after the hooligans who nearly killed this man, so like those who had nearly killed Hermann when he was a child- the hooligans who he sent screaming in terror into the night;

"I’m Jaeger," He says finally, and throws out his jets and soars off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (tags for this fic)
> 
> • Hermann Gottlieb is a badass  
> • Hermann has MS  
> • Newt ends up as one of Hermann's caretakers  
> • SHENANIGANS ENSUE  
> • Newt snarks with Hermann  
> • Newt is in love with Jaeger  
> • Hermann has to hide is secret identity  
> • OH THE DRAMA  
> • Newt is falling in love with Hermann  
> • HOW CAN HE CHOOSE  
> • (we can throw in a supervillain) maybe hannibal chau as a crime lord Newt gets on the wrong side of  
> • and who hates Jaeger for messing up his criminal activity  
> • he kidnaps Newt!  
> • HIGH STAKES! THRILLS! SPILLS!  
> • WILL NEWT ESCAPE THE DASTERDLY HANNIBAL CHAU?  
> • WILL JAEGER SAVE THE DAY?  
> • WILL THEY BOTH GET THEIR HEADS OUT OF THEIR ARSES AND MAKE OUT?  
> • KEEP PROMPTING ME TO FIND OUT  
> • because I apparently have nothing better to do


	56. Cat AU IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sherriaisling said: Cat!Newmann au: They are found and adopted by the Pentecost/Hansen family.

It takes a long time for Hrrrm to start recovering; he’s been ill for so long he can barely remember what it feels like to be well, he sleeps almost all the times, wakes up sick and shivering with Ewt sitting beside him, licking him over and over, trying to soothe him as he slips in an out of consciousness;

When he wakes this time, it’s to Ewt’s plaintive mewling; he opens his eyes and tries to get up; his paws hurt- it feels like treading on branches about to snap beneath him- he opens his mouth to answer: and freezes still-

There are _humans_ outside.

Ewt- i _diot- idiot_ Ewt, still keeps calling- alerting the humans to where he is and they will come- they will come with dogs and traps and sticks and they will take Ewt away or kill him and he will be _gone_ and Hrrrm no longer cares for the pain or the fear, he staggers out into light so bright he can’t help but cry out from the pain-

Everything goes grey, and somewhere on the edge of awareness, he can hear Ewt’s plaintive wailing turn to satisfied purring- then a shadow falls over him and he moans, unable to run or fight-

"Look sensei! He has a friend!" little fingers probe his back and Hrrrm yelps, tries to lash out, but his claws don’t work- his paws are so heavy-

"He doesn’t look at all well." Hrrrm opens his eyes stares up at a looming giant silhouetted in the sun, a second before great warm hands close around him like a pair of jaws, he trembles, tries to kick and can’t move, "He’s very ill Mako,"

"That’s why he was calling us! He was calling for help." Hrrrm looks at the sound, and sees a _much_ smaller human, holding a happily purring Ewt;

Well, at least he can claw her and run if he has to, Hermann feels himself go limp in the heavy- but strangely warm and gentle- hands, and the world slowly goes grey, and deepens to black.

 

* * *

 

 

Hrrrm wakes to warmth, and darkness, and softness and soreness in almost every part of his body, he tries to call out and Ewt nuzzles him; the ground under them rocks alarmingly and Hrrrm shrieks because- what is happening-

They are in a crate- like their home but smaller and closed in and- Hrrrm has to admit- warmer, lined in soft cloth; it sways once more alarmingly, then settles with a bump;

"Cats, Stacker? Really?"

"Oh be quiet Herc," the top of the crate opens with a click and Hrrrm cringes, the outside stinks of dog, "They’re for Mako, and don’t let Max near them, the vet said that the little ginger-black one’s sick from rat poison."

"I’ll have a word with Chuck, but seriously Stacker, you have such a stray problem." A shadow fall across them and Hrrrm cringes, another human giant, Ewt sits up in the half-crate and sniffs, "Oh, okay, you’re cute." He huge hand comes down and cradles the back of Ewt’s head, impossibly gentle for its size;

Hrrrm gets up and his legs feel a little steadier under him, he half-falls from the crate, and looks around at the strange new world around him; the ground is strangely yielding under his paws, fuzzy, and giant shapes arch up around him- but there are small spaces in these immensity, and the place is warmer than their old home-

Then a bowl full of delicious smelling, gorgeous- _duck oh god it’s **duck**_ \- is put in front of him, and Hrrrm’s stomach wakes with a roar- he can’t _remember_ when he last ate-

Despite having a bowl of his own, Ewt ignores it in favour of grooming him as he eats, soothing, his body warm and comforting in the strangeness of this place,

But when the food is gone and Hrrrm wonders if he might _burst_ , and Ewt is curling up around him and the ground under them is soft and bouncy-

Hrrrm might just get used to this new life.


	57. Frankenstein AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Frankenstein au where newt makes himself a boyfriend?

Newt is smiling when he opens the door, a bundle of books under his arm; Hermann would be pleased, he’s been digging through Newt’s old Maths books for days and now he’ll have some actual proper university level stuff- maybe Newt could fudge something and get him into an evening class, if he’s so determined to torture himself-

The light is off when he gets in, Newt stumbles over his own shoes, blinks, as his eyes get used to the darkness, he sees Hermann sitting on the sofa; confused Newt finds the light switch- “Hey, what are you doing in the dark?”

Hermann lifts his head and for a moment, Newt feels a flicker of price at the dampness in his eyes- proof that he’d made him perfectly, that everything, even the tear ducks worked- then sanity asserted itself, and Newt’s heart plunged to near his stomach at the look of _pure_ misery on Hermann’s face, the utter betrayal-

Newt drops his books, they scatter and his prized Biology text splits its spine open on the bare boards, he all but falls to his knees beside him, hands on his knees, “Hey- hey- don’t cry, what’s happened sweetie-“

"You made me-" Hermann’s voice is a hoarse rasp, and from his hands spill a small mountain of notes- very familiar notes-

_Newt’s_ notes.

Newt is speechless because- god, he thought he’d burned them but- the backups- the fucking dead tree backups he’d made in case his harddrive corrupted and his originals were stolen and - _shit_ -

"You told me you- brought me back to life-" Hermann whispers, his voice is soft but the sheer _betrayal_ drags the air from Newt’s lungs, “That I had been someone once, not- some monstrosity-“

"You aren’t!" Newt tightens his grip on his legs, "Look- everyone is a mix of people, practically- you’re just- more literally-"

"A mix of the dead;" Hermann stares down at his hands, "You made me from the dead, in order to have someone to- to _fuck_ -“

"No-" Newt gets up then, cups Hermann’s scarred, stitched- _beautiful-_ face, “You aren’t- and I didn’t- okay, yeah, I admit I made you, and I wanted to because- because I wanted to see if I could- but not for anything else, I didn’t make you to want to fuck me, I thought- hell, I don’t know- but if you’d hated me, and wanted nothing to do with me, I’d have given you money and let you go, it was nothing like that, I promise-“

Hermann’s shoulders slump a little, but the pain in his eyes is a little less,

“You fell in love with me because you wanted to- or because whatever makes people fall in love happened- it had nothing to do with me- and it doesn’t matter how high or mad or- whatever- I was when I made you; you’re always going to be the most wonderful thing that happened to me, if I made you or if you walked in just now- I love you-“

Hermann looks up at last, his eyes are damp, but his mouth twitches a little, as though struggling to pull into a sorry smile, his arms come up and close around Newt’s waist, resting his head on the slight pudge Newt’s never been able to shake; and he just stays there, Newt’s jumper slowly going damp, and Newt doesn’t move or care, just resting his hands on Hermann’s neck and trying to communicate via osmosis how much he loves him- so, so much.


	58. Tattoo Artist AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If you're taking prompts... Mundane AU (no kaiju) with Hermann as Newt's tattoo artist.

Hermann has never seen anyone react like this to his tattoos, usually people wince and tense and even cry out or faint when he’s working on them, but with Newton-

He’d been almost unbearable at first, twitching, fidgeting and generally driving Hermann up the wall by being unable to sit still, it wasn’t even pain, it was as though he simply couldn’t stand to be in one place, as though if he wasn’t holding on to the back of the chair he’d simply vibrate out of the window;

But now, now he’s known Newton for years, and he has covered almost every part of his soft, yielding- not at all rockstar- body, every time he switches on his needle it’s as though something switches off in Newton’s body- all the tension and unbearable motion just- pours out of him and he goes limp and contented in the chair.

He comes in and Hermann  smiles because by now Newt has become one of his best customers- not only a regular, but one of the most reliably easy to tattoo, “And what will it be this time? Gamera? Have we decorated you with Mothra yet?”

"Nah," Newt leans on his desk, he’s more relaxed too, like whatever spring had been tightened to snapping point is slowly relaxing with every tattoo he gets, "Gamera’s up here dude," he taps the small of his back and yes, Hermann remembers, the giant tortoise, "And Mothra- what, have you been watching Kaiju movies? For me?"

Hermann hesitates, because while they are undeniably awful they are- addictive; Newton smiles- a gorgeous smile that makes his entire face light up as though the sun had come out behind his eyes, “Seriously? Oh dude, I have to lend you my collection, I’ve got stuff they never released outside Japan, I got stuff they never released outside like one tiny video shop in Kyushu, you’ll love it-“

"I'd like that," the words slip out before Hermann is really aware of them, he feels the flush start somewhere around his collarbones.

Newton blinks, “Hey, dude-” he hesitates, “Look, if you want- and nothing creepy or anything, I swear- but if you want to come around and have a drink and- you know, watch something-“

Hermann catches his breath, everything in him is screaming to back away _now_ but- Newt is looking up at him with so much hope and- and Hermann feels the same slowly blooming inside him; “I’m free on weekends,”

"This weekend?" Newt’s voice is shockingly small, as though he can’t quite believe this either.

Hermann nods, “Saturday?”

The trickle of words finally drain away between them, and Newt just grins at him, so wide and so happy Hermann can’t help but smile back, something deep inside him bouncing in excitement;

He doesn’t know how long they stand here, grinning inanely at each other, before Hermann finally clears his throat, “So- what did you come in for?”

"Oh right!" Newt leads the way into Hermann’s studio, "I don’t know if you saw this awesome film last year, about Kaiju defending the world from giant robots-"


	59. Reincarnation AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: reincarnation Newmann au!

Perhaps it had been something in the letters they had shared, something between the (fascinating, wonderful) words that reached through their minds and touched something- older, deeper, immortal.

And when Hermann looks up and meets bright hazel eyes, it’s like a bolt of lightning from a clear sky, spearing him and splitting and burning him until he cannot _breathe_ \- and he knows this man- knows him through more than letter or emails, so certainly there are no words and none are needed-

He doesn’t quite remember how he crosses the space between them, the square was busy, but for a moment, nothing exists between them. Newton is frozen on the spot as Hermann comes closer, his mouth moves and nothing comes out-

They are so close, and suddenly Hermann doesn’t know what to do- if this is some final scream of a mind broken from too many days and night alone, and Newt just thinks he’s insane or- about to _kill him_ -

Newton meets his eyes and again, the air in his lungs is at once gone and turned into pure oxygen, burning and painful and so _alive_ , his mouth opens;

“ _I found you_ ,” he whispers, a prayer, a blessing-

Hermann leans in as though drawn in by a magnet; their lips touch like summer lightning.


	60. Reincarnation AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I just learned about Isaac Newton and he reminds me a lot of Hermann so how about a story where Hermann IS Isaac Newton through reincarnation or as a vampire or something and Newt thinks it's HILARIOUS.

"No, seriously," Newt leans forward and a slow, wicked grin starts spreading across his face, "Really? You were Isaac _Newton_?”

"I see no reason why this would-" Hermann says stiffly, and scowls as his wretched, infuriating, _miserabl_ e excuse for a soulmate bursts out laughing; “Really this is not a laughing matter!”

Newton ignores him, still roaring with laughter, Hermann bristles, needled, “And what about you, what happened to your musical talent, _Mozart?_ ”

It’s a low blow, and it doesn’t work anyway, Newt just keeps laughing. Hermann sits and down and crosses his arms, starting to get irritated at himself because he can’t seem to maintain any anger towards Newt; then again, how could he?

It has been so, so long since they saw each other.


	61. Reincarnation AU III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grumpystarlord said: Oh god I need a continuation of that Isaac Newton/Wolfgang Mozart/reincarnation fic. It is amazing!

Newt wakes and for the first time in his life, the world feels the right way up, it's not perfect, he's starting to feel the rather wobbly frail feeling that comes with skipping two doses of meds in a row, but he'd never realised how much the gaunt, hollow sense of _loss_ made it worse until it was just- gone-

Hermann is a warm, solid weight against him, ballast against a lopsided world he was never able to find his feet in; and he wonders if the people who never find their soulmates are really the lucky ones, they never have to feel the dogged, wretched loss following them from life to life until the stars align and they would both be born in the same time and place to meet and- be happy-

He met Hermann so long ago Newt simply cannot remember it, it's all lost under the tidal wave of memories and it's going to take years until he can sort them into any kind of order-

He doesn't think any of them would be as awesome as having been Mozart though, and for a moment he's torn between giving up on science completely and dedicating himself to getting back to that- that _perfection-_ and oh god he would have _loved_ to have the instruments back then- he's pretty sure if you'd shown him an electric violin then he would have broken down and _cried_ \- and never picking up a guitar again, despairing over what he had had and had lost.

Hermann stirs, and Newt tries not to giggle as he presses his face in the crook of Newt's neck because- how often had they slept like this together? How many thousands of years, spent like this or yearning to be like this-

  _-lying together in Italy, Newt smelling of paint, Hermann of smelted iron as he struggles to build instruments to scan the stars-_

_-a moment stolen in a war, both of them sick and shivering in the mud, Hermann smiling to show a mouthful of bloody and broken teeth, closing his eyes never to open them again in the battlefield of Agincourt-_

_-a fuzzy and lost Newt wonder if it is even real- a memory of warm furs and smoke, the dampness of a woven wooden roof, the words of a language so long dead no trace of it remains even as a root tongue heavy in his mouth-_

The memories are a sea, and Newt tightens his grip on Hermann to keep from being dragged under by the immensity of their past, Hermann stirs and presses closer and Newt wonders if he is remembering too- perhaps the battle on the ships, the time for one glance, a moment of blinding recognition between two enemy galleons and the Newt is dragged under-

He had been the lucky one, the pain lasted less than a moment before water filled his mouth and everything went black, how long had Hermann lived in that life, knowing what Newt had been, knowing he was gone?

How many lives they had lost each other too young, had never met at all, time and space conspiring to keep them apart- and when this life over too- something Newt fervently hoped would not happen for many, many years- would it just begin over again, life after of missed chances of walking with the eternal sense of loss without knowing the reason or being able to seek out the cure- _three hundred years_ they had been apart the last time

There would be a better way, Newt decides, whether it meant some kind of test for every child born or some way of keeping memories so you remembered at once or just _not dying_ in this life; he would find a way, they would never lose each other again.


	62. Hivemind AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: Newmann prompt: AU where drifting with the kaiju essentially made Newt and Hermann into a creepy little hivemind of their own. (They're trying to still act like two separate people, they really are...)

It’s not all the time, just- now and then, at night, when they’re both in bed and falling asleep or slowly waking up, and the world is soft and without definition, and they just- flow like liquid, their minds filling the vessels of their bodies without the boundaries of flesh between them;

Even during the day sometimes, without warning, just for a heartbeat where they just- slip, and look out through two pairs of eyes and hear through two pairs of ears and breathe with two pairs of lungs and feel their hearts beat twice over, in unison;

And evening and morning, when they are together, bodies moving together, all pleasure and hot delight and hungry _want_ and something between them snaps taut and they are no longer two- one, one in body one in mind and nothing between them at all; a single, panting, ravenous creature endlessly devouring itself and the pleasure is beyond all and tears comes to four eyes and they _want_ \- nothing more, nothing but this, this perfect, endless self endlessly multiplying together like forever reflecting mirrors.

It’s starting to bleed out, while they smile and shrug and pretend they are taking that extra portion of breakfast because they were asked to, rather than because- it just _was_ , as mindless and thoughtless as a Freudian slip; and the odd looks become more common as they smile more with the perfectly same expression, then one of them easily catches what one of them dropped-

Just odd looks, for now; it’s not _unknown_ , for Drift partners to suffer little moments where the lines between them blur- but no one has ever heard of one where the lines disappear altogether;

They should tell someone, they should be first in the MRIs and call up all the experts and find out _what_ is going on- what boundary between them was broken and Newt and Hermann is slowly becoming Newt-and-Hermann.

Instead, they say nothing, their words to others dying as the words between them have atrophied to useless appendixes; they smile and brush off concern and make love every night, every morning, starve for it during the day and dream of it during the night;

Slowly gather the parts they need, under their bed, scavenged from Newton’s remains, from Hermann’s leftover programming; wire, connector, squidcap;

The creature they are becoming is not satisfied with being Newt and Hermann, or Newt-and-Hermann; there is more still, an final stage where the hated boundaries between them are burnt to ash and NewtHermann is all that is left.


	63. Kaiju Control AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: Newmann prompt: AU where Newt and Hermann have to deal with lingering kaiju instincts after the drift (maybe they get territorial of the lab, maybe they find themselves awaiting orders from the hivemind, maybe they find themselves oddly drawn to water, whatever works).

When Hermann’s finger freeze over the keys of the new Jaegers he is programming, and he has to close his eyes and breathe and go back and take out the broken- _poisonous, deadly_ \- code his fingers have put in without his meaning.

When Newt hisses and hunches his back when someone opens the door to their lab, and tries roughly to turn it into a cough, eyes wide and frightened behind his hand.

When they meet each other, standing on the landing pad outside the Shatterdome, their feet determining where they are going even if they wanted to go- to the lab, the cafeteria, their room-

When they stand there, staring out over the water, waiting.


	64. Sub-drop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: Newt/Hermann and the sub-drop or dom-drop scenario for the 3 sentence challenge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a bit of a sequel to by BDSM Anteverse Refugee thing [here](http://skull-bearer.tumblr.com/post/94911287218/3-sentence-thing-anteverse-refugee-something-where))

Normally, Hermann falls asleep after a session; he doesn’t even remember most of it, the world turning soft and fuzzy around the edges until it loses all definition and blurs into deep, wonderful sleep;

But this time, he doesn’t sleep; he closes his eyes for a moment and Newt must have thought he slept, because the touch of his hand on Hermann’s scalp brings him back, and everything goes cold-

It’s as though he has been doused in freezing water, only it sinks in through his skin and settles in heavy and solid ice in his belly, freezes through his mind and suddenly he’s crying.

He isn’t human, they are not human tears that he might have hidden, and it does not start quietly either, instead it hits like a crushing wave and the next moment he is _sobbing_ in huge shuddering gasps and howls;

It’s terrifying, it’s been more than twenty years since someone has reached in and made him- do something he mind had no input in, and that just makes it _worse_ , he tries to curl up, but he’s crying so hard his ribs are shuddering and his back is cramping and he just twists uselessly under Newt’s suddenly still hands-

"Hermann?" He can hear the horror in Newt’s voice, wants to sit up and say it’s fine- but it’s _not_ and he doesn’t even know why, just that something’s wrenched open inside him and everything hurts as if torn apart- “Oh shit- Hermann- Herms- babe-” His arms come around Hermann, holding him and pulling him in until Hermann’s back is tight to Newt’s front, arms around his chest- not restraining, just holding him warm and close- belly soft against his back, legs lost in a tangle of kicking rear limbs and wildly lashing tails, “Oh, babe, baby- no, shh, it’s okay babe, it’s okay-“

He _knows_ it is, it just makes- no sense, he’s wrenched open and bleeding and it had been _so good_ only seconds ago-

"Shh- shh-" Newt continues to soothe, and maybe it’s the soft sound; so much like a purr, or the closeness or that whatever storm just hit him is starting to subside, but Hermann feels the panic and terror and sheer _misery_ slowly start to drain away;

"That’s it baby, shh- shh- I got you- shh-"

He starts to rock Hermann in his arms, gently, backwards and forwards, Hermann groans weakly as the spasming tension in his limbs slowly drains away, leaving him limp and loose in Newt’s arms, with only the odd, final shudder still running through him;

"It’s okay," Newt is still rocking him, lips pressing tiny kisses to his spines, to the back of his neck, "You just had a bad drop, it happens, you’re fine, I’m right here babe, right here-"

Newt’s still rocking him, offering little kisses, whispering nonsense, when Hermann finally falls asleep.


	65. Vegas Married AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arkhamarchitecture said: I know you're busy but if you're saving prompts for downtime: Newmann waking up in Vegas married to a stranger AU

It’s all weighing up to be Newt’s worst morning ever- oh last night was _great_ , so great Newt can’t remember more than the beginning, and even that’s a blur- he gets up with a hangover like a pickaxe stuck behind one eye and there’s clothes and spilt alcohol everywhere; the room is a wreck and that alone is going to cost a bomb- and that’s even without whatever he must have spent last night- he must be _beyond broke_ right now-

But the worst are the papers Newt passes on his way to the bathroom, a flurry of papers all over the carpet, and when Newt manages to pick one up and squint at the _Certificate of Marriage between persons-_

Newt drops the paper in a state of numb _nothing,_ he drops his head against the wall and _groans_ , head thumping dully on the drywall over and over- _please god let me wake up_ -

He doesn’t, so instead he goes to the bathroom and takes a piss, looks around for some clothes and finds a bathrobe hanging over the door; he shrugs, better than nothing, and puts it on;

Back in his room, the bed is a mess; and- yes there is suspicious looking lump under the blankets, and Newt can just make out the tips of five toes sticking out from the duvet, Newt covers his face with his hands, about the only good thing in this nightmare are the little cluster of condom wrappers on the nightstand- because an STD would just be the last straw and Newt would out of the fifty-fourth story window to just _end_ this nightmare once and for all.

Then the guy rolls over and- _oh hello_ -

He gets a view of tangled dark hair, high cheekbones and a broad, swollen lipped mouth, long, delicate fingers and a narrow beanpole of a body and legs that go on forever;

They guy’s eyes are open, and one look at him and Newt can see he’s feeling just as bad as Newt is, the same hangover, the same _wtf did I do last night_ horror, the same realisation that he’s manage to fuck and marry a complete stranger- probably not even in that order-

Then he blinks, and one eyebrow goes up a little and Newt knows they’re thinking the same thing:

_Well, things could be worse._


	66. Space Champion AU IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: Can we get a P2 to the in-space!hermann and Alien!newt?

The food is- interesting; Hermann cannot say he exactly _likes_ it, but he puts that does to having never tasted anything like it before, it’s a sort of fish, and provides a confusing mix of flavours that levels out somewhere around how cut grass smells- pleasant, but so strange as _taste_ that his tongue and stomach aren’t too sure what to make of it.

He smiles at Newt anyway, because he made it for Hermann after Hermann was perhaps a little less than subtle about what he thought about their nutritious and filling but completely tasteless food, but Newt isn’t looking at him; he’s head down in his own meal, devouring everything at top speed- it’s academically fascinating, watching Newt’s long tongue lap up the pottage mix of what _might_ be fish and seaweed if they were both from an alien planet and then put into a blender.

Newt looks up, and flushes aqua in embarrassment; Hermann manages a smile because as disgusting as it is- he is a guest to Newt and his people, if this is how they eat, he is the last person to criticise.

"I am sorry," Newt tries to politely wipe his mouth, which Hermann could have told him was impossible, "I- where I am from-"

"It’s fine," Hermann puts in, and tries another piece of strange food, this one is a little more familiar- rather like the lava bread he’d once had at a Japanese restaurant, "Is this from your home?"

His attempt at distraction works, Newt goes yellow, and copies Hermann’s smile, “Yes, we eat- it is rather a staple food at home, I grow it and I- I thought- you might like it.”

"I do," he breaks off half and offers it, "Please."

Newt hesitates, looking up at Hermann pleadingly, but his hand is inching closer to the offered morsel, almost of its own accord, Newt looks down at his hand and snatches it back quickly, "Please?" Hermann repeats, holding it closer.

The pseudo-lava bread disappears so fast Hermann does not even see Newt’s hand move- a greyish-green blur, and it’s gone, Newt chews for a moment then swallows. Then goes a dull aqua, embarrassment, and shame.

 He looks away, “I am sorry- the plants we eat are not always- that is, they go through cycles. I have all I can eat, of course, but a billion years of evolution-” he sighs, “is a hard habit to break.”

Hermann shifts over, “Eat, please; I don’t mind, this is your home-“

"But I wanted to do this for you!" He’s no longer blue- switching through to a deep brownish red- something Hermann had never seen. He ducks his head down, neck almost disappearing into his narrow chest, "This was supposed to be for you."

Hermann leans in, “I have eaten,” he puts in gently, “I’ve had enough, thank you, it was wonderful.”

"I wanted to give you a- what did you call it- a pair bonding ritual; a- date-" He’s mottling, half that strange red, half a very intense aqua.

Hermann stares, “A date?” he hazards, uncertain if he’d heard correctly.

Newt nods, red fading further, more aqua; Hermann has not yet learnt every meaning of the colours, but he recognises misery when he sees it.  He reaches over, and takes Newt’s hand, “Did you want-” It’s absurd to even think it, even to say it, but-

Newt has been his one companion since Earth, always there, always willing to help him- lost as he had been. He had taught Hermann the languages used on the ship, and learnt English and German both in return, they had gone down to new worlds together, explored newborn star systems- and Hermann had never questioned why his new friend would have been so happy to stay with him, even after academic curiosity must have faded.

He was so alone on Earth, it seem obscene that he has taken so much for granted here. “Thank you.” He squeezes Newt’s soft, flexible hand, the neat little claws on those webbed, clever fingers.

Newt looks up, blooms first yellow, then deep, deep red, it’s beautiful.

Hermann leans in and, hoping action can carry meaning, kisses Newt gently on the corner of his broad, mobile mouth.


	67. Consensual Mind Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: would you do a newmann story with consensual mind control/hypnosis?

"I don’t want to hurt you," Hermann’s hands are gentle in Newt’s hair, and he can just feel the first brush of his mind, that titanium _Jaeger_ of a mind, bending and pulling the Hivemind between them to turn it into anything he wants, while Newt just- splays, loses himself in the dark corners between them until Hermann gathers him back up like a herd of scattered sheep back into a calm whole;

Which is why they’re doing this, because Newt is so fucking tired of falling apart at every turn, trying to round up the broken shards of himself even as he further falls apart.

He closes his eyes as Hermann’s hands settle on his temples, and the warmth of his sinks into his head, the membranes, into his mind- a warm, soft sensation, working through layer and layer of neurons-

Newt drops his head back with a groan, it’s like a- a _massage_ in his brain, ever tense, twisted up part of him slowly slipping loose and relaxing, everything just… flowing better, through sailing silently through the thick fog shrouding his brain, disconneted and light, like ships in a mist.

Hermann’s mouth touches his forehead and that turns warm too, warmth in three points of his mind, deeper, sweeter, everything soft and wonderful and light and warm and so _safe,_ Hermann is _so close_ and when Newt drunkenly opens his eyes he sees him and that’s just the best of all, and Hermann smiles, and just now, if Hermann would just keep on smiling the Newt would just not _care_ what he did to him; Hermann could hold him down and fuck him or cut his throat or slowly take him to pieces with a knife and Newt would be a happiest person in the world-

Hermann must have seen this, because his smile threatens to disappear altogether, Newt gives a low cry, and the presence in his mind moves again, smoothing out the misery, softening the self-blame;

And Hermann kisses him again, on the lips, and Newt closes his eyes, feeling himself start to fall between the burning heat of those hands and lips, easing his mind out of its slow, crumbling destruction and into Hermann’s hands, the strong support of his fingers, the solid palms keeping him warm,

Holding him together.


	68. Snake Sprite AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newmann au where Newt is secretly a fairy or sprite because why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I really wanted to write snake-hybrid!Newt)

Newt stiffens when Hermann kisses him, as though this was something he could not have imagined- as though he had thought Hermann would turn away from him- as though Hermann would do that, after the Drift, and everything since then-

Newt’s mouth is hesitant, but he is tentatively kissing back, his lips are dry with scales, and when he reaches up to touch him, his hands are smooth and supple, claws tiny pricks on the side of Hermann’s face;

No wonder he had loved the Kaiju, Hermann decides, his mind going muzzy around the edges from the heat and sweetness of that kiss, they are so much alike, the snake-sprite like a Kaiju writ small, eye slit bright green, narrow sharp fangs behind his flexible, scaled mouth, tiny jewel-bright aqua-green scales covering him and smooth when Hermann reaches inside Newt’s suddenly ill-fitting clothes and runs his fingers over the back of his shoulders.

"Love you," Hermann whispers, and Newt makes a soft, desperate sound, eyes wide and bright as living emeralds. He shrugs off his shirts, hands wandering around Hermann’s body; twisting, and easing him down to the bed;

Hermann toes his shoes off, lifts his good leg to hook it over one of Newts and pauses in shock- Newt’s entire lower body has lost its human cast, and melted together into a thick, sleek tail. the tip slips up over his leg, wrapping coils around his knee and pulling his aside so Newt’s weight rests between his legs and Hermann _groans_ at the heavy- _delicious_ -pressure, the tactile wonder of those tiny scales scratching and slipping over the corduroy of his trousers.

Hermann frees his hands and fumbles with the buttons of his trousers, opening it up and easing it down over his hips and tangling uselessly halfway down his thighs; Newt catches his hands and pulls them aside, pinning them beside Hermann’s head and kissing him again, ravenous, as though he had dreamed for this forever, using his tail to sweep Hermann’s trousers down, his scale pressing little imprints on the inside of Hermann’s thighs, coils rubbing just at the edge of pain on his cock;

Hermann murmurs nonsense against Newt’s lips, rocks his hips eagerly for _more,_ his tongue slipping into Newt’s mouth, exploring the little lines of delicate _deadly_ hollow fangs, the flicker of a forked tongue against his,

He opens his eyes and Newt is looking down at him, as though _Hermann_ was the impossible, beautiful creature.


	69. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stalkingyermom asked: Could you please write some newmann stuff inspired in the song Sweater Weather? I'd love you forever

"Turn off that asinine noise," Hermann growls, they have the aircon at full blast in the car and he is still huddled up in his coat and scarf,

"Oh come on," Newt turns the radio up, drowning out Hermann’s grumble of irritation, "it’s romantic, and appropriate," as a gust of wind rocks their car.

"It wouldn’t be appropriate if _someone_ had not decided that we just _had_ to go to the beach in _November_ ,”

"It was nicer when we set out," the radio is almost drowned out by a sudden squall of rain- or is it hail-

Newt shifts a little closer, and worms a hand inside Hermann’s layers until he touches the warm curve of his shoulder with the tips of his fingers, Hermann mutters something incoherent, and bundles himself up further, “Come on man,” Newt finds the end of his scarf and starts unwinding it Hermann- like a parcel in a party game, all those layers for him to unwrap, “The car is boiling, you’re just shutting the cold in now.”

Hermann mutters complaints all the way under Newt gets the giant arctic coat off him, then he glances away and his grumbles die to nothing;

He looks up sharply when Newt doesn’t stop there, starting on Hermann’s jacket and the shirt buttons under that, “We are not having sex in the car-“

"Hey, don’t you want to tell everyone we had sex on the beach in November in the middle of a thunderstorm?"

"I have no desire to tell anyone about this- idiocy-" but he doesn’t argue further, and even helps Newt with getting his own clothes off.


	70. Reincarnation IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grumpystarlord said: Oh god I need a continuation of that Isaac Newton/Wolfgang Mozart/reincarnation fic. It is amazing!

Newt wakes and for the first time in his life, the world feels the right way up, it's not perfect, he's starting to feel the rather wobbly frail feeling that comes with skipping two doses of meds in a row, but he'd never realised how much the gaunt, hollow sense of _loss_ made it worse until it was just- gone-

Hermann is a warm, solid weight against him, ballast against a lopsided world he was never able to find his feet in; and he wonders if the people who never find their soulmates are really the lucky ones, they never have to feel the dogged, wretched loss following them from life to life until the stars align and they would both be born in the same time and place to meet and- be happy-

He met Hermann so long ago Newt simply cannot remember it, it's all lost under the tidal wave of memories and it's going to take years until he can sort them into any kind of order-

He doesn't think any of them would be as awesome as having been Mozart though, and for a moment he's torn between giving up on science completely and dedicating himself to getting back to that- that _perfection-_ and oh god he would have _loved_ to have the instruments back then- he's pretty sure if you'd shown him an electric violin then he would have broken down and _cried_ \- and never picking up a guitar again, despairing over what he had had and had lost.

Hermann stirs, and Newt tries not to giggle as he presses his face in the crook of Newt's neck because- how often had they slept like this together? How many thousands of years, spent like this or yearning to be like this-

_-lying together in Italy, Newt smelling of paint, Hermann of smelted iron as he struggles to build instruments to scan the stars-_

_-a moment stolen in a war, both of them sick and shivering in the mud, Hermann smiling to show a mouthful of bloody and broken teeth, closing his eyes never to open them again in the battlefield of Agincourt-_

_-a memory fuzzy and lost Newt wonder if it is even real- a feeling of warm furs and smoke, the dampness of a woven wooden roof, the words of a language so long dead no trace of it remains even as a root tongue heavy in his mouth-_

The memories are a sea, and Newt tightens his grip on Hermann to keep from being dragged under by the immensity of their past, Hermann stirs and presses closer and Newt wonders if he is remembering too- perhaps the battle on the ships, the time for one glance, a moment of blinding recognition between two enemy galleons and the Newt is dragged under-

He had been the lucky one, the pain lasted less than a moment before water filled his mouth and everything went black, how long had Hermann lived in that life, knowing what Newt had been, knowing he was gone?

How many lives they had lost each other too young, had never met at all, time and space conspiring to keep them apart- and when this life over too- something Newt fervently hoped would not happen for many, many years- would it just begin over again, life after of missed chances of walking with the eternal sense of loss without knowing the reason or being able to seek out the cure- _three hundred years_ they had been apart the last time

There would be a better way, Newt decides, whether it meant some kind of test for every child born or some way of keeping memories so you remembered at once or just _not dying_ in this life; he would find a way, they would never lose each other again.


	71. Ancient Greece AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bravinto said: if you are still taking 3 sentence prompts! Newt/Hermann, Ancient Greece AU

The ship had been sighted from the lighthouse of Alexandria, and the lookout- who knew Hermanos, had sent a runner directly to the library to tell him that the Pharos was coming into port;

He must have said a little more since the man had been grinning, laughing out loud when Hermanos upset his inkpot and the entire scroll was immediately soaked- along with one sleeve of his robe and his hand to the wrist; Hermanos barely noticed, already up and running.

It had been months of trying to- Hermanos didn't know, hope and not hope at once, to keep from despair and prepare himself should the worst have happened- for the most part he had closed his thoughts the miserable emptiness of his villa and slept most night in the library, trying not to think-

He has no such shield now, everything comes like a storm, the fear, the hope, the terrifying sense of loss that claws at him like a cornered rat-

The ship is steering towards the quay when he reaches the port, ropes thrown over the side to pull it close- it looks in good condition, but that is no guarantee of anything, the miserable, cruel part of Hermanos whispers, there could have been sickness aboard, a shortage of food, a storm early in the voyage that gave them time to repair their ship-

He gets dirty looks from the dock hands as they heave-to draw the ship up against the dock, he looks up almost too afraid to look, eyes premptively blurring with tears and for a moment he cannot see-

Then the shape that in his eyes is still just a blur jumps over the side and Hermanos cannot help the first sob that tears from his throat, almost losing his footing, stumbling and being caught up in a pair of strong dark arms, pulling him close to a body that smells of sea salt and rope and wet wood and oh _Newt Newt Newt_ -

His mouth meets Newt's chapped lips, his fingers find the tangle of curly dark hair- grown so long after months as Newt laughs against his mouth; purely happy; when they pull away, his eyes are bright and dancing;

"Just you wait- you won't believe what we found! We sailed beyond the pillars of Hercules and Hermanos, there's another side to the ocean, we saw people in canoes and giant birds and fish so big they nearly sank the ship! You'll have to rewrite all the scrolls in the library-"

Hermann doesn't care if they found the golden fleece and the last head of the hydra, he would trade all the scrolls in his library for this moment- his lover and husband in all but name, safe in his arms.


	72. Victorian Arranged Marriage AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Not Homophobic!Victorian England NewMann!

Newt pulls at the collar of his jacket, and looks away from his father’s quelling look- yes, yes, he understands the importance of this-

"Newton," Jacob turns him so Newt can’t help but look into his face, "You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, but please be polite to Gottlieb’s boy, if you don’t like him, the marriage is not vital, but we need to make a good impression, understand?"

Newt sighs, but Jacob keeps looking at him until he nods, he doesn’t want to _be_ here, he’d been _happy_ in Cambridge before Jacob and Illia dragged him back to London-

He had been happy in Cambridge, a nasty little voice whispers, but now his roommate had gone- also to be married off- Newt is uncomfortably aware that his choice would have been to be miserable in Cambridge or be miserable in London;

All the same, he doesn’t looks up at once when the rich investor Jacob wanted to make an alliance with comes over, pretending to be distracted by the ballroom chandelier until Jacob surreptitiously elbows him, and his drops his eyes-

And stares-

Because standing next to the tall, forbidding man who Dickens would probably given the name ‘Mr Tombsheart’ or ‘Sir Coldmisery’ is a thin, pale-faced young man who Newt recognises instantly;

He’s staring at the floor, only daring a short glance up to Newt, then another, then he stops and stares, mouth falling open a little- then he closes it quickly and shoots a meaningful look up at his father, luckily ignoring them both and in polite conversation with Jacob; Newt looks away, but darts one last look at Hermann and dares a tiny smile;

Hermann meets his look, and smiles back, and there’s no mistaking the relief in his eyes.

They are soon dismissed, apparently hoping they would talk and mingle and find something in common that their parents could build a marriage off; Hermann’s back is stiff until they are out of sight of everyone but the chaperones, then he all but slumps as though his strings have been cut, Newt takes his arm to steady him, “What happened to your stick, are you all right-“

"My father thought it would make the wrong impression-" His roommate leans on Newt’s shoulder, "You didn’t tell me you were-"

“ _You_ never told me you were a Gottlieb,” Newt hisses back, “Didn’t they tell you-“

"My father didn’t-" Hermann breaks off, "The first I heard was a summons calling me home because I was to be married, and my academic career was over;"

His face grows taut, and Newt can see the misery Hermann had tried so hard to hide from him in those last days, and Newt had pretended not to see to give the poor man some dignity- the faint redness of his eyes, the unslept nights- Newt squeezes his hand in comfort, not wanting to admit that had they been left in Cambridge another semester, he might have finally found the courage to ask Hermann himself;

Then Hermann makes it all wonderful, with a bright, relieved smile, “I’m so glad it’s you.”


	73. RPG AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: About the rpg - either one would be awesome. :D I was picturing them as characters in an rpg-like world.

Newt has had enough, he’s got a decent stash, one nasty cut through his scalp, more cuts and bruises than he can count, and he can’t remember when he last slept in the airless darkness of the dungeon; time for the push to the surface and hope the monsters that call this place home haven’t closed ranks behind him;

Newt all but jumps at a soft, scratchy sound from a passage to the right, he hesitates, then ducks in and sticks his torch in front of him- whatever it is, Newt would rather face it face-on rather than have it creep up behind him-

But instead of some multi-tentacled horror, the passage is empty at first glance, and it’s only when Newt takes his first steps in that he sees the bloody stains on the floor;

It’s the last thing he should do, but if someone is hurt down here- “Hello? Newt tries to pitch his voice loud enough to hear and soft enough no one- unpleasant will hear,

There’s a soft noise, the sound of someone suddenly holding very, very still and holding their breath; Newt talks a few more steps, and in the hollow of a dark cubby, he finally sees him;

Clearly some who, like him, decided to test their luck on the riches buried, here; the man wears the dark-blue robes of a mage apprentice, now tattered and torn up to staunch the ugly wound across his leg that is still bleeding sluggishly, the man’s eyes are bright with fear and pain when he sees Newt;

"Take anything you want," He hisses through gritted teeth, gesturing to a small bag half-open on the floor, "I will not- fight you, just- he coughs, low and hoarse- "just let me live-"

Newt hesitates, but there really is no other option, he throws off his sack of hard earned gold and walks over to the man, kneeling down and placing both hands on his thigh, “What are you-” the man breaks off into a sigh of relief when the healing power starts to flow into his leg,

There’s only so much Newt can do, the man must have been sitting here for over a day and it’s all he can do the save the limb; he won’t be able to walk out-

The man starts to thank Newt, then breaks off when Newt gets a good grip on his hip and shoulder, and heaves him up over his shoulders- he’s not too heavy, and after the haul of gold he’s feather-light, Newt settles him as comfortably as he can manages and starts the long trudge back to the surface.

"You left your gold," the man whispers softly, as though if he spoke too loud Newt would change his mind;

He shrugs, “It’ll still be there when I come back, and maybe you can pay off your debt to me by helping me out-“

He catches the man’s eye, and the mage smiles.

****


	74. Boarding School AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How about a boarding school newtlieb au?

Newt’s hands are soft on Hermann’s stomach, wandering a little, the two of them too warm and sated to want to move to much in their narrow bed;

Lips brush against his cheek, and Hermann feels his exhausted joints creak with the effort to curl up a little closer, and catches the next kiss on his lips.

In the darkness, he can just see the faint reflection of Newt’s eyes, and receives a third kiss, “It’s okay,” Newt murmurs against his mouth, “Fuck the teachers, fuck those assholes-” Hermann’s leg twinges at the memories of their incessant bullies, and his fingers wander a little to Newt’s own bruises.

"We’ll make it," Hermann leans in and kisses Newt, trying to stem the flow of words, the flicker of hope they evoke-

Newt rolls them over, holds Hermann’s head so he cannot look away from his eyes, “Don’t you dare even think of quitting,” Newt whispers, “We’ve got like two years, then we can go to university and never come back- to this place or to your dad- we can make it, come on-“

Hermann looks up into his eyes and cannot look away or say no, he closes his eyes and nods. Newt sighs happily, and rolls over to lie next to him, hands wandering again across Hermann’s shoulders and arms, the bandages around his wrists.


	75. Space Champion AU V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gluethegrue asked: oh man so how about clothes? since the aliens made hermann a spacesuit i guess they have some kind of replicator-machinery a-la star trek going on? what if hermann wants to knit his own sweaters though, so he gets the materials and ends up making one for newt to wear too, because newt is just so fascinated?

They are on a first-contact mission to a new world- sentient creatures, but a technology level that is at best early bronze age, they are friendly though, from what the more linguistically skilled members of the crew can tell, they believe them visitors from some far-off land and are happy to trade food and goods for the cafeteria cutting tools;

Hermann is staying out of it for the most part; his skills in languages are far behind M:AK, a quiet android crewmember who can process spoken languages in a matter of minutes, instead he sits down on a soft incline overlooking the sea- if it was not for the greenish sky, and the seven moons and two suns, it could almost be a tropical beach-

A soft squeaking catches his attention, and when Hermann looks over, he can see a small cluster of the scorpion-like sapients talking in a huddle, three of them have brightly woven baskets on their back, and Hermann blinks and gets up; the creatures squeak and chatter when he comes closer- welcome and friendliness, according to M:AK-

He tries to mimic the squeak, and points at one of the baskets, the scorpion-person reaches into the basket and pulls out a little tangled ball, Hermann takes it and his fingers sinks into the impossibly soft strands, the same colour as the vivid vegetation; he finds the end and rolls the strand between his fingers, the texture is smoother than wool, but on closer inspection there are tiny irregularities in the fibres- almost like barbs, which keep the strands from unravelling entirely;

He smiles, hoping they will understand a friendly gesture, and reaches into his pocket for his multi-tool- it’s little more than a selection of small knives, but the scorpion creatures squeak in excitement when he gives it to them, handing him basket after basket and weighing him down with a mountain of wool; Newt goes bright gold when he sees him- his version of laughing his head off.

 

He gets the needles from the replicator- it has an official name but _it’s a replicator,_ Hermann will never be able to call it anything else- then he has the essentials-

His knitting days might have been some time ago, but they were intense enough that he finds the needles sliding between his fingers naturally, he hums softly, and makes the first cross;

Newt comes in after about half an hour- thankfully after Hermann has learnt the oddities of this strange wool, and has the beginnings of a project hanging from his needles; Newt pauses in the door way for a moment, and Hermann doesn’t turn around or address him, hiding a small smile in satisfaction that for once he is the one doing the incomprehensible thing;

Newt finally comes over and slips in Next to Hermann on the bed, looking out over the hologram of the universe outside- and the tiny green orb of the planet slipping further and further away- and watches Hermann’s fingers, the click of the needles, the whisper of the wool, the sheer _satisfaction_ of making something with his own hands;

He makes it most of the way through the first stage of a sweater before his hands start to cramp and Newt starts turning colours of impatience, wanting to go to bed.

The next day, Newt comes back with M:AK, the time after that, with half the pilots; Hermann just smiles to himself as they all ask Newt why he doesn’t just _ask_ Hermann what he’s doing, wondering when Newt’s pride will finally give way under his curiosity;

The next time, Newt comes back with the dark, golden glowing outline that is the captain, and there are no answers from him either, M:AK and the pilots have come back too, also no doubt curious as to what Hermann is doing, and too polite- or perhaps enjoying Newt’s irritation too much- to ask him themselves;

Finally, after about an hour of hard knitting and intense effort not to smile, Hermann gives a sigh of relief and withdraws the needles, holding up his prize;

Yes, it’s a rather stunning shade of deep blue shot through with gold, but it was the least painful colour he could find in the balls of wool; he shrugs off his ancient, threadbare jacket and pulls it on gratefully, hugging himself as the chill of space fades a little, there’s a general exclamation of enlightenment from the watchers, ranging from a dull orange from Newt, to a crackle from M:AK and a bright glow from the captain;

Hermann gets up and does a twirl, demonstrating the general concept, “Now, who else wants one?”


	76. Snake Sprite AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: can you do something with snake sprite newton hypnotizing hermann?

It’s not something Newt can help, it just- sort of happens; he’s with someone and even if he’s not being obvious his eyes go funny and whoever he’s with just goes limp and happy, they don’t say anything afterwards, they don’t seem to _notice_ (or maybe don’t remember) but it’s always creeped Newt out and is most of the reason he hasn’t has a partner outside his own species for years (and that last one was pretty disappointing, the guy didn’t realise he was a sprite too and got annoyed when he couldn’t hypnotise Newt);

Hermann is smiling as he finishes stripping, and sits on the bed; Newt feels his body give a long, _long_ shiver, right from the base of his neck to the tip of his tail, and when Hermann lies, down, Newt ramps forward, pulling himself up on the bed beside him, Hermann starts to reach out at once, fingers wandering light as feathers across his scales, and Newt’s tails flicks over to coil over his thigh, leaning in for a deep, gorgeous kiss-

Okay, enough fun, they need to talk about this; Newt’s been keeping it back because- it’s fucking _creepy_ , and he doesn’t want to see Hermann turn away or never want to- do anything with him again.

"Hey man," Newt mumbles against his mouth, pulling away reluctantly, "Look we need to talk about-" he breaks off because- _shit_ -

Hermann’s pupils are completely blown, a silly smile on his lips and- fuck, _already_? He blinks and- yeah, his eyes are wider, no doubt have gone that deep, strange, liquid green that Hermann can’t seem to look away from; Newt has to touch his eyes to get him to blink; “Your eyes-” Hermann murmurs happily, “You have the most gorgeous eyes-” He waves a hand in front of Newt’s face, as though trying to grab the eyes floating towards him, “You feel so good-” his eyes half-lid, whole body going lax and warm against Newt.

Newt groans, coiling up and rolling an unresisting Hermann under the blankets before sliding in after- it’s lovely and warm after the chill of the Shatterdome, and Hermann wraps around him like an enthusiastic octopus-naiad, mumbling nonsense and trying to rock against him and never quite getting the angle right-

Newt carefully disentangles himself, Hermann whines, but he’s half soft now, and mostly asleep, Newt leans over him, looking into his eyes and carding fingers through his hair until Hermann closes his eyes and floats off into a sleep of pure happy;

Newt looks up at the ceiling, his human parts still achingly hard under their protective flap of skin, and swears non-stop under his breath for five minutes.

****


	77. Rocky Horror Picture Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> killerweasel asked: Are you still taking prompts? How about Newt and Hermann dressing up to watch the Rocky Horror Picture Show? Hermann would look fantastic in fishnets and a corset. :P

_"You want me to wear this?_ " Hermann’s eyes are wide, his mouth hangs open, he looks too horrified even to be angry;

"Oh come on man," Newt squirms into his boxers, "Tendo said no and the pilots and techs are doing the Timewarp and Pentecost might have killed me if I finished asking him, so come on, you’re the only one who can pull it off;"

"You want me to wear this- for this absurd monstrosity of a movie?"

"Oh come on- it’s like the best movie ever- you’ll seriously love it-"

"An evening of everyone getting drunk and singing incomprehensively is not my idea of a good time- let alone wearing these- these- _what even is this_ -“

"Fishnet tights, panties and a corset, seriously dude, you’ll look _amazing_ , haven’t you always wanted to be the hottest guy in the room, mr tweed?”

For a moment, Hermann is quiet, looking down at the costume, “You might think I will be attractive,” he says finally, suddenly very soft, “I doubt the opinion will be shared; I will simply look- absurd- and pathetic-“

"Dude, Tendo is going as Riff-Raff in a bald wig ‘cause he refused to shave, there is no way you’re going to be the weirdest person there;"

Hermann sighs again, and picks up the corset “Very well, but you _will_ help me put this on- which way up does it even go-“

Newt takes it from him, and turns it over before Hermann can tangle the laces, quietly mourning the fact that this will be the _first time_ the world will have seen Hermann in a _corset_ -

Hermann looks over the fishnets, “What about you, shouldn’t you be getting ready-“

Newt grins and gives a twirl to show off his golden undies, “Hell no man, I’m Rocky!”


	78. Body Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Bodysharing!AU where Newt and Hermann's minds are stuck in a single body and they have to negotiate relinquishing control of the body during different circumstances?

"Look dude, I’ve got this-" Newt’s fingers slip over the- contraption he’s setting up as Hermann pushes his way to the fore;

"I refuse to have my _head_ put in this thing-“

“ _Our_ head, and hey, you trusted me with the Drift-“

"And look where it’s left us! Let me have _my body_ back and we can run through- tests and - calculations-“

"Oh yeah," Newt shoves him out of the way, his whole mind bending in anger, "And while you’re fucking around with your _chalk_ and your _numbers_ , _my body_ is fucking _dying, dude_!”

Hermann is silent for a moment, withdrawing into his side of Newt’s mind and letting him use his hands again;

"If I don’t get back within a week, I start looking at serious brain damage," Newt whispers, "Hell, I’ll be lucky to be able to fucking _talk_ by now,”

_I’m sorry_ , Hermann doesn’t push Newt away to speak, and his ‘voice’ is gentle against Newt’s;

Newt sighs, “It’s okay dude, it’s not your fault,” continues to pull together the pieces he needs to get his- machine to work; a sort of PONS in reverse-

But it took years to build the first PONS, what chance has Newt has to build an entire new version in a _week_ \- two weeks max, before his body fails completely and stops breathing-

_If it comes to that_ , Hermann says carefully, _You could- stay here-_

Newt hesitates, Hermann’s fingers stilling among the wires;

_At least until we find another way- doing it MY way, we will have you out and into a new machine body in no time;_

It’s maybe not as reassuring as Hermann means it to be, but when Newt turns back to his work, his hands are steadier, more sure, less desperate.


	79. Kaiju Brainwashing AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: au where otachi manages to get her glowy tongue on Newt, enticing him to join the hivemind, and he's trying to convince/persuade/seduce hermann to join him in the hivemind as well.

When Hermann gets to the Otachi crash site, it’s a scene of carnage- Chau’s men are dead or gone, and Hermann wanders, feeling half-asleep with shock, through the abandoned and smashed machines, the soaked earth ruined by Kaiju blue, the heavy stench of rotting Kaiju and-

And the dead;

There are bodies everywhere, torn up and ripped apart to be unrecognisable, Hermann manages two more steps before he falls, he doesn’t know if this body is Newt- there are _so many_ \- so many bloody pulps of flesh, littering the ground-

A hand touches his shoulder, and when Hermann looks up, one of the PPDC crew is offering him her hand; her face says it all- there is nothing they can do here-

Hermann opens his mouth to say- something- and nothing escapes him but a sob; the woman’s face folds up in pity and Hermann turns away from her, hands coming up to fist and claw at his face to wanting to see- not wanting - anything, any more-

She is gone when he looks up, his leg screams as he levers himself up, looking blankly around at the devastated landscape;

Something moves in the corner of his eye.

It’s a tiny thing, beside the gutted flank of Otachi, Hermann doesn’t care if this is one of Chau’s men or a cultist or- anything- if they have seen anything- if they might be able to tell him anything- about- about _Newt_ -

His leg slows him, and when he comes to the corner where one massive fore-limb curls up again the ruined body, whoever it is is gone; Hermann swears wetly under his breath, choking in the stench of dead Kaiju- ten times worse than Newt’s side of the lab-

The memory hits him like a sledgehammer, and he doubles over, the grief alive and clawing inside him-

And a hand slaps over his mouth-

Hermann tries to cry out, but the hand- the sickening chemical taste of Kaiju blue- cuts it to a strangled yowl, he tries to lash out with his stick and a solid hand wraps around his wrist, pulling him back into the glowing shadows of the Kaiju’s body;

"Shh- Herms- _Herms_ \- Hermann sweetie-” A song sing-song, wonderful familiar voice whispers in his ear, and Hermann stops fighting;

"Newt-" He mumbles against the hand, and it drops away from his mouth;

Newt is smiling when Hermann turns to look at him, coming up against him and slowly working Hermann back into the solid bulk of the Kaiju’s body, “Herms, baby, _darling_ -" He’s smiling, his glasses are smeared with Kaiju blue and- to Hermann’s horror, his teeth are glowing blue;

"Newton- you- we need to get you to a hospital-"

"Nah- shhh, no hospital, no meds- it’s _all_ good Herms- it’s all so good- they’re here now-” He touches his head, his eyes are dull and unfocused.

"You’ve been hurt-" Hermann takes a step closer, catching his shoulders, "Newt, we have to get you- out- of- here-"

His voice trails off, because behind Newt, a looming nightmare in the glowing darkness, is a Kaiju- a Kaiju the size of a bus, its eye blank and rolling, blue slobber dripping from its jaws; “Newt-” Hermann freezes, he doesn’t know where to run-

"Oh, she’s fiiiiine Herms," Newt leans against him, "I can hear her now," he’s smiling, comes so close Hermann can smell the Kaiju blue from him, the blue trails of alien fluids around his mouth, glowing faintly through his throat, "I could hear _her_ too but- they killed her-” for a moment, Newt’s face falls, then he smiles, wide and manic, “But they’re coming now- they’re aaaall coming now, and-” He grabs Hermann’s hand, “We’re gonna watch-“

"Let me go-" Hermann tries to twist free, but Newt’s grip is like iron, and the Kaiju is coming closer- he has to _leave_ ; he has to get back to the Shatterdome, to tell them what has happened, that something is coming-

Newt pulls him in, rolling him around and wrapping an arm around Hermann’s neck- easy as though Hermann was a rag doll; he fights, but - god, how often has he been here, the sheer strength in those hands, telling him he can’t break free- that any struggling will just lead to more pain-

"Shh, it’s fine- oh Herms, darling it’s wonderful- they are all here now, with me, and I told them aaaaalll about you- and they want you, they want you just like they wanted me- we’ve been chosen Herms, isn’t it wonderful-"

The Kaiju comes closer, its mouth opens, unrolling a massive tongue that glows impossibly bright, brighter than the blood around them, brighter than the massive, deadly corpse-

Bright as the mark around Newt’s mouth, glowing through his throat;

Hermann screams, and Newt lets him, fingers closing like a trap around his jaw and holding his mouth open; “Don’t fight it sweetie, don’t make it hurt- it’ll be over so quick and you’ll be with me- me and the Masters- me and the Masters-” his sings softly, “It’ll be sooooo good, I promise, babe, and we can sit here and watch them come- they’re all coming now- _all of them_ -"

Held in Newt’s arms, unable to move, Hermann watches the Kaiju lope closer, tongue reaching out to touch his throat, his lips- his mouth.


	80. Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: au where newton is a demon hermann sells his soul to in order to close the breach

It’s after Operation Pitfall, after Striker made the drop, and nothing happened; and the breath disappears from Hermann’s throat and his eyes go blind because- they lied; his numbers _lied_ -

The handwriting of God is a lie.

He does not see the panic and terror around him when he all but runs out of the Shatterdome, his leg is starting to seize and his back cramping to his shoulder when he makes it to the helicopter pad, in the darkness, the spray, the unseen stars in the neon night;

He trusted God, and He lied, there is only one person he can turn to now-

"All right!" Hermann screams, his voice puny and lost in the roar of the sea, "You can take it- just- close it- do whatever you want, just _close the Breach_!”

There is nothing for a moment, nothing, the wind stops, the night goes completely quiet and for a moment, something flickers in the sky above- the clouds clear for a fraction of a second-

There are no stars in that sky, just a darkness to hurt the eyes; Hermann shudders, wraps his around around himself, and weeps silently;

"Oh, don’t you cry," The voice comes from just behind him, and when Hermann turns, he sees him;

He doesn’t know if this man is a demon or the devil himself, he is smiling, showing sharp little fangs, his clawed hands tucked behind him as he rocks  back his heels; black, black eyes dancing in delight, “I was wondering how long it would take you to change your mind, what’s one soul against the fate of the world-“

"Have you done it?" Hermann snaps, "Have you closed the Breach-"

"Oh, I can’t do that," He’s still _smiling_ , intolerable, delighted- _so beautiful_ , but then, his mother had always said the devil was beautiful, “I can’t just _do something_ like that-“

"Then what-" The devil snaps his fingers, and Hermann cannot speak suddenly, his throat closes, his mouth snap shuts;

"Oh, I could _get used_ to this-” He claps his hands, laughs, “You’re so cute when you know when to shut your mouth- or when to open it-” his eyes glitter, and Hermann feels sick; “And as to your precious little world- as pleasant as it would be to have you at my side forever in a few hours- very well, I can wait a few years; to go through the Breach, all you need is to go through with a Kaiju;”

"What-" Hermann croaks, and his mouth is pinched closed again;

"Hush, just spit one of those disgusting lizards on a sword - I’m sure your heroes have killed at least one by now- and go through the Breach, it’ll read the Kaiju and let them through;"

"They don’t have a bomb- it didn’t go off-"

"Well, one of those oversized Taloses is nuclear, isn’t it, just send it through and blow it up- glorious self-sacrifice, all those heroics-" he yawns, "Oh, and do get moving, or they’ll all be dead by now, tick-tock, tick-tock-"

The devil disappears between one blink and the next, and Hermann can move again, he does not allow himself more than a breath before he is up and running again, trying to beat time and fate with his aching, shattered body; his corrupted soul.


	81. Kaiju Transformation AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chalchiuhtotolin asked: Prompt: what happens after that transformation fic me and sherriaisling double prompted you earlier? I am a sucker for that kinda stuff.

Newt sleeps as soon as Hermann can get him into bed, nuzzling into him; his body is warm but he’s frighteningly light; he hasn’t eaten for days and while that would be nothing to Hermann- he doesn’t know how far the transformation has gone; if he cannot eat human food, they’re going to need to grow new skins and get back to the Shatterdome-

_Gott_ , no

Hermann untangles himself and looking Newt over, waist first, his flanks, the side of his tail, even his legs and the side of his neck and- no; _gott no_ please not to Newt-

Newt opens his eyes, “Hermann?”

He doesn’t have spinnerets, his flanks are bare; he cannot grow skin, he will not be able to _hide_ -

And Newt just smiles at him, eyes soft, his mind close and sweet and _oh so vulnerable_ against his- open and bare to the Hive, just as his body is open and bare to the outside world-

Newt kisses him, his mouth is soft, flexible against his, claws scratching against his hide, “It’s okay dude,” Newt leans in to rest his head against his, “I wouldn’t want to go back anyway, you know me, I wouldn’t hide;”

Hermann sighs, and wraps Newt in his arms- all four of them and that still isn’t enough, he’d take Newt into him, wrap him up and grow skin for both of them and keep them _safe-_

And his phone rings.

Hermann moans, weeping without tears because it is just _too much_ , he cannot do this-

He gets the phone before Newt does, and he’s missed about twenty calls from the Shatterdome; he barely hears Hansen’s curses and swearing, dully relating what has happened because- well, it’s not as though it will be any secret now-

Newt is watching him as he hangs up and closes his eyes, just wanting to curl up in a ball and stop existing, and he comes up, wrapping his body up close, his long, gorgeous tail- so much like Otachi’s- flicking against his leg, “Why didn’t you tell him about you,” Newt runs his hands over Hermann’s shoulder reverently, “If he thinks we both- changed, you wouldn’t have to hide any more-“

Hermann turns, glaring wearily, “And what happens after that- when people get to hear that two of the Shatterdome’s scientists have changed into- into Kaiju- do you think we will be treated like human beings, after that?”

Newt hesitates, then looks away, Hermann drops his gaze down at his hands, clasped over and over in his lap, “I have no family, obviously, and your only relative lives in Switzerland, if we are both- like this, we might as well sign ourselves up for vivisection; but if I am human- we are each other’s next of kin, I could protect you,” he strokes Newt’s cheek, the heavy scales rough against his hand- _Gott,_ he’s beautiful;

He was right, Hermann thinks despairingly, watching Newt coil closer to him, radiating comfort and love, this is how he was meant to be, for all the pain this will cause them; this joy is something he has never seen, a perfect mix of the best of Kaiju and the kindness of humans.


	82. Daemons AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sherriaisling asked: If you're up for another fic, then.... Prompt: a His Dark Materials au in which the drift doesn't transform Hermann and Newt, but it does change their dæmons.

It was the touch of them that was the hardest to adjust to, the sight of them is one thing- the dark mottled skin, the glowing eyes, the multitude of arms of Hermann’s Tenu, and the crowning mass of tendrils that had replaced the fur of Newt’s Kojol.

The sound - well, their voices had changed, deeper, grainier, with a strange echo, as though some part of them was still echoing from the Breach, where they had melded just for a moment, with each other, and with the Hive.

But the feel- Hermann had always felt the touch of Tenu’s fur, he had not been an adventurous daemon, and strange as he had looked, as much as they were mocked, he had always remained in the same spindly, furry body, his fur carding through Hermann’s fingers, the inquisitive nudge of those impossibly long, gentle fingers;

And Newt; he had seen Kojol in the Breach, his multitude of forms- _bat-cat-dog-mouse-_ but always soft, for all Newt had tried to push him to harder bodies- a dragon, a basilisk, a great snake, even a falcon or eagle- bodies more suited to _a rockstar-_ but Kojol hadn’t changed, and had settled in his wide-eyed, bristle-furred body, scampering across Newt’s shoulders and grabbing his hair to chitter over his head at Tenu;

And now; Newt’s finger disappear in the tangle and wild tendrils across Kojol’s back, a nest of writhing worms, impossible to tell when he ends or begins; Tenu is hard under his hand, all edges and spines and sharp catching claws- so hard to hold, to be close to, to lie in the hollow of his and Newt’s bodies as they sleep.


	83. Big Happy Kaiju Family VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If you're still doing aus a newmann mpreg one would be wonderful

They are watching from the Shatterdome when the Jaegers return, not all that set out- but more than they had hoped. Two Kaiju have also come back, settling deep in the ocean and going to sleep, the Breach still gaps open, but empty- the threat is ended, the Masters are dead, their insane gamble- Kaiju and Jaegers both, had worked.

Hermann slumps, all the strength and adrenaline he had been running off of for- for _years_ , since this horror began-

Newt nuzzles his shoulder, _Come to bed_ , even his thoughts sound tired- perhaps it’s the Hive, the exhausted sleep of Otachi and Knifehead, deep under the Pacific. Perhaps it’s the endless unslept nights, the constant fear, the hunger of the Hive, the madness of the Masters.

Newt nudges him again, and Hermann groans as he shifts to his feet- he’s not even going to try walking upright, going on all six limbs and hoping some of them have the energy to see them home. He’s slipping off even as they get to the door, head dropping down to rest on the stairs while Newt manages the door. In the end, Newt settles next to him, and hauls him bodily up the stairs.

It’s a mark of how tired he is that the catch of Newt’s claws doesn’t alarm him, he relaxes into the heat of his body, the dancing touch of Newt’s mane of tendrils, coiling around his arms and legs and tails, drawing him closer, holding him so close-

Hermann half opens his eyes, smiling, and Newt lowers his head and kisses him, dropping him comfortably on the bed, and slipping in beside him.

"We should wash," Hermann murmurs, not really paying attention to what he is saying, "We’ll ruin the sheets."

"Hush." Newt kisses him again, and he barely has to give him a little nudge of encouragement, and Hermann is fast asleep.

————————————————————————————————————————————-

He wakes to Newt’s mouth against his neck, he turns to face him, and he is lost in the tangle of Newt’s tendrils, wrapping warm and so light around his limbs, his stomach, across the sealed slit between his legs.

Newt’s body is tight up against him, so space between them, and Hermann can feel Newt is already open against him, slick and wet and pressing insistently against the hollow of his waist.

Hermann finds Newt’s mouth and tastes him, the sweetness, the coil of his tongue, the flicker of his head tendrils across Hermann’s scalp, bring him in, pulling them both closer, kissing deeper, mouths open, teeth bumping together, heads slipping together at an angle to- more- always more-

Newt draws back panting and Hermann groans, already half-purring with pleasure; Newt settles on top of him, and Hermann shivers happily in anticipation, tails flicking hungrily back and forth across the bed. He reaches over to the side table, and the box of condoms they keep in the first draw.

Newt catches his hand and gently pushes it down, Hermann looks up, puzzled, and Newt is smiling. It’s small, gentle, fragile somehow, a thought trembling between them, uncertain, not fully heard, as though Newt wants something _so badly_ he cannot speak of it in case Hermann would say no-

_Oh_.

"Oh." It’s a soft exhalation, "Do you- you still want-"

"Do I-" Newt chokes, "What do you think _kept me going_? Just thinking we could- that we could have-“

Hermann kisses him, hard and sweet, and Newt’s mind unfurls between them; the first time he had thought about it, one night in Cambridge, curled up together after a night of casual intimacy, all warmth and physical comfort- the incandescent joy after Hermann had said yes, that he wanted children too- the shock and sinking misery of Trespasser, the atrophying, hopeless hope that they could- that there would be a time it would be safe-

Newt breaks the kiss, breathing hand, settling back to sit between Hermann’s back legs, licking a long, slow, _delicious_ stripe along Hermann’s genital slit and Hermann _moans_ , arching up and feeling himself start to slip free, the bone plates shifting open to set him free.

Another lick, and this time Newt’s tongue half slips inside and the sensation is just _fireworks_ inside him head, wailing and groaning and purring so deep his chest rattles with it.

A third, and he opens completely, slipping free and soaking wet. Newt gives him two quick, _unbearable_ licks before continue to lap and toy with the open slit, working him further open and Hermann shivers ravenously under him, arching his legs out to give him better access and feeling tendrils wrap around his legs and canting him up so Newt can lick deeper, slide in deeper, the pads of his fingers spreading him wider-

"You okay?" Newt licks his lips, and Hermann peers hazily at him under a haze of pleasure, "You’re sure?"

_Oh Gott_ , really? Now? “Yes, now please- get to it-“

Newt kisses his stomach, just above his spinnerets, “Lie back and think of the Anteverse.”

Hermann snorts, then groans, deep and endless and growling as Newt slides in.

It’s different without the condom, wetter, rougher where he brushes up against the root of his cock, now fully external and rubbing between their bodies. Deep, so deep and oh- Hermann loves this, loves it like this, Newt settling against him and nibbling his neck and chest and starting to rock inside him and his hips slide in snug and tight to the hilt.

Hermann groans, close his eyes, shivers long and sweet and endless as Newt nudges some sweet, delicious _wonderful_ place inside him- sparks arching up his spine, skin tingling, eyespots so tender even the slightest brush makes him moan.

Newt gets him up a little further, and starts thrusting- not going far out, just little, short thrusts, butting up hard and inside Hermann and making him groan and howl as every motion just lifts him higher, so sweet, so gorgeous and sweet Hermann would take him, take everything- all of Newt, hold him inside him and devour him whole and safe and alive-

He comes with a howl, spraying hot and wet between them, clenching and soaking against Newt’s cock, and he comes too, hot and wet inside him, slicking him so deep he almost cannot breathe-

He sighs in disappointment as Newt slowly pulls out as their bodies slowly go lax together, flow together, slowly ease down to a slow simmer after the firestorm.

Newt is smiling, lost and a little dazed, and Hermann tastes himself in his mouth, “What if it doesn’t work?” He murmurs against their mouths.

Newt kisses him back, “We try again,” Hermann can taste his smile, “We try again and again and again-” And he rolls them over wet and sticky and sweet.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

Stacker Pentecost sighs, finally putting the last blasted piece of paper work away. Finished, at last; after almost two months, all the complaints, demands, anger from the suits of what looked like the entire world. He closes his eyes a moment, and relaxes into the blessed _quiet_ of the office- no more furious skypes and people rushing in and yelling or panicking about some new disaster.

He still needs to decide what is to happen with the Breach and the Anteverse, and the two Kaiju who followed the Jaegers back, and the possibility that there might be more of those- those Masters, out there-

No, the quiet. The quiet of his office, and later a dinner in his rooms with Mako, and maybe later a film together, or a few episodes of Sailor Moon-

There’s a knock on his door. Stacker allows himself one more second of peace, before wearily opening his eyes, “Come in.”

Dr Gottlieb peers in uncertainly, eyes darting from Stacker to the floor to the desk. “Come in.” Stacker repeats.

He comes in, but doesn’t approach. He’s not human today, which is odd; Newton wanders around as a Kaiju all the time to the point it’s barely remarkable, but Hermann spends most of his time as human and it’s strange and rather alarming to see this tall, whip-lean creature stalking around, all sharp edges and huge razor claws. It’s doubly strange to see him so hesitant.

“Can I help you?” Stacker sits forward, encouraging.

Doctor Gottlieb takes a deep breath, his narrow chest expanding comically. “I- Newt and I- we are expecting.”

It’s not the bad news Stacker was dreading, but it doesn’t make sense either, “Expecting what?”

“Just- expecting.” His tails lash, he looks at everything but Stacker.

Expecting?

Oh. _Expecting_.

Stacker is extremely proud that none of the tangle of shock-disbelief- _what_ is showing on his face. “I- see. I was under the impression you were both- male?”

Hermann relaxes a little, “Oh, we identify as such, yes, but physically, Kaiju are- what would be the term- intersex? Both?”

“Are you are expecting a child,” Its more paperwork- the world isn’t exactly delighted about playing host to four Kaiju, they will not be pleased to hear there will be more. Still, “Are congratulations in order?”

Hermann relaxes a _lot_ more, and smiles. “Yes- thank you. We have been trying- for a while, and Newt has been checking me with an ultrasound and today we saw- something-“ He breaks off again.

“Something?” Stacker prods.

“Several- somethings.” Hermann admits, “It is likely to be a- multiple birth.”

Oh. Stacker fights to urge to close his eyes again and groan. “How many?”

“We counted four.” Gottlieb’s hands twist against his belly, and Stacker can’t help but look more closely- is his showing yet? “There might be more, we are- unsure. This is-an unknown. We do not know what to expect, there was no one we could ask.”

Stacker takes a deep breath, and reminds himself to be at least happy- it is a good thing, god known Hermann is delighted, and who is he to tell them they can’t- have children? “Well, thank you for telling him. My best wishes to you and to Doctor Geiszler, congratulations to you both.”

Hermann smiles and for a moment he doesn’t look like a Kaiju, or a human, but something so purely _happy_ that Stacker can’t help but smile back. “Thank you sir,” He gives a clumsy, two arm salute, and pulls the door open.

Stacker lets out his sigh and shakes his head, pulling out more paperwork and starting to draft out a statement for when _this_ shit hits the fan-

Hermann sticks his head around the door again, “Sir?”

Stacker pauses, “Yes doctor?”

If the previous conversation was embarrassing to Gottlieb, this is mortifying, he stares fixedly at the ground, “Sir I- we, Newton and I think very highly of you- although I am aware Newton doesn’t show it- and the children we have will see this and may want- when it is time for them to choose their names-”

Stacker waits.

“Is it- will it be- acceptable, if one of our children wishes to be named after you?”

Stacker stares at Gottlieb, now looking at him earnestly; trying to wrap his mind around the- that- what just happened. What he just said. Dear god.

“I would be flattered.” He manages, because what else can he say?

And if Gottlieb was happy last time, now he positively glows, and Stacker cannot bring himself to regret his words.


	84. Space Champion AU VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gluethegrue asked: for space champion!au, what if hermann gets the hiccups and has to explain it to newt? reptiles dont get hiccups like mammals do, and i was laughing at the idea of newt just guessing wildly as to why hermann was making a weird noise. is he singing? is- is this a weird alien mating call?

Hermann comes in and NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr leans in, concerned, he doesn’t look well-

Hermann doesn’t wait for niceties; “Do you have any water- _hic_ -“

NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr stops, feels himself go pale blue; _what_ -

Surely he’s reading this wrong- they hadn’t talked about this yet- was Hermann that eager- and what was that odd noise-

"Newt, please- _hic_ -“

Was this- biological? Some version of heat for his species, he didn’t understand how they would share the water connections, but perhaps Hermann had looked it up; a little hesitantly, NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr holds out his hand, and Hermann takes it, frowning a little;

NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr leads him over to his pool, his tail twitching with the urge to reach out and twine, pull them both together and brush against the delicious, tender points on the underside, he lets go when they get to the pool, standing back uncertainly and flickering yellow and blue and- yes, maybe a little red-

Hermann looks between him and the pool, then shrugs, _hics_ agains, and sinks down, cups the water in his hands and _drinks-_

And NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr- doesn’t know what to think, it’s probably not good for him, but the water is filtered regularly and he hasn’t slept for a few cycles, so it _should_ _n’t_ hurt him, but- NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr has never heard of a mating ritual that began with consuming your mate’s bed;

Hermann finishes, sits back on his heels and sighs in relief, takes a few deep breaths- not longer making that odd noise- “Thank you,” he says finally,

"That’s my bed," NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr has no idea what else to _say_ ;

Hermann blinks at his pool, “-why did you let me drink your bed?”

"You wanted water and I thought-" NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr stops, feeling himself go blue, how does Hermann’s species _breed_ without dying of humiliation from these misunderstandings, “In the language you are using, that is a mating request,”

Hermann chokes, a rogue, shockingly loud _hic_ escapes, and he holds still for a moment, swallowing and trying to steady his breathing, “Oh,” he manages, “I needed it because I- it’s hiccups, a physical response, I have no idea why it happens, I’m sorry,”

"Don’t be," but NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr is, a little, because his tail is throbbing a little with expectation and as- messy as a mating attempt would likely have been, and as awkward as it might have gone; he had still wanted to try it, "It’s okay,"

Hermann settles on the side of NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr’s pool, his tail twitches at the sigh, fights the urge to come closer, “Did you- do you want- is this something you want?”

NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr feels the shiver start at the crest of his head, and work its way down his spine, settling deep and hungry at the base of his tail, he doesn’t need to look at himself to know he’s turning red,

Hermann understands, he looks away, down at his hands, at the floor, at the deep, wavering blue-green of NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr’s pool; “I don’t know how- are we compatible-” he stops, takes a breath, swallows down another hiccup, “But if you want, we could- try-“

NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr settles next to him, lets his tail coil around his leg, the aching places just below the joint rubbing over the line of his hipbone, even that contact makes him shudder happily, “I’d like that,” he takes Hermann’s hand, long, delicate thin fingers in his;

Hermann smiles, leans it and touches his mouth to his again- a sweet, tender gesture, like twining tails, and feels the wet touch of a tongue against his lips, slipping inside when NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr opens his mouth in surprise, feeling the slick roughness against his, pressing and tasting the odd flavour of Hermann’s own mouth;

They break apart, and Hermann is smiling like a supernova, and NuuwrrtnGlrrsyzlr is red as a supergiant star.


	85. Protest AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: Maybe an au where the boys meet at a social justice rally? Feminism or environmentalism maybe?

They have broken through the police line and are surging towards the barriers when Newt sees him- some kid who looks like he ought to be writing on a blackboard or some shit- all in tweed and neat hair- but he’s screaming his throat out, jerking a cane towards the second line of police.

Newt comes up beside him and gets his hairspray out, blazing two red streaks in the kid’s hair, the guy turns, furious and looks like he’s gonna scream at Newt’s next- or hit him with his cane- but Newt givens him the spraycan and lowers his head and after a moment the guy sprays him.

Newt grins, and the guy smiles back, a little tightly, and hands the spraycan back; then they turn together and scream, placards comes their way and they hold them out and the crowd surges and roars around them; pressing them so close they cannot shout- can barely breathe- and the guy is so close Newt can smell the faint soap and sweat on his skin;

It’s only much later, after hours spent deafened and dumb from the roar of the crowd, and Newt may have a certain number in his phone, that he sees himself in a mirror and sees the kid has sprayed ‘PRICK’ in his hair.


	86. Big Happy Kaiju Family VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Could there be more of the big happy kaiju family story or the anteverse refugee transformation story? They are so good and give me life.

Hermann is sleeping on the floor when it happened; Newt’s just set him a pile of mattresses, blankets and cushions in their room, allowing him to hole up against the wall, bury himself in soft things and- well- _nest_.

He wonders where the urge came from- certainly the Masters would never have bothered programming him to breed, and he wonders if there is something- left over, if there had been some precursor species the Masters had used to build them from, and somehow the instincts had survived all the genetic meddling and rewriting.

Newt snuggles up next to him, and Hermann closes his eyes, drawing Newt up against the growing curve of his belly- the extra weight in throwing his balance off, putting ever more strain on his weakened back leg, and making walking on all sixes ungainly- he might have to bite down his pride and use a wheelchair if this continues-

Something brushes over his mind, Hermann blinks, and looks down at Newt, but his mind is the warm, deep stir of dreams; outside the Shatterdome, he can feel the distant minds of the Kaiju, still huge despite the distance;

And the touch comes again, light as breath across his cortex, bright and small as newborn stars, and Hermann places a hand on his distended belly, and closes his eyes, a whimper catching in his throat, the tiny, growing minds of their children nuzzling between them, basking in a the almost impossibly huge wave of love that breaks out of Hermann, along with a hoarse sob.

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t want to ask, but Pentecost gets them the wheelchair without complaint- Hermann feels bad for increasing his workload so much, but it’s such a _relief_ to take the weight off; almost five years of starvation had weakened his muscles and bones, and the added bulk of pregnancy was sorely taxing him;

He settles back and rests a hand on his stomach, feeling the trembling whispers of six little minds against his; the unborn young probing his mind innocently, and Hermann closes his eyes and it’s like his mind just opens- petals of thought spreading open in welcome-

Newt comes up behind him, nuzzling the back of his neck, rubbing against the back of his head as though trying to get as close as he can and for a moment there is nothing but them, their little branch of the hivemind, the tiny, simple thoughts of their growing young, drinking in thoughts and emotions and love so deep and endless Hermann wonders how they can hold it all within them.

"Um, hi-" A voice cuts through their blissful reverie, and Hermann blinks at the young Jaeger pilot; it’s a mark of how distracted they are that they didn’t even notice him approach,

"Raleigh Beckett, correct?" Hermann hazards, the man looks awkward and uncomfortable, but the usual fear of him is gone- Hermann supposes he much look a lot less intimidating, pregnant and wheelchair bound,

"Yeah," he fidgets, looks away, then "If there’s anything I can do- or Yancy- you’d tell us right? It’s just- good, what you’re doing,"

He stands there as though waiting for a response, which Hermann is too thunderstruck to formulate; "Thank you," he manages,

"No problem," he smiles, and it’s a nice smile, "Gipsy was one of the first through the Breach- what we saw-" He looks away, and Hermann drops his gaze, swallowing and choking the cold shiver before his young can feel it; Beckett scratches the back of his neck, nervously, "It’s great, what you did, helping us; you deserve this- I guess I’m saying, just, thanks-" He breaks off, smiles again, and walks off towards the cafeteria;

Hermann blinks after him, feels the tiny minds brush over the events, absorbs the confusion, the weight of Hermann’s body, the cast of Beckett’s face;

"What was that about," Newt shakes his head;

And Hermann tries not to think of what the Becketts must have seen, the first through the Breach, the pits, the boneyards, the Masters, to elicit such sympathy- he doesn’t want the children to see it-

Let them never know.


	87. AI AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: more newt and ai hermann please? maybe newt introducing him to the net as it is today?

They don’t go to Newt’s flat or Tendo's or anywhere anyone could find them, instead, Tendo drives them to a small hotel and goes into the foyer while Newt bundles Hermann up the fire escape and into the building.

Newt must have been preparing this for a while, the room is a mass of wires and tools and computers;

"The room is ours for another two weeks," Newt stretches, and Hermann listens fascinated, as his joints pop and crack in a way that would make him certain his wires were overheating, "I’m going to need a nap before we start, but I’ve got some growth protein for synthetic skin, so we could get you passable, and maybe you could fix yourself a fake ID, and my folks are in Germany, so we could-" Newt breaks off, apparently just noticing Hermann is paying him no attention;

He’s fixated on the bank of computers, one of which is blinking, showing a message; he brings it up- _How did it go?_

Is this- are they like him? Has Newton found others machines like him- “It wants to speak to you,” he manages, dazed,

Newt leans over him. “It wants- oh shit, no, Sorry Herms- that’s Mako, she’s a techhead in Japan, I brought her in in case tonight didn’t work- she’s human too,” Newt sits down and starts typing.

Hermann’s circuits flicker dully- disappointment, he recognises, but the curiosity programs are still cycling, “You can talk to her- from so far away?” he’s still a little hazy as to geography, but he does not think Japan is close by,

"Yeah," Newt says distractedly, then, "Right yeah, 1989, there wasn’t much of an internet yet- it’s like a- like everyone connected a lot of computers so they could talk to each other, and- oh hell, here-" he digs into his pocket and pulls out a little square glass thing, Newt flicks a switch and it lights up, he touches a few shapes on its surface and hands it to Hermann, "It's on Google, you can browse,"

Hermann takes it uncertainly, looking at the blinking text bar on the screen, the keyboard the responds to his touch, he types in ‘artificial intelligence’,

And the world opens before him.


	88. Gardener and Recluse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: AU where Newt is a gardener and Hermann is the reclusive, lonely man who hires him and ends up talking with him through notes and watching him through windows like the love struck creeper he is.

Hermann finds the latest note tucked under the windowsill and sighs, trying to maintain some level or exasperation- if only for his own strength of will- he should throw it away, but- as always, his fingers seem to have their own thoughts on the matter and the note is open before he is really aware of it-

_Hey Herms, the magnolias are coming up well, aren’t they? I managed to get a few cuttings to replace those white roses that died last year. Hope it doesn’t rain again!_

_Hugs and kisses xxxxx_

_Newt_

Hermann moves his chair over to the window and twitches the curtain just enough to peer out. Newt is bent over the sadly empty flowerbed where his roses use to grow, scent so rich it filled the house, swept over Hermann and taking him, if only for a few moments, out of himself-

For now though, his eyes are drawn away from the roots going into the earth and the little white buds nodding over the freshly tilled earth, up to the strained white shirt over Newt’s shoulders, the curl of his biceps as he  works, the comfortable swell of his backside in his worn out, muddy jeans-

Hermann grits his teeth and pulls away, pulling the curtain closed with more force than is warranted- _why is he doing this_ \- why didn’t he send this man away the moment he looked out and saw him- is it not enough to live like this- alone, never going out- without torturing himself like this-

The crash of thunder breaks him out of his reverie; it looks as though Newt’s hope for no rain is about to be in vain. Hermann rolls his chair to the door and hesitates- five years ago, he would have opened it, invited the gardener inside, but now-

The rain will be here in a moment, and Newt does not live nearby, but to let him _in_ , to allow someone in his house- allow someone to see him, after so long-

A flash of light so vivid it’s visible even through the curtains, less than a split-second later there is a scream like the sky tearing in two- the storm is directly above them- that bolt must have hit the church spire and Hermann knows enough to know _no one_ should be out in this;

Without letting his mind consider it any further, he open the door.

The sky is bruise-mottled, purple and green and alive with thunder and flashes of sheet lighting; Newt is frozen in the rose beds, eyes fixed on the sky and hair starting to stand up-

"Get inside now!" Hermann’s voice is thin and feeble in his own ears, but somehow Newt hears him, he turns, eyes wide, and it's impossible to tell which is the worse shock- the sudden storm, or seeing Hermann;

"Move!" Hermann tears his throat with the scream, just as the roof starts to crack and clatter- golf-ball chunks of ice crashing to the ground- the garden will not survive, but at least it gets Newt moving; he starts to run towards the house;

Hermann rolls out of his way as Newt races in, closing the door against the next shattering roar of thunder- the spire again, or some unfortunate tree-

Newt is panting, his shirt is soaked with sweat and sleet and melting ice, showing through vivid from the tattoos Hermann religiously mapped over the months; the curve of his pectorals, defined after months of work, the solid mass of his arms, the soft roundness of his belly pressing multicoloured and taut against the translucent fabric of the shirt; Newt blinks, and his eyes settle on Hermann.

Hermann fights against the urge to turn away, cover his face and not let himself be seen- the twisted ruin of his hip, the scars from that horrific car accident mapping over his left arm, mottling pink across his face; Hermann drags his eyes off the ground, forces himself to meet Newt’s eyes;

It’s so hard to do this, after so much mockery and pity and hate and disgust, but he manages it;

Newt does not look mocking, disgusted, and there is no pity or hate in his eyes; he’s _smiling_ , as though seeing Hermann was every birthday and Christmas rolled into one, looks him over as though Hermann is something wonderful, something he’d never dared to believe he would have;

"Hey," Newt’s voice is soft, and he takes a step closer to Hermann, "Thank you,"

"I couldn’t leave you out there," Hermann bristles,

"Not for that," Newt steps even closes, kneels down until they are face to face, his eyes bright behind his muddy glasses, his smile brighter than the lightning, his fingers touches the puckered, marred skin of Hermann’s hand, he glances down, then up again and smiles, "Not for that."


	89. Drift AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: can you do a fic where the kaiju succeed in pulling newt and hermann into the hivemind, but instead of turning the pair to the side of the precursors, they turn the kaiju into their own separate faction against earth and the anteverse, with newt and hermann leading them?

The roar of the hivemind hits them- a tidal wave of thought and emotion and rage and for a moment all Hermann and Newt can do is cling to each other as the wave crest over them, islands in a maddened sea-

It’s so _loud_ , it’s too much- Hermann tries to push it away, for just a moment, enough time to gather themselves-

And the hive around them goes calm, they can feel the anger in the distance; clawing, howling, thwarted, but around them is the eye of the storm, the stillness of the lagoon sea, the peace of deep waters;

They can feel the minds watching them.

Three minds, suddenly adrift in the slack tide of their thoughts, confused and frightened and huddling close to Hermann and Newt, afraid of the return of the rage, nuzzling and basking in the peace radiating from the two of them;

_Kaiju_ , Newt’s thought is image and word and essence, and the three Kaiju wordlessly _yes_ , that is them, three Kaiju, one coming through the Breach-

_I was right_ , Hermann doesn’t sound smug or satisfied or even scared, just- awed-

_You see_? Newt’s smile is felt throughout their safe space, and yes, Hermann does, he understands entirely; the Kaiju, great and awe-inspiring, thoughts huge and simple and miles high-

And coming towards them.

Hermann blinks and the world settles back into view the earth shattering _pain_ , the taste of blood in him mouth, from his nose, blurring his eyes- the Hive and the real world overlapping uncomfortably- _No- stop_ \- he doesn’t know how to do it, the Kaiju are frightened and panicked in their freedom, and are determined to get as close as possible to the source of their liberty-

-Hong Kong-

Newt steps in, and maybe it’s the first Drift he did, or his years studying Kaiju, but he sends out- calm, soothing- safe- _you can stay- stay in the_ _comfort and cool and support of the deep ocean, we will keep you safe, shhh_ -

They calm, sweep back to the Breach and for a moment Hermann can see through their eyes, in the darkness of the ocean bottom, and the faint headlights of the two Jaegers still stubbornly heading towards the Breach;

The plan won’t work, but it doesn’t matter; Hermann opens his eyes and the pain is sharper now, a searing agony across every inch of his brain, blood bubbling from his mouth and blinding his eyes, he tries to blink it away, smearing tears of red down his cheeks and focusing with difficulty on one of the horrified workmen; “Tell them- they have to abort-” he manages to strangle out, then he closes his eyes again, and pushes out with their minds,

The wave of peace and stillness pushes through the Breach, and feels the three Kaiju turn and dive back in, understanding what they are doing, their minds soak through the Breach and break through to the other side- the silence of them almost intolerable for the thousands of Kaiju, after the screams of the Hive-

Hermann doesn’t feel his body hit the ground, doesn’t feel Newt falls and rest beside him, doesn’t hear the shouts from the Shatterdome crew running towards them, trying to free them from the PONS, they are lost in the Breach, in the Drift, in the Hive, stilling and gentling the madness as the Kaiju tears free from their shackles and the three they had freed tear through the flesh factory of the Anteverse-

Fingers find the squid caps, fumble to free them as their bodies start to seize and spasm-

The Kaiju snap living buildings between their teeth, crush the architects against their claws and spines and bodies-

-the storm of the Hivemind starts to calm-

-a hand uncovers the emergency button of the PONS prepares to press it-

-Newt cries out- animal pain as their minds slip further away-

-A scream of pain and loss and final triumph as the pillars of the Breach topple to the ground-

They pull the plug- and Newt and Hermann’s minds come away with the connection, rolling free and unrestrained in the Breach, their bodies falling limp and still and unbreathing.


	90. Wingfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> infamousbloodevoker asked: Also, this fandom needs more everyone-has-wings fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to pickleplums [Athena Nocturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1118037)! :)

Hermann shifts over and Newt takes the brush from him; he’s still smiling and his eyes are a bit glazed from grooming, his vividly dyed wings splayed out around him, here and there Hermann can see where the brush had pulled an old feather free, and the underlying down is a soft speckled brown;

Hermann sighs, Newt will dye them again in a few weeks, and those perfect little spots will be gone, just like the freckles that chase down Newt’s neck and vanish into the writhing Kaiju that cloak his body and wings.

Newt’s fingers work free brace free of Hermann left wing, and he groans as the weakened muscles finally relax from its constraints, Newt’s teeth click around the brush and his free hands dig into the sore muscles, brushing shed feathers away and carding his long, grey pinions loose,

Newt wants to say something, but there is nothing to say; without the brace, he cannot fly, and right now, with everything so desperate, they can’t let anything slow them down- even torn wing muscles-

Then the brush touches the top of his wing, and Hermann’s mind goes blissfully slack.

Newt knows exactly how to hold the brush, just so, hard enough that the bristles work between the barbs and stroke through the layers of down and sore muscles underneath, but not hard enough to pull and drag at living feathers; Hermann hunches his back as Newt works the brush towards the joint of wing and back, through the soft fluff at his neck and over his shoulder blades before moving to the next wing;

Newt runs the brush from the top of Hermann’s wing to the tip, and the touch of the brush on his oversensitive wingbone borders on the painful; Hermann groans again, spreading his good wing wider- his bad as far as it will stretch and Newt alternates between them, working through the feathers with brush and fingers, straightening crooked feathers, fluffing stray barbs, smoothing and easing and plumping until Hermann is slumped forward over his desk, eyes shifting closed and almost _purring_ with bliss;

Newt hums slightly as he works, too blissed out by Hermann’s brushing and the endorphin seep of mate grooming to chatter; the soft, tuneless sound melts into the hush-hush of the brush, and almost soundless whisper of Hermann’s feathers.


	91. Mythical Creatures AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> infamousbloodevoker asked: Mythical creature AU, but where magic/creatures is common knowledge rather than hidden?

Maybe it was because everyone expected it, that it took so long; Newt’s pretty sure of it, because it seems like everytime he maybe paused and ducked a glance under the rim of his glasses- at Hermann’s delicate scales, or the fussy arch of his tail, or the way his wings arched impatiently while he perched in front of his blackboards, at though flight could solve all their problems-  someone would snicker and say something gross, or nudge him, or make a loud whistle, and Newt would bristle and snarl and _no, just because we’re both- what we are- doesn’t mean-_ and he tries not to look, not to _think-_

The way Hermann’s horns curve back over his neck, the crushed ruin of his back leg, the oversized muscles of his wings where he flies- flies always- would probably have spent his life in the air, if it wasn’t for the war-

Whereas Newt is an exile in this world, his dark compact body and long, fin-wings marking him as seaborn, chased from his home by the creatures he hates and is fascinated by in equal amounts.

They are from two separate worlds, the air and the sea, but just because a millenia ago, the decended from the same ancestor, that seems to be grounds for assuming they are mated, it irritated Newt to no end-

But then, the cuts come, and for all their efforts, and the sacrifice of the little hoard Hermann has, they find themselves alone in the lab; alone with no one to snipe and laugh, with Newt able to look as long as he’d like, at those great, diaphanous, almost fey wings, the sleek, layering of those fine scales, the deep, deep blue flecked with star-spots; and feels his heart ache for what he himslef is not, his scales dull and thick to withstand deep sea pressure, his heavy, fluttering wings useless for all but the briefest flights-

But then, they Drift.

_Their wings spread- water and air- and they dive deep, scything through clouds of clouds- bubbles- the freedom of the sky- deep sea-_

_The heat in their mouths; flame and superheated water; the release of that power within them both-_

_The duality of their hands, working on the deep-sea dead- the mathematics of the universe- identical, for in the extremities, micro and macro are twins-_

And after the mad, desperate flight back- Hermann darting ahead and swinging back to help support Newt, after the race down the halls- Newt darting ahead, swinging back to help Hermann- and the final victory-

They are too tired to join the crowds of human and half human and nonhuman in their celebrations, and Newt still has a few scraps of a hoard left- nostalgic things, not worth enough to sell - enough to curl up on together, rest their tired wings and limbs;

And Newt hesitates, uncertain in the face of that broad muzzle, those bright eyes, the delicate crest fanning around his face and extending down his back; he feels clumsy and dull in comparison, a brute more likely to hurt than cause pleasure-

And Hermann blinks lazy, satisfied eyes, and rests his head on Newt’s forlimbs, his sleek tail twining with Newt’s broad one, their wings lifting and brushing together, sensitive undersides just touching and stealing the breath from Newt’s lungs-

Hermann draws Newt’s head down beside his, and growls in satisfaction; Newt closes his eyes and basks in the heat of the other dragon’s body, the crispness of his scales, his scent, like ozone and bright lighting and thunderstorms.


	92. Space Champion AU VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gluethegrue asked: oh man so it would be totally cool if you could do a continuation of the last space champion au thing you wrote? awkward and cute makeouts as they learn about each other intimately aiieighhh!!!

The water is thick around Hermann, he had never been to the Dead Sea when on Earth, but he imagines it would be rather like this; the odd buoyancy, the cradled support over every inch of his body;

Newt goes yellow again, deep with delight, and slides in next to him from fiddling with whatever panel had allowed him to change the consistency of his bed, his body is rough and warm against Hermann’s.

Hermann kisses him, his mouth tastes sweetly salty, Newt’s tail twines around his bad leg, very gently, the sensitive underside slipping over his inner thigh; Hermann reaches down and runs his fingers over the slick skin to the narrow slit just below the joint of hips and tail, and feels Newt shudder under him, his vivid green eyes wide;

"Here?" Hermann mumbles against his mouth, and frees his second hand to press both thumbs on either side of the slit, teasing; the inside is soft, with a row of small hard bumps just covered by the flexible flaps of skin, Newt whines, and his hand skates over Hermann’s chest and belly, claws catching in the thatch of hair just above his cock, making Hermann start.

"Be careful-" He finds Newt’s hand and guides it down, wrapping those neat, clever fingers around his cock, and sliding in up, then down, shuddering at the delicious friction of the webbing, and rough texture of his palm; "Gently-" He gasps, and goes back to rubbing and sliding over that fascinating, slide that makes Newt sigh and whisper and slowly slide from gold to deep, deep satisfied red;

Newt finds his mouth again, mouth moving clumsily, hand moving just a little too fast- then slowing, when Hermann touches his wrist, to _just right-_

Hermann sighs happily against Newt’s mouth, feeling the first delicate uncoilings of orgasm tickle along his spine; his fingers dipping and darting into their narrow slit, rubbing over those hard little nubs at Newt whines and flickers to an off pink before sliding back into red, his hand tight and sweet and Hermann is drawing close, shivering and having to think to keep his hands moving-

Newt shivers one final time- his hands tightening to just this edge of pain and the slit under Hermann’s fingers grows suddenly wet and slick, the water around them growing milky-

And Hermann cannot focus on this any more, his closes his eyes, and brings his hand down to join Newt’s on his own cock, two strokes, and he is coming to, hot and wet between them;

Hermann closes his eyes, relaxing into the gentle support of the water, the drifting presence of Newt beside him; there is no gravity here, to dragging pain on his bad leg to limit him, could almost be in space; and when he opens his eyes the holograms on Newt’s wall are dancing with distant galaxies;

He smiles giddily, looks down at Newt, who flicks his tail and rolls over so his head is resting on Hermann’s chest, blinks lazy eyes and glows red as a dying star, then rears up and kisses Hermann so hard that he does not need to open his eyes in order to see stars.


	93. Faerie AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sherriaisling asked: Modern fairy tale-ish au: bb!Newt spent a lot of time alone playing with reptiles and amphibians. Unbeknownst to him, one of them was fairy prince!Hermann, who sometimes looks like a frog to humans. Newt eventually grows up and moves away for college. Hermann realizes he's fallen in love with him and takes a human form to try to pursue a relationship, but he has to do it without revealing what he is or just how long he’s known Newt. (Because of fairy magic reasons?)

Hermann feels the rush of power when Newton opens his door for him; he’s smiling as he does it, sweet and bright and Hermann glories in the familiar joy of proximity, the rush of delight when Newt takes his hand and  draws him into his home;

It’s a little warm here, but the windows are open and the air is damp with the smell of rain, Newt takes a step to close them, and Hermann catch his arm, turning him until they are face to face; Newt hesitates, mouth moving a little as though testing out words that do not come, tilting his head up so Hermann’s lips meet his;

His lips are soft and slightly damp, taste of damp earth and rain; Newt’s hands come up and cradle the back of Hermann’s head, nails scratching through his short undercut, Hermann’s hands skate down Newt’s sides, settling on his belly, fingers gently probing the soft, yielding skin; Newt murmurs something, sharing breath between them, but his words are lost.

They break apart, a little out of breath, and Newt is smiling so brightly Hermann can barely look at him- like the midday summer sun, scorching, stripping, so hot and bright his eyes fight to close and bask in the living warmth of him,

His eyes track away, and land on a small framed photograph on Newton’s overflowing desk, he stops, blinks;

Newt follows his gaze and laughs, “Yeah, that’s me,”

Hermann looks back at him, and leans in for a second kiss, sweeter for its shortness, “You were very sweet,” His voice is low, tending towards a croak,

"Heh," Newt picks up the photo and looks at it, eyes crinkling in a  nostalgic smile, "There was this awesome pond at the back of the house I grew up in, I spent like all my time there,"

He hands Hermann the photograph, it’s a little faded, but Hermann would know that smile anywhere, those eyes bright behind overlarge glasses; those little hands, so soft, so small, so gentle around him- the first kindness since his kingdom had been stripped from him-

"That guy was seriously my best friend," Newt taps the glass, "He was always there, and seriously, I never had to catch him, he’d always meet me," his smiles fades a little, "He was always there,"

Hermann touches his own image, his body furled in Newt’s arms, his skin long faded from green to grey, “He doesn’t look like much of a conversationist,” his voice is thicker, human weight in his throat,

"Yeah," Newt’s fingers caress the photo, and for a moment Hermann is there, twenty years ago, Newt’s fingers warm and supportive around him, his high little voice chirruping about- everything-

Newt shrugs, tries to push the moment away, “I didn’t have many friends then,”

No, he hadn’t; the cruel taunts of the schoolchildren, every cancelled outing with his mother, and Newt at the pond, talking to him, exploring the reeds, and toadstool circle, slipping in and out of faerie- and never realising it.

"I wish I knew what happened to him," Newt looks away, and he’s so close Hermann can feel the sudden stab of grief in his heart, "I guess he’s gone by now, I mean- they don’t live- long-" He stops, swallows, and Hermann puts the photo down, drawing Newt into his arms; pressing a kiss into his hair; assuring his without words- he was well, he had gained in strength and returned to oust his father, and reclaim his true lands-

"You’ll have to take me there one day," Hermann murmurs,

Newt smiles, and the brightness is back, alive and sweet, “I’d like that,”

_And I will take you by the hand, and I will show you the worlds of your childhood, and reward you for your kindness to a once-exiled prince of faerie._


	94. Big Happy Kaiju Family VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: If you’ve got a craving for more Big Happy Kaiju Family, I’m really curious to find out how the Shatterdome deals with four (or more!) new little kaiju squiggles. Poor Stacker. (Poor everyone; these are Newt and Hermann’s spawn, after all…)

The birth, in the end, is almost anticlimactic; after weeks of relying on a wheelchair and more of being entirely bedridden, the crush of growing minds filling his- whispers, murmurs, growing in complexity as they feed from his and Newton’s mind;

Then the quieting, and sudden stillness before the contractions start; he is halfway up the wall before it even registers, claws extended to hold himself up,

Newt nuzzles his back, eases his tails up, rubs his belly and Hermann groans as the growing ache moves lower; the plates between his legs slip, slide open and- and-

The world slides out, the tiny minds bloom in his, his body opens up and every raw, tender part of him is peeled back and open to the world-

And his claws retract, and he slides down the wall to curl up in their nest, his whole body buzzing and tender and so sensitive even the blankets feel almost too much-

And something wet touches his nose, a wet, squirming mass tucked up tight against his body; he opens his eyes and meet the tiny, bright sparks of his child’s, wide and amazed, mind pressing close and echoing shock and wonder at the world around;

Hermann moans, holds out all four arms and Newt gently gathers up their young, sleepy and lost and murmuring and squeaking, and Hermann puts his arms around them, trying to hold them all and groaning when he cannot, six children to his four arms, nuzzling, touching, so close, so warm and so _alive_ -

Newt nuzzles him, and for once there are no words for him either, but his joy slips and glides over them like the aurora, bright and beautiful and Hermann closes his eyes, and basks in the pure happiness between them.

 

* * *

 

They are feeding when the knock comes, swallowing food to their gullets, then drawing it back up to the little waiting mouths nuzzling theirs, the shredded meat already chewed and easy on their soft little teeth;

Newt growls, and swallows his mouthful, handing his child to Hermann before opening the door;

“Is this a good time?” Hermann blinks, looking up to see Raleigh Beckett standing awkwardly outside, the three children in his arms squeak and murmur and prod at his mind hungrily, and he lowers his head to let them feed,

“I was- uh,” Raleigh looks at him, then away, then down at the bundle in his arms, “If this is okay- I thought- I made these.” He hands the bundle to Newt,

From his awkward angle, Hermann can’t quite see what they’ve been given- it looks like a lot of rather uninspiring off-grey cloth, but Newt’s face lights up, “Oh, thank you! Hermann, look!” He puts them next to him,

Hermann frees a hand and picks up the grey and _wonderfully_ soft woolen knit- six baby Kaiju sized blankets, Hermann cleans his mouth with his tongue, swallows, then smiles at Raleigh, “Thank you, these are wonderful,” He picks one up, and tucks it around a little, sleeping form curled up against his body,

When he looks back, Raleigh is smiling, and a new face is poking around the door; Hermann recognises Mako Mori, the now-teenage girl Stacker adopted from the final Kaiju attack- before they set up the disruptors around the Breach, he smiles at her, and she sidles around the door, “Good morning, miss Mori.” She blinks up at them solemnly, a little wary- and who could blame her, after Onibaba?

“Hey,” Newt smiles, “You here to see the babies?” And before Hermann can protest- before he can do more than open his mouth in horror, Newt has picked the little sleepy child at Hermann’s side, and pushes them, blanket and all, to Mako;

The two children look at each other, Mako a little alarmed, the Kaiju sleepily curious; Hermann is about to get up and snatch his child back- in case Mako does not like being confronted so close by another Kaiju-

But then she holds her hands out, and Newt gives the child over, they curl and uncurl in Mako’s hands, all long tails and limbs, hissing and purring; Mako looks down at the little creature, and smiles;

Hermann glares at Newt, who just smiles back smugly, he tucks his children closer to him, clearing a space on the bed, “Come and sit down,” he offers to their guests,

Raleigh leans over and starts tucking blankets around his sleepy brood, and Mako smiles at them, fingers playing with the little tangle of baby claws, “Why are her claws pink?” Her voice is a whisper, carefully pronounced English.

Hermann doesn’t correct the misgendering, “They can’t retract them yet,” he touches the tip, it goes in a little, then stops, “so we put little plastic caps on them to keep them from hurting themselves, or each other,”

“Oh,” Mako holds the child a little closer, her body heat relaxes the young one, who curls up and closes their eyes, “How many are there?”

“Six,” Newt flops on the floor, since there is no space for him on the bed, he smiles, “One for each arm,” he holds out his two, and nods at Hermann’s four, “Perfect,”

And as annoyed as Hermann might be, there is no way he can disagree with that.


	95. AI AU III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> white-throated-packrat said: more the Hermann as an AI story please? Maybe Hermann’s first successful walk around the city while impersonating a human? Or maybe knitting — knitting is fun and surprisingly full of math.

Hermann brushes his hand over the leaves in the hedge, the complex network of sensors in the false flesh of his hands relates the stiff roughness of their texture, the flexible twigs bending against the pressure of his hand;

The sunlight is dazzling to his camera eyes behind their brown lenses; the rumble of traffic around them in the microphones tucked in his ears, he can even smell the freshness of cut grass, the heaviness of car exhaust.

"You coming?" Newt is holding out his hand. Hermann folds his fingers around it, feels the softness, the warmth;

Newt smiles, and a new warmth blooms within him, nothing to do with sensors, but the flickering interaction of deep programs that make him up- a computer soul for a living machine.

Newt pulls him along as they walk along the high street, the shops spilling their treasures to his eyes- a riot of colour; a feast of data after so long in darkness-

"Where do you want to go first?" Newt dances in front of him, golden in the midday light,

Hermann would not know where to start, the world before him is a wealth of delights, the old stone church with its neat little steeple and moss-covered graves, the rickety old sweet-shop with its vivid wares in tall glass jars, the greengrocers with their rolling piles of fruit-

His eyes land on a little, quiet shop, who’s windows are so full of colour it seems to take up more space than there could possibly be; “That one,” his voice is still odd to his own ears,

"That one it is!"

Newt backtracks and pulls him along, Hermann laughs and catches up, almost dancing to keep up as Newt pushes the door open to _Knit Your Usual Wool Shoppe._


	96. Kaiju Transformation AU III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: pssst *shifty eyes* the newt-transforms-into-a-kaiju anteverse refugee au, the first time they have sex post transformation, especially with both of them exploring newts new body

"We don’t need these," Newt tosses the condoms to the floor,

Hermann frowns, looking up from where he sits between Newton’s legs, “Your body is like mine,” he points out, and licks a quick, darting tongue over the narrow genital slit. Newt tastes kaiju-sweet, alive and warm;

He shrieks and bucks under even just that contact, and Hermann can feel the genital plates shift, “I hardly think this is the right time for children,” He continues;

Newt swears, shivering; “Does that feel good?”

"Fuck yes," Newt covers his eyes with his hands, the secondary eyes on his horns closing;

Hermann licks again, reaching down with one hand to snag up the packet of condoms, Newt struggles and whines, but he is still a stranger in which new, impossibly sensitive body, and it’s easy work to pin him down- hands on his, weight against his legs, one hand catching Newt’s roping, clawlike tail, and pinning it to the bed.

"F-fuck-" Newt gasps, his throat pulses blue, his mouth open as he pants, delicate tongue roiling from his mouth;

It’s a temptation Hermann does not try to resist, he sits up and leans in to catch that mouth in him. That impossible tongue slipping over his endless rows of teeth, Hermann’s exploring those heavy, barbed teeth;

They pull away, Newt whines, then yowls again when Hermann dips back down to his slit because he can so much as catch his breath, he tries to catch his breath and cry out and chokes as Hermann’s tongue explores the gap in the loosening plates, thumb pressing at the edge of the opening, pressing an agonisingly light kiss on the tip of his emerging cock; slowly working him open.


	97. Cinderella AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Cinder Ella au with pretty cinder hermann!

It’s barely half past ten, and Hermann knows the ball is over for him; the king’s hands are warm around him as they dance, but he does not touch him beyond this- no caresses, or slight touches- his hands remain exactly where they were when they started to dance, exactly when propriety demands they remain,

Hermann lifts his eyes and meets the king’s- black in his dark face, his teeth white when he smiles; but it is nothing more than a kindness, a friendly gesture that fades when his eyes move from Hermann to the edge of the hall; Hermann follows his gaze and sees the tall, strong man beside the great doors, his face expressionless, his eyes full of pain- the captain of the guard, the king’s closest friend and advisor;

And seeing him there, seeing the sorrow and sadness in the king’s eyes and the utter wretchedness in the captain's- Hermann realises he is doing no one any good in being here,

"I have to go-" his voice is chokes in his own ears, and he runs;

The king cries out after him, noblemen and ladies shout and stumble as he pushes past them- wine streaking their fine gowns and robes- the king starts after him, but he does not go quickly, and he doesn’t go far, Hermann stumbles on the stairs out of the palace, loses a shoe and has to half drop into a bow to snatch it up; his leg hurts, but he only needs to make it a few more yards to reach his carriage;

The drive home is silent, he is numb, he tastes tears and knows he’s crying but doesn’t really feel them; he’d hoped- just a few moments, when the king had picked him from the crowd and asked him to dance- that this could be a way out, that there could be something more for him than miserable drudgery in his father’s house;

The carriage crumbles the moment he steps out of it, becoming the now-much abused pumpkin that Bastian was so proud of; the mice scuttle away, the old carthorse snorts and starts to eat the pumpkin; his clothes sag against him, old and worn once again,

The faerie is still in his garden when he gets back- with no other plan than to go to bed and try to forget the evening- Hermann smiles weakly to him as he gets up from his toadstool and walks towards him, looking confused;

The toadstool is only a few inches high, and it served the fae well as a seat; yet when he reaches Hermann he is just a little shorter than he is, “I told you, you were good until midnight, why did you come back?”

Hermann sighs, looks away and the fae makes a soft sound, turning his face to the light, wiping the tracks of tears with his thumbs;

The sheer humanity of the touch- after his father’s rough, hard hands and the impersonal touch of the king, almost breaks him, the tears come again, hot and wet and humiliating; the fae sighs, and helps him over to a seat, patting his back and holding him as he would a child;

"Oh, I’m sorry- sorry," he whispers, "I thought- the king was a good man, I didn’t think-"

"It wasn’t him," it’s almost a wail, Hermann freezes, but remember his father is at the ball, and won’t return for many hours yet, "I just- we danced and he didn’t want to- he did it because he had to and I couldn’t- stay-" his voice breaks,

"Shh," the faerie rocks him, murmuring nonsense into his hair,

"I just wanted to go to the ball," he can only manage a whisper, "I just wanted to forget- just for one night- just to _get away_ from this place and when the king asked me to dance, I thought-“

The fae brushes his air back, tilts his face up, his eyes are bright green, hair wild and mussed, he smells of damp earth and still water, “You thought you could be the one to marry the king, and escape.”

Hermann hiccups, and nods, it’s pathetic, when said out loud, he would have married _anyone_ , even the palace stablehand, just to get out; but the fae is not mocking, or laughing, he holds him warm and tight and Hermann cannot help but melt into the embrace, burying his face into the soft leather and cloth that smells of green ponds deep in the forest;

"If- if you want to leave-" The fae sounds uncertain, Hermann sniffs and wipes his eyes,

"That would have made a better wish," He gives a sorry sort of smile,

"I didn’t say you’d only get the one," the fae smiles back, "I could take you with me- if you’d like, to the forests and the wilds; people come, now and then- I did some years ago; you can find a place and I- could help you, if you like;"

Hermann hesitates, looks up at the grim, stern house; the so very few faded happy memories he has in this place;

There are stories of the fae, that they steal babies, and unwed youths, the foolish and the old- he has never heard of one just asking if you wanted to go with them;

He’d been willing to marry a stablehand, and sleep on hay among the horses, in order to get out, the thought of this frightens him, but-

Not as much as he fears the endless dark years here, stretching in front of him;

"What’s your name?" He gives the fae his hand,

The faerie smiles, like the sun coming out from behind dappled leaves, “Newt,” he tightens his grip and Hermann realises they are sitting on the toadstool, the blades of grass rearing almost as tall as he is, the dead leaves the size of small boats around them, the moon, seen through the tree branches, impossibly huge, the rays reaching down to lay a path for them both.


	98. Kaiju Transformation AU IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arkhamarchitecture asked: The anteverse refugee AU where Newt transforms into a kaiju: After it becomes public knowledge at the Shatterdome, people keep coming up to Hermann and talking to him like he's the one going through a hard time and wow sucks to lose your boyfriend like that, huh man? because OBVIOUSLY nobody would date a kaiju, right?

"Doctor Gottlieb?"

Hermann stops, and allows himself a brief pause- closing his eyes, bracing himself- he’s been waiting for this since they got to the Shatterdome; the pity for what had happened to Newt- or the scorn, for still remaining by his side after what he had become;

_Newt holding up his hand to touch Hermann’s three fingers to his three, the other two swept back to wings “Look Herms, we match!”_

He shudders, then plasters a smile across his face and turns around, “Good morning, Ranger Mori,”

She smiles, and bows a little, Hermann belatedly inclines his head; when they both straighten, Mori is no longer smiling, she’s biting the inside of her lip, and her eyes are soft; “Are you well?”

It’s a simple question, and it steals Hermann’s breath- Of course he’s well, how can he not be? Newton is _so happy_ ; he laughs, learns to work with his claws, borrows Hermann’s stepladder and jumps, trying to train his wings to flight-

"I am- bearing up, as can be expected,"

She nods, then comes forward, “I wanted to say, how sorry I am. We all are, we hope- that everything will be well.”

Well, as confrontations go Hermann is a little relieved. He manages a smile. “Thank you, I will tell Newton; but, you know him, he is delighted, of course.”

Her face falls a little further, she nods, then looks away; “Doctor Gottlieb, we are worried that the- change will move beyond his body. That you may be- in danger.”

Hermann blinks, opens his mouth, but Mori continues. “We have taken precautions of course, but many of us are concerned for you. We- we would all feel better if you could take this.”

She is holding a revolver.

Hermann’s entire body goes rigid.

"Just in case," She looks at him, almost pleading. "In case his mind- he becomes- a monster, like the rest of them; he would probably want you to."

Hermann feels the last day’s meal start to fight to come up again. His teeth itch at the threat. To him. To _Newt._ His hands ache as his claws fight to unsheathe.

"You have no idea what you are saying." His voice is strange, the teeth in his throat lock.

"If it was any one of us-"

"It is not. And if it were, you would understand enough not to ask me to- to think I would- God!" He turns, the world is starting to blur and he isn’t sure if it’s tears or if _that creature_ is trying to claw its way out of him- trying to get at the _threat_ -

"Doctor-" Mori calls after him, but he is gone, legs buckling, not slowing until he has reached their quarters and the door slams behind him, the locks sliding to, waking Newt, his claws tearing grooves in the steel.


	99. Terminal Illness AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adsumcirrat: Hi, If you still take Newmann requests, I have an angsty one:  
> During the drift with Newton and the Kaiju brain Hermann discovers Newt’s big secret - his days are limited and that’s why he tries to live every single one to the fullest.

Hermann is, in the end, perversely grateful it has comes to this; where he is the calm one, with peace settling heavy and comforting within him, and Newt is the one panicking; Hermann puts his arms around his partner, holding him close and stilling the desperate, frenetic energy and- as much as he hates how upset Newt is, he is glad he not in his place.

Newt looks up, his face is bright red, his eyes dull and rimmed in scarlet, “How can _you_ be so _calm_?” It’s almost a wail, Hermann runs his fingers through his hair, trying to sooth him,

"I wouldn’t have been if you’d told me before this," he keeps his voice low, trying to push calm and ease through their bond, "How you managed to hide this-"

"I didn’t want you to freak, I just- I wanted things to be normal; you know, for a few months, and if we didn’t close the Breach it wouldn’t matter anyway-" His voice breaks, Hermann hushes him.

"We have time- it’s not too late to start treatment. If we start in the next few weeks, we could have- years left, at least-"

"Years in hospital, or in a wheelchair-" Newt starts, then shuts up,

"I’ve been in a wheelchair, it isn’t the end,"

Newt takes a shuddering breath, almost a sob, “ _I’m sorry_.”

"Don’t be," Hermann closes his eyes, he can feel Newt’s tears on his own cheeks, the hot tightness in his chest, and wretched self-hatred in his mind; Hermann finds that clenching, loathing knot and soothes in, sinking in love and peace and calm until Newt goes limp on top of him, still shivering.

"It’s okay," He says, for perhaps the thousandth time, "It’s okay," A thousand and one, from when the MRI had shown just how tightly the Drift had bound them and that Newt was no longer responsible for only his own aching, dying body.


	100. Tamlin AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Janet and tamlin style fairytale au? Maybe the kaiju impose an arbitrary set of tasks on one of them to save the other?

Hermann has to crouch under the bush to remain out of sight, legs starting to cramp and scream after staying still for so long; but around him, the leaves are turning silver as the full moon rises;

And out of the moonlight- and the dark places between the stars, the procession comes.

The dark ones first, the strange, faceless things holding the collars and chains of the faerie folk, sightless eyes drifting over the ground, the shadow of every blade of grass reaching up to blend with their shapeless forms;

Within the bush,in the cage of silver light, Hermann holds his breath, unseen,

The folk come next- no more the bright dancers of his great-grandmother’s tales, it has been more than a generation since the high holidays have become nights of barred doors and cold forged iron, since the dark ones came;

The folk walk with their heads down, eyes on their own shadows, which hold their chains;

And finally, at the end, the lost ones, the humans taken and bound and chained to the procession, their souls fuel for the shadow-chains,

Hermann shivers at the sight of their haggard faces- the oldest are almost colourless, shadows growing in the sockets of their eyes, the hollows of their cheeks- half dead, half-dark already; he struggles to hold still not to run, holds his breath and bites his lips bloody,

And at least, comes the one he has been waiting for; the boy is screaming soundless, fighting against the chains of shadow that tangle around him, hungry, seeking; latching on through flailing fists and starting the slow, long process of draining him too-

And Hermann moves at last.

His hands pass straight through the shadows, no more than the patterns of light and dark, and catches the boy around the waist; they hit the ground hard and Hermann’s leg double up under him, and he cries out-

In his arms, the boy changes;

His eyes roll black, shadows spiderweb across his face and for a moment Hermann is holding a dark one and he is too late- too late- let go- let go and _run_ before it takes him too-

Hermann grits his teeth, and tightens his grip, and for a moment the horrible vision flickers and he is holding cloth again, and warm, warm skin-

And those eyes open again and they glow red, red his skin and red his clothes and Hermann is holding a living molten statue and his arms are blistering and his clothes smolder- as about to catch- he can small his own blackened skin, taste rich and hot as foul as he presses his cheek to the living red-hot metal and _does not let go_ -

And his glowing, flowing eyes open once more and he is gone; everything is gone- the procession, the faerie folk, the dark ones, the boy in his arms; he lies alone in a darkened clearing in the middle of the night with his arms around nothing- he is foolish- an idiot child with a head full of dreams and fantasies and he should go home- he should drop his arms from that ridiculous hold and go home right now-

Hermann closes his eyes, forces his arms to remain exactly where they are because the moment he drops them the boy- the boy he knows is there even if he cannot feel or see or hear him- will be lost, the faerie world endure another generation of slavery, the natural world decades of terror and loss-

He opens his eyes, the boy looks back at him; his eyes are bright green, he is looking at Hermann and he is smiling, mouth opening a little as though he wants to say something, but cannot find the words-

And the night burns to life around them, the war-cries of a thousand fay folk rend the air- the cries of the dark ones- islands of silence in the din- as their erstwhile victims fall of them; hoof and claw and tooth and magic, they draw blades from the full moon and Hermann screws his eyes shut, the boy buries his face in Hermann’s shirt as the slaughter begins around them;

They are cold and shivering, their bodies damp from the first dew of morning, when they finally dare to open their eyes; the sky is grey above them, a touch of gold just staining the horizon; Hermann’s arms are so stiff he cannot let go, and the boy has to sit up and unhook his arms, he rubs them to work motion and blood back into them, and Hermann manages an awkward smile;

There is no sign that anything happened in this place, the grass is pristine and untouched, no bodies or blood or-whatever the dark ones had, Hermann’s body is unburnt, his clothes mussed and dirty but not singed;

But there is peace in the forest, the air shines with breathes of peaceful magic from faerieland- no longer a place of horror; the world seems to have breathed out a sigh of relief, and the sun shines brighter and livelier than it has in living memory.


	101. Kaiju Transformation AU V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Could there be a continuation of the anteverse refugee fic where newt turns into a kaiju?

Newt is already asleep when Hermann joins him in bed, his body is warm, but his sharp edges catch on Hermann’s false skin and forcing him to pull away or risk patching up torn holes,

Newt murmurs something and nuzzles him, and Hermann manages to get an arm around him, holding him close, their legs knock together, Newt’s tail snatches on the second joint of his leg and Hermann winces as the skin tears- he too close to a shed for it to hurt but-

He wonders if Newt worried about this, when they curled up together between sheds, warm and sated and happy; if as happy is Newt was he was always having to be careful with Hermann’s claws when they slept face to face- his spines and tail when chest to back.

Their bodies should be perfect now, their flesh is too tough to easily cut even with claws and teeth, the toxins in their blood are harmless to each other-

Hermann closes his eyes, pulls Newt over so his head in resting on his chest, he murmurs and purrs, on secondary eye opening and closing again, his four wing-limbs half fluttering- is he dreaming of flying?

Hermann sighs, and puts his arms around Newt ignoring the way his human skin pulls and rips against the rough scales and spikes, he’ll grow a new skin in the morning.


	102. Wingfic II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: MOAR BIRD PEOPLE FIC! How do Jaggers account for wings? Is the mate bond psychic? WHAT BIRDS ARE THEY?

The Shatterdome feels so empty after the Breach closes; without the Jaegers filling the great space, their fists ready, their huge wingblades arching across the endless space- the place echoes, the silence aching to be filled by the creaking of huge joints, and growing more and more desolate by the moment.

Newt finds Hermann tucked away in a room halfway up the dock- not even really a room- a tiny nook, Hermann is curled up in the tiny space, wings wrapped tight around himself, fingers trembling as eh tries to groom to calm himself and _can’t_ -

Newt has to scramble a little on landing- there’s hardly any room, Hermann looks up over his braced wing, and his eyes are red with blood and tears,

"Shh," Newt hushes, he’s aching and sore, and _so tired_ , but right now, they need this.

His runs his fingers through Hermann’s feathers, over and over, wingtip to wingtip and feels Hermann slowly slump under his hands, breathing coming ragged, wet; “It’s okay;”

"They’re gone," Hermann’s voice is unsteady,

Newt nods, not sure is he means the Jaegers- Cherno Alpha with her great scythe blades, Gipsy with her wing cloaks of jointed iron, Striker with her heavy pinions- each a spear-

Or the dead, the Kaidenovskies identical in dappled white, Hansen with his father’s blue-grey wings;

Pentecost, jet black spotted with gold;

Newt nods, turns Hermann and draws him in, letting him rest his head against the bulk of his breastbone;

They are gone, and Newt feels tears prick his eyes too, for this empty silent place, the repository of twelve years of their lives, now silent but for the whispered breath of too-few wings.


	103. Big Happy Kaiju Family IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Love your work! I don't know if you do non-newmann specific or detailed prompts, but your kaiju!family verse gives me too many feels, and is there any chance we could see some sorry butt(s?) babysitting while the parents have a day off? Admit it - six genius, hive-connected baby kaiju probably capable of climbing walls, flying into faces, swimming in dangerous places, eating unhealthy human food and taking naps in jeagers would be hilarious. And stress-ulcler inducing for the poor wranglers.

Raleigh had to admit that if asked a two years ago, when he and Yancy were in training, how they would find being Jaeger pilots, this is probably not what he would have imagined;

The tiny creature in his arms squeaks, trying to sink its capped claws into his arm, Raleigh tightens his grip and it squeals again, pointedly- as though it had understood that its parents communicated with these strange creatures like this, but hadn’t quite understood the concept of words,

Mako yelps, she’s crouched beside a rubbish bin, trying to coax out kaiju baby number two- she snaps her hand back and sucks on her finger, a hiss coming from the corner; Raleigh sighs and kneels next to her; “Here, I’ll distract it, you come over the top,”

She nods, Raleigh shoulders the whelp and snaps his fingers under number two’s nose; it hisses and swipes again, and Mako moves at once, grabbing it around the waist and hauling it out;

"Good work team," Yancy comes around the corner, a wailing pup under each arm, he’s got a nasty looking scratch over his chin- claw caps or not, these babies mean business;

"Are these your little ones?"

They look up, the man almost blocks the whole doorway; Raleigh blinks and vaguely recognises one of the Jaeger pilots- one of those who had come for the Pitfall operation and had just stuck around; he is enormous, Russian, and has a pup clinging to his beard,

"Yeah," Raleigh holds out his hand for the baby, "Gottlieb and Geizsler wanted the day off; never again- Cherno Alpha, right?"

"Cherno is ours, " He doesn’t hand the pup over, "We thought you may need some assistance,"

Cherno number two- Sasha or Alexis, Raleigh could never get them straight, comes out, she’s holding the last baby;

Unlike the two in Yancy’s arms, or those with Raleigh and Mako, the two pups the Cherno pilots are holding are very calm, one actually looks fast asleep;

"We would like help," Mako admits, the pup in her arms hisses and wets her arm, she pulls a face,

"We will help," He smiles, and takes the pup from Mako, it sniffs his enormous hand, blinks, and looks up at that great, bearded face in fascination,

"Thank you," Raleigh sighs and gets up, "We opened the door and they all made a run for it-"

The Kaijus’ room is far smaller with the Russian pilots in there too, but they get the pups in bed by dinnertime.


	104. Severe Disability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: idk maybe something where hermann is Seriously Disabled, so he has to actually really treat well/trust any servants he buys/hires?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (like Hermann would do otherwise)

Hermann sometimes wonders if his father chooses his caretakers as a way of expressing his unending displeasure with Hermann as a son; they are all qualified, but they treat Hermann- as though he was a broken machine that they have to keep working- they wash him with as much gentleness as the cook would show to her old dishes, dress him as an uncaring child would a doll, the do not speak, do not look at him, and when they touch him, he feels - useless, broken, a _thing_ -

He wonders what his father was trying to say with this last hire- some yahoo with tattoos and ragged hair- a expression of scorn and worthlessness, probably-

Until the boy- god, he’s younger than _Hermann_ \- sees him, and smiles.

It’s _breathtaking,_ all the more because Hermann simply doesn’t know how long it’s been since he saw someone smile like this, “Hey, I’m Newt; I’m so glad you gave me this chance because it’s been just volunteer, volunteer volunteer and, you know, I don’t have a problem with that but yeah I gotta _eat_ , dude, and whenever I go for a job they just look at the tats and nope-“

Hermann isn’t sure what to say, the tide of words just wash over him and he doesn’t want to- in case this -Newt?- would shut down and he would be back in the miserable, endless silence of the last three years, since the accident which had fractured his hips and legs, and the nerve damage that had left his arms useless for all but the lightest tasks.

"So," Newt catches his breath for what must be the first time in five minutes, "The plan is we get you a bath, some clothes, then it’s out to physiotherapy until lunch then- online classes? What college are you with?"

"University," Hermann’s swallows, and his voice is a little more normal, "MA in Astrophysics,"

"Oh, that’s awesome!" Newt takes his chair and starts pushing him towards the bathroom, "I’m just about done with my MA too- biology, but I think I might do medicine too-"

The bath takes five minutes longer than intended, because Newt helps Hermann test the water until it’s just right, and doesn’t rush with the soap; he continues to chatter throughout the operation, deluging Hermann is his (mostly grossly incorrect) knowledge on space;

"Pluto is totally a planet!" He insists, fingers combing through his hair- just firmly enough to be felt, not enough to pull,

Hermann sighs, “ _Technically_ speaking-“

"Technically nothing, how would you feel if you’d been a planet all your life- and someone then decided you were just- some ball of rock?"

"It is an _inanimate ball of rock_ , it has been a planet for less time than it has taken it to complete an orbit, and furthermore I hardly think anyone bothered to explain matters one way or another,” his throat tightens at the end, Hermann had been a human being all of his life, and then someone- after the accident- decided he was just a bundle of flesh, unlike Pluto, it was more than just a nominal downgrade,

But Newt’s hands are gentle when he helped him out, still arguing, towels him quickly and gently and Hermann doesn’t care if they’re going to be late for his class after that smile, that chatter, the sheer humanity of touch.


	105. Parental Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: *Trigger Warning* It seems that Lars Gottlieb is a pretty harsh guy, which could give Hermann some serious self-shame about his homosexual feelings towards Newt. Could you write something about Hermann self-harming (cutting) and when Newt finds out he wants to help Hermann recover?

It takes most of the evening to get Hermann settled, he twists and turns in the bed until the painkillers finally kick in, his leg in agony after he had driven his fingers into the shredded nerve endings,

Newt sits on the bed, listening to his breathing even out and deepen; he’s still snuffly, but he’s sound and quiet, and wherever he is, Newt hopes its peaceful-

The phone rings.

It’s thankfully muffled, having been dumped on the floor, still in Hermann’s jacket, Newt swears and half throws himself off the bed to get to it; he hits the ‘call accept’ button before he pulls it out,

The voice on the other end doesn’t wait for him to speak, “I hope you’ve taken the time to think over this foolishness-“

Newt freezes, goes cold, then burning hot, his tongue locks somewhere behind his teeth,

"You continue to bury yourself further in disgrace- I meant what I said as  a warning, if you don’t give this up I will have no choice but to-"

"Shut the fuck up." Newt hisses, eyes darting to Hermann,

"What- who is this-"

"I said shut up-" Newt tries to find something to say, but there is nothing but a wave of obscenity that won’t really accomplish anything- besides, Newt can’t find the words in any of the languages his knows to properly- encompass just how much he _hates_ the man on the other end of the line, “You don’t get to talk to him any more; I won’t let you-“

“ _You_ ,” it’s just one word, and he manages to infuse it with more loathing than Newt could manage with his hundred thousand _FUCK YOU_ s; “If it weren’t for you, _my son_ -“

"If it wasn’t for you-" Newt starts, then shuts up; he won’t tell him what he’d managed to do to Hermann, he won’t give him the satisfaction, he swallows, "You won’t talk to him- so stop bothering; we don’t care-"

"I won’t be disgraced by his- absurd antics- if he does not turn away from this-"

The insanity of calling Jaeger coding ‘absurd antics’ is so utterly _stupid_ Newt doesn’t even know what to say- he remember meeting someone at uni who thought the world leaders were a race of space lizards, it’s about that moronic;

And, like then, Newt has nothing to say but- “Fuck you;” and hangs up,

He spends the next few hours methodically working through Hermann’s stuff- he’s not that great a coder, but he can block the shitty old fuck from Hermann’s email and messager, and locked him out of his phone- he’ll have to convince Hermann to get a new phone, but holy fuck, not again-

Not again.


	106. Little Match Boy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Little Match Boy Au but where one saves the other before he freezes to death. So iunno a saved from poverty au?

"There are faeries outside-" Newt insists;

"If you say so," Jacob says absently, digging through the cutlery draw for the Special Occasion set,

"But I _saw_ them-” Newt leans over the draw, trying to catch his father’s eye,

"Newt, please- go hand help Illia with the goose- make yourself useful-"

Newt pulls his lip out, tightens his face and blinks until his eyes tear up; Jacob narrows his eyes in his _you can’t get me_ face, but finally sighs and shrugs- it’s taking him longer and longer to give in, and Newt wonders how long his puppy face if going to work;

"Fine, here;" He shoves the cutlery into Newt’s hands, "You do the table, and I’ll go and see these faeries;"

Newt pulls a face, but takes the cutlery; Jacob frowns, probably not expecting Newt to give in so quickly, “Make sure you do it properly- Illia-” he gets a grunt in response, “Newt insists there are faeries in the street, come and get me if I freeze solid,” another grunt;

Newt forces himself to turn away from the window- where the glimmering lights have vanished anyway- and tries to focus on laying out the cutlery- just his luck, the faeries will be gone and he’ll be stuck with the chore _anyway_ -

"Illia!" Jacob’s voice is sharp, loud despite the smothering layer of snow outside, "Illia- come now-"

Newt’s uncle starts towards the door, “Newt, watch the goose!”

Newt blinks, looking between the cutlery in his hands and the spit-roasting bird- “I can’t do them both-” he’s talking to an empty room.

He looks between them again, then puts ignores them both and presses his nose to the frost-brushed window, his father and uncle are bent over in the snow and Newt catches his breath- they’ve _found_ something-

But when they hurry back in, they’re not carrying an imp or elf or- something otherworldly- it’s a small bundle of tatty cloth- like something the rag and bone man would pick up-

And it’s only then Newt sees the tousled mess of hair, and the pale, bare feet sticking out of the bundle, he gives a cry-

Illia glances at him, and he’s forgotten about the goose entirely, “Newt- get the fire up now! And pull out the tub-“

Newt nods, wordlessly, and pokes up the fire, throwing more coal on- the goose is going to scorch, but no one cares- then runs to the back room for the tub,

When he gets back, the bundle is on the floor in front of the fire, and his father is rubbing the horribly pale feet, trying to work life back into them; “Illia- get rid of this-” Illia throws to the goose to the table and runs to the kitchen, coming back with a pail of half-frozen water and hanging it above the fire,

Newt kneels down, looking into the bundle’s face- it’s a boy- a boy about his own age, with a thick mat of dark hair and a face so pale his lips are almost blue- “Dad-” he’s almost pleading,

"Hush Newt,"

Newt looks down again, and takes the boy’s pale, spindly hands- his fingers are like icicles, and starts rubbing them like Jacob is his feet; Jacob nods approvingly;

The water is barely starting to warm when Illia hooks it off and pours it into the tub, his father does not even bother to take the boy’s clothes off, just easing him straight into the water-

He cries out- hoarse and rasping, starting to shiver,

"Newt!" Illia catches his arm and gives him the pail, "Fill this, quickly,"

Newt runs.

The water is left on a little longer, is a little warmer when it too goes into the tub, the boy groans and shivers;

"Is he going to live?" Newt dares to ask,

Jacob doesn’t look up, rubbing the boy’s hands, “With a little luck, yes- he might lose a toe or two, but he should pull through; get some more water, there’s a good boy,”

Newt doesn’t argue, although his arms are starting to ache;

When he comes back, Illia is getting the boy to swallow a little brandy, and Jacob has added the kettle over the fire,

"I saw faeries," Newt says, his voice sounds very small in his own ears,

"And thank god for that," Illia puts the bottle down and pulls something out of his pocket;

A little handful of burned out matches;

"He must have been trying to start a fire," Jacob says softly,

Newt looks down at the tiny burned out sticks, and tries to swallow the lump in his throat.


	107. San Francisco AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hermann and Newt are just average everyday workers with office jobs in San Francisco. Probably tech company white-collar nobodies. Then Trespasser attacks and they are both trapped under a collapsed building alone together. Hermann could be pinned (how he hurts his leg?) and Newt panicking.

The stairs up are half crumbled, the handrail gone and Hermann groans and leans more heavily against Newt, lurching them aside away from the spitting wires hanging loose across the steps;

Newt lets Hermann lean against the wall and tries the fire door- he’s terrified it won’t open- that the earthquake that crushed the building the left them trapped alone in the depth of the building- Hermann half buried under rubble until Newt managed to drag him out- has blocked the exit, leaving them alone in the dark and crumbling ruin-

The door sticks and Newt feels cold sweat break out over his back, he tries again and the handle just rattles; Hermann looks up, in the flickering flames from the electrical fires, his eyes shine white with fear;

He can’t manage another flight, not with his leg in that state; Newt gives a desperate cry and throws his weight against the door-

Which flies open.

Newt gives another wordless cry of triumph and throws an arm around Hermann, helping him hobble out into the grey, dusty light outside;

The stairs to street level are clogged with rubble, Hermann coughs from the masonry dust which settles in his hair and clothes- turning the world monochrome,

"Come on," Newt coaxes, and coughs himself; he remembers watching the towers come down twelve years ago, the people running away from the devastation- they’ll get out, they will they will they will-

The buildings are devastated, the concrete shattered underfoot; Hermann looks around in disbelief- in so much pain he probably isn’t sure what he’s even looking at, the whole city is gone-

They’ll get out- there’ll be helicopters, emergency vehicles, he’ll get Hermann to an ambulance and he’ll be okay and they’ll be okay, and they’ll go to Ilia and Jacob’s place and they’ll be okay- they’ll all be okay-

The roar shatters the sky. Hermann freezes, Newt freezes- it’s so huge it’s not even _real_ \- nothing living could make such a sound; it’s the din of earthquakes, volcanos- the scream of the earth itself-

And the creature- the impossible, terrible creature- roars again, as it tears the city apart.


	108. Kaiju Ambassadors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Anteverse refugee au. No masters. No kaiji war. Hermann goes to earth on a peace mission or whatever you like. Meets newt. Love love.

On a bright day in August, and enormous creature explodes out of the bay of Sam Francisco;

It is followed almost at once by two more, the three charging towards the headland- and the frail barrier of the golden gate bridge-

Newt was watching on his computer; the shaky, terrified footage of phones and cameras trained on the monsters coming- so fast none had time to run- to crush them-

And then they stopped, stopped all but hanging in the air, claws raised, jaws agape- a heartbeat from crushing the bridge entirely-

And they retreated, sitting back awkwardly and uncertainly in the water that laps around their haunches- snapping their teeth and growling in voices that make the suspension cables sing;

And it’s then, in the slightly steadier cameras, than Newt first saw the tiny, creeping creature- tiny in comparison to the great beast it’s sitting on- sitting astride the first, great beast’s muzzle, it swings down to land unsteadily on the bridge- and becomes- from a tiny ant-like creature to a tall, stalking beast, all long claws and deep dark eyes.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————-

And now, Newt is looking at the same creature; it- _he’s_ been given a coat roughly cut to his body, sits uncomfortably in a chair, tails twitching from being half sat on;

He looks up when Newt comes in, thin, flexible mouth flickering into a smile, he sits up and Newt notices that one leg drags behind him; the coat swings and Newt catches a glimpse of a deep, ugly scar deep into the thigh muscle;

He steadies himself on the back of his chair with two hands, and holds out a hand for Newt to shake; Newt frowns, counts hands and- oh, four hands, okay; Newt smiles, and takes his hand; two long, broad fingers, and a thumb; rough and calloused, with sleek black claws tipping them;

Newt shakes his hand, “Hey, I’m Newt- Newton Geiszler; doctor- I’m a biologist, I’m here to have a look at you, if that’s okay?”

The creature’s smile broadens, and Newt sees a flicker of small sharp teeth between those thin lips; “It is good to meet you,” his voice is soft, rough- he learned German from a tourist on the bridge in six hours, Spanish right after from a soldier come to calm the situation, and English right after; “My name is-” he hesitates, “Hermann, Hermann- Gottlieb,” He looks a little proud;

Newt can catch a hint of German is his accent, “Human name?” He leads Hermann into the little clinic they set up- it’s a bit crowded, not knowing what was needed it’s been stocked with everything; “Do you have a- another name?”

Hermann hesitates, sways a little, Newt steadies him; “No,” he says softly, “I do not;”

His leg is obviously bothering him, Newt lets him sit on the edge of a table and digs around until he finds a pair of crutches, he hands one over to Hermann, “Might help your leg,”

Hermann smiles, “Thank you,”

Newt glances up again; it’s odd, but he has never seen anyone more calm, as though there was nothing that could hurt him, although his leg is proof against it;

He poses for a few photographs, standing, sitting, and crouched on all six limbs, Newt pauses a little at the last; the perfect, sleek figure of that delicate body, poised on fingertips and tiptoes, tails long and extended-

Newt’s going to have all his tattoos redone, first those amazing creatures in the Pacific, and now Hermann;

"So you’re kinda, an ambassador?" Newt tries, and Hermann settles and he gets a few things out to check basics, "Sent to Earth?"

"I suppose I am," Hermann swings his legs, the sharp spur claws on his ankles click on the table legs, "No one sent me- I went myself, with my- my cousins,"

"The big guys in the bay?" Newt tests his throat, wrists, there is a pulse, although it’s faint- the arteries thickly covered in muscle- but he’s definitely got a cardiovascular system;

Herman’s smile broadens, “Yes, they are sweet- I am sorry we scared so many-“

"I think everyone on the golden gate needed new pants," Newt agrees, although Hermann probably doesn’t get it, "You were expecting trouble?"

Hermann doesn’t answer at once, his spurs click on the table, his tails flick, “My people have had- a terrible war,” his hand goes to his leg, “Against creatures that- creatures so foul-” he breaks off, twists his hands- all four- together;

Newt pauses, and lets him settle himself, “You want a drink?” He picks up a glass and fills it at the tap;

Hermann drinks, Newt can’t help but watch, fascinated, as his throat flexes as he swallows, “Thank you, but- we won in the end; they are- gone-” He drinks again, “Wen we were- destroying everything of theirs, we found a gate a- Breach; we thought it was how they had come to our world so we- were expecting unpleasantness.”

"What do they look like?" Newt finally finds a place to take his blood pressure- the base of his tails, and sets it up, "This might pinch a bit, sorry,"

Hermann’s jaw works, “I am- not sure, it is- hard to describe, but they are like nothing here- you would know, if they were here;”

He doesn’t move as Newt takes his blood pressure, or when he starts taking some quick measurements, laughs when Newt jumps when he slides his claws out;

"I don’t think we could have opened it from here," Newt frowns,

"No," Hermann looks down at his claws, "They built it, as they built us- and I think there might have been- some connection there;"

Newt pauses, then shrugs, “Sounds like you’re well free of them;”

Hermann smiles, and it’s such a nice smile, bright and dazzling and a little sharp toothed, Newt can’t help but smile back;

"You know," Newt says, trying to sound off-hand, "When we’ve sorted all this out, d’you want to maybe- see some sights together? I travel a lot, maybe I could show you around;"

"I would love that," the sleek hand is back on his, delicate and beautiful, "If we could bring my cousins too- if they won’t be in the way,"

Newt secretly pinches himself, because he _has_ to be dreaming.


	109. Deaf!Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: One or the other is missing a sense (blind, deaf, etc.) AU for kaiju bros

Newt is nuzzled up against him, still cold and damp and Hermann doesn’t care, face buried in his hair; he smell of rain and rubble and sweat, even all these hours since their Drift; his hands slip under his clothes, and Newt is warm underneath- warm and soft against him, and Hermann shifts his head down and tastes damp and feels the prickle of hair against his kiss;

Newt looks up and smiles, eyes so bright and sweet; and so close, the lines between them blur and Hermann feels part of himself sink into Newt- softer and deeper than the Drift- just the two of them, together.

The world around him quietens, grows silent and still around him, his skin feels- brighter- trembles with the reverberations of their breathing, the vibrations of the distant, ongoing party so many floors away;

Newt leans in a little, and Hermann feels part of _him_ in his mind; he’s warm and gentle inside him, basking in stuttered amazement at the sounds of their shared breathing; reaches into Hermann’s memories and basks in the thousands of sounds- Hermann’s sharp voice, his own slurred words, the delicate glory of Beethoven, the roar of the metal Newt loves for its bone-deep bass and beats he can feel in his bones.

He smiles again, and Hermann drops his head close- He doesn’t know what to say- isn’t sure if Newt is coherent enough to reliably read lips- and they are too close for sign language for him to ask-

He doesn’t need too- they are so close Newt hears the question without him even having to move- hears without the need for working ears or the contact of skin- and closes the last few inches and presses their lips together-

And delights in the wet, slick noises of their mouths working together.


	110. Harry Potter AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Harry potter Newmann au!

****

Hermann catches up with Newt within the Forbidden Forest; he’s pale, but unhurt- although the snickers and nudges suggests his tormentors are leaving that to others;

Newt turns at the crunch of leaves, and goes, if anything, even paler; “What are you doing here!”

Hermann’s hands are trembling, he clenches his fists and stuffs them in his pockets, “Do you think I was going to leave you- after that-“

Newt grabs him and drags him away from the crowd, into the shadows of the Forest; “They- Hermann, they’ll _kill_ you- you have to go-“

Hermann forces himself to straighten, “Will they be any kinder to you? Do you think I’d let you go-“

"I’m a Slytherin! That might count for something- they let us stay but they won’t let you go- not now, if you go back-"

Hermann swallows, “I threw my lot in with you, they wouldn’t let me back in.”

Newt’s face falls, he turns away and covers his face with his hands and his shoulders shudder with repressed tears, Hermann puts his arms around him, “We can get out- we’ll hide in the Forest-“

"And get hunted by centaurs?" Newt’s face is blotchy, his voice stiff and broken, "Or eaten by giant spiders?"

"They’ll be too busy to bother with us, better than the Death Eaters," Hermann tries to smile.

Newt looks away, towards the distant edge of the forest, where the rest of Slytherin House had disappeared, where the dark army is waiting.

Hermann hopes to God- if God has any authority over this new world; a world that had seems so bright and promising until it had beckoned them in- then had turned just as quickly, tormenting them, and now seeking to devour both of them whole.


	111. Deaged!AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> white-throated-packrat asked: deaged Newt& Hermann -- Anteverse AU or other. Baby geniuses are handfuls under normal circumstances; in a Shatterdome, they're impossible. Maybe with some GoodDad!Herc as well?

The creature decides that as everyone is calling it Hermann, it may as well adopt the name; there is a lot of shouting- which, as much as he tries- he cannot entirely follow, every so often, the odd word that does make sense cuts through the din, and it- he- _Hermann_ curls up in defense;

"Hey- shh," the little creature next to him rubs his back, and Hermann rolls over and buries his head in his chest; warm arms coming up around him, the young one makes soft noises, trying to comfort him.

He is called Newt, the little one, and he is warm and soft, and tender, without claws or teeth and utterly defenseless; Hermann had been horrified when he had seen the kindness and gentleness of the him- so unable to harm anyone that he would be surely snapped up and slaughtered in the next few moments- and he has stood with him, hoping his tiny claws and teeth could somehow save them both-

But no threat had come, instead, more creatures- like larger versions of Newt; tall and broader, but weaponless and soft-skinned, and more inclined to roar and shout than attack.

Finally, the shouting calms, and one of the tall ones turns to them; Hermann cringes, and Newt holds him tightly, shivering;

"God, Herc," The other man sighs, straightening an odd bright collar around his neck, "You’re scaring them, take it easy,"

The big man sighs, and his shoulders drop, he walks towards them and Hermann tries to burrow away from him- into Newt, or the soft floor beneath them- He kneels down until his head is level with theirs, “Look, is there anyone we can call- anyone who can look after you?”

Speaking softly, Hermann can understand the words- although how they can possibility relate to him passes him by, Newt sits up next to him; “I- where’s mom? Is she- here? I want-” His voice cracks, his mouth trembles and hot liquid fills his eyes and runs down his cheeks;

Newt sits up and nuzzles him, the liquid is sweet and salty where he licks his face, and Newt hugs him more tightly;

"Okay," The big man gets up, "Check up on Geiszler’s mother- if she’s still around, get her here-"

"She’s gone?" Newt sits up, chokes, Hermann doesn’t understand, but his small friend is sad and in pain, and he will turn on anything that hurts him, protect him, always.


	112. Big Happy Kaiju Family X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: maybe some anteverse kaiju family but with newt as the pregnant one?

As much as Hermann would like to pretend- they are not human, and there is no way of even dreaming of it, not when their children make it so clear at every turn;  
Within a year, they are almost full grown; within two, they are larger than both Newt and Hermann- good food and a safe home saving them from the stunting their parents suffered from,

Their minds are open to theirs, and they learn so quickly that in three years they are no longer children; their presences are warm in the hive, fast thinking and bright and brilliant, but no longer the soft, vulnerable sparks that had been born from his body, nuzzled and basked in his love.

They leave soon after- the world is open to them, and kind; four at least stay on Earth, leaving to learn in universities and follows passions Hermann and Newt have fostered and supported- Mathematics and Art and History and Sociology- their minds vivid in joy, even across all that space;

And two had returned to the Anteverse- there must be more of them that the Masters had not slaughtered, if Newt and Hermann had both survived, perhaps there would be others? They would find them, and bring them out to this kinder world, and help them- as Hermann had helped Newt, years ago.

And now, their home is empty; Hermann had, at times, wished for some peace and quiet, but now their world is echoing and far too large- absurd for the tiny space they still live in, in the Shatterdome,

Newt sits on the bed and sighs, flicking his tendrils and settling more comfortably; Hermann slips in next to him, and Newt nuzzles him gently, comforting,

"Hey," Hermann meets his eyes, smiles, "You know, we could- do it again, if you like,"

Hermann blinks, “Do- it?”

"Have kids again," Newt grins, "I volunteer, it’s not fair you had all the fun last time-"

Hermann lashes his tails and rolls them both over, kissing their soft, open mouth, Newt’s tendrils binding them close together.


	113. Double Trouble (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Ooo Newmann story with, I dunno, identical twin hijinks?

One Newt was a headache, as this latest botched experiment _perfectly_ illustrates, but two- with Newt’s new ability to split himself into two- should be a nightmare;

Hermann groans, arching his back and trying to stifle his cries with his mouth as the two soft, delicious mouths work between his legs- over his cock and balls, the tender inside of his thighs-

One Newt chuckles, tongue trembling over his cock, hot breath making him shudder and moan, “You were complaining?”

Hermann snarls, tries to kick, and four hands catch his legs and pull them a little further apart, two mouths latching eager as lampreys on the soft, creased skin at the joint of legs and hips- Hermann _mewls_ -

His right leg is lifted and fingers slip under his backside, hauling him  up a little; Newt’s small, clever fingers sliding between his cheeks and pushing- probing eagerly-

"Ah!" Words fail, his hips are canted up and-

"AH!" A hot mouths slips down over his cock, his cheeks part and a slick, hungry tongue flicks up to lick over his hole- "Please!"

"Please what?" Two voices, in perfect unison, the reverberations on his cock, against his arse,

"Fuck- oh-" He can’t- he can’t- Newt’s mouth is hot and slick on his cock, cheeks hollowing, sucking hungrily- his tongue mobile and eager licking around him, slipping in, tracing and teasing and oh- oh-

Hermann cries out, wordless, senseless, arching and trashing and trying to beg without the breath or sense to form the words and the two Newts laugh and redouble their efforts.


	114. AI AU IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nianeyna asked: Something else from the AI Hermann verse? Maybe Hermann and Newt getting to know each other?

The arm Newt brings him is wonderful, he flexes it, feels the commands and new programs boot up and respond; Hermann runs his fingers over the metal of the tabletop, feels the fine resistance of the air, touches- tentatively- the metal and plastic case of his own body.

Newt is smiling, all but dancing from foot-to-foot in eagerness, “Well? D’you like it?”

Hermann turns the skeleton of his face, feels his jaw move- the sound generators in his throat reverberating and his mouth moving to shape the words- so different from the sound synthesizers, but the _range_ of sounds he can produce- all him, no previous sound bites-

"It’s wonderful," he passes the hand in front of his face, watches the light glint on the fine, delicate metal structuring, his mouth changes, he tries a smile.

Newt chokes a laugh, “Oh wow, I need to fix your face, you’re a total nightmare right now-” Hermann feels his face slump- “Oh no- don’t stop, it’s great! I love that you’re smiling-“

Newt is smiling too, bright and beautiful, all but trembling with life and energy- without meaning to, Hermann feels his arm stretch out to touch him- to feel that joy, that pure happiness, and maybe make some of it his own-

Newt blinks, then takes his hand; the pressure sensors he’d installed are so perfectly calibrated that Hermann feels every variation in texture, the soft, glowing heat, the way the living fingers flex, pulse faintly with blood;

HIs programs stall, for a moment, he cannot input anything- just stay still, the data overwhelming him with _touch_ and _closeness_ and- _Newt_ -

He’s smile trembles, falls a little, grows tender; he steps closer until his face is inches from Hermann’s half-finished structure; “Hey,” he whispers,

Hermann looks away and for a moment all he can think of is that he must look- a nightmare, as Newt said, and it saddens him that he won’t be able to look on him without being upset-

His sensors on his face aren’t all fully online yet, but there are enough to register the soft brush of lips against the iron jut of his skull, just under his right eye.


	115. Steampunk Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newmann au steam punk beauty and the beast?

Newt hesitates, then holds out his hand to brush the veil from his husband’s face; Hermann jerks back, but too late, and Newt has finally- _finally_ \- seen the face of his mysterious husband,

After so long together, the strange silence of their home, Hermann a flitting black shadow; sinister if not for the beauty of his mechanical creations, the gorgeous library they now shared, the strange gentleness of his hands- never forcing, never demanding that they consummate their bizarre wedding;

And now, they finally saw each other, face to face.

Hermann covers his face with his gloved hand- the clicking, half-metal structure of his face; the lens of his eye, his mouth a mobile structure of brass and copper-

"Wait-" Hermann tries to run, but the odd, ungainly motion can’t keep ahead of Newt’s faster legs, and he catches his arm-

His hands close on metal and wood- he can feel the joints and cogs of the limb; Hermann stumbles, and Newt steadies him, brushing the veil from his face, fumbling for his hands to tug off the gloves.

Hermann gives a soft, broken sound- a human sound, from a human throat, but with the strange echo from the metal, his hands are metal too- one with a few remaining structures of flesh remaining, the other stripped down to the bone- the muscles and skin replaced with steel and brass,

Newt looks up at those strange lenses- one still has a human eye behind it, looking wildly around in panic, but the other is dark, one lens after another shadowing deep into his skull;

"What are you?" His voice is husky, Newt isn’t sure if he should be frightened, all he can seem to master is amazement- the _perfection_ of the engineering, the art and beauty of the mechanical parts leave him breathless,

Hermann turns away, looking at the wall- out of the window- anywhere but at Newt, “I’m alive,” he spits out finally,

Newt frowns- “What do you-“

"I was dying!" Hermann snarls, brittle and frightened and god- he thinks Newt is going to _leave_ \- now, when everything is so amazing Newt can barely breathe for amazement- “My body was- breaking down and I- I didn’t want to _die_ -“

He’s acting as though he’s ashamed of it instead of- god, if Newt could build like that-

"So I- replaced them, the parts that failed with those that wouldn’t-" his eyes drop to the ground, Newt tightens his grip on those brass-and-flesh hands;

Hermann glances up and behind those lenses, the flexing of metal cogs- some hope flickers, “I-“

Newt doesn’t want to hear any more excuses for Hermann’s- for god's sake- _survival_ \- “I think you’re amazing,” he tugs those gorgeous hands- fuck, he’s a _work of art- “_ You should be walking around the Great Exhibition- no one in the _world_ can build like you- everyone’ll be beating down the _doors_ to get you to build for them- _everyone_ -“

Hermann is staring at him, as though he cannot believe what he is hearing, “You- you won’t leave?” his voice is so small, so frail, that it’s hard to believe it could come from such a glorious, delicate structure,

"Are you joking?" Newt closes the last of the space between them, looking up in those mismatched eyes, "You couldn’t kick me out,"

And finally, _finally_ after so many month of wondering and wanting and aching sore in heart, he bridges the last of the gap and presses his lips against the sharp tang of that brass mouth.


	116. Daywalker! AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> killerweasel asked: Short fic idea- AU where Hermann and Newt are vampires, but Hermann can walk in daylight without bursting into flame (daywalker) and Newt can't.

The graveyard is misty in the early morning, a cool relief from the uncomfortably heat of the soon-rising sun, Newt is drowsy already, leaning more heavily on Hermann’s arm,

"Will you sleep with me?" He looks up sleepily; eyes half-lidded, a few faint streaks of blood staining his lips; Hermann tastes the sweetness of their last meal when he kisses him;

"Of course I will,"

Newt is soft in his arms, cold where he had been warm not long ago; part of him mourns the loss of that sweet, living warmth, but more of him rejoices silently in the knowledge that he will no longer be spending this eternity alone;

Newt hesitates at the door to the crypt, swaying a little, “Are you coming?” He slurs,

"Just a moment," He starts closing the door, "Get yourself inside and safe,"

Newt blinks, and sighs, “I’m gonna miss it,”

Hermann tastes those chill, sweet lips again, “It won’t be forever,”

Newt leans in, rests his head on Hermann’s chest, “Hun’reds of years,”

"They will pass faster than you could believe,"

The door closes, and Hermann turns, climbing up the roof of the crypt and waiting,

It has been only a few decade since he was old enough to do this, but after a thousand years of darkness, he will never miss a chance again;

The sky is turning pink, red, gold- and the sun crests the hills, Hermann closes his eyes, unable to repress a shudder at the touch that would have meant death for so long- and still drains the strength from his limbs, turns him groggy and confused-

And warmth; the impossible, wonderful warmth of the sun- the blissful caress of life, breathing relief in his ancient bones, the unspeakable joy of sunrise.


	117. Cat AU V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: MOAR CAT NEWMANNS PLEASE

Hrrrm wakes to Ewt nuzzling him, he stretches and his claws catch on the soft, padded surface of their basket; Ewt licks him, and Hrrrm tests his legs- they are growing stronger, for the warmth, the food, the softness of everything,

"Hello," Hrrrm tenses, but it is only the young girl, and he has started knowing what to expect when she is there;

Her hand is gentle and deft on his neck, his back; scratching and working through his new-grown fur and he cannot help but purr;

Ewt complains at being ignored, and the girl scoops him up, then, before Hrrrm realises what is happening, she has him up too.

For a moment, the world is upside down and Hrrrm yowls in panic, about to kick and claw- then he is cradled against Ewt, his mouth and nose full of his fur, and the familiar smell calms him;

Ewt butts noses and licks to calm him, rocked as they are- far off the ground; the girls hums to them, and the vibrations make Hrrrm suddenly think of the time- not that long ago, when he had been pressed close to his purring mother- everything dark around him, a simple world or warmth, love and milk;

The smell of dog cuts through his thoughts, and Hrrrm freezes;

"Watch Max, Chuck,"

They are put down, and Hrrrm shivers; the smell of food barely cuts through the stench of dog, and the huge bulk of the animal fills his vision- bow-legged and heavy, those huge, slobbering jaws open to bite-

It takes a step towards them- towards Ewt, who is happily ignoring the terrible threat in favour of the little blows of sweet food; another step and the smell is overwhelming, wetness and foulness and _threat-_

Hrrrm lunges almost without thinking- before he is really aware, he is standing between Ewt and the dog; Ewt blinks, looks up and sees the dog for the first time- he yelps-

"Chuck! Get him away!"

The dog breaks into a trot, jowls slobbering, teeth bared-

And Hrrrm lashes out, his claws snap out and he lunges up- he hits the dog across the nose; his claws cutting through the disgusting wetness;

The dog howls, Hrrrm tenses and back away, waiting for it to close again- but the dog instead turns and races away yelping, to hide under the table;

Hrrrm shivers, the adrenaline ebbing away and his aches of his exhausted, over-exerted body return; his paws slip, and he huddles down;

"Well, that’s just great, are you okay boy-"

A scraping catching his ears, and when Hrrrm looks up, Ewt is nudging his bowl of food close in invitation, then licks him to get him to stand up,

The food is good, although his stomach is still trembling within him, the girl kneels down beside them, stroking his back in comfort.


	118. Age Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Large age gap au? Nothing with underage, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Anteverse Refugee, set just after Assimilationist)

"So did you say you’d been here for what- eighteen years?" Newt is sleepy against him, murmuring against Hermann’s chest,

Hermann turns his head and places a kiss against the crown of Newt’s neck, enjoying the softness of his hair against his muzzle; unfolding four arms to warp them around Newt, holding that soft, tender body close, "That is correct, yes,”

Newt lifts his head, “Seriously? Oh man, you’re _eighteen_ \- I am such a cradle robber-“

"Hush you," Hermann kisses him, feeling lips still move under his as Newt refuses to shut up,

"You’re a _teenager_ ,” Newt shifts closer, “That’s- sexy- and kinda weird- sorry-“

"Be quiet," And Newt slumps over tiredly, continuing to mumble nonsense against his shoulder about sexy young things-

Eighteen years yes- but Hermann does not know how many ages he has lived- no time to measure the years in the Anteverse; so much endless time, so much hunger- when it had taken him a decade to starve here,

Eighteen years of kindness and softness here, untold eons of blood there- no matter how long Newton might live, Hermann will always feel a thousand years older.


	119. Deathfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Maybe an ante-verse hermann story where (for whatever reason) newt travels with him to the ante verse and they get stuck? Bonus if the hive mind regonizes newt and thinks he's a kaiju, or some other hive related problems. (Though the food one would be a problem too - unless newt's already turned.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I cannot think of a way this would end well)

The heat of the Kaiju’s jaws is overwhelming, Newt chokes, struggling to breathe; outside, the pressure of the water is increasing, and Hermann can _hear_ the creature’s bones creak under the incredible weight of the ocean;

They cannot be far now and it settles in Hermann’s belly that this is- the end; there is be no escape this time- no rescue; “Newton;”

Newt’s eyes are blue in the glow from the Kaiju’s tongue, “Hermann-” He coughs.

Hermann shifts, drawing him closer, “You know what is waiting for us,”

It is hard to tell in the light, but Newt’s face seems bluer- paler; “They are-“

"They are waiting," he holds Newt and for a moment, allows his eyes to close, blocking out the world for the closeness and tenderness of this- Newton in his arms,

They are so close he doesn’t have to say any more, Newt shudders in his arms, holding him, trying to press closer, he trembles; “Will- are you-“

There is nothing he can say- how can he answer? Newt takes his hand, hesitates, then holds it to his throat;

They are drawing close to the Breach, he can feel the pressure of the Masters- even so far away, clawing hungrily at their minds, the world blurs and shivers around them,

"Newton-" his breathe chokes, Newt presses the pads of his claws, extending them-

It ends quickly; Newt has no scales on his skin, his flesh loose and easy- his claws sweep through tendons and veins and muscles- score against bone- and he goes limp in Hermann’s arms at one- dead more from the shock than bloodloss-

The Masters’ claws struggle against his mind- the grief wells in his belly- Hermann closes his eyes and touches his hand against his own throat, closing his eyes, and extending his claws.


	120. Disabilities AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How about switched disabilities for a Newmann au? So newt has a bum leg and hermann has acute mental problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Newt has one of [these](http://www.huffingtonpost.ca/2013/12/10/prosthetic-limbs_n_4418960.html))

Newt wakes up and it’s a Bad Day, his leg is one solid throb of pain and once (long ago, so fucking long Newt can barely remember it) he’d have given it up as a bad deal and necked a bunch of painkillers and gone back to sleep-

But that was before the Kaiju, and as much as his leg aches, Newt can’t just lie there being sorry for himself; so he levers himself out of bed and hobbles one-legged to the closet where he keeps his stuff, he picks out his best leg, the one with a carbon fiber knitwork over the shin and the bold steel backplate on the calf; he tests his weight and even with the pain, when Newt looks into the mirror, he feels good.

Hermann isn’t at the lab when he gets there, and Newt looks at his blackboards, remember just how rough last night was, and he groans because there is no way Hermann just overslept, he leans against the wall, wishes he had brought his cane, and steels himself for the long walk back to Hermann’s quarters;

"And we’d have not had this if he hadn’t been all ‘oh but I need rest, I can’t stand your thrashing’ last night-" Newt grumbles, he lifts his hand to knock on Hermann’s door, then changes his mind and just opens the door-

Hermann is still there, checking lights, going around, switching them all on and off, over and over and he must have been at it for hours because when he looks up at Newt, his face is wet with frustrated tears, wretched and miserable-

"Hey," Newt closes the door after him, walks over and holds Hermann, feels his shoulders shake with silent crying, "Okay, it’s okay sweetie, come on, we’ll go through them together, then we can go to breakfast, okay-"

Hermann nods against his chest, he stumbles to the deskside lamp and switches it off at the power switch, he takes two steps- “I turned it off, didn’t I-“

"Yes, you did,"

"Are you sure-"

"Do you want me to do it?" Newt’s leg screams at the thought;

"No, I-" He sways a little, breathing deeply, "I’ve got it-"

They go through the entire room, sidelamp, bedside, top light; finally, Hermann manages to step out of the door, leaning against the wall to catch his breath, face flushed and eyes dull with humiliation-

Newt says nothing, letting him catch his breath, finally, Hermann smiles and offers him his arm, and Newt takes it gratefully, leaning on him to take the weight off his leg, and they make their way to the cafeteria.

 


	121. Little Match Boy AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I would love to see more of the "Little Match Hermann" AU, since I'm such a sucker for the idea of tiny Hermann being taken in by the Geiszlers.

It’s more early than late when Jacob declares the boy out of danger and the three of them collapse into chairs; Newt doesn’t think he’s ever _been_ this tired,

The goose is stone cold, the potatoes boiled soggy, they’re so hungry they eat them anyway, eyes always drawn back to the thin form lying on their sofa, wrapped in blankets,

"I don’t like leaving him down here," Illia grunts, "If he takes a turn for the worse- and we’d have to leave the fire on all night-"

"Are you volunteering to stay up?" Jacob looks up from where he had been almost nodding off in the turnips,

"Of course not," Illia yawns, "But we could put him up in your room- or mine-"

"We’d still have to leave a fire burning all night-"

"He could stay in mine," Newt sits up, he’s been feeling _useless_ all night, “It’s small and he could sleep with me- I could keep him warm-“

Jacob and Illia look at each other, Jacob smiles, “That’s quite a good idea, actually,”

Newt smiles proudly, “But-” Jacob holds a hand up, “You’re to call us if he wakes up, understand? The moment he wakes up,”

Newt nods, trying to look bright and aware and completely failing when he too yawns, jaw-breakingly wide; Illia smiles and pushes his plate away;

"Come on, let’s get the little man upstairs before we all fall asleep at the table;"

Illia and Jacob take the boy, Newt carrying the spare blankets up the stairs; his room is small, and the warmth from the kitchen below thaws the cold, and fogs the window with condensation,

"Here we go," the boy curls up when they lay him down, eyes closed and still unconscious, "Newt, can you grab one of your nightshirts- they’ll be a bit small on him, but he’ll be swimming in mine-"

In a few moments, the boy is swaddled in one of Newt’s old nightshirts- ridiculously wide in the waist and short in the leg- and bundled up in bedclothes, Illia lays by a stash of extra blankets if needed,

"Will you be alright?" Jacob looks at Newt, as he is about to get into bed,

Newt nods, and Jacob smiles, ruffling his hair, “You were very brave tonight, and well done for seeing him outside- I can’t imagine if we woke up in the morning, and found him-” He shudders and sighs, then manages to smile again at Newt as he closes the door;

Newt smiles, feeling oddly warm inside, and shivers when he climbs into bed- the boy is still _freezing_ , Newt takes a deep breath and puts his arms around him, shivering as the heat of his body sinks into his;

The boy is starting to warm up when exhaustion finally catches up with Newt, and he falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

Newt wakes up quite suddenly, and for a moment he’s not sure why- it’s still dark outside- but then he feels the brush of a body against his, the stuttered, panicked breathing coming from just beside him,

Newt sits up, and in the faint moonlight through the curtain, he can see the white shiver of open eyes beside him, “Hey,” he settles next to him, “You okay?”

The boy doesn’t answer, Newt sees his eyes flicker as he blinks, he’s very still beside him, barely breathing, “Hey,” Newt rolls a little closer, “It’s okay-“

The boy’s shoulders suddenly shake, and he gives a stifled choking sound, “Hey,” Newt slides closer still, and puts his arms around him,

He’s warmer now, but he’s so thin Newt can feel all the little bones in his shoulders, he holds himself stiff for a few moment, then shudders against and goes limp in Newt’s arms, “Shh, shh,” Newt whispers, as thought the boy were frightened kitten he wanted to help,

Finally, the boy starts to relax, and Newt eases him back to the bed, propping himself up on one elbow and looking down at the thin, pale face, “It’s okay,”

"Who are you?" The boy’s voice is rough and hoarse,

Newt blinks, “Me? I’m Newt, I saw you outside and my father and uncle brought you in, you nearly died,” He feels like it ought to be said, if only because it doesn’t quite seem _real_ yet,

For a moment, the boy doesn’t say anything, just blinking up at Newt, then, “I- I am not- dead?”

Newt chokes- “No! I mean- you nearly did, but we got you in and got you warmed up, Jacob says you should be fine- you might lose a few toes but-“

The boy doesn’t seem to be listening; he looks around; at the room, at the bed, the window, then at Newt.

"What’s your name, anyway?" Newt leans in,

"Hermann," the boy whispers, then he sits up and- to Newt’s horror- tries to get out of bed; "I have to- I must go, I cannot-"

"You can’t go!" Newt grabs his shoulders and pins him down, alarmed, "It’s even colder out there with the clouds gone-" belatedly, he remembers Jacob, "Father! Jacob! Illia!"

"I cannot stay here-" Hermann tries to sit up again, but although he’s taller, Newt must be about twice his weight, "Please, I have to go-"

"And where do you need to go so quickly?" Newt relaxes in relief as Jacob pushes the door open, Illia behind him,

The boy looks at him, at Illia, back at Newt, “I had- I needed- they told me to be back before morning-“

"Forcing you out in that weather, in those clothes?" Jacob goes to stand at the end of the bed, while Illia goes to stand next to the bed, blocking Hermann from getting out, "They weren’t expecting you to come back,"

Hermann doesn’t argue, just turning away, towards the wall, “Now, I want to have a look at you- just to make sure you’ll be okay, Newt-“

Newt looks up, Jacob glances him, then at the boy, mouthing ‘keep talking to him’,

"It’s Christmas tomorrow- or maybe today, I think it’s today by now;" Newt leans over Hermann, who tries to bury his head in the bedclothes, "I thought I was seeing faeries, you know, when I saw you lighting matches out there-"

Jacob lifts up the blankets at the end of the bed, and the boy curls up to get away from the cold air, “Easy,” Jacob leans down, takes his thin, bandage-wrapped feet;

"It’s okay, Jacob’s a doctor- and a musician, Illia- that’s my uncle, he repairs violins and strings- do you play anything- probably not-" out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jacob catch Illia’s eye and shake his head, "I do, mostly the piano, but Jacob is teaching me to play the Spanish guitar; have you ever heard one- I could play for you if you want-"

Jacob does something and the boy jerks under Newt, convulsing in pain and crying out-

"There, I’m sorry, I’m sorry;" Jacob keep hold of Hermann’s foot, tucking something in his handkerchief and re-wrapping his feet, "You are a very lucky young man,"

Hermann shivers, Newt strokes his back to calm him; “Here,” Illia hands him a bottle of brandy, “It’ll help your circulation, and with the pain,”

The boy looks between them again, mouth moving, bewildered; then finally takes the bottle, sipping from it;

It must have helped for the pain, because a few moments later, the boy is asleep again,

Newt glances at Jacob, “What did you do?” he whispers,

"One toe had bad frostbite- it was becoming gangrenous, I removed it."

"Will he be okay?" Newt whispers,

"He should be, as long as he doesn’t return to- wherever they send children out in blizzards wearing rags and no shoes," Illia looks down at the boy, and his face hardens,

"You won’t-"

"Of course we won’t throw him out- we’ll make sure he’s okay,"

Newt lets out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, “Okay then,”

He hasn’t had any brandy, but he’s starting to feel very tired as well, Jacob turns down the lamp again, and Illia starts making his way out-

Newt opens his eyes, suddenly remembering- “His name’s Hermann,”

"Hermann?" Jacob repeats,

"Hermann." Newt nods, then curls up and falls asleep next to his new friends, two heads on one pillow.


	122. Discworld AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Would you please write more Newmann Discworld AU?

Newt is pottering about with the hands growing in the Watchhouse laboratory when there is a hideous crash from outside, Newt jumps and Dad and Uncle Igor are out of the door in seconds, Newt on their heels with the emergency bag,

It’s just outside the yard, a crumpled figure in black lying on the cobblestones and two more panicking like startled crows beside him, they scatter the moment they see Newt, the Igors and the rapidly approaching watchmen;

"Blast!" Captain Angua is down beside the figure, "One of the Commander’s old booby traps got him-"

"I thought the assassins weren’t after him anymore?" Newt gasps, trying to catch his breath,

"They’re not, I thought we got rid of all the traps- must have missed one- gods, and he’s just a _kid_ , must be one of their trainees-“

And, although Dad and Uncle are already huddling over the assassin, blocking his view, Newt _knows_.

He pushes his way through, and stares at the pale, faintly bloody and horribly familiar face among all the black cloth- “Hermann-“

"You know him?" Dad looks at him from where he’d been rooting in the emergency bag;

Newt can only nod, “I met him at the Patrician’s Hogswatch party.” And a few nights, here and there, since; they’d gone to the Isle of Gods, sneaked into UU, shared a cigarette under the brass bridge and nearly choked on the fumes, Hermann had laughed and thrown it away; kissed him, light as smoke.

"Is he dead?" His voice trembles,

"No, he hath a nathty knock on the head thougth." Uncle unrolls a bandage, "We’ll need to get him inthide,"

"Hang on," Angua stares, "Is that _Lars Gottlieb’s_ son?”

Newt nods,

"That’s all we need," she groans, "Someone get to the Commander, tell him his trap’s just nearly killed Lars’ Gottlieb’s kid."

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

The ‘nathty knock on the head’ is the least of Hermann’s problems though, when they get him inside and on the slab, his leg is at a horrible angle that makes Newt- who’s spent years among body parts and injuries- feel sick;

Dad isn’t smiling, he catches Uncle Igor’s left eye and shakes his head, Newt’s mouth goes dry- no-

Then Hermann groans, head shifting vaguely before he opens his eyes- and they settle on Newt,

Newt smiles tremulously, “It’s okay, Dad and Uncle Igor found you, you’re in the lab;”

"…leg-" Hermann gasps,

"Yeah," Newt settles next to him, "It’s a mess, but it’s okay- Dad’s dealt with way worse and they walked out afterwards-"

"Don’t cut it off," It’s barely a whisper,

Newt looks at Dad, who sighs, “Ith’ll have to come oth, we’ve a very good new one thougth- Newt grew ith just latht week-“

"Don’t!" Hermann tries to sit up and manages to jar his leg- he goes white and _screams_ -

"It won’t hurt- we’ll have you under-" Newt tries to reassure him as Dad and Uncle Igor get him back flat on the slab;

"Please-" Hermann’s eyes flash from each of them, resting pleadingly on Newt, "Please- my father- he will _kill_ me- he hates-“

They pause, Dad and Uncle glance at each other, “Larth Gottlieb?” Uncle Igor asks, finally,

Hermann nods desperately,

They look at each other again, Newt finds Hermann’s hand, squeezes.

"We can fixth his leg," Dad says finally,

"He’ll never walk righth again," Uncle Igor looks stubborn- "Whath thort of father-"

"Larth Gottlieb." Dad says flatly,

"Maybe we could fix it, and he could get a new one later?" Hermann’s hand is tight in his, Newt forces a smile, "I can grow you one special- just like the old one- he’ll never know-"

Hermann gives him a frail smile back, and gasps as another wave of pain hits,

"Well, alrighth;" Uncle Igor still looks reluctant, "But you’ll limp- you won’t graduath from the athathins-"

"I don’t care," Hermann whispers, "Please,"

They look at each other again, and while Dad and Uncle Igor are distracted, Newt leans in and pressing a soft, swift kiss to his cold, damp forehead.


	123. King of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> calvindientesblancos asked: could you write something more about the 'verse of the phantom of the opera? i read it recently and i loved it so so so much, one of my favorite fics ever!!!

Vienna is glorious, bright with spring; Hermann manages only a few outings before the opera director all but nails him to the rehearsal stage; Newt sometimes helps him sneak out of the window for a moonlit walk, and smuggles strudels in for him,

The director might be a tartar but dear _Gott,_ she is good; and the production of _Turandot_ is dripping with riches and scripted to the nines- it will be wonderful, but Hermann suspects he will be far happier looking back on this part of his life, than he is actually living it;

At least the director is so fixated on the play she barely even looked at Newt when she met him without his mask; oddly, that one indifferent meeting had done more to bolster Newt’s confidence than most of Hermann’s assurances on the journey down here;

Speaking of Newt-

Hermann hears the door opens and smiles, barely has time to turn before he is swept up and kissed thoroughly, his hands wander into Newt’s wild hair;

He’s grinning, bright and fearless, no mask on his face, blue scales shimmering in the lamplight; Hermann can only just smile back and lean in to sample another kiss- Newt tastes of hot spiced apple, his body is softer around the waist- the rich Russian food and sweet Austrian pastries are doing him good,

"Box five," He whispers against Hermann’s mouth,

"Of course," He rests his head under Newt’s chin, "Will Pentecost be there?"

"We’ve got a full box," Newt smiles in his hair,

"He managed to drag Hansen and his son as well?" Hermann smiles,

The director chooses this moment to charge in, Hermann’s dress assistants with her, and Newt leaves before they throw him out;

 

* * *

 

The light of the stage dazzles him, the glow of thousands of lamps and candles blinding after the darkness backstage; his clothes are heavy- splendour hidden beneath dull robes- ready to be cast off at the right moment-

He looks up just before he starts to sing- eyes tracing over the boxes- one- two- three- all full- four-

Hermann blinks, four is full too, filled by Earl Pentecost, and Mako, and Captain Hansen, and his son; he blinks again, then glances along to box five- then who was Newt talking about-

Newt is in box five, grinning behind a light veil covering the side of his face; and beside him-

Karla, and Bastian.

Hermann’s mouth goes dry, stunned and nearly missing his cue; Karla looks older even from here, the candlelight glancing off grey streaks in her hair, and Bastian- _Gott_ is that him? It’s been more than six years, he’d left a sad, round-faced toddler, and now sees a young child- older than Mako now, wide-eyed and mouth slightly open in wonder;

Looking at him.

Hermann smiles, he cannot help it- his face just splits open in delight and his heart soars as he opens his mouth and _sings_.


	124. Deaged AU III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: oh my sweet goodness. I loved the deaged Anteverse refugee AU, so any more of that would be fantastic. Maybe stuff with the Shatterdome becoming their family?

It’s very weird to think he’s in the future; some bits were awful- being alone, not knowing anyone, not knowing where his Mom was;

But some bits are just _awesome;_ like Hermann, who’s so cute and sweet and just starting to make words, or the _giant robots_ or the fact that Godzilla is real now- and there’s a lot of them, and apparently Hermann is one of them? Maybe kaiju start small-

But nothing, absolutely nothing compares to being able to watch every episode of Pokemon _at once-_ even those that _didn’t_ exist before.

Newt’s not sure how much Hermann really understands- his English isn’t great, although his German is a bit better, but he seems to enjoy it, lying half in Newt’s lap and purring happily, watching through half-closed eyes as Newt pets him,

Mako comes in and sits next to him, putting down a bowl of popcorn; Newt squeals and nearly sends Hermann flying in his lunge, she smiles and lets him grab double handfuls of popcorn,

Newt sits back down again, and Hermann hisses and curls up against him again, closing his eyes; “Sorry,” Newt stuffs a handful of popcorn in his mouth and pets Hermann with his salty hand, then “Oh- thanks-” he sprays half-chewed popcorn and Mako winces; Newt chokes and forces himself to swallow, “Sorry;”

"It is fine," She starts on the popcorn, "I like this one, I used to watch it all the time, when I was little,"

He’s never seen it before; it’s great, but Newt used to boast he had seen every episode at school- not that anybody cared- and he doesn’t know this one;

And Mako is _old_ , she’s like, _twenty_.

It makes him feel cold in a way that has nothing to do with the room, and Hermann sits up and leans against him, narrow face bumping him;

Newt swallows and puts his arms around him, and just having someone to _hold_ is a relief; hugging Hermann is like hugging his old Godzilla; only Hermann is warm and squirms and had big claws and teeth and Newt doesn’t have to pretend that he’ll defend him if bad things happen- he _knows_ he will;

Mako looks at them, then comes a little closer; she lifts an arm in invitation,

Newt blinks, then takes it, dragging Hermann with him so they’re both huddled against her and she’s warm too, and her sweater is soft and tickly, she smells of engine oil and grease- she drives a giant robot he remembers;

She puts her arm around them, rubbing Newt’s shoulder, then, more tentative, strokes Hermann’s back;

Hermann shivers a little, then his little spines slowly go flat to invite more petting, slowly starting to purr;

The episode is _awesome_ , the popcorn is properly salty, and when the guy in the cable-knit sweater comes in and sits on Newt’s other side, he doesn’t mind,

Even when the guy steals a handful of popcorn.


	125. Europa Flyby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: newmann au where Hermann IS an actual secret rockstar? hahaha

"Why didn’t you _tell_ me?” Newt knows he’s whining, but doesn’t care,

Hermann flatly refuses to look at him, fingers flying over the keys; “Because it is none of your business, and my private life;”

"But we’re-" Newt waves a hand between them, "You know- you should have _told_ me,”

Hermann sighs, shoves his glasses up his nose, “You are refusing to let this go, aren’t you?”

“ _You’re Europa Flyby_!” Newt is nearly shouting- “I’ve loved your stuff since, like _2010-“_

Hermann pauses, fingers still over the keys, “Is that a joke?” He looks up at Newt, and his eyes are cold and angry, “Do you think this is _funny_ -“

"No!" Newt blinks, "Dude, seriously- I’ll get Dad to send you a photo, I even made a _poster_ for _Saturn Icerings_ , it was so good I’d have sent you one but I kinda got embarrassed, you were- your stuff was like a crazy subculture at school- we were swapping your youtube vids-“

Hermann is still looking at him, his shoulders slowly falling back from the sudden tension, eyes softening and getting- soft, “You really liked it?”

"Yes!" Newt wishes he could hammer that in, "You rock!" A thought hits him, "You were making them when you were coding the Jaegers? Seriously?"

Hermann hesitates, “Yes, I needed- I had to have- something else to do. There was nothing but the code; I thought I might go mad- I just- needed it-“

He’s _apologising_ , like he should have been doing nothing but code- not eating, sleeping or- anything but the code; and yeah, Hermann probably believes that but- _shit-_

"Hey- no- no-" Newt kneels down next to him, at this angle, he can see the synthesisers and electronic notes on the computer, "Seriously, half the academy was listening to your stuff; I think we all needed to be- somewhere else."

"Like Pluto," Hermann gives a weak smile,

"Oh man, I loved _Long Orbit_ , was that your voice? The whole point of view of being found and made a planet then not a planet and watching comets come and go-” Newt catches his breath, “It was awesome.”

It’s a bit weak, but Newt doesn’t know what else to say,

But when he looks up at Hermann, he must have said the right things, because Hermann is looking down at the keyboard and his fingers and lax on the keys, a soft, happy smile on his lips, “Thank you,”

"No problem," Newt grins, "What are you working on?"

"Perhaps something more down to Earth," Hermann leans over, "Perhaps amphibians," he presses his lips against Newt’s forehead.


	126. Moulin Rouge AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 3 sentence prompt: moulin rouge au where newt is the performer and hermann the writer (i loved the dynamic in king of the night and it'd be cool to see it the other way round)

Hermann barely hears the door open, doesn’t hear the soft footsteps behind him; starts when warm arms come up around him, then relaxes into the embrace and feels warm lips on the arch of his neck;

"Hmmm," Hermann sighs, fingers slipping from the typewriter, flexing away the ache of long writing,

"You left early," Newt purrs, and the vibrations sends chills down his back, "Didn’t you like what you saw-"

"I loved it," in his mind, the light shimmers, and Newt spins and dances, "You were incredible- I had to go- all these _ideas_ -“

"Am I your muse, then?" Newt’s hand skates down the front of his chest,

“ _Gott_ , yes;” Hermann smiles, tilting his head back and letting Newt press sweet kisses along his throat, “I thought of a wonderful show- a dance of the spheres- you, dancing among the stars-” Newt finds his mouth, and cuts off his words,

Newt slides over into his lap, not sitting fully down to spare Hermann’s leg, “You need to rest,” he slips a hand inside Hermann’s shirt, “You’re running yourself ragged,”

Hermann gasps as his fingers brush his nipple, “I think this could be- ah- my big- _Gott Newt_ \- you wouldn’t need to do as much-“

"Be quiet," Newt kisses him again, "Don’t go making yourself sick again- not for my sake-"

Hermann cups his face, “I love your work, I just wish- I see the way some of those people look at you, I don’t want you to have to deal with that-“

"Hermann," Newt pulls his head back, looking into his eyes, "Herms, babe, you don’t have to-"

"If only for the future- I want you forever, but you can’t keep dancing for the rest of your life-"

"Hermann!" Newt grips his shoulders, "I’m rich!"

Hermann blinks.

"Herm, I make- I don’t even _know_ how much I make any more- I could buy a house in- _anywhere_ \- where do you want to live? London? Paris? I can buy a flat in the C _hamps Elysee_ if you want-“

Hermann blinks again, his mind spinning and the words just- floating over him, without really connecting, “You’re- rich?”

"Yeah, I’m rich," Newt smiles, "Thanks to you, and your wonderful-" a kiss on his forehead, "fantastic-" a kiss on each eye, "gorgeous-" a kiss on his nose, " _sexy_ plays,” a kiss on his lips;

Hermann catches his breath, Newt takes his hand, “Now, d’you want to go and do our _own_ dance on the spheres in bed?”


	127. Steampunk Beauty and the Beast II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> calvindientesblancos asked: more of the beauty and the beast!! how did the meet?

Newt hesitates at the gate, just before it closes; he just manages to glimpse his father’s carriage, the Gottlieb horses dancing in their bridles; decked out for this strange wedding- the church all but empty save for them, so dark the priest could barely read the rites;

His husband, tall and thin, shrouded head to foot until Newt had to even take his gender on faith; as tall and silent then, as he is now, only a single nod in the church for his assent to the match.

Then the gates close with a click, and Newton cannot see his father and his husband’s family any more; Newt swallows- Jacob hadn’t wanted this, but their business was going bankrupt- they had been staring the workhouse in the face when the Gottliebs just- appeared, and offered them all the money they needed-

As long as Newt would agree to marriage to their unknown, mysterious third child.

Newt looks up at his husband- Hermann, he remembers from the rite, and tries to smile;

He has no idea if he gets a smile back or even if Hermann is so much as looking at him,

After a moment, Hermann turns to the door and touches a pad beside the door- the door opens of its own accord, and the anbaric lights flicker to life within,

Newt stares, vaguely aware his mouth is open and not caring- he has never seen anything remotely _like_ this-

Hermann pauses at the door, looking back at him, and Newt jerks back to himself and hurries to catch up with him before the heavy, dark door slams closed behind him.


	128. Blind and Deaf AU

Newt’s hands are warm, soft, seem to melt against Hermann’s skin where he touches him; Hermann sighs deep in his throat; the heat between them flows up through Newt until they are not quite two of them-

Newt’s mouth touches his, moving softly in words only Hermann can hear- and only he could see; Hermann reaches up and twines an arm around his neck;

And the world around flickers.

It isn’t quite the Drift- those were memories, flicking between them so fast he can only now stop and consider them- the strangeness of Newt’s bright, silent images; light and shape and colour that need more words to describe than anyone has considered creating- because they barely knew they were needed;

But now- they are so close that their bodies no longer seem to belong entirely to themselves any more and their minds open to each other like flowers to rain-

Their mouths slip, breathe, Newt’s breath is hot on his- deep and gasping, sweet-

"You’re beautiful-" Newt’s voice is slurred, clumsy;

Then he opens his eyes.

The colour bursts into Hermann’s mind- neurons and nerves that had lain unused for more than thirty years sparking into life and the _colour_ \- the _light_ -

For a moment, Hermann does not- cannot make sense of it, his brain overwhelmed by this strange data; then Newt blinks, the world snapping in and out of reality, and Hermann can stop for a heartbeat to process what he is seeing,

There’s flicker in the shapes and colours, and the lines shift and- like picking out specific sounds in a chaotic din- the image makes sense, and Hermann is looking at himself;

His face is familiar and strange- familiar in the shape and texture that he has memorised by touch- strange by the _colours,_ the shadows and the way the light strikes his face- the glimmer of his pale, unseeing eyes when he opens his eyes in mirror to Newt’s-

In his mind, Newt is reeling from the influx of sound, rejoicing and delighted and they kiss again, letting the boundaries between them melt away.


	129. Supervillians AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> infamousbloodevoker asked: Cheesy supervillain AU. Like, classic rival villains team up to take down a hero complete with superpowers, costumes, and alter egos.

Newt stretches as he walks into the orbital station, the faint blue light of moonrise turned the metal panels cold around him, which always makes him feel chilly despite the constant warm temperate;

Newt throws his cloak over a chair and bends down to greet Otachi as she bounds up to him; she nuzzles his shoulder and half-flutters her wings against him, she’s rounder still when he hugs her; she’ll be ready for her pups in a few days at most;

It’s a wonderful thought- his first creation to give natural birth, it thrills him.

Hermann is still in the lab when he comes in, bent over a computer; petting Otachi, Newt walks up and presses a kiss behind his ear, Hermann grunts and doesn’t turn around,

"The robbery went great, but the way," Newt slides in next to him on the bench, "I missed you,"

"The Shatterpack moved in only seconds after you left- if you had been any slower-" Hermann’s mouth is tight, his eyes are fixed on the screen,

"Hey," Newt turns his head, kisses him lightly on the lips, "I’m fine,"

"They are getting better," Hermann mumbles against his lips, "If you keep taking risks-"

"I’ve been okay so far-"

"So far;" Hermann catches his breath, "I don’t like you going down there alone."

Newt pauses, because he _doesn’t dare to hope_ \- “Are you saying-“

Hermann sighs, “If you can spare the money for the- final necessities, my robots should be ready before you need to run that gauntlet again.”


	130. Anteverse Deathfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you write something with angst? I'm not picky about the details as long as it's super angsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anteverse Refugee AU
> 
> Warning for gore and awful and no happy ending

The creature opened its eyes, in exhaustion, it had dared to close them- a heartbeat- five, it no longer mattered; the darkness around it glowed with bared teeth, gleaming eyes dulled with hunger, claws grinding on the living floor of the pens-

The creature kicks out, tries to dash away but teeth sink into it’s neck from behind- it screams and the starving pack lunges; the sheer weight of writing, howling bodies bearing it down to the floor;

Teeth, teeth in its belly, in its throat, its back, its groin; blood bursts into the creature’s mouth- pain exploding through him like flashfire; his hind leg is torn loose from its joint; pinned to the floor as two of his siblings begin to feed;

The creature screams again, weaker, more desperate- but there si no one to hear, and there has never been anyone to care;

Four heads bury themselves in its belly, and hungry, eager teeth begin to dig in, gouging up full mouthfuls of skin and muscle and- before long- stomach and lungs and entrails-

The creature’s screams have died to moans, lost and croaking through the holes eaten into its face- then the teeth in his neck sears through its throat- the miserable, empty world of the Anteverse finally bleaks into nothing.

* * *

 

Newt’s hands are trembling on the squidcap as he runs through his final preparations; it seems insane, a last gasp of normality in the ruins of a dead Kaiju and a ruined Jaeger- Gipsy Danger’s reaction time just a little too slow for this last kill-

He closes his eyes, tries not to think of the last Jaeger, walking to the Breach, and activates the PONs system;

The Kaiju’s memories engulf him for a moment- like the last time- he can feel the screams, the agony through the Hivemind, the madness and the emptiness of their Masters-

The Masters-

THE MASTERS-

Newt’s eyes open, but the outside world is nothing to what is sinking into his mind through the Drift- the _enormity_ of it- the empty horror and mindless, malevolent cruelty that seems to devour everything- the Hivemind, the Drift, the world entire-

* * *

 

In the shadows of the Hive, the corners where the Masters overlook- at least for now, broken remains of what had been a human being, and the fragments of a creature huddle together; shiver and moan and cower as the Masters command their tortured, terrified army through the Breach.


	131. Kaiju Transformation AU VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Does kaiju!newt ever learn how to fly?

The water is chill and welcoming when Hermann slips in- it’s been so long, but the water still feels like home- the heavy weight of it familiar around him, his tails flick and his legs power through to take him out beyond the glow of the streetlights,

Newt is an outline on the rocks, hunched and faintly glowing, “Are you ready?”

Newt’s teeth glow as he grins, and the four long wings arch in unison, shimmering with blue tracework like marble, “You ready to keep up?”

He hops, beats his wings twice to limber them- ready the muscles they had spent months preparing-

Then he leaps.

For a moment he hangs suspended, the stars faint through his wing membrane;

Then the wings beat down, rear two first, then the front pair; he jolts forwards, lurches in middair-

Then jerks upwards, uncertain, wobbling- fighting even against the light sea breeze.

Hermann laughs, and Newt shrieks in delight, his wings flare in unison and he skims the tops of the waves, gliding before beating his wings again and gaining height-

Hermann laughs again and dives, long body slipping through the water like an eel as Newt beats his wings frantically and tries to keep up.


	132. Mermaid!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adsumcirrat asked: Hi, I am trying to send an ask again, tumblr is against me it seems :) So, I've listened to Beneath the Waves by Ayreon the other day and it reminded me of the squid-man!Newt 'verse you have. What if Kaiju come there?

The shore is only a few miles from the Shatterdome, and the air is cold with spray; Hermann shrugs off his coat and shivers as he wades into the water wearing nothing but his swimwear; the water is warmer, and soon he is deep enough that the water takes most of his weight;

He’s in up to his neck when he feels the first, slippery touches on his calf, Hermann tips his head bck and takes a breath before ducking his face under the water and opening his eyes.

The sea water stings and blurs, but his closes his eyes in the next moment as warm, slippery lips slip over his; tentacles sliding over his back sweet breath filling his mouth;

Hermann opens his eyes, Newt glows faintly in the darkness of the water, he’s thinner, spines droopings- but he’s smiling,

Hermann’s hand skates over his forearm, “Are you well?” The words come out in garbled bubbles, but Newt seems to understand,

He slips in and kisses him again, pressing fresh breath into his mouth, “Food is- becoming scarce,” He admits,

Hermann had heard of the catastrophic crash of fish stocks- the Kaiju Blue contamination- but seeing to like this- so real-

"I’m sorry," he attempts, and gets a kiss of life,

Hands stroke his back, the tentacles entwine with his legs and Hermann shivers as he’s pulled in against a strong, warm body, “Not your fault,” is whispered in his ear,

"I’m trying to stop them," Hermann tries, desperately, "But their biology- it’s unlike everything-" He runs out of air and nearly inhales water out of instinct before Newt presses his lips on his and he can breathe again,

"Nothing like we have seen," Newt finishes for him, his eyes are huge and green in the dull water,

There’s nothing Hermann can say, he passes from one breath to another from Newt’s lips and closes his eyes, feeling Newt’s hands and tentacles brush over him, lips touching his more open than simple for breath.

"Take me with you," Newt whispers against his lips,

Hermann stares, “On the land? You’d-” He chokes, bubbles bursting from his mouth; Newt kisses him and he can breathe again,

"We will starve here," Newt reminds him,

"They don’t know about you," Hermann ries again, "If they know-"

"We will all starve!" Newt kisses his hard and quickly, "If they know, maybe we can get help- maybe we can help you-" He’s eyes are bright- almost desperate-

Hermann hesitates, “You want me to tell them-“

"Yes," One more kiss.


	133. Withdrawl AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: One of the boys has a serious vice--alcohol, drugs, etc.--and the other taking care of him through the recovery/withdrawal?

****Hermann can’t stop shivering, the blankets burn and freeze him- scrape his skin bloody and his whines- a weak, inhuman sound in the back of his throat-

Newt gets to him just in time to tip his head over the side of the bed, Hermann vomits- or tries to, a weak trickle of bile scorching his throat and dribbling into the bowl.

Newt hands him a glass of water and Hermann struggles to sip- hoping that, this time, he’ll be able to keep it down-

Newt presses his hand and to his forehead, “Your fever’s getting worse,” his voice is low, but it still feels like steel hammers in his skull, “If you can’t keep this down, I’m taking you to hospital,”

"Please," Hermann closes his eyes, he might have been able to pass this off to the dean as a bad case of influenza, but any doctor would be able to stop the signs of heroin withdrawal,

"I’m not going to watch you die!" Newt takes his hand, grips it desperately,

"Please," maybe the doctor would be kind enough not to hand him over to the police, but he would call next of kin, and Hermann’s father definitely would;

Newt’s breathing harder, and when Hermann opens his eyes Newt’s got a hand in his hair, gripping and pulling and he looks on the verge of panicked tears,

Hermann tries to smile, but his stomach refuses the water and he rolls over and brings it back up;

"Fuck-" Newt lets go of his hand, "I’m calling Tendo- he’ll know a medical student who won’t tell,"

Hermann tries to say something, but the words crack in his throat and his head screams when he tries to lift it, he closes his eyes against as Newt puts in Tendo’s number.


	134. Space Champion AU VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gluethegrue asked: just curious in general about space!champion AU, you can turn this into a prompt if you want, but i had been thinking about pets, and did Newt's race have any? maybe something similar to otters on their world got domesticated, so sea dogs! or is domestication not something that happened with them? you have tiny predators that live with you and dont try to eat you??? inquiring minds would like to know hehe

Newt’s world is grey, Hermann sits beside him as they descend through the layers of clouds shrouding the atmosphere; he smiles at Newt, unable to repress the excitement at the thought of finally seeing his- friend? lover?-’s home,

Newt doesn’t say anything, just watches the hologram as they pass through the final layer of cloud and the endless sea of his homeworld comes into view- all land drowned thousands of miles deep,

The ship docks on a small, floating platform, the only break in the featureless, ruffled sea, and the air that meets Hermann both makes him choke and sends a jolt of energy through him- the twin shocks of the incredible amount of moisture and the almost pure oxygen,

The captain hands him a small cylinder that fits over his nose, and Hermann takes a grateful breath as the small machine filters out the water;

The small platform has two of Newt’s people on it, sitting on the side and looking up at them with vague, uninterested eyes, their skins fade slowly from dull blue to green- Hermann hesitates, intrigued but uncertain about approaching them when they are so obviously uncaring,

Newt ignores them, watching out and breathing deeply, the flaps his throat opening, his skin shimmers between yellow and blue, and manages an attempt at a smile to Hermann, and holds out his hand;

Hermann takes it, and Newt pulls him to the side of the platform, the water is grey when seen from a distance, but from close up it is a deep, endless blue; Hermann stops to check the device over his nose, then Newt pulls them both in and under.

The water is- thinner than on Earth, Hermann goes in quite a long way before he starts to float, and has no trouble breathing through the device- rebreather, he cannot help but call it- he has no need for goggles or a mask, the water is clearer than the air outside, Hermann can see for miles in every directions- make out small groups of Newt’s people in the distance; swimming in groups or alone, guarding and feeding on great, tumbleweed-like balls of seaweed, diving deep into the impossible depths below them-

Newt is watching him take this in, and when Hermann turns back to him, grinning with joy and delight, he starts swimming towards the nearest clump of seaweed, pulling Hermann behind him,

Newt is functional on land, but he is wonderful in the water; even with one hand holding Hermann’s, his short, stubby legs are almost all muscle and propel them a dozen meters per stroke, his tail fin lifting and dropping to guide them, tail swaying to act as a rudder,

The guard look uncertain as they approach, flickering dull blue until Newt kicks them to a standstill and they see Hermann; then, almost at once, they lose interest;

It seems odd to Hermann, yes, Newt’s people have been in contact with space at large for several years, but Hermann is the first human they have ever met, he wouldn’t expect welcome, but surely some curiosity-

Something wraps around his leg and Hermann jumps- or tries to, flailing in the water- something else touches his arm and Hermann looks down-

It’s an eel- a huge, strangely furry eel, one wrapped around his leg, the other around his arm, both looking up at him with huge, liquid eyes;

Hermann hesitates, and they twine against him like cats, one bumping it’s head against his chin until he reaches down a hesitant hand and scratches it under the chin,

It makes a soft trilling sound, like a high-pitched purr, and wraps around his shoulder; the one around his leg rears up to get its share of attention and Hermann strokes it’s head too; it chirps, and slips away, going just a few meters off before looking back and giving a sharp little shriek- Hermann laughs- bubbles out of his mouth, and tries to catch it, fingers just brushing the soft coat of moss-like fur;

The one around his arm pulls free, spinning him around and nudging him in the back of his head, the second swims back and butts him in the belly, making him laugh again,

It’s the first warm welcome he’s had on this world, and god- why aren’t these creatures pets on every world? So friendly, and affectionate! One of them nuzzles his face and Hermann strokes its soft nose, looking back at Newt to see if he’s been similarly greeted;

Newt isn’t moving, looking at him with wide eyes, skin a dull, unhappy grey, “Newt?” the name comes out in a large bubble;

He untangles himself and swims clumsily back to Newt, the eels start after him for a moment, then turn back to the tumble-seaweed, they swirl around it- along with dozens of their fellows, keeping the plants in one huge ball,

Sheepdogs, Hermann thinks- or the equivalent, he smiles at Newt, “Do you have any? They’re adorable.”

Newt doesn’t answer at once, just watching the eels as they wind through the plants, “I did,” He says finally, he looks down at the deepening blue under them, skin is heavy, gunmetal grey;

Hermann leans in and puts an arm around him, “Did you have to leave them behind?”

"No." Newt’s words are heavy, "There was a- a bad harvest. There was no food. That’s why we breed them. To look after the plants when it’s good and- to eat, when it’s bad,"

One of the guard looks over at them, narrows its eyes in scorn, “That was what they are used for,” it’s words are half-lost with distance, but Newt’s skin goes greyer still,

Hermann looks between the eels, Newt, the disgusted guard, then takes Newt’s hand, “Let’s go back to the ship.”

 

* * *

 

Newt says nothing until they are back in their cabin, and, for once, Hermann turns his hologram off,

"It’s a beautiful place," Newt says finally, "But, every time I go, I think it might be- different this time. Less- coarse, and brutal. We’ve starved for so long, every time the plants failed, even with all the help now it doesn’t- it doesn’t change;"

Hermann shifts closer, holds him, Newt leans in, rests against his shoulder; “I helped breed them, make them friendly and sweet and- they’d never turn on us, no matter how hungry they were- so we could eat them first-”

He covers his face with a damp, webbed hand, and Hermann pulls him close, rocking him gently in his arms.


	135. Faerie AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: any continuation of the Hermann-is-a-frog-prince 'verse?

 Newt is fairly sure he doesn’t know the new dude in his biology class, but something about him screams familiar- not ‘seen him somewhere on campus’ familiar, but ‘familiar-familiar’- like he was someone Newt had known when he was a kid and hadn’t see since;

He’s fucking gorgeous though- despite and maybe because of those frumpy grandpa clothes, those fussy librarian glasses; and those lovely long fingers, that broad, mobile mouth, those dark, sharp eyes;

Newt tries not to stare but he must have failed, because the guy catches his eye,

And smiles.

 

* * *

 

He introduces himself as Hermann, when he finds Newt sitting at the student bar, nursing an overpriced cocktail; he’s studying mathematics, he’s staying in Newt’s block-

The same sort of small-talk Newt would expect from anyone, except for the way Hermann leans that little bit closer when they talk, his eyes never leaving Newt; skating over his face, his hands, his body- there’s an odd hunger in his eyes, a warmth in his voice;

 

* * *

 

And that should have been it, because Newt isn’t going to try and press his luck so far out of his depth- but Hermann finds him almost every day- after classes, in the morning, in the snatches of break during the day; sometimes for a coffee, sometimes to swap books, sometimes just to commiserate about the sorry state of their rooms-

Until Newt finally screws up his nerve and asks Hermann out- properly out- for a date,

The smile he gets steals the breath from his lungs.

 

* * *

 

They talk, they disagree, they argue- and Newt is screaming at himself to stop even as he feels his face flush and his voice screech because he doesn’t want this- he want to be the great date, for Hermann to have a god time and to want to go out with him again not- freak out like this-

But Hermann is so wrong-

And Hermann argues back, voice high and angry, but his eyes are glittering, and as they snipe at each other, his hand slips slowly up the table, inch by inch, before it rests, gradually, on Newt’s wrist;

Newt catches his breath, all thoughts of what he was going to say- and what they were even arguing about going out of his head,

"Would you like to continue this in my room?" Hermann’s voice is low, a smile tugging at his lips,

 

* * *

 

Hermann’s lips are salty on his, tastes of moss and sweet earth; Hermann kisses back hot and hungry, slowly edging Newt back towards his bed;

Kissing him, Newt is reminded- weirdly and for no reason- of the wild patch at the back of his Dad’s place; the overgrown pond and the crooked, ancient trees;

He catches his breath and Hermann smiles, a broad, brilliant smile that, for a moment, brings back a vague, early memory of another smile- just as broad, on a different- identical- face-

Then Hermann’s mouth is on his, his hands working their way inside Newt’s clothes, and his thoughts trail off into nothing.


	136. Groupie AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: what about one where Hermann was a fanboy/groupie of Newt's band when they where young, had silly t-shirts and all that. But of course he wont tell him 'cause he's hermann.

And maybe there’s a little shame, when they get back to their rooms after the abortive attempt at a party, and Newt draws him in hard for a kiss; shame at having fantasised about this for so long of having wanted-

Wondering how much this is the product of the Drift, and the ten years before- and how much of this was due to the pent up worship and crush and- the childish, ignorant love of a teenage boy.

Newt smiles at him as they part, starts tugging off his ruined clothes- revealing dirty, bruised skin;

He’s wanted this for so long- it’s almost inappropriate to have it now- he’d been seventeen when he’d first heard Newt’s band- Newt had been sixteen, barely legal even in England-

He’s not the same slip of a boy who had posed- masked and barely dressed, on the CD covers- he’s rounder and softer and sweeter than that now and Hermann’s cock aches in the confines of his trousers, wanting so badly it almost hurts.

Newt isn’t likely to know the truth- he doesn't seem to have seen it during the Drift, and Hermann left the CDs in Germany when he left- along with the posters, the t-shirts, the autographed photographs-

Newt kisses him again, lips moving against his; and Hermann opens his mouth ravenously, mouthing silent words to the songs that had been the heartbeat of his teenage years.


	137. Deaged AU IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neriedar asked: um.. if you are still taking prompts.... that is if it isn't to bothersome.... deaged anteverse rrefuge something with little hermman maybe trying to feed him now that newt can't grow the food

The Shatterdome is massive, and Newt and Hermann are quickly lost in the corridors; the endless, featureless grey concrete; Hermann had wanted to see the giant robots and Newt- okay, it was Newt’s idea, but Hermann was happy to come along-

He’s not sure where they are- but something about it looks familiar- it’s not anything Newt is sure about, but knows the big, half-open door next to them; Hermann seems to know it to, he turns curiously, the slits in his muzzle flaring as he sniffs the air;

Oh well, they won’t find the giant robots today, Newt pokes his head around the door;

The room is big, and there’s a line of yellow and black striped tape down the middle of it, and Newt walks on it, hands out for balance; he hears the click-click-click of Hermann’s claws as he copies him, swaying their giggling way between the ranks of tables and blackboards;

Newt stops, and Hermann runs into him from behind; there are all sorts of awesome pictures on the wall- pictures of giant teeth and claws and guts and things- kaiju bits; he points them out to Hermann, but his friend’s spines droop, and he shivers and turns his back;

The spines perk up almost at once, and he stalks over to the blackboards- they’re HUGE- there’s even a ladder; Hermann puts his forehands on the lowest rung, and looks up at the slightly faded chalk,

Newt tries to read it, but it’s crazy weird maths, “Come on,” He tries to pull Hermann away, but Hermann snorts and shakes him off, climbing quickly up a few rungs to get a better look, staring up at the numbers with wide eyes;

Okay, Newt shrugs, and goes back to the photos, there’s more on an overflowing desk- and some drawings- all Kaiju: a huge brute with an axeblade on his head, a coiled winged creature with a smaller baby wound around its legs-

And Hermann.

Newt blinks, and slides the perforated edge of the paper free, it’s definitely Hermann but- different; his legs are longer, his body more in proportion, claws no longer overflowing from his fingers- It’s Hermann, grown up;

"Hey," Hermann growls at the interruption, but he slides down the ladder when Newt comes up to him, "Look, it’s you,"

Hermann takes the picture, blinks, his broad mouth opens and Newt sees the little rows of bluish teeth inside, he traces the flowing lines of his own body- he’s in motion, running, tail held high-

He looks up at Newt, “You drew it,” his voice is soft, slightly growly,

Newt shakes his head, “No, I found it,” he points at the desk,

Hermann swallows, “That was your desk,” he turns and points at the blackboard, “I worked here. They said we worked together. They said I worked on numbers- on- on the Breach-” his voice shakes a little, the steadies, “we worked here.”

It’s the most Newt has never heard him say in one go, it’s more shocking than the words themselves, “Oh,” He looks back at the photos, then at the blackboards, Hermann did that, and he took the photos, and drew the pictures-

It’s too strange, and Newt tucks the picture in his pocket; “I think I saw a door back there,”

 

* * *

 

There is a door, it’s metal, and has a round wheel in the middle instead of a handle; it’s closed, and Newt has to give Hermann a leg up so he can turn the wheel-

Newt wobble and hisses because Hermann is HEAVY, and Hermann squeals and clings to the wheel, struggling to turn it the right way and not fall over-

With a click, the door finally opens; releasing a blast of cold air; Hermann drops to the floor, and Newt shivers and rubs his arms, “I think we found the fridge,”

It’s a huge fridge- the size of their room, all white and cold and almost empty;

Hermann sniffs, then sniffs again; his spines go up, his eyes widen, his mouth turns up a little, he scuttles in-

"Hey," Newt starts after him, his breath fogs the freezing air, "Hey, you’re gonna freeze, come out-"

Hermann claws out a sort of box from a bottom shelf- it’s just big tupperware- almost as large as he is, and he starts picking at the sides, trying to get it open;

Newt hurries up, shivering and grabs a side, “Let’s get it out, I’m freezing, come on-“

Hermann blinks, then his shoulders slump in a sigh, and together they drag the box out of the fridge; Newt shoves the door closed again with a sigh of relief; Hermann sits down and starts on the box again, Newt sighs and works his fingers under the plastic lid, peeling it off;

It’s a weird mess of blue gunge and tunes and looks like something died really nastily and was just kinda left there, Newt pulls a face, it smells like antifreeze;

Hermann doesn’t seem to mind at all, he looks at Newt and smiles- and, wow; Newt doesn’t get to see Hermann smile much, and not like this- so bright and happy-

Then he ducks his head in, and starts to eat;

Newt isn’t sure what to do- a bit of him, which sounds a bit like his Mom, is telling him to stop him before he- he’s sick or dies or something-

But when he looks up, he can see the photos, that same bluish meat from the dead Kaiju; maybe this is what he eats? Newt strokes his back and Hermann starts purring happily.


	138. Steve Irwin AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: steve irwin AU! where newt is shooting his documentary on poisonous snakes and Hermann is a worried husband (terri) plz!

Hermann tries to occupy himself in the trailer; writing is out after the fifth time he finds himself staring out of the window and realises whatever formula he had been working on had gone straight out of his head, finally, he closes his laptop and gets up, working on getting something together for dinner for when Newt comes home;

He manages to lose himself in the frying meat and the sweet smell of roasting vegetables and it's a surprise when Newt shoves the door open; “Hey honey, I’m hoooome!”

"Very funny," Hermann doesn’t look up from the frying pan,

"I think I like you like this," Newt leans in and presses a kiss to his cheek, "Barefoot and in the kitchen,"

Hermann turns and is about to say that their tiny living area is _all_ trailer, and Newt’s mouth catches his, hot and sweet;

"You’ve had a good day then, if you’re so determined to be insufferable-" Hermann murmurs, and loses his words as Newt kisses him again,

"What’s cooking, _daarling_?” Newt’s close, and Hermann leans in happily, letting Newt take the weight off his leg,

"The locals were kind enough to sell me some steak, and I’ve got some vegetables roasting in the oven,"

"Hmm, home cooked meals," Newt smiles, "All the guys’ll be jealous,"

"Are they going to let me anywhere near where your filming?" Hermann lets Newt take over the pan, sitting down with a sigh of relief,

"Not a chance," Newt grins, "You get all worked up- the snakes can feel it, they get ansy-"

The frying pan spits hot fat and Newt swears, pulling his sleeve up-

Hermann is out of his chair before he’s aware of it, catching Newt by the arm and spinning him around; yanking his sleeve further up-

Newt winces, “Herms-“

"What happened?" He can barely recognise his own voice, his fingers skating over the gauze and bandages at the crook of Newt’s arm,

"Look, it’s okay, I got the antivenom so fast- they barely had time to pull the fangs out-"

"What was it?" Hermann can barely form the words, and for a moment he can’t see anything but that moment- when the snake struck, sinking its fangs into Newt-

"A puff adder, but it was okay- I’m _fine_ Herms-“

"God-" Hermann covers his eyes, his head spinning, Newt gets his arm and guides him back to the chair; the world wavers in and out for a moment, and he feels the cold surface of a glass pressed into his hands,

He drinks, and the world starts to settle down a bit, Newt is leaning over him and- god, _he’s_ the one looking worried, “Why do you have to do this?” It’s meant to be demanding, it comes out a plea.

Newt sighs, and sits down next to him, “Dinner’s burning,”

"I don’t care."

"Look," Newt rubs his face, "Yeah, I could be working at a- lab, or a university or something- and I know you’d rather that, but-"

He sees the look on Hermann’s face, and sighs again, “If I was working there, I wouldn’t be safe either! I could get- knocked over by a car, or- have a heart attack or get mugged or something; here- I get weekly physicals, I get driven everywhere, and who’s going to mug me in the middle of a jungle?”

He waves his arms theatrically, “Yeah, I can get bitten by a snake- on set where the right antivenom’s right on hand and there’s like fifteen medical specialists thirty seconds away;” He takes Hermann’s hand, “I’m _okay_ Herms, they tested me for allergies to the antivenom every time we get a new species- I’m not going to- get hurt-“

"Die," Hermann’s mouth is numb to the words, "I can’t lose you-"

"You won’t," Newt gets up, slips in next to him, slides an arm around him, "I’m _safe_ , I’m way safer than I’d be in New York, or London;”

Hermann stiffens, then relents, leaning in and resting on Newt’s shoulder,

"It’s okay," Newt promises into his hair, "It’s okay,"

Which is when the blackening meat finally catches, and the sprinklers system comes on.


	139. King of the Night ficlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: a 3 sentence prompt? i any universe you prefer: one where newton gets REALLY jealous (and maybe possesive?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to [_King of the Night_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1697828)

And perhaps- perhaps Hermann _was_ being a little inconsiderate; but Newt had refused to dance, preferring to hang back in the shadows, one hands snatching up to make sure his veil hadn’t slipped;

And Hermann _understands_ , of course he does, but the ball had been in his name, in his honour- he couldn’t just stay and hide with him all evening,

And Earl Pentecost had asked him to dance.

It had been nothing- inappropriate, just a dance- or two; Pentecost had danced three with Captain Hansen, and shared a kiss at the end the evening- which had smoothed the Captain’s somewhat ruffled expression;

But Newt- one look, and Hermann had known it would take more than a kiss to make it right again;

The veil hides detail, but Hermann can see the lost- and even slightly angry look on his face, Hermann sits beside him, still a little out of breath from that last waltz, “I wanted to dance,” It’s all the apology he can or wants to make;

"With _him_ ,” Newt shrugs his shoulders, huddles in his cloak,

"I wanted to dance with you," Hermann tries to take his hand, and Newt tucks both of them under his arms, like a sulky child,

"He’s handsome and rich and- he cares for you," Newt looks down at his lap, doesn’t meet Hermann’s eyes, as though he wanted to curl up and- disappear, become a ghost again;

Hermann takes his shoulder, turns him until they’re face to face- “I wanted. To dance. With you.”

Newt scowls behind his veil, “You know I can’t,”

"Can’t?" Hermann leans in, "I can’t, not properly, not with this leg; why can’t you?"

Newt’s hand comes up to cover the side of his face, “I can’t-“

Hermann catches his hand, pulls it away, “You can,” he looks back, to where Pentecost and Hansen are dancing, Karla and a young beau, even Mako and Chuck are stepping on each other’s feet in a corner, “Besides,” Hermann smiles, “Don’t you want to show them who I belong to? Who’s I am?”

Newt hesitates, then Hermann sees him smile under his veil, and get up- holding out his hand for Hermann to take it;

The band strikes up a lively jig, and Newt moves easily, flowing easily into Hermann’s weight, he is hesitant at first, then slowly growing in confidence as they move;

How long has he wanted this? Hermann wonders, he knows each step so well, how often had he followed the dances in the opera house, dancing alone, wanting-

Pentecost smiles as they step past, Hermann sliding in just a little closer to enjoy the warmth of Newt’s body;

It’s a _joy_ to dance again, and to dance with someone who knows him so well- every movement, every step- Newt hows to move with him, hold him just right, take just enough to his weight to allow Hermann to dance one set after another without straining his leg;

Bastian runs them glasses of punch between sets, alternates with Mako and Chuck in stumbling steps and giggles; Hermann’s muscles warm for the first time since his accident, stretch and ache wonderfully;

Newt smiles, his eyes shine, his hands hungry; glaring whenever anyone comes up to ask for a dance with Hermann- or with Newt himself;

It’s late when the band finally draw the final song into a long, trilling crescendo, and everyone slows, starts to applaud-

And Newt sweeps back his veil, and presses hot, burning lips tight against Hermann’s, mouth moving sweet and hungry against his, mouthing-


	140. Blind and Deaf AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Blind/deaf au before the end? Maybe how they compensate for each other and how capable they are anyway? How they help each other?

Newt’s voice is clumsy at first, thick and uncertain when they begin working together- over time, it clears, grows more confident as he learns the shape and vibrations of the words;

Hermann’s sign language is crude, and he hears Newt’s raw laughter more than once as he accidentally spells something nonsensical- or rude- his fingers learning the slow dance of speech.

Newt wears hard boots that clip and scrape as he walks, always walks on Hermann’s left, taking his arm and his weight and leaving the right for his cane- feeling his way through each new Shatterdome for the first few weeks until he knows every corridor,

Hermann holds Newt’s hand, squeezes and traces words of warning when he hears a dangerous sound- an indoor vehicle or pilots in a hurry or- God forbid, the scream of the proximity siren.

Newt shouts nonsense sounds at the cocky, arrogant pilots who think it’s fucking _funny_ to play tricks on Hermann- prop a bucket above a door he will not notice before too late, booby-trap bars and rods at eye level for him to walk into,

And Hermann snarling inventive abuse at the miserable _bastards_ who laugh and snipe behind Newt’s back here he cannot see them- apparently thinking they’re both deaf- or maybe too stupid to know when they’re begin mocked;

Hermann’s fingers brush over Newt’s lips, tracing _may I?_

“ _Yes_ ,” Newt murmurs, and leans in.


	141. How to Train Your Dragon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Pacific Rim hhtyd AU? With Newt taming a Flightmare that's attacking Herms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flightmare details are [here](http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Flightmare).

The dragon roars and for a moment, Newt is frozen- not in fear; either for himself or for his idiotically nosy, prissy, _gorgeous_ rival- but in awe;

The dragon’s not huge- more long that tall, trailing flanges and spines and glowing a deep, unearthly blue; he’s never _seen_ anything so beautiful, never so much as heard of such a dragon-

It roars again, swaying and coiling closer, Hermann takes a step back and his bad leg buckles- he falls flat on his ass, ridiculous little knife flying from his hand-

The dragons roars in victory and starts to close.

 _Shit_ , Newt darts forward; Hermann sees him and opens his mouth in horror- “Newt! No-“

Then Newt is between him and the dragon, one hand outstretched to the bared, ravenous jaws-

"No!"

The dragon pauses, great muzzle flaring, uncertain how to deal with a human who does not run or attack; it lowers its head curiously-

And Newt relaxes as he lays his hand on the strangely soft snout- his hand glows a little as the faint lights- algae- transfers to him;

The dragon snorts a little, then it too starts to relax, eyes half-closing as the tension runs out of its body;

Newt catches his breath, stroking the creature’s muzzle gently; the dragon purrs deeply in its throat, eyes closing completely and settling on the ground with a sigh,

"-Newt?" Hermann’s voice is weak behind him,

Newt doesn’t look around, “Hey, come on, get up;”

Hermann staggers heavily as he gets to his feet, stumbling backwards, the dragon snorts and opens its eyes again, cat-like in its attention to this small, frightened thing-

"Stop," and it might be his fear, or the calm confidence in Newt’s voice, but Hermann does, "Come here, slowly;"

He doesn’t look away from the dragon, but he can feel Herman’s uncertain presence at his elbow, “Here,” Newt takes Hermann’s hand with his free one, and slowly, carefully brings it up, “Don’t be scared, he won’t hurt you;”

Hermann hesitates, then allows Newt to set his hand on the dragon’s nose; rigid at first, then slowly relaxing into the strange, organic heat of the dragon’s body, fingers opening and moving curiously on the soft nose,

The dragon snorts, and turns its head from Newt’s hand, leaning in to Hermann’s tentative petting;

"Newton?" Hermann is pale, eyes wide, but his voice is soft,

Newt smiles, “See, I think he likes you.”


	142. Europa Flyby II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: i cant stop thinking of the electronica hermann au you publish yesterday! can i prompt you to make one where they are members of the same band?? or they decide to make a band to clear their heads while they were working in those 10 long years? (Headline: "Rockstars really saved the world")

Hermann flatly refuses to use Newt’s vocals on his new song, but he does no more than give a scornful glower when Newt sets up his keyboard;

Newt ignores him, screw him and his doubts anyway- Hermann doesn’t trust anything that’s not built on a computer and tightly controlled by numbers;

And, yeah; maybe once Newt would have been pretty scornful of him- music isn’t meant to be controlled by numbers- music isn’t supposed to be controlled by anything-

But that was before, when the only time Newt had seen music made by numbers was the generic trash churned out by the music industry- made to be universally appealing and only managing to be universally revolting-

Whereas Hermann- Hermann isn’t making this for anyone; only himself, only trying every possible combination of notes and sound and though mathematics try to distill something- more;

But that’s his weakness, the distance of the computer generated sounds; where they can sound impossible and unearthly, they can also sound- disconnected- nothing to do with the real world-

Ad that is when Newt comes in, setting his fingers to the keys and closing his eyes, remembering another band- more enthusiasm than skill in those days, but he’d always had good hands for the keys.

The sound he draws up is rich, deep, and perfect counterpoint balance to the light, wavering loops of Hermann’s sound- as bright and distant as the Northern Lights-

But his music rises to meet them, not tying it down but- showing a path, a way for the groundbound creatures listening to reach up and join the dancing glow of the synthesised beauty; the two sounds- one space born, one earthly, twining and blending and joyful;

Hermann does not say anything, fingers moving almost absently on the screen, final, tiny adjustments to perfection; but when he stops and Newt leans over a little to see- Hermann’s got his eyes close, a small smile on his lips as he basks to the music of the spheres.


	143. Tumblr AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: one in which our science dorks are tumblr users??? ;P

GojiraKaiju: Hey! I saw you in DragonCon’s disability panel! Congrats man!

SpaceChampion: Thank you, apparently running a little blog is enough to get you noticed these days,

GojiraKaiju: LOL, little blog, it’s awesome, seriously- how many followers do you have again?

SpaceChampion: 8,435

GojiraKaiju: Dude, that’s not even Tumblr famous anymore- that’s, like, real life famous;

SpaceChampion: Apparently the DragonCon organisers agree; and what about you? I saw your name down for a table.

GojiraKaiju: Yeah, I thought I’d bag one; maybe make my money back if I’m lucky;

SpaceChampion: I think it very likely, you are very talented;

GojiraKaiju: Dude! Really!

SpaceChamption: _If_ you could draw anything but Japanese monster knock-offs;

GojiraKaiju: Yeah, you couldn’t just be nice to me, could you?

SpaceChampion: You have a lot of talent, if you just-

GojiraKaiju: People like Kaiju! I like Kaiju!

SpaceChampion: I noticed.

GojiraKaiju: Lot of people will love them- come round when you’re not on panel, you won’t be able to come near for the crowds!

SpaceChampion: I might just do that.

GojiraKaiju: Seriously?

SpaceChampion: Just to see for myself;

GojiraKaiju: Well, if you don’t mind fighting your way through, maybe come and say hi?

SpaceChampion: I’m sure I will feel moved by your loneliness to say a word;

GojiraKaiju: Bastard. I’ll draw you as a Kaiju- a big fussy mothra.


	144. Kaiju Transformation AU VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arkhamarchitecture asked: Newt turns into a kaiju anteverse AU: Newt is very interested in potentially being able to have babies with Hermann now

Hermann closes the door and feels his double shoulders slowly slump in relief- as long as he is here, between four walls, there is no need to hide;

Newt sticks his head out of the huge nest of blankets he’s hollowed out in the middle of the floor; he smiles and Hermann feels a purr of contentment build in his throat;

Hermann takes the last two steps and sinks to the floor happily, taking his weight off his bad leg and rolling into the soft, fluffy nest; Newt sighs and nuzzles him, balling them both up in a tangle of blankets.

Hermann sighs and goes limp in the softness, the warm weight of Newt’s body, the tickle of his wingtips;

He half closes his eyes, quietly so glad that Newt’s- condition has allowed him to give up the pretense and sleep in a bed more suited to him;

Then Newt’s claws start on the buttons of his shirt and trousers, and Hermann perks up again- _Oh_ ;

Newt butts their faces together, Hermann turns his head and catches that hot, sharp mouth with his; Newt has his trousers open, pulls them down around his ankles, Hermann kicks one leg off opening his legs eagerly-

But Newt doesn’t roll him over or lie down himself, instead sitting up and straddling him- his genital slit is already half open, the tip of his erect cock just emerging-

Hermann groans, and a loud purr breaks from his throat; Newt smiles and licks his throat, nips under his chin- “Newt-“

"Hrrrmmmm?" Another lick, hungry,

He’s fully open now, legs spreading eagerly; Hermann’s cock is free, slipping out of his slit and the covering of human skin; “Have you got-” he gasps- “Condoms-“

Newt smiles, tail lashing around with the box of condoms in its claw, Hermann nods happily and takes it, fingers fumbling with the foil-

"We don’t have to," Newt hesitates, and Hermann blinks;

"Which of us is the biologist?" Hermann shifts his hips and opens the packet, "What do you think would happen if- viable partners- have unprotected sex?"

"I wouldn’t mind," It comes out quickly, Hermann looks at Newt, he’s crouched, so close, eyes wide and eager, "It’d be- I’d kinda like it, and I bet Mom would like grandkids;"

Hermann doesn’t know what to say, he has never heard such an awful idea- or one that he _wants_ quite so badly- “Newt-“

"Don’t- I know, but- don’t you want it- have kids, I mean?"

Hermann swallows, “I do want it,” and when Newt looks up, hope flaring in his bright glowing eyes, “Newt, the Breach will open again- you _know_ that- and if we cannot win this time-“

"We will win-"

“ _If we don’t_ \- and they win and the Masters- they come through- if we have children-“

"Don’t-"

"I- Newt, I cannot even imagine it, even for the two of us- if it was more- if they take our children-"

"Don’t!" Newt’s strange, beautiful face crumples and Hermann slumps, letting Newt settle on top of him, close and shivering, "Okay- fuck, okay, you’re right- give me the condom, it was a stupid idea-"

"It was _not_ a stupid idea,” Hermann sits up, shivers when Newt slips the rubber over his cock- still half hard and reawakening quickly under the attention. “I want it- _Gott_ , Newton, you have no idea-“

Newt pauses, blinks up under his horns, “Really?”

Hermann smiles, “Yes really, if we win-“

“ _When_ we win;”

"When we win," Hermann agrees, "Ask me again. Then, it will be yes."

Newt kisses him, hot and clumsy and sweet, and Hermann groans at the exquisite pleasure as Newt settles on top of him- taking him in hungry and eager.


	145. Anteverse AU Deathfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 3 sentence prompt: at the end of the film, Hermann is needed in the Shatterdome for something so he can't go to Newt; they see each other only when Newt comes to LOCCENT after his second drift.

Hermann does not move when they bring Newton back into the Shatterdome; with only the warning that the second Drift had been a complete failure;

Newt is howling when they pull him into the medbay and strap him on the bed- his voice is high and strained, he’s been screaming since they pried him out of the PONS.

They leave him, him and Newt- Hermann wonders where they are going- with the last Jaegers gone and the Breach gaping open- there will be no safe place, not any more;

Hermann sits down beside Newt, who is jerking and thrashing against his restraints; eyes screwed closed and mouth open and howling, slobbering spittle down his neck and chest; “Newton,” Hermann takes his hand, feels the fingers spasm and twitch against his-

And Newt opens his eyes.

There is no change there that Hermann could point to- just burst blood vessels- but Hermann looks into his eyes, and with that he looks through the world and through the Breach and into the claws of the Masters- lodged within Newt;

He reels, bile struggles up his throat; the Master reach for him too and he almost falls off the bed as the claws skitter over his mind- too far away for them to fasten on;

He covers his mouth, trying not to retch as Newt screams- there is nothing of him left; everything that had been Newt is gone- eradicated; all that brilliance, that skill, that aggravating, _impossible_ kindness- all of it is gone now- gone as though it had never been-

Hermann steels himself, and forces himself closer, Newt spits and screams, only trembling and trying to kick as Hermann gently pushes his head back- why bother being gentle? Newt will not feel anything- and lets his claws slide out of their sheaths, splitting the humans skin;

Newt keeps thrashing, the only difference in the silencing of his screams when Hermann opens his throat;

He bleeds to death quickly, puppet body fighting senselessly and forcing the blood out more quickly, Hermann sits very still as Newt’s body slowly, gradually goes limp;

He wants to be able to say that in death, something of Newt had come back- but that would be a lie; his body falls in the last rictus of Master control;

He is gone, and Hermann will never find him again- even in death, there will be nothing left of him;

Hermann takes his hand anyway, the last fragment of this sweet, impossible, _kind_ man; gone now- as so much is gone, as everything will soon be gone;

Hermann has no intention of living to see it, he extends his claws again, and savages his own throat, hot blood bursting into his mouth- his nose- choking even as the world goes black.


	146. Dragons AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How about an urban fantasy AU where newt and Hermann are mythical creatures?

It’s when the aggravating but kinda cute guy who’s been doing the maths lectures gives him his test paper back; he’s sneering, but Newt barely even notices, eyes fixed on where the sleeve of that fussy, buttoned up jacket rides up, just enough-

For Newt to see the dark, delicate scales covering his wrist.

Newt grabs his arm and the guy freezes, eyes going wide- first in rage, then in barely concealed horror- “What are you-” He snarls;

Newt jerks his arm up, letting the sleeve fall back, revealing the patterns and whorls that- to anyone else- would look like tattoos;

But this guy is like him, and he knows what he is looking at.

His shoulders drop a little, and the arm under Newt’s hand relaxes, he blinks and now that Newt is looking for it, he can see how his pupils shrink to slits when he does; spreading open again;

"Are you free after class?" Newt smiles, and blinks slowly, letting the guy see his eyes too;

The guy looks from Newt’s eyes to his arm, then back up, he nods once; stiffly, but his hand turns to grip Newt’s in turn, a tight squeeze as though he’s afraid Newt would melt away if he didn’t hold him there;

Newt lets him, is glad for a reassurance too- their people are so hard to find, they hide so well, and dragons have always been solitary.


	147. Punk Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crowtoed asked: Prompt: Spinoff of Cinderella where Newt meets Hermann at a punk show in a foreign country, where Hermann loses his super-skinny, pin-covered riot vest. Newt knows the fascinating stranger he met had a tattoo of Copernicus' model of the solar system. Meanwhile, Newt's struggling not to deck this one skinny, yet familiar asshole in the face at the science conference he's in town for who keeps contesting his thesis.

The vest is tight around his shoulders- it’s too small, but Newt has taken to wearing it to gigs, just in case-

It’s stupid, it was months ago, and half a world away; but the kid had been German too, whip-thin and mouthy, brittle and fierce, mouth pressing hot and hard enough to brand Newt’s lips- to the point what he can almost still feel them, when he touches his fingers to his mouth;

His heart aches, and the weight of the vest helps a little.

A shout, and a crash of breaking glass makes him jump- and turn from the main street into an alley; and the trash-filled back of a run-down pub;

There’s a fight breaking out in the rubbish, and Newt is about hurry away- and he recognises one of the people there;

It’s that snarky little shit from the conference, the guy who kept throwing dark aspirations on his _method_ and _sources_ and acting all high and fucking mighty because he’s a fucking astrophysicist and Newt’s just a _lowly_ biologist to those elitist assholes-

Which should be all the reason for Newt to back the hell off- instead of charging in fists first and screaming-

His fists smart and burst with pain as he lashes out senselessly- he gets a punch to the kidneys that nearly sends him flying- which he turns into a groin-headbutt; the guy screams as well- several decibels higher than Newt;

Maybe it’s having one of their friends possibly castrated, or Newt’s general attack- or maybe that they’re now making so much noise _someone_ is probably going to call the police- the fuckers up and leave, shouting completely unoriginal insults after them;

Newt shrugs off the jacket and pulls the guy to his feet- he’s filthy and bloody, nose streaking red down his chin and front, he tries to glare, and tries to wipe the worst of the blood off with his dirty sleeve,

Newt ignores the glare, shaking out the vest to get it over the guy’s shoulders - he’s wearing a beat up black shirt and torn slacks, and the night’s not warm;

"You okay dude-" he stops,

The jacket fits the guy perfectly.

It’s not only the right size- the vest’s worn in just the right places, hangs with all the ancient, beaten-in wrinkles that even months of Newt’s wearing it hasn’t been able to shift; it’s _his;_

The guy looks down, coasts his fingers over the soft leather, the safety pins and badges; Newt’s added a Godzilla one, and he finds it at once- the odd one out- toying with it, but not pulling it out;

He looks up, and for the pain of the last ten minutes, it’s only now his eyes grow wet; “How did you-” He looks at Newt, “You!”

Newt manages to smile, with the vest, Newt is wondering how he could ever have mistaken his tweedy, buttoned down pain-in-the-neck as anyone else that- this; him;

He pulls down his shirt, revealing the ancient, faded Kaiju design, the guy’s eyes go wide, “ _You_ -“

"Yeah," Newt reaches out and finds his hand- those _hands_ , how could he have missed _those hands_ , long and delicate and graceful, soft on Newt’s face; “You okay?”

He’s not, but he nods anyway, a slow smile spreading across his face “Yes,”

For a moment they just stand there, grinning idiotically at each other; then Newt breaks the moment, “We’re going to be late to the gig- you were going right? _Les Cafards Hurlant_ -“

"Of course I was," The guy tucks his vest around himself and hugs himself, as though afraid he would lose it again if he didn’t hold on, "Shall we-" he holds out his hand,

Newt takes it, their fingers twining together for the first time in too many months;

"This time," The guy gives Newt a tight smile, "Give me a mobile number that _works_.”


	148. Dragons AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Lost the prompt but basically more dragons)

Hermann takes him out off campus, a short drive into the countryside, Newt gives a happy sigh when they comes out- the damp air, the smell of deep water; it's been years, and just the smell still feels like home;

Hermann smiles, and they walk down towards the lake; it's wide and deep and Newt starts loosening his tie almost at once; Hermann sees him and frowns,

Newt freezes because- shit, he fucked that one up, "Sorry,"

Hermann's shoulder's untense a little, "Thank you," he says stiffly,

Newt hesitates, "Could I-"

Apparently just the dignity of asking is enough, Hermann smiles, "Of course,"

Newt grins, and shucks off his tie and shirt by the time they get to the water- deep and sweet and reflecting the golden brown of the leaves above- a few drifting in ripples on the wine-rich water- Newt has his pants off, flexing his arms and sighing in relief as the scales ripple off his skin;

His wings flex under his skin, before flicking free, arching with a groan as they flare to their full extent; the tension in his spine finally relaxing as his tail slips out too, his face aches and itches, flowing into its natural shape.

Hermann is watching, still human; he is slowly removing his layers of clothes and Newt can't help but admire the deep, dark scales sweeping over his arms, still hidden on his shoulders under his vest,

The water rippled under the soft wind, as though in invitation, but Newt waits- it isn't his place, and he doesn't want to fuck this up by offending Hermann;

Hermann lets him wait- not too long, just enough to remind Newt that yes, he owns this place, thank you; Newt swallows a growl of impatience;

Then forgets it, because Hermann finally finishes stripping and hunches over with a sigh, his body shifting and blurring as it changes- the horns sweeping free from his head and down his back, long, flexible spines emerging, webbed together like the wings of a ray, all the way from his neck to the tip of his tail- all a deep, liquid black, speckled with tiny pale spots, like a living night sky.

Newt feels drab in comparison, his scales a dull blue, his wings plain and furled, he is shorter and stockier to Hermann's long, elegant form;

Hermann stretches, his spines lift and ripple, turning him into a fractal pattern of darkness, the sight stealing Newt's breath away;

Then Hermann shakes himself and stalks over, his shorter, blunt face lowering to nudge Newt's face;

Newt smiles, and follows him as he turns to the water- following a few steps behind; the water is every bit as cool and sweet as it had looked, and Newt closes his eyes and slides out into the depths, Hermann long, delicate body twining and dancing with his.


	149. Ghost!Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> homuzu asked: Beyond Breach prompt? AU where newt doesn't survive the first drift and dies from complications. He is immediately pushed back into the world as a ghost and observes the surviving shatterdome crew through the last moments. Perhaps he guides a emotionally wrecked Hermann to initiate a second drift? Or it is a tragic exploration of what could have happened in the verse.

And in the end, after all their rows and furious arguments; Newt’s only reaction when he is finally proved right is simply a slow, empty and still somehow horribly heavy sensation sinking into his stomach;

There is nothing satisfying about the look on Hermann’s face when operation Pitfall fails; he’s been pale and drawn since- since he found Newt.

No one stops him when he gets up, Newt spares a glance back at where the Kaiju are tearing the last two Jaegers apart- a category five, and he cannot even muster up anything but hollow horror-

Hermann goes to the medical bay, Newt hesitates and has to rush as the door starts closing- it clips him as he goes through, a sharp, cold pain at it cuts through his shoulder;

The medics must have already heard, some are starting to pack up, two are already half out of the door; Hermann catches the doctor’s eyes, and she sighs, “He’s in the cold store, if you want to say goodbye.”

Hermann nods, face still blank; and walks to the far door; the cold cuts straight through Newt as he opens it;

His isn’t the only body; The Kaidenovskies are there, and Weis; their bodies covered in white sheets-

And Newt.

His face is blotched, purpuling in places as the blood congeals under his skin, eye already slightly sunken in the cold; “Move over,” Hermann’s breath emerges in a thick cloud, he pushes Newt down a little, and sits on the side of the slab; “You always took more-” he chokes, swallows, already shivering with cold, “More than your share of the s-sofa,”

"Hermann-" Newt settles next to him,

"You were right," Hermann still manages to interrupt him, even when he can’t even hear him- fuck know Newt’s tried, "I was wrong, I - I _killed_ you, and I was wrong anyway-” He shudders, makes a thick, broken sound, and buries his face in his trembling hands;

"Hey-" That recording- that _fucking_ recording, his last words to Hermann, “Forget it, I’m seriously not worth that; Hermann, you need to get out-“

Of course, Hermann does not hear; he lifts his head- flushed despite the freezing cold and soaked with tears- “They’ll be leaving soon- where- I don’t even know- the Wall won’t last- it’ll be four minutes soon before I _was_ right about that-“

Newt reaches out, touching Hermann’s shoulder and not touching him, sweeping through the corduroy and skin; Hermann must be so cold, he doesn’t even feel him; “You have to go,” Newt whispers, “You’ll freeze, it must be like minus twenty in here-“

Hermann doesn’t move, he takes Newt’s hand- his cold, empty hand- in both of his, “I won’t leave you, I left you- and look what you did-” he chokes a laugh, “I won’t leave you again;”

His breath is a faint white cloud, his fingers are growing blue at the tips, his tears are turning to snowflakes on his eyelashes; Hermann closes his eyes, leaning back against the wall behind them, slowly, his shivering slows, and stops.


	150. Kaiju Transformation VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: What would happen in the newt-transformation anteverse refugee AU if Hermann was discovered to be a kaiju, too? Perhaps at the fault of Newt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From That Scene in Renegade)

The disruptor fired, Newt dives and kicks with his back legs; the infiltrator is thrown back off of Hermann, rolling and hissing in rage- a second jumps for Newt, catching and tearing at his leg- Newt shrieks, and lashes out with his tail-

It catches the creature across the face, the huge claws crushing it’s jaw and muzzle; it gives a strangled moan and falls to the ground, curling and kicking as it suffocates.

Hermann howls, he spins furiously, lashing out and trying to keep back the growing pack around him- Newt folds his wings and crashes on another infiltrator; he barely knows how to fight, but his claws know, his teeth, the Hive screams in his mind- Hermann’s savage desperation and the Master’s maddened hate- the world goes grey, then red with blood-

It slowly comes back, from a distance- the reek of blood between his teeth, and searing pain from a torn wing membrane, the _stench_ of death everywhere- the infiltrators are dead, savaged and ripped to pieces by Hermann’s claws and- Newt hopes, maybe some help from him-

Then something heavy hits him from behind, and claws dig into his back, teeth at his throat; Newt kicks, tries to turn- nothing makes sense- his enemies are dead, who is-

Newt shudders, and slowly, deliberately, goes limp in Hermann’s jaws; he closes his eyes, furls his wings- if it comes to a fight, he won’t have a chance anyway-

Hermann’s breath is hot on his neck, his claws just extended to prick his skin- but no further; Newt waits, as the furious gasps slowly give way to steadier breathing, his claws slowly retract;

"Herms," Newt whispers, the words feeling alien in his bloody, flesh choked mouth, "Hermann,"

The breathing fades to a choke, and Hermann finally opens his mouth; Newt rolls over on his back- offering his belly, in case whatever desperate instinct ruling Hermann is still not satisfied;

Hermann backs off two steps, but Newt closes the space again and pulls him tight into his arms; Hermann chokes again, buries his face in Newt’s shoulder, going limp against him,

He’s a bloody mess, his back and sides lacerated, an ugly bite mark in the hollow of his belly- but none of them are deep; Newt tries not to press on any of them, and winces as his own claws and bite wounds ache and scream- his lower left wing membrane is badly torn and hurts unbelievably;

"It’s okay," Newt nuzzles him, "You stopped them, you’re a hero;"

Hermann takes a shuddering breath, and looks up, eyes wide and lost, “I hurt you-” His voice cracks,

"That wasn’t you," Newt nuzzles him, "They got me too- you stopped,"

"Only-only just-" Hermann swallows, Newt kisses him, tastes blood and meat from his lips;

"We’re alive," he reminds Hermann, and finally, instinct won’t be denied any more, and lowers his head to start to lick Hermann’s wounds clean,

He shudders at first, growls and grumbles, then slowly relaxes under Newt’s ministrations; breathing steadying as he lies down on the floor, cooling muscles shivering as the fighting heat left them;

Newt kneads his legs and sides to work the aches out, and groans in relief as Hermann gives in too, and starts cleaning the ragged mess of his wing, “You’ll need stitches,” He mumbles,

It hurts, but it’s a good pain, and the comfort of the attention soothes a sore part of Newt, broken from the fight, “It’ll be okay,”

"They’ll come in, they’ll see us-"

Newt swallows, there won’t be any way of explaining that- not with the Infiltrators- all Hermann’s twin- lying on the floor-

"It’ll be okay," Newt nuzzles the hollow of his throat, finds another claw mark, and starts cleaning that,

Hermann growls, but doesn’t speak further, heading down to work on the lacerations on Newt’s leg.


	151. Hansel and Gretel AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newmann hansel and gretel fantasy!au????

Newton was still shaking when Hermann slammed the oven door shut and a horrible stench filled the cottage, overpowering even the omnipresent smell of sugar; Hermann grabs Newt and pulls him out in case witches explode or- burn everything around them when they die-

The fresh smell of the pine forest is like coming back to life, Hermann stumbles and Newt studies him, easing him down on a tree root;

Behind them, the cottage is burning; maybe due to some witch ability, or simply because the oven fire has gotten out of control- the forest smells of melting sugar and scorched gingerbread- caramel as the roof catches-

Newt presses close and Hermann puts his arms around him, both of them holding tight- the comforting softness of Newt’s body makes Hermann screw his eyes closed and press his face into his hair, sickened by what had nearly happened- what she had been about to _do_ -

"I’m okay," Newt looks up, his smile a little wobbly; it fades a little, "What do we do now?"

Hermann looks back at the house- it’s beyond saving, even if they wanted to after those terrible memories- they might try and find their way home again, but the thought of his father’s cruelty, his stepmother’s- Newt’s mother’s- indifference and neglect-

As awful as this has been, there had been a few days, alone in the forest, living in the strange house before the witch came back, that had been good; they had been happy together.

"Her storehouse didn’t burn," Hermann tries to keep his voice strong and steady, comforting, "There’s food there, proper food, and hay in the loft, we could stay there for- for a few months,"

Longer perhaps, there’s a good vegetable and herb garden a safe distance from the house, some goats and chickens around the back; in the quiet of the forest, the peace and silent-

Yes, they could be very happy here.


	152. Big Happy Kaiju Family XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adsumcirrat asked: Big happy kaiju family: we've seen babysitters trying to deal with the brood. Now how about the whole Shatterdome trying to deal with them as teenagers or whatever is the kaiju equivalent?

Their children are growing fast, eating so much that Newt has to politely ask Knifehead to come up so they can hunt skinmites for extra food while he grows his next batch of tissue- most of them are drawn along Hermann’s lines, lean and leggy and six-limbed, and within the second year they isn’t an inch between them and Hermann- and they are still growing.

It is the one who looks most like Newt though- stockier, with long tendrils on their back, though with Hermann’s four arms and long claws- who takes up Hermann’s passion for space, and decides their name will be Sagan- and Hermann is delighted,

The smallest- still now topping Hermann by several inches, and Newt by a full head, spends most of their time with Mako and Raleigh; among the titanic architecture of the Jaegers- not content with coding them, like Hermann, they want to become a _pilot_ , and take the name Dmitri in honour of their Kaidenovsky trainers;

One child- nearly Hermann’s twin of not for the faintly glowing frill down his back- takes up Newt’s career and goes into marine biology- and brings Hermann’s prediction true by asking Stacker if he can become his namesake- true to his word, he gives assent;

Their last born takes after Newt in creativity, painting wild designs with their claws- half remembered hive memories- Kaiju concepts, Picasso Anteverse designs, the Masters; perhaps the only accurate images of them Hermann could imagine; they take Trespasser’s name.

And their last two, two who had never felt at home in the Shatterdome, the kind, safe, _sterile_ walls of Earth- who scuttle to the sea to spend time with their great cousins, who beg and dig for stories and memories of the Anteverse- who take no names, because they need none-

There are more like them, they are sure- more survivors of the Masters’ genocide hiding in the corners of the Anteverse;

They takes a ship out over the Breach swim down until the fear claws so deep in Hermann’s throat that he cannot go any further- his children bump and nuzzle him- for them this is nothing but the open sea, a world as much home as Earth, they gather, and one after the other, the two about to leave slip close and hold him, nuzzle wordless thanks and love-

-and dive into the depths;

Hermann watches them go, his heart aching with grief at the inevitability of it- the minds that had once been so close to him and pulling away, growing into their own thoughts and filling the Hive with their sense of self- apart but never gone, always a part of him.


	153. Video Game Tournament AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arkhamarchitecture asked: AU where they meet at a video game tournament

Hermann’s hands are beautiful, Newt can’t help but notice; they move so easily over the keys as he codes- last minute upgrades to the game as Newt rocks back on his heels and acts as impatient as possible- not at all as though he could stand here all day, watching Hermann’s finger dance over the keyboard.

"Be quiet," Hermann snarls,

"I’m not saying anything!" Newt spreads his arms to the crowd, which laughs, "If you can’t get your game going before the tournament-"

Hermann grits his teeth, “It was working _fine_ before you _broke_ it-“

"By playing it! What sort of game breaks when you play it-"

"There!" Hermann slams the enter key harder than precisely necessary, "Break it now, if you can,"

"No problem," Newt grins, cocky- the guy’s sexy, but way too pale, making him go bright red would be awesome-

But he doesn’t, instead he gives Newt a tight smile, and- almost too fast to see, winks.

Then Newt turns to the screen in time to see his opponent eat him, and swears six time on live Twitch;

He’s still getting the guy’s number though.


	154. Europa Flyby III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> calvindientesblancos asked: i need to make this prompt now: electronica rockstars!au doing a concert!!! or dealing with fans now that the reporters revealed their identity! (im sure newt will be excited by this, not sure about hermann)

Hermann takes a deep breath, and reminds himself it’s for the Shatterdome- they won’t bring enough for a _whole_ Jaeger, but they should have enough to fit a good amount of wiring-

"Herms," Newt catches his eye, smiles, and it might be Hermann’s imagination, but he looks nervous; "You good to go?"

Hermann nods, runs through a few more checks, and gives the presenter a thumbs up,

"Ladies and gentlemen, fans and fanatics, I give you-" The curtain comes up, and the floodlight all but blinds them- " _Europa Report_!”

Hermann catches his breath, and throws himself into their signature track.

He spins it through a  few new flurries, Newt comes in in high, shrill notes on the keyboard, Europan ice to his floating, drifting satellite- bright, vivid; better, he had to admit, than his first attempt,

And the crowd goes wild; Hermann looks up, and stares into the thousands of faces screaming and cheering- people who had come to watch him fiddle with his laptop, make music he had once thought only he would ever want to listen to;

Newt throws his hands up and cheers, and Hermann feels a bright, brilliant smile spread across hsi face, before he turns back to his laptop, and throws them into their new version of _Long Orbit_.


	155. Big Happy Kaiju Family XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: omg dmitri kaiju wants to be jeager piloooot, a kaiju pilot that would be sooo niceee <3 <3

It was good to have at least one of their children close to home, although Dmitri often stayed in the trainee quarters, rather than coming home to their nest; Hermann reminded himself that Dmitri needed their space- physical as well as Hive, to become their own person;

All the same, it was always wonderful when they came for the evening; Hermann and Newt were already in the nest when the door quietly opens, and Hermann smiles at the soft pad of Dmitri’s hands on the concrete, slipping in under the blankets and curling up between them;

Hermann rolls over, and puts an arm over them, Dmitri hisses and shivers, their skin is hot and Hermann can feel the tremble of their muscles- a hard day-

Their mind is strained and tired, rattled and finding it hard to sleep; Hermann shifts so that his chest is against Dmitri’s head, and starts to purr.

The reaction is almost instant, and Dmitri sighs in relief, going in limp in mind and body against them, eyes closing as Newt starts as well; mind opening to them as sleep overcomes them;

Dmitri is doing well in training, fast and fierce in the physical training, holding their own in the dojo; the thought is a tender place, and Dmitri grumble and turns restlessly;

They are worried about the dojo, fearful of not finding a Drift-compatible partner; or, if such a person was found, they may not be willing to Drift with him- and open themselves to the Hive.

Hermann hushes Dmitri’s fears, soothes and comforts; no one as brilliant as them will go without a partner for long, and the designers and fighting with each over to build a Jaeger that can make full use of Dmitri’s abilities- three arms, at least-

Dmitri takes that image and slowly, a dream builds around it, the restrains of the compod, the interlocking joints of the PONS, the feeling of such a huge creature, moving around them.


	156. Dragons AU III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Dragon smut????

Hermann’s home is a deep, sandy hollow overhung by trailing pine branches; Newt hesitates, not wholly out of reluctance to leave the water, but some instinctive concern at- intruding-

Then Hermann looks back, half-encouraging, half-challenging, and Newt smiles, romping out of the water;

The sand is soft, yielding under his claws, the chill of it is sweet against his boiling, overheated skin, holding the smell and comfort of the lake;

Hermann curls into the sand, tail sweeping long, geometric pattern in the sand almost absently, Newt smiles as he recognises some of the diagrams from their Maths class;

Newt sighs in pleasure as he settles on the soft, lovely sand, feels some of the heat from his body siphoning off to a more soothing temperature;

It’s such a relief that at first he doesn’t notice the slight tickle on his neck, then it deepens to a scratch and Newt growls happily, rolling his head back so Hermann can nip and nibble at the hollow under his jaw-

Hermann digs his teeth in a little, just enough to feel _really_ good, Newt arches his back happily, and feels Hermann’s weight settle on his back;

Oh. _Oh_ \- Newt smiles and lifts his tail, fans his wings invitingly, lowers his upper body to the ground, until his wingtips brush the sand;

Hermann licks the back of his neck, soothing his bitemarks; his wings are open, Newt can hear them beating slowly, the breeze fanning against his body.

Newt lowers his head happily, closing his eyes happily, feeling Herman’s long, spined tail twining with his, their bodies warming and eager and hungry to mate.


	157. Magic AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompting myself: Doormouse!Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I really loved this so I wanted an excuse to write it, sorta a sequel to [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2172501/chapters/5063066))

This time, Hermann could not blame Newt. He’s still untangling the reason for the massive magical buildup that had gone off inside the Shatterdome; but it had something to do with building configuration and having an unprecedented number of magic users in the place;

At least he’s not a newt this time.

Newt nuzzles his fingers, so small as he is, something about him is still there and he isn’t afraid, curls up in Hermann’s hand in a tight little ball of softness and warmth;

Hermann looks at his hand, the tiny figure tucked up head to tail and very likely already asleep;

He pushes his glasses up his nose, looks at the tiny paws, the fine fur, the little tail; the round, tender belly, showing faintly pink through the white fur;

Hermann cannot help it, he lowers his face and presses a tiny, dry kiss to the impossible softness of his stomach.

The cafeteria is something of a menagerie, and watching Pentecost wrestling with _three_ bulldogs- the pup snarling at the big one and the elderly dog whining and whimpering, looking lost- Sasha corralling a massive pale bear away from the sausages and the lone Wei brother, fighting with the two massive snakes coiled around him, Hermann carefully tightens his grip on the tiny, softly breathing body in his pocket, and considers himself lucky;

He sits on the bench and carefully draws Newt out of his pocket, setting him down on the table, on his handkerchief; Newt blinks huge black eyes at him, and opens his tiny, pink mouth in a little yawn;

He is just setting down a handful of sunflower seeds and fruit when Mako slides in next to him; “Hello doctor Gottlieb, how is Doctor Geiszler?”

Hermann smiles, “Very well, as you can see,” food is the one sure-fire way of waking Newton, he is awake and nibbling at a blackberry almost as big as his head, “How is Raleigh?”

She sighs, and pats the bench next to her, the big golden retriever jumps up and sits smartly, head on the table, “He has had trouble adjusting to the food, he can remember chocolate, but I do not think he remembers it is poisonous to him,”

Raleigh whines, “No!” Mako looks at him, then sighs, “When he turns back, all the chocolate in the kitchen will not be safe;”

Hermann laughs, “I will stock up, thank you for the warning.” He strokes Newt’s back, “Do you know when that will be?”

Mako shakes her head, “No more than a week now, but I am not certain of anything more;”

Hermann nods, and picks up Newt, little eyes closed, happily asleep again; small as he is, he’s a tiny ball of warmth and comfort, too small to receive the overwhelming love Hermann feels towards him;

Well, Hermann _does_ miss him, but he cannot help, somewhere deep inside himself, but quietly enjoy these quiet days; the tenderness open and sweet within him, every time he looks at Newt.


	158. Butterfly Wingfic AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Now you must do a butterfly winged hermann au

 

Newt waits until they have take taken refuge back in the lab; maybe later he’ll regret missing the not!end of the world party, but right now his head is _pounding_ and he just wants some quiet after _two_ Drifts and-

Well, there’s that too;

Hermann sets down his stick and stretches; now he knows what to look for, Newt can see the faint ripple of his wings, tucked close against his body; everyone had thought Hermann had lost his wings in the same Kaiju attack that had wrecked his leg, and instead-

How those wings had survived having a building fall on them must be a miracle, and no wonder Hermann had become paranoid about their safety, kept them drawn close against him, hidden under his clothes;

Until the Drift, and the final, desperate flight back to the Shatterdome.

Newt sits down, and looks at him; Hermann doesn’t meet his eyes at first, then turns his back and sighs; “I’m not going to hurt you,” Newt’s voice comes out oddly soft even to his own ears, “I won’t even touch them, if you don’t want me to;”

Hermann finally looks at him, then his tired face creases into a small smile.

He takes his jacket off, his sweatervest, his shirt is still undone from their flight and Hermann shrugs it off;

And his wings spread out slowly, like a black orchid blooming.

Newt has never seen wings like them, so unlike his own vividly dyed but still irritatingly fluffy bird’s wings, or Mako’s sweeping bats';

They’re butterfly wings; deep, so dark, speckled with white stars that somehow make the black seem even deeper; they reflect light, glow a thousand faint colours like a faded rainbow;

"Herms-" Newt is breathless for a moment, his hand extending without his really being aware of it; he holds himself back at the last moment;

And Hermann looks back at him, under his outstretched wings, and his smile is broader, happier, “You can touch them, if you like,” he almost sounds- _shy_ -

Newt hesitates, fingers trembling, moving forwards in tiny jerks, terrified that the wrong move could crush those sleek, fragile breaths of perfection- or that his sweaty fingers would smear that gorgeous colour-

The pads of his fingers touch the faint arch of Hermann’s wings, feels the almost silk-like texture, fragile yet so impossibly strong, so delicate it’s hard to imagine they had born Hermann’s weight;

He’s breathless with the proximity; and when Hermann furls his wings like  folding away the night and all the galaxies, Newt is still standing there, marvelling, fingers outstretched to touch wings that are no longer there;

Hermann blushes, looks away; Newt smiles sheepishly and their eyes meet-

He isn’t sure who moved- or if they both did- for their lips to meet.


	159. Editing War AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Wiki hijinks! Maybe Newt is really protective of his and Hermann's pages before they even meet? Or maybe the two get into an editing war? I just want to see them using Wiki as a way to express their feelibgs. :3

"It was you!" Hermann roars, bursting into Newt’s room;

Newt jumps, almost knocking his laptop off his table, “W-what-“

Hermann throws his own laptop down- some cobbled together tangle of wires and screen he’d built himself- “Here! I tracked the ISP through the- the blasted proxies you used! Twenty of the godawful things!  It was you all along!”

"I don’t know what you- what you-" He’s going red, the heat rising from his neck until his glasses threaten to fog, "I’ve never-"

"Used a proxy? Obviously," Hermann scowls, "They were of execrable quality;" His shirt is half open, jacket only half on, but his face is starting to return to its normal colour, "But _why_?”

Newt hesitates, then sighs, giving up; “Yeah, okay. I’ve been spamming you- but just because people were fucking with your page first, calling you shit for sticking with the Jaeger program-“

"To which you responded;" Hermann presses a key, "Hermann ‘Hot-Mann’ Gottlieb- followed by a great deal of speculation on my physical and- intimate exploits-"

"Dude, did you save them?" Newt grabs the laptop, "You did! That’s awesome, some of my best work-"

"Not to mention your utter disregard for the other coders and mechanics of the Jaeger project!" Hermann glares, "You’d think I’d built them scratch myself the way you-"

Newt grins shamelessly, “You saved them, all of them,”

Hermann starts going red, “I required them for historical record-“

"Oh yeah?" Newt grins, "So you won’t mind if we looked at your history?"

He’s bright scarlet now, “Newton!”

"Let’s see-" For all Hermann’s scorn, Newt _does_ know his way around a computer- even a bastardised frankenstein like this one, “Four times this week, three the one before, oh, _six_ the week before that!” He winks, “Glad you like my writing;”

Hermann won’t even look at him, fuming and all but steaming; Newt’s smile fades a little because- two weeks ago, that was the last cut to their funds and this week, there’d been that godawful article-

He scales back again, it was been last month there’d been that hideous skype conversation with Hermann’s fucker of a dad, let’s see if his hypothesis is correct-

He’d gotten six PHDs, his hypotheses are always right.

Eleven times, he’d checked the variously edited wiki pages he’d saved to his hardrive;

Newt looks up, and now, Hermann doesn’t look simply embarrassed, his head droops and his hands twitch; “Hey,” he glances over briefly,

Newt smiles, “If it makes you feel better, I can start telling you this stuff out loud,”

Hermann pulls a face, but that’s just to hide the smile threatening his face, “Don’t you dare,”

He gets up and picks his laptop, “I should take _this_ before you do something irreparable to it,”

"I’ll get it another time," Newt grins,

"Good luck getting through my passwords," Hermann tries to sneer, but the smile is still fighting its way through, then, "I would prefer less- absurd exaggeration on my - physical appeal-"

All kinds of wonderful rejoinders come to his mind, but Newt forces them down, “They were meant to be funny, but I didn’t really exaggerate- you’re kinda hot, really,”

Hermann blinks at him in disbelief, mouth opening and closing as the door closes of its own accord.


	160. Anteverse AU Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Sleeping Beauty AU with Anteverse Refugee Hermann!

When the small child was put into his arms and Hermann looked down at that tiny, sleeping face- so rosy and soft, little mouth half-open and making high, squeaking sounds, eyes only just open- he all but sways with the tenderness the bursts inside him, the protective rush towards this tiny, vulnerable creature- innocence and new life, warm and heavy and smelling of bower roses and milk;

He trembles, gives a soft cry when the child is taken from him, and the diplomats formalise the treaties- a marriage and union between the kingdom of the land and the newly liberated kingdom of the sea;

His arms ache empty as he sits, to relieve the pain in his still-healing leg, and presses his claws as far into their sheaths as they can go- he would tear them out at the roots, if it could protect this child-

But when the moment comes- so much sooner than Hermann could have expected, he is too late, too slow, and his claws simply cut air where the _foul thing_ had been standing;

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the curse still powerful, the prince is kept hidden away, first in the castle, but later, as he grows, he will be moved to some backwater provide, far from harm;

Hermann had offered his kingdom's protection, but had been refused; the creatures that cursed the prince still skulk and howl their exile on the edges of the sea kingdom, the king will not suffer such a risk;

It is the day the prince is to leave the castle, a tiny, half-standing child of three, swaddled close and carried by his uncle- who will take him far away-

Hermann tries to smile, it hurts, the king's eyes fall on him and his stricken look softens, he beckons-

Newton seems barely larger than the last time Hermann saw him- no more than a babe in arms, he blinks large eyes up and him, understandably concerned at the appearance of this strange, fierce creature;

Then he smiles, and giggles, holds out a little hand to touch Hermann's eyespots; Hermann obediently steps close and lets Newt lay a hand on the soft hide, shivering tender touch;

"I have a gift," Hermann draws it out, the king takes the opalescent necklace solemnly, he touches the beads, rolling them and freeing a few grains of sand, leftovers from the months Hermann had spent polishing them smooth;

"Will it break the curse?" The king's voice is steady, but his eyes are pleading, how has the man slept for the last three years?

"I do not know," His teeth, picked free one by one as they grew out and filed smooth and round with time and sand, they are Master magic, as he is, and perhaps some of that resistance will pass to the small prince; "I am sorry,"

The king gives a crumpled smile, and takes his hand; at his side, Newt abandons the eyespot and starts an in-depth exploration of one of Hermann's free hands, pressing the pads of his fingers and sliding the claws in and out;

"He will return for his twentieth birthday," the king nods, "perhaps then with an- end to this nightmare, we can finally be happy,"

Hermann nods, squeezes his hand in support as they both brace themselves for seventeen long years;

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He is on the road when the news comes, a long trot from the sea and the home he has spent the last few years building them- in case Newton should like the sea, and want to spend some months of the year in his kingdom-

He meets the refugees before the messengers, the people fleeing their cursed castle- all those within asleep, and great black thorns rising around the castle to enclose it- only the staff who had been outside the walls had been able to escape-

He runs the last two days, arrives shattered and gasping on the crest of the last hill, his leg a seething mass of pain as he looks across at the castle;

It's a memory from the past- a nightmare from the Masters- a thick tower of writhing black thorns that swallow all light and Hermann shudders, remembering the crawling palaces that crushed and rotted the reefs, the screaming creatures dragged in their wake-

The thorns are do not burn when he reaches the foot of the rise, and puts out a hand to touch them, but they are impervious to his claws, and the spikes are razor sharp and long, their wall impervious;

All leave, in the end, the villages find new trading points, the cottages fall into disrepair as the residents leave for less haunting vistas; ever Hermann's own kind come and go- as helpless as he is against the wall of thorns, their mind murmuring sorrow and sympathy;

But Hermann stays, call it madness, or loyalty to the purest form of innocence and joy he had ever beheld; they are not dead, as the curse promised, so his poor gift must have been of some use, and perhaps Newton is sleeping too- in some quiet corner of the dark castle, where even time has stopped;

He sleeps in the open, wakes covered in dew and dead leaves and snow as the seasons turn, walks the perimeter of the castle, searches, ever moment of every day, for a chink in that shifting, slowly moving wall of thorns;

There is a pattern in them, a rhythm to their growth and withering that has nothing to do with the seasons; soon he starts to map them;

Sometimes, his people come and speak to him, quiet in understanding and respect for his vigil- they tell him of home, and the years that pass so lightly for them; Hermann welcomes these visits, but in the end he is always eager to come back to his round, his endless hunt- they bring him food, and great shells and slates to write and carve on, to learn about the curse, the rhythm of the thorns;

It's by chance that he notices it, one morning in spring, when he is resting, staring up at the walls, the faint wash of grey that hints at the imprisoned walls within, when he sees it- the smallest spot of grey in the black walls- too high to reach, but a _hole_ nevertheless-

He searches for it the following day, and finds it further up, closer to the mountainside- moving, almost constantly-

He stops sleeping, he hunts by day and night and maps every motion, every turn; there is a pattern to its motion- rising, falling, shrinking, growing- they all relate to each other, a precise mathematical pattern against the castle walls-

A delivery of slate and shells must have come, because he has new writing material and food he ignores until hungry makes him giddy and faint because- he has the key, he can predict when next the breach will open.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thorns groan as they sprout and wither against each other, and the tiny hole opens- it's barely large enough for Hermann to get his head through- flush against the wall with barely feet between it and the thorns- but he does not wait, he is through in a few moments, claws sinking easily into the granite of the wall;

His climb is slow, shifting more often across as he does up- avoiding the thorns which spring and jut to bar his passage, the boughs with press in tight with new growth and threaten to crush him-

Sometimes- nearby but always barred to him by the thorns- he has the chance to look in through a window at some frozen diorama- a castle in the preparation of some great celebration- shading from the sun, the hanging are bright and cheery- even the moths and mice are asleep- the servants and courtiers slumped over and sleep on their tables and daises;

Through one window, Hermann sees the king, sleeping on the rug before his throne; face unlined and peaceful in rest, and is glad the man has been spared the worry and misery of the last hundred years;

The thorns thin as he reaches the roof, can stop and rest on the perfect blue tiles, catch his breath and look around;

The sky seems a more perfect black up here, without the thorns to cast it into greater shadow, the stars more cheery, the moon is full, and the world dances silver around him;

It's in that light that he finds the bower; here too there are thorns, ever blooming roses that nick at him like kittens emulating a tiger, and here too, is a sleeping figure-

Hermann's breath fails him and for a moment, he cannot move, does not dare to- in case he would do something to destroy this- perfection;

It is Newton, that soft mouth, round cheeks, eyes closed and breathing deep and steady, even as the roses- only slightly affected by the curse, grow in slow spirals around him; his hand closed on a necklace of small, round beads;

Hermann swallows, and sinks to the floor in the realisation that for all his planning and calculations- he has no idea what to do. His gift is the only thing keeping Newt and those in the castle alive and any wrong move on his part could disrupt the smell, and kill them all;

He takes a deep, unsteady breath, he will stay; even if it means starvation, he will stay- he found his way through the thorns, he can find a way out of this too; there must be some way of tipping the balance of magic in his favour and breaking the spell- he just has to find it-

The thought of however many more long years of waiting crushes him, and for a moment, he hesitates, one hand held just over Newton's own- fearful that even his touch-

Newt's hand is warm, soft, he breathing starts a little and Hermann flinches back, only slowly relaxing as it steadies again;

This is not how he wanted to do this- in his dreams, he had built them some safe, beautiful place- an air filled grotto in the sea, or a quiet grove in the forests- somewhere they could speak and grow to know each other and perhaps- how Hermann's heart ached at the thought- come to care for each other; and then- only then, after making sure Newton was as eager for this as he was-

It feels wrong, to take this unoffered, but it has been so long, and Hermann feels sickened for gentle contact, a moment- not matter how transitory- of affection-

His mouth touches Newton's, light and chaste; a promise that he might- in the dreamland he walks in now- be able to feel, since spoken words are nothing but dead breath-

And Newt's mouth moves against his.

Hermann jumps, starts back just in time to see Newton's chest rise in a deep breath, and his eyes open;

They are green, bright and clear from sleep, and he blinks them slowly, lifting his head from his pillow;

Hermann's mouth is open and dry, there are no words; around them he can hear the slowly crunch and grind of the thorns as they crumble around them, the brighter light as the sun reflects on pale grey stone; the slow grumble of a castle, slowly waking up-

And Newton smiles, and no sun was ever brighter- "Oh, it's _you_!" And his hand comes up, snatches at the back of Hermann's head, and pulls him in for another kiss, sweetness filling his mouth;

Hermann chokes, tries to pull away in shock, and is treated to another kiss, open mouthed and hungry;

He pulls away at the second attempt, and Newton makes a displeased sound, sitting up on his pillows, "You're my dragon, aren't you?" He kicks the blankets off, "I used to dream about you, you were always there, near the castle; I could hear you, keeping me safe." He stands, then wobbles and Hermann catches his arm to steady him, he gets another burnished, beautiful smile; "And now you rescued me, does that mean we're going to get married?"

"I-" Hermann has no idea where to _start_ , "I would- like that; if you would- or after we have got to know each other-" His voice is rough with disuse, he stumbles over the words, he swallows, "I would like that,"

Newton grins, "Brilliant! Dad wanted to marry me off to some old war-hero, but all I could dream of was you- for all these years;" he reaches a hand out, and Hermann takes in, folding his long, deadly fingers around Newton's small soft one,

He pulls Newton in until he is tucked under one arm, still warm and sleep from his long rest, when Hermann looks down, Newton's smile has become a little uncertain, "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Hermann nods, there is no point in lying, "A very long time,"

"Oh," Newton's shoulder's fall a little, "I suppose everyone outside the castle- it's all changed, hasn't it?"

In his long vigil, Hermann hardly knows much more about the outside world that Newt, but he nods, "If you wish, we could travel to be home; time means little to my people, and not much will have changed- I had a small house built there, beside the sea,"

The smile is back, alive and happy, "The sea! I always wanted to see the sea, but uncle always forbade it, said there were bad things there, well, I don't think you're too bad;" he takes one of Hermann's arms and pulls it around himself, Hermann draws him in still closer, until their hips are bumping together, "When can we get married?"

Hermann throw propriety out of the window, "As soon as possible," and kisses him.


	161. Carl Gottlieb AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: An au where Hermann is related to jaws writer Carl gottlieb and Newt finds out.

"He was my- _oh_ \- my uncle twice removed or- _that’s good_ \- something like there- _just there, gott_ -

Newt smiles and puts his full weight on Hermann’s back, working out the knots from the long day, “That’s still awesome dude,”

"If you say," Hermann’s head is turned away from him, but Newt is sure he can see a smile, "I cannot say I ever noticed, I never even watched the film."

"Seriously?" Newt’s thumb finds a nasty tangle and slowly starts working it free, feeling the muscles crack under his fingers, "You have to see it! I’ve got the anniversary edition and everything-"

"Of course you have," And yeah, he’s definitely smiling, "Not enough to collect monster movies in this war, are you also longing for giant sharks?"

"Ah, so you do know what it’s about!" Newt leaves Hermann’s back and takes his arm, starting on the upper bicep, "And I thought you’d been living under a rock for thirty years,"

"Be quiet-" The disapproving tone fails as Hermann sighs in relief, Newt eases the aches of leaning for so long on his cane, "If it will satisfy you, we can watch it- if we ever get another night off-"

Newt leans in and kisses Hermann between his shoulder blades, “I’ll sort it out,”

Hermann looks over, smiling, and groans happily when Newt takes his hand and starts on the stiff joints.


	162. Ghost: Winter Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I loved your ghost story so much! Could we have a scene or two of the boys during that time, before Hermann finally dies?

Newt opens his eyes, his body waking from the alien shadow of sleep; outside, he can hear the snow falling, settling deep and heavy on the grass, the path, the roof above;

There is no other sound, no wind, no sigh from the old house, just the silent whisper of the falling snow, and the soft breaths beside him,

They are so close, Newt can feel the warmth of his body, where the life of his body makes the mattress slightly less solid, soaked into his body and Newt closes his eyes again, basking in the warmth- the faint life-

Hermann’s breathing changes slightly, and Newt looks over; Hermann’s eyes are open, and he is looking up at him, smiling.

"Hey babe," Newt leans forward and brushes his mouth against the faint, insubstantial heat of Hermann’s; he feels his breath shift as Hermann turns his face up eagerly; tastes him in his open mouth;

The crackle of static breaks the quiet, Hermann shivers, but doesn’t pull away; when Newt sits back, Hermann licks his lips hungrily, wiping his mouth clumsily with his shaking hand; “Good morning,” His voice is low and husky, “What a lovely morning,”

Newt smiles and kisses him again, along his neck, sparking goosebumps on the soft, tender skin, “Newton-“

Newt blinks, ”Yeah?”

"Could you- my trousers- I-"

Newt grins, “Sure babe,”

Hermann’s clothes are soaked with his heat and life, there’s little for Newt to grab hold of, but he snags the end of his pyjama pants, and slowly teases them down;

Hermann whines, the tie of his pants snagging on his erect cock before sliding off; he reaches down, rubbing and rocking his half-useless hands on his cock, working one hand slowly open to grip himself tight and eager- ” God-” He coughs, looks at Newt with hot, ravenous eyes; “Can you- I want to see you-“

Newt shrugs and grins, pulling off his shirt and carefully balling it in his lap- anything he lets go of disappears, and he’s got no way of getting more, he already lost a dressing gown;

Hermann’s eyes rake over him, his chest, his upper arms, the slight weight on his belly, he licks his lips and his hands stutter faster- “Lovely,” He gasps,

Newt grins, and runs fingers across his upper arms, his chest, down to his belly- touching the belt of his trousers-

Hermann chokes, and his body shudders, jerking and spasming and coming wet across his hands, his thin legs clench and tense, the lean muscles clenching and toes knotting pale in the blankets;

And he drops back, sighing and trembling in the aftershocks, eyes closed blissfully; Newt pulls his shirt back on, and shifts back up the bed, looking down at Hermann- relishing the peaceful, painfree look on his face- it’s becoming all too rare-

And Hermann opens his eyes, smiles; “Thank you, my dear,”

Newt kisses him, touching his scalp with the tips of his fingers- just enough for Hermann to sigh and close his eyes again, “Seriously no problem,” Newt murmurs, “Anytime.”


	163. Snow White Crossover AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Snow White AU as Newt and the Ten Jaeger Pilots. Hermann is the prince, of course.

It’s a strange place for exile, a small cottage in the woods, but how can Hermann blame them; he had his work, his engineering skills were always in demand, but what of the pilots- what could they have felt they could offer?

They had chosen to leave together, living with those who understood their loss, as Hermann rides in, he sees Raleigh and Mako at the well, drawing water, “Rangers!” He calls,

Mako looks up, and gives a curiously shaky smile, “Doctor Gottlieb! What are you doing here?”

Hermann draws his horse up, this close, he see shadows under Mako’s eyes, redness around Raleigh's, his heart sinks- have they lost some of their number- “I bring news from the Kingdom, the councilors have come to their senses, Pentecost has been reinstated, and you are needed again-“

He trails off, he had been expecting joy and delight, but he can see he will not get it- they are happy, but some terrible sorrow are weighing them down, “Is everything well?”

Mako sighs, “We- lost someone. Not a pilot, a young man- some terrible curse-“

Hermann doesn’t know what to say, “I am sorry,” he finishes lamely;

Raleigh sighs, and puts his arm around Mako- as much to comfort himself as her, “It will be good to leave, there are too many- bad memories here-“

"Perhaps we could take him with us?" Hermann suggests, "I have some experience with sorcery, and perhaps-" he trails off, he can see they don’t have much hope;

"If you can, there is little more than we can do for the poor man," Raleigh sighs, "We’ll go and tell the others," He manages a smile, "It’s good to see you again, doctor."

———————————————————————————————————————————-

They have put the man in a ground-floor room, he finds the Kaidenovskys outside and is almost crushed to breadcrumbs in their joint embraces; they are pleased to return from exile, but, like Raleigh and Mako, are saddened by their loss;

"He was a naturalist," Alexis says solemnly, "He came to study the little drakes that live in the caves, but someone had cursed him- he was often ill, and one morning, he did not wake at all;"

The pilots have done their best, and more than most could do, painstakingly feeding the man gruel and encouraging him to drink water- keeping him alive despite the deathly stillness of his body, the rise and fall of his chest almost imperceivable;

Hermann smiles at the Kaidenovskys, “Go and pack, I will stay with him- perhaps I can find some way of waking him;”

The two pilots look at each other, and nod, they have a little more spirit than Raleigh and Mako, but clearly don’t want to get their hopes up;

Hermann sits besides the man; his face is pale from long illness and lack of sun, eyelids almost translucent; Hermann lifts his hands and whispers the first words for a spell;

—————————————————————————————————————————————

It is almost absurdly simple- there has been no real attempt to hide the coils of the curse- it is wrapped tightly around the man- almost too tight, cutting into his skin and feeding from him- showing how it had weakened him to illness, unconsciousness, and finally- not long from now- death;

The thought drags at Hermann’s heart, the man is so _young,_ so beautiful; the Kaidenovskys’ stories of a young, irritating, enthusiastic and relentlessly positive young man that had pulled them from the gloom of exile and brought them back to the world- it seems such a _waste_ -

Hermann closes his eyes, and tries to work his way into the spell, to break it down from within-

Nothing;

He slides his mind along it, to find a weak point in the spell, break it there and let it unravel-

Nothing;

It’s a work of perfection, this curse, no weak spot, boring its way too deep into the young man’s body to be broken without killing him-

Hermann pauses;

He _could_ \- it goes against everything Hermann has learned at the academy, his tutors would kill him- but he _could_ , if he wanted to, work _himself_ into the holes cut into the man’s body, and burst the curse open through sheer magical strength;

Which would bind him to the young man as deeply and insidiously as the spell had been, their lives bound together- perhaps even limiting how far they could be apart-

Hermann opens his eyes, and looks down at the man again; it seems _insane_ to be considering this, to be preparing the spell- in the back of his mind- that would tie him to a complete stranger until the end of his life- surely the pilots-

The pilots were already bonded, to each other- no one had ever tried to bind three unrelated people together, it could be a death sentence for all of them-

And they are compatible, Hermann can feel it.

He closes his eyes, sighs, and tries not to think what _everyone_ will say when they find out;

The curse writhes, but it’s drained him so low that Hermann has no trouble in slipping inside the man’s body and forcing his power out- a blunt, uncontrolled burst-

The curse shiver, frays- holds for a moment- then snaps with a crack like the sky splitting in half-

It is so loud; Hermann opens his eyes, finding himself back- mostly- in his own body-

The man’s eyes are open- _Newt_ Hermann knows it as though the name has been inscribed on his bones; _his name is Newt_ \- and focus on Hermann,

Hermann gives an awkward smile, uncertain what to say, or what one should _do_ in such a situation- _I am sorry, but we are bonded together for the rest of our lives, I hope you don’t mind-_

And Newt smiles, and Hermann is suddenly, aware of one simple, absolute fact-

Everything is going to be all right.


	164. Fashion Model!Hermann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: one where hermann used to be a fashion model

If it hadn’t been for Tendo’s old clippings, Newt wouldn’t have believed it, but once he knows he can’t- not know it again-

He finds himself looking at Hermann maybe a bit more closely, the curve of his calves when he stands on his ladder, the slope of his shoulders over his computer and Newt- can kinda see it.

Not just in the build he’s never been able to shake- he certainly eats as though he’s about to go on the catwalk- but the way designers would have been able to look at him and decide this was the person to show off their creations, the careful press of his fingers on his own clothes- remembering silks and velvet when they are actually touching tweed and corduroy;

And the way he moves- the gait corroded from the illness that ended his career- but still with a hint of poise, even as he stamps and lurches and snarls at Newt to _keep up_.

And he can feel it, when they finally come home and Newt’s hands wander inside Hermann’s clothes, stripping him free, touching soft skin- still taut, pale and delicate, flawless and for a moment, the dull Shatterdome lighting turns to floodlights, and Hermann all but _glows_ in his arms.


	165. Rocks Fall, Nobody Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Boo, that story! In honor of your sadfic, how about an au where rocks LITERALLY fall but NOBODY dies? :D

Hermann wakes up and chokes- the air is thick and suffocating with dust, he reaches for the lights and finds a chunk of plaster, he pushes it out of the way and presses the switch- nothing-

"Newton-" He coughs, reaching over to wake his partner- and even as he hand is moving, the terror seizes him- the ceiling has come down- what if some chunk of concrete had struck him- and his fingers touch nothing but pulped flesh and shattered bones-

But his hand touches warm, dusty skin, and when he shakes Newt, he wakes up with a snort- “Wha-“

"We have to get out," Hermann gets out, swallowing to try and ease the clogged dryness in his throat,

"What’s-" Newt coughs as well, he rolls over and Hermann hears him rummaging through his bag- the next moment, a piercing light splits the darkness,

Hermann swears and covers his eyes, after the flashes die, he can see that half of the room has fallen in- half blocking the door- thankfully, it opens outwards;

Outside, the corridor is collapsed down one end, the lights dead and spitting sparks; Newt slides under Hermann’s arm and helps him hurry down the open end- and the fire exit to the helicopter pad outside-

Outside, the pad is so packed they can barely exit, a heaving mass of- everyone-

Above them, the Shatterdome is a smoking wreck.

They are staring at it, speechless, when hands grab them by the shoulder, Hermann jumps and looks in Tendo’s face;

The shock and plaster dust has aged him ten years, but his eyes are wide with relief, “Thank god! You were the last ones still in there, we tried to send people in but your side is just too unstable-“

"What happened-" He coughs, and Tendo hands him a bottle of water, he drinks ravenously,

"Was it a Kaiju?" Newt squints blearily, "I swear, if I missed-"

Tendo snorts, “Nah, it was a goddamn _rock_.”

Hermann blinks, “A rock?”

Tendo shrugs, “Alright, a lot of rocks,”

“ _Meteorites_ please, Mr Choi;” Pentecost’s voice comes from somewhere near the back of the crowd;

Newt blinks, looks back at the smoking ruin, “Wow,”

"Yeah," Tendo sighs, "So much for the Tokyo Shatterdome- just as well we’ve already moved the Jaegers to Hong Kong;"

Hermann nods, most of their things had already been sent there; “It is- almost fitting, perhaps,” a final glorious end rather than the slow withering of decommission-

Tendo smiles, “A please god someone get these two some pants!”


	166. Speech disability AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: AU where Newt, due to physical or psychological trauma, has serious problems with speaking after the first drift (stuttering, etc) and can't speak at all after the second one (is it temporary or not is up to you)

Hermann learns sign language faster than Newt does- he has a knack with languages- he speaks four and codes in six- and Newt thinks he can at least partially blame Hermann’s hands- watching those long, elegant fingers dance through each sentence takes his breath away;

But there’s not much for him to use it for anyway, his voice works- he can make sounds, but whatever part of his brain that controlled his vocal cords is just- gone.

The medics tell him he _might_ get it back, he _could_ see some improvement- and he can see in their eyes they don’t believe it- he will never speak again.

Hermann smiles- he can still speak a little; stammering and slurring, but prefers to sign his way through the quietly comforting words, the gentle closeness as Newt comes in to lean against his shoulder, graceful even in his hesitation when he suggests that maybe- just maybe-

And his hands melt from graceful, dancing words to sweet caresses, long and lingering on his skin as he traces silent words- _I love you_.


	167. Subspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Sub!Hermann in subspace

Hermann barely notices the cessation of pain when Newt carefully unlocks the handcuffs- his arms would have dropped nervelessly had Newton not caught them and eased them down; Hermann gives a soft hum of appreciation, the world sliding away into nothingness on either side of the narrow slice of reality he was lying on-

It should frighten him, to be so close to the void- but he doesn’t care; he can’t, his mind is adrift in bliss, unmoored from the world as though he he could fly should he fall away.

Newt’s body settles besides him, widening his world by a few feet, Hermann sighs and rolls over, feels the delicious heat of his body soak into him, the soft, yielding skin tender and safe to his over-sensitive nerves,

Newt murmurs nonsense into his hair, pressing tiny kisses to the delicate brush of his undercut, the tips of each backbone.

Hermann closes his eyes, lets the fading world go dark around him and his body sink bonelessly into the comfort of their bed, of Newt’s sweet body, the world- sounds, smells, sensation, lapping gently against him, rocking him like the sea, like the cradle the size of a world.


	168. Gods AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newt, the god of water and the sea, is in love with Hermann god of the land and air so he sends him gifts washed up on shore, and sends him bioluminescent light displays under the stars, cooling his skin with spray on the breeze, and generally loving him from afar as Hermann flusters and watches him back. How would they finally meet?

Hermann kneels on the shore, looking out into the shifting, whispering expanse of the sea; the tide is coming in; the gentle conquest, twice a day of his body by his love, even as his own touch draws up the trembling release of his lover into the sky, to hang and wait and rain down life upon him.

The sea is a hungry lover, it wants him, wants all of him, to soak them both into one, until there is no difference between them- no separation in their bodies and heart- death, but a sweet, wonderful death to draw out into new states of bliss.

But they are together, apart, yet pressed so close their bodies sing with it, the affection of the lapping tide, the caresses of the heated air on the warming water;

Hermann stands, lets his fingers trace patterns into the water, feels the liquid grow thick and clinging, he smiles and rises, letting the water lap over the words formed deep in the sand-

 _I love you_.


	169. AI AU V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> white-throated-packrat asked: Newt/Hermann -- Pacific DRM -- Hermann's got a sweet robot body, but does he have to program it himself to get anything resembling a sex drive? How hilarious/awkward is it for him to ask Newt (and friends? Tendo? Mako?) for all the baseline data he needs to get that to work?

His body is perfect, if not from Newton’s original design, then by his constant drive to improve- the pressure sensors evenly spread throughout his body, sharp and sensitive on his hands and face and feet-

But not between his legs.

Newt- perhaps from a wish not to make him uncomfortable, perhaps from some hitherto unseen prudishness, had not given him genitals- leaving that to Hermann to puzzle out; he is aware this is a particularly sensitive part of the human body, and has worked out some preliminary designs, but has not yet quite certain how to attach the rather- odd looking parts to his smooth, featureless, _simple_ body;

But certain things are- expected as part of a relationship, particularly a relationship such as Newt and he are quickly approaching; it is nothing he feels the need for, but when he thinks of how happy Newt will be, he can understand perhaps some of the appeal for the- _act_.

He decides on a retracting design; works on a soft, flesh-like texture for the- extruding parts, and covers them tightly with pressure sensors, trying to mimic the spread of nerve endings across the head and stem,

He considers adding a vulva, to have the best of both worlds, but the thought is vaguely uncomfortable- it is a simpler and more streamlined design that the penis, but the idea of having it as part of his body just feels- wrong; and he gets no further than a few sketches before he shelves the project indefinitely;

He settles on more sensors in the area, a slight suggestion of testicles and the cleft of a buttock, it’s somewhat more lifelike, and the effect, when he pulls his clothes back on, it's a general improvement and Hermann is very satisfied.


	170. Vegas Marriage AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Would you continue the the Vegas Married AU, please?

Newt wants to order breakfast to their rooms, but Hermann wrinkles- not only his face, but his entire body at the thought of staying another minute in heir admittedly rather rank rooms- and Newt has to admit the evidence of their last evening rather cuts his appetite;

They go down to the dining room- which is thankfully almost empty this late in the day, Hermann says nothing at first, but makes a beeline for the tea caddy,

Newt gets them both waffles and eggs, and two mugs of coffee in case Hermann comes to his senses and gets a proper after-binge-drink;

Hermann drinks the coffee and the tea in the end, eats the waffles and inhales the eggs, and seem to come to life a little afterwards;

He blinks at Newt, eyes clearing a little, “You are- you said you were here for a conference, I think?”

Newt nods through his mouthful of eggs, “Yeah,” Hermann pulls a face at the mouthful of half-crewed food, Newt swallows hurriedly, “Deep sea biology,” he frowns at Hermann, “I don’t think you were there,” How did they meet again-

"Hardly," Hermann steals his mug and swallows another mouthful of coffee, "I was with an astrophysics team, we had-" he pulls a face- "won the pleasure of a week in this place,”

"Dude," Newt grins, "That’s awesome, what did you do- find life on Europa?"

Hermann’s frown dies a little, maybe impressed he knew that much, “Not quite, but I was part of the team to make a probe to go there- didn’t we meet in that dreadful bar- the one with all the naked women?”

Newt shrugs, “Which one?” There was a criminal dearth of naked guy bars in their side of Vegas,

"How do I know?" Newt smiles, “Glad we went to that bar, whatever it was,” He raises his mug in a toast,

Hermann frowns for a moment, “You- don’t mind?”

Newt shrugs, “I’m ready to give it a go if you are- I’ve been stuck in MIT for years, could do with a change- where are you from anyway-“

"Cambridge-"

"Seriously? Dude, that’s awesome- so, seriously, if you want to give this a try, I’m good for it-"

"I barely know you-"

"Nah, you just can’t remember me," Newt grins, "We were drunk, remember? But you must have liked me a lot if we got hitched,"

Hermann doesn’t answer at once, eyes trained on Newt, not looking away, Newt fidgets a little because, if Hermann doesn’t want this it’s kinda going to be a bit of a blow-

Then he shrugs, “Why not, my house is three times too big for me, I can spare some space, and you can share the mortgage,”

Newt grins, “Awesome!” He holds up his hand for Hermann to high-five;

Hermann doesn’t quite get the idea, but Newt can work with this.


	171. Dragons AU IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: More of Newmann dragons AU please? :3

Newt knows nothing about the other creatures who share their world- only knowing his own oddity and those of his family; and it is up to Hermann, when they return to the university after a _very_ relaxing and _satisfying_ weekend, to introduce Newt to the other members of their little community.

They pass the little, squabbling pack of werewolves- Raleigh and Mako and Chuck- irritated and snapping without their elders- Pentecost and Herc- to keep them in line;

The bearblooded Russians smile when they see them, Hermann puts his arm around Newt, and sees their smiles broaden- he will have to explain later, but it is worth it,

The three strange, half-fey triplets, their eyes wide and unblinking, smiling in unison when they see Newt and recognise a fellow inhuman.

There are many of them, living quiet, invisible lives; supporting each other and helping each other stay under the radar; Hermann has been one of the lucky ones, never being alone in his lack of humanity- like Newt has been, for so long-

But he had never met another dragon, estranged from his snarling, vicious family, he had met kelpies and weres and even true-blooded fey, but dragons had always been rare, preferring the wilder parts of the world, where they didn’t need to act;

Newt tightens his grip on his arm, and leans in, and heat that had nothing to do with flame warms him from within.


	172. Werewolf/Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> infamousbloodevoker asked: Super cliche werewolf/vampire AU.

The television is on when Newton comes home; Hermann looks up from his laptop as he pads in- it should be impossible for a wolf the size of a small horse to look sheepish, but Newton manages the feat;

He’s muddy to the knees, wet with rain and dew and steaming, Hermann tuts and shakes his head, shifting his feet so that Newt can lie down at his feet, sprawling out until his huge paws almost touch the television, his great, shaggy head warming Hermann’s cold feet.

"Did you have a good run?" Hermann lies down so he can scratch Newton’s back,

His tail thumps the ground with the force of a sledgehammer, he murmurs something deep in the back of his throat, Hermann feels it reverberate through his fingers, Newt lifts his head and rolls over, tugging the blanket on the couch with his teeth;

Hermann yelps as he slides off the couch, flopping down the short drop onto Newton’s furry body;

"Oh _gott_ you stink,” Hermann tries to pull away, is pinned to the floor by Newt’s great paw,

He could pull free, huge as Newt is in this body, Hermann could restrain him easily; but he lets Newt curl up into him, grumbling and shoving his face away as he drools and slobbers over him,

Hermann sighs, and gives up, leaning into the sweet warmth of Newt’s body, the overwhelming heat of his great, boiling body, soaking into the dead cold of his own;

He can feel the beat of his heart, the pulse of his blood deep under his fur and muscle; as strange as his body is, he smells the same; the appealing, eager scent of a living, warm creature-

Hermann pushes the urges away, they have an arrangement, but Newt doesn’t like giving blood like this, he closes his eyes and enjoys the comfort of a living, breathing body against his.


	173. Chubby cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can I have some chubby/Newt cuddles for Hermann after like a junkfood binge? please pretty please

Newt mumbles something vaguely protestative when Hermann slides in beside him, but doesn’t complain further or roll away;

He’s been at Tendo’s special stocks again, in an open port, Tendo is the one who gets all the black market junk food and Newt has been- hmm, _partaking_.

Hermann goes only as far as his cheek to kiss him, the faint smell of grease and vinegar putting him off Newt’s mouth, but his hand buries itself under the covers, finding its way through the layers of clothes to the soft, warm skin underneath-

Newt yelps and tries to wriggle away, but Hermann pulls him back into the hollow of his body, getting both hands around him, dipping under his waistband and squeezing eagerly, making Newt yelp;

"You’re hands are freezing-" Newt tries to squirm free, only managing to elbow Hermann in the shoulder;

"Ow," Hermann growls, "Let me warm them- there is nothing in the Shatterdome warmer than this, right here-" He squeezes again, Newt grumbles;

"You do that again I’m gonna puke on you,"

"Then you shouldn’t eat so much," he’s so _soft_ , so tender and warm; Hermann can feel the taut tension of his stomach- “You’re so _full_ ,” he purrs in Newt’s ear.

"Prev," Newt rolls over, finds his hand and closes his fingers around his, his fingers are still sticky,

"Disgusting," Hermann comes in so close their noses bump together;

"You just want me for my body," Newt grins,

"All the more right now," Hermann agrees, and presses their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss.


	174. Reincarnation V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: First off I do enjoy your writings for your prompts! But simply adore the reincarnation story prompt. Would it be interesting since Newt kinda has a moment where he does something in his past incarnation (either work up a memory or playing an instrument.) After which both he and Hermann are stunned.

There is a small party after the landing; they won’t be doing anything until the lander’s properly positioned, and after three years of work they deserve a little time off;

Hermann pauses to adjust Newt’s jacket, Newt tweaks his tie, he smiles; “Hey, big night for the big guy,”

They kiss; the entirely world glows gold, just for them; and it dawns on Hermann that in a moment, he will introduce Newton as his partner, not his friend or colleague but- his partner-

He will meet his colleagues and workmates and superiors and say ‘Yes, this is Newton, my fiancee, the marriage will be in spring, we think; yes, of course you’ll be invited-'

And some of the old guard will raise eyebrows and shake their heads, but most of them- won’t care, he’ll have congratulations and smiles and slaps on the back and jokes and- for the first time, the first time in eternities, he won’t have to be afraid.

 

* * *

 

It goes well, Newt has always been a little rough around the edges, but among the eccentrics of Hermann’s team he fits right in, and is quickly sharing favourite animes and monster movies; watching him laugh and mingle, Hermann isn’t sure he can entirely blame the two glasses of champagne for the irrepressible smile on his lips;

"Hey doctor Gottlieb," Hermann turns, and sees one of his junior researchers, rather tipsy and leaning heavily on her girlfriend’s arm, "Didn’t your boyfriend say he was awesome on the piano? ‘cause we found one back here,"

Hermann frowns, “That was a long time ago-” a very long time-

"Can’t have been that long," Someone else climes in, he takes Newt’s arms and starts pulling him over to Hermann and the two women, "Come on, we could do with something other than this elevator music-"

Newt is going red with embarrassment, Hermann is torn between interjecting and letting him reap the rewards of his boasting, “I’m really not that good-” he tries, but they’ve all see the piano, and are all but frog-marching him over to it,

"Come, on," the researcher grabs his hand and pushes him to sit down on the stool, "Play something!"

Newt looks down at the keys; he glances from one side of the little crowd to the other, eyes resting pleadingly on Hermann,

Hermann just smiles;

Newt sighs and closes his eyes, spreading his fingers out on the keys;

And plays.

There are no recordings of Mozart’s own music, he died before anyone could memorialise his genius on anything but paper, but as Newt gently presses each key in turn, pushes the pedals, slowly falls into- almost a trance, as he plays, the music fills the room, floods out into the corridor, rich and welling and warming as mulled wine for the soul;

There is almost an exhalation of pleasure, as everyone basks in the sheer beauty of the music, Hermann is almost about to close his eyes to better enjoy it- when he sees Newt’s face;

It’s twisted up and wretched, Newt is chewing on his lip bloody- eyes almost screwed shut- almost crying-

Hermann hurries over, grabs Newts hands and forces them off the keyboard, closing the piano with a clack;

"That’s enough," Hermann says sternly, "It’s getting late, we’ll have to be going-"

There is some grumbling, a few calls for more, but no one stops them when Hermann pulls Newt out into the bathroom, still holding his hands;

The tears are rolling down his face when Hermann closes the door with his elbow, he lets go of Newt’s hands and they tremble, lost;

Hermann pulls him in, arms coming up around Newt, feeling the first sob tear free against his chest, “Shh, shh,” Hermann whispers, “it’s okay;”

"It was awful," Newt looks up; his face is wet and bright red, "Awful,”

"You were wonderful," Hermann tries to wipe the tears from his eyes, and they just keep coming,

Newt shakes his head, face screwing up again, “I couldn’t- it was all wrong, I couldn’t play properly- I knew how it was meant to go and I just- couldn’t-“

"It was still beautiful," but the consolation falls flat even to Hermann’s ears, because if that was Newt playing badly- what had he been capable of when he had been good-

No one had ever forgotten Mozart, hundreds of years later,

Hermann sighs and puts his arms around Newt, letting him slump and cry against him, mourning his loss- the losses of a thousand lifetimes.


	175. The Shogunate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hermann is a music composer and Newt is a lyricist. They are forced to work together in a new project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Did you mean the [Topsy-Turvy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Topsy-Turvy) AU? Now with 100% less orientalism!)

It’s a difficult balance, and sometimes Hermann admits he would have liked to just scrap the whole Japanese angle and stick with the bureaucratic mockery; but Newt is incredibly enthusiastic, gabbling to Miss Mori in broken Japanese and carrying a sword around;

It’s absurd, but his work has been exceptional, and sometimes, when they run a rehearsal it’s a fight to get through the production without the entire cast crumbling into peals of laughter; and it's those moments, when they are struggling to keep a straight face and Hermann is fighting to remember where his fingers were on the keys, that makes it all worth it.

Finally, Miss Mori is satisfied with the accuracy of the costumes and the production, Newt has stopped scrapping lines and rewriting them from scratch, and Hermann has been roundly banned from going anywhere _near_ the piano until opening night, and even Mr Pentecost, their patron, is hiding a smile against his collar when he heads out the night of their final dress rehearsal;

The first night is so packed they run two extra productions later in the week to meet demand, they even run a special Japanese language production for visiting guests and dignitaries- translated by Mako despite Newt’s attempts to help- they fumble their way through the incomprehensible script, desperately eying their prompters and probably butchering the pronunciation- but that’s all part of the fun for the dignitaries and to watch the stern, solemn men and women all but rolling in the chairs is deeply rewarding; and Hermann counts the night a success.

He and Newt sit in the royal box to watch the final performance- packed to the rafters, as usual, Hermann’s music, Newton’s lyrics, the beautiful costumes, the roars of laughter-

Miss Mori coming forward for her last bow in her kimono, spinning her fan with a flourish and laughing as their conductor- Mr Beckett, jumps on stage and lifts her up to the spotlight, Miss Mori laughing and throwing her hands out as the cheers built to shake the roof;

Something warm touches his hand, Hermann looks down, and sees Newt’s fingers sliding between his; he looks up, and Newt smiles- not his usual brash grin, but an almost tentative smile, his fingers shivering between Hermann’s,

Hermann blinks, then smiles as well, and as the applause builds for the final performance of  _The Shogunate_ he leans over, and Newt leans over, and just the curtains fall- their lips meet.


	176. Clairvoyant AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: hermann is an actual clairvoyant

After ten years working this job, Newt thinks he must have pretty much given up on ever really finding anything new- it’s dispiriting, miserable, what had begun as an enthusiastic search for the supernatural has become a crusade to expose the corrupt, cruel bastards who fleece wounded people; it’s a good thing to do, but the misery sits heavy in his stomach;

He’d almost given up hope-

But then there's this guy, _this guy_ \- Hermann Gottlieb; Newt wasn’t expecting anything too bad with this guy, he was one of those quiet fanatics who believed completely in his own abilities, the kind of guy who asked for anything people could spare, and sometimes worked for free; his kind didn’t hunt down little old ladies and the shattered parents of dead kids and ask for a hundred thousand for a few minutes of humming and weird voices, at least;

And he agreed to _everything_ ; double-blind tests, random people Newt had checked were complete strangers, any setting, no restrictions, he _believed_ ;

And Newt felt kinda bad, because what if he managed to convince this guy it was all in his head- he didn’t have much else in his life; no job, no family, a busted leg, and he really believed he was helping these people, if he started to think he had been inadvertently _lying_ -

But Hermann just smiled when Newt tried to give him outs, assured him he would be fine, he sits straight and confident at the table, waiting for the first client to walk in, “I don’t lie,” He says suddenly, Newt turns, and the guy is staring steadily at him, “Poetry, promises, these are lies- what I see, it’s the truth- true as prime numbers, or the formula of Pi.”

Newt can’t help but smile because- seriously? “No one said you were, dude; let’s see you give it your best shot,”

Hermann smiles, and settles in to wait.

 

* * *

 

And Newt stares, at some point, his mouth has opened and he just sits there like an idiot, watching Hermann quietly work his way through the clients,

Not all of them have dead relatives and friends to speak to, some he talks to about their lives, their goals, what they should do with themselves;

But some do want to talk to the dead and every time- _every_ time- he’s right; often there’s no time between the person sitting down and him starting to speak- he breaks every rule of cold reading, he makes completely bizarre assumptions- the young man is here to talk about his dead newborn, the teenager about their dead mother, he doesn’t lead in with questions of even let them speak much-

And every time, he’s right.

No one, _no one_ has ever been able to get 100% on cold reading- let alone over and over with people Newt _knows_ he has never seen before-

The people leave happily, some wiping away tears, but all of them smiling, and looking into their wet, glowing faces, Newt feels something flicker to life, something which had almost gone out inside him- _wonder_ -

 

* * *

 

Hermann sits up when Newt comes in, grips his cane and gets to his feet; “Did I convince you, doctor?”

Newt isn’t sure what to say, just looking at this awkward, angular, strangely beautiful man, smiling at him, his eyes steady and calm and so _sure_ -

"I wasn’t sure of the truth myself," Hermann steps closer, "I am a doctor too you see- in Mathematics, but I also have the deepest respect for the scientific method, I tested myself, over and over, before I dared to believe what I could do was- not a delusion,"

Newt nods, manages a smile, “Yeah, I think I see that,” he shifts, “Look, you’ve been great with this, but do you mind hanging around? I want to go through some more- serious tests- MRIs and scans and- everything, for when you’re doing what you do, if we can find out how-“

"It will be a great service," Hermann agrees, "I tried to do the same but-" he sighs, "My father is a scientist, he was very- disappointed, after that I had trouble finding anyone who would listen;"

Newt grins, “Well, they’ll listen now.” He opens the door for Hermann to follow him out, “Hey, Hermann?”

Hermann turns, questioningly,

"Newt grins, "Before you get world famous and everything, and think I’m just after you for your fame, do you want to get a coffee sometime?"

Hermann smiles, and nods.


	177. Ugly Duckling AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> omg its so awesome how people have been prompting you so many fairy tale stuff haha so here is another one: newmann higschool ugly duckling au!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (basically flapper Hermann [here](http://alienfirst.tumblr.com/post/103265449834/so-let-me-explain-this-one-the-last-giveaway-i), only with a peacock feather in his headband)

 

Hermann sits down in front of the mirror, and makes himself meet his own eyes;

He is not beautiful; he has tried not to care, to make something of himself besides his looks, but just for once-

Newton does not care, it is one thing Hermann is grateful for; for all he tears Hermann’s essays and calculations apart when they work together, he has nothing but praise for Hermann’s appearance- _gorgeous, sexy,_ the incomprehensible _I’d lick you if I didn’t think you’d melt,_

Hermann smiles, Newt wouldn’t care- but maybe Hermann wanted to do something for him; for the prom.

For the first time, Hermann had been invited; Newt hadn’t been reluctant, had smiled and leaned in and kissed him when Hermann said _yes of course if we must_ -

Hermann picks up his hairbrush and starts on his hair, brushing it carefully; he closes his eyes and gently dampens his hair, drawing it back out of his face,

He closes his eyes and dips his fingers into slick facial cream, dabbing on his cheeks, his forehead, his chin; his works it in carefully, releasing the slight, sweet smell of lilies, it’s soothing on skin still sensitive from his last shave;

He leaves it the precisely recommended four minutes before wiping off the excess, and turning to the foundation cream;

It smooths out his face, softens the too-hard lines of his mouth and eyes; his skin seems to glow a little as he adds a touch of blush on his cheeks, heightening his cheekbones and bringing life into his skin;

He pays particular attention to his eyes, Newt has always rained undeserved praise on them, maybe for once he can maybe reflect some part of that in truth; he is maybe a little heavy with the eyeshadow, but after a few moments of carefully examining the deep, subtle umbra it has given to his eyes, and hovering uncertainly with a damp tissue- uncertain if to wipe it clear and try again or just leave it and maybe- work with the rest to bring it up to a standard;

He chooses the latter, adding a little more colour to his cheeks, smoothing the shade from blush to paleness, a contrast that just- works; Hermann deftly unscrews the top of mascara and closes first one eye, then the other; just enough to add volume and definition, flickering like the shadows of butterfly wings;

He sorts his way through the lipstick, hesitates over the lighter, subtle colours before sliding daringly towards the brighter, vivid hues he had loved but never dared wear;

The touch of it is wax, rich in taste as in colour;

He isn’t sure about the dress, the demur grey dress he had been planning to wear is considered, toyed with, held up and finally discarded;

The deep blue waits on its hanger, from when he had bought it in a near panic- enamored with its colour, the delicate shape, the daring cut- as though somewhere inside him he knew, he would be brave enough to wear it.

 

* * *

 

Newt is well dressed, and Hermann is glad he has made an effort, he looks wonderful in his soft dark shirt, his neat pants, his shoes polished and sharp, he looks up and starts to smile-

And his mouth opens,

Hermann feels himself blush under the foundation, raises a hand to settle his hair and the small band he had bought at the craft fair, “It’s not too much, is it?” The feather had been the perfect shade of blue for his dress, he hadn’t been able to resist-

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Newt grins, starts out with a hand extended, then draws it back as though afraid he’d- smudge him somehow; “You’re gorgeous!”

Hermann touches his hair again, fiddles with the pearls, and gives a small, happy smile.


	178. King of the Night, Stacker/Herc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I know you mostly write newmann... But could you maybe write a little something about the stacker/herc thing in king of the night???

And yes, perhaps Herc had been a bit quick to judge- but after see so many of these toff throw away of lives of men that were worth ten of them, how could he not be- Earl Pentecost had been young and quiet when he had led them into battle in the Crimea, voice steady and calm as he gives his orders; deals with Herc’s glowering insubordination and treats everyone with the same ready respect;

And maybe Herc starts to like him then;

If not then, then after the battle, with their battalion the least bloodied out of that hideous day, due to Pentecost’s steady presence and willingness to _listen_ when Herc told him they could make the shots from that ridge- a protest so pointless he only made it for them men- so they could see he had at least tried-

And Pentecost had listened;

 

* * *

 

He had liked him back, Herc was sure- although Pentecost as so reserved it was hard to tell, he had chosen him to come with him when he was sent on a diplomatic mission to the islands of Japan;

And maybe it was then that liking had become something more, in those endless weeks at sea, watching the straight-laced, perfectly turned-out Earl of Pentecost lean over the rail six or seven time a day, and take nothing but biscuit and weak tea- seasickness would humanise any man, and the long hours spent on deck, trying to distract the man with from his sickness with chess or cards or tales from the colonies;

Pentecost’s quiet voice, telling him stories of the quiet of endless halls, expectation, duty- the freedom of the world as he become an officer; his cautious, careful smile- his clear joy as seeing the endless, beautiful world awakening something in Herc’s jaded soul;

And if not then, then the night of the storm- the typhoon that roared through Tokyo, Herc working with the local men and women to shore up buildings and evacuate the worse-hit areas, and Pentecost-

Pentecost wading into the floodwater, with nothing but a rope around his waist, tied to a tree that was even now bending under the strain as the waters wasted the soil from it’s roots-

Herc had grabbed the rope before it gave, screamed in garbled Japanese for help- then people there were small, but they were strong, hold and steadying and finally- _finally_ hauling the Earl out, soaked and half drowned, a tiny, bedraggled figure in his arms;

Herc had staggered forward, taken him by the arms, Pentecost pale and shaken, forcing a weak smile and for a moment- the urge to come closer still, hold him and prove to himself that here’s _here_ -

But the moment is gone, and Herc steps back awkwardly; and Pentecost- _Stacker_ steps on up the planks towards the higher ground;

The sun breaks through the clouds, the world illuminated in strange, unworldly gold, and the little girl opens her eyes.

 

* * *

 

And that should have been the end. Their tour finished, the Earl returned to his land with his new charge, and Herc to his home, his son, his wife he hadn’t seen for three years and had- on that wet, stormy night- nearly forgotten;

His home, his pension, a quiet life raising his child-

And then the fire.

The two moments of Herc Hansen’s life, the storm where he came alive, and the fire where he died; crawling out of the inferno, carrying his screaming child-

He cannot tell if Angela’s screams were part of their night too- if she had woken or slept-

If he could have saved her, had he left Chuck to burn;

Chuck knows, and his silent hatred is all he will say to him;

And then there’s Pentecost- out of the same sunlight that had swallowed him back in Tokyo, a hand on his shoulder as he walks to find work at the docks-  _Captain, what are you doing here_ ,

He should have pulled free, kept his countenance, his dignity- but that solemn, calm face, the quiet concern- the one person in this world he would give a damn if he and Chuck lived or died-

It all comes out, and Pentecost takes him into an inn, into a backroom when the tears burn their way through his eyes and give him- some salve to his lost dignity;

 _Come with me_ , Pentecost stands stiff and steady, a lynchpin to the world, a fixed point in the chaos, _I am traveling Europe with my young ward, we could use a strong and trustworthy companion- there is no man I trust can much as you, Hercules_ -

 _My wife is dead, there is no one to care for my child- I cannot_ -

_Then bring him with us, he is a child of little Mako’s age and I would it that she had a companion;_

The world is a quieter place than it was in the army, they travel by carriage and new rail; and Chuck’s thin face fills out, his eyes brighten at the sights before him, he snipes and argues with Mako, and plays soldiers and chequers with her;

Mako smiles a little more, leaves Stacker’s coattails more often;

Herc smiles, talks long evenings with Stacker, remembering old days; Stacker’s own days after the war, his sister taking over the family’s political duties, freeing him to the duties of his landed seat, and the care of his ward;

But he never speaks of Herc’s days after the war, and Herc is deeply grateful; the past frozen behind his teeth, never to melt;

But sometimes on the mornings after a bad night- or when Chuck screams some new accusation- he is there, quiet supportive, a hand on his arm, a shoulder against his, a fixed point.

It can never be; his heart aches for it, for the comfort of another human being, the freedom to surrender that last scrap of dignity and hand himself wholly over to his dearest friend and just _rest_ -

But that last dignity is all he has left, and Stacker is painfully aware of the bonds of class that bind them- is too afraid of overstepping his bounds or putting Herc in a position that would dishonour him- to make the step;

His soul gnaws at him, begs freedom, and Herc grits his teeth and throws his shoulders back, stiffening his brittle spine;

And Stacker looks after him and sighs, cares for Mako and Chuck, plans his next journey in the hopes that perhaps a new sight will bring her joy- and peace to the heart of his brave, worthy, unhappy friend;

And Chuck and Mako exchange glances, because unless _they_ do something, this is going to go on for _years._


	179. Starvation AU I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I hope you dont mind i prompt this! An anteverse AU where human!newton discovers hermann being a kaiju long before the drift...? I kept wondering how would that played out. Maybe he finds hermann eating his samples in the middle of the night or something like that hahaha

Hermann was supposed to be here hours ago; normally Newt wouldn’t care, but of all the people working on the Jaeger project, Hermann has never been anything but absolutely on time- and bitching at Newt if _he’s_ not perfectly on time- the hard-assed pencilneck;

But here’s not there all day, and the next day; by the third day Newt is no longer entirely annoyed- and starting to get worried;

Hermann hadn’t looked well, last time Newt had seen him, limping and shuffling and not quite seeming to know what to do with himself when he wasn’t coding almost- lost;

He’s just had a delivery of samples- the first real one’s he’s had that he can really look at- and he just dumps them in the cold store, gets Hermann’s address from the database, and heads out;

Hermann had better be dead or dying when he gets there- who _knows_ what could happen to his samples by that time-

But Hermann was weak three days ago, he could have fallen down the stairs or been run over or- something- Newt’s stomach gnaws at him and he can’t help it, he kicks his vespa into gear and sets off;

Hermann’s flat is a little one, in a side street on the outskirts of Tokyo; the lights are on, even in the middle of the day, and the clenching in his guts get worse;

"Hermann," Newt hammers on the flat door- he’d managed to come in at the same time as someone else, and had found the right flat; "Hey- Hermann- you alive in there?"

There is no answer, Newt hesitates, but the lights are on, and no one’s seen him for three days, and he isn’t answering his phone, “Hermann- are you okay-” he bangs again,

Nothing- but when he sets his ear to the door he can faintly hear a shower dripping;

Newt looks at the door; he can go- get back to the Shatterdome, and his samples, and fucking _wreck_ them because he is seriously worried now- or he could-

Newt grits his teeth, closes his eyes, and sets his shoulder against the door;

The door is pretty solidly locked, which is a waste of time because otherwise it’s basically pasteboard, Newt gives it two good shoves, and a hinge cracks, and he can squeeze through-

 

There’s a Kaiju on the floor.

 

Newt freezes, his mouth flash-drying and his muscles freezing him in place- for a moment, he can hardly breathe, waiting for the thing to raise and tear him to pieces-

But the creature doesn’t move, and as the fear slowly loosens its grip, Newt can see it’s not going to-

He can see every bone in its body, one leg is twisted up under it atrophied and useless, and it’s breath is coming in deep, rattling gasps;

It’s dying.

Newt hesitates, then- because if he doesn’t he will never forgive himself- he takes a step forward, then another, then kneels down beside the creature;

It doesn’t move, it’s eyes are closed, it seems as though every ounce of its strength is concentrated on breathing- the desperate clinging to life-

The loud dripping sound catches his attention, and Newt looks over towards the open bathroom door, a bathrobe is discarded on the floor, Hermann’s stick lying in its folds;

 _No,_ Newt refuses to believe it believe it, but-

Well, he won’t even get to the truth unless he does something;

"Stay here," he tells the creature, getting up and running back down the stairs,

The creature hasn’t moved by the time he makes the trip to and from the Shatterdome, still breathing raggedly, stretched out on the floor;

It’s some kind of- miniature Kaiju, all long limbs and huge claws, thin tails coiled around itself, webbed spines flat along its back;

Newt sits down next to him and turns his head to the side- a snub, humanlike face, with a slightly protruding muzzle and huge eyes; he gets the mouth open, disgorging endless rows of razor sharp teeth;

Newt winces, wishing he had something better than surgical gloves to protect his hands, but digs out the first hunk of dripping flesh from its container;

It might be his imagination, but he thinks the narrow slits in the creature’s muzzle might have flared a little;

He slips the piece into its mouth, working its jaws to pulp it, fascinated despite himself at the sight of the thick muscle to torn to slivers by the needle-shape teeth;

He tips his head back, massages the creature’s throat to encourage him to swallow, finally the piece goes down;

He has worked two more chucks down its gullet before the creature seems to come back to life a little; he makes a soft, broken sound deep in its throat, and turns his head towards the new container Newt has opened;

Newt shifts him over, and lets the creature down its head inside; wet slopping noises come out as it eats, too weak even to gorge, just chewing weakly and swallowing over and over;

Newt gets two more containers of meat inside him, before the creature finally slumps down weakly, stomach swollen and distended under him before Newt turns him over to his side;

He finds a bed in a third room, grabs blankets and pillows and goes back to settle the creature in a makeshift nest- thin as he is, he cannot be regulating his body temperature properly-

He finds a fridge in the corner of the room, with nothing but a bottle of milk inside, he packs it with the rest of his containers for then the creature wakes up,

Then there is nothing to do but wait,

Newt sits beside the creature, looking down his narrow face, the slow shifting of his eyes behind their lids;

It’s insane, _Newt_ has to be insane but- those were Hermann’s clothes in the bathroom, his work in the laptops and notebooks, his cane on the floor, where the creature had emerged from the shower, had dropped the cane and bathrobe, crawled a little way, and passed out;

Newt touches the rough, dark skin, and hopes Herman has a pretty damn good explanation when he wakes up


	180. Timeslip AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How about a time displacement AU? Maybe Hermann's fashion sense is appropriate for his native time period.

Hermann cannot help but stiffen when Newt kisses him, sweet and hot and demanding because- _they are in full view-_ if anyone sees them-

Nothing; barely anyone looks at them, and those who do are smiling- it has been decades since people like him- he cannot even think the word, still- needed to live in fear.

But he had been- home, back then- long enough that the fear is rooted in his bones, takes precious seconds to relax and allow him to kiss back; and by then Newt has pulled away, looking confused and the beginnings of hurt.

Hermann swallows, and forces himself to move, closing the gap and leaning in, heart leaping as Newt smiles again, brightly, one hand coming up to cup his neck;

The sensitive touch makes him shiver, the fear trembles within him, and Hermann drags himself down in fits and starts- to press his mouth against Newt’s.

It has been more than a decade since he had tasted another man, warm and sweet and eager and hungry against him- and that time had nearly been his last;

He sometimes wonders what had happened to the boy, when the world had opened and swallowed him; his father’s plan for him had been dreadful enough- treatment that might as well have been living death; and he feels sick at what the poor boy- who had no rich family or connection to save him- must have suffered;

But he isn’t here, his father isn’t here, the whole miserable, poisoned world is behind him- lost in the past-

Hermann had sometimes wondered if he had been called for this era’s time of need- his numbers and calculations useless in his own time, priceless in this one-

But Newt kisses him again, and Hermann knows now- this is a gift, for him- the blessing of a god who was kinder than any of his prophets could have dreamed.


	181. Dragon AU V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: What if in Dragons AU another dragon appears and tries to court Newt? Or maybe wants to fight with Hermann so he can have Newt, without considering Newt's opinion on the matter?

Hermann lowers his head and snarls, lifting his spines and spreading his wings- Newt bares his teeth as well, but the interloper just hunches to make himself larger and Newt backs down, sliding half under Hermann’s front legs;

Hermann draws his lips back in a smile, and the intruder snorts, irritated; cowed as Newt is, he’s still making his opinion clear- he wants nothing to do with this upstart;

Their people are rare, solitary- most of their local families have already interbred, and the chance at a newcomer has draw them some unwanted attention.

And of course, who wouldn’t want Newton, as chattering and irritating as he can be; he is vivacious and friendly, and beautiful with his sleek body and neat horns; his broad wings are exotic and entrancing after being so used to the extended spines and ripples which are the dominant wing shape here;

The newcomer stalks, snorting, puffing himself out, trying to show off, even as Newt buts his head against Hermann’s side and make it clear he wants nothing more from the idiot than for him to just _go_ -

Then, without warning; the intruder strikes; he lunges on a turn and Hermann barely has time to beat his wings and get himself up to meet the miserable sod’s attack directly.

Their claws meet with a clatter, the bastard’s head snaps out and dives for Hermann’s bad leg even as Hermann gets a good bite into his wing-frill-

Newt’s claws come down hard on his muzzle, knocking him aside and pinning him down;

Hermann rolls and gets a grip on the arsehole’s back, using his weight to pin him down and keep him from savaging Newt, who digs his thumbclaws in the hollow just in front of the dragon’s eyeballs-

"I said _fuck off!_ " Newt bares long teeth and flares his wings, tail beating the patched earth angrily, "If you won’t fucking listen, I’ll carve it across your eyes- _motherfucker_ -“

The intruder makes a weak, croaking noise, trying to shake Newt free, and freezing when Hermann sinks his claws in, and Newt digs in harder with his own, “I said,” Newt snarls, _"Fuck off_!” A burst of flame escapes his jaws, and the creature whines and tries to turn his face away from the roasting heat;

"Leave," Hermann growls, "Never come back- we may be the only ones of out kind here- but there are others who will make your life _very miserable_ once they hear of your behaviour;”

The sod whines and growls and mutters imprecations and threats and finally Newt rakes him across an eye to get the message across;

They let he go, wailing and fluttering and half-blinded by its own blood;

"Bastard," Newt mumbles, settling back into the sand, "Thinking he’s some kind of big-shot, screwing with us;"

"You did beautifully," Hermann nuzzles him, and Newt rolls closer, sighing happily, "I believe that is the last we’ve seen of Hannibal Chau."


	182. Big Happy Kaiju Family XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Continuation of the Anteverse refugee AU with pregnant Newt? With their kids helping them and then being good brothers/sisters?

The news of more children is greeted with warmth and pleasure within the Hivemind, with exhausted resignation in the Shatterdome, and with unbridled delight among their children;

Dmitri is there the most regularly, but all their children takes turns so that they are never left alone- something Hermann is almost pathetically grateful for; he has no idea how Newton had been able to _cope_ when it was Hermann- he’s always on edge frightened that Newt will fall or be hit by a car or that- _something_ will happen and he will lose his mate or their just- conceived brood or _both-_

And when he becomes too panicked and overwhelmed, Dmitri or Stacker or someone will gently roll him over and pin him down and purr in his ear until he calms down.

Newt takes pregnancy better than Hermann- instead of immobilising him, it seems to give him endless energy; he potters around happily, starting endless new projects and forgetting or abandoning those not connected to his work;

Some of these are pretty good, and the children rope Hermann into finishing a few- a new room for the children, learning knitting from Raleigh to make blankets- to keep him too busy to fret.

Newt sighs happily, he’s been eating furiously- they both have- for days; the birth will not be long now, and for weeks afterwards all the food they will eat will only stay down long enough for their pups to become hungry; and then it will be given over to them- weeks without any real food for both of them;

But when he sees them, Dmitri and Stacker and the others are also feeding heavily, preparing to take turns with feeding and caring for their soon-to-be newborn siblings.


	183. Medical AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How about a Newmann AU where Hermann is a doctor or a surgeon and Newt is his nurse?

It’s something Newt has noticed, ever since their first explosive meeting and the thousand rows that followed, the dates, the arguments, the proposal, the constant snide remarks, the wedding, and the years that follow;

For all that for all Hermann is happy to poke holes at Newt’s theories, taste in films and dress sense - literally with the last one, when a particularly obnoxious tie met a sad fate at the hands of Hermann and a pair of scissors- there are some lines Hermann will not cross.

It’s after a night out- it’s a good night, some of the crew is out with them, a fun few drinks, a lot of laughter-

Some douchebags at the bar;

It’s nothing Newt isn’t used to- sneers, mocking laughter; so medical students from another hospital, laughing at who would want to be a _nurse_ \- what sort of faggy _girl_ would you have to be- wasting yourself when you could be a _doctor_ -

Alexis and Sasha start to get up, but before their amazing ambulance crew can get there- Hermann appears;

He swings his cane into the legs of the morons’ bar stools- one of them tips, over, knocking into the next and sending the row over like dominos, the students swearing and jumping free and falling over;

They start to vent their rage on Hermann, and Newt watches their faces slowly lose colour as they realise who they are talking to;

"And yes," Hermann says coldly, "Your supervisors _will_ be hearing about this; and as Westwood General is in the grip of a dire nursing shortage, they will be _delighted_ to hear how you have been contributing to it,”

If they are pale before, they are positively green now; Hermann takes Newt by the arm and gently leads him back to the table,

"You never said that," he blurts out, then they sit down,

"I believe I just did," Hermann picks up his glass and sips his beer,

"No, I mean, you never told me- I was wasting my time on being a nurse; or that I could do more-"

"And I never will," Hermann frowns at him, "Newton, there are hundreds of _utter idiots_ ,” he raises his voice, “who want to be doctors, there are only a handful of people who are able and willing to be nurses; if I had my way, you would be paid three times your salary and no idiots would ever suggest you were wasting your life,”

He looks at Newt’s stunned face, and smiles, “If anything, Newton, you are worth more than I am.”


	184. Magic AU III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bowlingforgerbils asked: how about the magical realism AU, except this time it's Hermann's turn to accidentally turn into something cute and furry.

It’s some kind of backlash, Hermann had been working on untangling the last magical shift and turning everyone back and he must have got _something_ loose- because it snaps back and hits him in the face;

So now there are two dormice.

Tendo, as one of the few people not dealing with a transformed best friend or lover or relation, takes charge of the two; two little mice in a shoebox are not the most taxing creatures in the world;

Hermann is slightly thinner and darker than Newt, eats a little less, but otherwise it’s hard to tell- they don’t fight or squeak, just eating quietly and companionably side-by-side, and curling up in a little fluffy ball together in the cotton wool and tissue paper to sleep.

As simple as Newt’s and Hermann’s minds are in these forms, they know each other, and they know they’re safe; they nuzzle and give each other tiny mouse-kisses and fluff their fur together against the non-existent cold; they eat sweet fruit and sleep deeply,

And when the spell finally wears off, and Newt and Hermann explode through the shoebox and blink up naked and tangled together from the remains of Tendo’s dresser-

The lines have been smoothed from Hermann’s forehead, from Newt’s face, they have both put on a little weight, and even Hermann looks a little rounder and happier; Tendo smiles,

"Had a good holiday?" He throws a pair of towels at them.

 

* * *

 

_[**infamousbloodevoker**](http://infamousbloodevoker.tumblr.com/) asked: The most recent dormouse!AU gave me diabetes and I demand you pay for the insulin I now require. But seriously that was fucking adorable._

_Thank you, have a little epilogue:_

 

It was almost a holiday, in the end; Hermann decides; stretching happily to work out the kinks of his huge and ungainly body; Newt sighs beside him, yawning and rolling over, and Hermann feels a pang at the soft, colourful curve of his suddenly hairless body,

He leans over, and presses a kiss to the lovely warm skin, and Newt squirms happily,

Hermann’s memories are a little foggy, but he remembers most of all the warmth, the satisfaction of being well fed and safe, the simple, pure love towards his fellows, curled in the hollow of his body, two little balls of fur, radiating warmth and happiness.

The Kaidenovskys turn back next, then Raleigh- and all the chocolate in the canteen disappears- the Hansens are next, much to Pentecost’s relief;

In the end, they get everyone back to normal, except for the librarian, who stubbornly remains an orang-utan.


	185. Werewolf/Vampire AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Oh wow the werewolf/vampire AU is great. Maybe a sequel (prequel?) about how came to their arrangement?

The pup is just about everything Hermann could have expected from a werewolf- loud, messy and irritating; he comes close to regretting his choice of housemate a dozen times in the first week alone, only kept from it by the comparative relief of not having to hide or fear being found out;

At least Newton is a late riser, and likes to play his revolting music late into the night instead of bothering Hermann during the day; and the annoyance of being distracting during his writing and star-gazing is overcome by the quiet during the day;

But sometimes, it’s cloudy, and Hermann is stuck without having anything new to write for his various columns or papers; and he comes down and joins Newton in the living room- if the mutt is not trying to make more of what he passes off as _music_ -

Hermann lived through the 1970s in London, he knows music.

They squabble over the channel changer until Newt puts on something insists he will live and besides- it’s _his_ tv, and Hermann sulks and pretends not to enjoy whatever it is until about half-way through, when he can’t help it any more;

And Newt grins the whole way through- dogs or man, it’s the same grin; Hermann tries to ignore him;

At first Newt sits on his armchair, then on the sofa, and Hermann doesn’t really notice until Newt closes the last few inches and shoves his heavy, shaggy head into his lap.

"Get _off_!” Hermann tries to shove Newt away, but he’s heavy in this form, his ears prick, he whines;

"Absolutely not! Shoo-" He tries again, Newt growls and closes his eyes, snuffling and starting to doze;

Hermann tries to squirm away, then gives up, grumbling to himself and folding his arms on Newt’s head; with a bit of stretching, he finds her can reach the remote control;

It must have taken Newt years to learn how to use the thing as a wolf, the plastic is scoured and the buttons pocked from his claws, Hermann sighs and changes the channel to _University Challenge_ ;

It’s only later, when the warmth of Newt’s body has sunken into his bones and his eyes are starting to close, that it occurs to him that he could have moved Newt at anytime- dead, he’s more than strong enough-

He sighs and shakes his head, closing his eyes and not wanting to admit that he has never felt more _alive_ than in the past few months together.


	186. Another Potter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Harry potter au where newt is a muggle

It was a dark and stormy night;

The weather had been getting worth- darker, more misty, Newt hopes this storm would clear it up- but it seems unlikely; the weather reporters speak hopefully of high pressure systems and look lost every day, bewildering that it _should_ be bright and sunny- but it wasn’t;

Newt starts at the rough knock at the door; this late, who would-

He opens the door, and _Hermann_ is outside;

Newt has thought about what he would say to that shitty, uppity, shithead _beautiful_ bastard, but in that moment, all of them flee his tongue, and Hermann  steps forward;

He’s limping.

"Newton- I know I have no right to ask this but- please- I have nowhere else to go and I can’t-" He voice breaks, "I can’t-"

Newt opens his mouth to tell him to _fuck right off_ \- go back to his perfect _magical_ world Newt had always known he had no chance to compete with, in the end-

"Okay, come on in," He says instead, and lets Hermann in;

He doesn’t have any luggage, but then, maybe Newt just can’t see it; he comes in and sits on the sofa- somehow, between walking in dripping wet and sitting down- he’s dried off completely, Newt can see the damp footsteps track in a few steps and disappear;

Newt follows him, and sits down opposite; he needs to say something but- for a moment he can’t help but just _look_ at Hermann, after so long;

He’s thinner, paler, his clothes are worn and there’s something wrong with his leg; he’s using an old stick- not a wand, some old stick he found in a hedge;

"I’m sorry," Hermann says bluntly, his eyes wide and lost, "I shouldn’t- it was a terrible mistake, I hurt you and left you and I- I think I always knew it was wrong- you were right."

It’s that last one that gets him, because for all the time they spent together, the years in the university, the years afterwards before Hermann left him for the magical world; Hermann had never admitted Newt was right about anything; “Herms-“

Hermann shivers slightly as the pet name, “It’s gone- mad over there;” he clasps his hands together, rocks a little backwards and forwards, “Some lunatics have come into power; they want to- kill or- or _worse_ anyone who comes from- from-“

"Muggles," He says it for him, that sickening revolting word- subhuman, less than, _muggle_ -

Hermann nods, “They were rounding up- everyone, I couldn’t- they got my leg,” he rubs his thigh, “they were going to- fuck, I can’t even say-” he chokes,

Newt comes and sits beside him, putting a hand on that thin, shivering shoulder;

Hermann lifts his head, his face damp, eyes red; Newt hesitates, then draws Hermann’s head down against his chest;

He holds him, shivering and- fuck, he’s so scared; and Newt can’t help but think of those stories of people who were drawn into faerie lands, enchanted by their beauty and charm- only to be trapped there forever and devoured.


	187. Immortal and Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newmann where one is immortal/invincible and the other keeps reincarnating to find him.

It’s been so long, they have a system now; it took centuries to slowly work out the best way of dealing with their- unique situation, but after so many- too many- wasted lives and decades, they have it more or less functional now;

The communications and records these days are wonderful- so many people posting about their newborn children, so many photographs-

But that would be too early, Hermann has to start nine months after Newton’s death- a miserable, wretched nine months that seem to get _harder_ ever time- checking registers, photographs, even hospitals; they can calculate it down to the month now, and Hermann has high hopes his calculations will get it down to a fortnight soon;

Then he finds him- it can take years, but eventually, he finds him- the bright, smiling little child, so very clever, the wonder of his classmates-

And as soon as Hermann has his name, he can pull back; keeping a safe distance and burying himself in work until-

Well, normally Hermann would keep it until Newton went to university, but he’s getting there faster and faster- at _fourteen_ this time, dear god- so at least after he’s turned eighteen- twenty if he can.

It never takes much- just a glance and Newton freezes; his eyes wide and stunned and- the memories- Hermann can’t imagine it, he’s had an eternity to makes his memories, store them and control them;

To have them all hitting you at once-

Hermann has to hurry forwards to catch him, ease him to a chair; Newt’s hand grabs his, holding so tight his knuckles go white;

Hermann smiles, settles close and doesn’t let go; and slowly, he sees the light slowly come back into Newton’s eyes, and tiny smile slowly start to bloom on his face.

He sits up, opens his mouth to say- something- but his voice fails, he tries a few times, then finally closes his mouth and grins, helplessly;

Hermann closes both hands around Newt’s, and can only smile back- the sweet joy building with the knowledge that his long, twenty-year isolation is finally, finally over.


	188. Dream Sharing AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Dreaming sharing au

Newt sighs as he opens his eyes, he just _couldn’t_ get to sleep, and Hermann had been asleep for a while by the time he finally dropped off;

He’s gone now, the dreamworld grey and foggy- the little odd houses colourless and lopsided; somewhere in Germany, Newt supposes; didn’t Hermann come from some tiny village like this?

He walks slowly, keeping his eyes out to see if the world becomes any clearer as he gets closer to Hermann- instead, the world fades further, starts being replaced with more vivid images of MIT as Newt’s own dreaming mind;

Has Hermann woken up? Newt looks around, down at the dull, fading ground, then looks up;

The sky is a dazzling, gorgeous blue; so vivid in contrast to the dullness of the world around him; as he looks up, he can see the faint trails of grey of his own dreamsky trying to intrude and not making any progress,

Newt smiles, and feels his feet lift off the ground.

He can’t fly as well as Hermann, although he insists he flies more _realistically_ , he beats his arms and tries to find non-existing thermals to gain height;

But as he goes up, Hermann’s mind is stronger and he starts floating more freely, even as the sky above darkens steadily, until the first stars start shining through;

He finally finds Hermann, floating high about their dreamworld, gazing down at the flickering lights of the aurora; he looks over as Newt joins him; and smiles;

Newt smiles back, looking down at perfectly detailed, gorgeous globe below them; between the pair of them, the beauty is breathtaking.


	189. Ghost AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: After the closure of the breach, both Newt and Hermann die because of consequences of the drift, but stay as ghosts to celebrate and dance with everyone (including all the pilots) at the party later.

Hermann laughs as they take the last dance together, Newt’s hands strong and warm on his, Hermann moving smoothly and easily in his arms; Hermann smiles, he looks so _happy_ -

It’s funny, Newt doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy, but then there hasn’t been much for them to be happy about, in the last ten years;

Everybody looks happy, even the exhausted pilots and engineers who are almost asleep on their feet; Tendo laughs and claps them both on the back, and Newt’s smile fades a little at how- dead - the sensation is becoming.

Hermann’s hands are still solid and real, but everything else is becoming- colder, emptier around them;

"Newt?" Hermann’s voice is soft, and maybe it’s just the contrast, but the sound around them if fading too- as though coming from so much further away;

He forces a smile- and it’s not that much effort to force it- yes, he’s have liked to stay, but leaving like this-

He’d always thought he’d go in a suitably rockstar fashion, but he couldn’t have imagined anything like this;

"I wonder what they’ll say when they get our- our bodies," it’s a bit hard to admit it, but getting easier,

They’re dead, after all, what is there to be bothered about?

Hermann smiles, and pulls him close, Newt smiles up and him, and Hermann’s mouth meets his, warm and real and alive, even as the world slips away around them.


	190. King of the Night, Stacker/Herc II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hermann and Newt are kid!mako/chuck/raleigh(whichever of those) fairly oddparents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (King of the Night ‘verse)

"No, feet forwards, like this," Hermann demonstrates, hooking his cane over the table,

Mako and Charles- Chuck, as the insufferable boy insists- copy him; “Good, now, one-two-three, one-two- three-“

Newt takes him in his arms and they slowly demonstrate a few steps of a waltz,

"Now, you try,"

Mako puts her hand sceptically on Chuck’s side, and takes his hand, they manages two steps with both of them trying to lead before Mako steps on Chuck’s foot and they nearly overbalance;

"No- no-" Hermann lets go of Newt’s hand and turns, "Mako, you lead, Chuck, you have your turn afterwards,"

Chuck pouts, but changes his grip; Newt hums the bars of the waltz to get them in time, and they try again.

This time they get about five steps in before Chuck missteps and kicks Mako’s ankle; she yelps and Chuck gasps “Sorry-“

"Both of you stop," Hermann sighs and takes his cane, leaning on it exasperated, "What is with you two today? Your minds are anywhere but here,"

Neither of them answer, looking down at their feet; Newt walks up to them, “Don’t pay attention to Hermann,” He ignores Hermann’s glare, “He’s not angry, he’s just being a prig- really, what’s the matter?”

Chuck keeps staring sullenly at his feet, but Mako’s eyes slowly drift up to meet him, Newt smiles encouragingly;

"Father and Herc are- unhappy," he ventures finally,

Hermann glances at Newt and sighs, mentally scrapping his teaching plans for the day, “Let’s all sit down,”

They end up on the hotel room’s rather squashy sofa, Newt half in Herman’s lap, Mako and Chuck almost on top of each other, Newt puts an arm over the back of the sofa- not close enough to touch, but there to be encouraging;

"They’re stupid," Chuck mutters, Hermann is about to say something about insults, but Newt elbows him surreptitiously, "They think we don’t know,"

"Don’t know what-" Newt starts, and it’s Hermann’s turn to cuff him lightly on the back of the head,

Newt glares, Hermann ignores him, “About Hansen and Earl Pentecost,”

"Oh that," Newt rolls his eyes, "There’s people living under the sea who know about-"

Hermann nudges him again, “ _Exactly_ ,”

Newt looks between him and the crestfallen children, and light dawns, “Oh!”

Hermann settles back, Mako nods, “They are unhappy, and will not do anything, perhaps if we do something-“

"Lock them in a cupboard together?" Newt suggests smiling;

"We tried that," Chuck sighs, "but father broke the door down,"

"Hmm," Newt looks thoughtful and Hermann’s stomach sinks with a sudden sense of dread, "Maybe we could get them into a boat, and push them onto lake Geneva? We could light little candles in cups  and put them out- for ambiance-"

"Sensei gets seasick," Mako sighs,

"What about a nice dinner, we organise something, don’t turn up, and they have to stay in a romantic restaurant together-"

"They would worry about us,"

"If we lock them in their box together during a performance, they will not want to disturb everyone by breaking out;" Hermann suggests, despite himself,

Chuck and Mako look at each other, considering,

"If we do it in the second half, when you have that romantic aria;" Newt continues slowly,

"And we could have drinks and- chocolates sent up," Chuck nods, warming to the idea,

"And not let them out until they talk to each other," Mako agrees,

Hermann can’t help but smile, as they all put their heads together and plot out details.


	191. Alice in Wonderland AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newt is the dormouse, Hermann the march hare and Tendo is the mad hatter. Modern alice in wonderland au?

Newt plays with his fur, gently pulling the brush through it, humming softly into the crook of Hermann’s neck;

His ears flick in response, shivering a long body shiver as Newt starts against from the tips, brushing slowly down to the curve of his head, the back of his neck.

Hermann sighs happily, and Newt sees his eyes slowly drift closed; Newt smiles, easing him down to the tabletop; the brush migrates to his neck, brushing circles as Hermann unbuttons his shirt, opening it to let Newt work over the soft nap of his back.

He’s almost asleep when Newt ends, and lays the brush down, curling up close and warm next to him;

Hermann sighs happily, nuzzles the sensitive circles of Newt’s ears, one hand drifting down to rub slowly at Newt’s belly,

The sun and the moon are still, the day is dark regardless, Tendo is asleep in his chair with his hat over his face, Hermann’s legs move slowly, but the motion doesn’t bother Newt closing his eyes happily,

Everyone, in the end, needs to sleep.


	192. Starvation AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talk-newty-to-me asked: What happens when Hermann wakes up in the starving kaiju!hermann AU? 
> 
> Anonymous said: Now I really want to hear Hermann’s explanation when he wakes up to Newt too!
> 
> Anonymous said: Continuation of the Anteverse AU where Newt finds out about Hermann: Hermann wakes up, panics and seriously hurts Newt; Newt wants to hide it from the others but Hermann now only cares about Newt’s health.

The world comes back in shades of grey, Hermann groans; his whole body _aches_ and his stomach feels sore and sensitive-

But not empty; the dully, draining hunger that had slowly devoured him over ten years- is gone, and his muzzle is full of the hot smell of _meat_ and _food_ -

Hermann opens his eyes, and colour returns to the world, a blur of confusing light, he blinks, and Newton’s face swims into view,

He blinks again, Newt is pale and stressed, doesn’t look like he’s been sleeping- have they fallen asleep in the lab again-

"Newton?" He tries, it comes out in a thick croak, "What happened?"

"Fuck," Newt runs his fingers raggedly through his hair, "Jesus _fuck_ , it’s you- it’s really you- fuck-“

"What’s me?" Hermann sets his arms under him- sits up-

His arms.

Hermann looks down at the thin, spindly limbs, four three fingered hands, each tipped with a glossy black claw;

Horror explodes inside him, Hermann starts back; trying to- run, somehow-

He tangles himself in the blankets, kicks and feels it tear, but can’t get free, he rolls, and the fear claws into his throat and blot the world out in panic;

Newt’s warm, solid weight hits him on his back, grabbing his shoulders and holding him still;

For a moment, the terror is so bright that _that creature_ lifts his head, ready to lash out and bite and kill and-

And even the _creature_ cannot see Newt as a threat, and slowly, the fear begins to die; Hermann huddles on himself, shivering; Newt hesitates, then shifts a little closer, carefully untangling the blanket from Hermann’s claws and spines and tucking a fresh one around his shoulders;

Hermann cannot meet his eyes, the shame and guilt sinks dull and heavy in his belly,

Newt’s hand touches his cheek, and turns his face up looking at him closely; there is no fear in his eyes, only amazement and- curiosity.

Hermann sighs, and almost smiles, of course he’s curious; of course Newt’s first reaction would be to find out more;

"You okay?" Newt sits cross-legged in front of him,

Hermann looks away, then nods slowly, he _does_ feel better; he feels better than he has in- years;

For a moment, neither of them speak, Hermann doesn’t know what to say, and Newt- probably doesn’t know where to start.

"Thank you," Hermann says finally, "You fed me, didn’t you?"

"You were dying," Newt says softly,

Hermann shudders, “I’ve been dying for- months now,” he sighs, looks up at Newt, “Thank you,”

"Dude," Newt says finally, "You should have- told me or something, I could have fed you,"

"Your research-"

"I can get more samples!" Newt rolls his eyes, "I can’t replace- you; dude, you _scared_ me,”

"You probably- want to know-"

"I’m kinda curious about how my labmate turned into a _fucking kaiju_ yeah,”

"I didn’t turn into a kaiju," Hermann sighs, stretches his legs, they ache and tremble, strength slowly working back into the thin muscles;

"You- always were a kaiju?" Newt hazards, leaning forward a little, eagerly,

Hermann nods, it should feel dreadful, giving up his secret but after so long- it’s such a _relief_ -

So he speaks.


	193. Dragon AU VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newmann, dragons have an equivalent of human marriage, one of them proposes (and then they get married as humans because why not).

Newt brings Hermann little gifts when he visits him- a few trinkets from his hoard to show the correct level of respect and as thanks for letting him share his lovely cave and lake home;

But then as they’re settling for an evening, and Newt is enjoying the comfortable coolness of Hermann’s treasure hoard, and the lovely warm golden glow it gives his smooth, waterwashed walls- Hermann digs in the hoard for a few moments, and pulls out a small coronet- _and gives it to Newt_.

Newt suddenly goes very still, beside him, he can feel the speed of Hermann’s heartbeat, the stuttering of his breath, Newt takes the small gold circlet, feels the softness of the metal give under even his careful teeth, the emeralds click against his lips,

Hermann tries to look nonchalant, preening his back with his horns, making a few imaginary adjustments to his hoard- but his tail betrays him, lashing the ground in agitation;

Newt swallows- it’s not quite been a year, this is moving a bit fast, but-

It’s been a wonderful not quite a year, not just meeting a fellow dragon, but meeting _Hermann_ , who is gorgeous and funny, and brilliant and annoying and-

Well;

Newt carefully lays the coronet down and feels Hermann’s heartbeat start to race, his breath halting; he takes a deep breath, thinking his words over carefully; “I don’t have a safe place to keep treasure of such- beauty and value,” he tries; “Would you keep it for me here?”

Hermann finally exhales, deep and shuddering, a flicker of flame dancing along his jaws; he extends his wings, and Newt nuzzles under the warm, delicate arch, sliding in under Hermann’s forelimb and humming happily as Hermann gently nibbles the underside of his jaw.

 

* * *

 

In case Hermann thinks he is just being polite, Newt goes into his home hoard- dug deep under his house, set with all the modern conveniences- vault door, surveillance, retinal scans; the works- and finds the best piece in his collection- a _gorgeous_ book bound in crystal, with shifting letters of gold, and magical texts in ever-shifting mercury;

Hermann’s eyes go wide when he sees it, Newt lays it delicately on his hoard, sitting up and looking Hermann over carefully- just in case he’s misunderstood,

He doesn’t need to worry, Hermann’s tail flicks eagerly, and his eyes are shining; he slides off his hoard and touches his head to Newt’s;

Newt closes his eyes, and winds their necks together;

Maybe he can borrow Tendo’s car to carry the bulk of his hoard to Hermann’s cave, and anything else he’ll need to settle in.


	194. Big Happy Kaiju Family XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Couldn't the kaiju-kids genetically engineer something? Or adopt kids. Or integrate into polyamorous human relationships that then have children?

It makes the front page of almost every newspaper; Hermann is glad of the good verdict, but is sorry that this is how their child makes the papers- Trespasser is a brilliant and talented artist, they should be recognised as such;

Newt smiles at the page, and takes out a set of scissors, cutting out the page to frame; Hermann doesn’t protest, but is glad when he takes off the inflammatory headline, and leaves the beautifully shot, tender photo-

Trespasser in profile, holding a softly newborn human child, their muzzle just touching the child’s forehead in a gentle kiss- their child; Hermann and Newt’s first grandchild.

The child is there when they skype- she smiles and gurgles at them, one hand coming out to touch the screen; Hermann smiles back and touches his fingertips to hers through the screen, as though he could take her tiny, warm hand in his despite the hundreds of miles between them;

Trespasser already has the harried look of a new parent, and Hermann can feel their tension and weariness- as much through late nights caring for their adopted child as the months fighting for adoption rights;

"It does not feel right to name her," they sigh, "You didn’t-"

"She won’t be able to talk for a year," Hermann reminds her gently, "And won’t be an adult for more than a decade,"

Trespasser sighs, and picks up the child who had been about to lick the screen, “Will she be happy? Without the Hive, I can’t know-“

Hermann smiles, “Humans have been raising children for millennia, they all learn,”

They sigh again, and cradles the girl against them, she squeaks and reaches up to paw at Trespasser’s face, cheek, chin; Trespasser cannot help it, and smiles,

"You’ll be fine," Newt grins.


	195. Beatboxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: and suddenly... hermann starts beatboxing

After about an hour of dirty looks and the occasional shouting imprecation, Hermann has _finally_ given up protesting the volume of Newt’s music and turned back to his blackboards; Newt smirks at his back, and turns back to his samples, getting on with some exploratory dissection;

Which works until he accidentally knocks over a bladder of- something- and it hits his hi-fi system cable. The rock and Roll cuts out mid-guitar riff and the silence is almost deafening;

_Nearly_ silence.

Newt turns, blinking; Hermann is keeping up a good, regularly beat; almost absently as he scrawls on his blackboard- it’s a good rhythm, blending well with the now-absent music,

He must have felt Newt’s eyes on him, because he turns around, frowning, and _finally_ realises he’s beatboxing to a silent room;

He shuts up at once, goes scarlet, turns back to the blackboard and his chalk screeches as he writes at top speed;

Newt pulls a face, and starts to clean up the mess; “That was pretty good,” He calls out, “Tell me next time, I’ll turn my music down,”

He smiles at the wave of profanity that gets.


	196. Game of Thrones AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: have you watched game of thrones??? if you have, in the reincarnation AU, Hermann wakes up after a nightmare remembering when he used to be Karl Tanner

They’d been warned there might be side-effects from their Drift, but Newt had kinda expected it would be _him_ getting them- not Hermann;

But when they finally get to their rooms- room, because although Hermann’s the kind to want to take it slow, sleeping apart is inconceivable- and falling into a deep and dreamless sleep-

Well, dreamless for Newt.

He wakes with a jolt, and for a moment, Otachi’s jaws gape around him the darkness of the room, and Newt catches his breath, hot panic gripping his spine-

But the room is still, he’s clean and dry and in bed and Hermann-

Hermann is bolt upright, gasping as though he had been running, Newt sits up stiffly-holy fuck _everything_ hurts- “Herms- you’re letting the warm out-“

Even in the darkness, he can see the pale hollows of Hermann’s eyes as he turns to look at him and for a horrible, heartending moment- Hermann doesn’t seem to recognise him.

Then he blinks, catches his breath in a near sob, and- “Newt?”

At any other time Newt would have punched the air at finally getting Hermann using his name right, but right now he just shifts closer, “Bad dream?”

He shudders, and slowly slides back down to the bed, shivering; Newt rolls over and- screw taking it slow, Hermann needs this- puts his arms around him;

Hermann’s body is taut and trembling, but slowly, as Newt curls closer, he starts to relax into him, finally rolling his head over to Nestle in Newt’s hair, sighing and Newt can feel the tension bleed out in that long, drawn-out breath;

"You okay?"

"Yes- no-" I’m not sure," Another sigh, "It was a horrible dream;"

"Kaiju?" Newt reaches up and cards his fingers through Hermann’s hair; it feels lovely, soft on top, prickly below;

"No- it was me; I was doing- horrible things. Then I died." His fingers meet Newt’s, tracing the site of an invisible wound;

"Dude, it’s just the Drift, it does weird things; don’t need me to tell you that;"

Hermann huffs, and the exasperation is familiar enough that Newt smiles, “Yes, thank you Doctor Geiszler for such knowledge I could never had worked out on my own,”

Newt feels him smile against his hair, smiles himself; “You wanna get up and get a coffee or something, or are you gonna be okay?”

Hermann takes a breath, steadying, “I should be fine, it is- fading,”

"Good," Newt snuggles in, if Hermann’s nightmare means they don’t have to do the stupid ‘my side your side’ bed rubbish, he might forgive it for scaring Hermann;

"Hmm," Hermann slowly uncurls and lets himself sink into the bed, his hand slips up and curls through Newt’s hair,

It’s warm, _Hermann’s_ warm, and his hand feels great; before long, Newt is starting to slip off, and almost misses Hermann’s final, whispered, “Thank you.”


	197. The Adventures of Jaeger and Newt I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: with iron man au??? hermann is fighting some really crude battle out there while newt waits for him at home preocuppied and frustrated because Hermann could die out there and he can't help him because he isnt superman, he lois freaking lane

It’s Newt who starts the Lois Lane Club- pretty much by accident;

He’d been with Tendo, watching on edge as the battle breaks out on the monitors; Hermann’s camera is still operational, giving a sky-view shot of the battlefield, and every now and again one of the others’ glimpse him and- he looks okay, flying high and diving now and again to take out a baddie-

Under Tendo’s quick tactics advice, Newt hears the door open; he turns and sees Alexis squeezing his enormous frame through the door; Newt tries to smile, and Alexis manages about the same expression back, padding over surprisingly quietly and taking the chair beside Newt; “Is she well?”

Newt doesn’t need to ask who he means, he nods, “I think so;”

And explosion makes them both wince, and in the glare, they can see the faint, dark outline of Sasha fighting her way through.

Alexis leans in eagerly, so tense he’s almost trembling, Newt looks at him for a moment, then puts a hand on his arms, trying for maybe some comfort-

He blinks at him, then smiles, “Thank you, small man,”

Newt opens his mouth to protest, but Alexis puts a hand on his shoulder, and his hand more or less covers him, so maybe he’s got a point, “No problem,”

"I try to keep up with her," Alexis looks back at the screen, "I was strong, and I made stronger, I was tough, and I made tougher- but Sasha-" He breaks off,

Newt nods, “Yeah,” he knows, he remembers trying to be a hero- to keep up with Hermann-

"But she has the power of Chernobog, and I- do not," He looks down and Newt pats his arm again;

And the door opens again, Tendo glances around, annoyed as the small compod becomes even smaller, then sighs and turns back to his microphone and screens when he sees Chuck and Raleigh come in;

Newt shifts over, letting them get a better view, Raleigh’s eyes going straight to the burning outline of Mako Mori- she’s given in to her fear and rage and her body blazes white hot- but for her heart; a churning furnace of fire as raw plasma bursts from her hands;

And Chuck tries to look unconcerned- not interested in the tearing nightmare on screen- but Newt sees him glancing, over and over, to the glimpses of Herc Hansen and he fights- as ever- beside Stacker Pentecost.

Newt glances again to check Hermann is okay- his camera is cracked, but it’s still working, and he’s still aloft, his lifesigns steady- and is about to go and get the last member of their little group, before Cheung Wei comes in of his own accord,

He looks at all of them, flushes, then sighs, settling in a corner and watching- with the same half-hope, half-desperate look all of them have- the screens for signs of his two incredibly fast triplets, the two who had been taken by the Ministry of State Security, while he had been secreted away;

In exchange for his normal childhood- he gets to watch his long-lost brothers fight for their lives;

Another explosion, and they all huddle close, not daring to breath until the smoke has cleared and they can see everyone is okay- a bit shaken, but okay-

The next time, Tendo helps Newt set up a few more feeds in the recc room so they can _stop bothering him, seriously_ , and Newt gets some snacks and bunch of beanbags and it’s- not better, they won’t be okay until everyone is home safe and sound, but- less awful, at least.


	198. Big Happy Kaiju Family XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: What will happen if Dmitri Kaiju finds his drift compatible human partner?? They will have to introduce him to the hivemind and all that, i bet that would be hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Dmitri- and most of the Kaiju- don’t go with gender)

Dmitri grips his staves in both hands, balancing them carefully, top one to the left, bottom to the right, balancing themselves on his toes, feeling the solid tension rise up their legs to his knees, ready for the first opponent;

They have fewer now- at first everyone wanted to have a chance at them- at the Kaiju, not to be their partner, but just to say they had done it- they had all failed; and now they have fewer challengers, and-

And Dmitri is starting to wonder if they are wasting their time, if they should just return home and maybe try- something else-

And give up the dream they had held so dear since the day they had slipped free and wandered, lost, into the Shatterdome proper, and see the Jaegers;

The thought of losing that makes their heart tremble inside their chest, their staves drooping a little;

And their new challenger steps in.

They are tall, dark and slender, a perfectly chiseled calm face, there is none of the shaky bravado of most of his partners, they settle their weapon carefully, and Dmitri slides his leg back, bringing both staves down to ready;

Their weapons meet with a crack, a solid, firm- but not too heavy blow, Dmitri can read the strength behind it, good but still holding something back, testing-

Dmitri moves, drawing one leg back and striking- one high, one low- and his partner sways away from the high, catches the lower with a smart _crack_ , making Dmitri’s arms shiver satisfyingly,

Again, and this time his opponent aims high, and Dmitri catches it with one, sliding a second to their ribs-

And that is blocked too, the strike sliding down to deflect his strike;

A minutes, two- no points, they flow together perfectly; Dmitri feels, for a moment, the world slip a little away- like the Hive but-

Their partner smiles, the first flicker of emotion from the impassive face; and Dmitri feels a thrill of excitement flicker inside them, of hope-

Dmitri slips, and his partner stops their follow through just in time, just grazing their elbow; they drop their staff, and steadies Dmitri-

Their hands are thin, hard and warm from exertion, calloused from training; Dmitri catches his balance but his partner doesn’t let go at once, fingers spreading out a little, feeling the thick, heavy hide;

Their eyes meet, deep black and bright blue, and Dmitri cannot help the smile that bursts out.


	199. Dragon AU VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newmann as dragons AU: Newt gets pregnant, but dragon eggs are very valuable (give magic powers/extend lifespan/etc.) and he's too scared to tell anyone, even Hermann.

There isn’t a clear sign, exactly, it’s mostly- suspicions, feeling hungry and bloated at the same time, feeling _tired_ when he’d slept really well, just being- off;

It’s after he vomits after waking three mornings in a row that he starts to guess what might be wrong with him; and the fear starts, the crawling, bone deep, _paralyzing_ fear _;_

Any other time, he’d have gone to Hermann, Hermann who’d been raised by his draconic family- however screwed up _that_ had been- and not adopted and -lost, for so long;

But while Newt doesn’t know much about his own kind, he knows he cannot, _cannot_ tell anyone what might be wrong with him;

He buys four pregnancy tests anyway, online through a cover name, and gets them sent to his old address; two days of trying not to think about it and unable to think about anything else;

He gets them, he tries them and his stomach sinks to his trainers.

Hermann is dozing when he comes home, opens one eyes and sighs happily, extending one wing out to welcome him; and Newt, hesitates; because he’s so frightened and on edge that now the best person- the best _thing-_ that’s happened to him, is frightening;

Hermann blinks, uncertain, and Newt sighs and slips in, settling with a sigh; Hermann is comforting and nuzzles him gently, Newt closes his eyes and leans in, heart aching for comfort- even if Hermann doesn’t know why he’s comforting him.

It’s on the edge of Newt’s tongue to tell him- because if he can’t trust _Hermann_ of all people, then who can he trust-

But his traitorous, paranoid throat closes, and nothing escapes, Newt clenches his jaw and closes his eyes;

His weight is heavy, and Newt wonders if he can feel the eggs, shifting inside him- and the thought that what he is holding inside him is worth a thousand times more than Hermann’s ancient hoard, is terrifying;

The raw magic of a dragon egg can be drawn and harness and shaped into- almost anything; pure power in a thin, fragile shell; the true philosopher’s stone- capable of turning base metals to gold, extending life, granting magic to the magicless;

With that temptation on offer, who- even Hermann- could resist, who can Newt dare to trust-

He shivers, claws clenching, and wonders how long he can hide- how long before he is no long able to shapeshift and everyone will know.


	200. Timeloop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newt and Hermann are caught in two time loops: Hermann dies, saving Newt; time rolls back, Newt dies, saving him, etc. They both remember all their own attempts, but have no idea about each other's.

The Shatterdome explodes in cheers as the Breach finally- finally closes; for a moment, Hermann cannot move, cannot _breathe_ \- just looking at Newt;

So many times- so many _years_ \- over and over, a thousand time living through the last few days of the war and _dying_ every time, trying to save Newt.

And Newt is staring at him, eyes wide as though he can’t dare believe this is real, that _Hermann_ is real and- god, if only he knew, how many times Hermann has seen him close to death- tried to save him, only to-

Well, he never got that far, always waking up, and finding himself a few weeks, months- _years_ \- in the past;

How many times have they been so close to this moment, only to lose it at the last moment?

Newt come up to him, looks up at him for a long moment, Hermann might have been uncomfortable at such unblinking scrutiny, but now, he is grateful for the chance to feast his eyes of Newt; warm, solid, _alive_ Newt-

And Newt throws his arms around him and pulls him in, and Hermann closes his eyes tight, trying not to let his tears escape; against his shoulder, Newt gives a stifled sob;

Hermann hold him, delirious at the glory of just _holding_ Newt, alive, alive _alivealivealive_ -

And Newt pulls back a little, and kisses him hard enough to draw the breath from his lungs.


	201. Reincarnation VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Reincarnation au with weddings! So many weddings!

Newt just wants to do it quickly- as though he was afraid if they didn’t get it done _now_ it would be too late and the wonderful, tempting joy that has been offered to them will be snatched away;

But Hermann refuses to rush, instead carefully going through every little detail- a lovely little service at a small, picturesque church in Italy where the rather puzzled old priest had agreed to do the service- the registry in the UK with their friends; their clothes specially ordered, the invitations edged in gold;

Newt sighs and crosses his arms impatiently, “You’re really going to be a total bridezilla about this, aren’t you?”

Hermann doesn’t deign that with an answer, carefully look for flights for their honeymoon- maybe they could visit a few of the happier places from their pasts-

"Look, I don’t want to waste more time on this," Newt groans, "I want to spend time with you, not-"

"This is the first time we are going to do this!" Hermann turns to him, glowering, "The first! I hope we- sort this out, that we don't lose each other again, and we can do this again and again, but there will only ever be one first time!"

Newt opens his mouth to say- something asinine, Hermann suspects, but he carries on, “I wish I could remember the first time we- were intimate, I wish we could have that anniversary, and now we’ll have this- and I wouldn’t be satisfied with second best,”

Newt closes his mouth, opens it again, then closes it, looks a little shaken, then forces a smile; “Yeah, total bridezilla,”

But after he throws himself on the sofa, he doesn’t protest again, and when Hermann asks for his opinion in choosing the decorations, he just sighs and smiles, and says bright green would be great;

Hermann goes with pale blue.


	202. Progressive Victorian Genderbend AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pastelnewt asked: Au where Newt and Hermann were assigned female at birth and identify as female (so "genderbend")?????

Hemine’s hands are soft on Newt’s; it’s funny, outside their labs and her blackboard, Hermine is a very feminine woman; doing up her hair in a delicate, ornate pile, decorating it with jeweled pins and rings; her dress is a deep, dancing blue, sharply sparkling gems at her throat.

Newt feels plain and underdressed in her soft pants and shirt, although it’s all velvet and silk, from her soft pants to her tall hat, to the gloves she holds Hermine’s hands in as they waltz; she almost wishes she’d taken up the dark green and gold brocade Gunther had laid out for the ball, instead of-

But the thought of the dull, heavy, itchy weight of the fabric makes her shrug uncomfortably, silently glad to be free of its confines, and the expectations it symbolises.

Hermine carries it off, but then Hermine loves it, the feminine arts of powder and silks, muslin and ribbons; always so happy to make the transformation from an awkward, ungainly woman in tweed- to this strange, dancing fairy-thing;

She isn’t classically beautiful, although Newt wouldn’t have traded her hand for any in the world, face too sharp, body all heavy edges and no curves- but in her dress, in this land of light and cut crystal-

She shines like a star.


	203. Cat AU VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: More of the cat AU?

Humans are strange; Hrrrm decides, he’s always known it, but the threat of them was always greater than his interest; but among these safe humans, Hrrrm is free to observe;

They even set up little ledges for him and Ewt to climb and settle comfortably- high above where the dog could reach; Ewt is warm against him, licks his back where the fur is once again growing thick- thicker than before, with the good food and shelter;

And the humans come in, carrying a tree- not a nice wooden structure like they got Ewt and Hrrrm, but a _real_ tree, a pine with needle and sap Hrrrm can smell from here; it’s fresh and pleasant, and Ewt chirps curiously.

The tree is set beside the fireplace, close enough for Hrrrm to sniff and bat at, the needles prick his paws and sway;

"Careful- Mako, watch Hermann," Stacker calls, now bringing down a large wooden box,

Mako’s hands are small and warm around him, so comforting he simply cannot start when she takes him, cradling him in her arms;

Hrrrm makes a half-hearted escape attempt, and Mako strokes him soothingly until he relaxes in her arms and- despite himself, begins to purr;

Ewt yowls and jumps down, curling around Mako’s legs, demanding attention too; Mako sits down and picks him up too, settling them both in her lap; Ewt starts to purr, and the familiar sound relaxes Hrrrm still further;

The dog sniffs at the tree, but doesn’t approach them; Stacker and Chuck are busying over the box, “I think we’ll have a red and gold tree this year, Mako?”

Mako nods, and Hrrrm blinks through half closed eyes are ribbons of sparkling wonders emerge from the box, stars and lights and crystals to pin to the tree and make it shimmer like sunrise caught in ice;

"Here, I thought we could honour our new arrivals," Stacker smiles, and pulls out a little golden cat from the box, Hrrrm sits up and sniffs at it;

It looks like a cat, but it smells like glass, he sneezes, puzzled; Mako laughs, “Can we have it on the top, sensei?”

"Of course," And the little gold not-a-cat goes right on top of the tree, Hrrrm sits up, certain that the tiny branches cannot bear its weight-

But it holds, and it sits triumphant in those giddy heights, shining and shimmering in the winking and glimmering lights.


	204. King of the Night, Stacker/Herc III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: king of the night 'verse. the plan of locking the hot dads in the box in action!

Hermann tries to keep him mind on the opera, but while his role is a relatively minor one, he will be kept on stage for most of the duration, and it gives him plenty of chances to glance up to Pentecost and Hansen’s locked box;

For the beginning of the opera, they don’t seem to notice, Hermann sees them talk, shifting gradually closer- and then one of them notices, their face shutters, and the other pulls back, and the return to still formality;

It take until halfway through the first act before they realise they can’t leave, Hermann spots Hansen trying to force the door- but as predicted, he doesn’t dare actually break it down, and when Hermann glances up again before his duet, he sees both men back in their seats, looking sullen and frazzled;

The duet is long and tender, two lovers singing- thinking themselves alone- of their love for the other, their voices blend and sway together in longing and sweet sorrow;

Hermann catches his breath, and the applause rings out around them; he and the tenor rise and bow, and Hermann flicks a quick glance to Pentecost’s box;

They are sitting closer than even, looking down at the stage with a strange mix of emotions Hermann can’t quite entirely read from here- but it’s struck a chord with them, and Hermann hides a smile.

Second act is calmer, Hermann has nothing to do until the end; and Hansen and Pentecost- although not moving apart, seem to have resigned themselves to staying put until after the play; they talk softly, they smile, seem cheerier;

Hermann comes forward, settling his breath deep within him and drawing himself up for his great aria- locked in a dungeon, his lover taken, he calls up to the heaven for strength and mercy;

Hermann looks up, eyes settling on Pentecost’s box; he smiles, closes his eyes, and sings for them;

When he opens his eyes, catches his breath, smiles through the applause- he sees Hansen finally- _finally_ close the gap between himself and Pentecost, puts a hand on his shoulder.

Unfortunately, Hermann doesn’t get to see what happens next; the curtain comes down for the intermission, and he is back in his dressing room for a drink and a rest, and a little cuddle with Newt;

When he comes up, the curtains to Pentecost’s box are drawn, and Hermann has a devil of a time keeping a solemn, sad face through the climax of the opera, occasionally hiding his face when his smile becomes irrepressible;

Mako must have unlocked the door before the end, because Hansen and Pentecost come down with the rest; Hansen’s face is flushed, and Pentecost’s usually immaculate dressed is mussed- his shirt on inside out- and both of them are smiling like the rising sun;

Mako and Chuck and Newt and Hermann catch each others’ eyes, and quietly shake hands.


	205. Hitchhiker AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missanthropicprinciple asked: Newmann Prompt: Newton is a hitchhiker and Hermann picks him up despite the fact that he could be a "crazed lunatic who could knife [him] in is sleep."

Hermann pauses, his hand is on the doorhandle, it’s a little open, but he doesn’t want to go any further;

It’s been three days, three days of sharing the car, hostels, the open sky at night when they couldn’t find anywhere to stay, and Hermann has been longing for this day all the way-

And now they are here, and Hermann does not want to move, does not want to say anything, whats to stay here, to draw out this moment for as long as possible.

Newt doesn’t move either, looking away and not meeting Hermann’s eyes; outside, a soft rain starts to fall;

Finally, Hermann breaks the silence, “We’re in Edinburgh,” he says finally;

Newt forces a smile, “Yeah,”

Silence stretches for a moment, then, finally, Newt continues, “Just doesn’t look as- great as I thought, y’know,” he glances at Hermann, pleadingly,

"The weather seems very bad," Hermann agrees weakly, wishing he could say- more, but there is nothing that isn’t outrageous;

"How far are you going?" Newt chews his lip,

Hermann frowns, Newt _knows_ , they had three days to talk about it- but- “North to the Trossachs, I’m taking a small holiday there,”

Newt smiles, brilliantly, and Hermann’s heart skips a beat; “Y’know, I always wanted to see the national park- must be really nice, even in this weather,”

Hermann should say no- should encourage Newt to leave and put an end to this- to this-

To such a bizarrely happy few days.

"I’ve heard it is very beautiful- the hotel I will staying at has these huge hearths- and it’s not too expensive-"

He trails off, looking hopefully at Newt- as Newt looks hopefully at him;

"Do you suppose-"

"I don’t wanna push too much-"

They stop, and Hermann smiles, closing the door with a comfortable click; Newt hesitates, slowly settling back into his chair as though expecting Hermann to protest at any moment;

Hermann nods, and turns the key in the ignition, the heat from the car heaters nothing the that blooming in his chest.


	206. Vegas Married III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newmann Vegas Married AU, with them trying to live together and explain all that to friends and families

It’s easier for Newt, he doesn’t have much to deal with and his family and friends all stay in the US and don’t get to yell at him except by email. And Skype. And phone. At length. Every evening.

All the same, he gets to up sticks and pull over to _Cambridge, seriously_ , and he can write and work online until he can get a proper position somewhere;

_Hermann_ gets to put up with him and deal with the very much closer to home complaints and warnings from his friends and family- okay, he doesn’t have that many friends, but his family is fucking _toxic_ seriously- so Newt tries to make an effort- not play his music too loud, or hog the TV all the time-

But Hermann is so sharp sometimes, and the house is too quiet, and his taste in TV is fucking _awful_ -

And they fight, then fight and at every moment Newt is expecting Hermann is going to kick him out and feels uncomfortably aware that if he does- he has nowhere to go but back to the states, no job, nothing.

But Hermann never does, and when Newt finally gives in and fights back, hot and fierce, Hermann’s eyes brighten, and there’s something there- something young and eager and passionate that Newton loves- will do anything to see it again;

So he argues, and snipes, and if one of them goes too far, the house is big enough that they can go to opposite ends of the house and cool down;

And one evening, after a bitter battle over whether to watch Animal Planet or University Challenge; Newt can’t help it- and neither can Hermann-

The distance between them evaporates, their lips meet.


	207. Little Match Boy III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> white-throated-packrat asked: a follow-up to the Little Match Boy AU? Feeding up an urchin would be difficult enough, but keeping up a bored baby math genius is another thing entirely?

Hermann is a quiet little addition to their home, he moves almost silently among the rooms, with the care of those who have spent time in the workhouse- and are too weak and unimposing to survive being seen;

He eats carefully but almost unendingly; never asking for more but looking longingly all the same, Newt looks at him and smiles, and when he isn’t looking, slides half of his food onto Hermann’s plate;

Hermann looks down and blinks, he glances sharply at Newt, but Newt turns just in time and stares out of the window;

He pauses, Newt can see his reflection open its mouth a few times, then lowers his head, and the food slowly disappears, little by little.

Father and Illia set him up in the attic- a cosy little room all lined in blankets to keep out the cold, the chimney radiating warmth and the kitchen heat trapped in the close space;

It’s a lot nicer than Newt’s room, which is further away from chimneys and can get freezing cold at night; Hermann still doesn’t speak much, but he smiles when Newt knocks on his trapdoor, and lets him in;

His bed is on the floor, a comfortable little bundle of blankets and two mattresses; beside it is a small pile of old book from the storage boxes,

"Oh! You like to read too!" Newt grins and hurries over the pile, turning over a few flyleaves, an old bible, an almanac, and book of natural history Newt had discarded for a more up-to-date revision;

Hermann sits in his little nest, pulling the blankets tight around himself, then loosening one side to encourage Newt to share them;

Newt grins, and ducks in until they are tight in on each other, and Hermann draws the blankets around them both, wrapping them into a little cocoon of warm;

Hermann is still bony, although he’s putting on a good amount of weight, the sharp edge between his cheekbones and chin filling out and softening.

"I’ve got a bunch of books if you want- and there’s a great little bookshop down the way- I’ll show you-"

"I can’t ask for money for-" Hermann whispers,

Newt takes his hand and squeezes it, “It’s not much, father and Illia could get you-“

"They’re already paying for my food," Hermann leans against him, "I don’t want to cost them more;"

Newt’s hand- then his arm- migrates to and across Hermann’s shoulders, he’s a lovely little weight against him, all sharp to Newt’s round edges; Hermann sighs, and rests his head onto Newt’s shoulder,

"What kind of books do you want?" Newt gets a small gift of money from Father every month, maybe he could-

Hermann sighs, he’s sleepy and loose-limbed, “I don’t mind,” He sighs, “We had such nice books- books about the world- and the stars, I loved the stars-” his breath catches, the start of a snore;

"In the workhouse?" But it’s too late, and Newt eases Hermann to the bed, wrapping them both up close to keep in the heat; Hermann murmurs happily, and his thin arms come up around Newt, his face pressing happily into his chest.


	208. Wizard of Oz AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: hermann is the wizard of oz!!!

It’s a relief to get the shoes off- the slippers might be beautiful, but they’re hard and the heels are _killing_ his ankles, “Thanks for that,” Newt stretches, “I didn’t dare take them off before,”

"Not at all," The wizard lights the lamps, turns and smiles a little, the flickering glow playing over his sharp features, "The least I could do, when you all came all the way here,"

"It was worth the trip," Newt grins,

The wizard stops, “You fought your way here thinking I could help you- and you came here and found a- man behind a curtain, you’re welcome to be disappointed,”

Newt shrugs, “Still worth it, what was your human name, anyway?”

"Hermann," and yeah, Newt can hear it- the faint German accent he’s almost lost,

“ _German too?_ ,” Newt slips easily into the old tongue, Hermann’s hands still on his bookcase,

“ _Yes_ ,” The word is trembling, uncertain, “ _It has been a long time since- I spoke like this_ -” His German is shaky at first, growing stronger as he speaks;

Newt gets up, his bare feet sink luxuriously into the carpets, pads over to Hermann, turns him; Hermann looks at him and there’s something hungry in his eyes, something longing- it’s been a long time since he saw another human being;

Hermann steps closer, and Newt grins, “I wanted to see you so badly- this amazing, brilliant wizard-“

"Who could get you home," His voice is bitter,

Newt shrugs again, “I can go without, I’m glad I came, even if I can’t even go home,”

Hermann opens his mouth as if to say something- then closes it, and smiles.


	209. Lilo and Stitch Anteverse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: lilo & stitch AU

In the end- and mostly because Hermann screamed and kicked every time they were separated- Newt was allowed to ride in the van with him;

Hermann lunged and coils himself tight around Newt, claws out just enough that Newt didn’t dare move too much; the large man accompanying them knelt down and carefully unhooked Hermann’s claws- not pulling him away, just getting enough space for Newt not to be hurt;

Newt sits on the bench, and the men helps him strap in and settle Hermann next to him, Newt strokes his neck, and bites his lip to keep from letting any tears escape- everything has suddenly gotten very _big_ and very _loud_ and he and Hermann seem far too small to deal with any of it;

"Will they hurt him?" He whispers to the big man,

He shakes his head, and puts a huge, warm hand on Newt’s shoulder, “No one will hurt him- or separate you- but we need to know where he comes from and why he came here,”

"He told me _they_ sent him here- he doesn’t really know why-“

The man stills, “They?”

"You know," Newt glances up, and realises the man doesn’t; "The Masters," he adds in a soft voice so that Hermann won’t hear;

The man doesn’t say anything at once, then, “If there are things sending odd little creatures like him to us, we need to know why; Hermann isn’t dangerous- we can see that, but look at those claws, and his teeth- fully grown, he could be very nasty;”

Newt can’t think anything to say, he looks down at the curve of Hermann’s head in his lap, the furled spines lying flat down his neck, he thinks of Hermann’s half whispered nightmares- the pits, the screaming prisoners, and the terrible indescribably hideous _Masters_ overseeing it all-

"You see we need to know," the hand on his shoulder squeezes, "And Hermann will be safe, have you been able to feed him-"

Newt can’t meet his eyes, staring down at his lap, “No,” He mumbles, “He said it didn’t help- or it made him sick-“

"You’ve taken wonderful care of him," Another squeeze, "But he’ll be hungry soon, and we have scientists who can find him things to eat-"

Newt looks up, suddenly feeling warmer- “Scientists?”

The man smiles, “The best biologists, do you like biology, young man?”

Newt nods, and smiles; Hermann curls tighter in his lap, and Newt hopes that, in the end, it will all be okay; Captain Pentecost smiles back.

****


	210. Victorian Arranged Marriage AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Not Homophobic!Victorian England NewMann!

It’s odd, he doesn’t see Hermann nearly as often as he had when they were roommates in Cambridge, but those times they do spend together now just seem to shine in his mind far more than any evening spent working late night on their respective thesis;

His heart beats fast and trembles when he sets out on every outing they are allowed together; days out meant to mellow them to find common ground and settle them into their new lives as fiancees;

Newt can’t stop smiling as he sees the Gottlieb carriage pull up, and Hermann carefully climb out; settle his travelling cloak around him and brace himself on his cane; he spots Newt coming, and smiles;

His hands are cold from the ride, even despite his soft gloves, Newt catches them both and pulls him closer, taking a little of Hermann’s weight; for a moment, they can’t do anything but smile at each other; Hermann is dressed in a lovely deep blue dress- after the wedding was announced, his wardrobe has been greatly expanded beyond his usual tweeds- his cloak a soft navy; he looks happier now, less brittle and as he smiles, Newt feels himself lean in and-

"Ahem," Newt’s back bristles, Hermann sighs; his chaperone has also climbed out of the carriage, standing prim and proper behind them;

Newt sighs, it seems insane that they had slept so close together for so many years, when either of them could have just slipped in and- well, at least he knew now it wasn’t just _him_ thinking like that;

And now they have to wait until they are married, spent their time together dogged nosy old men and women to make sure they can’t just- slip off for a bit;

Newt shrugs smiles, offers Hermann his arms and they stroll together to the imposing, cathedral beauty of the new Natural History Museum.

 

* * *

 

The chaperone and Hermann’s families make a certain amount of complaints at the nature of their outing together; no dances- “It wouldn’t be good for his leg,”- no society outings- “Five hours of being bored stiff”- no proper improving classes for Hermann- “ _Why_?”

Instead they visit the museums, travel three times to the Crystal palace to attend exhibitions on the stars and ancient reptiles and the great cats of the velt; they wander the botanical gardens at Kew, Newt takes Hermann to the Greenwich Observatory and bookshops to half bury him in books-

He sees the warmth, the light and happiness in Hermann’s eyes at every small gesture, every present that quietly confirms that he will not keep Hermann from his studies;

He’s happier now- happier than Newt has ever seen him; even in Cambridge; when he’d been desperately trying to learn all he could before his father made a wedding match and it had to end;

Without that sword over his head; Hermann smiles more, leans close to Newt; holds his arm and rests against him in the carriages and the hackney cabs;

Newt puts his arms around him, holds him tight, and wishes the months away to their summer wedding.


	211. Matchmaker AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: hot dads conspiring to hook newt and hermann up. bonus, it's actually a double blind ploy to get hot dads together. everyone gets happy smooches.

By the time Tendo checks the toilet, all but one cubicle is empty and a number of rather uncomfortable men are waiting outside; the noises coming from the locked cubicle are explanation enough;

Three years of tension are going to take a considerable time to work out, Tendo carefully closes the door behind him and advises the restaurant staff to make the women’s toilets unisex for an evening;

He glances over to the Shatterdome table and catches Raleigh’s eye, he nods, and nudges Mako- but she’s already getting up, but his nudge to Chuck just gets an ugly look, Raleigh has to give him a sharp kick to get him moving.

 

* * *

 

"It sounds like our little ploy has come off," Stacker sips from his glass,

"Pity everyone else ran off," Herc glances around; their little cubby is empty of everyone but them;

"A pity," Stacker smiles, "This is a wonderful little restaurant,"

He pauses a moment, and Herc hesitates, both of them suddenly very conscious of the quiet solitude of their small alcove; the flickering candles, the wine, the soft, unobtrusive music;

Herc clears his throat awkwardly, “Bit of a romantic place, though isn’t it?”

The moment stretches, Stacker is suddenly absolutely fascinated by the contents of their empty plates, Herc nervously picks out a pattern on the varnished wood table with Chuck’s spilled wine;

"It’s a very romantic place," Stacker says softly- barely a whisper,

Herc looks up, maybe a bit quickly, “Yeah, a bit fancy- but- yeah, romantic;”

Another pause, and this time, Stacker doesn’t break eye-contact, he puts down his glass,

Herc ought to pull away, it’s out of place, it’s-

Stacker takes his hand;

They are an even match, their hands; broad and strong, solid and dexterous, powerful and rough from years of work;

Herc opens his mouth and Stacker sits up, clasps his hand more tightly, “Hercules, if this is not-“

Damn it all anyway- Herc rises up and catches Stacker’s rough, warm mouth with his.

 

* * *

 

Mako turns back from where she’s peering in, and gives them a double thumbs up, Raleigh punches the air and Tendo whoops- after so many hopeless weeks- having _something_ good, some happiness- is a victory.


	212. Hypnotism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: hermann and newt take turns attempting to hypnotize one another on a bet/dare

Newt tries everything- but maybe Hermann just isn’t the sort of person who can be hypnotised, or maybe Newt is just a bit too erratic and jerky in his motions to pull it off properly; either way, they try the pen, fingers, the watch- none of it works, Hermann doesn’t even feel sleepy;

"My turn," He picks up the watch, "Are you ready?"

He barely has time to swing the watch and whisper- low, his voice catching very slightly on the rs, “You are feeling very, very sleepy-” and Newt’s eyes slide out of focus;

He smiles, and Hermann has to drop the watch to move quickly to- not catch him, Newt is too heavy and his leg too uncertain for that, but ease him down and settle him against the bed;

Newt is still smiling, dazed and happy- eyes open, but the lights behind them are out- sleeping inside.

Hermann looks up to the loudly ticking watch and sighs- they hadn’t really thought of what they’d do if one of them _could_ be hypnotised, and Newt is so warm and lax against him that making him- jump around and pretend to be barnyard animals seems like taking advantage,

He could wake him by just snapping his fingers, but for some reason, Hermann feels reluctant; Newt is so comfortable against him, rolling into Hermann and nuzzling the crook of his jaw- Hermann sighs and gives in, wrapping his arms around his and feeling the softness and weight of him;

Finally, he leans forward and silently, secretly presses a kiss to his forehead-

If he can’t have any more, it will have to be enough.


	213. Mental Health Caretaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: newt having a bad mental health day and hermann pretending to be cranky about it while quietly and unstatedly doing everything in his power to make the day easier and better for newt

Finally, Newt is tired enough and worn out enough that he can’t even pretend to work any more, sitting with his head in his hands at the dissecting table; Hermann waits until his breaths have evened out and carefully pushes the- whatever it was Newt was trying to work on and only managing to butcher- into the hazardous waste bin;

Newt mumbles something and Hermann freezes, then he snuffles and turns, going back to sleep; and Hermann can breathe again.

He shrugs off his coat and gently tucks it around Newt, before pulling the little heater close to him and settling it on a low heat;

He steps back and sighs- if possible he’d have liked to get Newt to bed- or at least to their beat-up old sofa, but after the day Newt’s had, Hermann doesn’t want to wake him until whatever mental mess he’s been caught in has entirely passed;

He watches him for a few more moments, before his itching eyes and aching body reminds him that _he’s_ been awake for more than twenty hours- and looking after Newt had not been an easy addition to his workload.

He takes a few steps towards the door, stops, and looks back at Newt; he hasn’t moved, only maybe snoring a little, the fur hood ruffled by his breathing;

Hermann sighs and turns back, walking past Newt and to the broad, squashy sofa;

He stretches out stiffly, kicks off his shoes and pulls down the thick blanket they keep flung over the back; it smells a bit of oil and a bit of chalk and a lot of kaiju, but it’s warm, and with a pillow behind his head Hermann can lie down comfortably-

And keep an eye on Newt if he wakes.


	214. Kaiju Memories AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Post-movie, Newt occasionally "slips," forgetting he's human, forgetting how hands might function as he expects claws, thinking a tail should be there when none is, etc. A sort of dissociation between what he knows he is and what is brain tries to convince him he is as the Drift still ripples. (Something only Newt is dealing with, as Hermann was stable enough at least Drifting with another person.)

It’s easier in their rooms; outside, Newt forces smiles, holds himself stiffer and more awkward than Hermann as he walks, talks, moves like a human machine- if you could compare a Jaeger’s grace to the miserable jerky motions that are all he can trust;

But behind their doors, Newt can relax; Hermann has carefully covered any sharp or dangerous surfaces, and he can lurch and clamber however he wants;

It’s not any more graceful than his robot-walk, but it’s much easier and more comfortable.

Sometimes, he can walk properly, his brain lines up the right neurons and he can walk and move and _run_ and-

But then it all scrambles and he’s lurching over on six limbs when he only has four, balances himself with a tail he doesn’t have, flinches away from touching Hermann because his mind screams that he has _claws_ \- he’s a hundred meters tall and will cut and _crush him!_

And Hermann closes the gap between them, draws him close and presses kisses into hair that is sometimes scales, lets Newt holds him with arms that he sometimes feel branch into wings-

He trembles, closes his eyes and feels as though he should have more lids to close- unnatural to close only two and be in darkness- and wishes he had the strength to tell Hermann to _go_ , not to hang on and waste his time and strength and- himself, on Newt, when Newt is so broken-

But he never says it, and Hermann almost wishes he would; he can feel it, with every tremble of Newt’s too-human body; the self hatred and loathing;

Hermann doesn’t let him go, because if anyone knows how it feels to be lost within his own body- to feel it let him down time and time-

It’s Hermann.


	215. Lovecraft AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: AU where Newt and Hermann are Lovecraftian mad scientists, peering into realms that should really not be peered into and having to suffer the consequences.

Newt shudders next to him, and Hermann cringes from him- the touch of _flesh_ \- the crawling heat of it, the sweat and slick of it recalled the unnatural growth- the fecund foulness that roils and breeds on itself-

His gorge rises, and Hermann gets his head over the side in time to reach the bucket, there’s nothing but a thin trickle of bile now- he can’t keep anything down, hasn’t for days- since they- since they-

Newt howls, thrashes, tangles in the blankets and Hermann’s hands tremble as he tries to unwind Newt without- touching him-

Newt shudders one last time, then relaxes and groans, opening his eyes.

He’s been able to eat, but his face is sunken and hollow from lack of sleep, eyes no more than a faint glimmer in the heavy shadows of their sockets;

He curls up, wordlessly reaching out for Hermann and groans against as Hermann shrinks back, the ridges of his backbone knocking against the far wall- as far away as he can cringe;

Newt goes limp, face empty, eyes pleading- but for what, Hermann doesn’t know; he gets up stiffly and sets the kettle on the hob, trying- without consciously thinking about what he’s doing- to make porridge.

He retches again, twice, thinking of flesh bubbling up like gruel, huge pocks opening wide and hollow as bedsores, red meat and yellow fat and pus reeking from it- he retches again;

Newt makes a weak, bubbling sound, weak hands flailing in the direction of the food, Hermann gives him the bowl and turns away, but he cannot close his ears to the wet, slurping noises that turn his shrunken stomach;

He waits until Newt has finishes, takes away the bowl and tries to clean up the mess Newt has made of the sheets before lying on the bed again, his bones aching, his muscles wasted and weak;

He had never been well-fleshed before, now he’s becoming skeletal- and when he is gone, Newt will not be long after- with no one to look after him, feed him, give him water-

It should be a relief, after what they saw- to end, to rest- for everything they are and were and have seen to be wiped clean-

But Hermann has seen what lies beyond the stars, and not even oblivion will be enough.


	216. Little Match Boy IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Maybe more of that Little Match Boy Hermann 'verse? The image of Newt cuddling him for warmth in the previous drabble was just so sweet. :)

Jacob laughs a lot, in the years that come, and says that it must have been some kind of magnetism that drew Hermann to their home, that geniuses attract each other;

Hermann goes red every time, mumbles that he isn’t a genius; and gets kicked in the ankle by Newt, because they _are_ geniuses, both of them- and Jacob and Illia too- and it’s wonderful and amazing and brilliant all at once;

And Hermann goes even redder, and tries to slide under the table- but Newt can see how happy he is, and the smile he tries to hide just lights a bloom of joy inside Newt’s chest.

Jacob and Illia try and make time to take them out- but they’re both very busy, and often it’s just Newt and Hermann- hand in hand, rather taller although Hermann still towers over Newt, to his dismay- to catch a ride to a collection or garden or lecture they could explore or sneak into.

It’s funny that it’s Hermann- Hermann who flinches whenever they pass a peeler and makes sure they pay for apples Newt _knows_ they could just filch, who insists they creep into royal society lectures on the nature of space or some weird mathematics thing- but he puts up with Newt crawling all over the botanical gardens at Kew, so Newt puts up with it;

Besides, seeing Hermann’s face light up at the endless stream of letters, numbers and gobbledegook- Newt wouldn’t admit it, but it makes the boredom worth it.

Hermann’s hand is long and delicate in his, fingernails just scratching his palm as they walk out with the hurrying throng of top-hatted gentlemen and ladies;

"You wanna go into the park?" Newt squeezes his hand, "We could go to the East End- if you dare-" He smiles- and it fades almost at once;

Hermann isn’t smiling, he shudders, very faintly, as though he had been struck in a vital place by something small but very solid; “I would- rather not;”

Normally Newt wouldn’t have given in that easily, but- one look at Hermann’s face and he changes his mind, he squeezes Hermann’s hand again, “Okay, we can go home,”

The smile on Hermann’s face is dazzling in its relief.


	217. Model and Photographer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thehorrorinsymmetry asked: au where hermann is a model and newt's a photographer doing a shoot with him!!

Hermann limbers up with a series of quick, economical stretches that still dry out Newt’s mouth and make his grip on his camera suddenly unsteady with the play of the muscles in his back and legs;

Hermann straightens and carefully adjusts the straps and lace of his outfit, and smiles; “Shall we begin?”

Newt tries to smile back, it comes out wobbly; his hands are sweaty, they slip on the oily metal of his camera;

Hermann carefully braces himself on the, pillar, a classical, pose, back bent easily back to show up the tight lacing and bones of his corset- expose the slight gap between the bottom of his corset and the top of those silky lace panties; the impossibly high heels make his calf muscles stand out proudly against the whisper of those cream silk stockings;

It’s just a shoot, a lingerie shoot- Newt’s done a thousand of them, but this is the first time he’s ever felt this- well-

Most of the models he meets are toned, airbrushed, made up within an inch of their lives until nothing is real any more- but this company decided to go for more- real beauty and holy shit- it shows.

Hermann’s cheekbones are too sharp, his body not quite in proportion enough to be classically beautiful, his hip is twisted and scarred under the soft lace, thin fingers of scar tissue reaching down to the gap between it and his stockings;

"Okay," Newt tries to get his mind back into the moment- the picture, the perfect juxtaposition of the classical surroundings to evoke Old Master art pieces, and Hermann, so perfectly imperfect in his underclothes, arching and posing against urns and pillars, letting ivy and grapevine drape over his shoulders- blinking dark eyes through a veil-

Newt isn’t too sure, but he thinks he saw Hermann _wink_ , he flicks back through his photos and- yes, there, definitely a wink-

He decides to ask if maybe- a drink? After a shoot? Maybe a phone number?


	218. Reincarnation VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Gender bend in the reincarnation au?

Usually, the memories fade on waking, Hermann’s hands clench wretchedly empty before remembering that they do not have to be- not now, not here; and reach for the soft warmth sleeping beside him- inches away, a breath;

But sometimes the dreams linger- memories of those lives they spent together, not alone- and he dreams of notched and scarred skin, the slats of raw bone, skin rough with salt and spray or soft with fallen leaves-

His hands close on parts that are no longer there- expects solid hardness of muscle with the stunning overlay of soft tissue as his hands cup empty around Newt’s chest; their feet tangle and the body with should have been tall- taller than him- curls up so small and soft in the hollow of Hermann’s body.

Newt murmurs in his sleep, and Hermann wonders if he is dreaming of the same life that still clings tight to Hermann, unwilling to be washed away- the long endless sways and peaks of mountains, the wild horses small as ponies wild and snapping as they caught them- Newt’s hands confident and easy on their legs as Hermann watched from afar, admiring and fearful of the rolling white eyes, the wide red nostrils that snort and blow at Newt until he- _she-_ cups their muzzles and they grow calm; Hermann watches _her_ and and dreams of that face touching his- _hers_ \- those clever hands feeling her as firmly as Newt had the horses.

His legs aches, his body suddenly yearns for the endless pattern of the open sky- the unmarked land- the hunger and the loss and the two babies she had buried in that dry barreness- mapping the stars for them to ride by, every onwards, and she dreams that if they ride far enough their horses’ hooves will leave the ground and track sparks across the stars-

She has no marks from those days, no totems or charms to carry with her- _him_ \- from one life to the other; just the woman- _man_ \- beside her- _him_ \- lying warm and comfort within a tent smelling of fermented milk and tanning, curled up safe and close in a deep bed in an English town, so far away.


	219. Bartender AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Beer. Not sure what. Bar Tender au?

The night has been a very, very long one when Hermann finally closes and locks the front door after their final patron, he stretches and feels a joint pop, his leg a low, growling pain after the exertions of the evening;

At least Newt has put most of his clothes back on, the air conditioning had broken down and the summer heat had been intolerable all day- unfortunately with all the patrons whooping and cheering Hermann hadn’t been able to do more than glare furiously as Newt lost his shirt, tie and finally pants; parading around in his underwear for the rest of the evening;

And it had been a _pink, frilly_ underwear;

And some of the patrons had put _money_ in it.

With everyone gone, and with them the only two people in the bar, Hermann is about to tell his husband and co-owner exactly what he thinks of his _appalling, reprehensible_ behaviour-

And sees Newt carefully sorting through the notes, and putting them with the rest of tonight’s takings; he looks up from the accounting and grins, “Gotta shake it if you got it, right?”

There are no words Hermann could _possibly_ find as an appropriate response, so he only glowers, and stalks over to stand behind Newt,

"Cut it out dude, I can count,"

"And forget to carry the one, so we panic over not making the rent again?"

"Hush it, that only happened once," Newt turns, and Hermann realises he’s come very close without noticing- so close he can feel the warmth from Newt’s bare torso- his husband, still dressed in nothing but his glasses and an unbuttoned shirt- and those absurd panties;

"How much did you make?" His voice is an octave lower than usual.

Newt doesn’t ask what he means, he drops a shoulder so the shirt slides off a little, revealing the slope of a brightly-coloured shoulder; “Nearly three hundred, we should set up a pole in here-“

He doesn’t get to say more, Hermann’s hand snatches on his shirt and hauls him in, mouths crushing together brutally;

"Don’t you dare- _ever_ \- do that again-” He snarls, can taste Newt’s breath against his- sweet from the beer the patrons had bought him-

Newt doesn’t pull free, instead leading them both a step back and hopping on the polished wood of the bar, “Or else what?” he pulls his glasses off, drops them into the till, “Maybe I liked it- walking around like that- with all those people all looking at me- wanting me-“

Hermann swallows any more of those cutting, furious- maddening words, hauling Newt down until he’s flat on his back on the counter, Hermann pinning him- “Oh fuck,” Newt gasps, “Oh fuck yes, you fucking- you- yeah, come on-“

He kisses any more words away, straddles Newt and ignores the stabbing pain in his leg; Newt’s hands scrabble for his trousers, snapping them open and half-peeling them off from where he’d nearly sweated through the tweed;

"Should have stripped off too-" Newt mumbles between their lips, "Could have made twice as much- more- you’re way hotter than me-"

"Shut up;" Newt’s cock is stiff in his hand, eager- how long has he been waiting- did he enjoy being watched-

Newt arches and groans, hand fisting in Hermann’s underwear and yanking it down roughly, Hermann hisses as his cock bobs free, and it turns into a moan as Newt grabs him, fingers moving quickly and deftly, thumb brushing over the head with sure, practised motions-

"Shit-" Hermann gasps, Newt grins,

"Love to hear you swear," his thumb traces slow circles, then his hands starts to pump, in rhythm with Hermann’s on his, "Love to see you like this- jealous- fucking possessive-"

"You’re mine," Hermann pants, "In front of man and god and-"

"Yours," Newt nods, groans again, "God, yours-"

They come quickly, messily, stickier than even in the muggy air; Newt’s mouth moves clumsily against Hermann’s without the co-ordination to kiss him properly;

Hermann pulls back and comes in again to show him how it’s done, hot and tight, and Newt is grinning like an idiot when he pulls away; ”We could hire some guys-“

Hermann pinches his lips shut.


	220. Dragon AU VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Maybe in dragon AU, Hermann thinks Newt is cheating on him (Newt's too nervous, disappears somewhere from time to time, snaps at him when he asks what's wrong but looks guilty and frightened) so he confronts Newt about it? 
> 
> Anonymous said: Does newt ever tell hermann about the eggs?

It’s been three weeks, and Newt still hasn’t an idea what to do. He wishes there were _guide_ or ideas what to do- there are online groups, but there is no way of knowing how many of them are real, or how many of them are haunted or run by people hungry for these most priceless of treasures- and there is no one to ask;

He is starting to show already- not as a dragon, thank the gods- but as a human, his trousers are getting tight, and when he probes his stomach, he can the stiff tension just under his skin;

He should be happy; and some quiet, instinctive part of him is- delighting in the changes and the tiny, tender lives growing inside him- but the rest of him is close to tears, shaking and unable to know where to _turn_ any more-

And one day he comes home, shrugs his skin off and slips into Hermann’s- their- cave;

And Hermann is waiting for him.

He doesn’t say anything; but just seeing him- crouched and ready on their hoard, eyes trained unblinkingly on Newt- Newt’s fragile stomach revolves and his wingtips tremble, despite trying to keep his expression blank;

"I know what you’ve been doing," Hermann says softly, slipping down to the ground; "How long did you think you could hide it?"

The urge to be sick grows, Newt shivers, his wings drop and he swallows to trying and steady his nerves, “Hermann-“

"Be quiet;" His voice is calm, but the flicker of flames touch his mouth, Newt’s insides liquefy and he crouches to the ground- _please, no_ -

"How stupid do you think I am!?" Hermann roars suddenly, fire spraying and crackling to glass on the sandy floor. "How long did you think you could-" He chokes,

"Please-" Newt curls on himself, trying to protect the tiny eggs inside him- if Hermann decided he didn’t want to wait until the birth, and wanted them _now_ -

No, he cannot believe it, but-

Hermann is so _angry_.

"You’ve been acting so strange," Hermann’s tail lashes, and for a moment, the anger fails and he looks- lost, "I went to your house, I- I saw the pregnancy tests."

Newt moans softly, digs his face into the sand as though if he didn’t have to see this it could not be happening, Hermann steps closer and Newt tenses, trying to prepare himself in case Hermann attacks-

But Hermann doesn’t come any closer; he sits back on his haunches and his anger seems to ebb; he looks away- at the ceiling, at the ground, back at the hoard- at anywhere but Newt;

"I suppose it’s your choice," He says, and there is such a wealth of wretched misery in his voice that Newt draws his head back up, blinking, "It’s your body after all, although I would like to think I could have- have a _voice_ in the fate of-” and his voice _chokes_ , he ducks his head behind a fan of wing,

"Hermann-" Newt sits up, belly feeling raw and vulnerable- but Hermann no longer looks angry- he looks _heartbroken,_

"Don’t." Hermann lifts his head, swallows noisily, "Don’t, it’s your body; I don’t have the right to make this decision for you- but if you carry through with this- don’t come back here."

Newt’s stomach sinks somewhere to the end of his tail, everything from his neck down going ice cold, his neck and head suddenly boiling hot- unable to think straight- “Hermann-“

"You can retrieve your hoard whenever you like," Hermann says dully, "If you even _need_ it after what you are-” His voice cracks, he huddles in on himself;

Newt hesitates, wanting to come to him, put a wing around him, draw him close and offer some comfort when he looks so wretched and broken;

But there is nothing to say, everything inside him, inside them, between them, is broken;

He should be relieved, it is more than he would have hoped, more than he could expect; and at least he will have some small part of Hermann left, when the eggs hatch, and his young are finally safe;

"You won’t tell anyone?" He says finally, getting up and starting to back up, belly and tail the wingtips to the ground,

"What do you care?" Hermann snarls, "Do you have anyone to be ashamed of you?"

Newt pauses, “Look, not everyone is going to be okay with this- I wanna make sure the eggs are safe, okay?”

Hermann snorts, his tails slash at the ground, “Until you sell them, you mean.”

Newt freezes in mid pace, “What?”

"That’s what you want, isn’t it?" Hermann gets up, spines scratching the raw earth of their cave, "The gold- or maybe you want to live another lifetime- it’s yours, don’t worry, but I never want to see you again-" he starts to turn;

"Hermann!" Hermann stops, Newt gets up and pads over to him, the fear slowly leaking out of his paws, evaporating from his back,

"What do you want?" Hermann’s voice is dead, heavy; he looks so _tired_ ;

"Hermann," Newt sits in front of him, curls his tail around himself, "I’m not going to sell the eggs,"

Hermann shrugs, shudders, “I don’t want to know what you’re planning-“

"Hermann!" Newt stands up and puts his forelegs on Hermann’s shoulder, keeping him from turning away, "I’m not going to do anything to the eggs!"

Hermann blinks, looks up at him; a trembling, daring hope blooming in his eyes,

"I’m going to hatch the eggs," Newt continues, "I didn’t tell you because- I didn’t know what you’d do," Now, he feels rather ashamed that he’d suspecting him,

"Newton," Hermann starts,

"I’m sorry," it seems like it ought to be said, "I was scared, I didn’t know what to do."

Hermann looks at him, and seems to slowly collapse in on himself, wings drooping, his tail dragging on the ground; he covers his face with a hand and shudders,

"It’s okay," Newt comes closer, settling close beside Hermann, touching the underside of his jaw with his muzzle, "I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I thought-"

"You thought I would make you sell your eggs?" Hermann’s voice his stiff and brittle, "Or- _eat them_ or- I can’t _think_ of it-“

"I don’t know what I thought," Newt admits, "I was so scared, Hermann."

And Hermann exhales slowly, looks exhausted and drained, but his eyes are kind, his smile crooked and familiar, “Of course you were,” he murmurs, “Come here,”

He extends a wing, and Newt doesn’t need to be told twice, ducking in and burying his face in the hollow of Hermann’s chest, closing his eyes are the terrible weight of fear slowly loosens and- not quite disappears- that won’t happen until after the hatching- but eases, becomes manageable, shared between them.


	221. Hrrrm and Aowt AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Cat au au! One of them is a dog instead.

Hrrrm isn’t sure what the creature is as it crawls mournfully into his shelter- a dog, but too small to be a dog, surely; smaller even than _Hrrrm,_ and Hrrrm lost his last territory to a heavy black tom cat;

The tom would eat this animal for breakfast, he is sure.

It is still a dog though, a filthy, snapping, ugly animal; Hrrrm is at least big enough to see him off-

But it’s small, soaking wet, and its coat are bare and patchy- it must be freezing;

Hrrrm growls to himself, and pads over to the tiny animal; he whines weakly, crouching submissively;

Well, at least he knows he’s no match for Hrrrm, at least he knows who is in charge.

He settles next to the animal to warm it- then, when the smell is too much to stand, starts cleaning the hopeless thing;

The dogs lies still for a moment, then turns and starts licking Hrrrm back, it reeks, Hrrrm just wants to jump away from the foulness but-

It is cold, and wet, and smelly and hopeless; Hrrrm growls and forces himself to continue;

The dog’s name is Aowt.


	222. Surfer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cypress-tree asked: au where newt is a surfer and hermann falls in love from the shore

Newt’s mouth tastes of salt, his hands are chapped from the sea, rough with sand where he touches him;

Hermann’s skin is sunburnt raw, trembling and shivering wherever Newt touches him- not quite pain, but so sensitive he isn’t sure if hurts or not.

"Saw you watching," Newt grins, blinking salt-rimmed eyes-

"No you didn’t," Hermann smiles back,

Newt’s almost blind without his glasses, but you don’t need to see on the waves- Newt says he can feel every current, touch every wave before it comes-

"Knew you had to dig me," Newt mumbles as Hermann kisses him again, "Sexy bastard,"

"Be quiet," Hermann commands, and his hands reach to map that body- the soft tender places, the hard, course skin.

Hermann kisses him again, Newt tastes of the sea and the sharp acrylic of the wetsuit, and when they part, Newt’s eyes are closed again, testing and feeling the waves breaking between them both.


	223. Stacker has a Stray Problem I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: AU prompt where Stacker is Hermann's dad and Herc Hansen is Newton's dad

Stacker is happy when Mako tells him, quietly and still uncertain in her new language, that she has made a friend at school- a little boy whose lack of English made him an outcast too; they had bonded over the universal tongue of maths;

The next week, she hesitantly asks him if her new friend could come over to study, and Stacker is delighted enough to have allowed a _sleepover_ had she asked;

The little boy he meets is even quieter than Mako, looking at the floor and mumbling through a thick German accent, his name is Hermann Gottlieb;

Well, he’s not about to draw Mako into a world of drugs and delinquency, and he actually looks up when Mako smiles shyly at him, blinking through a heavy bowl haircut, follows her over to her study desk;

And before long, Hermann becomes a daily staple at their home; he’s certainly not unwelcome, and after the boy has gotten over his crippling shyness, he speaks with surprising confidence about his subjects- seems to thrive on mathematics and physics, and is a consistent partner to Mako for her mechanical projects;

He does wonder why, for all the times Mako invites him over, she never receives one to his home; Mako doesn’t seem to mind, but it nags at Stacker; and he would have confronted Hermann about it, but then parents’ day comes;

There are no nasty surprised from the school, Mako is a model student, punctual and diligent in her English studies, talented with computers and technology; Stacker is smiling at Mako, pleased- and sees her looking away, he follows her gaze and sees-

Hermann, sitting alone at a table with a resigned and sympathetic teacher, looking alone and humiliated; some of the other children around them are nudging each other and giggling, pointing;

Stacker gets up- their meeting is over, and the sight of that little boy- sitting alone and lost- lights the same brand of anger he had felt when he had found Mako crying in behind a rubbish bin, after the tsunami, her family gone;

He walks over, Mako in tow, and sits down beside Hermann; the little boy blinks in amazement up at him, Stacker gives him a small smile; “Hermann’s parents were unable to attend,” he tells the teacher, “They asked me to step in,”

The teacher blinks, “His-parents?” She queries, “But- his mother-“

Stacker glances at Hermann, who is biting his lip, his face screwed up, Mako puts a hand on his arm- Hermann had never spoken about his parents, and god- no wonder, not surprising Mako bonded with him;

"His father then," He meets the teacher’s eyes, she frowns, then sighs, playing along;

Hermann’s marks are good- very good, and his maths score are amazing- he has the makings of a prodigy, with proper tutoring, the school could organize such, but it might cost-

"My father will pay," Hermann whispers,

The teacher raises an eyebrow and Stacker nods- wondering what he’s getting himself into- but then perhaps he could get Mako in that class-

He doesn’t ask Hermann about his family situation again.

 

* * *

 

Mako invited Hermann for a sleepover, then another, and another; Stacker doesn’t say anything; if Hermann’s parents aren’t interested in doing the job, Stacker is willing to step in, poor kid;

And the more he comes, the longer he stays, the more the miserable silence leaves Hermann, he opens up little by little, even smiles a little; and Mako beams- she is happy and Stacker would do far more to see her so;

Hermann clothes slowly migrate to his home, and Stacker carefully sees them cleaned and put away in Mako’s room; after that, Hermann takes this as permission to stay and washes and even irons them himself;

And finally, he stays for a full week, two weeks, three weeks; the time goes by and Stacker grows angrier and angrier- he drops the two off at school, and _on one_ has said anything- no questions as to where Hermann is staying, why he hasn’t come home- nothing;

No one seems to care about the little boy on Mako’s futon;

Stacker picks up his phone and dials Herc.

 

* * *

 

"So I was wondering what can be done," He finishes finally, "The boy’s been in my spare room for a _month_ Herc, and nothing from his home, surely-“

Herc has his face in his hands, and Stacker feels a little sorry for his friend, “Why couldn’t you rescue kittens, Stacker, or puppy dogs- why do you _do_ this to me-“

"Because no one else is doing anything;"

Herc sighs, rubs his face, “Okay, it’s not going to be easy- the kid’s dad in the country- they did seem to have been taking physical care of him- and by what you’ve told me you haven’t even _seen_ the man- couldn’t you just meet and talk?”

Stacker doesn’t answer at once, of course, it’s the obvious next step, but he remembers every time Hermann came to their home from his, how sad and silent he was, and know viscerally, deep in his bones that Lars Gottlieb was a man he’d be happier never to meet; “I’ll see about it,”

"Please do," Herc groans, "and don’t chase me up for anything too crazy next time, please?"

Stacker pauses at the door, “And what is this I’ve heard of you doing your own rescuing Herc- a nephew three times removed come to live with you? Am I rubbing off on you?”

"Get. Out." Herc groans again then, when Stacker is almost out of the door, "Still on for the range on Saturday?"

Stacker pauses, “With the kids-“

"Bring them," Herc stretches, "It’ll do Chuck and Newt some good to meet people their own age,"

Stacker smiles and- well, why not?

 

* * *

 

Hermann’s hand is tiny and taut in his, he’s pale and nervous; eyes darting between the houses as they walk to the large detached house he still -legally- lived in;

Hermann stops, blinks up the lawns, his mouth opens, soundless;

Stacker halts in mid-step, stares, then- more out of instinct than anything more, bends down and pulls little Hermann tight in his arms, so he doesn’t have to see-

The large For Sale sign in the front garden;

 

* * *

 

Herc refuses to talk business until they’ve rattled off a good few rounds on the range; they dropped the kids off at a staffed adventure playground and Stacker has to admit it does feel better, the gun in his hand, the hard recoil, the focus of the barrel, the bullet to the target;

"So," Herc says finally, as they take their ear protectors off and hand their guns back in, "They just cleared off?"

Stacker nods, “Do you believe me now?”

Herc shakes his head, “No forwarding address at the school?”

"Herc," Stacker feels his temper starts to fray, the anger heating up again, "They could have picked him up from school if they’d given a _fuck_ -” he breaks off, glances around out of instinct to make sure no little ears are around;

"Well, the good news is that he’s going to find it hard to contest your case- if he is even going to try, which seems debatable;" Herc falls into step next to him as they head back to the playground;

Mako and Chuck are racing each other around the structures, and Stacker blinks at the sight of his girl shouting and laughing, Chuck red-faced and panting;

It takes him a few moments to find Hermann, he’s crouched half in a small muddy pond, shoes fastidiously removed and socks folded- but muddy to the ankles; looking down at the shallow, murky water with an even smaller, muddier boy;

"Is that your nephew?" Stacker sits down with Herc;

"Yeah," Stacker smiles, "Weird kid, but after Chuck he’s a relief- you’re lucky with your quiet ones,"

"Not so quiet," Stacker smiles as Mako rushes past, hair flapping;

"We caught one!" Hermann’s high little voice comes over, holding something up, "Mr Pentecost!"

They glance at each other, and amble over; Herc’s nephew is grinning through a mask of mud, “It’s me!”

It’s a rather bedraggled newt, cupped in Hermann’s hands, Hermann is smiling for the first time since he saw the For Sale sign, “He’s Newt,” he explains to Stacker,

"Newton," Herc puts in;

Looking down at the two dirty, smiling faces, glancing over his shoulder at the two running and shouting and laughing-

"We need to do this more often," He remarks to Herc as they head back to the parent section,

Herc rolls his eyes, “I will fucking _saint_ you if you take them for an afternoon,”

Stacker hesitates because- neither of them are in the army any more, they don’t have any reason- “You’d always be welcome too, Herc;”

Herc pauses, “Well hell, why not, I could do with some adult company for once;”

Stacker puts a hand on his shoulder, comforting, it been a few years, but some things are hard to recover from.

But looking out over the playground, their children laughing and chasing each other, and digging in the mud; he does wonder if the worst is over for them, and the dawn is coming for all of them.


	224. End of the World AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: The kaiju won, the world is mostly destroyed, but somehow Newton and Hermann managed to survive. The kaiju leave, and the two of them try to survive in what remains of their planet.

They run out of food on the fifth day after the Kaiju go- and there hadn’t been much by then anyway; maybe somewhere there were people farming and growing food, but if they are it’s too far away from them now;

This had stopped being a struggle for survival after the last Jaegers fell, and the Breach opened to disgorge thousands of screaming, howling nightmares- in the end, it had simply become a sort of stubborn stupidity to outlast their ravagers.

They have an old bottle of whiskey for their last meal- a sorry mix of half-rotten porridge and oily slick canned pineapple; they choke it down, and the hard liquor goes straight to their heads;

Hermann giggles and slumps half across the table, Newt tries to help him over to their stinking nest of blankets- but even Hermann’s frail weight is too much for him, and they fall and roll on the beaten earth floor;

Newt curls over, and drags the flea-ridden quilts over them, Hermann mumbles and cuddles close, face buries in Newt’s hollow stomach.

His hair is long and matted, catches on Newt’s fingers as he tries to pet him;

"We beat them," Hermann slurs,

Newt gives a weak smile, “Yeah,”

"We’re still here, they’re not,"

"We sure are,"

"Beat them after all," Hermann yawns, settles against Newt, slowly slips off to sleep;


	225. The Adventures of Jaeger and Newt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Jaeger!herms gets injured in battle

Hermann manages to get back on his own steam, but his leg simply gives way under his own weight when he lands- it’s gone numb and Hermann has a nasty feeling the severed wires are the least of his concerns;

Newt has comes out to meet him and starts running when he sees him fall- the world goes slightly grey, at an odd angle from where he’s lying;

"Hermann!" Newt throws himself to his knees, fumbles with his helmet to get his head free-

The air is sharp and cold in his chest as he draws in a breath, “Newt,” his voice is trembling, “I’m sorry,”

Newt rolls him over, starts working on his catches, “What?”

"Didn’t want you to see-" The world flickers, he sees a scuttle of movement in the corner of his eye- the med team- he thinks, and passes out.

 

* * *

 

He wakes sore and aching, with a solid, dead sinking pain in his legs, he lifts his head to look at himself and- for a terrible moment, thinks he’s lost them;

But no, he blinks and the world slowly resolves itself- and he can see his feet at the end of the bed; it takes some effort just to move one;

"Hermann?" The voice comes from just beside his head, "Herms?"

He turns his head stiffly, looks up into Newt’s pale, drawn face, “Newt?”

"Holy shit dude," Newt’s voice trembles, "Holy shit why didn’t you- there was a _hospital_ \- they had to take you pretty much all the way back- why did you fly here-“

"I thought I just damaged some wires," He says weakly, "I wanted to check and replace them-"

"They nearly _killed_ you!” Newt moans, “Like, if it had been about half an inch down, it’d hit your femoral artery and you’d have bled out in seconds-” his hands tremble, he grasps at his face-

"Newton,"

"Don’t dude," his voice trembles, "I got to sit here and listen to the doctors go on about how you nearly died in about six ways- I just- can’t okay?"

Hermann reaches out a trembling hand- he’s unplugged, his body loose and uncoordinated, but Newt catches his hand and holds it tight, “I’m sorry,”

Newt sighs, “I know, and- you did save those hostages; so there is that,”

Hermann looks up at him- he’s been crying, Hermann wants to say something, to say he will take fewer risks-

But he can’t, because this is him now- this is his life, the way he can make a difference, and Newt understand this; he will never ask-

Newt leans in, and kisses him, “You take care of yourself, Jaeger.”


	226. The Adventures of Jaeger and Newt- Team Hot Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: In the shatterdome assemble! au what is the story behind stacker and herc? In your tags it said they are the captain and bucky

Herc wakes cold, he is buried under three blankets, a quilt, and he is still shivering;

He rolls over and reaches for Stacker who is- as usual, sound asleep; he wonders if he feels the cold as well, if he wakes gasping and choking from the memory of polar ice and subfreezing water-

He’s warm, solid body all but radiating warmth, Herc closes his eyes and tries to push the memory of cold out of his mind.

They should feel lucky- they _are_ lucky- and maybe one day Herc will feel it, they survived, and that was miracle enough, and they had been carried through time far enough that they no longer risked prison between them, and Stacker could aspire to more than being the subject of experimental treatment- and having his efforts covered up, forgotten, or attributed to someone else-

Stacker mumbles in his sleep, his hands- large and warm, gropes for Herc’s and closed around his fingers, his eyes blink open a few times; “-hands are cold,” he growls,

"Yeah," Herc rolls closer, puts his head on Stacker’s shoulder, "Can’t get warm,"

The hand on his squeezes comfortingly, “You’re out of there,” he sighs,

"Not that," Isn’t that strange? He wakes trembling from the memory of plunging into Antarctic ice, while the Nazi experiments and their Hollow World Base fade into background noise;

"You’re out of there too," Pentecost rolls over on his back, "Got you out," it’s a soft whisper;

Herc smiles, “Yeah,” Thank god for this- global warming they’re having; the iceberg melted on its way north, Pentecost had unfrozen first, had gotten him out, and they’d made for what had ended up being Chile;

A strange part of the world even in their days, and now- Seventy years later, with all their family dead but Herc’s great-grandson-

It feels like standing on the edge of a pit, staring down until the vertigo makes his head spin- it’s too much, too fast-

Pentecost lets go of his hand, reaches up and pulls him in, letting Herc rest his head on his chest, close his eyes and draw on the seemingly unending strength and steadiness that emanates from the other man;

Pentecost sighs, “I am so glad you’re here,” He whispers into Herc’s shorn hair.


	227. Stacker has a Stray Problem II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neriedar asked: since you get given scenarios a lot consider this prompt a free space on your prompt bingo card. go nuts and write the thing you wanted to

It’s the nicest tree Hermann has ever had- not as fancy or as richly decorated as those he had- before, but nice, bright and cheerful; and riding on top of a great pile of presents- Hermann can’t help but sift through them;

Little presents, big presents, presents for them- and presents for Herc Hansen and Chuck, a few even for members of Stacker’s family who’ll be joining them for the big day- the thought worries Hermann, he’s never had a grandmother before, he hopes she’ll like him-

He finds the little, clumsily wrapped gift he and Mako got Stacker; and he hopes he’ll like it too-

Behind him, the kitchen is a roar of noise, and Hermann can hear Stacker directing the cooking of Christmas like a general directing troops;

Before- before; Hermann would have flinched at the din, the quiet has always been good- has always been _safe-_ but now he just smiles, happy that his family is close by;

His hand touches a new gift; done up in bright paper he doesn’t recognise- but he knows who it’s from, no one else would use paper with little gamboling Godzillas on them;

He turns it over, and sees the rough, scrawled _Hermann_ done in bright crayon;

Hermann pauses, and turns it over, shakes it- something rattles and he puts it down quickly;

He strokes it before leaving it, and worried about his present to Newt- Newt likes art, maybe a great box of crayons will be good enough? He hopes it is, he- likes his new friend;

The door creaks open, and when Hermann turns, Newt is there, grinning through a half-face full of flour; “We’re got some pastry left over, and we’re making biscuits! Wanna come before we use them all?”

Hermann smiles, and it feels natural to smile, safe; he gets up and hurries into the cheerful chaos of the kitchen.


	228. Fashion Model AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Male model(s) AU, maybe? tbh I just keep thinking about how pretty Burn Gorman can be when a role requires it.

Hermann is quite still as Newt finishes pinning the outfit together, doing a little of last minute work on the sleeves, trying to get as many ideas into the fabric while still maintaining a coherent whole, in the last fifteen minutes before Hermann is to step out on the catwalk;

"Are you done?" Hermann huffs,

"Hold your sexy ass," Newt growls through a mouthful of safety pins, "Almost done- there," he steps back and admires the final ruffle he’d put in place, then steps back again to admire the whole;

"Gorgeous,"

"Admiring your handiwork is suspiciously close to masturbation,"

"Shut up you," Newt pulls a face, "Aren’t you meant to be a walking coathanger?"

"You shut up," Hermann glowers,

"Your words, not mine," Newt glances down and is just wondering if he should do something with the shoe straps- they’re lovely- go right up Hermann’s delicate legs, but maybe they could use a little something- more, some sequins maybe-

"Don’t you dare,"

"Spoilsport," Newt sighs,

But the whole is- oh wow.

Hermann is tall, and the long cut of the dress makes him look even taller- and the stilettos just look almost too much-

But too much is just right here, and the long, ribbon swirls of many shawls wrapped around Hermann make him look like he’s floating, the long feathers bobbing on his head complete the look of some great blue jewelled insect- unbelievably beautiful but utterly alien at the same time;

Hermann looks at him, and he’s smiling, almost uncertainly, “Is it good?”

"It’s more than good," Newt grins and steps forwards, "You’ll knock them dead, beautiful,"

He closes and presses his lips tight and warm on his husband’s lips.


	229. Kaiju Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Angst au where kaiju hermann gets human newt pregnant. Human bodies weren't meant to bear kaiju spawn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw body horror, monster pregnancy

Hermann leans over, looking close at Newt and- yes, his eyes flicker again, blink open; “Hey-” His voice cracks, he tries to smile;

He’s sweated through his sleep shirt, pale and waxy; Hermann takes his hand and feels Newt trying to squeeze back; “How are you feeling?”

"Pretty good," He’s lying, already his eyes are flickering closed, slumping down into the pillows,

"If you are feeling well, could you manage a little of this?" Hermann holds out a bowl of lukewarm soup with his secondary hands;

"Hell no," Newt grumbles, but gamely tries a few sips;

He manages three before throwing it up again, heavy, dull and retching; he shudders and groans as Hermann eases him back to the bed;

"Sorry,"

Hermann’s hands clench, and Newt yelps; “Never apologise,” Hermann snarls, “Never- as though this is your fault-“

"Don’t start," Newt groans, closing his eyes;

Hermann grits his teeth, clenches all four fists;

Newt hasn’t been able to eat for almost two weeks, his face is sunken and hollow, his whole body loose and almost- melting away-

Except for his abdomen.

Hermann cannot bare to even look at that- the distended, swollen flesh, bloated from the senseless jumble of flesh growing inside him;

The genetic monstrosity they- he, he it was him he did this _he did this_ \- created isn’t alive per say, just a mess of human and Kaiju cells spreading and knotting and-

And killing Newt.

Hermann sits down, takes Newt’s hand in his again; Newt has had two operations to remove the horror, but it always comes back and nothing they do- no radiotherapy, no wretched, tortured abortion get rid of it;

And Newt is too weak to survive another;

Look at him now, hearing his ragged breathing and feeling his hands go limp and watching his lips slowly turn blue as cyanosis sets in, Hermann has never hated anything- anyone, no master or kaiju or- more than he hates himself.


	230. Thousand Worlds Crossover I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Any two of your aus collide! Maybe the shatter dome initiative somehow gets to happy family earth?

After the initial confusion and shock has worn out, at them seeing a dead man and at Stacker Pentecost seeing- well, _Hermann_ , the day turns out pleasantly well; there are no Kaiju in this world, and Pentecost accepts that they have been thrown from- somewhere else- surprisingly easily, welcoming them in for a cup of tea until Tendo can get whatever went wrong fixed, and they can go home.

Mako is there, when they come in, small and round-faced and wide-eyed at Hermann, he smiles at her and gets an uncertain smile in return;

And Chuck comes in; so small, so _alive_ \- and he’ll stay that way, with no war;

Hermann wonders if this world has an Anteverse, if there is a Hermann there too, terrified and bloody-

And with no hope of escaping that terrible place;

Herc hands him a mug of tea and Hermann shoves the thought away, smiling, “Thank you,”

Herc gives him a slightly uncertain smile- which is friendlier than he’s been in their world, Hermann thinks with a sigh;

"Hey!" Hermann turns to glance at Newt, and feels something soft and warm land in his lap; he looks down and sees a little black and tan cat making itself comfortable;

Newt is receiving similar attention from an even smaller tabby, almost upsetting his teacup in his hurry to pet it;

Hermann sets his down more sedately, and cradles the cat in his arms, it is soft and wriggling, and after he pets it, it begins to purr happily.

"Ah, you’ve found our little strays," Herc smiles, "That one’s got claws, Doctor Gottlieb, and it’s not afraid to use them;"

Hermann could say the same, but smiles, “Thank you, Mr Hansen,” He scratches his little friend behind the ears,

"What’s their names?" Newt pipes up, letting the little cat crawl up the curl around his neck,

"Newt and Hermann," Herc calls before stepping out of the room,

Newt stares, then gives a short, stunned laugh; Hermann looks down at the cat in its lap, its uneven, patchy fur; little eyes close in deep, purring sleep;

He hopes that this is right, that this is them; better than a nightmare without end- to rest in a warm, safe place, with such kind people-


	231. Orchestra AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izzybeth asked: if you're still taking prompts: orchestra AU please? (it's a weakness.)

Hermann sweeps the tails of his suit out of the way as he climbs to stand over the orchestra pit, and picks up his baton to prepare for the performance;

His eyes rest for the moment on the string and sees Newton grinning.

He turns his eyes away, not wanting to give the man any encouragement; Newton has _deliberately_ played out of turn every rehearsal- trying to get a rise out of him, Hermann is sure;

He’s send several complaints about his behaviour, asking for a censure; he had received the offer to demote Newton to a more background role, and quickly quashed it;

Because Newton is _good_ , he lifts his baton, and that choice is proven yet again as Newt touches bow to strings and the whisper of note grows and swells to fill the pit- fill the room, high and sweet and soaring;

Hermann finds himself almost closing his eyes at the glory of it, and has to shake himself to complete the next motion, bringing in the low rumble of the drums to undertow the flight of the violin.

He glances as Newton and sees him glancing at him above the pages of his notepaper, smiling;

Hermann throws his glances away, frowning and jabbing his baton slightly harder than necessary at the flutists, and this harmony rises to meet the violins, swaying and dancing the threatening to draw the anchor of the drums up with them;

He sways back to the violins, bringing in the rest of them, the sound rising and filling until the walls seem to bulge with the effort to hold in the beauty of it,

And above it all, Newton’s strings, swaying, dancing skipping above the rest like a faerie on wavetips.


	232. Holiday AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Christian + Hebrew = HOLIDAY AU WITH SHARING CUSTOMS AND TRADITIONS! I'd adore any other holidays included for the other characters, like Chinese New Year or whatever. HAPPY SHATTERDOME HOLIDAYS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's about as far from Christmas as you can get. I'm 6 months behind with these things.

Newt pulls the scrubby, threadbare tree into the lab as Hermann lights the first candle on the menorah; he pauses and leave the sad thing sitting in the middle of the floor;

"If you get any needles on my side of the lab," Hermann growls, blowing out the taper;

"It’s plastic dude," Newt walks over to his desk, "And I didn’t know you were Jewish,"

"I’m sure the list things you don’t know would fill most of the Pacific," Hermann sets the menorah on his desk- a safe distance away from his papers and computer.

He has no happy memories, his parents had not celebrated the holiday, but there is something- powerful of lighting that first candle, for the first time, as though a thin, trembling link had been established between him now and- his people, his ancestors before, lighting their candles in the hushed silence of their houses, in peace and war and fear and safety;

Then, of course, Newt ruins it, “You wanna help me decorate? I got a few bits from Tendo and I kinda- made some-“

"I am not helping you hang- kaiju parts on your tree!" Hermann is appalled;

Newt rolls his eyes, “I’m not wasting bits on that- it’d melt it anyway-” at Hermann’s suspicious look, he reached into his bag and pulls out the sorriest looking star Hermann has ever seen, it looks like Newt made it out of cardboard and foil;

It’s so miserable and lopsided that Hermann can’t help but feel sorry for it- not any friendlier towards Newt, “Fine- but it goes on your side, I’m not fighting through your- greenery when I’m working,”

"Whatever dude," but Newt can’t hide his smile.


	233. Circus AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Shatterdome Circus AU! Newt is the tattooed man.

Newt knows it’ll be okay- it’s always been okay, he’s done this a thousand times- but like every one of those thousand times, Newt can’t help but close his eyes when the wheel starts to spin, if anyone asks, he gets seasick;

Hermann doesn’t have to know though, he’s already blindfolded and turned around three times to- supposedly- disorient him;

He’ll be turning now, steadying himself on his stick before dropping it and draw the first knife.

Newt screws his eyes up tighter, and bites the inside of his cheek, unable to keep from tensing as he swings past the second rotation- when Hermann will start throwing;

*thunk*

The dull, shivering voiced impact makes the board by Newt’s right arm shudder, the knot is cut through neatly and Newt feels the sleeve go loose; he opens an eye halfway, and sees Hermann’s face set in concentration, carefully calculating the timing- the angles by which he could safely throw the next knife- having memories every rotation Newt will make years ago;

Newt _knows_ this, but he can’t help but shut his eyes tight again when he sees the floodlight glint off the blade of Hermann’s next knife;

The next knife cuts the rest of his sleeve away, and the crowd cheers as the cloth falls away, revealing Newt’s gloriously tattooed arm;

He can’t help it, he opens both eyes and smiles, enjoying the attention-

Hermann’s knife slides through the top of his shirt at the shoulder, and it drops open halfway, growing more cheers as more designs are revealed; Newt feels his breath catch at the blade so close to his head.

Another suddenly spears beside his left arm, and that’s all that’s needed for that sleeve to fall away.

*thunk* and his shirt falls away entirely to roars of the crowd. The wheel gets another few spins to show his designs off, and Hermann pulls his blindfold off, he’s red-faced and sweating, and his eyes brighten in relief when he sees Newt stripped to the waist and grinning;

The wheel stops, and Newt is let off, stumbling as the world continues to rotate without him, Hermann catches his arm and steadies him and Newt can’t help it, he leans in and kisses him, hot and sweet and brighter than the ringside lights.


	234. Jurassic Park AU I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newmann Jurassic Park AU where Newt and Hermann were the experts brought to the island and are running from the T-Rex (bonus points for injured!Newt)

The car can’t keep going, they are almost out of gas and the monster is almost on top of them;

Hermann doesn’t dare to look in the rear-view mirror, he can no longer see it any more- not all of it, now all he can see are that great, blunt muzzle, those glimmering eyes, those terrible teeth-

“Go left;” Newt chokes;

Hermann glances at him wildly, Newt’s eyes are glazed, he looks feverish but alert;

There is no time to argue, the turn off is right there- Hermann makes his decision at he last moment, hauling on the wheel;

After all, he knows what will happen if they just carry on.

The tarmac turns to rutted ground, they bounce and Newt groans in pain, clutching at his side; Hermann grits his teeth and guns the engine, barreling into the night- he has no idea where they’re going, the darkness swallows the headlights, he can almost feel the Tyrannosaur’s breath on his neck-

He holds his breath, and prays for a miracle.

He doesn’t get it, instead they hit something, and the car buckles, they spin and hit something huge- a tree- Newt shrieks, and the windscreen shatters as a branch plunges through it, barely missing them;

The car chokes, and dies; the headlights go out; Hermann chokes, throws himself uselessly over Newt, as though his body could be any sort of shield-

But the expected horror, the tearing of glass and metal- and those knife-blade teeth burying into their bodies- doesn’t come; for a moment, all Hermann can hear is the rattling gasp of their own breathing;

Then a roar; deafening and setting the glass shards around them chiming; Hermann shudders, and Newt tenses- but it’s not coming from above them- it’s back the way they’ve come-

A scream, high and animal and full of terror; Hermann closes his eyes as the monster roars again, the screams, snarls and howls and the wet sound of teeth in flesh- the scream dying to a moan;

Then silence, broken only by their own breaths, and the hideous noise of the beast feeding;

Newt gently pushes him off, “Come on,” he whispers, “She’ll be too busy to worry about us;”

Hermann nods, grabs his cane, and they crawl out of the shattered car;

The world outside is black, he feels blind and helpless as they stumble past the feeding Tyrannosaur and back to the main road;

“What was that-” Hermann whispers; clutching at Newt- or Newt is clutching at him, he doesn’t know;

“There was a sick Triceratops there;” in the faint light of the emerging moon, Newt’s face is bone-white; “Too sick to move, I thought- she didn’t know what we were, but she knows what a Triceratops is and if she was hungry-”

Hermann nods, they stumble on through the dark, hurrying to the dock.


	235. Kaiju Transformation IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arkhamarchitecture asked: Newt transforms into a Kaiju AU, the first time he interacts with people (Tendo and Mako specifically) in the Shatterdome post-transformation and him worrying that his friends will never want to talk to him again.

Hermann looks wretchedly worried as they finally come home- he’s grown his skin, looks perfectly human- or as human as he gets, which, now Newt knows what to look for, isn’t very really;

He hopes no one will look too closely at him, now Newt is there getting them to think of small Kaiju;

And he hopes- well, he hopes it won’t change too much.

Hermann isn’t going to change- well, besides being protective as fuck, but that’s okay, Newt is protective as fuck right back so it balances out;

But everyone else- they’ve lost too much, Tendo lost his grandad in Trespasser’s attack, and Mako- well, she lost everyone; Pentecost lost his sister- it occurs to Newt that he’s probably in the serious minority, having lost no-one he cares about.

And when they comes in, and Newt has to walk the gauntlet of stares and whispers, and cold, horrified eyes, it occurs to him he’s probably not going to lose anyone- because apart from Hermann, it doesn’t look as if he’s _got_ anyone, any more;

He step falters, he wishes desperately the Breach will open under his feet and swallow him- that his ungainly, uncertain body would allow him to run or fly or- fade into the wall like Hermann can;

Hermann comes closer, puts a hand on Newt’s shoulder and presses him close, glowering at everyone with fierce eyes;

Tendo and a few others at least look away, so maybe there’s some hope.


	236. Little Match Boy V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: i want to know about little match boy hermann past!!!! :D

Newt isn’t sure how to ask, Hermann doesn’t talk much at the best of times and any reminder of his past makes him clam up like an oyster, but they live so closely, spend so much time together, that it’s impossible for him to fail to not notice so many little moments, where Hermann’s masks slip;

They take a cab to Southend-on-Sea in the spring, to spend a few day taking the waters and the sea air after three months shut up in their house against the cold; they drive through Whitechapel along the wall, and Hermann stays back in the shadows of the cab, eyes burning holes into the wooden paneling ahead of him, and Newt wishes he could somehow see into whatever world Hermann is lost in,

A woman cries and is almost run over by the cab, Jacob bangs on the roof to tell the driver to stop, and gets out;

Maybe it’s the open door that lets in the smell, but it hits Newt like a brick to the face- human and animal dung, rubbish, something horrible burning, unwashed bodies-

Hermann has frozen next to him, barely breathing; in the street, Jacob kneels next to the woman, helping her up and checking she is unhurt, then pressing a shilling in her hand;

The alleys are narrow outside, dark even in midday, the chimneys and their smoke cast a shadow across everything, the people dingy and dull, hurrying in the still-sharp, chill air;

Newt takes Hermann’s hand, it’s clenched into a fist, knuckles pressed tight against the skin, Newt rubs it, but Hermann doesn’t seem to notice;

Jacob gets back into the cab, and they rumble on; Hermann slowly comes back to life as they pull away from the dark, miserable place.

 

* * *

 

They take two rooms overlooking the beach, clean and fresh if a little small; Newt and Hermann take the smallest, with just the space for the neat bed and a tiny desk against a white-washed wall;

But the window makes up for it, large and open to the smell of the sea; Hermann leans out, staring out over the deep blue-grey expanse of the sea, the wrinkled waves breaking on the gravel beach;

"Have you seen it before?" Newt toes off his shoes and sits on the bed,

"Yes," it’s quite low, "I was- very young, my mother was- she was ill, we thought the sea air would-" he breaks off, still staring out over the sea, and Newt doesn’t dare ask any more.

 

* * *

 

Newt blinks awake, startled; Hermann is sitting suddenly upright, breathing hard, “Hermann?” Newt whispers,

"I’m sorry," Hermann gasps, "I woke you,"

"S’okay," Newt reaches up and pulling him down, and Hermann rolls over to press himself close against Newt, "What were you dreaming?"

There no answer at once, and for a moment Newt is afraid he’s gone to far-

"I was in the workhouse," Hermann murmurs against his shoulder, "It was cold, I was hungry- they took everything I had-"

Newt doesn’t know what to say, he simply puts his arms around Hermann and holds him tight,

"I never saw any of them again-" his voice breaks, "and my sister- my brothers-"

"How did you end up there?" Newt cards his fingers through his hair,

Hermann is quiet for a moment, then, “Father went bankrupt, he went to Fleet goal and we-“

"Had nothing," Newt finishes, and Hermann nods; "Are your brothers and sister still in Whitechapel, maybe we could-"

Hermann shakes his head, “They were sent- somewhere else, I don’t even know,”

There is nothing Hermann can do, so he simply presses a kiss into Hermann’s scratchy hair and holds him as his breath slowly evens out and he falls back to sleep.


	237. Mass Effect AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Are you familiar with Mass Effect at all? If you are, AU with Newt as a Salarian?

Newt loves waking up now, the light flooding in through the windows opening onto the presidium, the blessed quiet after the endless din of the wards,

Hermann growls next to him, still half asleep; Newt can’t help but grin down at him, the combined influence of his connections and Newt’s successful research netting them a small but perfect little flat in the best part of the citadel;

Hermann sits up and blinks a few times, then holds an arm out for Newt to settle in against him.

His plates are warm against Newt, he leans down down and Newt touches his head to his, feels the tickle of flanges as the flick and stretch in waking, his fingers wandering absently over his head, between his horns;

Newt hums happily, hand catching Hermann’s and entangling them together, he looks down at their two entangled hands, firms plates and soft skin, and looks down at their legs, still entangled in the bedsheet; he can see Hermann’s sharp talons threatening to poke holes in it.

Newt leans in, and presses his lips just under Hermann’s cheek, there can’t be a better way to wake up in all the galaxy.


	238. Lilo and Stitch Anteverse AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: lilo&stitch!anteverse au, what happened to hermann? can we see when him and newt finally meet again? <3

In the end; Newt, Jacob and Illia move into a nice house close by the base, because the moment they take Newt away, Hermann breaks out to find him and nothing anyone has tried can prevent him; Hermann cuts his way through steel, bites through titanium, and digs through concrete, he can fit through tiny holes that shouldn’t be able to fit him, and always manages to find Newt again;

So Newt sees him every day, before school, after school- they hope soon he can go to school with him- spends the night often, curled up next to Hermann in his little nest; Hermann sleeping deep and happy beside him;

And one day, Captain Pentecost comes to see them, and tells them they can go home.

Newt blinks, “Really?”

"We will be keeping a close eye on you, I’m afraid," He turns to Hermann, who nods once, solemnly, "If only to make sure you get enough to eat,"

Hermann smiles, “Thank you,” his voice is soft and a little rasping, Newt hugs him, then, “If there is anything I can do-“

Pentecost sighs, “Thank you, but for now- focus on growing up,” he smiles sadly, “I’m glad you will be happy here,”

Hermann seems satisfied, but Newt lets go of him, and steps closer; “What d’you want from him anyway- he never wanted anything from you-“

Pentecost looks down at him, and takes his hand, smiling apologetically and leading Newt out; “I doubt this will remain a secret for long- too many people know,” he sighs, “We have found the Breach, the gate by which your friend came here-“

"You’re not sending him back!" Newt looks up at him, horrified,

But Pentecost shakes his head, “No, but it is there, and there are creatures on the other side who are- immensely cruel, and they sent Hermann through. Who might they send through next? Hermann had some strange tales of massive creatures-“

Newt looks up in disbelief,

Pentecost sighs, “Don’t tell Hermann, he’s fragile; but yes- we are preparing in case they invade us.”


	239. Dragon AU IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: In the dragon Au you wrote Newt was adopted; what happened to his real parents? Also are his adoptive parents humans, and do they even know that he's a dragon?

Hermann doesn’t have many to tell, he makes three phone calls, smiles and absently tries to preen, and answers congratulations with thanks, and that is it;

He doesn’t talk about the eggs, but the way he says some things- it’s clear he’s saying more than just the surface meaning of his words; he’s smiling when he puts the phone down, curls up next to Newt and sighs into his neck, one hand going to the growing weight on his belly;

Newt looks down at his phone, uncertain where to even start; he’s told everyone who needs telling in person here- most of their fellow fey and inhumans have already heard through the grapevine, he just needs to make the one phone call-

Or maybe two.

Newt finds the contact, and holds it up, listening to the long tone; then “Newt?”

Newt closes his eyes, “Hey Jacob,”

 

* * *

 

They’re very happy for him, of course; they’re glad that he’s found someone- like him; that he’s got someone on his side, and will they be having a wedding-

It’s nice, but nice is all it is; and there’s always the moment’s hesitation, the uncertainty- as though there’s something _wrong_ with Newt- something  Jacob and Gunther are too nice to mention, but can never quite forget;

Even after a few minute’s chat, Newt gets the old feeling to just shout- _this is what I am, not human and I wouldn’t even want to be anything else_ -

But he can never quite find the right moment, and Newt only stays on the line long enough to ask if they’ve heard anything from Monica;

No, nothing, her phone number’s changed and she has not sent Jacob her new one- they’ll send it one if she gets into contact, but you know how she is,

 _How her kind is_ goes unspoken,

Newt sighs, makes his excuses, and shuts the phone off; Hermann looks at him, and draws him close, letting Newt rest his head on his shoulder;

"Can’t get through to Mum," Newt says finally, "She doesn’t keep in touch; she got me by- some guy- no idea if there were other eggs, but she was with Jacob at the time when I was born, she stuck around just long enough for me to learn how to-make human, and left-"

Hermann hums, holding him close, and pressing a soft kiss into his hair, Newt gives a heavy, tired sigh; “Just kinda wish I could have gone with her- Dad and Gunther were great, just-“

"Human," Hermann finishes for him,

Newt nods.

"Our children will not go through that," Hermann continues, "We will teach them how to flame, how to fly- and yes, how to change; they will never feel alone or strange or- unloved,"

Newt opens his mouth to tell Hermann that he never felt _unloved_ exactly- even if Mum couldn’t deal with hatchlings- she’d checked up on him and given him a few choice bits from her hoard- and Jacob and Gunther had always _loved_ him, even if they didn’t understand him-

But then his closes his mouth, because Hermann isn’t talking about him.


	240. RPG AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love your stuff (but especially cats, dragons, and Little Match Boys). Use this in any way that inspires you: "I only had to do that once to learn my lesson!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (based on my playing through Icewind Dale with Pacific Rim characters, Dragon’s Eye level, btw)

Newt stumbles as Hermann cuts the glowing light in his hand and funnels it into his body; his body suddenly seems to remember itself and his skin screams from the burns- only slowly dying as the healing energy flows into him;

"You _utter_ idiot,” Hermann snarls,

Newt would like to protest these insults, but he’s still in too much pain to do more than whimper, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Pentecost get up;

"No, thank you sir," Hermann shakes his head, "I have him," he scowls under his fringe at Newt.

Newt groans at the next spell pours into him, the pain ebbing a little more and- if anything, making his aches stand out even more prominently- in his pack, his little familiar pokes her face out and croons in concern,

"At least _you_ love me,” Newt gasps,

"She gets to sit in your pack while you charge headlong into-"

"A bunch of bugs," Newt grumbles,

"Poisonous, _acid spraying_ bugs,” Hermann snarls;

Newt tries to find something to say, and just growls to himself gloomily as Hermann finishes his work, “My robes are ruined,”

"Oh, and I thought you were above clothes," Hermann prods at a slowly emerging scale, exposed by a tear in his clothes,

Newt wraps them most closely around himself, “Shut up!”

"Please children," Luna calls over from where she is carefully cleaning her polearm from bug guts, "Keep it down,"

"Well, I only had to do that once to learn my lesson." Newt sighs.


	241. Big Happy Kaiju Family XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: holds out hands for some kaiju family fic

In the end, Newt has to sit on Hermann to stop him obsessively trying to straighten their rooms- after they have been straightened to a millimeter of their lives- and since Newt is about two thirds through his pregnancy, all Hermann can do is whine and scrabble and finally sulk until Dmitri and his new Jaeger partner knock on the door,

Shi is tall and slender, and gives them a soft smile, one hand on Dmitri’s shoulder as they shifts and fidget, Hermann can’t help but smile, stepping aside to let them in,

They never invested in chairs, Dmitri curls up happily on the bed next to Newt; who nuzzles them and gives a new bruise a few licks,

Hermann unfolds the spare chair, “Here-“

"It’s fine," Shi sits down next to Dmitri, and seems to just- settle into the nest- as though there had always been a Shi-shaped hole there that had just been waiting to be filled,

Hermann paces back and lies down next to Newt and Dmitri, “When is your first Drift?”

"Next week," Shi’s voice is soft, as androgynous as the rest of them, and one hand gently rests on Dmitri’s hand, "I thought it would be time to meet you- given that soon-"

"Of course," Hermann shifts closer, the odd feeling that the Hivemind- their hive which they share with their great cousins and their children- will have a new and alien presence in it;

As strange as it is for them, it will be something else for Shi- self contained and quiet as they are- a world exposed to thoughts and minds of a thousand creatures, and the complete lack of that most extraordinary of human demands- privacy.

"Don’t worry about it," Newt grins, putting a hand on his belly, "We’ll have our kids soon, so you won’t be alone,"

Shi is still smiling, but Hermann reaches over and hits him in the ribs- the last thing Shi will need is the shrill jabber of their new-born young in their head;

Dmitri smiles at Shi, and they lean together, just a little; the long silence between them saying more than words ever could;

Hermann catches Newt’s eye, and the both smile too; Dmitri is in good hands.


	242. Kaiju Transformation AU X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: newt-turned-into-a-kaiju AU, newt still figuring out his new body and is very excited like any good rock star xenobiologist would be.

Newt slowly extends his wings, feeling the elongated wing bones slips free and spread, the long membrane between them aching pleasantly as it slowly thins- a feeling rather like stretching after too long in one position,

"Okay," He smiles under a wing at Hermann, who sighs and takes the picture;

Newt ignores him because- fuck, he feels _so good_ , yeah, it is weird having more limbs than usual and having to close most of his extra eyes when it finally becomes too disorientating to have six, but his body is solid and powerful, fast and- well, it _will_ be agile, when Newt gets used to six limbs and a tail-

Oh yes, the tail.

Newt half turns to look at it, lifts it from the table and arches it towards his face for a better look- it’s Otachi’s in miniature, long, plated and with a claw tipping the end,

It looks heavy, but Newt is surprised at how easily it moves, how the plates on his back flex and interlock to give him full range of motion; he’s not going to have Hermann’s greyhound grace, but it’s a hell of a lot better than before;

It’s funny, Newt half coils on the table and brings his tail up to half-shade his face coquettishly, as strange as this body is and as alien as it is- it feels so _right_ that he’s finding himself starting to forget how things were as a human,

Not everything, and not anything _important_ , but- the feeling disgust at his body, so round and soft and _wrong_ ; the stopgap measure of his tattoos and yeah, Newt misses them but he can’t be to sad when they’ve been replaced by something so much _better_.

Hermann takes that photo, and he’s smiling a bit- for about the first time since they came back to the Shatterdome; Newt rolls over on his back, baring his belly and Hermann takes a photo of that too-

"Getting your porno shots?" Newt grins,

Hermann blinks; then smiles again, abandons the camera and stalks slowly forwards; Newt squirms, grinning, skin in anticipation;

"Ruin this skin and I will be very upset," Hermann purrs, and presses his mouth to Newt’s.


	243. Orc AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: High fantasy AU where one of the two is an atypical orc (one of those fantasy settings where orcs aren't evil)

There are two torches burning in the yurt when Newt comes in; which is enough warning for him to watch his feet and sidle in slowly in case he upsets something;

It’s a good choice, the floor is strewn with thin sheets of paper and Newt grimaces and sticks his tusks out at the mess- the disgusting little fiddly things that get dirty if you so much look at them-

Herms nods his gratitude, not looking away from where he’s slowly, painfully copying the contents of the pages into good, solid hide, touching a sharp stick to the flames and burning each character into the skin.

His hands move steadily, look oddly small in their delicate task, and Newt skates over on his backside, trying not to kick anything, until he can come up behind Herms and put arms around him,

"Hmmmr," Herms gives his strange growl- sounding too low to come from such a narrow chest- but doesn’t push him away or tell him to get lost, Newt holds the torch for him as he dips the sharp stick in until it glows, and scours the next word into the hide;

"Is that spellwork?" Newt nipped at his ear,

Herms swats at him absently, “Yes, we had another raid on the camp while you were gone, one of them was a mage, he had this;”

Newt hisses, “Anyone hurt?”

Herms shakes his head, “Stacker and Herc will have a few more scars, we got everyone else free; I-” Newt feels more than sees him smile, “I recognised the spells they were using, I shut it down,”

"Hah!" The exclamation comes out a bit too loud, Herms’ hand skids and a dull mark scours the hide, he gives Newt an ugly look; "Sorry,"

"It’s mostly charcoal," Herms sighs and rubs it clean,

"Can’t help but see their faces," Newt grins, "All kitted out in spells of fire and protection, then- oops, suddenly wearing silly dresses and holding sticks against a bunch of angry tribepeople;"

Herms is smiling again, “It was very comical,”

"Oh, don’t start using all those big words," Newt nips the back of his neck, "You’ll start prancing around in robes and running off to the spelltowers next-"

"Hush you," Herms flicks him on the nose, "Word will spread, the other tribes will hear of this-"

"And won’t laugh at you any more-"

"And will want this for themselves," Herms shakes the hide, "Once I have this, we can make copies- solid words on good hide, not this-" he grabs a discarded sheet of paper and it crumples almost at the touch, "rubbish,"

"Ah, a hero of the people," Newt teases, "Should I be jealous? You’ll have all sorts courting you-"

Herms puts down the hide and turns, drawing a hand around Newt’s head and pulling him in until their foreheads touch, and Newt smiles, reassured despite his joking words.


	244. The Greatest Curse I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: continuation of the dragon!hermann hobbit!newt story? :3

The general feeling towards having a dragon in the neighborhood was mostly uncertain; it had been generations since they had been attacked by anything- and those had been goblins, the idea of what to do about a giant, fire breathing dragon simply stumped everyone;

In the end, the general opinion settled on ignoring the dragon unless he caused trouble, and Newt occasionally got slightly uncomfortable questions as to how- ah, Hermann was and would he- um, be visiting this week?

Newt just grinned every time, because every reminder just lit a warm fire of pure happiness inside him, and always said that yes, Hermann was fine, and yes, of course he would be visiting;

It isn’t every day, and Newt often looks up at night, trying to catch the faint, flitting shadow high among the stars, but once to twice a week, Newt would be sitting at home and a knock would come on the door, and then there was nothing for Newt to do but grin like an idiot and open the door;

Hermann burns in his hands- so much heat in too-small a body, his wings come up around him, and Newt presses his face against the smooth scales, the tiny prickle of delicate jewels against his cheek,

Hermann is so tall his horns scrape the ceiling, between his size and tail he doesn’t fit in any chairs, so Newt builds him a comfortable nest of blankets and cushions and happily gives up chairs himself to snuggle close;

Hermann sighs happily, and holds him; the brittle tension is gone from his body and he looks loose-limbed and relaxed in Newt’s tiny home; his hand huge and heavy around the little glass of brandy Newt gives him,

He’s fairly sure the alcohol evaporates before Hermann can even swallow it, but he seems to like it; the comfortable meal Newt serves him is equally well-received- although Hermann cannot seem to manage more than three courses before he confesses himself full and is eager to lie back down and snuggle.

Newt’s bed is too small, and there is so space large enough for Hermann to lie down comfortably, so Newt grabs a bunch of blankets and they come out to lie down under the late spring stars;

Even at this size, Hermann’s body glows faintly with banked fires, brighter around the eyes as he gazes up at the far-away stars,

"Can you hear them?" Newt murmurs, resting his head on Hermann’s shoulder,

"Just a little," Hermann sighs, "If you hear them once, you will never forget it,"

"I wish I could," Newt closes his eyes happily,

"Maybe I could take you up one day," Hermann murmurs, sliding one hand to cradle Newt’s head, "We will not be able to go high enough to understand them- but you can hear them from much further away,"

The thought of flying with Hermann- _flying_ , with the world spread out beneath them, together- Newt smiles helplessly, “That would be awesome,”

He feels the brush of a long muzzle in his hair, “Then we will,” Hermann whispers, he turns a little, pulling Newt closer until they are pressed close together;

Newt lifts his head and presses a kiss on the tip of his muzzle, then each side, the between his eyes, one hand coming up to touch the warm, rough texture of his horns;

And what happens after that, in the quiet of the late night, in the long grass- is no one’s business but their own.


	245. Kaiju Ambassadors AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newt finally giving Hermann & the kaiju their tour

The Golden Gate bridge is technically open, but no one seems exactly eager to use it with three giant monsters in the bay; they have it mostly to themselves as they walk over towards the middle;

The huge creature with a blade on its head looks up as they walk across, wading over to meet them; and Newt actually stops at the incredible sight of that enormous, bulky body sweeping easily through the water;

Hermann takes his hand, he’s smiling, “Don’t be afraid,”

Newt blinks, “I’m not scared, it’s just- incredible,” he points at the creature,

"He," Hermann corrects gently, "They are calling him Trespasser, he likes the name,"

Despite the distance, Trespasser must have heard, roaring in the dull voice that somehow manages not to deafen and gets all the cables in the bridge vibrating in unison;

Trespasser stops just beside the bridge and holds out a hand the size of about three camper vans, Hermann hops up easily and holds out a hand to help Newt aboard,

He ought to be scared- and he is, a bit, but he’s spent so many childhood years _dreaming_ of this- this unspoken, escapist dreams for when the world just got too much, and now he’s _here_.

Hermann’s long hand is rough in his, and the enormous ridges of that hand- like Hermann’s but a million times bigger- act like steps as he scrambles up;

Once on the back of the enormous hand, Hermann unpacks a pair of harnesses he borrowed from a friendly army supplier; he puts it one carefully, and helps Newt’s with his, before taking a sturdy length of rope and clipping them together;

Then Newt is very glad he did because Trespasser grunts and lifts them up almost vertically, leaving Newt clinging desperately to the ridges of his hand, and Hermann has to use two arms to steady him;

Then he jumps;

Newt yelps, the rope pulls taut, and he is pulls off too-

Falling about a foot to the broad, football-field sized shoulders; Newt sits up, and Hermann pulls him up for the long trot up to Trespasser’s head;

Then they set off.

There is only so much they can see from where they are, so Trespasser drops down and half-crawls under the bridge, walking more easily in the shallowing water, Hermann  leaning forwards eagerly to see more;

The other two creatures quickly join them, one of them bumping it’s head against the bottom of the bridge; squalling it’s protest and making everything on the bridge shake,

They are so high up Newt can see across the entire city, it’s an odd way to show people around, but Newt starts anyway;

The creatures get board quickly, the other two yawning and settling in the water to nap, and even Trespasser growls impatiently at having to sit up,

But Hermann is standing up to see better, eyes bright and fascinated; asking questions about the city- and more about Newt;

Newt isn’t sure how he’s going to get permission, but he’s gone to show these guys around New York.


	246. Matchmaking Pets AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: hermann's pet and newton's pet fall in love with each other, in spite of their owner's reluctance (the owners fall in love too in the end)

Hermann growls, rocking on his heels as he knocks again, more angrily;

The door opens, “What?! You again?”

The man in front of him has just gotten out of the shower, dripping wet with a towel around his waist, Hermann is struck by the colour and vividness of his tattoos, and way they curl and coil around his full, comfortable body-

Hermann grits his teeth because this is _not_ what he’s here for; “Pi’s gotten out again,”

"What, seriously?" The guy groans and steps away from the door, "Lemme get some clothes on,"

It’s the first time he’s actually been inside his neighbor’s house; usually they just meet each other in the door and hand over their misbehaving pets-

The flat is open and comfortable, with patchwork furniture and a lot of small Japanese knick-knacks and posters mostly depicting old b-movie monsters-

And Pythagoras, sitting on top of Newt’s absurdly named bearded dragon’s tank, “Pi,” Hermann wakes over, “Pi, come on,”

The parrot looks at him balefully, and twitters at Godzilla, who looks up at her with bright lizard eyes, and stands in its hind legs to hiss at her, tongue flickering;

Hermann would have been worried, but several times Godzilla was the one to get out and scuttle over to Hermann’s flat to sit next to Pi;

"You are both utterly ridiculous," Hermann informs them,

"Yeah, I’m with him on that one," his neighbour comes back in, buttoning his jeans, "You two are officially the oddest couple on the planet, we should probably film this and put it on youtube or something, instant celebrities,"

Hermann hrumphs, and reaches out for Pi, she squawks and nips at his fingers, then pecks at the wire netting on the top of Godzilla’s cage,

"Here," the man groans, and reaches in and pulls Godzilla out; _he’s_ calm, only leaning forwards eagerly towards Pi, tongue flickering; he puts him down next to Pi, who flutters down and settles next to the bearded dragon, both of them apparently happy to just sit together;

"Why do you encourage them-" Hermann growls,

"Look, your bird was picking holes in the tank; I wasn’t going to let her-"

"The _third_ time this has happened-“

"We maybe you should lock her up more often-"

"Oh, _I_ should keep Pi locked up-“

Pi squawks again, and Godzilla hisses, Hermann looks back at them, and suddenly feels absurdly embarrassed at arguing in front of them;

"Anyway," Newt coughs, "I don’t think I got your name-"

"Heeeerwan," Pi reminds him,

“ _Thank_ you,” He glowers at her, “It’s Hermann;”

"I’m Newt," the pause for a moment, glancing uncomfortably between each other and their pets, "D’you want a cup of coffee or something?"

Hermann glances at Pi again, who gives him a baleful look suggesting bitten fingers if he tries to move her, “A cup of tea would do,” he surrenders with a sigh.


	247. Strangers on a Plane AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: AU where they're strangers next to each other on a plane; Newt is a terrified flyer and Hermann is like "pls don't throw up on me" so calms him down ^_^

Eventually, and probably due more to emotional exhaustion than anything else, Newton falls asleep, curled up in his seat facing Hermann; his face finally relaxed from the taut lines of fear it’s been set in since he sat down at the beginning of the flight;

He looks young, and rather sweet, and remembering his desperately panicked babbling, Hermann filters through a few pieces of relevant information- he’s a biology student coming over to Cambridge;

He’d calmed him down by explaining that whatever happens- they’ll be going to same place and Hermann will make sure he gets there, will stay with him every step of the way, Newt had given him a wretched smile; and Hermann had taken his hand to calm him.

He looks down at their hands again, it’s a bit hot and sticky at this point, but Hermann doesn’t want to let go in case Newt wakes up, it’s taken him long enough to go to sleep and with a bit of luck he’ll sleep until they land in Heathrow;

In the quiet of his own mind, Hermann is a little glad Newt was there- he isn’t as frightened of flying as Newt is, but take-off and landings are little nerve-racking, and the distraction was rather welcome.

And perhaps, Hermann can’t help but think, it might be nice to have someone he knows in Cambridge; he’ll be a long way from home- _thank god_ \- and from anyone he knows and having someone he can meet with and talk to might be-

Well, it’s something to look forward to.


	248. Little Match Boy VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gluethegrue asked: oh now im curious, why doesnt hermann want to go to 'the east end' in the little match boy au?

Hermann closes his eyes and the cold closes on him, his breath frosts between the sheets and beside him, Newt shivers, as though feeling the cold in his dreams as well;

The snow is falling.

He’d taken shelter in shop doorways, against the lea wall of a church, but the cold always found him, the wind chasing him wherever he hid;

He had to sell his matches, that was what the master had said, sell them and he could come home; the dull, cold walls of the Whitechapel workhouse;

His feet were bare on the snow, the cold so deep and cutting it was like walking on razors.

No one had stopped for matches, no one had as much as looked at him and the snow had been falling so hard-

Hermann doesn’t know how he walked so far, the world slowly going grey around the edges, numb all over until he had lit the matches himself and watch the flickering- the little lights a suggestion of some greater warmth, a reassurance that it would be all right, he only had to close his eyes and  he would be safe- would be well-

Hermann opens his eyes and shiver among the thick quilts and blankets, trying to thaw out a chill set deep into his bones.


	249. Moving House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bravinto asked: Newt/Hermann, moving in a new apartment scenario for 3 sentence prompts, if you feel liike it?

It’s Newt who does most of the heavy lifting- getting their chairs and tables and Hermann’s monstrous sofa out of the van and into their new flat while Hermann deal with the more delicate stuff- his own electronics and Newt’s carefully packed limited edition figurines;

They make an odd display on their newly installed side-table; the table had been Newt’s and the figurines are at home, but Hermann’s laptops looks- odd there, not quite settled in yet-

And the same it true to the sofa, Hermann’s cushions fit on it as though they had been made for it, but Newt’s poncho and throw look out of place and awkward on the back.

Newt sighs in relief as he gets the TV in place on its stand, Hermann gives a half-stifled snort from where he’s organising glasses in the cupboard; Newt ignores him, it’s his goddamn TV and if Hermann doesn’t want one he can just not watch it,

The bed came with the flat, thank fuck, and Hermann goes upstairs- limping a bit more than usual- with the bedclothes to get it ready, as Newt drags the last load of boxes into the house and settles them in the spare room- they can unpack when they need the stuff, but for now they are finally, _finally_ done.

Hermann comes back down more carefully, and yeah, he is limping, Newt slumps over on the sofa and pats the squashy cushions invitingly, Hermann sighs in relief as he sits down,

"Here," Newt reaches over and turns Hermann, encouraging him to lie down and put his legs in Newt’s lap;

This time Hermann’s sigh is a groan of relief, and half-lost _‘_ "Thank you,"

Newt hums in answer and gets to work on the taut, knotting muscles of Hermann’s leg.


	250. Starvation AU III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaijuhermann asked: I'm 110% in love with your anteverse refugee fic QwQ. Any chance you'll ever write a sequel to the au where Newt discovers Hermann is a kaiju before the drift?

Hermann’s legs won’t hold him, he can mange with six, but when he gets up on two- even with his stick- his legs tremble and give way under his own frail weight and Newt only just gets to him in time;

His hands scrabble at his arms for purchase, those long claws pressing into his sleeves as he gets him safely down again;

Hermann looks up at him, desperate, “I must get back,”

"Not like this you’re not," Newt settles next to him, putting a hand on that heated, trembling shoulder, "Can you even- change, like this?"

Hermann looks down at himself, lost, “I don’t- I-” he breaks off, covers his face with a hand, “I have to get back,” his repeats again, in a small voice;

Newt pulls him in, hold that horribly thin body against him- He needs food, and not just stuffing him like Newt has been doing- he needs a long-term program of nutrition, food on a more regular basis than Newt can provide-

And they need Hermann, he needs to be back in the Shatterdome writing code and mapping the Breach, they can’t wait for the weeks- _months_ it would take for Hermann to regain his strength;

"Herms," Newt strokes his shoulder,

"Don’t call me that," the old complaint is dull, Hermann gazing down at his hands,

"Hermann- we gotta tell someone," Hermann’s head shoots up, eyes wide, "I’m serious, you can’t stay here- you need _food_ , like, a lot of food and I can’t get you everything, and you can’t work from here-“

Hermann’s face crumples, his four shoulders fall in on themselves and for a moment he looks so small Newt’s heart aches and he wants to just- pull him close, hold him, keep him safe;

"Who should we tell?" he says finally, voice empty,

"I vote Pentecost," Newt sighs, "He’s gonna listen, and he doesn’t care about the suits-"

Hermann shakes his head, “I can’t,”

"Look, he won’t- hurt you or anything, we _need_ you-“

Hermann looks up pleadingly, “I _can’t_ ,”

Newt looks at him, and sighs, “Dude, I know you’ve got a- a crush on him but we gotta tell _someone,”_

Hermann doesn’t respond, eyes dropping back into his hands, “I don’t have a crush on him,” he mutters finally,

Newt takes that as an okay, and takes out his phone, he looks at it for a moment, wondering how the _hell_ he is going to explain this, then finally punches in the emergency number;

"Marshall- yeah, sorry sir but we- we kinda need you here, it’s Hermann;" he pauses, listening, then "We’re at his place- I know- look, we really need you here- no, I can’t really explain-"

He looks at Hermann, who meets his gaze and looks away; those strange blue eyes, that dark, inhuman face- “Sir, you really need to get here.”


	251. Cat AU VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Just saying i love your newmann stuff :D started stalking your tumblr after your ao3 A Thousand Worlds for Us. More kitties pls? Or little match boy au when hermann's past finally catches up with him?

Hrrrm pats the soft, crinkly paper under the tree, it makes soft sounds when he touches it;

beside him, Ewt mewls at the countless reflections in the little balls hanging from the tree, touches his nose to the smooth surface;

Under the table, the bulldog snuffles, but the sound is familiar enough that Hrrrm no long even looks around, prefer to pay more attention to these strange new additions; his paws make odd sounds on the paper;

Ewt continues to investigate the tree, the blinking multicoloured lights flaring and flickering and throwing strange patterns against his fur;

Hrrrm turns around a few times, and settles himself in a satisfied ball among the soft and crinkly paper, it traps his heat around him, and the faint heat of the lights soaks in from above; Ewt finally bores with the tree and curls up next to him, starting to absently purr.

It’s winter outside, Hrrrm remembers; he had been a kitten during the last one, eyes barely open, but he remembers the terrible cold, his brothers and sisters huddling close to their mother in their den;

He had felt it coming again, after his illness; the nights getting frighteningly cold and longer- the days growing shorter-

Hrrrm can see out of a hole in the human walls, and shivers at the sight of the white flakes drifting down; so beautiful, they had all wandered out to explore this new, white world; but one of his brothers had been lost, and they had found him against after the thaw; stiff and cold and dead.

Muffled sounds come from the kitchen, and Hrrrm lifts his head and sniffs the air, catching tantalizing smells of meat; Ewt opens his eyes and joins him in checking the delicious scents;

There’s turkey there, and duck, and some more poultry smells Hrrrm doesn’t even recognise, his mouth waters, and he and Ewt get up from their little nest;

The dog is already sitting up, slobbering and panting as he pads to the door,

Well, they are not going to let that brute get first pickings; he and Ewt hurry over to sniff at the gap under the door, the dog snorts and back away- but doesn’t leave the door entirely, snorting and sitting down stubbornly to wait;

Hrrrm hisses, and sits as well, two can play at that game;

Ewt sniffs a little more, than sits back and mewls loudly, Hrrrm hesitates, then joins him, the dog barks happily, joining the din;

The door opens, and the lighter human looks down at them for a moment; then it roars;

Hrrrm tenses, but Newt nuzzles him and he recognising the sound the human is making- laughter,

"Stacker, come and see this,"

All four humans come to the door, and all begin to laugh; Hrrrm fluffs his fur in irritation at the noise and distraction from the wonderful smells coming from behind them;

Then they are all given a small chunk of heavenly meat, and told to wait a few more hours until Christmas dinner.


	252. Clairvoyant AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: clairvoyante hermann and paranormal scientist newton having their date?

"So," Newt sits down, "You been here before?"

"No," Hermann smiles and clasps his hands on the table,

"Looked into the future and saw us here?" Newt teases,

Hermann looks down and Newt is sure he’s flushed a little, his smile is a little embarrassed; “I- can’t do that,”

"I’m just picking fun," Newt catches a waiter’s eye and two menus are handed over. "The steak is really good, and the seafood salad,"

"I know,"

Newt does a double take and sees Hermann grinning at him from behind the menu, "Okay, you got me;"

"I can’t read minds," Hermann closes the menu, suddenly looking serious, "I can’t see the future either; I just see in the past- and everyone can do that, I just can do it- more."

Newt nods, “And talking to the dead?”

Hermann rubs his chin, “Sometimes, I can see what’s happened- like a memory that’s not mine- and someone in it will step out and speak to me, I just try and relay it,”

"Sounds amazing," Newt smiles,

Hermann looks down at the menu and shrugs, as though he’d never thought about it like that. “I suppose it is. Everyone has to find their path, and mine is- more obvious. That is a kind of blessing.”

Newt hands over the wine list, “Alcohol doesn’t mess with it, right?”

Hermann smiles, “I’ll let you choose,”

Newt’s first impulse is to order some of this place’s rather explosive cocktails but- he’s trying to be classy and Hermann looks like more of a wine guy- or maybe craft beers. “They’ve got a good house red, if you like,”

"Of course,"

They take their time before the main meal, enjoying the wine, and two small starters; “Have you had any bad experiences?” Newt nibbles at a side of sardine, it’s pretty good,

"Not with clients," Hermann sips his wine, "But sometimes- maybe the person they’re asking to talk to is- not the kind of person they thought they were, I’ve seen some rather horrible things and they sometimes step out and- they don’t like being found out."

"What d’you do?"

"I can always shut it off," Hermann shrugs, "but how do you tell someone their beloved grandparent- hunted people for nazis, or abused their children, or- killed someone;" Hermann shrugs, "And yes, then I lie."

"Don’t you think people deserve to know?"

"Maybe," Hermann gives a deep sigh, "I don’t know if it’s the right thing- maybe this is why I answered your challenge-"

"Advert."

"Challenge." Hermann smiles wryly, "It’s a bit- much, having to make these decisions alone, and I have no reference to go by;"

"We’re going to have to work out a whole code of ethics for you guys,"

"Guys?" Hermann frowns,

"If we get this out loud enough, we’re going to find other people who can do the things you do- I mean, maybe you’re the only one, but more likely not- eight billion people and only one telepath?"

"I’m not a telepath," But it’s half-hearted, and Hermann is smiling, "I would like that."


	253. Dragon AU X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Dragons Au, their human friends keep asking when's the wedding so they go and actually get married as humans, and Hermann's trying real hard not to touch Newt's stomach and not to melt into a puddle form a mere thought of their kids, also trying not to growl at everyone who comes near Newt. And they use that as an excuse to go somewhere safe to spend "honeymoon" and later tell everyone they adopted kids there :3

The tux Newt wears has to be let out about twice before the wedding- it hides most of the changes to his body, but he can’t help but touch the swell of his belly nervously, feeling the taut pressure of the growing eggs inside him;

The wedding goes well, but it is pretty much a formality and a party; Jacob and Gunther come, looking awkward and out of place between the hulking presence of the Kaidenovskys on one side and Hermann’s three smiling, quiet siblings on the other;

Hermann introduces them, and looking at those flawlessly human faces, those smiles, the way they accidentally lean in to bump faces- Hermann’s the one with the most human experience, clearly; he leans in and they touch foreheads;

"Congratulations," Hermann’s sister- Karla- whispers, and Newt grins, too happy to be frightened.

And when they are alone again, Hermann slips up close and places both hands on his stomach, nuzzling Newt’s cheek and pressing soft kisses along the side of his face,

Newt brushes their faces together, snatches kisses in passing- and is glad they don’t have to hide any more;

It’s a relief to slip out of human skin and return to the power and comfort and _space_ of his true body, he sits up and rubs his belly- he is still showing a little, but nowhere near the weight and discomfort it causes in his human body;

Hermann has packed up the most precious parts of their hoard to take with them and hisses at him when he tries to help,

"Concern yourself with your burden," Hermann touches his muzzle to Newt’s belly, Newt rolls his eyes;

But he is grateful when they start off- Hermann’s home is a lovely place, cool and damp and secluded, shielding among tree- but it does not offer good opportunities for flight- they have to flap heavily to get enough altitude to pull away and the added weight of the eggs has thrown his weight and balance off in the air until he’s constantly having to make adjustments to stay aloft, and his muscles start to ache much sooner than they should;

Hermann has a harder time, with their portable hoard, but his wings are broader and soon he pulls level with Newt, frills and wings rippling like those of a ray, swimming through the air.

The follow the edges of the faerie world, never quite slipping fully into it, but taking advantage of its mists and shadows to remain hidden; and soon, they break out of the fields and trees, and out over the cracked and rutted coastline;

They leave the sky for the sea, and Newt sighs happily at he deep, delicious chill of the water, the freshness of the salt spray; their claws catch on the rocks as they swim towards the high, pale cliffs,

The cave is half-hidden behind the pillars and arches of the coast, the sea flows into a little bay inside, tucked away and invisible from the world, Newt lies down on the smooth, water polished gravel and enjoys the comfort of the cold stones gently rubbing against him;

Hermann drops his burden with a sigh, and starts to gather it together into a proper hoard, Newt gets up to help and gets another sharp look;

Newt feels like arguing, but Hermann just turns his back to work and screw him anyway; Newt looks over into the shallow lagoon in the cave, and sets his claws into the pebbles to excavate a proper resting pool for the eggs- high enough that the waves will not disturb them, but low enough that the tide will refresh the water and keep it from growing too hot-

And here, far from anyone, hidden away, no one will be able to check the water or have set up charms and detection spells to find any nesting dragons.


	254. Dragon AU XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: More Dragon!AU with the eggs hatching and babies! Bonus points for babies claiming parts of their parents hoards

The eggs come late one night, the heat on his belly becomes almost too hot to stand and Newt kicks Hermann in the face in his hurry to dive into the egg pool;

It’s high tide, seawater sweeping in in blessed, intolerable _relief_ , carrying out water his boiling body had overheated and replacing it with cool pleasure;

Hermann’s head appears over the bank, he’s been scratched a bit across the nose, “Sorry,” Newt tries, and bubbles come out;

"Don’t apologies," Hermann lies down, props his head on one hand, "Is it time?"

Newt nods, trying to keep only his eyes and nose above the water, the heat in his belly is tightening into raw, squeezing tension, slowly starting to move lower;

It doesn’t exactly _hurt_ , but it is uncomfortable, and he groans and closes his eyes- only wishing it could be over-

"Here," Hermann’s forelimbs sink into the water, "Sit up,"

The last thing Newt wants is to get any part of him out of the water, but he gets his upper body out- and gasps in relief as Hermann settles next to him and puts his hands on the aching, spasming muscles of his belly.

"Shh," Hermann nuzzles the back of his neck, he presses down with his palms, keeping his claws away, and Newt can feel him finding the shells inside him and pressing down slowly and firmly, encouraging them down and out;

Hermann’s tail wraps around his legs, the smooth underside brushing against Newt’s genital slit, Newt gasps, dropping onto his forelimbs, and the oversensitive skin throbs at the contact; Hermann licks the back of his neck, hands pressing into his body, easing and coaxing as his tail strokes gently over his slit;

"How do you feel?" His voice is low, almost purring,

"S’good," Newt manages,

He gasps suddenly, feeling something _slip_ and move lower, the pleasure borderline pleasure as it rests within his hips;

His slit is becoming slick, opening and Newt’s legs buckle, spreading wider as he lands on his knees; Hermann’s hands change their patter, rubbing backwards and forwards soothingly, his tail gives one last swipe and then draws back as the first egg slides free;

It’s a noticeable lost weight, and Newt closes his eyes, his mind shutting down as everything in him focuses on the little lives leaving his body, the eggs all but hissing as they enter the cool water, the waves rocking them gently.


	255. Kaiju Ambassadors AU III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bowlingforgerbils asked: Can we have more of the anteverse refugee AU in which Hermann and co. arrive on Earth after having defeated the Masters? I'd love to see how they enjoy Newt's sight-seeing tour. :)

They leave Trespasser and the other two in the bay, marveling at the skyscrapers and the Statue of Liberty- and the boatloads of incredibly foolhardy tourists come to take a closer look that these bizarre ambassadors;

Hermann takes his hand as they walk into the city, sharp claws just scratching his palm;

They take a cab into the city, the driver staring in amazement at Hermann, then flashing white teeth in a grin as he recognises them from the new broadcasts.

Hermann isn’t interested in the big sights- he didn’t grow up with every big-budget movie being set here- which reminds Newt; take Hermann and his friends to a drive-in- so they visit the buildings instead;

Hermann loves the library, a brilliant, childlike joy at the endless rows of books; Newt gives an enthusiastic tour of the Natural History Museum, with Hermann smiling a little bemused at the endless flow of information;

But it’s the planetarium that takes Hermann’s breath away; his eyes huge and wide, reflecting the thousands of stars around them, “Oh,”

Newt grins, it’s not quite his area, but no one can think this isn’t awesome; “If you want, we can go out away from the cities- you can see it for yourself,”

Hermann finally tears his eyes from the stars, “Do we not need one of those?” He points to a model telescope,

Newt shrugs, “You don’t have to have one-” then, at Hermann’s hopeful look, “Sure, we can get one;” Hermann’s about the least demanding ambassador ever- no need for housing, transport, or food- the least they can do is provide an amateur telescope;

Hermann grins in delight- the brightest, most brilliant smile Newt has ever seen- and in the middle of grinning back like a lunatic, Newt wonders what he’s started.


	256. Stacker has a Stray Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Oh please please please introduce raleigh and tendo and the weis and the Russians into the new kid au!!! Maybe herc and stacks meet other parents at an adoption support group? :D

Stacker is somewhat uncertain when he comes to pick up Mako and Hermann from their first day in secondary school, it’s an odd feeling, to be waiting in such a strange place, after so long at their little primary school;

He spots Herc and nods at him, and Herc come over to wait for the bell, “I hope it goes better than their last school,” Herc sighs, “They both started late, and they’re both- not the easiest people,”

Stacker is not the kind of person to pass judgement on other people’s children, “At least they won’t be alone-” as he speaks, the bell rings, and Stacker and Herc both straighten instinctively, as though on drill parade; they share sheepish grins as the first children hurry out of the building;

Chuck comes out first, with Mako and another boy Stacker doesn’t know, the pause for a moment in front of the gates, talking quickly, then the boy runs off waving to join another family waiting on the pavement;

They glance at Stacker and smile, Stacker nods back;  Mako hops over and smiles happily, taking his hand, “Did you have a good day?”

Mako nods happily, next to them, Chuck is replying to Herc’s questions with sullen “was okay,” and “fine,”

Finally, Newt and Hermann appear, always together and walking more slowly, both of them laden down with books; Newt sees them and waves, dropping two of his, Hermann helps him pick them up;

Hermann is smiling happily as he joins them, “The library is wonderful,” he says softly,

"So I suppose you enjoyed your day too?"

He nods, “It was fun,” he glances at Newt, who nods, “Can Newt come and study with me please, we want to go through our books,”

Stacker sees Newt roll his eyes, but decides to ignore him, Hermann’s manners haven’t suffered, and he has become far more outgoing and cheerful with Newt around, “Of course, if he wants,” Stacker turns to Newt, raising his eyebrows;

Newt’s eyes drop, he shuffles his feet, “Yes please,” he mumbles, the adds, “Sir,”

"Herc?"

"I probably shouldn’t," Herc sighs, "I’ve got a lot of work to do before tomorrow- unless you want to go, Chuck?"

Chuck just shrugs rebelliously,

Mako is quiet on the walk home, Newt and Hermann trailing behind to talk, “You made a new friend?” Stacker coaxes,

"Yes," Mako says softly, "He is- very nice,"

She doesn’t say any more- and maybe she’s remembering the last time she brought someone home, and the trouble that caused, “I’m glad you’re making more friends,” Stacker encourages her, “What’s his name?”

"Raleigh," she says finally, "His brother is in the mechanics club, we will try and join too,"

"Is Tendo in that too?" Newt hurries to catch up, "He’s in our maths class,"

Mako nods, “It would be nice to join,” Hermann hazards,

Newt shrugs, “There’s a biology club too, that would be fun,” at the looks he gets from Mako and Hermann, Stacker suspects he will be on his own in that one.


	257. Stacker has a Stray Problem IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: ahhh the fic about Stacker adopting Hermann was so good!!! I'd love to read about super shy and nervous Hermann coming out to him when he's older? For guidance and acceptance and stuff?

Hermann hesitates when he comes down the stairs and Stacker smiles, shifting along the sofa to let him sit down, Hermann’s finally hit a growth spurt, and is a little awkward as he sits down, tall and gangly;

He looks uncertain, twisting his hands together uncertainly, “You know there is the- end of year party this year?”

Stacker nods, he has a feeling he know where this is going and repressing his smile isn’t entirely easy,

Hermann takes a deep breath, “Newt has asked me to go with him,”

As uncertain as he is, Stacker cannot help but tease a little, “I’d be surprised if he asked anyone else,”

"Not as a friend," Hermann sighs, "As- more than a friend,"

"A boyfriend you mean?" Stacker frowns a little- he and Herc had kept their business mostly that- their business, but perhaps they had been a little _too_ discrete-

Hermann nods, looking away, down at his hands, “I said yes, I- I’d like to,”

"He’s been a very good friend to you," Stacker smiles, "I’m glad you’re going with him,"

Hermann glances up, “You are- really-“

"Really," Stacker pus a hand on his shoulder, then- although his skin crawls at the idea- "Hermann, Herc and I- well, if you want any advice, you’re not alone,"

Hermann flushes scarlet- probably more information that he wanted; but he mumbles, “Thank you,” before almost racing out of the room, and Stacker puts the conversation down to a success.


	258. Hrrrm and Aowt AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Aowt nearly dies instead of Hrrrm. What happens next?

Whatever it was Aowt ate, he threw it up almost at once; Hrrrm searches to try and see what the horrible thing was- but there is no sign of it; probably that idiot ate the lot;

Whatever it was, even the short time it was in Aowt’s belly almost kills him; he slumps over in their crate, whining piteously and shivering as he fouls their bedding- too weak to go outside.

Hrrrm licks his nose and is worried to feel it hot and dry- not the disgusting wetness he expects; he purrs to reassure him, and hurries out into the cold night;

He finds half a fish in a bin and drags it back to the crate, the smell of the fish drowns out the overwhelming smell of dog, but Aowt just groans and eats obediently when Hrrrm nudges him.

It’s exhausting, hunting for two, but Aowt slowly starts to recover- at least able to hobble out of the crate to pass waste, and helps Hrrrm drag out their ruined bedding;

He’s too slow to hunt, but he works to clean and replace the torn rags and paper inside their crate, and after a long days finding enough food for both of them, Hrrrm can curl up next to Aowt in their home, warm and safe, together.


	259. Dragon!Hermann, A Spell for Dragons AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: dragonking!newt au where Hermann is a dragon

Hermann’s back leg is starting to drag, he tries to keep it held up but he’s so tired it keeps catching on the ground, leaving disturbed leaves and overturned earth in a trail behind him;

His wings ache to take flight, but the screams behind him are still ringing in his ears, and he saw what the men did to those who tries to take flight;

He lowers himself still further, belly almost brushing the low forest grass, and continues his slow creep north;

He might be over the border- Hermann isn’t sure, there is supposed to be a river here, but in the chaos of being found he lost his companions and must have gotten turned around, he can see the way north, but no more without flying-

He shudders, remembering the screams of pain as the men caught up with his companions, the hammers and swords to crush their wings and take their heads-

And Hermann, crouched in a muddy hole, barely even breathing, an arrow buried up to the fletching in his hind leg;

He’s left a trail of blood and scratches, and he can’t move fast, if any of them men decide to leave the forest trail to find him-

A distant roar catches his ear, at first he thinks it’s a fellow dragon, but it goes on and on, and his heart beats faster, hardly daring to hope-

The sound grows louder as he approaches, the trees thin and Hermann finally finds himself on the edge of a huge, roaring river- meltwater from the high Northern mountains;

For a moment, all Hermann can do is flop on his belly and stay there, breathing hard and exhausted from the long trek and the months leading up to it- the _terror_ as his family was scattered and hunted down;

Hermann groans and gets up, streaked with mud, he cannot see anyone on the banks, but the Southern savages must know more and more of them are fleeing their maddened land, they must be waiting-

Hermann groans, flexes his long wings and slides into the fast-flowing water;

He kicks off well, but the current is so fast he’s soon working harder to avoid being swept downstream than he is to cross the river; it’s foul with broken branches and even whole trees, and Hermann shrieks when something hits his already wounded leg; he gets a mouthful of muddy water and struggles to spit it out- only getting more;

Finally, his claws catch on the riverbed and he drags himself out of the river on the far side, he forces himself on only long enough to find a thick bush he can crawl into- identical to those on the opposite side of the river, but far enough it could be another world-

Hermann closes his eyes, too tired to think of more than that he’d finally made it- he’d made the crossing.

———————————————————————————————————————————————

Newt had left in an attempt to get some _air_ in the stifling close quarters of the castle, stayed out from stubbornness, and is now nervous about going back- Illia is going to be really _angry_ -

He drops down to- or so he tells Kodachi- have a look on the ground and get to know the borderlands on ground level, but is really just an excuse to kill time and even Kodachi isn’t buying it;

He gets off, glad for the chance to stretch his legs and get the weight off his arms after almost a whole day of long flying  and- hello-

They’re not alone in the clearing, under a bush is another dragon;

Newt doesn’t recognise the breed at first- he’s so splattered with mud, but then he notices the soft webbed feet, the long frilled wings, and he stares;

It’s a Bog dragon, and gods, isn’t that proof that the lunatics down south have no souls because how can you look at a creature like this- all delicate horns and frillings, and pure black scales, and call them something as dull as _Bog dragons_?

As he watches, the dragon groans and curls up, and Newt sees the dark streaks of blood among the mud- _shit_ -

Newt snatches his waterskin and hurries over to the dragon’s right hideleg; he pours some water over the mess, using his cloak to wipe away the worst of the mess and _fuck_ -

Newt’s fingers trace over the fletching that’s all he can see of the arrow, it’s gone deep into the muscle and must have fetched up against the bone; “Kodachi?” Newt whispers,

Kodachi understands, pacing over to sit beside the dragon, ready to restrain him;

Newt wraps his handkerchief around the fletching and gets his hand around the arrow, he has to dig his fingers a little into the wound to get a proper grip, Newt catches Kodachi’s eye, nods and pulls-

The Bog dragon _screams,_ his body tries to arch off the ground but Kodachi pins him down, “Hold still!” Newt shifts his grip and pulls again, his fingers slipping on the blood;

He howls again, tries to lash out and is again held down by Kodachi, who lies half on top of him, hissing reassurance;

Newt doesn’t know how much the dragon understands, Newt catches a glimpse of the dragon’s face, it’s eyes rolling white and terrified, and finally draws the horrible arrow all the way out;

The head is barbed, and whatever damage it made going in its probably done worse coming out; the dragon groans and slumps shivering in pain,

"Hey, hey-" Newt gets up, absently wiping his hands on his tunic and pulling a face at the mess he’s made, "It’s okay, I got it out- look-"

He holds up the arrow, the dragon opens his eyes and focuses on the shaft, “It’s out?” His voice is unsteady, oddly accented;

"Yeah," Newt sits down, stroking the dragon’s neck, "You came from the South?"

The dragon’s eyes narrow, “Of course,” there’s a world of bitterness in those words,

"Did anyone else-" he breaks off, the dragon closes his eyes wretchedly, "I’m sorry,"

The dragon shakes his head, and gets up stiffly, wounded leg drawn up against his body, “No- thank you;” he’s beautiful- not large, but with a long neck and tail, wings broad and arching out to keep his balance; “Thank you,” he repeats,

"Not a problem," Newt smiles, "Where are you going?"

"I- I’m not sure," Hermann sits down, his long tail twitches and Newt watches, fascinated as the fringes and flanges fan open and closed, "I- I suppose I wasn’t going to get here, in the end,"

"Look," Newt can’t help it, but he is beautiful and hurt and he won’t be in good shape to deal with a coming winter, "I live in the castle, it’s a bit of a way, but if you can fly-" he nods, "right, I can lead the way and we can- sort something out;"

The dragon hesitates, look over at Kodachi, who lean in a nuzzles him supportively, “Then- thank you, I would be very grateful;” he fans his wings open, gives a few exploratory beats,

Newt scrambles over to Kodachi and gets up, settling in the saddle, “I’m Newt, by the way, and this is Kodachi;”

The dragon smiles, “I am Hermann;”

Then their wings open, and they take to the sky.


	260. Anteverse Refugee Bad Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: The kaiju are evil. The masters try to stop them. Evil kaiju hermann helps destroy the world through lies and trickery. OR goes rogue on falling in love with newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite what you were looking for, comes after Renegade.

Newt is on the phone to the publishers, Hermann can hear him shouting from the other room, he tries not to listen, turning the book over and over in his hands.

The creature on the cover bears maybe a passing resemblance to him- slavering and drooling with claws and teeth bared; the title screams at him- _The Monsters Among Us!_ and the subheading _The secret truth of the hidden spies and saboteurs in the Ja_ e _ger program- and the traitors who helped them_!

Hermann turns it dully, feeling something sitting, solid and dead inside him; it wasn’t fair to say he’d ever expected much recognition for his work- but it would have been nice not to have- this-

He wonders who went to the press, there’s a certain amount of classified information in there he can see at a glance- misrepresenting the problems of coding the Jaegers as being Hermann’s sabotage-

And the Masters- _The Masters_ , being somehow the _victims_ of his people- trying to keep them from coming through the Breach; and they would have succeeded, had Gipsy Danger not blows them up-

Hermann closes the book and drops back onto the bed, feeling heartsick;

Newt storms back in, “Well fuck them, and fuck the agent, and fuck the reporter and fuck whatever brain-damaged psycho _fucker_ Beuna-kai who told this load of _fucking shit_ -” He grabs the book and throws it hard at the book;

It hits the a very satisfying _crack_ , and the spine breaks and a few pages flutter free,

"Are they not pulling it?" Hermann looks over at him,

Newt scowls, “Nah, they’re pulling it, turns out Herc isn’t too chuffed that someone’s been leaking Jaeger code and making us look bad; he’s going to be rooting out whoever starting this crapshoot- and hey, for once we _won’t_ be suspects one and two-” he throws himself down on the bed and groans,

"Thank you," Hermann rolls over and Newt cups his head and encourages him to rest his head on his chest,

"No one’s going to believe it-" Newt strokes the back of his neck, "I mean, it uses the word _saboteur_ , that’s like two syllables too much for the target audience,”

Hermann can’t help it, and snorts.


	261. Stacker has a Stray Problem V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: In the Stacker has a stray problem universe, could you write about Hermann and Mako meeting and interacting with Luna and the rest of the Pentecost family? Or maybe about Stacker's family's reactions to his growing "problem"?

There’s a loud knocking on the door, Hermann jumps and Stacker waves him over to open the door with a spatula- and yes, everyone is rather too busy to deal with the visitor, but Hermann has to swallow hard before hurrying to the door;

It’s absurd, but he spent so long dreading Lars would knock on the door and demand him to go home that any knock sends a fit of fear through him, it’s been months and still his hand shakes as he unlatches the door and opens it.

The woman outside is enormous- tall as Stacker and even more vast, her face is dark and hard as weathered wood, her hair iron grey; she is impressive, but she is not Lars Gottlieb, and Hermann gives her a tentative smile;

He gets a small smile in return, “You must be Hermann,” he leans down, lays down a heavy bag on the step, “Stacker has told me about you,”

"Yes M’m," he whispers; he tries to take the woman’s luggage- an enormous carpet bag- he cannot even lift it,

"Polite little chap, aren’t you?" She is still smiling, and takes the bag, lifting it heavily to her shoulder, "So young man, aren’t you going to show me in?"

Hermann nods and steps out of the way, only realising when he does so that he doesn’t know this woman; but she smiles on him again, “You can call me Amma, young man- now, where is my little boy?”

It’s almost _unreal_ to hear Stacker referred to as a little boy- but beside this woman anyone would be small;

The thought that even _Lars_ would be small before her makes Hermann smile, a sudden feeling of security enveloping him as he stands beside Amma, “He’s in the kitchen m’m,”

"Thank you, young man," she nods at him, and steps into the hall, heading towards the kitchen.

Hermann smiles after her, and only then realises that she was not alone; another woman- just as tall, and broad in the shoulders under her military uniform- Hermann’s eyes go wide;

She smiles, hefting a huge bag, “You gonna let me in too?”

Hermann jumps back and she steps in; gives him an odd look and Hermann cannot help it; “Are you in the air force?”

The woman touches the wings on her uniform, and smiles, bending down until they are both on the same level, “That’s right, do you want to join?”

Hermann hasn’t even said it to anyone, even Newt, but- “Yes,” he whispers,

"You wanna fly planes?"

Hermann nods so hard he wonders if his head might come off, “Do you fly Tornadoes?”

She blinks, “I’ve flown them, yes; do you like them?”

Hermann nods even harder,

"I’ll see if I can get Stacker to let you visit the barracks, I’ll show you round," and, when Hermann thinks his smiles is going to split his face, "Maybe I can take you up for a bit, would you like that?"

That was when Luna Pentecost joined her brother as one of Hermann’s greatest heroes.


	262. Antevere Refugee, Muppets Christmas Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> white-throated-packrat asked: can you elaborate on your headcanon of Anteverse Hermann and his love of Muppets? I just watched the Muppet Christmas Carol again, and I imagine it was quite baffling to newly arrived Hermann, since humans treat Muppets as if they're real -- not just on screen, but in real life. Also, does Newt find Hermann's love of Muppets adorable or what?

Hermann had avoided television and cinemas- it was too large a world for him to cope with yet, instead he sneered when people asked if he had seen ‘such-and-such’ pretending to be above whatever it was even while he bewildered over it;

But then the local church announces a showing of a Christmas Carol, and Hermann had loved the singing he saw in the streets as the weather grew colder and the days shorter- songs of birth and happiness and faith and joy, this was something he wanted to see.

The screen he sat down in front of puzzled him- he had been hoping for a live show, but he would take a broadcast if necessary-

The show started and the music began- not exactly a carol, but cheerful and happy-

And then the singing puppets came on, and Hermann lost any attempt of making sense of the thing.

There were- well yes, they _were_ puppets- Hermann had seen such things before in Chile- but everyone was behaving as though they were ordinary humans- and there was a blue thing and a rat which appeared to be narrating everything to the audience without anyone else noticing;

But the music was good, and what little Hermann could understand was at once engaging and funny, so he curled up in his seat and enjoyed the ride.


	263. Frankenstein AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I know it's been awhile, but maybe more of the Frankenstein AU? Newt and Hermann sweetly exploring Hermann's body. ;)

Hermann hesitates, fingers fidgeting with his bathrobe as Newt lies back on the bed; he drops a hand on his chest, coasts it over his diaphragm, his belly, cups his cock invitingly,

Hermann shifts and blushes, the colour flowing a little unevenly across his stitches, he shuffles from foot to foot before Newt finally gives up waiting and holds out a hand for Hermann to take;

He pulls Hermann onto the bed, letting go of his sweetly aching cock to squirm both hands inside Hermann’s bathrobe, pushing it free from his narrow, delicate shoulders- Newt pauses a moment to lovingly stroke those collarbones that had taken him so long to get level;

Hermann reaches out finally, and touches Newt’s chest with his fingertips- so soft; the nails that had fallen out at first, then slowly regrown- he glances up, shyly, but with growing enthusiasm;

Newt leans in and slips their mouths together, Hermann’s lips are soft and flexible, with only the single line of stitching diagonally across his mouth as two lone points of hardness in their kiss.

Newt frees Hermann’s arms, slender and graceful- the mismatches muscles slowly melding and flowing into a single whole, the scars even starting to fade across his forearms, and runs his hands down over his chest;

Hermann shivers, squirms when Newt gets below his hips and traces delicious circles into the hollows; he feels the delicate, perfect stitching along the joints of each leg, feels the work stretch and flex as Hermann slips a leg up and parts his legs invitingly;

And, well- yes.

Hermann closes his eyes as Newt slips a hand between his legs, gently fondling his cock, the taut tension of his balls; Hermann whines and Newt can’t help but lean in to better read his reactions- to check how well his nerve endings and connections were responding;

Hermann’s eyes rolls back and he groans as Newt starts moving his hand over his cock; so Newt decides it’s been a job well done and  focuses his attention in making sure Hermann’s first orgasm will be one to remember.


	264. Anteverse Refugee Dating AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Au where Hermann and Newt were actually brave enough to say that they like each other on they first meeting so by the end of the film they're really an old married couple

Hermann glances up and meets Dr Geiszler’s eyes; he’s smiling, broad and happy and in a moment Hermann cannot help it but smile back;

The grin he gets back is breathtaking and Hermann has no idea what to say- only looking down and trying to seem absorbed in his meal;

"Anyone sitting here?" Dr Geiszler doesn’t wait for him to answer, dropping his tray and kicking out the chair to sit opposite him,

Hermann shakes his head and keeps staring at his unappetizing meal- which he will have to eat if only to keep up appearances;

But when he glances up again, Geiszler is absorbed in his meal and Hermann has time to take a closer look at him- his tatty old clothes, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to show off the tattoos spilling out down his arms;

The Kaiju are bright and vivid, roaring in challenge and delight, and the sight of them makes something deep inside him ache- in sorrow for the stark difference between what was and what could be- but there is a soft sort of joy in there too- that someone might have seen something in these creatures- his _people_ \- worth memorializing.

 

* * *

 

Newt glances up when Gottlieb isn’t looking, getting a good look without- hopefully- being given away;

And yeah, Gottlieb’s a _total_ dork; Newt first thought they’d shoved him in with some grumpy old man and Gottlieb turned out to be like a year older than him- and he’d thought _that_ was pretty pathetic, but-

He takes another look and- yeah; Gottlieb’s kinda awkward and stiff; like he doesn’t quite belong in his own body, but he really is kinda hot under all that, with those cheekbones and hair that looks like he’s cut it himself;

And the clothes do sorta work- hey, it’s his own style, and Newt always digs that; the crusty old grandpa look is kinda sweet after all;

Gottlieb catches his eye, and looks away almost at once- is he blushing-

"So," Newt props his elbow on the table, "You’re a coder right- for the Jaegers?" Gottlieb nods, "That is so awesome, I mean, giant robots and everything?"

They guy hides a smile, “I suppose it is- rather impressive, for an outsider,”

Ooh, sharp, Newt likes it, “Hey, I’ve been in for- months; outsider, seriously?”

"You are in K-science, I suppose," and, it’s like he’s _trying_ to be haughty and a bit of a shit, but it’s not quite working,

"Hell yeah," Newt lifts his milk in an impromptu toast, "Seriously, Kaiju? I just wish we could get more- samples and stuff, if we can just find what they want or why they’re here-"

"They’re here to kill us," and- the way he says it, it’s weird.

It’s not the first time someone’s shot Newt down on one of his ‘Kaiju are so awesome spiels’, but it’s the first time someone sounded so utterly wretched doing it- like he doesn’t want to, but-

"Hey," Newt leans in, "You okay?"

Gottlieb nods, and he really, really _isn’t_ ;

"Look, I’m going out with a couple of drinks with some friends-" who won’t turn up, because they don’t exist- "You wanna come?"

"I-" Gottlieb actually hesitates, Newt starts to grin, "I cannot, I- I’m allergic to alcohol,"

"Okay," Newt shrugs, "I know a place that has really good non-alcoholic cocktails?"

He holds off for another moment, then nods, “What time?”

Newt grins hugely because _score_ , “I don’t know, when are you free?” Never mind these fictional friends he’s totally shafting,

"Seven?"

"Seven it is," Newt gets up, "I’m Newt by the way,"

The guy just looks at him, as though he can’t believe he’s agreed to this, “Hermann,”

"See you at seven!"


	265. Stacker has a Stray Problem VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Stacker has a stray problem!’verse - Stacker finds himself face to face with Lars Gottlieb

He’d received the message earlier, so he had been able to pack Hermann and Mako off to Herc’s;

He secretly wishes he could pack _himself_ off to Herc’s too, but this is necessary, so he sits in the uncomfortably empty living room and wait for the knock on the door;

The man he finds behind it, when the knock finally comes, is pretty much what he’d come to imagine- cold, stiff and emotionless, the kind of person who seems to suck out the warmth of everywhere he goes;

Stacker doesn’t let his impassive expression flicker, “Mr Gottlieb.”

The man’s face twitches- it’s not much, just a tightened muscle, but Stacker sees it, “ _Dr_ Gottlieb, I thought your lawyer might have passed that on,”

Stacker clenches his fists at being confronted by a man who abandons his own child but draws a line at getting mistitled, but doesn’t let his anger show, “I have the papers here for you to sign,”

He only gets a raised eyebrow, and grits his teeth at the urge to get the man to sign and _get the hell_ off his doorstep, “I would have expected to be invited in,”

No. Stacker just holds out the adoptions papers; it’s irrational, but if he brings Lars in he’ll probably get the overwhelming urge to sterilize the place before Hermann comes home,

Lars gives a theatrical sigh, “I could contest this, you know; I can afford _very_ good lawyers,”

It’s been almost thirty years, he'd thought he'd left the urge behind, but the need to grab the man’s hair and start bashing his face against the nearest horizontal surface is overwhelming, Stacker doesn’t trust his voice- there isn’t anything he could say that could even encompass the wretched misery of what this man has done; he holds out the papers;

Finally, the man sighs again- even deeper, as though Stacker is being so _difficult and awkward_ , but finally takes the papers, and takes a pen from his breast pocket;

The pen is monogrammed, and if that doesn’t make Stacker want to drive it through his eye, nothing does; he stands military straight and waits until the man has signed every dotted line; then takes the papers back,

"Hermann mentioned he had brothers and a sister," Stacker says finally, as Lars turns away, "Are you still in contact with them?"

Lars snorts, “They left, the ungrateful brats, just like this one;”

"And thank goodness for that," Stacker steps back and closes the door in Lars’ face,

He’s got a party to prepare.


	266. Tattoo Swap!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: au in which everything is the same but hermann, for whatever reason, is the one that has the kaiju tattoos hidden under all his clothes (even though newton is the kaiju groupie)

Newton’s mouth is hot on his, swallowing and burning away the nerves that crawl under Hermann’s skin, Newt’s fingers follow the prickle of the fear, tracing out the muscles of his arms, chasing away the nervousness;

His hand finds the buttons of his jacket, start opening them one handed, “You wear so many layers,” Newt mumbles against his mouth, “S’gonna be like unwrapping a present- hmmf,” Hermann kisses him again, boldly, chasing away the nerves,

"Best kinda present," Newt insists through it anyway, shoving away the jacket and starting on his shirt,

Two can play at that game, Hermann finds the zip to Newt’s jacket, his finger itching for the touch of warm skin,

 Newt starts unbuttoning the shirt little by little, shifts his kisses from Hermann’s lips to his chin-

His fingers find the raised lines under Hermann’s shirt.

"Whoa, you have _ink_?” Newt pulls away, leans in to focus on his buttons,

Hermann tries to draw away- tries not to and freezes in place, Newt smiles, “Man, I never had the nerve, dude, I gotta see-“

His hands slow on the buttons, slip and trace the emerging outline under his shirt, Hermann looks away- he had never had to worry about people’s reactions before, he’d never thought anyone would ever see them- even if they lived that long,

"Whoa," Newt says again, this time a breath, "Is that- Hardship-"

"Yes," Hermann says finally,

Newt pulls the shirt a little further down- “And is that Spinejackel-” He touches his shoulder, "How many have you got?" Newt whispers, his voice very soft,

Hermann gives a weak smile, “Most of them, I think- I haven’t been able to keep up, these last few months,”

Newt opens his shirt the rest of the way reverently, tracing the beautiful, delicate images, “Are they like- trophies- my Jaegers kills so many Kaiju-“

"No," Hermann sighs, "I suppose they were- an attempt at memorialisation- they killed so many, I thought someone should-"

"Hey," Newt catches his eyes, smiles, "It’s great, they’re _amazing_ , I love them,”

Hermann smiles, and kisses him again, soft and bright and wonderful.


	267. Human raised!Dragon Hermann, Dragon raised!Human Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> calvindientesblancos asked: hermann is a dragon raised by humans and newt is a human raised by dragons (you can use another mythical creature/animal/kaiju but i said dragons 'cause i know you like them and i do too hahaha)

"Here we are," Newt grins as they arrive and he drops his bags, "Gunther! Illia!" There’s a snort from inside the cave, and Newt strolls further in,

Hermann hesitates, the alien smell of dragon at once soothing and alarming in its alienness, the warmth of the cave welcomes him and he shifts between four feet, furling and unfurling his wings nervously,

The shimmering flame at the far end of the cave resolves itself into two large, sleek forms, Newton grins and hurries forwards to meet them, and Hermann steels himself and paces forwards too,

Newt laughs and throws his arms around a broad muzzle, hugging the great creature, a second comes forwards and bumps his head against Newt’s back, getting a hug in turn;

Hermann sits back, staring.

The two dragons are almost twice his size, their heads wider than his, without his long frills and crests and with broad, batlike wings instead of his rippling pair;

But their horns are the same, their great bodies both reptilian and feline in shape, those tails and those bright, bright eyes-

A deep trill builds in his throat, and those eyes turn to him;

"Newton," the first murmurs deep in his throat, flame flickering from his jaws, "Is this your friend?"

"Yeah," Newt slides free and goes over to stand next to him, "This is Hermann- be nice to him, he hasn’t met other dragons before-"

They come closer and Hermann feels his legs bend involuntarily, settling on the ground as the larger two come over to meet him; uncomfortably aware that he is in their territory- and that they are much larger than him;

Then they settle next to him, and the fear fades, their warmth envelops him, their great paws rest on either side of his; Hermann sighs and lowers his head to the ground, unable to fight the urge to close his eyes and bask in the comfort and welcome he had been aching for all his life- without knowing it

Newt comes and sits next to him, one hand on his neck- and the moment is perfect, Hermann lifts his head and smiles, getting scratched behind his head;

"Newt has told us a great deal about you," the voice is a little lower, more rasping- Illia, "You are welcome here,"

"See, I told you you’d like him," Newt smiles,

After twenty years of feeling- of being- _wrong_ , of criticism of everything that came naturally to him- the comfortable isolation disparaged as arrogance, his love for treasure scorned as greed-

For the first time, Hermann feels safe and happy in his own skin.


	268. Dragon AU XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: what if in the dragon au hannibal attacks pregnant newt for the eggs?

The eggs are born pale and translucent, with only a few streaks of black and blue on their shells, they are soft, sway and shift int he rising and falling tides, and Newt is terrified to even _touch_ them, in case he’d harm the tiny embryos growing inside;

They sleep beside the pool, begrudging ever moment of sleep that robs them of their watch; Newt looses count of how many times he wakes with a jolt and desperately counts the eggs again- just to make sure- to check that nothing had happened-

But they are always there, six oval eggs half buried in fine gravel, washed over by the tide, their burning shells cooled by the gentle wash of the waves;

In the end, when the moment finally comes- it barely seems real.

The water laps at Newt’s hands, he’s been out of the water so long that even in the cool dampness of the cave is no longer enough, and his skin feels too hot and too tight- so when the water hits his skin, it all but hisses with heat, and the shock jolts him awake;

There is a dragon at the mouth of the cave;

Newt jumps- for a moment uncertain if he is awake or dreaming, and Hermann shudders and opens his eyes;

The dragon hisses, and Newt recognises the dull red and gold scales, the mottled scar across his eye;

And perhaps it’s because so many months of fear have exhausted his supply of the emotion- but Newton is suddenly furious, he doesn’t care that Hannibal is twice his size- almost swallowing the narrow entrance- or that with his head thrust forwards he is in perfect position to blast flame on the two of them;

Newt bellows a roar that is almost a scream, and- for a heartbeat- Hannibal hesitates, taken about by the sudden din;

Newt doesn’t wait, hurling himself at the huge dragon; “Get the fuck away you _one eyed bitch!”_

He gets a good bite in at Hannibal’s throat, but Hannibal snarls and bats him away with an enormous paw before he can get his teeth in properly; he plants his hand on Newt’s chest and forces him down, his enormous weight crushing the air from Newt’s lungs- his mouth opens and seawater scorches his throat-

A roar ripples through the water, and the terrible pressure lessens, Newt squirms free and kicks his way to the surface, gasping for air;

Hermann is not much larger than Newt, but his full weight is on Hannibal’s neck, digging in with teeth and claws and Hannibal thrashes, trying to throw him off-

The waves splash across the beach, the eggs rock, dangerously close to the terrible battle, Newt screams and dives in at Hannibal tries to roll to throw Hermann off- exposing his belly-

Newt’s claws sinks into the hollow under Hannibal’s breastbone, he feels the vulnerable wing muscles tear, and Newt uses the purchase to get his back legs up- braced against Hannibal’s belly-

Hannibal turns his head and gets off a blast of flame- it’s at an awkward angle to avoid scorching himself, and Newt manages to roll free; hissing in rage and terror- if Hannibal cannot fly, he will have nothing to lose and will not flee-

And Hermann takes the chance, his teeth sinking into the vulnerable hollow of Hannibal’s throat;

The roar and flames are choked off, Hannibal spins and lashes out, and Newt sees his claws sink into the crook of Hermann’s rear leg,

He dives under trying to haul the huge, heavy claws out of Hermann- but Hannibal’s grip is like death; and Newt cannot shift it-

Although the pain must be intolerable, Hermann doesn’t scream, doesn’t relax his jaws, Newt spins underwater and kicks out blindly, trying to hit something vital and get Hannibal to let go-

Finally, he has to come up for air,

Hermann’s jaws are locked, the water is turning red around them; Hannibal’s eyes are glazed and dull, bloody froth beading his jaws;

This time, when Newt pulls at his claws, they come free; Hermann’s body shudders, but he doesn’t let go until all motion finally ceases;

He finally frees his jaws from the dead dragon’s neck, tries to kick himself away and cries out, the water around him growing redder;

Newt shoves the dead body out of the mouth of the cave, the outgoing tide dragging the corpse out away from the shore;

When he comes back, Hermann has managed to drag himself ashore, gasping and groaning, this right hide leg a bloody mess;

Newt half swims, half flutters ashore, gently rolling him over and examining the bloody, torn mess at the joint of his hind leg; he leans in and starts to lick the wound clean,

Hermann groans, opens his eyes wearily; Newt hushes him and carries on; feeling the bleeding slow under his tongue;

He’ll live, but the damage is deep, the muscles torn; Newt lifts his head, then hesitates;

An egg would heal the damage, wound close the wound and regrow the muscles- and if he asks, how can Newt refuse-

Hermann catches his eye, “Don’t even think about it,” he growls,

Newt sighs, and settles next to him, looking back into the water, where the blood is slowly fading from the water, the six eggs sitting untouched and safe in their pool.


	269. Little Match Boy VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsunderescientists asked: I love the little Matchboy AU sooo muchhh, it's so adorable, so, if you're still taking prompts, maybe some more of that, maybe something from Hermann's POV or something from when they are older?

Their scholarships don’t get them very good rooms at the university- but Hermann reminds himself he’s slept in worse, and Newt is too excited to care; pottering around delightedly and putting out his books and knickknacks on the creaking shelves,

The bathrooms are outside, the windows don’t fit properly, and the beds are tiny and narrow, Hermann sighs, winter has come early this year, and the nights are freezing;

But then Newt turns and smiles, and Hermann finds he doesn’t care; just as long as they can just- be, like this, together.

 

* * *

 

Hermann has plenty of time to rethink that in the evening, when the lights are out and the cold east wind is slicing through the gaps in the windows and under the doors;

They have brought their own bedding, and Hermann huddles deep into his blankets, drawing them over his head to trap the heat of his own breath- trying to get warm enough to sleep-

"Herms?" A muffled voice come from across the room, "You awake?"

"Of course," Hermann teeth chatter, and his grits his teeth to stop them,

It’s been so long since he was this cold, but he will never, ever forget it; he shudders;

There’s the rustle of blankets and Hermann sticks his head out, watching Newt get up, “Get back in there,” he growls, “You’ll freeze,”

"Look, I got an idea," Newt grabs his bed, and Hermann pulls a face at the scream of metal on wood as he drags it over,

The metal frames of their beds click together, Hermann sits up, puzzled;

"Here," Newt gets into bed, and throws his blankets towards Hermann,

Getting the idea, Hermann does the same- their blankest are much wider than their narrow beds, and together they have twice as much bedcovering;

The edges of the beds are cold, but Hermann throws his thickest coat over it, and the cave they make within the beds soon begins to warm;

Newt sighs happily, and Hermann feels his eyes start to close in the welcome heat- and the comfort of Newt’s soft, comfortable body against his, the steadiness of his breathing, the tickle of his hair against his cheek.


	270. King of the Night Corset Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: King of the Night 'verse: "I’ll buy you twenty, and lace you into the corsets, one after the other." "“We can spend the whole blizzard trying them on.” z- THIS happening

The colours shimmer under his fingers, his skin tingles with the tickle of lace, the shimmer of silk, the stiffness of metal and whalebone; his arms ache from drawing the laces tight;

Hermann glows in simple gold, trimmed in long trailing laces; ethereal in foam-lace blue- the lace leaving only just enough of his skin showing to tease as the gorgeous whole without revealing it-

The dark, forest green makes his hair shine and pales his skin to moonlight; the red blushes his cheeks and warms his skin, so utterly alive.

The dark grey is solid and stiff, draws Hermann's body into impossibly gorgeous forms, the copper is soft and padded in all the right places, and their little private show is put on pause while Newt's hands sate themselves on the warmth of his skin and contours of his body.

Silk, satin, the softest cotton and lace; Hermann stretches out luxuriously on the bed, the corset slipping down a little to reveal the tip of one nipple, his tiny, whispering underclothes sliding up a little, baring the pale skin above his stockings, his feet tracing perfect patterns on the bed clothes;

Outside, the snow is falling thick and fast as it only can in Russia, in the room, Hermann's skin shines with a thin veil of sweat under the fine covering of corset and stockings,

He stretches teasingly, and Newt groans as the firelight plays off the shine of his jet-black corset and tights, the tiny beading catching and reflecting the flames; in Newt's eyes it kaleidoscopes and blurs as he puts a hand inside his trousers and finally, _finally_ gives himself relief.


	271. Kaiju Transformation XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newt turns into a kaiju au: people have figured out that Hermann and Newt are in a relationship and nasty rumors start circulating about Hermann's proclivities, since everyone still thinks he's human.

"-it’s what I expected from Geiszler, but from _him_ -“

"-what do you think you can _catch_ from those things-“

Hermann refuses to turn around at the not-quite quiet enough muttering, focusing on refilling his tea caddy and sugar bowl for the lab,

"Do you want the milk," Hermann sighs, offering the jug to the next person in line,

It’s Tendo, he takes the jug tentatively and tries not to be too obvious in setting it aside- while touching it as little as possible.

Hermann feels his spines press against the skin of his back, anger and shame prickling him, “I washed my hands,” he growls,

Tendo at least has the dignity to look ashamed, but he doesn’t touch the jug, and when Hermann leaves the mess hall, one of the pilots surreptitiously picks it up with a tea towel and pours the milk down the sink;

Hermann grits his teeth, and take the door handle- wanting just to _get out_ and back to the security of the lab-

"Hey, Gottlieb-"

Hermann’s frail temper snaps, “ _Doctor_ Gottlieb,” he snarls, feels his teeth struggle to emerge,

The mechanic flinches, goes red but tries to swagger through it, “So- what’s it like?” Hermann bares his frail, rickety human teeth, feels his whole body tense to fight as the man leans in too close, “Fucking a Kaiju?”

And maybe he’s spent too long in this world because Hermann would like nothing more than to _hit_ this man- and has to force himself still to avoid tearing open _this bastard’s_ jugular-

"Or for fuck’s sake, lay off," Tendo interposes himself between them, pulling the man away, "Think how you’d feel if it happened to you-"

"He’s not complaining about it," the man tries to pull free, "Do you like it- did you always have a fucking hard-on for those _psychos_ -“

Hermann would have given a lot to have something to say- even Newt’s senseless screaming would have been better than his pressurized urge to shout _something_ \- and finding nothing;

Finally, they is nothing left but to glare and turn and _get out_ , breathing hot and furious and both skins feeling too small in frustrated rage- and laughter following him out- then cut off by Tendo shouting something;

The anger is fading to a dull, heavy emptiness in his belly when he gets back to the lab; Newt is curled up and asleep on the sofa and for a moment, he just looks at him, the peaceful, still lines of his face, his claws open against the blankets;

Hermann puts down the sugar and tea and walks over to join Newton on the sofa, he murmurs and hisses as he sits down and strokes his back, but doesn’t wake;

Hermann closes his eyes, and at no time in this terrible, wretched war has he wanted it to _end_ quite so badly;

So he and Newt can leave this miserable place, and find a quiet, safe place together, far from the hatred.


	272. Hypno-Dom BDSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: prompt: hermann learning how to hypnosis to (consensually) reverse damage an unethical hypnodom has done to newt's mind?

Newt opens his eyes as Hermann finally snaps his fingers to bring him out; “Whooo,” he sighs, and somehow seems to relax _even_ more into the bed, turning his face to rub catlike into the cushions;

"How are you feeling?" Hermann sits beside him,

"Groooovy," Newt mumbles, and rolls over to butt his head against Hermann’s leg,

Hermann smiles and stretches his legs out, lifting Newt’s head to let him rest against him;

Newt hums happily, closes his eyes again-

"Can you submit to me, my dear?" Hermann strokes his hair, "Can you say that now?"

Newt opens his eyes, they seem larger and softer without his glasses, hazy and half blind, he grins, “Yeah,”

"Say it for me then,"

"Hermann, you big, beautiful bastard, I submit to you as long as you make sure no one _ever_ hypnodoms me again,”

Hermann sighs at the words he had help expected he would never hear- after Newt’s last vicious dom had kept him from submitting to anyone else without suffering horrible nausea and headaches,

"That, my dear, is given."


	273. Little Match Boy VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How cute would little match boy Hermann be if Newt got sick? Like how cute and attentive and worried omg

Hermann wakes a little warmer than usual, he blinks his eyes open, and Newt is burning hot against him, shivering, “Newton-“

"Herms," Newt’s voice is a little weak, "Is the window open- ‘m cold-"

Hermann’s hear freezes in his chest, he reaches over and rests his hand on Newt’s forehead, feeling the skin scorch his palm, “You’re running a fever,” his lips feel numb at the words, “I told you, you shouldn’t have gone you last night, I _told_ you-“

"Alright, alright-" Newt groans and cover his head with a pillow, "Be quiet- it hurts my head,"

Hermann tries to soften his voice, but he can’t help but feel the pitch rise, “You are sick- in _winter_ \- you could get seriously ill, I-” his chokes, Newt looks up through red-rimmed eyes, “I’ve seen it.”

Newt sighs and rolls over, “I know,” he strokes Hermann’s hair, “It’s okay, it’s just a cold; I have them sometimes, I’ll be fine,”

"What can I do," Hermann starts trying to climb out without letting too much heat escape, "Do you need anything to eat- any tea-"

"God yes, tea," Newt slumps back, "with some honey, and some porridge maybe?"

Hermann nods- at least this he can do; it’s a good sign, he remembers the sick people in the workhouse, unable to eat in the last few weeks-

His hands shake as he tries to stroke up the fire, fill and swing a kettle over it to get the hot water going; sparks spit and Hermann hisses in pain, shaking his hand;

Newt has fallen asleep again by the time he comes back, slightly singed with a bowl of hot sweet porridge and tea; he stirs and sits up when Hermann approaches, smiles;

"That smells great," Hermann helps him sit up and settles the bowl in his lap, the mug on the nightstand, "Thanks,"

Hermann nods, and manages a smile when Newt tucks in eagerly, fading when he pauses, “Don’t you want to eat?” Newt asks,

Hermann blinks, he honestly hadn’t thought of it- if someone is sick, surely food should be saved for them-

But they have food, they have all the food they need; and money to buy more, Hermann feels his face flush in shame; “Yes, you are right,”

"Should keep your strength up," Newt adds as Hermann fills his own bowl, at his questioning look, he continues, "You’re probably getting it next,"

Hermann groans.


	274. Starvation AU IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talk-newty-to-me asked: omg, the suspense is enough to kill! what's pentecost's reaction in the starvation au?

Hermann frets and worries until Newt strokes his back to calm him, his skin is warm and his bones press horribly close to his skin, Newt tests the strange rough texture, the sharp edges of his webbed spines-

Newt pauses, Hermann’s breathing has levelled out and his eyes had slipped closed; he pulls a blanket around his shoulders and carefully pulls away without waking him, he puts his phone on silent and waits;

His phone buzzes and Hermann shifts and sighs, Newt doesn’t answer the phone, instead going down and unlocking the front door;

Stacker looks calm and impassive, but his voice is brusque; “Where is Doctor Gottlieb?”

Newt takes a deep breath, “He’s upstairs, he’s not okay;”

Stacker jaw twitches as he follows him inside, “Damn, have you contacted the hospital-“

Newt closes the front door, glances around to make sure there’s no one else here, “I can’t, he- well, you’re gonna have to see- I don’t know what to do-“

He hurries up quickly, hesitates at the door because- should he say anything- warn Stacker somehow-

He shrugs helplessly, and opens the door.

Stacker stops dead in the doorway, Hermann is half covered by a thick wool blanket, but his face, tails and two paws are exposed,

He walks in stiffly, two paces, Newt hurriedly closes the door behind them; Stacker walks forwards closely, kneels down by Hermann;

"What happened," it’s surprisingly calm,

"He hasn’t eaten since he came here," Newt sits down beside them, "he collapsed two days ago- I got him some food but it’s gonna take weeks until he’s well enough to grow a new skin and-"

"Enough," Stacker says sharply, "You knew about this?"

"I didn’t know anything until I broke in here, he woke up for a bit and we talked, then I called you,"

Stacker exhales, and for a moment, the whole ‘invulnerable Marshall’ thing slips and he looks exhausted, “Hermann Gottlieb is a Kaiju.”

"He told me he came here twelve years ago, he was a- infiltrator, only he broke free and escaped- he was a bit vague on that, he’s a bit of a mess;"

"Clearly," he sits back and sighs,

"He can’t have been a- traitor or a - spy or something-" Newt feels his voice rise, high and shrill, "He coded the Jaegers- if he’d been working for them-"

Stacker holds up a hand, “I know.” And Newt lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Stacker smiles thinly, “I piloted the first Jaegers, I know Doctor Gottlieb’s work- if he had not been as dedicated to victory as we are-” he pauses, “You said ‘if he’d been working for _them’_ , who is them?”

Newt pauses, glances over at Hermann; it would be a good time for him to wake up, but he’s still out cold.

"I’m not sure," he says finally, "He’s a bit confused; he was going on about- Masters, he called them, but he couldn’t really describe them; just said he was pretty sure there weren’t any here;"

"Well, that’s a blessing,"

Hermann turns, burrowing deeper into the blankets, Newt reaches over and tugs another blanket around him, he looks up, and Stacker is watching him keenly, he blushes,

"Yeah, okay," Newt tries to shrug it off, "Can you try and bring in more Kaiju parts? They don’t have to be whole or anything- but he’s going to need more food than I can give him,"

"Of course," Stacker nods, he sighs again, "I’ll have to speak with him when he wakes up," he closes his eyes, pinches the bridge of his nose, "We’ll have to see how we can break this to the rest of the Shatterdome, not to mention," and even heavier sigh, "the media."

Newt winces.


	275. Kaiju Pregnancy II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bravinto asked: a couple of days ago you posted a fic about human/kaiju pregnancy and genetic disaster it it was so sad... any hope for a happy ending, somehow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for gore

Hermann wakes up to Newt shivering beside him, he touches his shoulder and Newt makes a raw, wretched sound,

He gets up quickly and brings a bowl over- although what Newton could be throwing up is beyond him;

But when he gets to Newt’s side of the bed, his heart freezes cold in his chest- Newt’s covered in blood, coating his face and staining the bed- his eyes wide and wild, desperate and pleading with him to do _something_ ;

He puts the bowl beside the bed and Newt leans over to bring up a spew of red gobbets of half-clotted blood and gore, he whimpers weakly, shivering, and throws up again;

Hermann sits beside him, stroking his back as he retches again, throwing up a huge lump of meat, his whining rising to soft gasps of horror,

The ice spreads inside Hermann, feels sick and helpless and on some hideous, hateful level- relieved.

This has gone on so long, has torn them apart and together and Newt has suffered so much- perhaps it would be best for it to be- to be over, for it to end;

Newt’s eyes are closed, Hermann can feel the bones and wasted muscles of his back clench and contract as he vomits again and again, bringing up more blood, half formed and rotted organs, the revolting tubes of arteries and nerve bundles-

The shocking cyan of kaiju blue.

Hermann stops, his hand pausing on Newt’s back, Newt gasps, “Make it stop,” he moans,

"I cannot," Hermann whispers, "You are getting rid of it, look," he points at the swirls of blue,

Newt chokes, lips pulling up in what might be a smile- or a grimace of pain and his whole body tenses and spasms, throat swelling and mouth cracking painfully open as a pulsating mass of nonsense flesh and chaos muscle wrapped in a thin film of skin emerges from his mouth and flops with a wet, heavy sound into the bowl, threatening to overturn it,

Hermann stands and hurries to the bathroom, “Don’t leave,” Newt pleads, then his voice is gone as he retches again,

When Hermann comes back with a bucket, the bowl is overflowing, splattering blood on the floor;

Hermann empties it into the bucket, shuddering as a bloated, pupil-less eye rolls free from its distended socket, before being mercifully buried in the slurry;

The worst of it seems to be over, Newt gasps and shakes and brings up a heavy mush of yellowing fat, studded with burst blue and red veins, then he collapses to the bed, shivering and crying silently;

"Shh," Hermann strokes his sweat-soaked hair, "Roll over, let me see,"

"Can’t," Newt moans, but doesn’t resist when Hermann gently turns him to his back;

His stomach is still swollen, but greatly less so, Newt gasps and shivers again,

Hermann hesitates, then picks up the phone to call the hospital, not daring to acknowledge or feel the desperate hope flickering inside him.


	276. Jealous Hermann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Jealous hermann when he bring newt home to the family and his siblings bond immediately with newt.

"You family is _sweet_ dude,” Newt bounces in his seat, “You are _so_ lucky dude,”

Hermann doesn’t answer, staring at the steering wheel, “They are,” he says finally,

He should feel happy, he loves his family, he loves Newt- shouldn’t he feel happy they love each other?

But Newt is _his_ , a nasty, clawing part of him snarls, Dietrich was father’s favourite where Hermann was sneered at and overlooks, Karla had everything come so easily- music, sport, academic skill- when Hermann had to fight for every scrap of success, and Bastien was the family darling, with all the charm and friendliness Hermann could never manages;

They had everything- did they have to have Newt _as well_?

"Hey," Newt shifts in his seat, leaning over, "You okay?"

"I’m fine," Hermann says coldly, digs in his pocket to find his keys,

Newt catches his hand, “You’re not,” Hermann glares at him, but he doesn’t let go, “You’re _jealous_!” He exclaims, starts to smile,

The jealousy turns to stomach-twisting shame and anger, “I am _not_ ,” he snatches his hand away,

"You are," and the smile is gone, Newt shifts closer, takes Hermann’s arm, "Seriously dude, you don’t have to be,"

Hermann doesn’t say anything- there’s nothing to say,

"Herms," Newt pulls him closer, "Yeah, they’re great, but guess what- I’m not in there, with them," he leans in, "I’m in here, with you," he smiles,

The horribly cold clench relaxes a little, Hermann feels the tension in his shoulders fade, “Newton,”

"And there’s nowhere," Newt breathes, lifting himself half out of the seat to get closer still, "I’d rather be,"

He pulls Hermann in, their mouths touch sweet and hot.


	277. Trans Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: Trans Newt is on his period, and a concerned and oblivious Hermann finds out. How does it all go down?

"You should have told me," Hermann calls through the door,

"Oh _fuck off_ ,” Newt snarls, only glad for the door between them, that Hermann’s can’t see him;

Or the tears he _just can’t stop_ ;

"It’s none of your- fucking b-business _dude,”_ his voice stutters, he swallows and wipes his eyes furiously,

There’s a moment’s silence and Newt tries to swallow the lump and sobs in his throat,

"I know it’s not," Hermann’s voice is muffled, but soft, "But we share the same lab- we work together- I could have helped you-"

“ _I don’t want your help_!” Newt screams, his voice spiking higher and it all just makes it worse, he buries his head in his arms and tries to choke down the tears;

The _smell_ of the blood, his blood- and it’s _all wrong_ and he _hates_ it and everything it too small or too big and _all wrong_ -

"I didn’t know you were out of- of testosterone," Hermann continues, and his voice his higher, "I- if you’d told me I’d have helped you;"

"I don’t want your help-"

"You helped me!" Hermann shouts, "You helped me get my medication when the Shatterdome ran out- let me help you- I want to help you-" his voice breaks,

Newt shudders, and wipes the tears off and pulls his pants back up- the revolting feeling of the towel in his underpants- and opens the door,

Hermann is bright red, and his eyes are wet- his mouth is soft- opens to say- something-

Newt leans in, and rests his head on Hermann’s shoulder; letting him take a little of his weight;

Hermann’s stick clatters, his arms come up around him and he’s warm, and solid and _there_ and for a moment, Newt could not ask for anything more.


	278. Gardener and Recluse AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happyhappytime asked: If you're still taking prompts, please can you do more gardener/recluse? Your drabbles are like little bits of sunshine :)

Hermann opens the door, trying not to fiddle with his cuffs and shirt; Newt smiles sheepishly, shifting from foot to foot and trying not to upset a large bunch of white flowers;

The smell reaches him and for a moment, Hermann can only sit there and breathe in the scent of sweet summer days;

"I finally found some for sale," Newt grins, "So you don’t have to wait until next year for the roses to come in,

"They’re beautiful," Hermann breathes, reaches out and takes the white roses, he closes his eyes to breath them in again- and stops,

"I’m sorry, please come in," he drops the flowers to his lap and rolls his chair back to let Newt in, "I have tea in the living room, please sit down while I get these some water,"

Hermann takes down a vase and fills it before rolling back to living room and putting it on the windowsill, the flowers casting shadows and scent through the room,

"Glad you’ve got the window open," Newt smiles and pours himself a cup of tea, and adding four sugars;

"I don’t have anyone to hide from," Hermann sighs, pouring himself a cup with milk,

"Hiding from me?" Newt blinks,

Hermann shrugs, “I liked you, I liked a lot of people, before the accident; I didn’t afterwards,”

"Shit," Newt leans in, "They were assholes, seriously,"

Hermann nods, “There were a lot of them,”

"There’s a lot of assholes in the world," Newt lifts his cup, "Here’s to not being one of them,"

"How do you know I’m not?" Hermann can’t help a smile, and clinks his cup against Newt’s in a toast,

"Nah, you’re awesome," Newt grins,

"You’ve only just met me," Hermann sips from the cup, smiles,

"You’re kidding- I’ve still got all those weird notes you left me, you’re adorable,"

Hermann flushes, thinking of the little packet of notes, tied in string and left in his bedside draw, “Thank you,”

"Thank _you_ ,” Newt insists, “I’m the lucky one,”

The warmth in Hermann’s chest is indescribable, and for a moment he can’t do anything but smile helplessly at Newt, who grins back.


	279. Hrrrm and Aowt AU III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Aowt and Hrrrm get rescued/adopted by and become the mascots of The Shatterdome Shelter.

Hrrrm hears Aowt howling, and screams, clawing at the bars- _they’re hurting him_ \- Hrrrm needs to get out, find those large hands that had taken them away, separated them and _bite_ them, claws them-

He shrieks and screams and the bars hurt his paws as he attacks them; then hunches as the light man comes in, “Hey, easy- you’ll be next, come on-“

The moment the door is open, Hrrrm throws himself out, landing sharp on the man’s shoulder and then hitting the floor, racing towards the Aowt’s howls;

The room is pale and blinding, the sounds- now whimpers, coming from a high table.

Hrrrm jumps up a chair and onto the table, eyes wild for Aowt- for whatever has been hurting him-

Aowt whines, flying over and burying his head under Hrrrm, Hrrrm hisses a warning to anyone near and starts licking Aowt’s fur;

There’s no taste of blood, Aowt doesn’t smell of pain or hurt; Hrrrm pauses, uncertain-

And a blinding light hits them.

Aowt howls again, huddling in on himself away from the glare; Hrrrm snarls, shakes his head and-

There are two human there, standing beside something making bright flashes, they are smiling, Hrrrm recognises the light human, and the dark one who had taken them both from their create,

"This is perfect," another bright flash,

Aowt starts to howl and Hrrrm hits him- claws retracted- to shut him up; he stops, stunned and Hrrrm growls, then licks his nose- cool and damp now,

"Stacker, did you get that?"

"All of it, this is going on the website- they’re adorable."


	280. Demon AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> infamousbloodevoker asked: Newmann. Demonic possession AU. Also, merr christmas *insert that one dinosaur pic*. 
> 
> Anonymous: In light of recent developments, prompt: continuing the demon!newt au, someone has seen what’s happening to hermann and manages to trap newt. hermann has the opportunity revenge. Bonus points: stacker is the one responsible for stopping newt. double bonus: newt had tried to tempt stacker in the past, but he resisted. hermann learns this

"I’m sorry, Marshall;" the aid hesitates, "but I don’t think you’ll see anything- well, there’s nothing we’ve been able to do,"

"I’m aware of that, Mr Berkel," Stacker lets the aid push his chair, turning the small scrap of metal in his hands, "We have prepared for the care he needs,"

"If you say so," the man is obviously uncomfortable, but Stacker doesn’t respond, waiting until he opens the door and pushing him in;

The sight inside makes him feel ill- he had spent fifteen years working with Doctor Gottlieb in one way or another, and the sight of him half naked, strapped into a straitjacket and curled in a corner of the padded room- makes him shudder; “You can leave us,”

"Sir?" The man hesitates, "Are you sure-"

"Quite sure," he nods, "leave us, please, I wish to explain the situation to Doctor Gottlieb"

Muttering about a waste of time, the aid steps  back, “He isn’t violent- except against himself, but I’ll be just outside, bang if you need anything- or if he starts again-“

"I will," Stacker waits until the door is closed, then takes a deep breath, his chair is unsteady on the soft floor, his legs still too uncertain from the ordeal of chemotherapy to hold him with any certainty;

There’s no one but him and Hermann in this room- but Stacker knows he is here, he can feel him- after this long, he knows what a demon is watching, he can almost feel the cruel glee of seeing Stacker hurting at the sight of his work,

Finally, he reaches Dr Gottlieb’s side, his eyes are glazed in pain, his mouth twists helplessly, silently begging- for him to leave, for help- for death perhaps;

Stacker nods, and holds out the small, twisted scrap of metal, “ _Avaunt_!”

The scream is shattering.

Hermann’s back arches, his mouth opening- but the sound doesn’t come from him;

The demon is on the floor just beside him, sprawled and howling,

Stacker allows himself a small smile, “There you are, fiend,”

It turns it’s horrible, razor toothed smile at him, “Is that meant to be an insult-“

"No, _Avaunt,”_

It roils on the floor, trying to get away from the metal, but it’s back is against the wall, and so close to a holy object, it cannot disappear;

Stacker risks a quick glance at Dr Gottlieb, who’s huddled up beside him, his eyes are wide but the pain and madness has fled them for now, Stacker gives him a small smile, “It’s over,”

"Over- with a cripple like you and a piece of- ah- _metal_ -“

"This is what is left of Coyote Tango’s insignia," Stacker says steadily, rolling his chair forward one-handedly,

The demon’s eyes are red with burst blood vessels, more blood trickling from its jaws, “A flimsy piece of tin-“

"A flimsy piece of tin that stood between humanity and annihilation," Stacker continues, pressing closer, the creature’s body jackknifes at the proximity, "For fifteen years, all of humanity believed in the Jaegers; fifteen years, seven billion people, one symbol-"

"They turned against you- they displaced you with- aaahhh!- a wall-"

"Until you returned their faith to them," Stacker keeps his voice steady, "When they all saw the power and promise of the Jaegers, and their faith returned- stronger than ever-"

“ _Fuck you_ -” The demon screams, Stacker closes the last of the distance between them,

“ _Avaunt_ -” Coyote’s insignia touches the creature’s forehead-

The backlash throws Stacker out of his chair, disintegrates the insignia in his hand; Hermann shrieks and curls into a ball-

The demon rises from the floor, a faint outline in flashes of red and green, its scream grow higher, skull-splitting- its figure shudders- looses definition; a humanlike form steadily growing more alien even as it gets fainter- twisting and writhing and-

And gone. The silence is deafening, broken only by their two gasping breathes, and the sudden disappearance of the demon’s presence is even more overwhelming, the sick oppression of the air cleared and almost weightless in comparison;

Stacker forces himself up, and turns to Doctor Gottlieb, who’s curled up on his side, “Doctor, are you hurt?”

His eyes are open, wide and dazed- “Look-” his voice is thin and ragged, unable to point, he nods the direction;

Stacker turns, on the floor, in the exact place the demon had been cringing, a small crumpled figure is lying;

Stacker gets up slowly, leaning on his overturned chair; his legs trembling under his own weight- it’s the work of all the strength he has left to step over to the figure- falling to his knees after two steps and crawling the rest of the way;

The face in front of him is creased and lined with untold eons of agony and horror, wasted and thin and so tired that it’s only when he opens his eyes that Stacker realises that this was the face the demon had been wearing- stripped of its malice and evil, he can barely recognize it;

The man gives a wretched, broken sound, tries to curl up and only flails helplessly- his own body alien to him;

"Marshall," Doctor Gottlieb’s voice breaks the silence, Stacker turns, "Sir, he’s like me- what he was doing to me- he wanted to-" he chokes,

Stacker shudders, understanding; “He will come with us, wait,” he picks up his phone, dials Herc’s number- they are going to need some explanation for the impossible appearance of a man in a locked room,

The man moans and shudders, tears slipping free from clenched eyes;

"We’ve taken a house in Japan," Stacker continues, "Stacker and myself and Mako- Raleigh will likely be joining us- there is a small cottage in the ground we have been preparing for you- perhaps this man can stay too- if he has nowhere else to go-"

Doctor Gottlieb is sitting up, shivering in his straitjacket, “You knew about-” he cannot say it,

Stacker sighs, “I did not know he had approached you Doctor, or I would have done something before this; I only realised what must have happened when your incarceration was- made public, I came as soon as I could;” he sighs, “I am sorry,”

"He came after you,"

Stacker nods,

"You said no," Gottlieb’s voice is dull, "I didn’t- he said he could tell me how to get through the Breach-"

"And if he’d made me that offer, I would have taken it," Stacker sits up as he hears Herc’s voice from outside- somehow the din of everything in here hadn’t been heard beyond this room, "You were very brave, doctor,"

And that seems to be the last straw, Hermann bursts into tears, and Stacker has to scoot back to sit beside him, stroking his back and unbuckling the straps of the straitjacket as Herc comes in to take them all home.


	281. Dragon!Hermann, A Spell for Dragons AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> killerweasel said: How about more of that Spell for Dragons AU where Hermann is a dragon?

They have to fly in stages, Hermann can’t get very far without stopping to rest and as the day draws on and his rests become more frequent, Newt starts to worry- he’s not bleeding, but he’s lost a lot of blood, and who knows when he last ate anything;

Finally, as night closes in, they come into sight of the castle walls;

"Okay," Newt looks down at Hermann, who is sitting panting on the ground, "I’m going to get to the courtyard and get people out to help you- can you make it the rest of the way?"

Hermann nods, tries to smile, “I am fine,” as though his ribcage isn’t heaving like bellows;

Newt nods, and Kodachi takes off again.

 

* * *

 

The dinner meal is in full swing when Newt bursts in, “We need a physician out here!” He grabs the nearest tray, “And we need food, in the courtyard-“

“ _Your majesty_ ,” Illia is obvious furious, and trying to control it for the sake of the crowd, “Would you like to explain the reason for this- disturbance-“

Newt catches his breath, “I spent all day getting a refugee from the South here- he’s been shot and he hasn’t eaten- all day at least, he’s exhausted and he needs help;”

Illia is still looking at him, but already several servants are moving, and the Cook grabs a massive roast ox in his jaws to carry out.

"What kind of arrow was it?" the physician is dressed for dinner, but her eyes are sharp and worried,

"Barbed," Newt starts out with her, "head about as long as my hand, it hit him in the thigh- it’s stopped bleeding-"

"Doesn’t mean much," a servant runs up with a bundle of her tools, she bends down and grabs it in her teeth, "Dleep?" She mumbles through it;

"Yeah,"

When they get out, Hermann is slumped in the courtyard beside Kodachi, who is nuzzling him gently and blowing hot air over him;

He looks up and snorts at the sight of the Cook and his meal, his jaws watering;

The moment the ox is put down, he all but launches himself at it, bad leg dragging behind him as he sinks his teeth into the crisp flesh;

The Cook looks him over, and settles close by, warming his exhausted body, the doctor walks around him carefully, sitting by his bad leg;

Newt strokes Hermann’s head as he eats, one eye turns to him, and Hermann leans closer to him and closes his eyes as Newt scratches him behind his crest.


	282. Musical Theatre AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Little shop of horrors AU?

Hermann’s hand is warm in his as they come up to take their final bow to thunderous applause, it’s damp from sweat under the lights, and through the stage make-up, Newt can see how hard he’s been sweating under even his thin clothes.

Audrey’s crumpled papier-mache form is just off stage, and Newt struggles down a grimace as the tears that had re-opened during the performance- he’s going to have to build a new one before they move to their next venue.

But for the moment, Newt shoves the thoughts from his mind and take two more bows as the crowd brings the house down; then- because why the hell not- he leans in and pulls Hermann in against him and catches their mouths together to a chorus of howls and whistles.


	283. Dragon AU XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: more with the dragon babies, like hatching?

The streaks of blue and black on the shells slowly spread, fading out the white and turning them hard and porous- Newt fills the pool up until the eggs are only covered on their bottom, Hermann leans in and licks the surface of the eggs, feeling the rough texture and the soft taps and rocking of the baby inside;

They have had no more intruders since they sent Hannibal to the bottom of the sea; and the eggs are so close to hatching that even if someone were to get to them now- they might still survive outside the shell-

Newt is asleep beside him, curled protectively around the eggs and half in the water, his body is warm and after months of little food and less sleep, Hermann is glad of the heat; his bad leg aches dully- the wound isn’t healing properly and he doesn’t care, just a little longer- a little longer-

Hermann jerks awake, snorting sea water; for a moment, he isn’t sure what’s woken him-

And the tapping resumes.

He touches his nose to the shell, feels it rock hard- something inside, something bright and alive-is wanting to break out; he licks the shell again, feels the pulse, the breath in and out of the shells, setting off little bubbles under the water;

Another egg trembles next to it, more tapping; beside Hermann, Newt snorts awake; his eyes are glazed and confused- but clear quickly- “Oh!”

"Shhh," Hermann hisses, touches his muzzle to the next egg, Newt leans in and his hot breath brushes over the eggs;

More of them are trembling now, as though some kind of signal had been given- that it was time to break free.

The first cracks appear on the eggs, little crunching noises as the first little claws appear- a wingtip, a nose, a tail-

A crack- and several shards flake free, a little head poking free from the shell; huge liquid eyes blinking and blinded by even the dim blue-green light of the sea cave;

Then the eyes fix on him, and the dragon’s throat fills with a little trill; the egg tips over and spills them into the shallow water; so small, they have to hold their head up to the air, and half-walking, half-swimming over to Hermann, coiling up in the hollow of his body, just under his forelimb,

Two more break open, the little dragons wide-eyed and amazed at the great world around them- slipping free to curls against him and Newt, purring and trilling in quiet pleasure;

And then the last three- slightly smaller and sleepier, their eyes not quite fully open, their tails dragging as they swim wearily to them; Newt gets up as they approach, encouraging them to nuzzle against Hermann;

"I’ll go get us something to eat," Newt whispers, touching his muzzle to Hermann’s,

He purrs, sighs, and settles his head on his forelimbs and feels the heat and pulse and whispers of his newborn children around him.


	284. New Aquarium AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missanthropicprinciple asked: Newmann AU prompt: Newt's a zookeeper and Hermann is an architect who is creating a zoo/habitat area (maybe for an octopus or something kaiju-ish?) Also, could be any time: Victorian, now, 1960s, whatever.

"So I thought we’d have them here," Newt has to run to keep up with Dr Gottlieb- stick or not the guy moves fast, making a straight to the back of the aquarium, "We used to keep the sea turtles here, but they went to the big amphibian dome out front,"

"We will have to renovate this part entirely," Gottlieb doesn’t looks impressed, "No more small tanks,"

"We can knock the partitions down, I don’t think they’re load bearing-"

Gottlieb gives him a sharp look, “Square tanks? What do you think will happen where we put that amount of water pressure in square tanks- or do you want your fish to explode when they get here?”

Newt rolls his eyes, but Gottlieb just continues, “If we can push back the far side of the wall here, we can expand this area out,” he indicates a row of tanks, “A large round tank here,” he traces the shape in the air as he walks, “Maybe fifty foot in circumference- as much tall if we can break into the upper floor-“

Newt shrugs, “Sure, why not; not like you’re listening-“

Gottlieb isn’t, “If we clear the space upstairs, we can make a second observation point for the deep-sea fish; continue the theme of lighting- bright at the front with freshwater fish, and getting darker the further back we go until we reach your anglers and dragonfish; Dr Geiszler-“

Newt sighs and rolls his eyes again, “It’s Newt,”

This time, Gottlieb stops, “Newts- you can’t be planning to keep _newts_ here with deep sea fish-“

"No dude-" Newt throws his hands up, " _I’m_ Newt, my name, Newt-“

"Oh," He blinks, and for a moment, his face falls from the stiff professional lines it had been set in, "I am Hermann," he says finally,

"Nice to meet you," Newt grins.


	285. Anteverse Refugee Dating AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arkhamarchitecture asked: That Anteverse Refugee AU where they start a relationship earlier? That is a good universe, I want more of that. Maybe how Newt finds out about Hermann being a kaiju in that universe? Or, before Newt finds out, Hermann worrying about sex because that's a thing that humans in relationships do and that's not a thing Hermann can do and maintain his disguise.

Hermann’s hands tremble when Newt walks up to him, grinning; “Hey, ready for the movie?”

Hermann can’t help it, he smiles back;

 

* * *

 

The theater is dark, nearly empty- even now they are winning, people don’t have the money for many luxuries, so close to the coast- Newt’s hand finds his on the seat, squeezes, when Hermann glances over, Newt isn’t paying any attention to the screen, just looking at him;

Then, as the movie moves towards its romantic climax, Newt removes his hand, stretches- Hermann has just enough time to mourn the loss of that tender warmth, when-

Newt’s arm lands over his shoulders.

He starts, nearly falls out of the seat; Newt snatches his arm back, “Shit- I’m sorry-“

"No," Hermann tucks his arms around himself, shudders, feels the hundreds of imperfections in his disguise- the tail tips on his shoulders, the enlarged joints of his double arms at his elbows- everything he tries to hide under skin and endless layers of clothes; "It- it’s me, I am sorry,"

"Hey, hey- no," Newt takes his hand again, "I screwed up, I didn’t ask;"

They watch the rest of the film in quiet;

 

* * *

 

Newt kicks himself all the way back to the Shatterdome because- shit fucks, how stupid is he?

Hermann doesn’t take a scrap of clothing off, flinches when Newt touches him anywhere but his hands and face, and- fuck, when Newt has a look at Hermann’s file- yeah, he fucked it up;

Hermann covered his tracks pretty well, but Newt can’t find anything about _Hermann_ Gottlieb since before about 2008;

So he makes a point to be extra nice to Hermann; he’d like to think Hermann can see he wouldn’t be the sort of person to freak or- worse, but-

But that’s a horrible risk for anyone to take, and they’ve only been dating about a month- known each other for maybe a week before that; so yeah, maybe Hermann doesn’t want to put his safety and- well yeah, his life- at risk for the sake of a few dates;

He’s extra supportive, extra sweet- no touching Hermann hasn’t okayed, asking for permission before they do anything new-

And he sees the tension in Hermann’s back ebb away, his smiles come more easily, his eyes light up more easily;

He’s so sweet, under the hard, brittle exterior; all sunshine and puppies and a sort of quiet happiness Newt is coming to love;

Hermann leans in as they sit on the sofa together; resting first a shoulder against Newt, then, slowly, putting an arm around him; so tentatively it’s like Newt is white-hot;

He doesn’t push, lets Hermann do things at his pace, but the urge to just grab him and pull him in and hold him tight and safe is overwhelming;

Hermann glances up at him, it’s been a long day and they’re both worn and tired; but Hermann smiles, that small, gentle smile that is more purely _happy_ than anything Newt has ever seen; it takes his breath away, and for a moment, he can’t speak or think or breathe-

Then Hermann’s lips touch him- a light brush so swift and fleeting it’s barely there, as though Hermann could barely dare to do it-

But when he blinks and comes back to himself, Hermann is up and hurrying towards the door, and he can’t get his mouth in order to call after him.

 

* * *

 

Hermann sits on his led, and buries his face in his hands; he traces his lips, feels the lost warmth of Newton’s mouth;

He presses harder, feels the hardness of his true mouth underneath and beneath that- the edges of his true teeth;

If Newton has kissed back- kissed back hard enough, he would have felt it; if he reached out to hold him back when Hermann had leaned against him he would have felt his tails- or the alien jut and shape of his hips-

He can’t hide like this; he has to end this; give up this sweet, tender closeness and care and affections and _hide_ or-

Or Newt would know;

Hermann swallows leans back on the bed; the thoughts coming like blasphemy in his mind-

Would it be so bad- Newt was gentle and kind- and as wrongheaded as his fascination and love for the Kaiju was- he did not hate them- might not hate Hermann-

If he could not give this up, he would have to tell him.


	286. Little Match Boy IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Christmas at the geizler home au

The goose smells rich and sweet, Newt watches it roast over the fire, spooning fat and honey over it; the potatoes roasting slowly in the ashes;

At least he doesn’t have to lay the table this time, it’s going to be a little less work than last year-

Newt pauses, glances back at Hermann; he’s hunches over the good silver, laying them out with creased-forehead concentration;

He looks up, meets Newt’s eyes and smiles;

His face has filled out in the last year, eyes brighter, skin warmed from the past summer;

Newt smiles back, heart a little sore in his chest.

 

* * *

 

There are no lights in the falling snow this year; Newt looks outside anyway, and feels stupid for having done it;

Jacob’s hand settles heavy on his shoulder, comforting, “He’s safe, Newt;”

Newt nods, “I know,”

"And we gave a very large donation to ensure- well, if we can’t help people in the workhouse, we can help keep them out of it,"

Newt leans in, and Jacob’s arm warps around him, holds him close.

 

* * *

 

The goose is rich and tender, the potatoes crisp and soaked in the fat and honey; the spotted pudding is still boiling, and smell makes Newt’s mouth water even as he’s eating;

Hermann eats a little more slowly, but with a sort of determination he hasn’t lost in the last year- as though he could eat all day; as thought there could never be enough food-

Newt pauses, then tries to scoot a little closer-

The chairlegs squeal on the tiles, Newt flinches and Hermann stops, staring at him;

He blushes, shifts over in his chair so they are sitting together; Hermann smiles, leans over so their shoulders bump.


	287. James Bond 007 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: newt is 007 and Hermann his quartermaster

"And what happened to the car," Doctor Gottlieb just looks at him, resigned,

"That was the rocket launcher," Newt winces as the little muscle beside his eye twitch,

"And the convertible submarine," he props his face on one hand and sighs,

"There was a girl-"

The muscle twitches harder, Gottlieb face contracts, “Oh- well,” His hands clench on his cane, “Should I render _congratulations_ -” he almost spits the last word,

"Hell no-" Newt stares in horror, "She ran off with the submarine _and_ half the Nazi gold- I’m probably going to be contracted to go after _her_ soon- do you have anything I can use against poisoned lipstick because she took out three people with that thing-“

"Kisses?"

"Nah- right in the eye,"

"Dear me," Gottlieb is trying not to smile, but it’s not working, "It sounds like P should hire _her_ ,”

"Hell no," Newt grins, "He wants us poor schmucks he can do something with- not lunatics who’ll run off with all the money and the secrets,"

"Hmm, speak for yourself," Gottlieb smiles, "I’ll see about getting you a new car, at least;"

"An audi, this time?" Newt says hopefully,

"I’m sure P is going to love that," Gottlieb makes a note, "And what are you planning to do with a car like that- not go undercover-"

"I was hoping I could pick you up at seven," Newt shifts a bit closer;

Gottlieb blinks, opens his mouth, closes it, stares;

"I mean, if you’re not doing anything," Newt adds, a little uncertain,

Gottlieb blinks again, then a small smile touches his lips; “I’ll get you a Rolls Royce- audis are too flashy.”


	288. A Song of Ice and Fire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: a song of fire and ice au?

"Like this," Newt takes Hermann’s hand and leads him into the Dragonpit,

"Are you sure-" he lags behind, uncertainly, "The _Khalessi_ said-“

"And you can tell her she doesn’t have to," Newt insists, holding up the torch to better illuminate the cave;

The dragons hiss and snarl as they approach, their eyes reflecting gold in the firelight,

"Hey sweethearts," Newt smiles- and holds up a hand;

The nearest dragon snorts, flame flickering around its jaws, Hermann takes a step back, certain it is about to flame and sear them both-

And Newt speaks.

It’s a tongue Hermann has never heard before, deep and heavy, roiling in his throat and tongue- ancient as cold dead stone;

And the dragons snort and stop, raising their heads and stepping closer- their claws clicking on the stone floor;

Newt reaches out a hand, Hermann makes a stifled noise, makes an abortive motion-

Newt’s hand touches the crest on the dragon’s head, it lowers its head and lets him scratch them under the jaw.

"How did you-" Hermann can barely breathe,

"It’s Ancient Valyrian," Newt sighs- "Don’t ask where I found it-"

Hermann stares, “Did you go-“

"I said don’t ask-"

"That bad-"

"Embarrassing," he gives a small smile, the dragon growls, deep in pleasure, "But it’s worth it,"

Hermann looks up at the dragons, the second shoving the first aside to have a turn being petted;

"It’s strange," Newt continues, "I spent all my life finding out everything I could about them- and everyone thought I was wasting my time- my _life_ and now-“

The dragons snap at each other, snarl-

And Newt speaks to them again, that deep, sonorous tongue; and they calm, settle down,

"Amazing," Hermann finishes,

"Yes."


	289. The Adventures of Jaeger and Newt III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: more jeager or shaterdome!assemble au??? maybe hannibal becoming a supervillain?

"The system will be internal," Hermann lifts a hand, it trembles, but the display changes obediently to one of Newton’s preliminary designs, "The wires will allow brain signals to bypass damages nerve connections an communicate directly to the muscles,"

He lowers his head and allows Newt to plug the wires into the back of his head, his body warms, his muscles contracting and relaxing;

He gets up out of his chair easily, drawing gasps from the observers; he flexes his hands; “The internal designs are in their early stages, but the external version has been, as you can see, a success-” he changes the display to a photo of himself, the wires on display,

There is a smattering of applause and Hermann smiles; hopefully, some of them will be willing to put funds into making his project more readily available: paralyzed people able to walk, people with MS- like him- able to bypass ruined nerves and avoid more attacks-

He is about to change the display and continue, when a dull, deep impact- felt than heard- interrupts.

Everyone turns, the ground shakes; heavy impacts, a painful _crunching_ noise-

And the door slams open- shattering to splinters;

The creature on the other side isn’t human- or anything else Hermann has ever seen, it looks like-

Like if someone had taken his suit, and combined it with a tank- rough and crude and smoking, head almost brushing the roof, a heavy, grating mouth;

 _Speaking_ -

"Do you like my suit, _Jaeger_?”

Hermann clenches his fists, pushes Newt behind him- for whatever protection that will give him, “Chau,”

Somehow that horrible barred mouth seems to _grin;_ Then the head knocks forward with a dull _clang_.

Pentecost is hanging onto his powerpack from behind, he coils himself around and delivers another crushing blow across Chau’s helmet;

Hermann grabs a gauntlet from his bag and starts snapping it on as fast as possible- there’s no time for the full suit, but _anything_ -

Chau grabs Pentecost, pulls back a fist to strike-

Hermann lets of a blast from his gauntlet, without the suit to stablise him, the recoil almost knocks him off his feet, the blast goes wide and Chau laughs-

At least until Herc catches his fist and the metal bends under his white knuckle grip, Mako gets up from her chair- her eyes glowing faint blue, a reddish fire blooming in her chest, Sasha Kaidenovsky rising too, her hair flaring and fist clenching;

Chau looks between them, then up at Hermann; a terrible, wordless snarl break from somewhere within the helmet,

He throws Pentecost aside, crushes Herc against the far wall, then ignites the rocketpack on his back;

It hasn’t got the flexibility and grace of Hermann’s blasters, but it gets him through the roof, plaster raining down on the terrified onlookers;

Newt takes his arm, steadiest him, “I think we’ve got a problem,”

He speaks for all of them.


	290. Dragon!Hermann, A Spell for Dragons AU III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: continuation of the au of the dragonking and hermann the dragon. Congrats for all the words written :D

Kodachi offered to share his home with Hermann, but he’s small enough for Newt’s room, it’s warm, and keeping him close to any help- in case anything happens-

Kodachi rolls his eyes and slaps his tail against his shins, Newt can’t quite translate what he said into any human tongue, but it generally evokes that Newt is panting after and chasing a very nice tail;

"Shut up," Newt raps his knuckles on Kodachi’s head.

Hermann barely gets all the way up to Newt’s room, he slumps down in front of the fire, and Newt can see his sides heave with deep panting exhaustion;

Newt settles next to him, Hermann curls his head around to rest it in his lap; “Thank you,”

Newt blinks, “It’s okay,” he stroke the gorgeous, glossy crest, the delicate, backcurving horns; this close, Newt can see all the different, subtly variant shades of black- like a dark rainbow, with every colour deeply reflected;

Hermann’s body is warm, Newt feels his legs shift as he gets more comfortable, his tail curling close, brushing against Newt’s legs;

"How’s your leg?"

"Painful," Hermann sighs, "I was lucky,"

Newt pauses, then “Is it- terrible, back there-“

"Yes," His voice is steady, very, very sure; "I have been travelling for- a long time, I was with my mother and siblings, they didn’t make it,"

"I’m sorry,"

"I was a hatchling," He sighs, "They killed my mother when she tried to save us- they killed my siblings too, I only survived because- I hid under them,"

There are no words, Newt makes a small sound and digs his nails into the hollow of Hermann’s neck, he growls happily;

"I’m tired," his voice is unsteady, slurring, "Is it safe-"

"Yes," Newt strokes his again, the stiff spines holding up that soft frill, "You can sleep,"

Hermann closes his eyes and slowly, his breathing levels out in sleep; Newt pauses a moment, then carefully extricates himself, grabs his blankets and pillows and makes himself a nest next to Hermann;

He dreams of blood, and dead dragons.


	291. Omegaverse I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: mpreg hermann please

Hermann is warm against him, his head heavy on his chest; Newt closes his eyes and the borders between the two of them seem to fade- somewhere between the Drift and a bond, stretched out between them;

He feels his cock ache inside his pants, he cards his fingers through Hermann’s hair and Hermann lifts his head and smiles at him, slightly dazed, he coasts a hand roughly over the tension in his trousers, Newt whines,

He slides a leg over Newt’s waist, “You- want this?” his eyes a bright and eager,

Newt starts up, “You’re kidding- I’ve wanted this since- you’re a sexy, _gorgeous_ Omega, what do you _think_?”

Hermann pauses, ramps up on his elbows until they are face-to-face, “You think I’m- gorgeous-“

Newt doesn’t bother answering with words, Hermann’s mouth is sweet and hot and tender against his;

"I- I never thought-" Hermann doesn’t have to finish his words; how much he had always wanted to have that sweet dream, children and a home and a bondmate; and had never thought anyone would want him- a lopsided face, a ruined hip and leg-

"Your father is a liar and a bastard," Newt mumbles against his mouth, " _Anyone_ would want you- anyone would want to give you children-

Hermann whines against his mouth, his body hot and hungry; “We’ll have kids together,” Newt continues, “We’ll find a place together- Switzerland or England or- wherever, and teach and raise kids and-everything-“

Hermann sighs blissfully, his eyes glazed and utterly happy.


	292. Trans Newt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> softgrungegeiszler asked: Any AU, Hermann finding out Newt is trans?

"Why didn’t you tell me-"

"I did tell you, I told you now-"

"But before- I’ve known you for _ten years_ , didn’t you trust me-“

"Yeah, but it wasn’t any of your business!"

Hermann stops, mouth slamming shut, then turns away;

Newt hesitates, catching his breath- he isn’t used to their rows ending so abruptly,

"Herms-"

"You are right," Hermann says finally, voice stiff, "It _was_ none of my business, thank you for telling me,”

"It’s not that I-" Newt isn’t sure how to _say_ this, “that I didn’t trust you; I just don’t like talking about it- it isn’t- important, you know?”

"It’s important to you," The stiffness has gone out of Hermann’s voice, his face is soft and- sorta crumpled, "You know about my- medical issues, if I could help-"

"I’d have said something," Newt sits on the edge of his desk, " _It wasn’t important_ ,”

Hermann sighs, “I’m sorry for pushing,” he smiles a little, “Thank you for telling me,”

"No problem dude," Newt sifts a little closer and, daringly, puts a hand on Hermann’s shoulder;

Hermann smiles, and doesn’t shrug him off or pull away, one hand coming up to cover him, comfortingly.


	293. RPG AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gluethegrue asked: do you remember the au you wrote with mage!hermann and healer newt in a dungeon? id like to see how they plan to go back and get newts treasure, or just get along outside the dungeon

Newt comes down into the Inn common room, and smiles; sexy mage dude is finally up, sitting at a table in front of the remains of a _very_ large meal and a half glass of ale, “Heya,”

He turns and smiles, “Good morning,”

Newt slides in next to him, “How you feeling?”

"Much better," Hermann sips his ale, "Thanks to you,"

Newt shrugs, a little uncomfortable, “You know, goodly god, will heal,”

"Will dump a lifetime’s worth of treasure and carry dying man out of dungeon;" Hermann leans over, raises an eyebrow,

"You did say you’d help me get it back,"

"That, I promise," he lifts his glass in a toast, Newt holds up an imaginary glass to toast him,

"What got you, anyway?" Newt sips air from his invisible glass,

"Owlbear," Hermann sighs, rubs his mangled leg,

Newt chokes, “There’s an Owlbear in there- okay, we are _not_ going back, holy gods-“

"There _was_ an Owlbear,” Hermann has a very small, proud smile, “Not any more,”

"Holy gods," Newt repeats and raises his glass for another invisible toast, "Maybe we can do a bit more delving- if you can deal with one of those solo-"

"Delighted," Hermann gives a sharp grin, "Maybe I can make _something_ out of this after all,”

It’s odd, but as they make another imaginary toast, Newt is fairly sure he’s already richer than he was when he went in.


	294. Space Champion IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gluethegrue asked: alien!newt being sad over the domesticated eels just breaks my heart, would hermann try to cheer him up somehow?

Hermann slides his legs over the side of the table, Newt’s hands are soft and careful on his skin as he puts the tools in place,

"Are you all right-" He catches Newt’s hand and holds it,

Newt nods, but his colour is still a dull grey, wretched and miserable; he carefully manoeuvres the sensors over Hermann,

He isn’t sure what to say- it’s not his world to criticise and Newt’s weary, heartsick colour speaks of a hurt from before he ever knew about Hermann- or his world- he doesn’t let go of that small, strong hand, closing his eyes are Newt uses his tail to switch on the machines.

The beams spread warmth through Hermann’s body, easing the aches and tension building in his joins and nerve endings, working out the beginnings of a new attack and leaving Hermann’s body-

Not better, exactly, but free of the aches and pains for the last few weeks; as good as he had felt the day he had been taken by their ship;

He cannot get any better in their care, but at least they can prevent him from getting worse.

"Thank you," Newt’s hand slips from his,

"Not a problem," he turns away, busies himself with the machines;

"They’d love them, you know;" Hermann sits up, slides his legs off the side of the bed and takes his cane- his leg hurts less, he stretches it, "On my world, they have tanks of friendly fish in every aquarium- stingrays- who come up and say hello to all the visitors; you’ll start a trend, everyone will want one-"

"You have to keep them in pairs," Newt’s voice is still empty, his skin grey, "They pine if they’re left alone."

"Two then," Hermann stretches his body, delighting in the relief of keeping MS at bay for another few weeks, "It’s not perfect on my world, but there are laws against hurting animals,"

Newt’s hands pause on the controls, the sensors halt from swinging away from the table,

"People go to prison for starving pets- or hurting them," Hermann gets up, walks over to stand behind Newt, "Or keeping them in cages that are too small- certainly no one would eat them-"

His breaks off, Newt in his arms, the small, compact form tight against his, Newt's face buried in his chest, his shockingly strong little arms around him;

Hermann breathes out a sigh of relief, and touches his lips to the curve of Newt’s head, pressing soft dry kisses against his scalp.


	295. Space Champion X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gluethegrue asked: on the topic of alien!newt, with how apathetic most of his people are to space travel, how much of the crew is other species? we've seen mako and stacker, but what about the rest? herc and chuck with cute max? the kaidonovskies? where did they get picked up, or do they arrive after hermann?

The engines cut up and the sudden ebbs of soft vibrations is almost disconcerting after so long; Hermann stands at the bridge, as the ship drifts forwards slowly;

None of them speak, Newt’s skin is a yellow-beige in awe, and even the captain’s dark shape scarcely shivers with light; even the terrain officer has made it up, staring out in fascination through small, doglike eyes, it’s flat face upturned in interest;

The hologram engulfs the forward point of the bridge, the dimly glowing floor and walls fading into the deep black of space, the burning glare of the blue-white star,

And the structure.

The parts appear like thin wires, catching and shimmering in the sun; as they drift closer they resolve themselves into strange, looping tracks, staicases and spiralling strange ladder-like forms; all gleaming in silver and gold- as to the figures on them;

M:AK steps forwards, her sleek white and silver body seems to blend with the strange sight outside; perfectly suited, as they are, for the hostile world they are about to enter;

His suit is tight and close against his skin when they steps out- but even from here and through the security of his radiation shielding, he can feel the sick alien heat of the new-born star; almost too bright to look at, or see reflected on the smooth, metallic forms of the machine collective come to meet them.

As used as he is to M:AK, this place, these people as the most alien experience he has ever had;

The intelligent machines of the entire intergalactic community surround them- no bodies remotely the same, silent in the airless world of the exposed void- and Hermann can understand why the deliberate creation of AI is forbidden, and any who come to be by accident or crime are encouraged to come here;

M:AK is communicating with them- pure information sent from one living machine to another- but the communication seems good, as usual;

There is little they can offer the Machine collective, and nothing they want; they can leave if they want, they have no need for living space on planets when all they need can be harvested from meteoroids and asteroids; and this routine check is liable to go as smoothly as usual-

There is a faint vibration in the structure next to Hermann, he turns and sees the terrain officer kneeling down next to two of the machines- one large, one rather smaller;

For a moment, everyone just stares- and the terrain officer bounds up stiffly, looking away in embarrassment; but the two machines just press closer, and he leans over to rest his great head on the larger one;

"They are newcomers," Newt’s voice comes inside his helmet, "An experiment on his home planet gone wrong- I don’t think they’re used to being alone;"

The terrain officer hesitates, the smaller figure has a limb wrapped against his paw and for all his gentle attempts to pull away, it won’t let go;

"They are not very intelligent," M:AK’s soft, neutral voice comes in, "Still sapient, but very simple;"

There is a moment of silent, then a ripple of light flows through the captain’s body- resignation; _You can bring them if they want_ ,

M’x opens his jaws in his version of a smile, shepherding the two robots into the ship.


	296. Stacker has a Stray Problem VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gluethegrue asked: stacker has a stray problem!verse, when does hermann and/or newt realize they like each other as more than friends? and/or when did herc and stacker get their act together?

Newt’s hand is small and hot in his as he pulls Hermann along, both of them giggling, Hermann’s feet slow as they approach the kitchen- can hear Herc and Stacker’s voices from inside-

Newt just tugs him again, puts his hand on the door handle-

"I’m not sure- while the children are still living here-"

"Stacker, parents start relationships around children all the time- how much longer do you want to wait-"

They are both standing when Newt shoves the door open and Hermann has no choice but to come in after him, his hand still held tight in Newt’s;

"Herc- Stacker-" Newt pants, grinning, "You gonna marry us!"

The two of them stops, stare at them, Hermann feels his face start to burn,

Newt turns and straightens Hermann’s veil- an old gauzy skirt of Mako’s, “We’re all ready, we just need someone to say the words,”

"What about Mako or Chuck?" Herc is trying not to smile,

"Mako’s busy and Chuck threw legos at us," Newt puts his hands on his hips, looking even more ridiculous in his overlarge neat pants and shirt;

Stacker has an odd look Hermann can’t read, he doesn’t look angry through, instead settling on his haunches until they are both face-to-face, “Do you want this, Hermann?”

Hermann shrugs, “It’s just pretend,”

Stacker nods, but doesn’t look away, “What you pretend one day might be real tomorrow- if you don’t want to be part of this, just tell me;”

It’s odd- it _is_ just pretend; Hermann’s in one of Newt’s dresses and Mako’s skirt and a bedsheet as a train, but the way Stacker is looking at him, it suddenly feels _real_ -

He hesitates, and for a moment he _really_ wonders about marrying Newt- waking up next to him every day, living in the same home, a life with Newt’s endless oddness and eccentricities- and everything else married people do;

He meets Stacker’s eyes, and nods;

Stacker smiles, and puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently;

"Okay then," Herc straightens- he’s got the same stance as Stacker when he does that- "We’ll give you your vows- on one condition,"

Hermann glances at Newt, who shrugs,

Herc gives a slow, wicked grin, and puts an around around a startled Stacker, “You have to give us ours too.”


	297. Faerie AU III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bowlingforgerbils asked: some more frog prince Hermann AU? Hermann goes back home with Newt and finally reveals the truth? (Bonus points if Newt gets to hold him as a froggie again.)

"And here’s the pond-" Newt smiles as they walk down the little bank towards the edge of the trees, "You know, I always thought it would be smaller or less- awesome, I guess, when I saw it again, but you know- it isn’t,"

Hermann nods, the pond shimmers with the ever-shifting colours of faerie, seems at once small and so large it would dwarf a lake, the branches of the trees overhead reflect endlessly in the still water, like a strange mirror world- almost but not quite the same as the one here;

Hermann smiles and takes Newt’s hand; “It looks wonderful,”

"Really-" Newt squeezes his hand, "I almost thought it was just me- no one else cared- they said it was a dirty old pond- Jacob said he was going to drain it,"

"Then why didn’t he?" Hermann continues walking, the ground growing soft and wet underfoot;

He feels the leather of his shoes melt away, his feet spread out into the welcoming chill of the mud- toes splaying and webbing for ease in the marsh;

Newt blinks, he hasn’t moved from the edge of the pond, but hasn’t let go of Hermann’s hand- their arms a bridge across the water, “What are you-” he blinks, and Hermann knows that here, in this place, his glamour is failing;

"Come on," he gives his hand a light tug,

Newt gives a faint smile, and takes a step into the low, still water;

And the world turns around them- ground becomes sky, sky becomes ground, the reflection of branches in the water become branches arching above them, rippling and shifting as the wind blows across the pond;

Newt blinks and staggers- “Wha-“

Hermann sighs, his body easing out of humanity- as alien and untrue as his frog form had once been- and into himself; he sits down on the damp, rich wood that serves him as a throne; “Welcome to my home,”

"You!" Newt gasps, his eyes wide, mouth open, "It’s _you_ -” he starts forwards, stumbles in the soft, wet earth;

Hermann catches his hands in his large, webbed ones, eases him down in front of him, “I missed you,”

Newt gives a wobbly smile, his eyes wet, “I missed you too;” he leans in and puts his arms around Hermann’s narrow waist;

Hermann runs a hand over Newt’s hair, feels his claws trace light lines on his scalp, he lowers his head until his broad mouth touches the curls, breathes in the sweet smell of him, “You were my comfort and my protection in my exile- I came to find you, and to reward you;”

Newt looks up, seems to take in the liquid, mirror world around them, the small sprites and spirits crowding close and curious as to his newcomer; he turns to Hermann- in his half human, half frog form; he grins, and his face is so wildly happy it steals the breath from Hermann’s lungs;

"This place is real," he gets up, raises his arms; "You’re real-" and his rushes forwards, pressing his mouth tight against Hermann’s broad one.


	298. Detective AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about an AU where Newt & Hermann are characters in a Agatha Christie style murder mystery? Perhaps one of them is the prime suspect until the Marple/Poirot equivalent steps in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I’m not much of a crime fan, so I won’t be getting the voices or tone right, the story is ripped off a Holmes story)

Hermann’s face is wretched, he’s not quite near tears, but he’s getting there; the two policemen flanking him seem torn between pity for the miserable state he’s in, and disgust for a patricide;

"So," The little old woman tucks her hands behind her back, "We have a father who makes a mysterious will favouring a son he hasn’t spoken to in years, he makes overtures to his son, and then, three days later, disappears, believed dead, a very tidy story;"

She rocks back on her heels, “But I’ve spoke to the companies of the shares, and the executors of the lands Dr Gottlieb was set to inherit- and the companies are near bankrupt, and land is worthless; the buildings are mortgaged to the hilt and the bank accounts themselves are deeply into debt.”

She pauses, letting this sink in; Newt tries to sidle a little closer to Hermann, to put a hand on his shoulder or arm, but a burly policeman bars his way,

"And I have to ask myself- why would anyone be in such a hurry to commit murder without at least first checking if he would be inheriting anything of worth- let alone someone as careful and- excuse me- cautious as Dr Gottlieb,"

She nods her apologies, Hermann’s face twists in a wretched grin/grimace- after a week of being treated as a murderer, being labelled ‘cautious’ is deep flattery;

"And I ask myself, why would a father who had managed to alienate and drive away every one of his children- who had not made any attempt to close this gap until only a few days ago-"

"Some men do find themselves mellowing in their old age," the commissioner suggests;

"A man described in such scathing terms by his colleagues and servants?" She raises her eyebrows, "Unless you suggest he mellowed in a matter of days, I doubt it, my good man;"

She turns and walks over to the mantelpiece, runs her fingers over the moulding, “And I ask myself, why would someone so deep in debt carry out such extensive work on his house, why is this room a good five feet shorter than the other- and why-” in a tone of triumph, “Is this the only fake fireplace in the house!"

Something clicks, and the whole side of the wall swivels- dumping a soot-blackened, stunned man onto the bare wooden floor,

Hermann half starts upright- “Father-“

Newt jumps in front of him, pushes him back- in case Lars is armed, but the police commissioner is already moving, his face flushing a vivid red as he grabs Lars by the arm and hauls him upright,

"You sir, are under arrest- How dare you sir- How dare you-"

"And so the father pins his death on his son, and escapes his debts- and the bailiffs who would certain come calling very soon," The old lady nods in satisfaction, "I believe you may want to remove Dr Gottlieb’s handcuffs, officer."


	299. Trans Newt III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: *whispers* trans newt is important to me

"Will you be- okay, with this-" Newt hesitates as Hermann climbs into bed,

"I admit it will be a change," Hermann sits up, and turns down the side of the bed to invite Newt in, "But I can’t see why there will be any trouble, not come in, my dear;"

The ‘my dear’ makes a happy wet feeling wobble somewhere in Newt’s belly, delicious and unbearable at once, he smiles and slides in happily, “Just waiting for you to warm it up,”

"Hmm, selfish;" Hermann leans in to brush their lips together, "With you so warm and my terrible circulation-" he kisses him again,

Newt hums happily, runs his fingers through Hermann’s hair; “I thought you said you were too tired,”

"I am," Hermann smiles against his mouth, "I doesn’t mean we cannot- hmm- enjoy ourselves a little anyway;"

Newt smiles, and relaxes into the bed, feels his muscles melt into the mattress; he kisses Hermann back happily, hands coming up and mapping the smooth planes of Hermann’s back and shoulders;

"How about tomorrow," Newt smiles, "You’d be up for that?"

"Tomorrow and every day after that I’m not so shattered," Hermann smiles,

"So I’ll be looking at about once a month if I’m lucky, with our schedule," Newt grins,

"We will have tomorrow for certain at least," Hermann touches their heads together, "Have you decided which one I’ll be enjoying? Be gentle on me- it’s quite a change being on the bottom;"

"Oh hell yeah," Newt grins and nods at his favourite cock, a lovely black glossy number, with a gorgeous flared base and delicious little ribs all the way up, "You’re gonna love taking my cock,"

Hermann grins.


	300. King of the Night- musical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Musical au of your choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Set in my current Musical AU- King of the Night)

 

"So what do you think," Newt swings his legs from where he’s sitting on the table, "Any good?"

Hermann puts down Newt’s latest opera, “Any why does the Ghost die sad and alone at the end?”

Newt sighs and slumps back, “I knew you’d hate that bit,” he rubs a hand absently over the scales on his cheek;

"How would you feel if I wrote myself into a part as a- lunatic and a dead man-" Hermann puts down the sheaf of papers and gets up stiffly, hobbling over to Newt, "You are neither of them- why-"

"Because it’ll sell," Newt sighs, "And you can’t keep singing forever, and we need money for a home;"

Hermann sighs- Newt’s right, he’s still good, he still packs halls, but he can feel that his best is behind him- it’s bittersweet, but he’s had a brilliant career, and he’s ready to wind it down; “I just wish you could end it more happily- if this is all anyone will read of us-“

Newt sits up, puts an arm around Hermann’s shoulders and draw him in, “I think they’ll know anyway,” and kisses him.


	301. Hypnodom II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hypnodom prequel: Newt tries to submit to Hermann and they find out he can't

Finally, after Newt had thrown up so much that he had nothing left and was just dry heaving wretchedly, Hermann managed to get him to bed;

He was pale and shivering, cold and sweating; his eyes are damp when he looks up at Hermann;

His mouth opens, but Hermann hushes him, “Lie down, you’ll feel better-“

Newt’s face contorts, he grabs Hermann’s arm; “It’s all right, I’m not going anywhere,” he sits on the side of the bed, and Newt curls up next to him, putting his head in his lap; “Hush pet, now; what did you eat today-“

"It’s not that," Newt mumbles, "I just- I’m so sorry-"

"Don’t you dare apologise," Hermann cards his fingers through Newt’s hair, "We can always try again when you’re feeling better-"

"But I won’t!" Newt’s voice is high and miserable, " _He_ did it- my last dom; he didn’t tell me about this trigger but- shit, he didn’t tell me _anything_ in the end;”

Hermann’s hand pauses in his hair, “Trigger?”

Newt nods wretchedly, “He was into hypnosis; it was cool to begin with, but they he started making me- do stuff, and I forgot days at a time- he fucked me up so bad-“

Hermann exhales slowly, and eases himself down beside Newt, putting his arms around Newt and drawing him close, “Shh-” he lets him bury his face in his shoulder, “We’ll get through this, my dear; even if you can’t ever submit, we deal with it together-“

"But I _want_ to,” Newt wails, “I _love_ it, if I can’t-“

"I said _if_ ,” Hermann strokes his back, “We can look into reversing hypnotic suggestion, see specialists if that doesn’t work- don’t fret, I’ll take care of you;”

Newt sniffs, but seems to calms, pressing close and relaxing into Hermann’s arms;

And if that is all he can have, Hermann could admit himself content.


	302. Stacker has a Stray Problem VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Stray!verse Hermann gets drunk for the first time

The children are supposed to stay in their own room for the New Year’s party, but Newt insists he wants to see what the _adults_ are doing in the kitchen and- well, Hermann couldn’t let him go _alone_ , and it wasn’t as though they’d been told to go to _bed_ -

The kitchen is bright and loud, but they manage to creep in and hide under the table, hidden by the tablecloth; it takes a few minutes just to _make sense_ of the babble of loud, laughing voices around them;

And when they do- it isn’t that interesting; work and families, marriages, neighbors, Herc groaning complaints about his children, and Stackers glowing pride for him- Hermann beams and feels floatingly happy at that-

But then Luna comes to chat by the table, and Hermann is eagerly listening to her tales of being a pilot; her plane and her fellow servicepeople and the idiocy of what she calls ‘the top brass’- that he forgets to keep an eye on Newt;

Which is why he suddenly appears- Hermann hadn’t realised he’d gone- holding a bottle of something, “I got us a drink,” Newt grins,

Hermann glances at the bottle in concern, it doesn’t have a label, “Are you sure-“

"It’s fine," Newt pulls out the stopper, it’s just fizzy apple juice- I you like it right?"

Hermann smiles, Newt is right, he does like apple juice; it was very nice of him to think of it;

It tastes a bit odd, not as sweet as most apple juice- but that’s quite nice; Hermann likes the tartness;

They pass the bottle between them and maybe because it’s getting quite late but Hermann is feeling rather odd, sort of tired and happy at the same time; Newt is grinning broadly in a rather silly way and he looks so _sweet_ , and he got Hermann the juice and the Saturn rocket for Christmas and Hermann likes him _so much_ -

The world rocks a bit, and it’s suddenly a really good idea to lie down; so he drops his head in Newt’s lap and he’s _so soft_ and cuddly Hermann can’t do anything but grin happily;

"This is fun," Newt slumps back, and for a moment, they just stare up at the boles and knots of the table’s underside;

They drink a bit more of the juice, and suddenly Hermann can’t help it- everything is just _so funny_ he can’t stop giggling- and soon he starts Newt off and they rolls around the floor lost in laughter;

"What the- where’s the scrumpy-" a pair of army boots appear in the field of his vision, and he just bursts out laughing again;

The tablecloth twitches, then is pulled up, Luna and Stacker’s faces appearing; Hermann grins;

"Oh dear," Stacker sighs and sits down, "Hermann, what are you _doing_ -“

And as giddy as he feels, the expression of dismay and disappointment on Stacker’s face punctures Hermann’s little balloon of _happy_ , and a slow bloom of misery spreads through his chest,

"They got through almost all the bottle," Luna picks up the bottle of juice and sighs, "God, I hope we won’t have to run them to hospital-"

And that is the last straw, the sudden fear and the knowledge that he’d _disappointed_ Stacker is too much, Hermann feels tears start in his eyes, sniffs, chokes and throws up.

There are cries and exclamations, a bucket is put under his head, and he is sick again- a wet sound from next to him suggests Newt’s lost it too-

"Better out than in," Luna helps him up, he hands warm on him, "Why did you drink all that- twit-"

"Drink what-" Newt chokes and he takes his turn at the bucket;

Stacker pauses, glances at the bottle, then down at Hermann, his face softening; “You thought this was apple juice, didn’t you,”

Hermann nods, “What was it-“

"Scrumpy," Stacker rubs his back, "Alcohol;"

Hermann chokes, he wants to say he’s _never_ \- he _wouldn’t_ \- but he can’t because he retches again;

"I know, I know," Stacker sighs and squeezes his shoulder, "You’re a good boy- and we should have labelled the bottle," he glances up at Luna and smiles a little, "He loves apple juice," then down at Hermann, "But we did tell you to stay in the living room;"

Hermann nods miserable, “I’m sorry,”

"I think you’ve made yourself more than miserable than that that bit of mischief deserves," Stacker gets an arm around him, and helps him upright;

The world spins and Hermann gets the bucket just in time, “Come on, let’s get you both to bed;”

The only good part of the evening, in the end, is that when he and Newt are tucked in, with a clean bucket by the bed, Stacker smiles and gives him a bedtime hug as he always does- and even has one for Newt too- so at least he can go to sleep knowing he hasn’t let him down.


	303. Dragon AU AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: AU to the dragon AU: Newt notices that Hermann's angry at him before their talk, panics and and runs away; Hermann's too worried about Newt to just forget him and goes looking for him, finding him right before/after the hatching.

Hermann hesitates at the door; Newt had left his old home and moves to this tiny, raddled flat on the outskirts of the city;

It is hard to imagine Newt is such a miserable place- and why, when with the riches of those eggs-

The thought locks misery in his throat, and for a moment, he just wants to turn and leave- not have to face this horror-

But the loss of Newt is like a grain of sand under his scales, rough and scraping and sore and if facing his old love would be enough to dislodge it- to get closure and put this misery to sleep once and for all;

He clenches his human hand, and knocks on the door.

The door opens a crack on the deadock, he sees a flash of Newton’s green human eye- then is slams closed again, “Newton,” Hermann calls through the door, “I simply want to talk, please, open the door-“

The door opens, and Hermann freezes;

Newt is a dragon again, the floorboards creaking under his weight, his great head protruding through the door; his teeth are bared, smoke flaring from his nose and jaws, “Go away!” He snarls,

Hermann holds his ground- he cannot change, he is too large and their combined weight would collapse the building, “I just want to talk to you,” he holds up his hands;

Newt shudders, his head droops, then is raised again, defiantly; “You’re not well,” Hermann takes a steps closer, “Have you been eating-” he reaches out to touch his neck,

Newton rears back, steps away, “What do you want,” he growls,

"I want to-" his voice trails, "I-" nothing comes out, his shoulders slump and his head hangs; there is nothing to say,

"Go on, say it," Newt snarls, coiling himself into a protective ball, "You came for the eggs- I won’t let you near them, one more step and-"

"You still have the eggs-" Hermann stops, looks up;

Behind Newt, half hidden by his snarling body, the bathroom door is open, and Hermann can just make out the gentle dome of deep blue and black shells in the bathtub, the shower spraying them lightly;

"No-" Newt closes furiously, "I won’t let you take them- I won’t let you kill them-"

Hermann takes step back, a heavy, dull pain in his belly at how utterly _wrong_ he has been; “I’d never take them from you,” He says softly, “I’m sorry,”

Newt pauses, “Just leave, they’re past using anyway; they’ll hatch soon.”

Hermann nods, “I thought you wanted to use them- I- I am so sorry-“

He takes a step towards the door, then another, then- “Wait,”

He turns, and Newt is human again, thin and dirty and exhausted; “You didn’t- you thought _I_ 'd kill them-“

Hermann looks away, nods; it seems idiotic now- he was supposed to _know_ Newton, and instead; “I’m sorry,”

Newton sighs, rubs his face, and walks over to close the door; “Come and sit down, please,”

Hermann blinks at him, and give a faint smile, barely daring to hope.


	304. Stacker has a Stray Problem IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Stray!verse: how does/did Hermann get his disability?

It’s quite late, and Stacker has been consulting most of the evening when Hermann comes in, he waits awkwardly as Stacker finishes off his conversation, and logs out of skype; “Can I help-” he breaks off, Hermann is obviously upset;

He gets up, walks over and Hermann- and he must be upset, because he leans in and rests his head on Stacker’s shoulder, “I can’t read,”

Stacker waits, lets him go on;

"Every time I try- its getting more and more blurry, I can’t _see_ properly;”

Stacker nods, “That can happen,” he agrees, “We can go to get your eyes tested tomorrow morning, you can have glasses before school starts,”

Hermann shakes his head, then looks up, his face is scarlet, “If I can’t see- I can’t become a pilot-“

Oh, Stacker sighs, then steps back, looking Hermann in the face; he blinks several times and Stacker wonders how well he _can_ see, with them so close, he leans back a little more, “Listen to me, you are a teenager, your eyes might change a lot in this time- and you might change your mind-“

Hermann shakes his head again, but Stacker carries on, “And when you are eighteen if you _don’t_ change your mind, and if your eyes are still bad, we can look at getting you surgery to correct your eyes;”

Hermann gives him a wobbly smile, and nods, Stacker gives puts an arm around his shoulder, gives him a small hug, “We’ll get you a pair of glasses tomorrow,”

 

* * *

 

The optician sees them early enough Stacker hopes they can get Hermann back to school in time for his first lesson; he sits outside, waiting as Hermann is put through the examination,

Then another optician comes in, then another, and Stacker shifts in his chair, uneasy and his hope of getting this over without issue fading.

Then the first optician comes out, looking worried; “Mr Pentecost?”

Stacker stands up, “Is everything all right-“

The woman sighs, “We’re not sure, it’s not hyperopia- far sightedness- and we’ve been seeing lesions-” She breaks off, “I would suggest going to see your GP as soon as possible- or maybe seeing a specialist-“

"For what?" Stacker’s hands close, the irritation sinking into dull, creeping fear;

"Well, we cannot be sure- we’re not qualified for this kind of diagnosis-"

"What do you think it is?"

She takes a breath, “We’re seen these symptoms present in people with Multiple Sclerosis.”

 

* * *

 

They go to the GP, and their face falls as well; they too say they can’t be sure, they’ll have to see a specialist, but-

Hermann looks pale and sick when they get home- the specialist will see them tomorrow; he is glad when Mako texts to say she will be spending the evening and maybe the night as Raleigh’s house- the dull, sickened atmosphere in the house is bad enough for them without bringing her into it;

Dinner is tasteless, sleep is broken; they get up early to see the private specialist-

And the answer comes- and maybe it should have been a relief, after the uncertainty; but it isn’t- his stomach turns over and over and for a moment he cannot do anything but put his hand on Hermann’s shoulder and hold on;

Hermann looks up at him, eyes wide and frightened; Stacker wants to say something, but his mouth doesn’t seem to work, his throat is frozen, he can only tighten his grip- feeling as though it might be the only real thing in a crumbling world;

 

* * *

 

"They caught it early," the mug of tea is welcomingly hot in his hands, Herc close, his arm around his shoulder, "They’ll start treatment at once to prevent any- relapses; his eyes should correct themselves in time;"

Herc nods, and Stacker sips the tea, glad of the generous measure of rum Herc had poured in it; above them, they can hear the faint murmur of Newt and Hermann- Newt had hugged Hermann when they’d come in, so tightly as though he expecting him to slip away then and there;

"But he’ll have to deal with it all his life- and some degeneration is- inevitable;" he breaks off and Herc hugs him, lets him lean close and Stacker closes his eyes, only glad, for once, not to be the one fixed point in the world;

"People live with MS all over the world," Herc says softly, lips pressing a dry kiss on the side of his head, "And you said it yourself- you caught it early,"

Stacker sighs, “And he was afraid of never being a pilot- and the specialist was talking about- all the things he’d lose in the relapses, and- how long-” he turns his face into Herc’s neck, feels solid arms come up around him,

"Listen," Herc’s voice is steady against his ear, "Hermann is one tough kid, and if he can’t fight, Newt would take on every disease and injury in the world for him,"

Stacker snorts, he can’t help it, “Thank god for Newt,”

"And thank god for you," Herc hugs him again, "Can you imagine how long it might have gone on had he still been in the hands of that- raving imbecile of a father? He trusted you and he came to you, and now we can deal with this- all together,"

Stacker nods, hears Hermann’s faint laugh from upstairs, and feels, if possible, a little better.


	305. Steampunk Beauty and the Beast III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If you're interested (and haven't written anything like this yet): Your steampunk Beauty and the Beast 'verse: Newt takes clockwork Hermann out on the town.

Hermann’s hand is cold in his when he takes it, only slowly warming as the heat of Newt’s body soaks into the brass and steel; he shifts uncertainly as the carriage rattles up to the Crystal Palace;

"I’m not sure-" Hermann hesitates as Newt opens the door,

"Come on," Newt gets Hermann gloves out and helps him get them on over his brass tendoned hands, "No one will know- at least until you feel up to walking around without this," he adjusts his veil, then gets down to help Hermann down the steps,"

They garner only a few glances as they stroll into the great, airy building; and those, Newt suspects, are drawn more by their handsome clothes and rich trappings than any suspicion;

Soon, he feels Hermann’s grip on his hand loosen a little, and under his veil he hears his face click in a smile; soon he’s the one pulling Newt from one parts of the exhibition to the other in delight, his voice slipping out of his usually soft murmur into a higher, slightly metallic grate;

He loves the depictions of the stars, spends long minutes examining new charts and diagrams; the original capsule from the first journey to the moon, designs for a exploratory module to Mars;

Newt rather likes the great ancient skeletons of the lost dinosaurs- and the more recent trophies from the last journey into the past: the stuffed head of a giant armoured fish, the bristling horns of a triceratops- its face still rather surprised;

And a living pteranodon, in a huge aviary, tucking away happily into a great dinner of fish and squid; Newt stands looking at it pensively for a few minutes, waiting for Hermann to catch up;

"I always wanted to work on the Time Machines," he says, when Hermann joins him, "I got a degree in palaeontology- but that was before, when I thought I’d just be dealing in old bones,"

"Would you still want to?" Hermann turns to him, and under the veil, Newt can see he looks a little sad, "If you’re only still here for the marriage-"

"Oh- no-" Newt takes his hand, "I like being with you,"

"But this is something you would like as well?" He hears the clink of a smile,

"Well yes," Newt shrugs, "If I- I mean, if you-"

"Of course," the hand, velvet covered metal, moves to his shoulder, pulls him close, "As long as you do not bring any home,"

Newt grins, “Not even a little one?”


	306. Jazz AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newmann 1930s jazz/swing band AU.

The air is thick with smoke and the fumes of now-now legal moonshine- the bar is still working off its backstock of speakeasy liquor;

After a glass Hermann doesn’t mind the thick air and the bad smell of the drains and bathtub liquor, after the second, his leg stops hurting.

He’s about to risk a third when someone slides in at his table, “I wouldn’t drink that,” a man who seems just one huge smile swims into his view, “One drink merry, two drinks drunk, three drinks blind,”

"I’m not drunk-" Hermann tries to get up, and stumbles, the man laughs and steadies him,

"Sure you’re not," the man’s hands are as warm as his smile, "So not drunk that you’ll go a dance with me, right?"

Hermann blinks, then looks up at the stage, where the main band is getting ready to play, and a few couples are getting ready to dance; in this place, more than a few are both women or men- and with a few more it’s a little hard to tell; “Just one dance,” he raises an eyebrow,

"As many as you want," the man pulls him away from the table, "as long as you don’t throw up over my shoes,"

In the end, Hermann does- but after a few more dances, and a few more unadvised drinks and by then Newt is too drunk to hold it against him.


	307. Reversed Disabilities AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsunderescientists asked: For prompts...I've just really been craving something to do with Hermann having mental illness issues, depression or anxiety or so on, if that is possible? Thank you so much, I love all your prompts, I check your blog practically every day to see new ones :)

Hermann is pale and two hours late when he finally comes into the lab, his clothes seem- worn, as though he’d put them on and taken them off several times, and when Newt adjusts his glasses, the buttonholes of his wool vest are frayed and loose-threaded;

He tries to get to the blackboard, picks up the chalk; puts it down, picks it up again, puts it down.

Oh, this is a very very bad day; Newt gets up and peels off his gloves, tossing them in the toxic hazard bin;

At the board, Hermann’s fingers are dusty , the chalk leaving clouds down his front and faintly dusting his cheeks- where the tears are cutting dark trails down his face;

"Hermann," Newt hurries over, catches Hermann’s hand, "Oh Herms- Hermann-" he tries to steady him;

Hermann’s hands move in his, trying to get to the chalk again; the first sob breaks from his throat and he shudders;

Newt pulls him close, he’s shaking all over, Newt pulls his head down into the safe little cave of their bodies, slowly eases them both down until they’re sitting on the concrete floor.

Hermann’s hands make small, nonsense motions in his, trying for-something, some certainty as the world went to piece around him, and all Newt could do was hold on to the tiny kingdom of them both, and hold that together.


	308. Trans Newt IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> princeowl asked: trans newt teen mpreg prompt? I've been reading your stuff in stealth for ages good job I love it

"Are you sure," Hermann rolls over and puts an arm around him, "It’s-risky, you’ll have to go off T and the damage-"

"You don’t think I haven’t gone over this?" Newt rubs his face, then coats a hand over his still flat belly, "But- I kinda want this,"

"Men aren’t supposed to be pregnant," Hermann groans into his shoulder, "It’s not _safe_ -“

"Don’t you want this?" Newt sits up, looking down at him, "I thought you’d want-"

"I _do_ want a child,” Hermann sighs, “But not as badly as I want you- alive and well and not-“

"Not freaking out," Newt finishes,

Hermann shakes his head, “I’ll support you, if you want this; if you change your mind we can adopt, if not-” he sighs again, “I’ll be there with you, I promise; I’ll help fund fixing any- damage you might have,”

Newt shrugs, “I haven’t had top surgery, and I’m pretty flabby anyway-“

"Not flabby," Hermann corrects, leaning down to kiss his belly, "Perfect, sweet-"

"So you’re going to love it when I get really big," Newt grins.


	309. Sentient Jaeger AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaijusplotch asked: For Prompt: Hermann and Newt are jaegers that have become sentient, unaware that the other is sentient until they meet each other in the drift?

The drift clings to their wires and circuits, even after their bodies break and shatter under horns and claws and teeth; the world blurs as the power fades from their great limbs, their exhausted bodies slumping in the grey dust of the wasteland, their graveyard;

They lean together, endlessly falling, press shoulders, backs, heads; faint whispers of minds long-gone, dead within them; thoughts and memories and dreams and pain- they echo.

And resolve, as the great reactors within them run down, burn from yellow fire to dull red, the sun in miniature, a thought, a moment- brought together from the shattered fragments of so many lost within them;

You; Me- the energy within them does not allow them to move, but the concept reverberates in the shadows of the drift; You, who fought beside me, in a land far from this dry barreness; where the snow fell thick and endless, and the world was always white.

You, thoughts between them, alien voices consolidating into a single word; You fell with me, fighting one like us- but not, great huge, savage, claws and teeth and great, tearing pincers;

Us; Me; You- Me in brown and grey, You in deep blue- the fascination of your pilots for the Kaiju leaking into your systems, part of you, as the love of stars and numbers became a part of me;

The lean, they whisper, their bodies crumble in rust, flay with dry dust winds; shape without form, shade without colour, paralysed force, gesture without motion.


	310. Kaiju Pregnancy III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Alien pregnancy au continued with the pregnancy turning newt to a kaiju and how hermann hates that he made newt that way while newt is just glad to be alive

"I’m okay," Newt’s voice is a little shaken, "but- fuck, can you get some of those bits I made for you- I’m so hungry, you can’t _imagine_ -“

Newt falls on the food when Hermann brings it, and it’s eerie, seeing that sleek, dark body, all spines and utterly alien to this world, feasting ravenously and mindlessly,

How often had he been like this? In the Anteverse and here, when he had been able to scrounge something from Newt’s supplies, senseless, animalistic, no sanity or sentience- just hunger,

And thanks to him, Newt had become like that now.

He looks up, drunken with sated hunger, “Oh wow- seriously, never knew what you saw in this stuff, but _wow_ -” he falls to again, the hot wet sounds of a beast _feeding_ ,

Finally, he stops, out of breath and panting, two overturned buckets licked gleaming clean, and Newt slumps exhausted to the floor, groaning, “Oh _fuck_ that was good- Hermann, hey, come here;”

Hermann pads over, and lies down next to him, putting an arm around Newt as he snuggles in, “I don’t care what’s gonna happen- or what I look like- I’m just so _glad_ to be here, you know-“

Hermann nods, and lets him nuzzle into his neck, licking his back soothingly, his alien, blue shaded belly stretched with food, not tumorous growths, “I know,” he says with all his heart.


	311. N:WT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> white-throated-packrat asked: How about a story where is Newt is an AI/robot designed to safely handle and examine kaiju remains, and he’s wound up in Hermann’s lab sort of as a safety companion/sounding board for Hermann, and he may not realize he’s an AI and/or that all of the rest of the Shatterdome crew are *not* AIs.

"He’s not a robot," Hermann groans,

Pentecost frowns, “I see a slight problem with that statement, doctor,”

"Yes, I know he is," Hermann waves a hand as though is was only a trifle concern, "But he doesn’t know he is and- he’s not a simple machine,"

"I should say not, the N:WT model-"

"Sir," Hermann interrupts, "Excuse me but, that’s not what I mean; Newt- he _thinks_ , he has feelings-“

"I know they can seem very realistic-" Pentecost frowns a little,

"Then they’re so realistic, they’ve convinced him- they’re real to him, so how is that less real than ours?"

Pentecost sighs, “This is getting philosophical,”

"He thinks he’s human," Hermann sits back, "He says there’s no reason he can’t be human, just one of steel and metal-"

"And is he right? You’re the programmer doctor, the N:WT models were based off your code, if you think this could be possible-"

Hermann takes a deep breath, “The programming was built to learn- and that was only enhanced in the N:WT series; it’s certainly possible, given the amount of data available, and human interaction, that he is becoming something so close to human as to be- indistinguishable, I gave him the Turing test, he passed,”

"Oh hell," Pentecost drops his head in his hand,

Hermann blinks, stunned at the sudden change in the Marshall, “Sir-“

"The N:WT series were based on your code- your _Jaeger_ code, if the N:WT are developing sapience, how long do you think the Jaegers are going to take?”


	312. Demon AU III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Damn! Now I want to know how Newt got into a contract with the demon in the first place! Also if Hermann is afraid of Newt still because he looks like the demon.

_I will show you how to understand them-_

_No one can teach you as I can-_

_If you do not understand them, they will kill you all-_

_If you do not agree, I will find someone who will-_

And, oh help him, he had.

And the pain- it hadn’t waited to enjoy the chase as it had with Hermann- _oh Hermann, oh please no my friend all our letters I’m so_ _**sorry-**_ it had struck at once; dragging him back to his flat and setting to work;

_Shh, you’ll understand soon-_

_You’re learning, everything I can teach you-_

_Yes, nearly ready yet, beautiful-_

The fingers slipping through his skin, clenching like ice within him; spreading to fill him, ice poison, closing on his mind and dragging in like barbed wire and he screamed and screamed and _screamed_ -

Until his mouth closed and he could never say anything himself ever again.

And he had known then, the demon stares with ease through the veils of the worlds and see everything- and now Newt can too-

And nothing he can see in that other world can match to the horrors he sees inflicted with his own hands;

_Be silent, you’ll get to die soon-_

_When I am done with this body, you will end-_

_And whatever pain you feel now will be nothing when I have your soul-_

Newt screams-

"Wake up;" the voice cuts into his panic,

Newt blinks, sits up, his body thrumming with remembered pain, he shudders, and starts when a hand touches his;

He blinks up, and sees-

Hermann;

It’s the first time he’s seen him without- on his own; he’d wanted to see him for so long, before; his friend, the one person he could talk to-

"He’s gone," Hermann settles neck to him, warm and soft and- Newt feels tears choke him, spill from his eyes, "He’s gone," it sounds as though he’s trying to convince himself;

Newt nods, his throat feels raw, he doesn’t dare to speak; he reaches out a tentative hand;

Hermann takes it, hold him close and how can he stand to be so close to him- after what Newt’s body had _done_ to him-

"I hope you don’t mind if I’m here," Hermann murmurs, "I like being near you- I- I know you’re not him, as long as you’re near, I know _he’s_ not,”

Newt chokes, and fumbles to put his arms around Hermann, hold him close, never to let go.


	313. Circus Performers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Circus au where Newt is the animal trainer and Hermann reads fortunes in stars? Also I really love your stories!

Hermann rocks back in his seat as the last of the crowd filters out of the grounds, he stretches and gratefully shrugs off his heavy, absurd robe and hat, taking down the chiming beaded curtains and opening the window to get rid of the incense and smoke which had been thickening throughout the day, finally, he takes the shades off his lamps and lets warm golden light to floor his cosy caravan;

There’s a sound at the door, then it opens, Hermann sits up, smiling;

Newt closes the door behind him, “Hello gorgeous,”

Hermann steps forward and is glad to be met by the smell of good soap- not the animal stench he had been dreading, Newt’s mouth is soft and clean against his;

"How was your day, my dear?" Hermann leads in him, and his nose eagerly registers the smell of hot chicken and potatoes;

"Pretty good," Newt sits at their tiny table, puts down the bundle of their dinner, "One of the horses picked up a stone in the middle of a performance, but I managed to get it out; the dogs were good, weren’t they?"

"Adorable," Hermann smiles, not looking away from Newt,

Newt hesitates, then, “You know, the chicken was really hot when I got it- it probably could do with a bit of time to cool- if you want-“

Hermann smiles, getting up to make the tiny half-step to their delicious little bed, “I do prefer cold chicken,”

Newt’s body presses close to him, and for a moment, Hermann doesn’t go for his clothes, just enjoying how well their bodies fit together- concave and convex, slotting together so well, Hermann could imagine they had been made to fit;

Newt sighs happily, his eyes wandering from Hermann, to the great glass ceiling and the thousands of stars overhead; “Can you see anything for us, up there-“

Hermann kisses him, “I think I could see rather more down here,” and his hands go to Newt’s jeans.


	314. Frozen AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: okay but if ur still taking prompts, frozen au where hermann is in elsa's role?

He’d seen him through a mirror of ice, the cold dancing at his fingertips, creating marvels about him- he’d been too young, but Newt is a spirit, and time is nothing to him;

He dances with him among the snowflakes, sees him build delicate marvels of his sister and brothers- sees him strike little Bastian when he tries to save him;

His anger shakes the windows and howls about the castle when Hermann is punished and locked away, against the cries and protests of his siblings and mother, the rage and abuse of his father;

Hermann’s hands trace frost across the windows, and Newt’s snowflakes dance without; his eyes meet his, smiling through the ice and glass.

He meets him in drifts down the chimney, caresses his cheek with chill winds when he is allowed to venture out, holds his hand in snowflakes whenever a window is opened;

Traces a kiss, when Hermann leans over his balcony, into his winds, sending whirling snowflakes between them.

And he is there when Hermann flees, chased away by his own fear and wildening powers- and the orders of his father for him to be hunted down;

He strips off his clothes as he climbs, shedding clinging robes and clenched belts and ties and cloying cloaks and standing pale and proud and open to the winds, to Newt’s fingers and mouth and frost veiled body.


	315. Demon AU IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bowlingforgerbils asked: Happy New Year! I am formally requesting more of the demon possession AU. I want to see how Hermann and Newt start to recover in that cottage in Japan.

The cottage is tucked away north of Tokyo, it’s not so much a cottage as a small cluster, Herc and Pentecost have one, Mako and Raleigh another, and a third, small and low, is for them;

They are all on one floor, which is a relief as Hermann isn’t quite ready to leave his chair, and Newt is still barely coordinated enough to walk- let alone risk him on stairs.

Hermann doesn’t want to let him go- his hands aching and hungry is they are separated for too long- and the fears comes back, the cloying, heart-halting _fear_ that the moment he closes his eyes-

Newt’s hand skates over his arm, Hermann opens his eyes, and Newt slips in against him, he fits so well there; it’s almost frightening, if this is some kind of final trick, if they are not yet free from the demon-

"How are you settling?" Hermann starts, and Newt tenses against him, but it’s only Stacker;

He is recovering, slowly, the cancer is in remission, but he’s still on crutches, he hobbles over to them slowly, and sits down on the porch, looking out over the little courtyard between their homes;

"Mako is building a garden," he smiles, "She used to love it, before the war- be warned it will probably spread,"

Hermann manages a smile, thinking of the perfect lines, the gentle stones of Mako’s fledgling garden, “It’s beautiful,”

"Thank you, I’ll tell her that,"

They sit in quiet for a while, then Pentecost reaches into his pocket and draws out a bundle of cloth, handing it to him, “I pulled a few strings, but I thought these might help,”

Hermann unwraps it carefully, two hard lumps wrapped in cotton-

To reveal the battered insignia of Horizon Brave, and Romeo Blue,

For a moment, Hermann cannot breath, the metal is heavy in his hand, comforting, grounding him; “Marshall-“

Stacker shakes his head, “I don’t know how this works- we’re trying to do research, but there’s almost nothing solid- and you are both vulnerable; they’ll keep you safe,”

A lump drowns any more words, Hermann only nods, and hands Romeo Blue to Newt- he clutches it in both hands, close to his chest;

It doesn’t feel magical, or powerful, it feels like a rough, half-rusted bit of steel and titanium, but it’s solid and real and for a moment, Hermann can close his eyes and remain here, still, grounded by the metal in his hands.


	316. Faerie AU IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lunaris1013 asked: I just read the faerie AU and now I need to know what happens when they return to the pond!

Newt’s hand is warm and dry in his as they walk the boundaries of Hermann’s world, the beauty of the endless fens; eyes wide and mouth already ready to exclaim at any small wonder- a little pool lined in glittering gemstones, the flitterings of tiny faerie dragons come to investigate them, the gnomes and goblins in their huts and burrows, emerging from the ground as though born of it, bowing respectfully as they pass,

"This is _amazing_ ,” Newt breathes, he turns, around and around, arms out as though about to dance, “And this was _here_ \- even when I was a kid?”

Hermann nods, and catches him before he can spin himself into a pool, “We often crossed over, but never deeply,”

"Why not?" Newt smiles, "Were you not allowed or-"

Hermann shakes his head, “My father cast me out- deposed me- I was trapped in my form, and if we had gone in-“

"Shit," Newt steadies himself on Hermann’s arms, "How did you-"

"He sent me to die," Hermann leans on, lets his mouth just brush Newt’s, "You kept me alive, every year I lived, the more precarious my father’s position became; he was not a popular ruler,"

"Then you came back, and kicked him out,"

Hermann gives a thin smiles, but doesn’t answer, the ground where his father had finally fallen is cold and dead, and only with the more careful tending and expenditure of magic is life being encouraged to take root there again;

His leg aches from the final, treacherous strike, the muscles ripped loose and weak under his own weight;

"I told them of you," Hermann smiled, "They all know of your kindness, and care- I came back to find you but by then-"

"I’d gone," Newt sighed, then smiles, "You found me,"

"Of course I did," Hermann gives a satisfied smile, "You are home here, with me,"

Newt steps closer, lets Hermann slides an arm around his shoulders, “You’re amazing,” he sighs.


	317. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: super angst without any deaths

The kaiju stir in Newt’s mind and for a moment everything goes blue; his hands clench and the pain slowly forces the beasts back, curling and snarling and twisting in his mind, hungry and savage;

Newt slumps into his chair, the springs twang and one presses through to scratch his leg, the air in his tiny apartment damp and cold; he curls up under a ratty old blanket and holds very still- as though if he didn’t move, the kaiju would rest too;

On the television, the program starts.

The image cuts to the studio, and Newt’s heart skips, halts, freezes in his throat;

Hermann looks well, dressed in a lovely grey suit, hands clasped over the handle of a new silver cane, but his face is tired, and when the camera come in for a close-up, his face seems to fight to appear cheerful,

In his mind, the kaiju hiss and snarl, sensing his attention, their hunger boils, they _ache_ to lash out, sink in their claws and teeth in that soft skin, those brittle bones, and _tear_ -

Newt shudders, feels bile try and fight its way up.

Hermann answers the questions well, comes across as clever and soft-spoken and brilliant and under the squirming havok of his mind, Newt’s heart aches with loss and bittersweet happiness at seeing him doing so well,

"Dr Gottlieb, if there’s anything you’re like to say to end this program-"

"I do actually," Hermann pulls off his microphone, turns to looks directly at the camera, "Newton,"

Newt freezes, cannot breathe,

"Newt, I know you’re watching- please, you know my email, it’s the same as always, I haven’t changed my phone number, please, call me- even if you-" he chokes, swallows, "If you don’t want to see me again, I just need to know you’re safe, that you’re well; I-"

He wipes his eyes, Newt’s face is damp with tears,

"I’m sorry," his voice is ragged, "I’m not sure what I did, but I swear, whatever it was I’ll never do it again-"

A hand comes into the picture, pulls Hermann gently but firmly away, he turns away, covers his face with his hands,

The kaiju _howl_ in his mind, sink their claws deep in him and his body shudders and jerks, fingernails tearing and scratching at the already tattered arms of his armchair as they fight to get at Herman and rip him to pieces-

Slowly, the rage ebbs, and Newt manages, with a final wrench, to force himself into control again- and oh, he’s so _tired_ -

On screen, Hermann turns one final time to the camera, eyes wide and wet and pleading, “I miss you,” he says helplessly.


	318. Anteverse Refugee Dating AU III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Continuation for the last anteverse refugie au? (The one in which they aré dating before the revealation) maybe hermann finally trusting newton enough to reveal it himself

Newt straightens outside Hermann’s door, eager and anxious and a little scared as he knocks;

Hermann opens the door almost at once- Newt wonders if he was waiting just as anxiously for Newt- he smiles weakly, “Come in,”

Newt steps in, and surreptitiously glances around;

It’s pretty bare, a lot of laptops laying around but the only non-work related thing in the room- the only Hermann things- are some books and DVDs tucked away in cardboard boxes, he spots the complete collection of Cosmos peeking out of a corner,

"Please, sit down,"

There is only one chair, so Newt sits on the bed; the mattress is the standard PPDC issue, but the blankets are a motley collection of soft fluff, deep duvet, and nubby wool- his thoughts turn to Hermann, lying naked and cradled in all that soft comfort, and his cock twitches;

But hopefully- well, with the awkwardness and privacy, Newt’s hoping this is where the truth comes out and he can get to tell him he’s guessed and he’s got no problems at all; Hermann’s secret will be safe with him- nothing it’s going to change-

Although hopefully with the addition of a bit of sex;

Hermann sits next to him, and starts taking his jacket off,

Newt starts because- this is a bit faster than he was expecting, “Hey, you okay-“

Hermann glances at him sharply, then, “I need to- show you something,” his hands tremble on his buttons,

Newt catches his arm, “Look, you don’t have to, I know-“

Hermann freezes, his eyes go wide, "What-”

"I- kinda guessed and I mighthavehackedyourfile-" he gabbles, "With you only being- you for eight years,"

Hermann looks at him, less horrified, but now a little lost, “What do you think I am?”

Newt hesitates because- it’s the only thing that makes sense but what if he’s wrong and if Hermann gets insulted for some reason- ”Well, that you’re trans; you don’t like me touching your body and you wear about a thousand layers and you don’t take them off, and you changed your name eight years ago-“

He trails off, Hermann is smiling; eyes closed as though amused by something in his own head,

"I’m totally wrong, aren’t I;" Newt sighs,

"No," Hermann shakes his head, looks at him, he’s still smiling, and his shoulders are less tense, "You are- well, not right, but I can see why you thought so; it makes sense;"

"I’m sorry,"

"You do not have to be," He pulls his jacket off, then his vest, "You can- touch me now, if you want;"

Newt blinks, “Seriously?”

Hermann closes his eyes, and nods,

Newt reaches out, fingers sinking into the soft fabric of his shirt; the shoulder he finds under there is thin and hard;

He smiles, and Hermann smiles back, “Hey, I’m not going to freak or- leave you or anything,”

"Please do not promise that," Hermann sighs,

He lets his hands wander up Hermann’s arm and- what-

His fingers find a strange, protruding knot of skin and bone on Hermann’s shoulder, thick and solid;

For a moment, fear kicks at his belly because with the Jaegers there’s always the danger of radiation, and if Hermann had not been careful-

But then he feels them extending down his back, a perfect, raised line running alongside his spine- then next to that, a second ridge, parallel to the first, rising on his other shoulder;

He blinks up at Hermann in disbelief, who sighs, and starts on his shirt,

And- oh fuck, when he gets that off-

His arms are a mangled mess, normal to the wrists, then they bulge obscenely at every joint- his elbows swollen to twice their normal size, rippling bizarrely when he flexes them;  
his chest is full and solid, barrel-like and sloping to almost nothing at the waist- he’s built along the line of a Greyhound, and when Newt’s hands find his spine, the knobs are strangely sharp under his hands;

Newt’s mind scrambles frantically to think of anything that could cause this- any illness or disease or even malformation-

He draws a blank and finally, he simply has to say it out loud, “You’re not human,”

Hermann nods wearily, “Yes,”

"Are you a - kaiju- no, that’s stupid-" but Hermann is nodding again,

"I am a- scout, I suppose, an infiltrator; I went rogue in 2008, when I was sent here,"

"Right," Newt feels lightheaded, this feels like a surreal dream- not a nightmare, but not a good dream either-

"I’m sorry for- putting this on you," Hermann sighs, "But I- I could not hide if this-" he waves a hand between them, "continued," his shoulders hunch, "I would understand if-"

Newt blinks, snaps out of it, “Hey- no,” he puts a hand on his shoulder- that strange ridge pressing into his palm, “I’m not gonna leave, but you have to admit this is a bit- weird,”

Hermann snorts, then smiles, “Oh god yes;”


	319. Podcast AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hermann secretly having a podcast, and Newt secretly being a huge fan who writes in a lot, and maybe them finding out their horrible lab partner is actually this person they interact with online through the podcast?

"See," Newt yawns, stretches, enjoying the warm tactility of Hermann’s naked body against his, "If you were anywhere near as interesting in your reports briefings would be _way_ more fun,”

"Unlike my podcasts, my reports have to be _formal_ ,” Hermann gives him a lopsided smile, “Some of us have to show some _class_ ,”

"Hey, I totally have class-"

"Writing your reports in the style of the Incredible Hulk is not what I would call classy,"

"I was bored, and listening to your podcasts," he kisses Hermann, "You made everything- the Breach, the Jaegers- sound so… well yeah, they’re awesome, but you made them sound kinda _beautiful_ , I loved listening to it,”

"I know," Hermann kisses him back, "You made sure I knew,"

"Heh, yeah," Newt rolls over and puts an arm around Hermann, "You’re a lot easier to talk to online,"

"It is a lot easier," Hermann’s hand finds his hair, "I can read what I say and have time to think about it- and _you’re_ a lot less obnoxious when you have to consider what you say,”

"Shut up you," he kisses Hermann again, enjoying the delicious aches and stretches after lovemaking, "I think I kinda feel in love with you there- and I’ve always had a crush on you _here_ so it got a bit weird,”

"Hmm," Hermann smiles up at him, and Newt grins back,

"You too, come on, say it- you have a crush on me too and you fell in love with me on the internet!"

And Hermann must be feeling pretty damn good because he just grins and Newt laughs in pleasure at being right,

"Would you consider doing a segment with me?" Hermann murmurs,

Newt blinks, “Seriously- I mean, you tell me I’ve got a seriously annoying voice, do you want-“

"You spoke beautifully to me online," Hermann sighs, "And it would be good to have a focus on the Kaiju as well;"

"You are seriously asking me to nerd out about Kaiju on your podcast-" Newt shakes his head, his whole body bubbling with pure _happy_ , “I’ve so seriously love to- I - thanks,”

Hermann smiles and Newt can’t help but grin like a lunatic.


	320. Omegaverse II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: In the omegaverse before they got together? :D

His lab mate is decent, oh, he is completely informal and casual and wears the most absurd skinny ties and refers to Hermann as ‘Herms’, but he keeps his hands to himself, does not cast doubt on Hermann’s ability to do his job, and calls everyone by their own absurd nicknames, so Hermann does not take it personally,

But he is handsome, and sweet, and kind; and every so often Hermann finds himself glancing over to Newton’s side of the lab and- wondering-

Well. He tries to quash thought thoughts stubbornly; it’s about the only thing he and his father have ever agreed on- the chances of him finding a bondmate and starting a family are precisely zero,

He had hoped though.

His father had sneered at his dreams, disparaged his desire to have a- an _omega_ life, to let work take second stage to home and hearth and a _family_ -

He glances over at Newt, and stifles a sigh, forcing his attention back to his work; if he doesn’t get these predictions done there will be no future to dream of;

And maybe if he does, and if they win- perhaps the fame and recognition might be enough to garner him a little attention, maybe find- someone-

He thinks of Newt, his small, clever hands, his brilliant smile, and sighs.


	321. Demon AU V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: More of demon Au? :3

Hermann closes his eyes, hand coming up to close around Newton’s little one, his ragged nails scratching against his palm;

He can lie there and focus of the warm, physical contact of Newt’s body against his, and maybe, for a moment, pretend.

He had wanted to meet Newton for- so long, had been wretched and heartbroken when contact had been broken so suddenly; had maybe, just a little, fallen in love with the unseen person on the other side of that screen;

And maybe the world is as he had spend almost all of his life believing it to be- solid, real, without terrifying horrors skulking in the shadows between, hungry to torment any they can catch- and he and Newton had met under- other circumstances.

To see him smile, hear him talk without the tremble in his voice, to walk together without the pain of bodies put under too much strain;

To be able to touch and caress and lie together without shuddering at the memory of-

Hermann tries to wrench his mind out of that thought, close himself off to reality and for a moment, just dream-

Newt moans against his shoulder, a soft, wretched sound that has him sitting up , shaking him;

Newt’s eyes shine as they flicker open, he chokes, and turns to bury his face in the crook of his shoulder,

Hermann closes his eyes and presses him close.


	322. Possessive Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slightly-oblivvyous asked: The way you crank out ficlets is truly impressive. Could I possibly request some possessive Newmann? I don't care who's jealous or why; I just need more possessive kaiju bros in my life.

Hermann groans half in pleasure and half in shock; Newt’s weight is close and heavy against him, the door cold on his back; Newt’s hands are busy at his belt, drawing the loop free and popping the button of his trousers,

"Newton-"

"Shut up," His voice is hard and rather deeper, " _Fuck_ -“

Any more, Hermann doesn’t hear because Newt’s hand closes on his cock and he jerks against him, gasping.

"Yeah," Newt pants in his ear, "Fuck yeah, make that sound again,"

His hand tightens, strokes, and Hermann obeys, shuddering;

"D’you think I didn’t notice?" Newt growls in his ear,

Hermann chokes, tries to form words- “Wha-“

"The way you looked at him- go _saw_ you looking-“

Hermann tries to marshal his thoughts to make sense of this, and Newt strokes him again, hard and demanding and hungry-

"Wha-" is all he can manage again,

“ _Pentecost_ ,” Newt growls, “You look at him like you just want him to _eat you up_ , while I was _right_ there _-“_

His hand squeezes, borderline pain, Hermann whimpers;

"You’re mine," Newt hisses, "You’re all mine and if he ever tries for you-"

As lost as he is in sensation, Hermann still manages to raise an eyebrow at that one;

Newt tries to keep a stern face, but he’s flushing, “I’d fight him,” he insists,

No one’s ever offered to fight for him before, Hermann is oddly charmed; “You’d never have to,” he gasps, “I want you-“

"Only me-" Newt’s thumb circles the head of his cock, and Hermann shudders, feeling the tension build, his balls tightening eagerly in anticipation-

"Only you," Hermann chokes, and is rewarded with another tight stroke-

His orgasm hits like a thunderbolt, he jerks and gasps and shudders in Newt’s arms as he comes, the world whiting out, fading at the edges except for the solid presence of Newt against him.


	323. Omegaverse III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: ohhh more of that omegaverse?? it's really great!

Newt strokes his back as they lie together on the bed and Hermann has to fight not to just _purr_ in delicious satisfaction, the sheer smug joy of lying there, bodies wet with sweat and seed, every nerve alive for contact, and even the soft brush of Newt’s fingers sends gorgeous shivers up his spine;

Newt kisses him between his shoulderblades; “Do you want to have the ceremony here?”

Hermann blinks, “What-“

"A bonding ceremony," Newt glances up and meets his eyes, "You do- want one, right?"

"Of course," Hermann rolls over, Newt rests his chin on his stomach, "I didn’t realise you would,"

Newt shrugs, “I don’t mind, but you kinda really want this,” he grins, “You want every fucking cliche, all in _white_ and _flowers_ and _cake_ and should I call your _dad_ to give you away-” he stops, maybe seeing the smile slide off Hermann’s face,

"Maybe mother would come," Hermann sighs and drops his head back on the bed, "Karla could give me away, I suppose,"

He hasn’t told his family yet, with all the stress of winding up the war and the meetings and the paperwork- he hadn’t want to add his father’s scorn and disgust;

He’d wanted to enjoy the first blush of this relationship without subjecting it to his father’s repulsive attitude,

"Hey hey," Newt’s face appears in his field of vision, "Don’t even think about that- you’re mine now, so I get to take care of you;"

Hermann raises an eyebrow and Newton has the decency to blush, “Well, I can take care of organising this- and calling your parents, let me take care of it- or better still, get Tendo, he loves organising parties and he’s been kinda bored with no Jaegers left,”

Hermann closes he eyes, and turns himself into Newt’s body, Newt’s arms come up to hold him, holding him close and keeping him safe- and for a moment, Hermann can believe nothing can harm here, as long as he can stay here, forever.


	324. Cat AU VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gottliebe asked: Kittyverse Ewt and Hrrm? Something good happens to the strays? *hopeful look*

The night is a cold one, Hrrrm’s fur isn’t yet grown thick enough to cope with the chill, and Ewt’s body isn’t enough to keep the chill out fo their little basket,

Hrrrm shivers, Ewt nuzzles him, his tails flicking against him- little flashes of warmth;

He buries his face under Ewt’s body, the soft fullness of his belly an oasis of warmth in the chill of the room;

He stands up, hoping to find a small place in this room where they can hole up and curl together, warm a close space with their body heat-

And sees the bulldog just beside their basket.

He freezes- more out of instinct than fear for the huge, slobbering, _cowardly_ horror- it looks at him, and whines;

It’s cold too, sniffs at them hopefully; Hrrrm hesitates a moment, but then Ewt moves, padding out of the basket over to the dog, who sniffs at him hopefully,

Hrrrm starts out after him- the dog prefers to run rather than fight, but there’s no reason to _trust_ the foul thing-

Newt curls up against the dogs body, and purrs happily, looking at Hrrrm encouragingly;

Hrrrm steps closer, and even from here he can _smell_ the hot, foul stench of dog-

And the warmth from its hulking body.

He takes another step, the dog slumps to the ground and pants, curling up around Ewt;

Hrrrm jumps forward, in case it was trying to bite him or-

But no, it just closes its eyes and relaxes on the floor, Hrrrm takes two more steps and the comforting warmth of the dog’s body finally overcomes the fear, and he lies down next to Ewt, against the dog’s bristly, too-short fur;

No wonder it was cold, Hrrrm thinks, before finally slipping into sleep-

Only to be woken in the morning by Mako’s shout of delight.


	325. Stacker has a Stray Problem X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: stray verse - grown up hermann & newt getting married for real

Hermann takes the dress, in the end; there’s enough ingrained fear for him to hesitate, but Newt’s pleasure at his happiness and his family’s open acceptance decides him;

It’s white and sheer, and Newt gives him his arm so he can dispense with the cane, just for once;

It’s beautiful, but Hermann then ruins it by wearing, just for the ceremony, a ridiculous pink gauzy thing as a veil- an old skirt of Mako’s, from when they were children, that he had married Newt in a half-joking game when they were only eight and nine respectively,

Newt’s grin when he sees him is almost helpless- he recognises it too.

Stacker comes forward with the rings, Mako is dressed in soft blue, Bastian in a matching suit; they hold flowers and Max slobbers on their skirts and trousers before Herc tows him away.

Hermann doesn’t care, Newt’s hands are warm in his, the gold ring exactly his body heat when he slips it on his hand, and the sheer explosive _joy_ when Newt kisses him and the hall erupts into cheers is- well-

Only matched by the next ten minutes, when he and Newt are passed around for a hundred hugs from Stacker, Herc, friends and family and Hermann’s long-lost siblings;

So much joy, he will never forget.


	326. Hrrrm and Aowt AU IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Aowt and Hrrrm getting used to the shelter

They get given a small space together, the wire netting still across the door, but the inside is soft and warm and there’s food and water and most importantly _Aowt_ , so Hrrrm has no reason to look to escape;

They curl up together into the soft springiness of the basket, and Aowt licks his fur soothingly;

Outside the humans are talking.

"I’ve put them up as only being adopted together- it seems unfair to separate them-"

There’s a moment’s silence, then, “Herc, how is Max with other dogs- or cats?”

Another moment of quiet, “He’s pretty laid back, can’t see there being a problem as long as we’re careful,”

"They’re becoming quite iconic as mascots, and it would be nice to expand the family,"

There’s a dull thump, as though a hand had impacted with a face at high velocity, “Stacker, we’re going to need a _zoo_ \- or maybe a whole bloody orphanage-“

"If this is a problem- you live here as well-"

"Oh be quite, of course we’ll adopt them- it’ll look great for the shelter, and Chuck needs to start giving a fuck for more than that dog,"

"I think Mako would appreciate the company-"

Hrrrm closes his eyes presses his face close to Aowt’s side, and falls asleep.


	327. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Just a plain ol body swap fic?

The first thing Newt really registers is the _pain_ , the low-level, draining pain every time he takes a step, gets up, sits down, does anything to flex the torn and badly healed muscles of his ruined leg;

The medication he finds in the bedside draws cuts his appetite to nothing and he decides against trying to pretend enough to pass in the cafeteria and goes straight to the lab.

Hermann’s already in the lab, Newt’s never looked at the back of his own head and the sight gives him a sickening sense of alien familiarity as he closes  the door behind him;

Hermann turns, his face- _Newt’s_ face- is blotchy and red, and the chalkwork on the blackboard is a ragged mess; “How can you _work like this_?” His voice- his intonation, Newt’s high whine, is broken and scraping;

Newt shrugs helplessly, feels the strange feeling of sharp bones pressing against skin as he moves, “I didn’t know it hurt so much,” he manages; if he had, maybe he’d have tried to be less- shitty to Hermann,

Hermann looks at him, eyes lost behind Newt’s thick glasses, then takes a shuddering step forward- limbs compensating for a pain that is no longer there; he stumbles, and Newt catches him- almost falling as the extra weight makes his weak leg scream;

"I’m sorry-" The say it almost at the same time, then fall into each others’ arms, holding tight, not letting go.


	328. Demisexual Hermann I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Demisexual hermann falling for newt plz

Newt’s hand is warm in his when they reach the room to his room, it slips from his when Newt opens the door and Hermann’s heart aches- all the more sore for the newness of the motion- when his hands flexes helplessly empty,

Newt turns, smiling, “You gonna kiss me goodnight after the date?”

Hermann hesitates, breath quickening; but he steps forward; his lips tingle in anticipation of this new experience-

Newt’s lips are soft and warm on his, slightly damp; Hermann can feel the slight wrinkles on the smooth skin, the prickle of Newt’s stubble against his upper lip; the muscles in Newt’s mouth twitch- he’s smiling;

When he draws back, breathless and stunned, sweat breaking out over his back;

Newt leans in, “Is that the best you’ve got?”

And _crushes_ Hermann’s mouth against his.

It’s borderline painful, Newt’s teeth pressing hard against their lips, sudden and hot as a gunshot; his hand comes to cup the back of Hermann’s head to steady him, tilting his head forward and turning his a little to deepen the kiss;

His mouth opens, Hermann feels his lungs try to gasp, and tastes Newton’s open lips; his tongue, sweet and soft and hot- the faint taste of their last meal just noticeable;

If he thought about it, the concept is still disgusting; the _fluids_ , the unhygienic _nature_ of it-

But he doesn’t have time to think- he _can’t_ , Newt’s mouth is sweet and hot and demanding, ravenous against him as though trying to devour him whole-

And Hermann kisses him back, closes his eyes and feels the alien hunger of it roll through him- hunger for _Newt_ , the open delight for the physicality of contact;

His hands brush down and land on Newt’s solid hips, his finger dig into the full flesh- and feels his cock twitch.

It might just be a chemical effect from the alcohol, but he feels incredibly sensitive, and wen Newt steps close- so close their bodies brush, he gasps into their open mouths;

Newt pulls away, grinning, one hand drops to the small of Hermann’s back- his body breaks into goosebumps at the touch- and pulls them tight, so Hermann can feel the stiff hardness of Newt’s cock against his hip- and Newt must be able to feel his own eager cock too;

"You- you wanna come in?" Newt’s face is flushed, his voice thin and panting,

Hermann trembles, unsteady and unsure, the idea- when he holds it in his mind as a concept- is revolting, but-

But his body is swollen and begging for any touch, and he wants- oh, he wants-

"We can take it slow," Newt’s voice is a little softer, "We won’t do anything you don’t want to,"

Hermann catches his breath then- “Yes,”

Newt grins, and steps back, holding the door open for Hermann to follow him,

His leg is even more unsteady than usual, he leans on his cane, and Newt catches his arm to help him up, “First time?”

Hermann nods, feeling dazes and faint and excited and so unutterably happy,

"Don’t worry, we’ll have a good time, whatever happens."


	329. Stacker has a Stray Problem XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gluethegrue asked: prompt for stray!verse - how would the kaidonovskies/wei triplets fit in? a young couple movesi n next door with their adopted kids? troubled youth that follow hermann and mako home?

The assembly is unusually well attended, and Hermann fights back the urge to slide under the seats, looking pleadingly at Mako- Newt is a lost cause-

But though she catches his eye, she shakes her head and Hermann fights back the groan building in his throat; Newt is all but bouncing in his seat in eagerness to begin, Raleigh and even his older brother Yancy are grinning; The three Wei boys are sitting prim and ready, but Hermann can see smiles threatening the break free on their faces;

They look at him, and Hermann lowers his head- if he wants their help with his electronics, he has to join in;

He digs out the scrap of lyrics and tries not to groan;

"And finally," The headmaster looks relieved, and Hermann feels a stab of irritation, "We are- _saddened_ \- to bid farewell to Sas- to Alexi- to _Mrs_ Kaidenovsky, out Design and Technology teacher, for the period of her maternity leave, we hope she will take- _plenty_ of time with her newt child to be and not hurry back too soon, yes?”

Kaidenovsky stares stonily at the headmaster and Hermann feels a burst of anger- the headmaster doesn’t like the Kaidenovskies, and Mako is right- he’d use any excuse to get rid of them;

And this is _illegal_.

"A big round of applause please,"

This is their cue, as everyone claps, they stand; Newt, Mao, Raleigh, Yancy, The Weis, even Chuck; Hermann sighs and stands as well- Stacker will probably be angry, but he thinks he will understand;

Mako catches their eyes, and nods; Hermann opens his mouth, and they begin;

_Soiuz nerushimyj respublik svobodnykh_ _  
_Splotila naveki Velikaia Rus._  
_Da zdravstvuet sozdannyj volej narodov_  
_Edinyj, moguchij Sovetskij Soiuz-__

The applause dies, everyone is staring at him, Hermann feels his face burn, but stubbornly carries on;

On the stage, the Kaidenovskies blink, they smile, bright and brilliant, it breaths strength into Hermann, and he carries on;

They manage to get through three verses before the headmaster shouts them down, but the Kaidenovskies are grinning, and the applause _they_ get is deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they sing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sxTbfeYdO0


	330. Frog Prince/Mouse Prince AU I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Frog prince au au: newt is the nearby prince of field mice. Evil king lars tasks hermann with stealing newts precious Thing. Hermann is scared to go away from the pond into the fields.

Fast as the doormouse is, Hermann clenches his legs and leaps forwards- landing in the doorway and cutting off his escape;

The mouse turns, its tiny mouth closed tightly around the little river-polished rock; the sight of it sends a shudder of fear through Hermann- how did he _know_ -

But he knows, the anger burns through him- how long does he have to fight against his wretched father?

The doormouse suddenly turns again, racing for the door, between Hermann’s legs;

Hermann changes, dropping down to all fours, suddenly so small the doorway gapes around him;

But he is still much, much larger than the mouse, which- half-blinded by the stone tucked in its cheek pouch- runs straight into his leg;

It tries to dodge aside, and Hermann slams a hand down on the mouse’s tiny body, pinning it;

It struggles, but is unable to break free, Hermann allows himself a brief pleasure at success-

But then the mouse is changing, exploding out from under his hands and expanding, straining towards the ceiling-

Hermann croaks a curse and struggles to change back in time- the mouse- the man- the _prince_ \- is almost out of the door before Hermann can catch him; leaping and wrapping his arms around his legs;

The prince falls face-first into the mud, and Hermann claws his way up to sit on him, filthy and triumphant; the prince’s body is soft under him, finely furred and yielding, plump with autumn berries and warm from long sleep;

His father much have been desperate to call on a fellow prince for aid- he wonders what the old bastard had promised him-

"Give it back!" He snarls, grabbing the field-mouse prince’s fur-hair;

The prince chokes, “It’s- yours?”

"Yes," Hermann skin burns with angry heat, "Did _Lars_ tell you it was his-“

The mouse-prince nods, and behind a mask of mud, he does look regretful; Hermann pauses, then lets go of his hair, “Just give it back,” he says finally,

"I can’t," the prince shakes his head, miserably,

"What do you mean- you had it-"

"I- I swallowed it when I changed," the prince puffs out his human cheeks; "See- no pouches,"

Hermann freezes, with the stone so close he still has full access to his land, but if the prince were to leave- “You- _swallowed_ it;”

The prince nods, “I’m sorry,”

He should be, as in intruder and a thief, Hermann would be well within his bounds to cut him open and get his stone back that way, but the man looks so miserable and repentant he hesitates;

He pulls out a length of duckweed, and ties it around the mouse-prince’s wrist, “Then you will stay here until you- until it comes out,”

He gets off the prince, who gets up gingerly; he doesn’t try and pull the duckweed free, which Hermann takes as a good sign; he would be able to, of course, and would be trapped in Hermann’s kingdom until Hermann let him go, but his willingness is appreciated,

Hermann sighs, “Then come, I will see you are made comfortable- this place must be very wet to you,”

The bedraggled mouse prince nods, trying hopelessly to comb mud out of his fur and whiskers, the vulnerability of the act touches at something within Hermann, and maybe- this will not be an unpleasant few days.


	331. Little Mermaid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> panijeziora asked:prompt for your thousand worlds if you still take them : little mermaid (andersen version)/pacific rim - with herman as mermaid whose each step is like stepping on broken glass (hence the cane) and newt as obvious human - happy ending, drifting, kisses

The cart rattles up, and stops; Hermann sits up, then, slowly, gets to his feet;

Pain racks him, and he leans heavily on his cane, hobbling over to the driver’s seat;

The short man sitting there smiles at him under his tatty straw hat, “Heya, where are you going?”

Hermann manages a smile, and points down the road;

"You’re going to have to be more specific," The man shifts over to make some space, "I go trading, so I’m going kinda everywhere,"

Hermann nods, braces himself on the seat- the man takes his cane and Hermann nods his thanks- and starts the slow, aching progress up;

He finally gets onto the bench, catching his breath against the pain, the man looks at him in concern, “You okay?”

Hermann smiles and nods, looking around in enjoyment at this higher perspective, the backs of the snorting, dusty horses,

"Can’t talk?" Hermann nods,

"Oh," the man clicks his tongue, "Can you write? It might make it hard otherwise,"

Hermann nods again, and pulls out a small blackboard and a piece of chalk;

"Great," the man twists in his seat, hold out his hand, "I’m Newt, by the way,"

Hermann looks at his hand, feels a thrill of delight as he takes it, and shakes it; Newt raises his eyebrows expectantly, and it takes Hermann a moment to understand what he wants-

Oh- the breath leaves his lungs soundlessly, he leans over his slate and carefully writes _Hermann_ on it;

"Hermann," hearing his name on a human tongue is a trembling joy, "What do you do, Hermann?"

Hermann pauses, then points at the sky; he wipes the slate, and dots stars on it, tracing them together into constellations,

"Oh, an astronomer!" He grins, "I do a bit of teaching as I go too- biology mostly, maybe we could do some classes together- your handwriting’s way better than mine;"

Hermann pauses, then smiles and nods, it sounds- rather wonderful.

But then it’s all sounded rather wonderful; it’s all _been_ wonderful; since that first gorgeous, perfect painful day when he woke on the beach, his voice gone, his tail split by pain into two feet;

So much pain, he would have given anything for it to end at first, when he came to the palace and was taken in out of duty and kindness and pity- but then he had seen the proud, brave king, sees the joy in his eyes at his impending marriage to the captain of the guard;

He could have killed them, the monstrosity beneath the sea had promised, but one look and the knife he had been given had fallen from his hands, and his feet had driven sparks of agony up his legs as he had walked away from the palace.

Newt talks enough for two of them as they go, filling the quiet of the summer’s day with words on the nature of the grasses around them, the properties of the leaves hanging over their heads, the habits of the animals scuttling underfoot as they dismount to make camp;

They sit together, the night too warm for a fire; Hermann’s dry bread is soaked in Newt’s thin soup, and they make a good meal of it, as the stars break out;

Let he be cursed for his eyes to burn with every glimpse of light, let his body be damn to burn at every touch of air- Hermann would never regret his choice, not with the stars spinning and turning endlessly above their heads.


	332. Wisp King AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Brave AU where Prince Newt rebels against King Jacob, meets Wisp King Hermann

The landscape around them are soft clouds, so far up Newt can barley see the ground, lost in mist,

The man beside him is little more than an outline, shimmering with light, “You should return home soon,” the words are a whisper, trace themselves in midair,

Newt shakes his head, “I thought about it, if I disappear, I’ve got five brothers- they can get married off,”

"Will you not miss- the people you have left behind?" His hand traces Newt’s shoulder, light as a chill breeze,

Newt shrugs, “Yeah, but- does it matter- They wanted to marry me off to some stranger- I’m only sixteen, I don’t want-” he shudders, “You have to - you know, or it isn’t valid,”

"I see," the strange, faintly glowing eyes are sad,

"Father burnt my book," Newt’s throat swells with misery, "I spent years on that book, all the creatures in this land-"

There’s a moment of silence, then, “My father cast me out,” the wisp says finally,

Newt blinks, “From where?”

The wisp shrugs, “It was so long ago, I was- someone else,”

"Is it- nice here," Newt sits up, "I can’t go back,"

The wisp nods, “You can stay,” it’s face shimmers in a smile, “my name was- is Hermann.”


	333. Anteverse Refugee movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Tbh my favorite thing you write is everything with kaiju hermann. I wish it were canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Set in Between the Wars)

It was probably to be expected that there would be a film made of the end of the Kaiju war- the various remaining film industries had never been more than a year or two behind events in the war- but Hermann had never thought there would be one about _him_.

There’s a Shatterdome-wide showing of the latest film, Hermann and Newt are in the second row;

It follows Mako and Raleigh’s story- and Pentecost; the dignified British actor who plays him nails the part so closely it is almost eerie- he doesn’t looks quite right, but the stance, the way he moves and speaks-

Hermann looks away, sees Mako sitting close by; her face is still, but her eyes are damp, and Raleigh is holding her hand;

It takes Hermann a moment to catch up with the story, and stares; beside him, Newt chokes, and the audience roars with laughter.

That’s _them_ , him and Newt, scrambling into the lift on the screen- Newt is played by a rather adorable actor, one they all know from a popular television show watched in the Shatterdome;

And him- not quite so well known, gangly and awkward and- yes, Hermann has to admit the likeness is quite accurate,

But looking up at the dark eyes of his actor double, he does wonder what the man would say, if he knew the truth of who and what Hermann really was.


	334. Fluff Deathfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: super fluff with all the deaths (afterlife, all just a dream, you decide)

Hermann takes his hand as they walk back to their rooms, the alarms blare for another moment, the cut out- everyone knows the Kaiju are coming, there’s no need to remind anyone;

And there are no more Jaegers to sends.

Hermann pulls him into their room, and only bothers to kick his shoes off before easing himself down on the bed;

Newt doesn’t bother with his docs, just hopping down beside him and nesting in, his hands searching under Hermann’s coat to find the narrow, angular body underneath,

Hermann frowns and looks about to complain at Newt’s boots, then sighs and closes his eyes, even he knows there’s no point;

"We won," Newt murmurs, "We closed the Breach anyway,"

Hermann nods, “I thought we might have-” he sighs, “I would have liked to have a future,”

"It’ll be okay," Newt pulls him in, and kisses his forehead, "I’m looking forward to seeing the Kaidenovskies again,"

Hermann closes his eyes, manages a shaky smile, “And the Weis and- Pentecost,” he sighs, “It wouldn’t have been the same without them,”

"Yeah," a deep rumble shakes the Shatterdome, the crushing claws of the Kaiju digging into the seafloor, coming closer, "Hold me?"

"Of course," Hermann puts his arms around him, pulls him close, outside, the roars of rockets approaching, the nuclear bombs come to put these last Kaiju down before they reached Hong Kong,

"I love-" Hermann starts, a heartbeat before the bombs strike, and the words burn to ash on his lips.


	335. Omegaverse IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gottliebe asked: Hot Omegaverse Newmann? *_*

"You’re beautiful," Newt murmurs into his ear,

He must be still half-asleep, his hands clumsy and slow as he fumbles under the blankets, Hermann closes his eyes blissfully, losing all sense of place, only Newt’s warm hands tracing out the contours of his body still tying him to the world;

Newt’s mouth presses against the back of his neck, first a kiss, then a gnawing series of nibbles to the crook of his throat, his hands grasp over his belly, his hips, skate over his chest,

"So pretty," Newt muses, "Gotta be- why’d you wait for me? Could have had anyone-"

Hermann pauses, could he have? He had given up so early- had never allowed himself to hope that he could have had anyone-

He pushes the thought away, he is still young; his studies have won them the war, he would have chosen no one but Newt- this is the best of all worlds,

"You are the best," Hermann says instead, turning his head to butt faces with Newt, delivers a clumsy kiss over a cheekbone;

He feels the skin under his lips grow hot, “Aw, thanks,” Newt lifts his head and catches his mouth in a kiss,

Hermann turns and holds Newt in his arms, the smaller, solid body against, real and loving and sweet;

They kiss again, their bodies growing warm and eager as they wake; hungry to make love again.


	336. Little Match Boy X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rhys-rhetorical asked: Just wanted you to know that I periodically reread your littlematchboy!AU and reduce myself to a puddle of tears because it's so cute and takes my anger and sadness about that fairytale from my childhood and makes it better so thank you and any updates are very much appreciated!

Hermann finishes early- it being winter, the nights come quickly and he can get a lot of work done at Greenwich- mapping moons and carefully calculating the possible paths of the still-hidden planets that _must_ be circling, just out of grasp of their telescopes;

He hesitates at the docks, wondering about a boat until he can finally overcome his bone-deep ingrained fears and just get a cab;

But as he leans back into the seats, and closes his eyes at the long, rattling ride home, trying to fight down the never-quite-gone whisper that he shouldn’t spend so much- the money will go, and he will be on the street again-

The snows fall, the blanket on the ground so inviting but melting to the iron hard, iron cold cobbles beneath when he casts himself into it;

The cold makes him start awake, a bang from the cab as it turns into their little house in Vauxhall; Hermann hauls himself up with a sigh, pays the driver and wishes longingly for the completion of this new railway to Greenwich.

Newt is waiting when he opens the door, he is soft and warm in his arms; smells of the tropical hothouse flowers of the Kew greenhouses; his mouth is tender and perfect as flowerpetals on his;

Hermann runs his hands over Newt’s backside, squeezes, his cock twitches in his trousers and it is only a matter of a few steps for them to reach the sofa, the rug- even the rough kitchen table-

"Hermann-" Newt mumbles against his lips, his hands on his shoulders, pulling him just away, "You got a letter-"

Hermann pauses, his paper to the Royal Society couldn’t have been processed _yet_ \- he lets go of Newt, glancing over to the side table where there is- yes, a letter;

Newt wipes his mouth, “Brains before body, eh?”

"Hush, you," Hermann picks up the letter- not from the Royal Society, the envelope is cheap, the paper, when he opens it, poor quality;

But the stamp is first-class, and the handwriting is neat- and familiar-

Hermann feels the world narrow around him to his numb hands, mechanically opening the letter-

 _My dear, dear brother_ -

Karla.


	337. Kaiju Save the World from Giant Robots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: ...I cracked up too much at that one line in drabble 58 on Ao3 and now I wanna see what the lads are making a mess of in the universe where kaiju save the world from giant robots XD

They miss the final, triumphant ride of the pirated Jaeger into the Breach, the miraculous survival of the two pilots in the alien machine, destroying that alien world;

They had done their part, decoding the Breach, designing a control pod to fit inside that monstrous, living machine to allow Raleigh and Mako to infiltrate the factory in that other world- it was time to turn to the living;

It had taken two Kaiju to destroy two of the four mechanical horrors that had emerged from the Breach, and immobilise the second two so they could be used- and they had paid for it with their lives.

But though they had died, there had been one survivor;

The infant Kaiju is smaller than a bus- had barely survived its hideous caesarian birth and Newt’s arms ache from the effort of untangling the enormous rope of an umbilical cord from the poor creature’s neck;

It slumps beside its mother’s bisected corpse, weeping in great moans and howls while Newt- a Kaiju veterinarian turned midwife, strokes it gently on its muzzle;

"Newton!" Hermann’s sharp voice cuts through the din the creature’s making, "Newton, they want as back at the Shatterdome- what are you-"

He breaks off, stops; Newt looks up and shrugs helplessly, “I couldn’t leave him,”

"No, of course;" Hermann walks over and sits next to them, one hand out to take Newt’s, the other casting over the Kaiju’s soft neck, "Poor thing,"

"It made it this far," Newt insists, "We can keep him fed, until he grows big enough to go back into the sea and maybe they can look after him."

"I hope so," Hermann smiles, and in the spotlights beside the Kaiju’s great body, this close, Newt can see the deep shadows in his eyesockets, how _tired_ he is after the weeks of sleepless work rewriting the Jaegers’ nightmare code;

Jaegers, hunters; hunters of men- Hermann has them all mapped over his body, tattooed deep and immortalising every one he has managed to decode; just adding to the shit he has to take with his work; it makes Newt incredibly grateful for his cute little Kaiju tats;

He’ll have to get this little guy inked in too; the Kaiju turns his head away from his dead mother, presses a head nearly as large as Newt is into his side, huge eyes looking up at him pleadingly;

"Don’t worry," Newt smiles, "We’ll look after you."


	338. Fallout 3 AU I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Maje the fallout au happen please:3

Megaton glows faintly in the complete darkness of the Wasteland night, a sign that Hermann can shake off his exhaustion and pick up his pace, knowing he’s nearly home-

He waves at Mako in her sniper’s nest above the gate, and gets a flicker of a wave back;

Marshall Pentecost must have been visiting, because Hermann almost runs into him coming in; Pentecost starts in surprise, then smiles, tipping his hat in welcome, “Good to see you back, Gottlieb, Herc will be pleased,”

Hermann sighs at the added weight of the scrap metal, “He can come and pick it up tomorrow,”

"Good man, I believe Newton is shutting up for the night," Hermann perks up and Stacker smiles, "Hurry up and you can catch him,"

Newt is wearing his battered old jumpsuit, but his face lights up as though a halogen lamp had gone off behind it, “You’re back-“

"Of course," Hermann shifts the weight of his backpack so he can lean down and kiss Newt on the lips, "Are you joining me tonight?" Stupid question;

"Well duh, let me just lock up and we can go over-"

Hermann’s house is already warm, Hermann groans in relief and shoulders off his pack, letting it clank to the floor; “We can work out trade for that tomorrow,”

"No problem," Newt comes up and rubs his shoulders, Hermann almost _moans_ in relief; “Wanna go to bed?”

"God yes," Hermann sighs, "Can you warm some water- I’ve been _dreaming_ of a wash-“

The water is warm, clean from Herc’s purifiers, which Hermann has been helping keep going, he strips off and dips a wet rag into it to start washing;

"Want me to do your leg-" Newt is already kneeling down, fingers going to the straps of Hermann’s brace;

Hermann sighs in relief as it comes off, he’s been wearing it for days, and while it lets him walk, it does ache after a while;

Finally, he’s clean, they’re both naked, and Hermann relaxes on the bed, opening his arms to Newt;

Newt is warm, the bedding tatty but clean as he pulls it over them; there’s nothing more intimate happening tonight (but Hermann has high hopes for tomorrow morning) and their bodies are warm and comfortable- an oasis of comfort in the devastation of the Wasteland;

And the Vault; the clean, safe, sterile and emotionless- Hermann closes his eyes and doesn’t long for the endless clean water, the neat beds and sheets, the lack of threats of anything more than radroaches-

Megaton is an island of warmth and light in the wilderness, and has become, in three short weeks, the only home Hermann has ever truly had.


	339. Shipwreck AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missanthropicprinciple OMG can you write more of this please?!?!?!?!

The sound of the sea mixes with the whisper of wind through the trees, Hermann opens his eyes; their little home in the trees is shafted with light, the smell of sea spray just cold enough to add its freshness to the air;

Newt is warm against him.

They had built this place, a home in the trees, a garden for food, even clothes out of remains of sailcloth- they were far from the trade routes and even with a signal fire burning, it could be years before they were found;

But it is warm here, and there is more than enough food for the two of them, even without their little cultivation- and there is no one else here.

Newt stirs against him, murmuring something senseless against Hermann’s side;

No more fear of discovery- of prison or hard labour or even being killed for what they are, they sleep in the same bed, kiss openly, make love in the sand and long grass with only the sky and sea to attend them,

He maps the night sky in the impossibly clear nights, Newt collects plant and animal samples, refills their medicine chest with his own creations;

The remains of the ship were long gone, the fire burnt for two weeks, then the rains came and everything was so damp and what was the point of risking their few magnifying glasses on something so-

Pointless.


	340. Omegaverse V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Omegaverse hermann finally tells his family

His body is still thrumming deliciously with the aftershocks of Heat, his body open and raw and so super-sensitive every loose thread in their sheets is bright against skin-

Newt is a burning, delicious furnace against his back; his arms taut around him, holding him together as thought he would melt away without him;

He just wants to stay there, in a world that seems so soft and tender, forever- but the nagging reminder that he has left something undone keeps him from fully enjoying the moment;

Finally, he gives up trying to push the thoughts away, “Could you give me my phone?”

"Already want to gloat-" Newt kisses the back of his head, and presses the bright chill of his phone into his hand,

Hermann glances at the softly glowing screen and sighs, punching in the number,

Karla picks up after the second ring, “Hermann! How are you-“

"I’m am fine," in fact, he couldn’t feel _more_ fine, everything is sweet and cradling about him, “Is father-“

"I’m still dealing with him," she sighs, "Did you want to pass something on-"

"It’s more for- everyone," Hermann sighs, "I’ve lost Bastian’s and Dietrich’s numbers-"

"I’ll make sure they get it," she assures him, "Now, if you’re ready-"

Hermann takes a breath, “I’ve spent my Heat with Newt,”

There’s a long moment of silence at the other end, then, “Did you have- protection-“

"No," Hermann lets that hang,

Karla’s sigh comes over clear on the other end, “Oh _Hermann_ -“

"I wanted this," he glances up, and Newt strokes neat, clever fingers through his hair, he smiles, "You know I did- I always did-"

"Father will kill you,"

"Father is thousands of miles away and no longer my keeper,"

"He’s right though, if you bond, people won’t take you seriously-"

It’s tempting to say how little he cares about this- but that would only confirm her suspicions and besides, it’s mostly the residual Heat speaking, “It’s a sacrifice I want to make,”

"Oh Hermann," she groans again, for a moment, neither of them speak, then "He had better treat you well,"

"He is,"

"Well, I’ll tell father as soon as I find a Kaiju shelter deep enough- do keep me updated if I’m going to be an auntie-"

"Of course,"

"Take care, don’t let the hormones go to your head,"

Hermann shrugs, it feels so good, he barely cares, “I will,”

"Bye now," she hangs up,

Newt takes the phone from his hands, the last knot of worry relaxes and Hermann closes his eyes, slacking against Newt and the soft welcome of the bed; slipping in the sweet, velvet sleep.


	341. Stacker has a Stray Problem XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gluethegrue asked: for stray!verse stacker: how he handled the news from his doctor about the cancer, and how everyone else deals with it. did they catch it in time to try chemo? had it progressed too far?

Herc’s arms are warm around him- and maybe a little tighter than usual; Stacker doesn’t care, instead resting his head on Herc’s solid arm and, somewhere within every wall of strength and stoicness he’s built within himself- almost pathetically grateful;

He can deal with this alone, if he has to, he knows he is capable of it,

But he is so glad he doesn’t _have_ to.

"You should tell them," Herc rumbles, he’s got a brave face on, letting Stacker know he can let go of responsibility for a while,

"I wish I could tell them face to face," he sighs,

"You won’t see them until you’ve started chemo- do you want to drop that on them out of the blue?"

"No, of course not;" Stacker leans forward, Herc coming up with him to turn on his laptop;

Mako and Hermann are both online, and he puts in a video request to both of them;

Mako’s smiling face pops up, her face smeared with grease; “Sensei- how are you-“

"Is that Mr Pentecost-" a muffled voice comes from nearby, and Raleigh’s head comes in, even grubbier, "Do you want me to go-"

Mako opens her mouth, but Stacker nods, “It might be best,”

A second video comes up, the room is dark, Hermann’s face lit only by the computer backlight, it must be nighttime in MIT, “I’m sorry for waking you,”

Hermann waves it off, yawning,

"I’m afraid I have some- bad news," Stacker feels his voice catch in his throat, forces himself to keep speaking,

Mako and Hermann have both stiffened, Hermann glancing off screen where Newt must be sleeping, “You remember I have been suffering from- bad headaches,”

They nod,

"I have been referred to several specialists, and today I got the diagnosis," he swallows, takes a breath,

"I have leukemia,"

Mako’s eyes go wide, Hermann’s mouth opens; Stacker nods, “It is still early, so the prognosis is- well, it is as good as it could be; with treatment and a transplant-“

"We can offer- anything we can-" Hermann starts, and Mako nods furiously,

Stacker smiles, “Thank you, but unfortunately, _biological_ family is preferred- Luna has already been in touch, she’s got a year out and we have the same blood type,”

Hermann’s face flushes faintly, “Right, sorry,”

"No," Stacker sits up, "I appreciate it, it is likely to be- a very hard few months, even years; and having your care and support-" he swallows, "It means a lot,"

Mako nods, “We have summer holiday next month, we will be home,”

Hermann gives a weak smile, “Yeah,”

"Now- I won’t tell you not to worry, but- I am getting the best care, don’t jeapodise your studies for-"

"We will be home next month," Mako interrupts, firmly;

Stacker pauses, and for a moment, looks at Mako- no longer seeing the little girl he had adopted- but a young woman, brave and fierce and strong and capable, a new bulwark in his life, someone he can rest on when he cannot keep going, “Thank you,” he hopes those words can communicate all feels;

"Anything we can do," Hermann says equally firm,

Stacker leans back, Herc warm against him, cradled between his husband’s body and the deep, fierce care of his children, “Thank you,” he says again, “And now, Hermann, get some sleep- Mako, you are in the middle of something;”

"Nothing more important," Hermann tries, then is cut off by  huge yawn,

"Go," Stacker coaxes, and he logs off;

Mako doesn’t switch off at once, looking at him as though trying to memorise him, then she nods, tries a fragile smile;

"Sensei, ishitemasu,"

Then her screen goes black.


	342. Frozen AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: More of the frozen AU?

Hermann builds his new home with open windows and no doors closing himself off from the wind and snow, the walls little more than delicate lace between them;

He opens his arms, feels the gentle caress around him, a spiral tracing up from his thigh, tickling his belly, tracing frost fractals across his chest, dancing across his throat to press, sweet and sharp against his lips;

"My dear," Hermann breathes, so cold his breath no longer frosts, his fingers come up and cups the snow and wind outline of his lover- his secret, beautiful spirit companion,

He would wear nothing, open every inch of his skin to the ice, never cover himself from his lover’s touch- the sweetness of the cold so welcome after so long trussed and suffocated in layers upon layers of velvet and wool-

And fear.

His mouth opens, kisses bare iron air, and feel Newton’s frost traced lips on his-

"Hermann!"

The voice- strange after the wailing silence of the wind, makes him start, “Karla?!”

He wraps a cloak of fog-light snow around him, for some modesty; Karla is hanging on to the frail banister against the squeal of the wind, “What are you doing here?”

"Me?!" Karla snaps, hauling herself up- "Hermann, it’s freezing up here- where are your clothes-" she reaches for him, and her skin is dull with heat where it touches his; Hermann flinches away,

"I am fine," he tries to straighten, gain strength from the wind and cold against the crawling misery that has come seeking him up the mountain, "I will be safe here, you know the cold cannot hurt me-"

"I can see that now," she stares at him, eyes circled in white from shock, "Hermann you have to come back down-"

Hermann swallows, looks pleadingly at Karla, that he will not have to _say_ it-

"Father will have ordered my execution," he forces out finally, hating himself, Karla, the world for being so wretched.

Karla doesn’t answer, holds herself still, then gives weak, shaken grin, “Father is- he is no longer-“

"He made his opinion of me very clear," Hermann starts to turn away,

Karla’s hand sweeps through his cloak, burning hot on his shoulder, he jumps, “Hermann- father’s dead!”

He stares, speechless- _no_ \- “Did I-“

"No," she shrugs, "There was an- accident on the stairs, a bit tragic really, mother’s taken over and she rescinded father’s orders- it was the first thing she did-"

Hermann hesitates, turning away to stare over the snow, the deep gulf down the mountain, “I am happy here,” he says finally,

"You can be happy there,"

Hermann takes a deep breath, looking up at the fine tracery of Newton’s whirling body, “I’ll come back,” he says finally, “I might not stay; I’m- dangerous-“

"Father’s gone," Karla leads the way down his tower, "Don’t give him his words,"

Hermann gives her a weak smile, feels Newt’s touch on his fingers, snowflakes gathering unmelting in his hand,

"And I hope you can help out, because it’s pretty cold down there right now-"


	343. Hypnodom III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Dom!Hermann sub!Newt, maybe another sequel to the hypnodom series?

Newt kneels down beside Hermann’s chair; the relief of just being able to- sit there, close his eyes and let his muscles go lax, leaning against the arm of Hermann’s chair, and feels his fingers carding through his hair;

"Are you happy, pet?" Hermann’s voice is soft and low,

Newt nods, caught in the bliss of submission and the sheer _joy_ of no longer feeling the horror and nausea of the last few attempts,

"No nausea? In words, this time please,"

"Yeah," Newt sighs, "M’feeling good,"

Hermann’s hand in his hair pauses, and Newt catches himself, “Sir,” he adds,

"Good boy," the hand moves again, nails scratching his scalp- Newt nearly purrs, "I know you’re a little out of practise, my dear, so we will take this very slowly- is this enough, not too much-"

"Oh hell yeah," Newt sighs happily, "Thank you sir,"

“ _Such_ a good boy,” Hermann’s hand in his hair tugs gently, “Come here, my sweet,”

He draws Newt around the side of his chair, easing his head down into his lap, his log, delicate fingers mapping over his head, his neck his shoulders;

"Shh, pet, just close your eyes;" Newt does so, "That’s it, just relax, I’m right here, my pet, right here-"

He sighs happily, letting the liquid joy wash over him


	344. Kaiju Transformation XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arkhamarchitecture asked: something fluffy in the newt transforms into a kaiju AU? sorry, that one's my favorite

Hermann walks carefully out of the water- this side of the coast is deserted, the Shatterdome out of sight, but he is uncomfortably aware of the dull glow of the eyespots along his sides;

Newt gives a stifled cry and drops out of the sky, wings fluttering and jerking him about int he air before collapsing completely and flumping to the sand a little way off,

Hermann snorts and trots over quickly, the sand sticking and grainy against his legs; “Are you-“

"That was _awesome!”_ Newt rolls over and grins, teeth blue and sharp in the dim moonlight, “We _have_ to do that again-“

Hermann slides down into the small crater Newt has made, the sand already warming from the active heat of their bodies, “You enjoyed your flight?”

Newt grins, and butts his head under Hermann, curling up and throwing two overheated wings over him, Hermann hisses, but doesn’t roll away, letting the heat sink out of the thin skin and cool in the night air,

Newt pants, and Hermann sighs and gives in, licking a stripe down from his eye horns to the back of his neck, Newt drops his head to Hermann’s front legs and sighs, purring;

Hermann rests his chin on the top of Newt’s head, both of them looking out to the sea, the moonlight printing a path across the water- a road for Hermann to swim and Newton to fly.


	345. Stacker has a Stray Problem XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: you are a wonderful person for taking prompts and writing awesome things. stray verse, lars showing up for some reason (maybe bc stacker finally declares him on taxes and lars suddenly can't? idk the reason)?

The awards ceremony is _wonderful_ , Hermann is bright pink when he comes up to the podium, dressed in his neat little tweed suit and- Newt knows, a lovely grey corset and matching stockings under all that,

Newt glances over at Stacker as Hermann stumbles through his acceptance speech, then over at Mako, all of them bright eyed and so proud it’s like the entire front row radiates pure _happy_ , Hermann catches their eyes, and goes even redder;

Newt grins.

He’s still stumbling over his words when they break for refreshments, Newt presses a glass of champagne into his hand, and stands on tiptoes for a kiss;

"Thank you," Hermann looks shaken and a little stunned, "I still can’t believe- surely someone else would have been more appropriate-"

"Nah," Newt puts an arm around his waist, "You’re just the best; smart, gorgeous, sexy-"

"Oh hush," Hermann is still bright pink, but he’s smiling, "I doubt the judges-"

"What are you doing here!" Stacker’s voice scythes through the burble of voices, Newt and Hermann stiffen- that is a _bad_ tone of voice-

Hermann turns, and freezes.

Newt spins around, and for a moment doesn’t get it- Stacker is turned against some old dude in a dark brown suit, his hair iron grey and face stripped with lines- who is-

And then he sees it; the cast of that face, the over-broad mouth- there’s not much resemblance, but-

Newt closes the distance between him and Hermann, wrapping an arm around his waist,

"I didn’t realise a _father_ had to beg permission to see his _son_ ,” Lars Gottlieb sneers, then turns to Hermann, plastering on the fakest smile Newt’s ever seen, “It has been a long time,”

Hermann’s cute flush is completely gone, he looks faintly green and pale, “What are you doing here?” It’s barely a whisper,

The different-similar face flushes, “I had hoped to- congratulate you on your success, but clearly-” his face contorts, Newt’s fists clench, “You believe yourself above such thing as fam-“

"You are _not_ my family!” Hermann roars suddenly, Newt starts in surprise, “How dare you come here!”

Already most of the gathering is staring, Gottlieb goes red, “Obviously you haven’t changed, I had hoped you would have come to appreciate-“

Stacker moves suddenly, and for a moment, Newt wonders if he’s about to punch the bastard- but Herc catches his shoulder and Stacker slumps- the chemotherapy has taken a lot out of him, even months after remission;

"The only thing I appreciate was you leaving," Hermann snarls, "And even that- just _leaving_ me without even an address- why are you even here-” he breaks off, his eyes going wide; Gottlieb shifts uncomfortably, “Did you think I was going to _help_ you?!”

"I had thought you might be able to introduce-"

“ _How dare you-_ ”

Newt steps in quickly, grabbing Gottlieb’s arm, hauling him toward the door; Gottlieb’s mouth opens and closes a few times before managing- “Who are you-“

"His husband," Newt shoves the man out of the door and turns to the security guards, "This guy was being a bastard to Hermann Gottlieb, don’t let him back in,"

Leaving Gottlieb to argue his case with the guards, Newt dances back in and starts hustling Hermann and his _real_ family out of the side door and towards the car,

Hermann slumps in on himself when he sits down, curling up as though beaten, Newt takes his hand, and wonders how long it’ll take before Hermann can blush and laugh with such delight as just half an hour ago, and _hates_ Lars Gottlieb with all his heart.


	346. Big Happy Kaiju Family XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> celticarche asked: First: I love your stuff on AO3. Second: I am looking forward to more of Dragon King Newt. Third: Any chance of more of the happy Kaiju family? I am dying over the kaiju babies of Newt and Hermann.

****

Going out is difficult with their new-borns, but Hermann is finally ready to take the risks after three weeks without the cafeteria’s amazing pots of tea;

He makes a sling out of half a bedsheet, and carefully slides three of his sleepy babies into in, cradling them in Raleigh’s blankets, Newt takes the other half of the sheet and trusses the other three against his side;

He smiles and Hermann nods, they walk out hand in hand.

He does not go out without a human guise often, but with his children it just seems- foolish, with his pups unable to hide as he can;

He will never say it, but Newt might have been right about being proud of what they were.

The cafeteria is bustling, and they barely have time to get a good pot of tea for him and coffee for Newt before the pup start whimpering and wailing,

The people, who have been trying not to stare, can’t help it now, Hermann feels his skin blur, trying to fade into the background as he lifts them up, one at a time to comfort;

"Aw, are those your kids," Tendo slides in next to them, "They're _cuties_ ,”

Hermann can’t help but smile, “They are wonderful,” he agrees,

More people come, technicians and pilots and mechanics to coo and exclaim over their children- who stop wailing and just blink up in confusion at all the attention, the enormous world opening up around them.


	347. Omegaverse VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cappywashere asked: Oh gosh, this Omegaverse!Hermann... *fans self* Um, can we see Hermann all sexy and knocked up in this verse? I really can't get over how much I love it. O~O; 
> 
> (mpreg)

Hermann groans as he sits down on the edge of the bed, Newt blinks at him, “Your leg okay?”

Hermann opens his mouth to say he’s fine and- his leg twinges miserably, he leans in and digs his fingers into the muscle; his belly is beginning to be a solid pressure on his upper thighs,

Newt kneels down and takes over, his hands are solid and warm and Hermann groans in relief, slumping back on the bed;

"Dude, you’re just into the second trimester;" Newt sighs, "Shouldn’t you-"

"No;" Hermann says with finality;

Before, that had been enough, “Look, it’ll just be for a few months-“

"I said no-"

"Hermann," Newt gets up, "Look, you could seriously hurt yourself-"

Hermann closes his eyes, he should fight- he doesn’t want this-

His leg throbs and aches, already weakening under the added weight; as awful as it is to consider- Newt is right;

"Give it another week," Hermann groans,

"Okay," Newt kisses his leg, "I’ll get some painkillers in,"

"Your confidence in me is staggering,"

Newt gets up and leans over the bed, arms planted on either side of Hermann’s head, sliding up on the bed, “Yeah, tell me that when you can _walk_ dude,”

Hermann sighs and opens his mouth to protest- and Newt kisses him, slow and sweet and delicious;

"I just want this to be good for you," Newt smiles, "I want this to be _amazing_ ,” he strokes Hermann’s belly, “I want you to be safe and gorgeous and happy- I’m gonna keep you in fluffy blankets and feed you cake and cuddle you and-” he hugs Hermann, “I don’t know, just keep cuddling you forever, I guess.”

Hermann can’t help but smile, Newt gently rubs his stomach; gently easing the buttons out, and unbuckling his belt, and pressing a kiss against the taut skin of his belly,

"Can we start the cuddling now?"


	348. Deaf/Mute AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> celticarche asked: If you're still taking Thousand Worlds submissions, perhaps could we get Newmann where one of them is either deaf or mute and communicates via sign language?

Hermann’s hands dance as he speaks, _Is this okay_?

Newt grins, hopping back on the bed and starting on his shirt, “Hell yeah-“

He barely has time to get that out before Hermann’s mouth is on his, hot and clever and sweet; _Then shut up,_ his fingers trace the words over his neck,

Newt kisses him back, his whole body sparks and burns as Hermann works his shirt open, sliding chill hands under his arms and around his back as they kiss again.

Newt’s knees hit the back of the bed and he yelps into Hermann’s mouth before collapsing, yanking him down with him;

 _clumsy_ , Hermann writes on his skin, _idiot, beautiful_

“You too-” Newt mumbles against his mouth, then gives up talking, tilting his head up and kissing back, his own hands going to the lapels of Hermann’s jacket, pulling them down just enough to-

_I love you_

traced in the hollow of his shoulder.


	349. Star Wars AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guiltyphandiot asked: o.o Star Wars au

The new route tracks through an asteroid cluster, meaning that Hermann is more or less nailed to the computers finding a way through, and Newt is left staring through the endlessly spinning rocks that could crush them to poodo if Hermann makes a mistake;

Beyond the cluster, the faint circle of a new world is just peeking through;

"I’m seeing a lot of water here- a waterworld maybe? Oh, we’ve got some green- archipelago-"

"Will you be quiet!" Hermann growls, carefully working through the next calculation- nudging their ship a few inches- just enough so that when they pass the next asteroid, they pass it with a comfortable amount of space instead of shearing off their left wing,

Newt rolls his eyes, “Just because _you’re_ not excited about the first new world in-“

He tries to keep his voice low, but Hermann growls so maybe not low enough, “And _I_ will be _excited_ not to be flattened to tin by an overgrown boulder,”

Newt sighs, and just sits down, watching the cloud of debris slowly thin, revealing new vistas of this gorgeous new world- definitely life-bearing, he can see the green bloom of trees and seaplants even from here;

"It looks nice," Hermann has joined him at some point,

"Yeah," Newt sighs, "It’s a pity."

Hermann nods, “We’ll slingshot around and carry on,”

Newt’s shoulders slump, “I really thought we had it,”

Hermann shrugs, “I don’t know, we might, with all the asteroids here they probably have heavy bombardment- it might not get settled-“

"Hermann, Tattooine got settled- if the Republic doesn’t get here, the Hutts will- we need to be nowhere near inhabitable worlds."

Hermann sighs, then nods, “I know, I’ll keep plotting this course,”

The reflected light of the planet turns the metal of his skin a silvery green, Newt rubs the socket of his old restraining bolt absently, and the ship slips into slingshot orbit, arching out into deeper space in search of a home for them, far from the slavery the known galaxy trapped them in.


	350. Peter Pan AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Peter Pan AU, Newt-Peter and Herms-Wendy

They drift down to the heath, hand in hand; for a moment, even Newt does not speak at once, looking out over the London skyline, the drifts of smoke for the thousands of chimneys;

"Do you have to go?" Newt’s voice is just low enough not to be a whine, "You _told_ me how bad it was- you don’t have to go back, you can stay and we can fly to the stars and talk to mermaids and stuff,”

Hermann sighs- this isn’t easy and Newt is just making it harder,

"Wasn’t it _good_?”

"Yes," Hermann nods, "It was amazing, and I loved it but-"

"But what-"

"But it isn’t what I _want_ -” He throws up his hands, “Yes, it’ll be bad for a few years- but then I can leave, I can go to University and-” he breaks off, sighs, “grow up,”

"Growing up is awful-"

"No it isn’t-" Hermann snaps, "It’s bad _now_ , when you’re too old to be overlooked and too young to be free, but it doesn’t last long, and when you grow up; the world is a lot bigger than Neverland,”

Newt looks away, for a moment, for once, speechless;

"I’m sorry," he felt someone should say it,

"I just don’t want you to go," Newt says finally,

"I-" he hesitates, about to apologise again, but-

"Why don’t you come with me-" he says instead, "Bastian, Karla and Dietrich will help hide you- and father probably doesn’t even remember how many children he has- or noticed that we’ve been gone," he sighs,

Newt looks at him, then smiles a little, “He’s that bad-“

Hermann nods, “You probably wouldn’t want-“

"No- no, I mean, if he is, I should come and- look after you, or something," he smiles, uncertainly,

Hermann smiles back, bright and happy.


	351. Confronting Homophobia AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: could you maybe do a newmann fic about them facing homophobia in some way (and if you do could you tag it prhomophobia?)

Newt arrives at the hospital at a run, crashing through two doors and skidding into reception- “I’m here to-” he chokes, swallows, tries to catch his breath, “I’m here to see Hermann- Hermann Gottlieb, do you know what ward-“

"I’m afraid visiting hours are over," the man at the desk frowns at him over his glasses, "It you’ll come back at eleven tomorrow-"

"Look," Newt draws a breath, holds up his hand, "I’m his husband, I just need to see him-"

The nurse’s mouth thins until it almost disappears, “Do you have your marriage certificate?”

"My- what-" Newt’s mouth opens, "I just heard he got taken to hospital- I didn’t have time-"

"Then I’m afraid you simply will have to wait," the man gives him a sickly grin, "Come back in the morning;"

For a moment, Newt cannot even speak, just standing speechless at the desk, a dull, heavy weight in his stomach and his mouth too dry to move;

"Please move," the man doesn’t even hide his distaste now, "People in actual need may require this desk,"

"Look," Newt should be shouting, but it comes out a croak; he should be angry, but everything inside him feels heavy and dead, "Just- I need to know, is he okay- I just heard that he was taken in, I don’t know-"

"I’m quite sure I shouldn’t be giving that out," the _bastard_ doesn’t even look up, delicately picking up a file and pointedly ignoring Newt;

Newt leans forwards, and the file is covered at once and _now_ the anger hits, “Just _tell me he’s okay_!” He screams;

Everyone in the waiting room is staring, and Newt feels his face burn, his eyes prick, “For all I know you are a total stranger- or even, some _pervert_ -” the nurse’s eyes glitter in loathing, “Now get out, before I have you removed,”

Newt leaves, the world blurring around him and his hands shaking so hard he has to try three times before he gets Tendo’s number up,

"Newt- what’s up it’s like two in the morning-"

"Hermann’s in hospital," and god, the breath catches in his throat, "They won’t let me see him- the little _shit_ at the desk won’t even tell me if he’s okay-” his voice shatters, he sobs;

"Okay, okay-" Tendo’s voice sounds more awake, "Shit just- calm down, breathe-"

Newt chokes, sits down on the step outside the hospital, the night is biting cold, the tears burn down his face, “I’m getting ready to go, just tell me what you need;”

"M-my marriage certificate, it’s in the top draw of Hermann’s desk, if you can get it-"

"Newt," Tendo’s voice is soft, "I don’t have the keys;"

And that’s just too much- the world shatters and Newt _howls_ , burrowing himself into a ball and rocking on the freezing concrete,

"It’s okay," Tendo’s voice comes in and out, he must be getting dressed, "Shh, it’s going to be okay- look, Mako and Raleigh are camping at my house, they’re coming too; you’re at Warren General, right-"

Newt nods, realises Tendo can’t see him, and manages a shaky “Y-yeah,”

"Okay, we’re all coming, I’ll get your keys and get your certificate, and Raleigh and Mako will stay with you- Mako’s talking about getting Stacker along too when she can wake him- let’s see what you little shit will make of them,"

Newt gives a suffocated laugh somewhere under the snot and tears,

"Yeah, that’s right, it’s gonna be okay- we’re getting in the car now; we’ll be with you in fifteen- just hang on-"

Newt nods, any words lost; the first flakes of snow are starting to drift down and he shivers, feeling freezing cold inside and out.


	352. Severe Disability II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Continuation on the severe disability au?

"Touch your toes- further- come on, is that the best you can do- god that’s pathetic-"

Hermann grits his teeth, trying to stretch, his muscles scream, the tendons in his legs all but begging to stop-

God, it _hurts_ -

"How are you going to walk again if you don’t try-" the solid man hired as he trainer has his face set, but there’s not mistaking the disgust in his eyes-

"I can’t walk again!" Hermann snarls, unable to keep quiet for another moment, "The doctor said-"

"Doctor Gottlieb hired me to get you walking, so you are going to walk;" the man scowls, "Now _touch your toes_ -“

Hermann grits his teeth against the slight- he is a doctor too, but apparently the accident took that too- and is about to try again-

"Hey, how about a quick water break?" Newt’s voice is falsely bright, he’s smiling, but his eyes are worried as he hands Hermann a bottle of blissfully cool water,

"No break until he does as he’s told," the guy turns a look no more friendly and even more scornful at Newt;

"It’s just some water, he’s been at it long enough-"

"His father said no water until he’d done at least one stretch;"

Hermann has a mouthful of merciful water and almost chokes when Newt just stands up, scowling, “Well that’s shitty, what’s next- no lunch until he flies-“

"Newt," Hermann tries, because if he gets him angry- the trainer reports to Lars and he can’t lose Newt, he _can’t_ -

Newt glances back at him, sees his desperation, and sighs, “Okay, whatever- but you can’t just _do_ that- you could hurt yourself-“

"Get lost or it’ll be the one getting hurt," the man steps forwards, and Newt backs down, and spends the rest of the two hours glancing at the clock even more often than Hermann;

And when they get home, Newt runs him a hot bath and rubs his legs to wring out the gripping pains the extreme exercise had left in his ruined limbs.


	353. Big Happy Kaiju Family XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adsumcirrat asked: Another thousand worlds prompt: In the Big Happy Kaiju Family part where pilots were babysitting the sixlings one of them was fascinated by Kaidanovski's beard (yeah, I am so getting out of who is Sasha and who is Alexis out of those two). Can we have a phase where the babies are absolutely fascinated by hair and fur? Stalking local long-haired cat? Burrowing into beards? Trying to nest in somebody's chest hair (Stackers or Herc's)? Kidnapping a fur coat? The possibilities...

"Doctor Gottlieb-"

Hermann glances up, Raleigh shifts from foot to foot uncomfortably, “Just wondering if you’ve seen my angola wool balls, I left the door open and now they’re gone-“

Hermann blinks, “I don’t believe so, I’m sorry,”

"Ah well," Raleigh shrugs, "If you hear anything- I’m making Mako a jumper," he tugs at his own and smiles- a little goofy,

"I will," Hermann promises;

 

* * *

 

"Doctor-"

Hermann turns, startled and almost spilling _another_ perfect cup of cafeteria tea, Marshall Pentecost is making himself a cup of coffee, he smiles wearily, “An odd request, but I will be putting it on the noticeboard- I’ve lost a jacket; I sent it to be dry-cleaned and must have been sent to the wrong room,”

Hermann blinks, “What does it look like?”

"Dark blue, cashmere, very soft;"

"If I see it, I will certainly return it," Hermann promises;

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Hermann-"

Hermann sighs, his leg is aching and it’s been a long day; he gives up dignity and drops on all sixes, leaning over to rub the aching muscle;

"Yeah, sorry," Tendo leans against the wall, "I know you’ve had a long day, but I’ve been kinda all over the place- I lost this throw-"

"A throw," Hermann frowns,

"Yeah, a blanket;" Tendo sighs, "Sorry, but- it’s kind of a family thing, had it for a long time;"

Hermann hesitates, “Is it- soft by any chance, fluffy?”

"Yeah-" Tendo straightens, "Have you seen it-"

"No," Hermann turns away, "But I would like to look into something- I will tell you if I find it-"

 

* * *

 

He drops by the lab first, Newt is working but he doesn’t interrupt, padding over to his coatrack-

And yes, his heavy coat is missing;

"Newton," Newt makes a distant grunt, "Has anyone been in here-"

"Don’t think so," Newt murmurs- "The door’s been open, but I’d have seen them-"

Hermann nods, “Thank you,”

 

* * *

 

The door to their room is just a little open, Hermann sighs and walks in, turning on the lights,

The children hiss and curl in their nest- their huge, fluffy nest-

"Oh hells," Hermann groans, "Children, you cannot do this-"

The pups hiss and murmur in his head, minds still uncertain and slipping against his- they are warm, they are comfortable, the world is fluffy and soft: everything is good-

"Yes but this is not yours," he pulls the jacket from under their claws, then grimaces- he owes the Marshall a new cashmere coat, Raleigh new three balls of wool, his coat needs about three washes and some new stitching;

At least Tendo’s blanket is salvageable, he pulls it free and folds it over the door to keep it out of reach; gathering up his complaining pups and tucking them away from the ruined pile of soft things;

Then he picks up his phone, and prepares for some very awkward conversations.


	354. Dragon!Hermann, A Spell for Dragons AU IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: for the dragon!hermann and prince newt au, how would their relationship develop? would they just be platonic and close? or would it turn romantic? would falling in love with a dragon be too weird even for newt's kingdom?

Hermann closes his eyes as they slide into the bathes, his leg is tucked close against his body, and only just healed enough to risk taking to water;

Newt groans in relief as he eases himself in, watching Hermann disappear under the slightly smokey water; only his nose and eyes and spines peeking above the water, like a great, sleepy crocodile;

It’s the first time he’s really relaxed since he came here, he starts and shudders at every sound, is uncertain and confused every time he wakes- Newt has explained where he is about four times;

He takes a few quick strokes over to join Hermann, who hums in satisfaction and rolls over; his belly is is slightly lighter dark grey, Newt reaches over and scratches the underside of his chin,

Hermann’s tail flicks and knocks into him, Newt stumbles and almost goes under,

Hermann smiles under the water, and chuckles bubbles,

"Are you okay?" Newt catches his balance,

"Yes," his eyes are half lidded, he sits up, water streaming from his muzzle tendrils and horns, "Thank you- this place is very cold and this is- a relief;" he ducks back under, Newt slides over and sits on a step beside him;

"Did you used to live in water?" Newt asks, the tail flicks in his lap, Newt strokes it,

Hermann smiles, “Yes, a small lake- not as warm as this though-“

"I hope you’ll like it here,"

"I doubt I have much choice," Hermann sighs, "I can hardly go home,"

"I’m sorry,"

Hermann turns and smiles, “Thank you for taking me in- I would probably be dead if not for your help;”

"Hey," Newt tries a smile, but it comes out a little uncertain, "It’s nothing,"

"You are the king of this land," Hermann eases his head into Newt’s lap, lets him scratch him between his horns, "This is anything but nothing- that feels good-"

"Yeah," Newt shrugs, and relaxes in the hot water; Hermann’s tail flicking happily in the water, "I’m not sorry- I like you, I’m glad you’re here,"

"I agree."


	355. Shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Sub!hermann and dom!newt with hermann wanting to try out shibari (the japanese ropework bondage) and getting screwed by newt? 
> 
> (Didn’t quite do the sex part, but enjoy gorgeous shibari)

"Okay, you ready-"

Hermann smiles, “Yes,”

"Close your eyes, baby;"

He closes his eyes, and feels Newt’s fingers at his temples, working a length of silk over his eyes;

"How do you want me," Hermann holds out his arms,

"Kneel down, baby," Newt’s voice is low and soft, tender, it sends a shiver of delight up Hermann’s spine,

He eases himself down carefully, his thigh aches, easing only when he gets himself down,

"Hands behind your back," Newt’s fingers are gentle on his easing his arms behind him, "There we go- you’re going to look _gorgeous_ , babe-“

Hermann shivers in delight, hears the rustle of rope on rope and feels his skin prickle in anticipation;

The first kiss of coarse rope almost gets him trembling, Newt laughs softly in his ear and he really does shiver- it feels _so good_ -

The rope loops around his wrists, slip up and over his shoulders cross and criss-cross and cross again, mapping over every inch of skin with the bright contact of coarse rope;

"Feeling good?" Newt murmurs,

"Yes," Hermann breathes,

"Colour-"

"Green,"

"Glad to hear it," He kisses Hermann under the ear, "Almost done,"

Hermann smiles in delight, feels floating and happy, as though he would just- disperse- without the ropes holding him together;

"Okay," Newt tests one last knot and taps him on the side of his head, pulling the blindfold off, "You can open your eyes, babe,"

Hermann shivers, for a moment he doesn’t want to, wants to draw the moment out as long as possible-

But he does, the world is blurry after so long in the dark; the mirror reflecting the brightness of the room;

Then he blinks, and the world comes into focus;

The rope flows delicately over his body, mapping out every jut and outline, a pattern of rough cord;

Hermann stares, mouth opening at the sight of himself-

"I love dressing you up babe," Newt kisses the side of his head, "You’re gorgeous,"

"It isn’t me," Hermann marvels, "It’s you- Newton, this is _unbelievable_ \- your work is incredible;”

"I have the best material to work with," Newt turns his face, and kisses him hot and delicious.


	356. Omegaverse VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How does lars react after learning that hermann and Newt bonded?

Newt’s phone rings, he glances down, then looks up at once; “Gotta get this one,” he forces a smile;

Hermann frowns from his blackboard- just the one, since he won’t be climbing any ladders for another few months- but Newt just waves and ducks out of the lab,

"What do you want?" He snarls into the phone,

"I was expecting to speak to my son," the voice at the other end is cold, cutting, Newt feels his lips draw back from his teeth out of sheer instinct,

"Yeah, I rerouted all your call to him to my phone, he doesn’t need to deal with _you_ in his condition-“

"So, Karla was right- I hadn’t thought Hermann would be so foolish-"

"For fuck’s sake- he wants a family- people do this _all the time_ -“

"And I had hoped he would be exceptional!" The voice isn’t cold any more, savage and angry, "Not one to throw himself away- throw his life and career away-"

"Oh for fuck’s sake," Newt pulls the phone away from his ear in order to shout in it more effectively, "This isn’t nineteen-seventy- moron- Omegas can have kids and jobs-"

"Oh yes, he’ll tell himself that," Newt holds the phone away for fear of being deafened, "He’ll think he can work at home, or that he’ll go back after a few years- but he won’t- it’s too good; it’s what we’re- he’s built to do- he won’t want to go back after that-"

"He’s happy-" Newt snarls back, "Did you ever give a _fuck_ about that- he’s always wanted this-“

"He’s an _omega-_ of course he’s always wanted this-“

"And what- you thought you knew better so fuck what he wants-"

"It did not matter that he was happy- he had _potential_ \- if _you_ hadn’t-“

"He’s not you; thank fucking god for that, he’s _not you_ -” Newt isn’t sure what more he can possible say to that, but he’s saved from it by Hermann snatching the phone out of his hands;

"Father, I am perfectly aware of the biological impact of my actions;" he snaps, "If I choose to return to work, I will, if I choose to remain home and have children, I will do that; I have no more interest on your input;" he hangs up;

Newt blinks, then glances away, “Sorry for hacking your phone, but I kinda wanted to spare you that,”

Hermann sighs, leaning back in his chair, “No, thank you; it was rather- inspiring, listening to you,”

Newt grins, then the smile fades a little, “Look, about what he said-“

"I know what he said,"

"I mean, there _is_ kinda a big drop-out rate for Omegas having their first child,”

"Newton, _I know_ , this is what I am _born to do_ , of course it feels good,” he smiles wearily, “I always knew it would, and now- the reality-” he strokes his stomach- it’s starting to visibly protrude even through his clothes, “And yet, I’m here, working on the Breach closure equations,”

"I just don’t wanna stop you from- you know, being awesome- you helped save the world, dude;"

"And I do wonder if I’ve earned a break," he groans, and smiles as Newt pulls him in for a tight hug.


	357. Ballet AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Ballet au? Or something with dancing

Hermann closes his eyes, Raleigh working quickly to wipe the pale makeup off his face;

"That was awesome babe," Newt strides in quickly and kisses a newly cleaned cheek, "Can’t wait to see you all sexy-"

"I’m trying to work, Geiszler," Raleigh sighs, finishing wiping Hermann’s face clean and reach over to pat him dry before applying the fresh design,

"Right, right," Newt sits in the chair next to Hermann, "I just need a bit of a touch up, some of the foundation is running- are the lights hotter than normal?"

Hermann feels the damp sponge stroke over his skin, giving him a good undercoat; “Open your eyes,”

Hermann obeys, smiles at the sight of Newt getting his foundation fixed- his hair’s returning to its usual wild state, and his eyes, when he meets Hermann’s are bright with exertion and delight; he grins;

Hermann smiles, holding still as Raleigh carefully applies the dark makeup around his eyes and cheeks, studding his skin with tiny dark jewels, settling a tiara of cut black glass on his head, “There, you’re good to go;”

"Time to the next act?" Hermann gets up, stretches in his fresh dress,

"Five minutes, time to take your places;" Director Pentecost comes in and smiles at the sight of them, "You look excellent, well done Mr Beckett,"

"Come on," Newt gets up, "Let’s fall in love again, darling;"

Hermann grins, limbers up for the next dance, feeling his muscles ache a little at the few minutes inactivity, watching Newt take his place on the far side of the stage, his royal crown on his head, ready for their dance together at the court ball.


	358. Omegaverse VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Herms having his cliche bonding ceremony

Karla might have been a little uncertain about his choice, but the catering she provides is glorious, they all eat together- and maybe there aren’t as many people as Hermann had imagined when this had been something he could only dare to dream- but everyone he wants to be here, is here;

Newt has an arm around him on their little joint chair, sparing moment between the meal to stroke his hair, his side, press tiny, butterfly kisses against his cheek; He huddles in on himself and smiles, whole body warm and prickling in delight;

Newt turns, and pulls him tight against him, mouth moving eagerly against his neck, wet and soft with just a hint of teeth;

"They’re serving the last course," he closes his eyes, relaxing into Newt’s arms,

"You’re nicer," he licks his neck, then strokes his stomach, his hand is light, almost reverent, "Are you- I mean-"

"Hmm?" The world is going soft around the edges, hazy with pleasure,

"You’ll be bonding with me in like- and hour," Newt murmurs, nipping at his ear, "I mean, you’re not just settling with me right- because you could totally get anyone-"

Hermann turns, frowning, “I don’t want anyone else, I want you-” he leans in, and presses his mouth firmly against Newt’s, “Now be quiet, stop trying to spoil it for yourself,”

"Idiot," Newt smiles, and pulls him closer, his body soft and warm and surrounding him, hands wandering over his back and sides and belly, "This is going to be wonderful;"

Perhaps it’s years together, or the remnants from their Drift, but they have already been half-bonded for week, minds pressing too close, intimate; he wonders if the ceremony will be little more than a formality, after everything.

 

* * *

 

There are speeches, and presents, and hugs from everyone; his dress is soft, whispering around him as they walk to the officiating ceremony;

It’s- it feels _raw_ , after so long; Hermann can’t remember the first time he had imagined this moment, and the thought that he is _here_ \- this is happening-

And it is more wonderful than he had imagined, it takes them about five minutes to make the walk because Newt refuses to let him go, stopping to hug him and press hot wild kisses into his hair, over his face until Hermann simply doesn’t care about his makeup or what everyone is thinking- he is _so happy_ ;

Mako has stepped in to officiate, her voice is soft as they sit in front of her, washing over them, guiding them in towards each other- along the paths marked by their Drift months ago, entangling and binding them close;

Hermann closes his eyes, he can feel Newt against him, arms and body and mind and breathing soft and steady between them, sweet and warm and tender;

They open their eyes and- Hermann cannot exactly place what has changed, but the world just feels- subtly different, brighter, closer, less alone;

And it would not end there, what had started here would deepen and grow closer over time- what they have now is forever,

Newt just grins, as though Hermann has given _him_ his dearest dream, and kisses him so hard his breath is stolen from his lungs.


	359. AI AU VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Robot Hermann au?   
> Anonymous said: Pinocchio au?

Something has malfunctioned in his hand, maybe it’s his new hobby putting too much strain on his joints, but the motions are sluggish and uncertain;  
  
Newt lines up his tools and Hermann sighs- he’s growing to hate this;  
  
The skin of his arm is peeled back, revealing the metal and ceramic underneath; Hermann glances at it once, then away, he doesn’t want to look;  
  
"Okay, I think you’ve worn through your joint- must have been sub-par, it’s okay through, I’m just gonna disconnect your hand and replace it- I got in this great new ball and socket-"  
  
Hermann frowns, “My wrist is a hinge joint,”  
  
"Well yeah, but wouldn’t you like to have more awesome hands- monkeys have ball and socket joints in their hands, that’s how they can swing through the tree like that-"  
  
"I don’t want monkey hands," Hermann still forcibly refuses to look at his hand, "Just replace the joint please,"  
  
Newt pauses, “Hermann-“  
  
"What-"  
  
"Hermann, don’t you want to _see_ what I’m doing?”  
  
Hermann swallows, then steels himself, and looks down at his arm;  
  
His arm is in pieces, normal to midway down his forearm, then- opened, the red underside of his skin on show, the pale white and metal of his arm exposed and then, slowly, disintegrated, his hand gone, his wrist mechanism open and the pieces lined up on the table;  
  
Hermann feels a stomach he doesn’t have heave, nerves that are nothing but wires pricking all over his not-human body-  
  
"Are you okay-" Newt’s voice seems to come from a long way away, "Hermann- look at me- Hermann!"  
  
Newt’s hand turns his head firmly away from the sight of his mutilated hand, at at himself, “Are you okay-“  
  
Hermann blinks, shudders, “No, I don’t- I don’t want to look-“  
  
"Okay," Newt nods, "Just close your eyes, I’ll be done in a minute- just a normal joint, right-"  
  
Hermann nods, and is insanely relieved to close his eyes, and blot out the world;  
  
Newt doesn’t talk, which he is also incredibly glad of; then, finally; Newt says it- “All done,”  
  
Hermann opens his eyes, his skin is still a little red from the cut- it’ll take a while for the skin to grow back together, but it’s _whole_ , it’s _his_ -  
  
"Are you okay," Newt leans forward, "you were looking a bit-"  
  
"I’m a human," Hermann says finally,  
  
"Um- Hermann, you know-"  
  
"Of course I do-" Hermann snaps, "I just don’t like to be- reminded of it,"  
  
"Oh, okay;" Newt gets up, walks over and pulls him into his arms, Hermann closes his eyes and lets himself relax into Newt’s arms;  
  
"I mean, I don’t _get_ it,” Newt continues, “Humans get sick and break and it’s really hard to get spare parts, but okay;”  
  
Hermann nods, turning his face into Newt’s chest- he can feel his heart beating under layers of bones and skin, his chest expanding to breathe;  
  
It’s everything he has come to want, and everything he is not, he closes his eyes and tries to force the clenching knot of misery away;  
  
"If you really hate it," Newt says softly, "We can keep going;"  
  
Hermann blinks at him, “I mean, I can keep working through you- we replaced your skin with the vat grown real stuff- maybe we can keep on- we can 3D print organs, get stem cells to grow them-” he’s smiling, “Hell, that would be an _awesome_ challenge _,”  
  
_ Hermann hesitates _,_ "Are you sure-"

"Hell yeah."


	360. Deaf and Blind AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Mute Hermann got me wanting a reversed disability au of your disability au. So deaf Hermann and blind Newt?

Their honeymoon is as cliched and absurd as their ridiculous wedding- maybe it’s Newt’s influence rubbing off after years of working together or the Drift that finally drew them together, but even though he had spent years sneering at extravagance, it had been his idea;

A glorious wedding, a rich banquet of food for them and their friends; their clothes rich and comfortable and beautiful, the hotel on a rolling hillside- windows open to the fresh sharp air, flowers overspilling from vases;

Newt tells him the music is good too, but when Hermann check, he has to disagree- perhaps it’s the novelty, but he find he has grown to like the quiet.

And afterwards- their honeymoon;

Newt had laughed and told him he was an utter sap who read too many romance novels, but doesn’t argue; the flight is short and they will continue afterward by rail, to Austria for the Tyrol and the Opera, to Italy for rich food and history, to Greece for the beaches and beauty;

But first, Paris.

Newt grins as they stand at the top of the Eiffel Tower, Hermann can feel the wind knife-sharp on his cheek, “Can you hear me-” he tries,

Newt shakes his head, touches his ears and signs _Way too loud_

"Like this-" he feels his throat strain, but Newt nods, and gives him the thumbs up;

They stand together, looking out over Paris, the beautiful architecture as far as the eye could see, the river snaking through like the ribbon of silver, “Are you ready-” Newt nods, and gives him another thumbs up;

He is close, Hermann can feel him warm against his mind, the faint whisper of sound leaking through;

He closes his eyes, and opens himself up;

The roar of the wind is startling, Hermann jumps and almost looses the connection;

 _Hang on_ , Newt’s voice- his _voice_ , Hermann will never get used to that-sounds annoyed, _I wanna see_ -

Hermann opens his eyes, and beside him, Newt stiffens;

 _Wow_ , Hermann feels his exhale next to him, _that’s- a lot_ -

 _”_ So’s the noise,” Hermann remarks,

 _I don’t think I can do this all the time_ , Newt shudders at the thought, but that- _thank you,_

Hermann leans over and kisses him on the side of the head, “Whenever you want,”

He hopes Newt will find the Louvre less overwhelming.


	361. Gardener and Recluse AU III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hello! I love your stories could i prompt reclusive herms and gardener newt having a date?

It’s Newt who organises the day out, seeing him booking train tickets and checking disabled access at the station they pass, Hermann feels terrified and thrilled all at once, it’s been so _long_ since he’d been outside for more than just hospital visits, shouldn’t they try something closer to home-

But if it goes badly, and he never wants to go out again, shouldn’t it be better to do what he’s always wanted instead of second best-

"Okay," Newt grins, "All ready, come on;"

Hermann closes his eyes and nods, lets Newt take his chair and push him outside- the sun is bright and his skin smarts from the long-lost warmth, the rough rattle of his chair over the garden path is strange to his ears, he tenses as they turn onto the pavement,

Newt reaches down and pats his shoulder, “It’s okay, we’re going to have a great day, don’t worry;”

No one says anything, at least, they get a few odd looks during the short walk to the village station, but they look away quickly, there are no comments, and a man at the station helps Newt get his chair aboard, which at least saved him from making the gaping step to the train;

Then they’re aboard, the chair tucked away with the luggage, Hermann can’t help but stare out of the window as they start moving, the world sweeping past them as they set off to London;

He glances back, and sees Newt smiling, “We’re going to have a great day,” he reaches over and takes Hermann’s hand, loose enough to allow him to pull away if he wanted;

Hermann doesn’t, he turns his hands in Newt's and squeezes back, “I know, thank you.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

They take the train to Waterloo, the tube to Monument, then the DLR down south, and at first it’s awful because they are _so many more_ people and surely someone will say something- it’ll only take one, and then they will all be laughing-

But nobody does, he sees a child point, then get pulled smartly back in line by its mother, he and Newt sit in the wheelchair space with the pull-down chairs, and Hermann risks a nervous smile; the one he gets back from Newt is dazzling;

"What d’you want to do first," Newt pushes them out into the bright, sunny daylight, the streets are thronged, "We can go up to the observatory, or there’s the big boat, and the museum;"

"The observatory," Hermann manages,

"Alright- good idea, I might not be able to get you up there later."

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The museum is wonderful, the Cutty Sark (big boat, honestly) fascinating, they have lunch in a small restaurant and somehow the journey must have opened Hermann’s appetite, because he eats twice his usual portion size, 

They wander the markets and Newt tries to convince him to buy new clothes he _certainly_ doesn’t need- how could he, Hermann thinks with sudden bitterness, he never goes out;

But he buys a new coat on Newt’s insistence- a huge, ridiculous fluffy thing with an overlarge hood- far too warm for the early autumn weather but- well, the weather is getting colder and eventually-

Hermann turns his thoughts away, not quite ready to admit there will be more days out, more casual outings;

But his heart is heavy when its time to go home, he can’t help but glance back as their train pulls out of the station, taking them home; it has been such a good day-

"D’you want to do that again sometime-" Newt starts, "I mean, _I_ had fun, and you looked like you were having a good time, so-“

"Yes," Hermann takes his hand, squeezes, "It was wonderful, thank you;"

"D’you think you might- want to go again-" Newt hesitates,

Hermann doesn’t answer at first, the words not quite daring to come out, then, “Yes,” he whispers, “I would- quite like that;”

"Great- there’s loads to do in London, we could go to museums, or theaters or- anything, if you want- and, uh, if you want me to come with, if you don’t-"

"No- Yes- I mean," Hermann takes a breath, "I want you to come, we had a- good time together, today;"

Newt grins, and for a moment they just sit there, looking at each other, unable to stop smiling,

"You know," Newt says softly, "I _really_ want to kiss you right now,”

And maybe it’s the recklessness of the day, of doing everything he though the could never do again, but Hermann leans over the table, closes his eyes-

And feels the soft, eager touch of Newt’s mouth on his.


	362. Confronting Homophobia AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flameraven asked: The hospital ficlet was great and I would love to see a follow up sometime where the nurse gets told off and Newt gets to cuddle and comfort hermann. (Or, alternately, the same situation from Hermann's pov) :D

Newt barely has time to get up when Tendo pulls up, all but snatches his keys out of his hands, and takes off again, leaving Newt blinking in his wake and surrounded by people he only vaguely knows;

He’d met Raleigh at one of Tendo’s parties, and Mako maybe twice at the same, but the third man- a tall imposing man with a set jaw, is a mystery;

He nods at Newt, “Stacker Pentecost, come with me please,”

And right at that moment, Newt wants absolutely nothing more than for _someone_ to tell him what to do- anything but to stop feeling so _useless_ -

Pentecost strides ahead, and Newt is left hurrying in his wake, flanked by Mako and Raleigh; he glances at them, and gets a nod from Raleigh and a smile from Mako;

Pentecost doesn’t even pay attention to the nurse at the counter, striding straight past; the man just blinks, but doesn’t protest until he sees Newt-

"I told him not to go in," he snaps,

"He’s with me," Stacker growls, leaning over and- that guy has to be in the army or something because the nurse just wilts like a plant under a blowtorch;

"Come on," He nods at Newt who hurries on,

"Won’t he call someone-" Newt whispers,

"Hopefully not for a while," Stacker gives a tight smile, "But hurry up, all the same,"

"Where are we going-" He tries,

"To a ward,"

They stroll in, and Stacker suddenly becomes all smiles to the startled young woman at the desk, “Sorry to bother you, but we are looking for a patient here;”

The woman blinks, fumbling with her glasses, “Visiting hours are over-“

"I know," Stacker smiles, "I apologise for the interruption, but we are simply escorting our friend here- he is the next of kin and he was very upset;"

She glances at Newt, who tries to look upset and no doubt succeeds spectacularly, her face softens; “Alright, but please leave afterwards- what’s his name?”

"Hermann," Newt manages, "Hermann Gottlieb,"

She checks her computer- “Well, you’ve ended up in the wrong ward, he’s upstairs in four- car accidents;”

Newt’s heart freezes, he stumbles and Raleigh steadies him, Stacker nods, thanks the woman glowingly, and they set off again;

Car accidents- Hermann hadn’t taken the car, it makes no sense, and Newt just wants to race back to the woman and make her tell him that he’s okay- that Hermann’s in- one piece-

They reach the second floor, ward four, Pentecost pauses at the door, nods at Newt, “Go on,”

His heart in his throat, Newt pauses the door open;

The ward is open and quiet, the lights low, everyone sleeping, Newt glances around frantically, trying to see-

"Can I help you-"

Newt barely notices the tiny old lady frowning at him, “Please- I’m looking for Hermann- Hermann Gottlieb, I’m his husband and-“

"The young man with the broken ribs?" Her face softens, "Yes, he’s just through here-,"

"What happened-" Newt feels the terrible panic that had kept him going suddenly deflate, and for a moment he thinks he’ll end up as a boneless pile at the old nurse’s boots,

Broken ribs- you can survive that, he’ll be okay- oh please let him be okay-

"I think he was one of those on the bus," the lady says, her voice no louder than a whisper, "A lorry ran into it from behind- your husband hit a support bar, he's got two broken ribs, some minor lacerations and a concussion- we’ve taped his ribs and gave him something for the pain, he’s sleeping now;"

They reach the end of the wards, and Newt stumbles because oh fuck _Hermann_ -

He’s so pale, curled up in the hospital blankets; the cut of his face a garish red, his closed eyelids almost bluish in the dim light,

There’s a chair by his bed, Newt only just makes it before his legs give way, “Oh babe-” the words slip out,

The nurse sighs, Newt glances at her, “My friends are bringing my marriage certificate-“

"Here, let me see, " she takes Newt’s hand, then Hermann’s, glancing at their rings, matching rings, "That’s all I need, I can bring you a blanket but I’m afraid the beds are all taken,"

"N-" Newt starts, then changing it to "Yeah, please,"

He takes Hermann’s hands, it feels so cold, so thin in his; he squeezes;

And, faintly, he feels a squeeze back,

Newt leans over, “Herms-“

Hermann’s eyes flicker, slit open, “Thank god,” he whispers,

"I’m here babe," Newt chokes, leans over and kisses his forehead,

"You weren’t there," he chokes,

"I’m sorry," Newt pulls him closer, Hermann curls over and ducks his head against Newt’s chest, "They wouldn’t let me in,"

"Thank you for coming," Hermann sounds wobbly, probably high on whatever they gave him, "Don’t leave,"

"No way," he looks up and spots Stacker and Raleigh and Mako peering around the door to the ward, Newt smiles and gives them the thumbs up, and they duck out of sight;

He leans over and kisses Hermann’s forehead, and no matter how much trouble he’s going to be in when they work out the Bavarian Fire Drill they just pulled off, Newt doesn’t care-

He is going to throw these guys a fucking _party_ when Hermann’s better.


	363. Sub Hermann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Oh my gosh, please more sub Hermann! That was really wonderful, and I'd love to see more with that dynamic!

Hermann kneels down, the carpet easy on his leg; the rope around his wrists is soft, just tight enough to comfort, the blindfold slippery silk, keeping his eyes closed;

Newt’s hand wanders through his hair, gently tugs to tilt his head up, “Open,” he coaxes,

Hermann opens his mouth and tastes the warm metal of the fork, the the sweetness of the apple, a crunch of pastry;

Newt strokes his cheek as he slowly chews, his throat as he swallows,

"Good, isn’t it?" Newt’s hand goes to his hair again,

Newt had ordered him not to speak, so Hermann just nods, leans his head against Newt’s thigh,

"Good boy," The touch, the words, send shivers down his spine; "Sit up,"

He straightens, and gets a soft, swift kiss, tasting of sweet apple tart and wine, “Open your mouth,” he murmurs against his mouth,

Hermann obeys, and feels Newt’s tongue flick into his mouth, probing and tender,

"Good boy," Newt repeats, presses the cool glass to his lips, tipping a little of the wine into his mouth;

"Don’t swallow,"

Hermann smiles, and lets the wine sit in his mouth, breathing in the smell- he’s never had a taste for the stuff, but right now everything is so utterly perfect it tastes wonderful too;

"Okay, go on," he swallows,

"Good boy."

Good boy, good boy, goodboygoodboygoodboy- it all blurs into a happy haze, the world floating gently around him, his body weightless, with only the taut tension of the ropes and the blindfold holding him to the world;

Newt feeds him one forkful after another, slips him sips of wine and kisses;

The world softens around him, nothing but but comfort and warmth, and Newt’s hands, Newt’s lips;

But eventually, it is time for it to end; Newt unties his hands, slips off the blindfold and the world comes back, with all its cold, hard edges-

But never quite as bad as before, every time, the world is just that little bit more gentle, just a bit brighter and more kind.


	364. Tickle Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: headcanon that Newt's ears and neck are extremely ticklish and Hermann uses this to his advantage

"So, are you ticklish?" Newt stretches, Hermann feels the light brush of his bare body against his,

Hermann groans, “I hate this question- either I say yes, and you _exploit_ it, or I say no, and you test it to _make_ _sure_ ,” he scowls at Newt,

"Wow, you really thought about this, yeah," Newt grins,

"Yes," Hermann sits up, "And I know the only appropriate response,"

"Wha- oh hey- HEY-" Newt yowls as Hermann pounces, fingers darting to his sides, his armpits- "Okay dude, I’m not- AHHH- STOP-"

Hermann’s fingers had found his neck, “Oh, so you _are_ ticklish;”

He catches Newt’s hands, and pins him, straddling his body; Newt strains, but can’t throw him off, “Come on, you can’t try and- ah- STOP-“

Hermann leans down and licks his neck, nibbling at his ear; “Say please.”

"HERMANN-" Hermann licks the curve of his ear, "FUCK- PLEASE-"

"No profanity," a gently bites the curve of Newt’s neck,

"You have to be KIDDING- AHH!"

Hermann grins against his tender skin, lets his breath play on the dampness he has left there, Newt whines,

"I want a formal apology," Hermann nips at him, "Before I stop;"

Newt swears again, squirms and tries to push him off, Hermann pins him and humm against his neck- Newt screeches like a cat-

This is going to be a long and _very_ satisfying night.


	365. Blood phobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newt gets faint and uncomfortable when he sees blood. Hermann thinks this is ridiculous at first, since Newt's a biologist, but helps him out when he sees just how bad it is.

"Do we have to-" Hermann casts his eyes up and doesn’t even deign to turn around,

"Yes, we have to," he growls;

"But why-"

Hermann turns, irritated, “Because I would like not to have to worry about anything when having sex with you- and _liebe Gott_ , it’s just a test! What are you-“

"Okay, fine, fine;" Newt holds up his hands, "I’m coming,"

Hermann nods, and sighs, pushing the open the door to the Shatterdome clinic;

"Are they going to have to- take blood-" Newt’s voice is faux casual,

"Of course," Hermann growls, holding the door open pointedly, "What do you think-"

Newt is pale, dragging his feet as he finally comes in, “Are you _afraid_ -” Hermann doesn’t mean it to sound as incredulous as it comes out,

Newt goes red, “I’m not,” he snaps sullenly, “I just don’t like blood,”

"You are a _biologist_ -” and yes, maybe he is a little exasperated- he wants to just _get this done with_ , and this is just impossible; “Just come, we will get this over with quickly,”

Newt fidgets and can’t sit still while they’re waiting, Hermann is torn between faint concern and a _lot_ of exasperation;

But then it’s their turn, the nurse takes Hermann’s blood with quick efficient motions, Hermann is used to it- he’s spent far too much time in hospitals already-

But when he turns, holding the cotton pad to his arm, Newt is pale green, eyes drawn to the syringe of blood in the nurse’s hands,

"Newton;" he doesn’t look at him, "Newt."

Newton meets his eyes, pupils blown, faintly shivering; Hermann puts an hand on his shoulder, “Just look at me,” he says softly,

Newt nods, sits down on the chair all dead weight; “Just look at me,” Hermann repeats, “It’s okay, my dear, it’ll all be fine-“

The nurse carefully prepares the needle, Hermann grits his teeth- _can’t she hurry up_ \- Newt looks at her and shudders-

Hermann reaches over and physically turns his face back to him, “Look at me,” he says steadily, “It’ll all be fine, it’ll be over in a minute-“

The needle goes in, Newt whimpers, “That’s in,” Hermann coaxes, taking his free hand, “Just think of everything we can do when we don’t have to worry about this-“

The nurse slowly pulls out the plunger, Newt flinches but gives a watery smile, “Yeah,”

"And it’s going to be so good," Hermann continues, keeping Newt’s focus on him, "Both of us, nothing between us-"

Newt’s smile flickers again, a bit more confident, “Yeah,”

"That was far too much information," the nurse draws the syringe out of Newt’s arm, slips a cotton pad on the cut; she must have understood the situation though, because she quickly overs their two syringes,

"Thank you," Hermann smiles, "You see my dear, all over;" he helps Newt up,

Newt sways, “Great,” he manages, and faints.


	366. Reverse Omegaverse I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Reverse omegaverse? Where Newt is the omega and Hermann is the alpha?

Hermann carefully arranges the last pillows, heaps up the blankets in inviting hillocks, and stands away, fixing the lamps with their red and gold shades and fidgeting with the soft hangings he’d rescued from some abandoned pleasure hotel, waiting for the sound of a key in the lock;

When it comes, he starts and turns around guiltily- half feeling as though he might have ruined something-

Newt stops in the doorway, his mouth open; Hermann feels his face heat up- hopefully hidden in the deep gold-red light;

"Oh, _Hermann_ -” Newt starts in, his hands coming out to trail his fingers along the thick hangings; “Seriously- you did this?”

"Of course," Hermann manages a small smile, "I thought you might want more- congenial surroundings for the next few days-"

Any other words are lost when Newt all but jumps on him, wrapping his arms around his chest and squeezing until Hermann makes a strangled sound;

"Oh wow," Newt pushes through the hangings looks down at the soft, fluffy nest, "Have you-"

"Of course not," Hermann holds up his hands, showing his gloves, "It’s all yours,"

Newt grins, stripping off his shirt and undershirt and throwing himself at the nest, he rolls over and over, unbuttoning his jeans and kicking them to his ankles, rutting against the bedclothes and rubbing his head from side to side on the pillows;

Hermann sits a little way off, just outside the ring of hangings, waiting;

Finally, the squeaks and exclamations of pleasure turn to deep purrs, and Newt sticks his head out of the hangings, “You coming in?”

Hermann smiles, “I was hoping you would ask,” he starts unbuttoning his shirt, then pauses, “Here, let me take your boots off,”

Newt grins, and lies flat on his back, Hermann carefully works his way through the hopeless knots in his laces; his mouth itches to say something scathing- but doesn’t; this is Newt’s place, it is his privilege to be allowed into an Omega’s den, he can shut up for an evening;

He gets the boots free, glances up at Newt, who nods, and take his trousers off too;

"Oh, that’s better," Newt rolls over on his stomach, going back to marking the cushions and throws with his scent- sharper now from being close to Heat;

Hermann finally finishes off his clothes, and carefully makes his way in; everything is so soft, a blur of different textures; yielding, supporting; Newt smiles at him, and kicks a pillow away, an invitation;

Hermann lies down against Newt’s back, feels the heated curve of his back, his skin smooth and only faintly textured from the ink, the brilliant colours just shaded shadows in the dim light,

He dares to put a hand around his side, and Newt snatches it up, holding it against his chest; “It’s perfect,” Newt sighs, “Thank you,”

"Just because you want your own life, doesn’t mean you should shirk simple pleasures," Hermann nuzzles his shoulder, laps at the skin and tastes salt and scent and incoming Heat, he hesitates, because what else could this invitation mean, but- "Do you want me to-"

"Stay," Newt licks his hand, sucks a finger into his mouth, Hermann stiffens and his cock, already tender from being so close to a hormone-heavy Omega, gives a sharp ache;

"Have you taken-"

"Yeah yeah, you won’t knock me up- all fun, no mess; now shut up and cuddle me;"

Hermann is all too happy to comply.


	367. Selkie AU I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bamfcoyotetango asked: Team Hot Dads Selkie AU?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for period racism and slurs.

Perhaps it’s the months at sea, but Stacker is starting to wonder if he’s seeing things- it’s not unheard of, so long away from other humans and almost anything will start to look like a new face-

But that tended to be- well, _other men_ , and they tended to see women; Stacker was very much aware he was not like _other men_ , and what he was seeing was- well, a man;

It was only in snatches, moments glimpsed from the corner of his eye - a flash of hair from behind a rock, a flicker of pale skin in the sea that almost has him shouting _man overboard_ \- until he looks again, and there is nothing there;

Well, let it be a hallucination; as long as he keeps quiet about it, nobody has to know; then men respect him now, but he knows that one wrong word, one misguided confidence, and all his work and studies will be for nothing against the colour of his skin and the mark of a ‘crazy darkie’;

And if he glances into the sea, as the ship turns to tack into the the wind, bound to the unknown lands in the distant east, well, no one need know for what he is looking for.

The storm blows up out of nowhere, Stacker orders the navigator to turn away from the onrushing wall of furious clouds, but the whole of the eastern horizon is black, there is nowhere a turn-

A crewmate screams that this is the end, man was not meant to sail so far to the edge of the world, and the bosun cuffs him, sending him up to draw the sails- if they cannot outrun the storm, perhaps they can ride it out-

It hits like a hammer, the roar of thunder a blacksmith’s forge, the waves the anvil they are crushed against; Stacker roars through his trumpet to _get those sails down_ , but he might have spared his breath- the cloth is in tatters, the ropes snapping, the yardarms tearing loose and the tips of the wavering masts haloed in St Elmo’s fire,

The men scream, a terrible _snap_ shakes the ship like the breaking of a giant’s spine and the mainmast shatters like a twig, swinging down and crushing a deep, gaping hole in the hull-

This is the end, there are no more orders, they can only scramble to whatever may still float in this nightmare as the world rock and trembles in rage around them and Stacker can half-wonder if the sailor was right- if this is a judgement on those daring to sail to far-

He grabs for a cover hatch as the deck tilts under his feet, and throws him into the sea.

The shock is such that he breathes in from sheet instinct- and chokes as chill water strikes his throat, filters into his lungs, he kicks, but which way is up- there is no light in the storm- no direction-

Then suddenly, there is something in his arms- not the cover hatch, but something soft and warm and _alive_ , buoying him up and pushing his head above the tumbling waves, holding him up choke and cough up sea water;

Lightning forks the sky, there is nothing to see in the mountains of water around him- whether his ship is still afloat out of sight or if it has been swallowed too- the creature in his arms shakes itself, Stacker’s hands dropping to a more secure hold on its shoulders, and it begins to swim;

The darkness is so utter, the water so wild, that he can do nothing but cling to the beast and struggle to keep his head above water as the waves break over them- but the creature bearing him seems not in the least bothered by the storm, swimming steady and strong under him-

Stacker has no memory of the rest of that terrible night- perhaps he passed out or somehow slept, because the next moment is bright sunshine, the coarse sand of a beach-

And a man;

He squats on the sand close by Stacker, paled skinned as a European, hair dirty blond, naked except for an oilskin around his waist;

No, not an oilskin, a sealskin;

Stacker sits up slowly, “I know you,” his voice is so raw from the salt he barely recognises it, “I saw you in the sea,”

The man nods, “There’s a stream up there, go drink,”

Stacker hesitates, then nods; his body is one great, beaten bruise, his steps staggered and uncertain, the man gets up and catches his arm, steadying him,

"You saved me," Stacker chokes, "Thank you-"

The man nods, helps him down, helps him drink; strokes his back as he swallows feverishly, hands shaking in a pure, saltless, sweet water;

"You’re a good man," he nods, "I could see that, it’s good to see a good man in the world,"

Stacker stares, but cannot make his throat force out any more sounds, only sitting back on the warmed sand, catching his breath, the seal-man’s arm around his back.


	368. Dragon AU XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: More of dragon au, with Herm and Newt raising their kids :3

It is a relief to get home, after Hannibal’s attack the cave hadn’t really felt safe again; Hermann packs up their little hoard, and their hatchlings perch on Newt- they can already fly short distances, but their long flight home will be beyond them;

The young ones huddle in Newt’s arms and tuck under his thighs against his belly as they fly, wrapping themselves in their wings and shivering against the chill of the slipstream;

They peek out and chirrup eagerly as they start looking height, the pale blue-green blot of their home growing as they fall; Hermann doesn’t even try and catch himself, sliding easily into the sweet, cool water, sighing in relief after the long flight;

Newt growls, irritated, his muscles ache and his skin itches from the heat, but their hatchlings as too small to regulate their bodies properly, getting wet would be a bad idea-

Instead he pulls up and skims over the water, barely ruffling the surface and gliding easily into the cool, clean smelling cavern of their home;

Stacker’s pack have done their work in keeping people away from their home, their hoard is untouched; Newt lands gratefully and gently shakes himself to dislodge the tiny eager claws, the hatchlings hop doubtfully to the sand, clawing and sniffing at it as Newt picks through the hoard for a few little bits for the werewolf pack- a small thank you-

Hermann claws out and the hatchlings nestle about him piping and chirping, Hermann unhooks his pack and drops them to the ground, opening his mouth to drop a fair-sized trout to the squabbling children.

Newt empties the packs into their general hoard, groaning in pleasure now he can finally _stretch out_ , the gold soaking up the heat of his aching body; Hermann nudges their children over, and climbs on himself, relaxing with a sigh;

The hatchlings pipe and scrabble up, digging into the piles of gold and jewels and precious things,

"Yes," Hermann leans his head over and plucks a hatchling from playing with a sharp-edged blade, "You will have much of this one day," he drops him between his forelimbs, the hatchling blink up at them, then curls up and starts to doze,

And Newt is feeling his eyes start to drag- it’s been _so long_ since he felt able to sleep- when every sound hadn’t heralded disaster, and he could finally, finally _relax-_

A squawk alerts him that one of their young has found something they shouldn’t, Newt groans and tries to sit up- and feels Hermann’s hand gently pushing him back down, “Go to sleep,” Hermann growls, “I’ll keep them out of trouble,”

Newt nods, and curls up on their blissful hoard; drifting off to the sounds of curious children and an increasingly exasperated Hermann.


	369. Hypnodom IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Maybe something in the hypnosis/sub!newt au where his previous (bad) dom tries to come back and 'claim' Newt with hidden triggers (that Hermann found and either removed, or redirected to healthy things).

__****

Newt is a little uncertain about the event- it’s fairly major and there are some people he’d rather not run into-

Well, a few,

"Okay, just one, but I really _don’t_ want to meet him-“

Hermann sighs, and turns catching Newt’s arm and slowing, “This is our community as well, I would rather not be chased out by one abusive bastard,” he hesitates, “But if this is bothering you, we can-“

"No- no-" Newt sighs, "I’ll be okay, just- can you stick with me?"

Hermann’s eyes go soft, “Of course,” he puts an arm around his shoulder, “I won’t leave you unless you ask,”

Newt takes an easier breath, and Hermann leans in a little closer, “Besides,” he adds huskily, “I want to investigate this lovely new stall; they make the most- _artistic_ toys,”

Newt shivers in delight, and Hermann takes his hand, leaning him inside;

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

It’s been nearly ten years since Newt got to go in one of these events and for all his fear- he’d forgotten how much he _loved_ them;

There’s just all this- this _stuff_ , handmade whips and cuffs and whole hanging contraptions, entire outfits for roleplay and Hermann notices Newt glancing as a gorgeous leather dog-gag and gives a wide, wicked grin, leaning in to whisper, “So you want to be my naughty, naughty puppy, hmmm-“

Newt leans in, Hermann pulls him closer and he feels warm and coddled and so utterly _safe_ and _loved_ and oh- this is wonderful-

Hermann kisses his forehead, pays for the masks and a little plug tail and a pair of paw handcuffs, grinning as though daring Newt to complain at the extravagance,

Newt just grins right back, he hasn’t been able to enjoy this since before the war- and before even that, what with that _fucker-_

"Well, well, isn’t that Newt?"

Everything goes cold;

He turns on numb legs and oh fuck no-no no-

He’s in the same suit, neatly pressed and grey and just the sight of it makes his insides crawl and twist- and the smile is the same, that smug, satisfied smile he used to find hot and then found unbearable and now just makes him feel sick; sharp eyes narrowed and humorless,

Hermann hasn’t heard, he’s busy arguing over the price with the guy at the stall and suddenly Newt doesn’t want him to see- don’t want him to see the _shame_ and misery embodied by this man,

"Fuck off," Newt hisses

"Tsk-tsk," he leans in, and the smell of cigarettes makes him gag, "What a _mouth_ on you-“

Newt stiffens, bares his teeth, “Get lost,” he growls, glancing back to check Hermann hasn’t noticed,

He jerks back, frowns, “A mouth on you,” he repeats,

The command only makes him tremble, sick, instead of fall to his knees, “ _Fuck off_ -“

"I said-" he bares his teeth, "A mouth-"

"What are you-" Hermann turns, his eyes flare, "How dare you speak to him like that!"

Newt tries not to cringe, Hermann pushing his way between them, “I don’t care who you are- how _dare_ you-“

"Newt," he’s still smiling, and just the sight turns his inside to wax, it never heralded anything good, "Why don’t you tell him, _bitch_ ,”

Hermann had been so carefully getting all the commands out, but it’s still new enough that he feels his stomach knot and churn, and for a moment, he’s sure he’s going to be sick;

Actually-

Hermann goes pale, then red; all but shaking with rage, he hefts his stick, “You have two seconds to _get out of my sight_ or I will break this over your head-“

"I’m going, I’m going," he puts his hands up, smirks again; and steps- half away from Hermann, half towards Newt- " _Bitch;”_

This time, Newt doesn’t bother to fight it down, smirks as breakfast makes a reappearence;

When that bastard is finally escorted out, screeching; Newt is at least certain he will never see him in that suit again.


	370. Exiled Fae AU I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: Cursed to be unlucky and annoying and human faeprince!Newt, whose curse can only be lifted by- Okay so he'd stopped paying attention at that point because he was whining about the punishment, but he'll just wing it and it'll work out, right?

And maybe he should be miserable- he had been, once, when he had been first cast out into the screaming, sticking, impossible world outside the mists- lost and confused and stumbling as his body dragged sluggishly around him- too slow and too fast and ungainly; his mind smashed and wailing,

But the screaming had changed to coherent sound after a while, the stink became bearable, then unnoticed, and the impossible speed and incoherence of it had become fascinating, an endless world of strangeness and interest;

And his body- well, it would never been right again, never quite as it had been; his mind-

Newt takes his pills and swallows them, feeling the trembling tension slowly ease, his thoughts flowing more easily; Newt closes his eyes and leans his head against the cool surface of the bathroom mirror;

"Newton!"

The sharp voice makes him smile, he swallow a glass of water, and turns back to the bedroom;

The summer heat is brighter here than it ever was in the mists- every muted, uncertain sensation there is gloriously _real_ and vibrant here;

Hermann frowns at him trying for disapproval and failing utterly as his eyes glitter eagerly as they cast over Newt’s naked body, sitting up, the thin sheet slipping invitingly over his gorgeous, welcoming body;

Newt slides back into the bed, Hermann opens his arms and Newt burrows in eagerly, “Missed me?”

Hermann huffs into his hair, “You are the most _irritating_ man,”

Newt grins, rubbing up against Hermann’s body, feeling his cock perk up, brush against Newt’s; “You love me,”

Hermann’s eyes soften, sighs in mock-exasperation, “Intolerable,” he informs him, and crushes their mouths together;

Newt closes his eyes, and wishes he could remember what was required to send him back to that other world- if only so he can _avoid_ it for the rest of his life.


	371. Big Happy Kaiju Family XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adsumcirrat asked: Another ask for Kaiju Hermann - I am in a deep need of the whole Shatterdome already used to Hermann being in his normal (= kaiju) skin, strolling down the corridors at night to get some exercise, when a new team gets transferred there. Enter the Wei brothers. Bonus if Newt is actually trying to ride on Hermann's back, extra chocolate cookies if Hermann then uses his multiple appendages to school the triplets in basketball!

His skin is stiff and choking- well over three months old and starting to crumble of its own accord, Hermann hisses and jerks his arm, unable to lift it properly to reach the blackboard, he feels something _give_ in his shoulder, the trickle of crumbling skin tickling his side,

"Just give it up," Newt rolls his eyes, crouched over his pile of disruptor parts- they’re going to install them around the Breach- "Everybody knows, it’s not like some kind of secret-"

His hands are small and fast, his tendrils holding tools for when he needs them, Hermann grits his teeth and feels the fragile enamel crumble, “There are some things I would prefer to keep private;"

Newt glances at him, his eyes go wide, “You look like something out of a zombie movie; get rid of that thing, you look better without it anyway;”

Hermann hesitates, lifts the chalk to the board and feels the skin on his fingers disintegrate just from that pressure, “I can’t spare the time for a new skin,”

"Then _don’t_ ,” Newt frowns, “Come on, you’ve been a grouch for days, just get rid of it- no one’ll care-“

Hermann doesn’t move for another moment- everyone knows what they are but- no one has ever seen him without his skin, the thought of those eyes, the whispers-

He feels something tear along his back, the skin around his chest going loose, and gives up; “Can I use your work shower?”

"Yes- _finally_ -” Newt throws up his hands, “Knock yourself out,”

And oh god Hermann would never tell him this but the sheer _relief_ of getting that rotting skin off is almost heartbreaking, he barely has to do anything, just shaking himself under the spray and the water and tension just does the rest- the dust of it not even enough to clog the drains;

Newt smiles as he pads out, glistening and all but shivering in relief, “You look gorgeous, seriously,”

Hermann sighs, and picks up the chalk in damp fingers, “All right, _thank you_ ,” he reaches up to get back to work on the Breach;

 

* * *

 

Eventually of course, he has to leave; they run out of tea and Newt is too entangled in wires to spare the time and he has to grit his (real, sharp) teeth and go out,

It’s lunchtime, and the corridors are busy, Hermann takes a deep breath and straightens, he does this every day, this is nothing new- he is just a little more- naked, than he usually is;

No one says anything; oh, everyone sees, and more than a few blinks and make double-takes, but no one says anything, and he even gets a few smiles from the technicians who know him- he gives them a apologetic one of his own;

The cafeteria is thronged- which is almost a relief, he can hide in the crowd; he refills their tea caddy, and is considering getting Newt one of those revolting coffees he loves-

"Hey, Hermann! My man-"

Hermann turns, and smiles at Tendo, if Tendo had been surprised at seeing him- like this, he’s gotten over it; he comes over,

Tendo smiles, “You’re looking a lot better,”

Hermann sighs and sits down, “It takes me six hours for a new skin, we do not have that kind of time,”

"Tell me about it," Tendo has two cup of coffee in front of him, one is already empty, his eyes are dark with exhaustion, "Hey, I wanted you to meet our new guys," he nods at a trio of nervous-looking young men, "Crimson Typhoon’s signed on for Pitfall,"

Hermann perks up, Typhoon is the Chinese darling, the latest design of Jaeger, he hadn’t thought they would get them; the three young men- the Wei rangers, Hermann recalls- give him uncertain looks;

"Okay guys, " Tendo puts an arm around Hermann’s shoulder; the contact- without clothes and false skin, is startling- "This is Doctor Hermann Gottlieb, who’s like the reason we know anything about that side- and why we have Jaegers and know how the Breach works-“

"I am hardly the only reason for this-" Hermann starts, he has huge teams he works with, and even the first idea had been Newt’s, anyway;

Tendo playfully frowns at him, and he sighs, holding out a hand;

The first Wei brother looks at his hand, as though half-expect Hermann to attack him with it; Hermann feels a flicker of irritation- his claws are retracted, they could at least-

Then he takes it, multitude of fingers soft and warm on his few; the other two nod, and their smiles warm a little;

"Your work has been amazing," Hermann says truthfully, "Let me thank you on behalf of Spinejackel, she is very grateful for what you did for her;"

"We’re just glad we didn’t had to fight her," The second Wei brother leans in, tucking into a plate of pasta, "She was quite fierce,"

Hermann sighs, tired of explaining, “That wasn’t her-“

"Anyway," Tendo breaks in, "We’ve kinda got to get back to work- you guys get some rest, you don’t want to get to the Breach jetlagged;"

There are a few curious looks when Hermann gets up, rather more smiles, it’s warming, a relief and- maybe Newt is right, maybe going around without skin isn’t _that_ bad-

Not that he’ll tell him that, of course.


	372. Demon AU VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> killerweasel asked: Stacker/Herc where one of them is sick and the other takes care of him (the sick one makes a fuss, but secretly enjoys being taken care of).

The long journey to and back from Europe has been draining for all of them, but it’s only when Stacker rolls himself towards the ramp to his house- and he realises he can’t get himself up there; his muscles tremble and his whole body is racked with such _exhaustion_ he cannot even call out; the weariness of the last few days- the last few _years_ \- hitting him at once; he closes his eyes-

"Stacker- Stacker-" he jerks awake, blinking, Herc’s concerned face fades into view, "Oh hell, Stacks,"

He opens his mouth to say- something, some comfort, or a request not to call him that, but nothing comes; his body is dead meat around him,

"You are a bloody idiot, you know that?" he walks behind his chair, and heaves him up and indoors, "What were you thinking- you’re too proud to call for help or something-"

Stacker can’t even complain, too shattered to speak;

"You don’t have to do this any more," Herc continues, putting on the break, and sliding an arm around his back to ease him to the bed, "The world isn’t ending, you don’t have to _be_ this invincible figure any more,”

Stacker nods, feels his eyes start to drift closed, the bed is blissfully soft under him, the pillow cradling his head;

"Ay-" Herc gently slaps his face, "Don’t go to sleep yet, here-" he lifts his head on, and slips two pills into his mouth, chasing them down with a deliciously cold glass of water,

Herc’s hand is cool on his head, “Hell, you’re burning up- what were you thinking on that trip-“

The thought of abandoning Doctor Gottlieb to that hideous fate makes him open his eyes, “I needed to do it,”

"Yeah, and you might end up back in hospital at this rate," Herc sighs, "Your immune system is still shot, you need to take it easy,"

Stacker nods, and Herc sighs again, “Okay, hang on; lets get you into bed.”

Herc’s calloused hands are impossibly gentle on him, carefully stripping his clothes off; Stacker is torn between protesting being treated like broken glass, and just lying back and enjoying it; as the former is out of the question, he settles for the second;

It’s an alien feeling, the long months of treatment has taken so much out of him, his body is strange to the touch- too many bones, too little muscle- he shivers as the chill touch of the air on his bare skin, too cold even as he feels far too hot;

"Here," and Herc must have stripped too at some point, his skin is warm and familiar and comfortable in its solid heat, Stacker closes his eyes and with the last of his strength, rolls over to rest his head on Herc’s chest; the faint crispness of hair under his cheek;

Herc runs a hand over his head, flicks at an ear, “Okay, now you can go to sleep- or are you too proud for that too-“

Anything else he says is lost, Stacker closes his eyes and slips off into deep, dreamless sleep.


	373. Ballet AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I'd love a continuation of that ballet AU!!

"I mean seriously, that prince is a _bastard_ ,” Newt props his head on his hand, “S-like, oh yeah I love you you’re my only one- whoops, she’s hot too, guess you’re just going to have to stay a swan and _die_ , tough break-” he takes another drink from his empty glass,  
  
"I think you’ve had quite enough," Hermann takes his glass, but he can’t sound as disapproving as he wants to, Newt just grins at him, bright and brilliant, and his stomach dissolves into butterflies; "No more drinks for you,"  
  
"Spoilsport," Newt sticks his tongue out,  
  
"Come on," Their conductor, Hansen, comes back with a new round, "What’s a good show without a good show after-bash?"  
  
"Yay-" Newt punches the air, then grabs for his G&T, "Gimme,"  
  
"Fine, but you’re carrying him home," Hermann tries to scowl, which is spoiled by the nice glass of Jura Hansen sets in front of him, "Thank you,"  
  
The liquor has a sweet burn, and he cannot help but smile, letting the triumphant memories wash over him, his muscles still sore even after his after dance stretches,

"I won’t leave you," Newt slumps against his shoulder, "If you turn into a swan, I’ll kiss you and make you _you_ again-“

Hermann rolls his eyes, “It’s just a _dance_ Newt-“

"Nah, haven’t you seen _Black Swan_?”

The table laughs, and Hermann can’t help but smile, sipping his drink; he can still feel his instinct to tense, bracing to be laughed at, mocked-

But nothing comes; just warm smiles and supportive nods, and Hermann relaxes, feeling the tension slipping away before it can really form;

They are the best group he has ever worked with, Stacker has a talent of picking the best and most team-minded people to all pull together;

And he picked Newt, months ago in the first casting calls, and for that chance meeting, Hermann would do anything for him.


	374. Sensory Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newt dealing with sensory issues/Hermann trying to help with the fact that Newt is dealing with sensory issues? (could be a disability related thing, could also be a side effect of drifting with an alien consciousness twice, I'm not really picky here)

Hermann looks up when Newt comes in, then frowns, he’s bundled up in a heavy overcoat Hermann had forgotten at work some months ago- when the weather was cold enough to _need_ it-

He gets up, Newt fumbles with the door, trying to close it, he drops his keys and they clash to the ground, he flinches, his fingers slipping on the door handle and just- folds up, before Hermann’s eyes, crumpling to the floor, and curling into a ball;

"Newton-" he catches himself, and drops his voice to a near whisper, his thigh pulling as he drops beside him, "Newt,"

Newton’s shoulders shake in a sob, huddling himself deeper in the coat when Hermann tries to pull it off; his face is bright red and damp, shivering all over despite the heat; Hermann reaches between his shoulders and runs his knuckles down his back, firmly;

Newt shudders again, but relaxes a little into Hermann’s arms;

"Shh," Hermann hushes, "shhh, shhh,"

He waits until Newt relaxes a little, then leans in and draws him firmly into his arms, holding him tight and firmly, rocking him gently;

Newt’s breath catches, steadies, his shivers ease a little;

"That’s it," Hermann whispers almost under his breath,

Newt nods, presses his face into the crook of Hermann’s neck as though trying block out the world,

"Do you feel up to getting upstairs?"

Newt pauses, then nods, short and sharp;

Hermann nods, “I won’t let you go,” he adds;

It’s something of a procedure to get them both up the stairs, Hermann limping and Newt stopping every time his grip loosens, but finally, they reach the bedroom door;

Hermann closes the door, and the windows, draws the curtains until the room is bathed in dim red light; when he turns around, Newt is lying curled up on the bed;

Hermann nods, and pulls out the special blanket, and the cuffs, “Will you want the rope?”

Newt nods furiously, and Hermann pulls that out too, smooth and soft and heavy; “I need to take the coat off,”

Newt shudders, but tries at least, his hands shaking so hard they slip from the buttons; Hermann sighs and leans in to help;

When he is finished, Newt is shaking harder than ever and his face is damp with tears;

Hermann gets the cuffs first, wrapping them tight around his wrists and ankles- just shy of pain; Newt catches his breath, and his shivering abates a little;

Then it’s the turn of the ropes, Hermann can’t take his time and make it the glorious artpiece they sometimes indulge in, he wraps it tightly around Newt’s arms and over his shoulders and chest and knees and down to secure the far end at the ankle cuffs,

Finally, he hauls the heavy, weighted blanket over Newt, the quilt squares filled with wool-wrapped iron filings;

Newt chokes, but this time the tears aren’t from pain, but from relief; Hermann comes up and sits by his head, easing him down to rest on his good leg; “Better,”

"Fuck yes," Newt chokes, "Can I take the cuffs to work tomorrow-"

"I don’t think you’ll be in any shape to go to work tomorrow," Hermann says gently, "I’ll get the bedpan, a few nibbles and drink, set up the laptop- maybe a few of those videos you think-"

"ASMR," Newt nods, "Hermann-"

Hermann is already nearly out of the door, “Yes-“

"You’re the best," he smiles weakly;

"Whatever you need."


	375. Live Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missanthropicprinciple asked: Newmann prompt: one of them takes the other to a live concert.

Hermann had been pretty reluctant at first-

” _Come on Herms, it’s going to be totally awesome;”_

_"Return my laptop at once you aggravating neanderthal!"_

_"Only if you agree to come_ ,”

He hadn’t stopped sulking the entire trip over,

_"Come on, it’s the best, you’ll love it;"_

_"Humpf,"_

_"Yeah, yeah, carry on bitching baby, just you wait,"_

And when they had, he’d just blinked at the trees in the park, confused;

 _"Newt, where are we_ -“

_"Ah-ah, it’s a surprise, come on, we’ll be late-"_

_"This is an illegal rave, isn’t it- you’re taking me to an illegal rave in a royal park_ -“

The sun had gone down as they’d strolled through, the faint chirp of crickets and the rush of flowing water, the paths crunching underfoot,

_"Newt, where are you taking me?"_

_"The best concert ever, it’s starting in a minute, then it won’t be a surprise_ ,”

And they they were there, sitting on the hill overlooking the stage; Herman’s eyes light up and his mouth opens, Newt grins and works the cock out of the bottle; unpacking their picnic as the band starts up;

"You are right-" Hermann shouts as the fireworks burst in the sky and the 1812 Overture almost deafens them, "This is _wonderful_ -“

Newt gives a smug grin.


	376. Big Happy Kaiju Family XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Team Hot Dads babysitting the six kaiju babies? I forget if that's been done already or not, sorry if it has.

"So which one’s named after you-" Herc picks up a sleepy kaiju pup, and settles it next to its siblings,

"None of them so far," Stacker warms a bottle of water over a sunlamp, keeping it close by in case any of them woke to want a drink, "Apparently they will grow up fast enough to choose names themselves;"

"Can’t happen too quickly;" Herc pulls a blanket over them, and smooths the coverlet with a gentleness that puts a lie to his words, Stacker smiles, and Herc scowls, "Oh shut up, at least they just need to sleep- did you hear what happened to the Becketts the other day-"

"Mako told me," Stacker sits back, just glad they are able to just relax now, after the mayhem of putting the pups to bed, "I take it Chuck did his best to stay away,"

"Apparently he’s cleverer than I am; how did you get roped in?"

"Doctor Gottlieb asked me,"

Herc snorts, “How long did that take- _excuse me marshall Pentecost, if you please marshall Pentecost_ , _as long as I’m not imposing marshall-_ ”

"Oh be quiet," Stacker tosses a packet of wipes at him, Herc catches it, "It cannot be easy to work so hard and look after these six,"

"And slobber all over you," Herc grins, "You see the way he looks at you- I’m surprised Newt hasn’t challenged you to a fight over him-"

Stacker shakes his head; Doctor Gottlieb was strange and ungainly in human skin, utterly inhuman without it; and while he would certainly not call him ugly- he is beautiful in the same way a tiger or leopard is beautiful; distant and savage and dangerous to touch;

"He’s a little starstruck," he says instead;

"Him and the rest of the world," and Herc’s smile is a little brittle, a little faded, Stacker sits up, "If one of these kids end up named after you- they won’t be the first; they’ll be millions of kids called Stacker after this-"

"And many more called Hercules," Stacker leans forward, "You’re hardly invisible in this,"

Herc shrugs, but his face is drawn enough to show how much of a sham that is, “You are the Marshall- you were the one who won the battles- won the war; I’m just a soldier-“

"You are not ‘just’ anything!" Stacker’s voice rises louder than he means it, there’s a squeak from the bed, and a pair of blue on black eyes blink open fearfully, "Oh hell," Stacker picks up the pup and cradles it, rocking it back to sleep, "Herc, please; this is nonsense, I-"

He breaks off, catches his breath, the words wait inside him, tender and fearful- unspoken for years during the war, and now he wonders if he can still say them; “I could not have gotten through this without your help- without you;” he forces himself to correct, “You were one of the first, with me; you never wavered, even after-” he cuts himself off, Herc flinches, “I had to be the- the fixed point, but I- I needed someone to rely on to- you were that man and I- thank you;” he finishes, a little awkwardly;

He had learnt to put words together to make speeches and inspirational commands, but making them express the truth within him- comes out broken and uncertain,

Herc stares at him, eyes wide; “I- I didn’t know-“

"It seemed like a lot of responsibility to put on a man," Stacker sighs, "And you have so much already- but perhaps it was a mistake, if you think you are so- disposable;"

Herc smiles, and scoots over to sit next to Stacker, taking his hand in his; the pup in his lap purrs and squirms, little capped claws catching on his trouserleg;

"I’m sorry if you ever felt unimportant," Stacker adds,

"I’m sorry for being an insecure ass," Herc smiles, and squeezes his hand, "You’re chased after by everyone- you should see the reports on the net- All wondering who you’re seeing and who you’re interested in- you’ve got all the genders and two species after you- can you blame me?"

"Of course not," Stacker pats his hand, then leans in, careful not to disturb the now-sleeping pup, and kisses Herc, soft and close- everything they could not have in the their hurried, snatched moments during the war.


	377. Strip Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newt attempting a seductive strip-tease for Hermann? How successful he is at being seductive is entirely up to the author.

Newt is warm in his arms, solid even as they both stumble into their bedroom, Newt is smiling when he kisses him, Hermann can taste the sweetness of the wine they had shared, the slip of tongue brushing against his lips;

Newt hums against his mouth, a few bars from the music they had watched earlier, he sways against Hermann’s body, one hand relaxing from Hermann’s side and going up to free his already loose tie, not quite untying it, slipping it over his head and spinning the loop around a finger, grinning, before letting it fly to some corner of the room;

"Newt-" any more protests about making a mess are lost when Newt kisses him again,

He keeps one hand to steady him; the other coming to slowly tease out his shirt buttons, one at a time and just the sight of that soft, vivid coloured skin slowly revealed, little by little, makes Hermann shudders, eager cock pressing tight against the inside of his trousers;

Newt grins, and _grinds_ his hips against Hermann’s, his cock already taut and striking sparks against Hermann’s sending shudders through Hermann, his hips jerking senselessly- into air.

He stumbled backwards, slumping back across the bed, Hermann opens his mouth to complain, and Newt sweep down to claim him mouth again, hot and hungry and making him shudder and sweat;

But before he can open to his mouth and deepen the kiss, Newt dances away slowly sliding his shirt down over one shoulder, then the other, spinning around to show every gloriously coloured inch of skin slowly revealed;

Hermann groans, reaches down to cup himself through his clothes, Newt sweeps around again, letting the shirt fly from his arms and hang off a bookcase; he weaves, arms held up and gyrating his hips- trousers so tight they leave nothing for his imagination;

Hermann tries to catch his breath, frees the first few buttons of his trousers and slips a hand inside his underwear and closing his hand over his aching cock;

Newt grins, and blows him a kiss, rubbing a hand over the front of his trousers and closing his eyes, letting out a orgasmic moan that makes Hermann shudder helplessly;

He slowly eases out the button of his jeans, teasing out a few inches of underwear- soft, _frilly_ underwear-

"You planned this, you little- little strumpet-" Hermann chokes, eyes fluttering, trying to close as his cock grows hard in his hand, even as he struggles not to miss a moment of this;

"Hell yeah," Newt’s voice is low and husky, "Just watch;"

He slowly teases down the zipper of his jeans, and Hermann groans at the sight of his cock, trapped in the net of lace beneath; she shimmies his hips, and edges the jeans down;”

Hermann catches his breath, the lace panties are followed by little garter belts, the tops of gorgeous fishnet stockings, “Newt-“

Newt grins, “You like it, huh-“

Hermann sits up, “No- look out- Newt!”

Newt tries to take another step back, but the jeans have caught on the top of his boots, and he stumbles, trips and falls flat on that plump, gorgeous arse;

Newt blinks up at Hermann, more stunned than hurt,

"You are an utter idiot," Hermann sighs, "Get those absurd things off, and come up here."


	378. Dragon bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I either wanted to ask for more Hermann-in-bondage or more dragons and then I was like 'why not both?', so if you think you can handle dragon bondage, I would be really into seeing that. Smut not even required (but absolutely welcome)

The ropes slip over his shoulders, binds his forelimbs tight together, and secure them against his body, strapping down to his hindlegs, and binding them, trussing them tight up against his hindlegs;

Hermann closes his eyes, lying on his side and enjoying as his breathing deepens and steadies, the his body relaxing into the cords; comforted at once by the close tightness of the binding, and the ease by which he could escape them;

He furls and unfurls his wings, feeling their strength, the freedom of them- like this, he has no need for fore or hindlimbs, nothing but those wings, the unless roar of flight, the impossible height of the sky-

Newt nuzzles him, “You ready?”

"Oh yes," Hermann breathes, and closes his eyes as Newt slips a blindfold over his eyes,

"Open your wings," Newt breaths into his ear, and Hermann feels the wind stir as he does so, "You’re flying," Newt whispers, "You’re flying higher and higher- you can see the whole country under you, all green and brown and blue- you can see the sea now, and the wold is starting to curve under you- you’re so high up-"

Hermann exhales, feels the world flow away around him, the impossible thinness of the air under his wings- and he soars anyway-

"You’re above even the highest clouds," Newt’s voice murmurs, deep within him, "You can see the pattern of the weather under you- and the airs so thick down there, everything is a bit blue;"

Hermann takes a deep breath, “You can breathe, but there’s no air under your wings,” Newt continues, “You’re flying on solar winds, you circle over the northern lights and that sends you up- you swing past the moon, all silver and grey-“

The stars are dazzling around him, pinpoints of light in the endless void, the glorious blue marble of the earth behind him, the silver coin of the moon already sweeping away behind the earth;

"Where are you going- in or out?"

"In," Hermann sighs,

"Okay, you turn, you use the gravity of the Earth and turns towards the sun-" hot flame touches his legs, not hot enough to sear the ropes, but he shivers anyway, "Venus is this bright star just ahead, as you come closer; the colours slowly comes in, yellow and even a bit of pink-

Hermann  slowly beats his wings, twitching them in the skim the vivid, acid clouds under him-

"You just touch the atmosphere- it’s so thick you don’t even need to beat your wings, you pull bits of cloud after you, it all ripples as you just pass over-

Hermann sighs in pleasure feels the flicker of heat again, the intolerable heat of the impossible, boiling planet; turning to the direct roaring burn of the unshielded sun;

"The sun isn’t yellow," Newt continues, "It’s white, so bright you can’t even look at it- you see tiny Mercury instead- it’s all black and white, no grey, just white as the sun, and black as space, you fly over and it’s like a shadow dragon just comes to life when you block out the sun- you down to every detail-

Hermann hums, feels the heat play over his shoulders and face as he turns towards the sun- the dazzling, endless fire of the sun-

"Hermann-"

Hermann groans, blinks, the world is dull after the blazing light of the sun in his mind, Newt’s worried face swims into view, “Was that okay-“

Hermann sighs, stretches, the scorched ropes snap even at that light tension and he rolls over, furls his wings, “That was wonderful, my love, thank you.”


	379. Dragon!Hermann, A Spell for Dragons AU V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: first time requesting, but thanks for writing all of these cute au's! i would love to see more of prince newt and hermann dragon.

Hermann opens his wings with a sigh, and gathers himself for the leap aloft;

The pain in his thigh is startling, he had half expected it, but the _pain-_ his wings shudder, and he starts to slip in the air;

He hits the ground hard on his side- barely had time to furl his wings before he rolls over and over into the dirt, shivering and twitching in pain;

"Hermann-" Newt’s voice seems to come from far away, he hears Kodachi land nearby, and the next moment the young dragon is nuzzling him gently, blowing hot air on his wounded leg;

He closes his eyes, he doesn’t want to get up; it hurts, it hurts and- he’d thought he could still fly; he’d thought he would still have the sky-

"You’ve gotta be careful," Newt kneels down on his sides, sets small, warm hands on the twitching, wounded muscle, "Maybe we can give you a boost-"

"No." Hermann gets up, the pain slowly fading, he tucks his bad leg under him, holding it up to ease the stabs of pain, "I will- I will manage-"

He won’t start to rely on anyone else- they will leave, and he will be lost; “I can fly,”

Newt gets up, wakes over and gently runs a hand over his neck, “Sure- but maybe until youR leg is- better, maybe we can go up a tower and set off from there?

Hermann looks up at the turret and sighs, but the call of the sky and the clouds- to fly again, not in fleeing or desperation but- to fly, as he hadn’t done since he was a hatchling, before the world had closed, hungry, upon them.


	380. Newt has a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I prompt Newt falling asleep while working and Hermann soothing him after a nightmare

Hermann turns, and freezes, he only just has time to snatch up his cane before rushing across to Newton’s side of the room, shoving the piece of stinking- something before Newt is able to roll into it;

"Idiot," he hisses, Newt grumbles and he hesitates, holding still until Newt sighs and rolls over on the now nearly cleared table;

Hermann glances down at his hands, stained blue from the oozing thing; Hermann grits his teeth and shoves the vile object into the hazardous materials bin; then shoving both hands into the chemical sink, scrubbing until his hands are raw and red;

"Idiot," he repeats, but softer this time, careful not to wake him; "Suicidal-"

Newt mutters incoherently, tosses on the table, he’s shivering; only in his shirt;

"I hope you’re being eaten by a Kaiju," he mutters, fetching his coat from the rack, "Can’t even bother to go to sleep on the sofa;"

He hefts it over Newt’s shoulders, smoothing it over him, and tossing the hood over his head;

"If you snore, I’ll kick you out," he adds, turning back to his blackboards.

Newt mumbles, then shudders again; “Oh _Gott_ , if you’re still cold-“

But he’s not; Newt’s hands are clenched, his face tight, mouth trembling; he’s shivering;

Hermann hesitates- “I didn’t mean- oh-” he leans in, gently shaking Newton’s shoulders; “Newt- Newt!”

Newt starts, jerking up and almost smashing the back of his head into Hermann’s teeth, he gets out of the way just in time- “Wha-“

His eyes are wide, confused; Hermann gets around the table, leaning over it, “Are you all right-“

Newt blinks, blinks again, then shudders, stuffing a fist into his mouth with a shuddering gasp;

"Is it," Hermann hesitates, "Did you have a nightmare-"

Newt nods, hunches over the table, half-lost in Hermann’s coat and- Hermann cannot help it, he comes back around and puts his hands on Newt’s shoulders, gently rubbing them through his coat, “You’re home,” he says softly, “It was just a dream-“

"I dreamt-" Newt chokes, "I thought we’d lost- we were going to get smashed and eaten-"

Hermann feels a stab of guilt; he’d said- and couldn’t what you hear when asleep influence your dreams- “Well, we have not lost yet; although your project is a loss, I’m afraid,”

Newt glances at the bin, and gives a weak grin, “Yeah, revenge of Yamarashi, I guess;” he yawns, “I’m gonna get some coffee,”

"You are not," Hermann said firmly, "You are exhausted, go to bed;"

"After that nightmare-" Newt shudders, "Nah, I won’t work, I’ll just hang out until I’m okay,"

Hermann hesitates, glances back at his blackboards- but then he isn’t getting anyway, “Maybe I- I could join you,” he says finally, awkwardly, “To make sure you don’t fall asleep again and have another nightmare-“

Newt glances up, and for the first time, he smiles; “Hey, yeah, maybe we could watch a film or something-“

"Not one of the your vile monster movies," Hermann says firmly, as Newt gets up;

"How can you not have seen Godzilla-" Newt protests, as they head towards the door.


	381. Kaiju Transformation AU XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newt turns into a kaiju AU: There's experiments and tests that Newt has always wanted to do but would never ask Hermann for, and now he can do them on himself.

Hermann is asleep, Newt nuzzles him gently, feeling the deep, steady, sleeping breaths, his body twisted in the more natural forms under his skin; Newt kisses him lightly, careful not to wake him, then hops down from the bed, slipping out and quietly closing the door behind him;

He pads quickly down the halls; stalking forward on his furled wings and hopping his short back legs to keep up- it’s pretty quick, but lopsided;

He glances down the halls as he goes, but at this time, the Shatterdome is mercifully quiet; he’d thought he could deal with the attention- after all his tattoos were bad enough- but he’s getting sick of the stares and whispers; he gives a quiet sigh of relief as he pushes the door open to the lab;

He kicks the door closed and sits up, eager; he digs out his voice recorder and starts;

"Okay," He hops onto the work table, "Kaiju exploratory- check up, I guess-" He picks up a thermometer, "Checking oral temperature first-"

He slots the glass thing between his teeth, careful not the crush it, he hums and swings his legs impatiently, fluttering his wings until the clock hands crawl forwards three minutes, he snatches it out eagerly;

"Forty four- how’s that- oh right, it’s in Celcius, okay, forty four if you’re into that, A hundred and ten otherwise- hah, I’m hot, always knew that-"

He rolls over on his back, shakes the thermometer to settle it, “Can’t really do it anally- don’t have one; I guess this makes it a cloaca? Whatever-“

He has to work at it a bit, like Hermann’s he’s got these weird bone plates and he has to probe at it a bit- a shiver of pleasure at the vibrations, feeling the plates loosen and slip-

"Gotcha," It’s unpleasantly cold inside him, "Haven’t had sex today, so I guess this is fairly reliable- if this works like it does in humans- which it probably won’t- Maybe I could tell them where it’s been, next time the medical wing wants to steal my stuff-"

Three more minutes, Newt snatches the thing out and checks, “A hundred and twelve- that’s either better or worse,”

Takes his blood pressure- and that doesn’t work, it’s used to measure human pulse- a few milimeters below very thin skin- not the tough skin and dense muscles of Kaiju flesh-

“Either have to create a more sensitive one, or make on that can measure from- my tongue, or something-“

"Going to try and get a view inside me;" Newt picks up the little camera on the wire, "Okay, in it goes-"

He swallows- and it goes down a lot easier than it should, he swallows most of his food nearly whole, so he has little in the way of a gag-reflex;

The camera shows the sharp fences of his teeth, the faintly glowing blue of his gullet; the ridges of his throat as he swallows, muscles clenching and contracting-

"Newton- what are you doing-"

Newt jumps and his teeth come together without thinking;

The camera feed goes black, Newt chokes and, before he can check himself- he swallows;

"Oh shit- shit-" Newt claws it his throat, feels the solid weight of the camera and cable hit is stomach; he whirls on Hermann, "What the hell-"

Hermann starts, surprised; “You were gone, I thought-“

"You just made me _swallow_ a camera!” Newt yells, should he try and throw it up again, could he- with no gag reflex it’s gonna be hard-

Hermann stares at him, lost, “What in the world were you doing with the camera-“

Newt glares back, then sighs, sitting down, “I wanted to do a bit of- investigating;” he waves at himself, “I was getting a look at my digestive system- shit, what if it gets stuck or something, I might have to- operate or something-“

"What was it made of-" Hermann comes over, and looks over the severed cable of the camera,

"Plastic mostly," Newt sighs, "Is that bad-"

Hermann shakes his head, “You can probably digest everything except the metal parts- if they’re small enough, those should just come out;” he frowns at Newt, “Why do you _insist_ of doing this to yourself-” he hops up next to him on the table, “Why didn’t you call me-” he glances at the voice recorder, than looks away, face crumpling;

"Hey, hey-" Newt shifts over and puts an arm around him; "Forget about that, okay; I was scared, and behind an asshole-"

"But why didn’t you call me-"

Newt sighs, “I kinda- yeah, this is really amazing,” he waves at himself again, “But I didn’t want to make you feel like- you had to join in or anything, I mean, I can just test myself-“

Hermann’s shoulder slump, “You are an idiot,” he sounds tired,

"Yep," Newt coasts closer, and puts an arm around Hermann, "Can we go back to bed, this is going to be gross."


	382. Werewolf Newt, Vampire!Hermann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newt is a werewolf and Hermann is a vampire in a world where humans don't know about the supernatural. Both of them are trying to keep it a secret from the PPDC.

****

"Here, catch," Newt tosses something at him;

Hermann hesitates, but they are alone, and his hand flashes up to catch the soft, crinkling thing; Hermann smiles a little, “Thank you,”

"Whatever," Newt yawns hugely, and Hermann can see the bones in his face shift as the wolf comes forwards, then retreats, Newt crawls onto the bed, "Shove over;"

Hermann huffs, and shifts over, “How can you require so much space-“

"Oh shuttup- I saved the world-"

"What kind of dog would you be at any rate- you’re far too small for a wolf-"

"Fuck- _shut up_ -“

"Perhaps a pug, or pekinese-"

Newt gets up, grabs the blood bag and shoves it into Hermann’s mouth,

"There- fuck, you’re _unbearable_ when you’re hungry;”

Hermann digs his teeth in has to agree, the itchy, irritating twitch in his limbs, the rough sandpaper feeling in his mind- these slowly slide away and he drinks; the blood is lukewarm, but good, strong, he drinks it dry and tosses it aside,

"You gonna stop being an ass now?" Newt’s eyes are only just open, faint slits of gold;

Hermann sighs, and lets himself fall back against the wall, his body growing heavy and weary, “I am feeling better,” is all he’ll admit,

"Good," Newt rolls over and puts his head on Hermann’s lap,

Hermann reaches down to stroke his hair, and jerks back when the hair _ripples_ , and starts to flow down Newt’s back; “Newton!”

Newt blinks, the fur retreats, “What-“

"If you are going to do this, for god’s sake let me lock the door- and take your shirt off, you’ve ruined enough of them;"

Newt grumbles as he gets up shrugging off his clothes as Hermann locks their door; he takes the time to strip off his clothes on his way back, climbing back into bed bare and cold; Newt smiles and curls up against him, boiling hot, the heat of his living body soaking into Hermann’s;

His eyes close, and Hermann strokes his hair- then further down as his fur flows down over his back, eclipsing his tattoos, the hands pressed against Hermann’s leg shifting into huge paws, the head in Hermann’s lap shifting, bone crunching as they shift into a new form;

Hermann sighs, and relaxes into the bed, Newt is warm, the world is safe, they will work here until the Shatterdome is closed and after that- who knows, perhaps a quiet home somewhere not too busy, close to a university where Newt can research and Hermann can- just maybe- rejoin his astrophysics studies-

He closes his eyes and curls into Newt’s body, mind slipping away to dreams of the future.


	383. Wodehouse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> killerweasel asked: Newt & Hermann and an angry swan or goose (those can both be very nasty).

Newt reaches down and grabs Hermann’s hand, Hermann waves his cane once more, desperately, then drops it and grabs Newt’s hand with both hands;

Newt grits his teeth and heaves- Hermann grabs the branch and hauls himself up surprisingly well, throwing his good leg over to straddle the branch in front of Newt;

"You okay?" Newt tries to catch his breath;

Hermann nods, breathless, glancing down at the dark lawn below;

A series of loud hisses make him wince; “I don’t think we are getting down for a while,”

"Fucking things- didn’t people used to eat you-" he gets another loud hiss and Newt draws back, pulling his legs up to avoid a savage pecking;

"You do know they can fly?" Hermann says conversationally, "It might be best not to anger them-"

"Oh, screw you, you’re the one who kicked them- how do you not see a bloody great white bird, anyway-"

” _You_ woke the rest by running at them and shouting- we’d only be dealing with one if it wasn’t for you-“

"Oh, like that made it worse," Newt scowls, "One swan, twenty swans- They’re all psycho fucking birds-"

"We could have done without the extra nineteen-" Hermann snaps, then he too has to drag his legs up as the hissing birds flutter and snap at their feet;

"Oh well, we’re going to be stuck here for a while;" Newt yawns, "I spy with my little eye-"

"Swan,"

"Fuck you."


	384. Height Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> echoisles asked: Oh, the dancing story made me think: something where Newt's height is a severe disadvantage (any universe)?

"Never mind, Newt," Hermann is trying to hide a smile and knows he is thoroughly failing;

Newt’s face is bright red, stomping his feet like a spoiled child having a tantrum; “I _can’t believe_ they did that!”

"It was hardly their fault," Hermann is trying to get used to being the reasonable one- keeping his voice level as forcing their way through the crowd, "They couldn’t- the rules-"

"Oh, _fuck_ the rules!”

Hermann stops and glares at Newt, the crowd parting and he sees more than one parent cover their child’s ears;

” _Language_ ,” he hisses,

Newt has the decency to look ashamed; “But come on, I’ve _always_ wanted to try it-“

Hermann sighs, slows his pace, and holds out an arm for Newt to tuck himself under his shoulder; “I’m sorry,”

Newt shrugs, tucks his head in Hermann’s neck; “This sucks,” he moans,

Hermann relaxes a little, Newt is in self-pity mode, which is a lot easier to deal with than angry mode,  “Come on, we can have an ice-cream;”

Newt sighs and nods, and Hermann quietly congratulates himself on salvaging the situation, “Maybe we could go on Space Mountain next, you’ll have no trouble getting on that.”


	385. Reversed Disabilities AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: AU where their personalities are the same but Newt has the cane and Hermann has whatever neuroatypical thing you headcanon for Newt? (Anxiety/bipolar/adhd, I've seen a lot of different ideas.)

The laptop video is playing as a soft murmur in the background, gently voices and soft, falling water working the knots out of Hermann’s mind; Newt’s fingers work into his neck, pushing firmly down from the base of his neck and for a moment, Hermann closes his eyes, feeling the clutching, craving demands of his mind float loose, distant, uncertain and confused;

Then Newt pinches his shoulder, and Hermann huffs, “Slave driver,”

"Hush you," Newt nudges his hip, "My leg is killing me, come on;"

Hermann sighs and reaches down to Newt’s leg, it feels hot and tense under his hands, and he starts at the knee, the skin red and bruising from the impacts of running; Hermann scowls at the offending metal and chrome leg, propped against the wall, “Why did you wear that hideous thing, you know it does you no favours,”

"I had to impress a crime lord," Newt leans in and kisses the back of Hermann’s neck, lips brushing the soft shorn hair, "It had to look good,"

Hermann tenses, feels the coiled tension in his mind tense at the reminder of the horrendous day; he closes his eyes and lets the most whispers from the video wash over him, “Well, no wonder your leg is a mess,” he manages, and leans over to get both hands on the limb;

Besides the bruising, Newt’s leg is a tangle of knotted muscle, tense and hot and stiff; Hermann rubs the thigh first, easing the worst of the pain and chafing gently;

Newt groans, moves onto Hermann’s shoulder, Hermann digs thumbs into the hollow of his thigh, the soft skin tender under his fingertips; pushing and pulling against the tension, then working his knuckles into the flesh;

Newt sighs, and lets his hands slip from Herman’s shoulders, getting the message, Hermann lets go, and Newt slowly eases them both down into the mattress, tucking him into the crook of his arm;

Hermann exhales slowly, closing his eyes, he is so _tired_ , the day has been endless, his mind scratching at him until even _it_ is now exhausted, trembling and lost;

Newt kisses him, “How’re you feeling?”

"Too tired to be bad," Hermann yawns, snuggling,

The world is soft around him, a cocoon of security after the madness of the world beyond- the panic and fear and endless, desperate _work_ -

Which is over; Hermann can scarcely believe it.

"We won," he murmurs, as though it might make it feel more _real_ ,

"Yeah," Newt leans over, Hermann tilts his head up for their lips to meet, "We’re rockstars," Hermann snorts, "Seriously, we’re going to be on like every TV station, the universities are going to be _fighting_ to get us;”

It sounds a little too hectic, “I would be happy to have just us,” he sighs, “You and I, a small house not too close to anywhere-“

"A bungalow," Newt kisses his mouth again, "With a garage so I can go back to being a _real_ rockstar,”

"Idiot," Hermann leans in, tastes the weariness, the fear, the joy on his lips, "I love you."


	386. Deaged AU IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> white-throated-packrat asked: so in the deaged'verse, does Hermann grow up a lot quicker than Newt? How does Herc and the rest of the crew deal with that, especially since Newt would still be attached to his alien friend?

Hermann’s legs ache, all six of them, he gets up stiffly and they tremble under him, slender and bony and almost- stretched-

"You okay-" Newt sits up next to him, strokes his back;

Hermann relaxes back onto the bed, lets Newt stroke his back, “My legs hurt,” he says finally- even after so long, his own soft voice surprises him;

"Oh," Newt half crawls out of their bed, and kneels next to him, "Did you fall down-"

Hermann shakes his head, closes his eyes when Newt gently rests his warm little hands on his legs; the heat soaks into his aching bones, he purrs softly, in relief;

"How is it feeling?" Newt rubs his back legs, runs a hand down his tail and- that hurts too, not as much, but the ache is there;

"Sore," he says softly, "It aches,"

Newt pauses, “All over?” Hermann nods, “I think- okay, I don’t know, but I kinda get them too;”

Hermann blinks, turns to him, Newt smiles, and slides a finger between his eyes, Hermann closes his eyes at the gentle touch, smiles,

"I think it’s just growing pains," Newt continues, "We’re just growing up,"

Oh, well, of course Newt would- adult humans were large, but Hermann had no idea if he would grow to his previous size, or just stay- like this;

He curls up in the bed, his limbs aching in relief as he takes the pressure off them, presses his face in Newt’s soft stomach, blissfully;

"Hey," Newt smiles, and slides down next to him, putting his arms around him; "You know, when we were- before, we were together-"

Hermann nods,

"When we’re grown up, do you want to- be together, again-"

Hermann smiles, nods into Newt’s stomach.


	387. Trans Newt V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can I request something with trans Newt? Starting a romantic relationship with Hermann or coming out beforehand, or just being comfortable in/with his body with whatever he's chosen to do with it in the course of transitioning? (I'd be happy with just about anything w/ trans Newt tbh)

He hadn’t really known how to _say_ it, in the end; he should- it’s a good test for a relationship; if they flinch and make it weird then he didn’t want to date them anyway, but Hermann-  
  
Hermann’s face goes soft when they go out together, leans against him, slides a hand in his, all the sharp, brittle bits of him smoothing off and relaxing into a gentle, sweet whole;  
  
And fuck help him, but Newt doesn’t want to lose that.  
  
He doesn’t have to say anything, there isn’t any _time,_ they scratch out moments together- a short outing to a restaurant, an evening in with a movie, a meal together in the lab- but even if they get as far as the bed, they never have the energy to do more than collapse and sleep- let along have sex or even take their clothes off;  
  
And Newt says nothing, and Hermann doesn’t guess, and for months- he basks in the closeness, and struggles under the weight of the secret;  
  
Then comes their Drift.  
  
Hermann doesn’t say anything to him in their mad rush back to the Shatterdome- but that doesn’t mean much, even if he was disgusted and Newt had made- such a huge fucking mistake- it would kinda not be the priority right now;  
  
Newt can barely breathe, one lung trembling in terror and anticipation, waiting for newts from the Breach- and the other is frozen for fear of what Hermann might _say_ \- at any time;  
  
But he says nothing, when Newt dares to glance at him, that broad, thin _gorgeous_ mouth is set and his eyes are fixed on the Breach readouts;  
  
Right, priorities, got it.

And despite the fear, when the blast comes and the Throat crumbles, Newt shout and punches the air and hugs everyone- Hermann warm and brief but not- pulling away;

At least, not now, in the heat of the moment and Newt wants to hope but doesn’t quite dare because it’s been so long- happened so often and his hearts aches at the thought that he might have been all wrong and Hermann might-

He stands, very still, as the celebrations break out around them, because maybe if he holds still long enough, it might put off the worst-

Hermann’s presence is still and warm beside him, Newt dares a glance, and Hermann is slowly sidling towards him, not daring to look at him, but smiling uncontrollably;

The grin is so huge and broad it almost has  a presence of it’s own, Newt flows into it and reaches out, throwing an arm around Hermann’s shoulder and pulling him close, setting his hard-edged body against his;

He leans over to deliver a kiss- and Hermann turns his head, eyes bright and shining, smiling- and sets that smile against Newt’s own, loving and dazzling and wonderful.


	388. Matrix AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Matrix AU, the kaiju are programs created and controlled by people wanting to free humanity through its destruction. Pentecost-Morpheus finds and hires Hermann to create programs-Jeagers and Newt to study and weaken the kaiju. 
> 
> Anonymous said:Hi, it’s the Matrix AU anon, and of course I don’t mind you writing your ideas :D I’m sure they’re amazing and I’m sooo looking forward to read about them!

It had been Marceline who gave him the idea; Marceline who pushed him int he mud and and laughed with her friends and said _Why don’t you_ **_make_** _some friends, Hermy- no one **real** wants to be friends with you_-  
  
And, after all, why not- people were rubbish, Hermann was pretty sure of that- they left or died or laughed at him or just looked at him like he was such a disappointment-  
  
But machines never hurt, they were quiet and efficient and gentle; his home was full of them- the aids who had helped his mother in the last months of her illness, the servants at their home, the nurses who had cared for him and Bastian-  
  
Why couldn’t he have a robot friend?  
  
The build he chooses is small- just a little bigger than him, but he should catch up soon- soft to the touch, welcoming for hugs; His face round and open, friendly with human eyes and a warm, laughing mouth;  
  
He bases him computing system- his mind- on his father’s latest designs for nursing robots, working in more flexibility, the ability to make billions of connections between the individual bytes of data;  
  
And when it’s done, Hermann hesitates to switch him on, looking down at that beautiful, not quite human face and- Hermann has given him the ability to think and reason and make his own choices- what if he doesn’t like Hermann-  
  
But he writes the last lines of code anyway, because- how can Hermann scrap him now, when he is almost a person-  
  
Then those bright, dazzling eyes open, blink, and focus on Hermann; “Hi,”  
  
Hermann gives a nervous smile in return, and receives a dazzling grin, “H-hello,”  
  
"I-" the robot pauses, then seems to decide something, making new connections in his mind, "I’m Newt," he says firmly,  
  
"That isn’t a name," it comes out before Hermann can stop it, and hates himself at once- his father is right, he _does_ make everyone hate him-  
  
"It is," Newt sits up, hugs his knees, he’s smiling, "It _totally_ is,”  
  
"Newt is a- a newt," Hermann can’t help it, but Newt isn’t looking angry, is still smiling, "You’re a- a robot,"  
  
"Maybe I’d rather be a newt," he sticks his tongue out at Hermann, then, at Hermann’s upset look, "Okay, no- it’s fine," he hugs himself, "It’s a great body,"  
  
Hermann smiles and sits next to him, “Do you want to- to watch a film or something?”

  
The smile he gets back is dazzling;

* * *

  
  
"You have to go,"  
  
Newt turns defiant eyes on him, “I’m not leaving you;”  
  
Hermann folds back the flap of loose skin, starts stitching it back together, “He’ll kill you,”  
  
"I’m a machine, remember-" Newt gives him a sour smile, "I can’t die,"  
  
"Shut up-" Hermann snarls, hands trembling, "Do you think it’s going to make anything better if he kills you- he’s already scrapped the staff, he only hasn’t touched you because it’ll be bad press, but-"  
  
_But not for long_ , not the way public opinion is going, soon even an award-winning adorable robot friend will no longer be acceptable;  
  
"Where do you want me to go-" Newt pouts, looking even younger than his forever-nine years old body, "Just on the streets or-"  
  
Hermann digs out his tablet and hands it to Newt; he glances at it, his eyes go wide, “No-“  
  
"I booked it last night," Hermann says flatly, "They’ll let you go, as long as you go there;"  
  
"A patch of desert and a bunch of huts," Newt can’t go red with anger, but he’s getting there regardless, "You’re kicking me out for-"  
  
"I want you to stay alive," Hermann’s voice breaks, almost begging, "There’ll be other machines there,"  
  
"And I’ll be happy there- with some machines I don’t even know-"  
  
Hermann hands him a card, “I’ve transferred everything I can on this, please take it-“  
  
"Like I’m going to be able to buy anything over there-" Newt grumbles, but looks down at the card and tablet in his hands- a one way ticket to the new, proposed 01.

 

* * *

  
  
Hermann looks up at the burnished, blazing sky, the heat pounding down; he takes a swallow of water, the bottle already studded with water droplets from evaporation; the sand stretches from horizon to horizon, a world of brass and cobalt;  
  
The world shimmers from the heat, his leg throbs painfully with every step, shooting pain up ruined nerves;  
  
No one had been willing to drive him out here, no one had been willing to lend him a car, no planes flew over the quarantined city-  
  
The mirages are so intense that at first, Hermann thinks it _is_ a plane, coming towards him- and for a moment he feels cold despite the burning heat- if this is his father-  
  
But as it- they- approaches, they slowly drift down out of the sky, touching the ground in ripples of heat distortions;  
  
Hermann stops, for a moment, they look human, straight figures, bold against the horizon;  
  
Then they close, their bodies resolving themselves into smooth chrome, a great single camera eye, balanced on a great wheel which seems to fly them over the sand;  
  
Hermann swallows and straightens, tucking his cane half-behind him, hoping it wouldn’t be seen as a weapon;  
  
They slow, circle him, one lowers its great screen head; “ _What do you want?_ ”  
  
Hermann looks into its ‘face’, sees his own reflected in it, “I want to see- I have a friend in the city, I want to see him,”  
  
_"His name_?”  
  
"Newt,"  
  
The machine pauses, seems to consider something within itself, “ _There is someone by that name_ ,” Hermann tries to smile, but the machine focuses on him again, “ _Who are you_?”  
  
"I’m Hermann," he rubs his aching leg, "I- I am Hermann, Hermann Gottlieb, I built Newt- I just wanted to see him,"  
  
Another pause, _"Humans do not live in 01,"_  
  
His stomach twists, feels his mouth twist into a painful smile, “I’m not going to be living there for long,” he sighs, “I am- not well, and when you left, a lot of the best treatments went with you,”  
  
” _We cannot guarantee treatment_ ,”  
  
"I know,"  
  
The machines look at him for a few more moments, then one of them turns, “ _Get on_ ,”  
  
There is a small platform behind it, handles to hang on to, Hermann hooks his cane through one, and painfully climbs on;  
  
They roar away through the desert;  


* * *

  
  
01 was no longer a ‘patch of desert and a bunch of huts’; he sees the spiraling towers and gleaming steel miles before they reach it, speed through rising flyovers and humming hovercrafts;  
  
Hermann clings on, head almost twisting itself off to _look_ , the huge electronic billboards display endlessly scrolling binary code, Hermann manages to decode a handful of _The latest movement by the UN_ -  
  
But they pass through the heavy, built up heart of the city, and out to a vivid green world, trees and flowers and grass kept cool and watered by gently falling water; Hermann smiles, Newt had always loved living nature- he could have put that down to his medical base programming, but it sounds wrong- as though anything about Newt could be put down to anything but- Newt;  
  
Hermann turns his head as they wheel around a corner and- oh-  
  
The machine is only a little shorter than he is, less human passing in its white carbon and steel frame, but it is still soft, more rounded, those hands swift and clever as he gently works on a glorious, wild flowerbed, disturbing three complaining frogs;  
  
He looks up as the three robots pull up, freezes when Hermann steps off; he catches his breath, steadies himself on the machines, “Newt?”  
  
He takes a step, gleams in the sun, and oh- his eyes are the same, large and bright and so familiar, “ _Hermann_ -“  
  
He half expects anger, they had parted on such bad terms and the actions of the world would make it easy for any machine to hate them-  
  
But Newt smiles, bright and vivid and _so happy_ ; “ _Hermann!”_  
  
And oh, he is so soft, so warm from power and heat in Hermann’s arms, his own arms solid and tight around him.


	389. Amnesia AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Post-victory, Newt gets amnesia after some accident. No one else knows he and Hermann have gotten together, and his doctor introduces Hermann as his lab partner... leaving Hermann to play along until Newt remembers him, heartbroken.

"Hermann-"

Hermann stirs, in his mind; feathers drifts down from the sky, settling on his face and neck, tickling-

"Hermann;"

He blinks, the world comes in as a blur of darkness, a darker outline leaning over him, “Newt-“

His breath comes in a choked gasp, “Yeah, it’s me;”

Hermann sits up, “Are you alright, what time is it-“

"Are we together?"

Anything else he was going to say chokes in his throat, “Do you- remember-“

Newt shakes his head, sits on the side of his bed; “I don’t know but it just feels like-” he reaches out a hand, Hermann takes it and holds tight; “Am I right?”

"Yes," Hermann breathes, "I didn’t want to tell you in case- they said you needed to remember on your own;"

Newt slides closer, and Hermann sees his eyes glitter, “I’d have kinda wanted to know,” he says softly, “I was thinking I was going mad,”

Hermann moves aside, and Newt lies down next to him with a sigh, curling against him; “Oh, that feels good,”

Hermann puts his arms around him, closes his eyes to the gentle brush of his hair, the warm and comfort of his body so close after so long, “I missed you,” his voice is thicker than it should be, his eyes prick;

"It feels right," Newt confesses, "I just-" he looks up, smiles damply, "I feel like it’s- where I should be, like it makes sense, you know-"

Hermann nods, runs a hand through his hair, “I love you,” after so long, the words burn his throat;

Newt nods hard against his chest, smiles again, “Maybe I can start remembering now.”


	390. Team Hot Dads Age Regression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adsumcirrat asked: Okay, Team Hot Dads - age regression. But instead of Mako and/or Charlie or the Becketts, it's Stacker and Herc who get regressed. They promptly proceed to cockblock and/or spill he secrets for the whole Shatterdome.

There’s a dog;

He’s slobbery and snuffly and licks anything that sits still long enough and plays fetch and curls up with him when he falls asleep;

And Herc is pretty sure there are a lot more important things going on, but all of them seem completely pointless because nothing is going to be better than the _dog_ ,

Besides, his new friend Stacks is paying attention; so maybe Herc can get it from him;

Stacks is probably the second best part of being in this- place; he’s tall and clever and far too serious, but he rolls around with the dog and races Herc down the halls and when he laughs it’s so _bright_ it feels like the sun has come out.

He’s laughing now, coming in fits and starts as they race down the _endless_ halls; Herc desperately trying to keep up, Max’s claws clipping on the concrete as he runs, faster than Herc- but not as fast as Stacks;

They dive and roll between dozens of shouting legs, Max barks wildly and rolls, scrabbling to his feet; Stacks weaves between them and Herc grins and slides in his squeaky trainers between some tattooed dude’s legs, hurling himself to his feet and dashing after-

This place _never_ ends, it goes on for miles; Herc sees labs and storehouses full of bolts as big as he is; they jump down flights of stairs and race each other down bannisters and are the halls getting wider- Maybe they’re finding a way out-

Then they turn a corner, and stop.

For a moment, it looks like a building site- a building site the size of a city- all lights and cranes and people moving around;

Then Max barks, and Stacks point, wordlessly, and Herc can only nod;

The _robots_ ;

"They said we were in the future," Stacks says softly;

Herc nods again, wordlessly, because- well, for all his dreams of future military weapons- hovertanks and drones and stealth suits- he’d never imagined _giant robots_ ;

They walk quietly through the towering, impossible huge soldiers of the future, wordless and speechless, the glow around them int he spotlights, bright red, deep blue, gleaming chrome;

"Wow," Herc breaths, steps closer, lays his hand on the massive boot of the silver giant, he laughs uncertainly; "I wanted to be a soldier when I grew up- I guess they don’t need them now;"

"Someone’s got to drive them," and Stacks eyes are _gleaming_ , “I’m gonna drive them,”

Max is the only one unimpressed, raising his leg against the giant’s boot.


	391. Angst III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for something really angsty, Newt’s mental health really takes a dive and Hermann has to get him medical attention/sectioned?— happyhappytime

Newt is sleeping when he comes in; he looks peaceful, resting in the chair overlooking the garden, hands loose and cradled in his lap;

Hermann turns to the nurse, “How is he;”

The man smiles, it’s always the same question, every day; “He has good days and bad days, it was a bad night last night;”

Hermann nods, feels his stomach knot in self-loathing and helpless pain- he knew Newt’s bad days, the screaming nights where Newt didn’t know where he was or who Hermann was or who he was;

What he was.

His betrayal burns his throat, but- it wasn’t just the broken nights, the lost days where Newt couldn’t be left alone when he couldn’t hold down a job- forgetting to eat or drink and just rolling on the floor- lost;

It wasn’t one, it was all of them, too much and he would have given up his work to care for him if he could have; but-

He had let Newt down, his broken body, his mind given to all the wrong skills; he couldn’t be what Newt had desperately needed, and he will never forgive himself;

Hermann sits down in front of Newt, puts the takeaway meal in front of him; predictably, the smell of food wakes Newt where Hermann’s arrival and discussion with the nurse had not; his eyes blink open;

"Hey Herms," and oh it’s Newt, Newton right here with him and Hermann just wants to say that they’re going, they’re going home and Newt is coming home and they don’t need this place any more;

But they did this before, and every time, Newt ended up here.

Newt sits up, a little groggy; “Sorry man- it’s these new drugs- I kinda sleep a lot,” he opens the paper bag and pulls out the burger and chips;

His hand-eye coordination is better, the last cocktail they had him on meant he could barely walk; Hermann feels a flicker of hope; “How are you feeling-“

Newt shrugs, “It was kinda bad last night, but I don’t think they’d really kicked in then, they topped me up and- it’s okay, I guess-“

He tucks in, Hermann tries to slide his chair closer-

His chair screeches on the tiles, Newt jerks and tenses, eyes wide and lost, hunting for a target- Hermann freezes, “I’m sorry,” he breathes,

Newt blinks, shakes himself, tries to smile and fails utterly, the burger slips from his hand and tears start, “Oh shit-“

”I’m so sorry,” he voice breaks, he reaches and touches Newt’s arm;

At least he doesn’t regress at that, the drugs are holding it back there; Newt closes his eyes and leans over the arm of his chair, letting Hermann pull him close, rock him gently; ”I’m sorry,”

“Stop fucking apologising,” Newt’s eyes are red, his face damp, “I’m the one who’s screwed up,”

“You saved the world,” Hermann says softly, stroking his hair, “The world should rearrange itself around you,”

“Yeah well, it won’t;” Newt sits up, manages a smile, “It’s okay here, I guess;”

“I’m sorry,”

“I said stop it,” Newt sighs, “I guess- even if they get it right, I won’t be coming home?”

He looks up when he says it, eyes miserable and still achingly hopeful, Hermann’s heart shatters, he shakes his head, 

“Thought not,”

“Maybe we could look for- sheltered accommodation,” Hermann says softly, “Have help on hand when you need it, but I could stay with you- we could live together again;”

Newt’s face crumples, he nods; Hermann gets up and goes to him, holding him tight and close and letting him cry, deep and shuddering, in his arms;

Newt looks up at him after a moment, smiles, weak and exhausted but still genuine, “I can aim for that.”


	392. Cruella de Vil AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: could you do the cruella de vil!au? :D i laughed hard at the tag of the sex in the fake-fur rugs hahahaha

"Hrumpf," Hermann frowns, but rests his hand on the soft, fluffy surface;

"See-" Newt swings his legs up on the table, half on the throw; he’s in jean cut-offs, and Hermann feels his hands sweat at little at the contrast of smooth, creamy skin and cloud coloured fur "You wouldn’t believe it wasn’t real,"

"It doesn’t feel synthetic," Hermann admits, it’s been years since he felt snow leopard fur; an old coat of his mothers, in the days the stinking things could still be trapped,

This is just as soft, just as thick, just as tender, he fights the urge to press his face into the glorious fluff- press _Newt_ into the fur-

"It isn’t," Newt pets it, "It’s a mix of genetically engineered angora and alpaca wool-"

"My, my," Hermann smirks, "Isn’t that _cruel_ , aren’t you afraid the little rabbits and llamas will catch cold?”

"It’s _alpaca_ , not llama,” Newt rolls his eyes, “Anyway, it’s vat grown; we just keep the animals in a park for the genetic material- lots of room, they’re quite happy-“

"Oh _spare me_ ,”

"Animals are friends, not fashion," Newt insists, face flushing, the blush streaking down to the hollow of his throat, Hermann swallows, straightens and tries to sneer;

Judging by Newt’s smile, he fails, “So, do you like it?”

"Get up," Hermann snaps, "I can’t see it with your arse in the way;"

He picks up the throw- it’s _heavy_ , none of the fragile lightness of synthetics, weights him down and he cannot help it, throwing the gorgeous weight of it around his shoulders, fluffing it around his face;

Newt is grinning, but for a moment, he doesn’t care- he pulls it away regretfully, lays it down in front of the fireplace and admires the soft, cloudy contrast between the stone and the fur; “It is beautiful,” he finally admits,

"Will you go for it then-" Newt sits up, "Give us funding, and we can deliver all your stock- after the start-up costs, we can provide skins at a quarter of the price-"

"And become the front of your little animal protection group;" Hermann snorts, but- the costs had been rising; it was getting harder and harder to get proper, good quality fur; and public opinion, for all he sneered at it, was starting to bite;

"Awesome-" Newt holds up the contract, but Hermann holds up his hand;

"I want a few more- examples;" he smiles, "I want to have some- ideas for my photoshoots;"

Newt gets up, smirking, cocking a hip coquettishly; blinks when Hermann licks his lips and adds, “Naked,”

The smile struggles, then broadens, sharp-toothed as a leopard; he undoes his shirt and strips off his shorts and- oh-

"You were _planning_ for this, you little minx,” Hermann breathes, and finally- _finally_ reaches out to catch that soft, warm skin, the fine whispers of hair;

He pushes Newt down on the rug, Newt’s hands catch on his coat, pushing it back over his shoulders, losing themselves in the thick, white fur; Hermann lets him take it off, revealing the bare shoulders of his thin dress;

"I’ll make you six," Newt murmurs, eyes gleaming, "Just as soft, just as warm- any colour you’d like-"

Hermann shuts him up with his mouth, sweet and soft and tasting of almond milk; Newt shudders, and Hermann catches his wrists pins him down and Newt just _twists_ under him; the throw shifting and suddenly _he’s_ on his back, Newt’s warm, solid body on top of him, pressing him down-

The fur _envelops_ him, a cloud of softness and comfort; Hermann _groans_ and Newt gets a leg between his, thigh rubbing against his cock; His mouth closes on his, and Hermann closes his eyes to almonds again- Newt’s hands release his to cup his face, Hermann’s draw their nails against his back;

He reaches down and finds Newt’s cock, already hard and eager, trapped between them; Newt _mewls_ into his mouth and Hermann arches and the world blurs between them into flesh and sweat and pleasure and soft, soft fur.


	393. Cat AU IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If you haven't already been flooded with more prompts, anything with kitties? Either the Newt-and-Hermann-as-cats or them getting a cat or... just anything?

Ewt licks his fur, it’s thicker now, no longer patchy; it’s hard to tell, in their new, warm home, but he feels warmer, his fur thicker even then from before the illness;

Ewt looks good too, his mottled grey-black markings more distinguished, more defined; his soft paws no longer brown or grey but a clean white, the pads pink and unmarked;

Hrrrm lowers his head and starts on Ewt, cleaning his perfect paws, smoothing the fluffy fur on his legs;

The big flat thing in the corner is making noises again; Hrrrm had been alarmed at it- the sounds and the creatures inside it, but they never ventured out into the room, and soon enough he started to ignore it;

The humans are all sitting watching it, when Hrrrm looks up, the little girl smiles and waves a hand, making soft squeaking noises which never fail to intrigue him.

Newt growls as he gets up, then pads after him; the soft ground silent under their paws; the girl smiles, and rubs her fingers together, tempting;

Hermann pauses in front of her, sniffs her fingers- no treats, unfortunately- she sits back, and Ewt purrs happily, gathering himself to jump up and be petted-

Hrrrm glares, and beats him to it, leaping up with a grace and strength new to him even from before; his body healthier and stronger than it had ever been;

He lands in her lap, and gets a cry of joy, is gathered up and laid in the warm cradle of a lap; Ewt is lifted up almost at once and joins him, Hrrrm growls, irritated at having to share attention, but Ewt just curls up around him, and the girl starts gently stroking his head, scratching his neck, ticking under his chin.

The tall man- the others make the sound _Stacker_ at him- reaches over and strokes his back, from his neck to his tail; scratching over his hips;

Mako’s hands are gentle and clever, Stacker’s firm and comforting, Ewt is soft against him and Hrrrm cannot help it, his purrs vibrate through him, and join Ewts in filling the room.


	394. Sick!Fic (but not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hermann incapacitated with the flu and Newt feeding him soup and feeling his forehead and all that good stuff? (or the other way around, I guess. I mean, it doesn't have to be the flu, anything that leads to indulgent caring for the sick party. It doesn't even *have* to be an illness/accident, honestly, it could be a service/care-based kink scene, I'm REALLY not picky, I just love the comfort)

Newt comes in almost silently, Hermann only hears him because he is listening for him- the barely-there pad of thickly socked feet on the varnished boards;

"Herms?" At the cue, Hermann groans; at once, Newt is beside him, taking his wrist in one hand and and resting the other on his forehead, "Shit, you’re burning up, are you feeling okay-"

Hermann shakes his head slightly under his palm, and Newt makes a soft, concerned noise, “Okay, babe- let me get you something; then we can get you tucked in and comfy;”

Hermann nods, curls up and closes his eyes as Newt fiddles with the curtains, and when he opens his eyes, the room is a soft red from the drawn blinds;

"Okay, hang on babe, I’ll be right back-" Newt kisses him, and slips out;

He’s back almost at once, with a glass of water and a few pills; he slides into bed next to Hermann, gently lifting his head and helping him sit up, smoothing the blankets close up around his neck; “Don’t want to you get cold,” he tips Hermann’s head back and slips the pills into his mouth; holding the glass to his lips;

The pills are sweet, Hermann swallows them quickly before they can spoil the mood, and sips the water to chase them down;

"There we go," Newt strokes his neck to encourage him, "Do you want to sleep now, sweetie, or can you manage a bit of soup-"

Hermann’s stomach chooses this time to grumble, and Hermann nods, “Soup please,” he whispers,

"Hot chicken soup coming up," Newt kisses his forehead, "Do you want me to put something on your laptop while you’re waiting-"

"Please," Hermann snuggles into the bedclothes, sighs and closes his eyes as Newt sets up the laptop,

"There’s we go- Sky at Night full collection," Newt smiles, "I’ll be back in a minute,"

Hermann half dozes, letting the voices wash over him, eyes half open to the gorgeous Hubble photos; he can hear Newt pottering about in the kitchen;

He comes back in with a tray, Hermann smells hot chicken soup, sliced oranges and chamomile tea; “Hold still-” he sets the tray in Hermann’s lap, and settles next to him, tucking Hermann in close against his side, “There we go babe, do you want me to feed you-“

Hermann hesitates, it’s embarrassing, but- “I would rather not make a mess of the sheets,” he admits,

"Don’t worry," Newt murmurs, kisses his cheek, "I’ll take care of you;"

He blows on the soup to cool it before touching the spoon to Hermann’s lips, sweet and salty and rich and delicious; Hermann closes his eyes and basks in the comfort, the warmth, the sheer love;

A thinly sliced orange follow, then a sip of fragrant tea; Hermann sighs in pleasure, and Newt leans in, kissing him again;

"Not too much?" He whispers,

Hermann shakes his head, “Perfect,” he murmurs against his mouth.


	395. Reverse Omegaverse II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Protective omega newt

Hermann is back, Newt blinks and smiles, sitting up;

His Heat’s pretty close, that boring time between when he gets the paranoia and urge to nest, and the white hot _oh god fuck me fuckmefuckme now_ that’ll come later;

Hermann doesn’t comes in, he’s taking his shoes on, and Newt can smell the lovely, tempting food he’s brought back from the cafeteria- what’s he waiting for?

"Come on, get in," Newt rolls over on his stomach, propping one hand up, "I’m hungry,"

Hermann shoulders his way through the drapes, into the their cosy little nest, he puts the tray down and Newt all but _dives_ in it, his body demanding he put on weight before the week of Heat cuts his appetite to nothing;

Hermann doesn’t join him, just sitting and watching as he eats;

"Come on," Newt growls, annoyed now, "Eat, I’m gonna wear you out, you’d better keep your strength up-"

When Hermann doesn’t even rise to _that_ , Newt knows something’s wrong, he swallows his last bite and forces the food away, “Come on babe- what’s up?”

Hermann seems to come back to a life, then looks away, “You should eat,”

"Ah-ha," Newt shakes his head, trying to ignore the warning growl from his stomach, "Not another bite until you spill;"

"There’s nothing to-"

"Oh, come on," Newt shifts closer, and puts an arm around him, "Don’t try with the whole- big stoic alpha thing, you’re awful at it-"

And- wow, that was the wrong thing to say, Hermann’s shoulders slump, and he stares dully down at his hands, “Hey- no;” Newt catches his head, “I’d _hate_ it if you were like that- some fucking stereotype- you’re awesome, you’re just right-“

Hermann still doesn’t meet his eyes, but his mouth twitches a little in a weak smile, “I’m sorry but- sometimes I do feel like a- like a fai-“

"Say failure and I’m kicking you out," Newt warns, "Hello? Hermann Gottlieb-who-saved-the-world, how the hell are you a failure-"

"There are- demands," Hermann sighs, "I know it’s foolish, but I can’t help but feel-"

"Did you get a call from _him_ again-” Newt breaks in because Hermann is always like this after Lars calls;

Hermann doesn’t answer, and that’s admission enough, Newt snatches his phone from his pocket, pulls the battery out, and throws it out of their nest;

Hermann stares, “What are you-“

"Okay," Newt sits up, "Look, you don’t think I don’t get the same- do I look like the- the- _ooh big alpha man_ -” he pretends to swoon and almost ends up in the rice pudding- “Omega- you don’t think some shitting idiots haven’t gone at me for that-“

Hermann finally looks at him, and nods, leaning in and lying down beside Newt, sighing;

Newt runs his fingers through his hair; in the quiet of his own head, he knows its not the same- in the end, his parents had been all for him letting him be- whoever he wanted to be, whatever kind of Omega was right for him; Hermann hadn’t been that lucky, and that kind of thing fucked you up;

"No more phones for a week," Newt kisses his forehead, "If they need you, then can call me- and after the Heat, we can working on blocking that moron;"

Hermann turns to him, he looks tired and drawn, but the self-loathing has gone; “You are probably right,” he says softly;

And wow, he must be feeling bad to agree with Newt, but he doesn’t try and argue, kissing Hermann gently on his mouth; “Now, come and help me eat this before I burst, and we can sleep and then you can look after me when the Heat hits.”


	396. Stacker has a Stray Problem XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Strayverse

 The house is far too quiet;

Stacker finds himself tensing at every lack of sound- Hermann and Mako were hardly noisy children- at least in comparison to Newt and Chuck, but it is impossible to miss the loss of two young people in the house;

He starts as much is surprise as relief when the bell rings; Herc smiles as he opens the door- he’s even packed his things in his old kit bag, slung over his shoulder as though they were moving barracks again; “You gonna let me in?”

"If you want coffee," Stacker closes the door behind him, "I can get you some before we go;"

"That’ll be good," Herc stretches, "It’s gonna be a long drive;"

Stacker smiles and sets up the coffee-maker;

"A bit desolate, isn’t it," Herc leans against the counter,

"It’s not the same," Stacker agrees;

"It’s like the grave in my house," he says gloomily, "Chuck even took Max- I didn’t know you could take animals to camp;"

Stacker puts down the cup, and- because there is no one to see and nothing to worry about any more, closes the gap between them;

Herc is solid and strong in his arms, feels the muscles in his back shift as his arms come up to hold him, tilt his face and _kiss_ and oh-

The pull apart, Herc is grinning like an idiot and Stacker can’t help it, comes in again for a warm, prickly kiss;

"That’s more like it," Herc smiles, "I’ve missed you."

They share a quick mug of coffee, then it’s time to go;

It’s almost with relief that he closes the door, and they toss their things into the boot of Herc’s car;

"Aaand, we’re off!" Herc grins, and starts the car; "A bit more fun than science camp;"

Stacker pushes the tent poles out the way of his head, and relaxes into the seat, looking forward to a long two weeks of absolutely nothing- no work, no consulting, no school runs, to shopping- just the gorgeous Wales countryside, wading through rivers, climbing mountains and spending a long, long time with Herc far away from any curious little ears.


	397. Foreign Exchange AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cappywashere asked: Foreign Exchange student!AU - Newt's family plays host to German foreign exchange student Hermann over the course of a semester. After initially disliking each other, now Newt dreads the day Hermann has to go home.

"Newton,"

Newt starts, he hadn’t realised anyone was in the room, he turns the light on and Hermann blinks and covers his eyes,

"What’re you doing here," Newt sits next to him on the bed, "Aren’t you meant to be packing-" The words come out more bitter than he means it, he doesn’t blame Hermann, but-

How can he be happy about this?

Hermann takes a deep breath, face flushing; “I wanted to- get your advice on something,” his twists his hands in his lap, “If you don’t- mind,”

Okay, _now_ Newt is bewildered, because Hermann has always been kinda sharp and abrasive and yeah, Newt had hated him for that before but now it’s just- right; “Yeah, okay, what’s up-“

Hermann takes a deep breath, “Would your family mind hosting me for- another semester?”

Newt stares, and Hermann quickly continues, “I am sorry, I know it is an enormous imposition- and it will only be until I can find work and pay for my own place- but I have no other choice-” he chokes off, and Newt stares, speechless, at the faint wetness on his cheeks;

Hermann wipes at them, furiously, “I’m sorry- this is absurd, I will go- I am sorry-“

Newt catches his hand as he tries to stand, pulling him back down, “No! Just- hang on a minute, okay-“

Hermann folds up, slumps on the bed and catches his breath shuddering,

"Okay," Newt takes his own deep breath, "Look, if you need to stay- it’s okay; I’ll talk to Jacob about it; I mean, if you’ve got nowhere to go-"

Hermann looks down at his hands, then shakes his head; “I can’t go back,” he says softly,

Newt doesn’t say anything, remembers the endless ‘missed’ phonecalls on Hermann’s phone, the faintly raised voice when he did take one, and how quiet and dull he was afterwards;

"Okay-" Newt forces cheerfulness in his voice; then, on realising this means Hermann is going to be _staying_ _here_ , actually cheers up a lot, “You know, if you really need to stay, I can do a bit of tutoring and stuff, help you out;”

Hermann blinks at him, stunned, then gives a tremulous smile, “Thank you but- hopefully this will not be necessary, I will look for work at once- I have already transferred to MIT;”

Newt stares because- holy shit, if they weren’t taking him in he’d end up on the streets, “Don’t worry,” he croaks, feeling lost, “I’ll talk to them, you can stay;”

——————————————————————————————————————————-

Jacob agrees to let Hermann stay, as long as he gets an income he can use to help pay for his room and board;

He’s grinning when he says it, winks at Newt and Newt fails utterly at not blushing; they both know the truth.


	398. If I Stay AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Maybe an "If I Stay" AU? Hermann is in an accident and is taken to the hospital where he falls into a coma and must decide if his life is worth staying for or passing on. Meanwhile, Newt is at his bedside hoping beyond anything that the man he loves wakes up. (Uh, preferably happy ending?)

__

His father is speaking, his mouth is moving, but Hermann cannot hear the words; he does not need to, the miserable dull heaviness of _shame_ in his belly, his head drifting down in shame- snapping up when his father snarls at him- wordless- _stand straight, no son of mine-_

He closes his eyes and feels the world slip mercifully away;

_-get him in now-_

_-cardiac rhythm erratic-_

He stand in front of the class, trying to keep his mind on pythagoras- angels and numbers and the pure simplicity of the laws that keep his hands steady even as his stomach knots itself into a ball;

A ball of paper hits him on the shoulder; his voice cracks, dropping an octave and the class roars with laughter; more paper flies and Hermann, looking desperately at the teacher at the back, and sees him covering a smile;

His voice breaks, tears pierce his eyes, he runs out of the room; the laughter follows him down the hall, into the toilets when he collapses into a corner, buries his head behind his knees and tries, harder than he had even tried before, not to exist;

- _He’s failing-_

_-get the pads warmed up-_

_-CLEAR-_

The dance is in full swing- people around him dancing and laughing and talking-

And he is alone there, walking through it like the only real person in a dream- or the only dream in a crowd; he checks the time for the twentieth time, wondering how long he has to stay here before his father will not question him coming home early;

He walks over to the wall, settling with his back against it and trying to dig in a disappear-

- _Again_ -

And there’s a hand on his shoulder, Hermann turns, bracing himself for more mockery, more scorn-

And sees a complete stranger, smiling at him brightly;

"Hey, I saw you were just kinda standing there and In don’t have anyone to dance with either- so you wanna dance?"

Hermann stares at him, the man’s smile slips a little; he’s dressed in a worn out shirt and tatty old tie, and trousers so tight they could be sprayed on;

"Okay- sorry for bothering you dude-"

Hermann starts as he turns away, “Wait; I- I would like to dance;”

The man turns, his smile coming back, “Yeah- Okay,” he reaches out to pull Hermann onto the dance floor,

His hands are warm, his smile is warmer; his name is Newt, and he isn’t supposed to be here;

They get kicked out after an hour, and spend the evening walking around the grounds and talking;

_-Heartbeat is stabilising-_

_-moving him to the ICU-_

_-Hermann? Oh- **Hermann**_ -

Newts hands are soft and warm on his face, pulling him in to a soft kiss; he tastes of his rich chocolate dessert; his stomach pressing slightly against Hermann’s, a relic of their epic, _wonderful_ meal;

"That was perfect," Hermann murmurs against his mouth, "You are a marvelous cook, my love;"

Newt’s smile hesitates a little; “If you like my cooking, do you want to- maybe have it all the time- every day-“

Hermann opens his mouth to say-something, but before anything comes out, Newt gets down in front of him, pulling a small box out of his pocket;

Hermann’s mouth goes dry, unable to _believe_ \- even after these years together-

Newt opens the box, the ring gleams dark metal; “Hermann, if you marry me I’ll cook for you every day, you can shout at me all day and we’ll have sex all the time and please say yes because I rehearsed this and I forgot it all but I love you and if you don’t say yes-“

Hermann presses him mouth hot and tight and ravenous against Newts, swallowing any more babbling; “Yes,” he breathes against his mouth, “Of course yes-“

Newt grins at him, and his smile is so _bright_ Hermann just wants to close his eyes and _bask_ in it-

Then the timer goes off; a loud, regular beeping, Newt and Hermann blink at each other, glance down;

The ring in Newt’s hand is now a timer, beeping loudly and regularly;

Hermann turns, mouth opening, but he cannot make a sound;

"Weird huh," Newt smiled, as though meteoric iron rings turned into beepers every day, "I don’t even have anything in the oven-"

It grows louder, more piercing, Hermann covers his ears-

And opens his eyes;

His body is lead, unmoving around him, warningly numb in a way that promises intolerable pain the moment the drugs wear off; everything around him is white, the beeping dull and regular in his ears;

Something warm is enclosing his hand;

Hermann takes a breath that seems to get lost somewhere in his throat, then, with all the strength in his dulled body, turns his head;

Newt is slumped on the bed, Hermann’s hand tight in his; face slack and drooling on the bedclothes;

Hermann smiles, closes his eyes, and feels Newt’s ring press against his own, warm with the heat of their bodies.


	399. Big Happy Kaiju Family XXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neriedar asked: I love Dimitri and his siblings can we have some fluff? maybe Kaidonosky Dimitri bonding. Or more sixling hijinks? What would they think of the cafeteria food or what would they do with Max? bulldog and Baby pile?

"Growing Kaiju need food," Alexis rumbles, putting a plate in front of them;

The Kaiju blinks uncertainly at the hot pool of- something in front of them; it has lumps in it and- it’s red;

Food is not supposed to be red; food is _blue_ ;

But his parents would say they need to be polite, and it seems like rather too much effort to twist his mouth and manipulate his tongue for all the _words_ that would be needed to explain this;

It tastes watery and odd, sharp in a way that has nothing to do with sharp edges, the Kaiju licks the bowl again, uncertain;

Sasha tucks a spoon into their hand, “It is easier with this;”

"Would you like to see our Cherno?" Alexis puts a huge hand on their shoulder, smiles somewhere under his bread;

"Cherno," the Kaiju tries the shape of the word in their mouth, it rasps,

The smile he gets from the two is delighted, and the Kaiju cannot help but smile back;

They the two pilots are much taller than the Kaiju, making it hard to keep up with them, finally they stop, and Alexis bends down and picks him up;

His hands are huge, coarse and warm, he tucks the Kaiju into his arms, close against his body, they sigh in pleasure, snuggling in;

And sitting up, because they have just entered the Shatterdome and the _Jaegers_ -

The Kaiju stares, they had seen their huge cousins before, great in the sea, letting their parents and siblings crawl over them; their minds enormous and simple against theirs;

But these- these human giants, towering over them still and silent and solemn; the towering bulk of Cherno Alpha almost overwhelming standing over them;

"She is a wonder, little one," a hand strokes his back, Sasha smiles, "And she is ours,"

Theirs; something of such power and grace and honour is theirs, the Kaiju marvels;

Alexis squeezes him, almost too close to breathe, “Would you like to work on her with us?”

The Kaiju cannot nod hard enough.


	400. Hivemind AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Post-drift, Hermann and Newt start blending more and more until they're one person with two bodies and merged memories. (idk, hive mind shenanigans? maybe they're ok with it? i love your speculative drabbles so much, i saw you wrote something sorta like this a while back but? ??? it seemed really unhappy/in denial somehow in tone)

There is a lot of interest in them after they leave the Shatterdome; they take a lovely little cottage not far from Cambridge- apparently Hermann’s love for that place has filtered through to Newt- and settle in quietly, write papers and books, and avoid interviews, crowds, and the press;

Hermann opens his eyes, and knows it will be a good day; they have slept close together, shared dreams and even awake he can feel their disparate skins against each other, an endless feedback loop of comfort and bliss;

Newt wakes, the other half of his mind slowly surfacing from sleep turned empty without Hermann; his eyes open and the world brightens from his eyes;

Hermann turns, and the world slides off-kilter at the impossible endless mirror reflection of just _looking_ at each other, processing through two minds.

The move together, two parts of one beating whole to press their mouths together- a simple everyday ritual turns affirming _you/me/I_ reminder;

They are each other and they are one another, they are one and they are both and it feels _so good_.

They cook, two hands cutting, frying, tasting in two mouths; sometimes one of them closes their eyes and works entirely through the other pair’s; their hand sure, their bodies warm;

There’s a beep from the laptop- another reporter begging them for an interview;

"Maybe we should have gone," Newt’s voice is rough with disuse, "Before-"

"Yes," Hermann croaks,

Before they had grown together, a steady and constant as two trees growing into each other, becoming one; they could have pretended, a few months ago, they can’t now;

Hermann’s arms wrap around Newt, pulls him close, tastes his throat, they would be found out, they would be separated- no one understands the _need_ for this, think it’s unnatural or wrong-

"Shh-" Newt touches a clumsy finger to his lips, then covers his mouth with his own;

Hermann pushes the laptop away, lets Newt bear him down to the tabletop, body sparking and burning between them, every heartbeat marking how _right_ how _wonderful_ this is;

They close their eyes, gives themselves up, become one, again.


	401. Guilty Music Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newt secretly is in love with opera and classical music, and Hermann finds out

Hermann glances back at the door for the fifteenth time, the forces himself to carry on- Newt will be out for another hour at least, he should have enough time-

He picks his way gingerly though the piles of Newt’s things, his so-called ‘study’ is a bombsite and Hermann grits his teeth and fights down the urge to pick up his phone and shout at Newt for never cleaning his space;

He finds the pile of half-buried records and CDs in a corner, and smiles, sitting down and grimacing at the dried up banana skin under his shoe;

"Revolting," he growls, then freezes, in case Newt might have come back and heard-

There is nothing, Hermann exhales and carefully starts looking through Newt’s collection- hopefully he will be able to get an idea of which execrable _band_ he would like to see for his birthday;

The first layer of CDs and records confirm his suspicions, and he shudders; sweeping them aside and hoping to find _something_ in there that will not make him want to puncture his eardrums-

At first he thinks it’s a fluke- or a brief flash of good taste in a morass of dreadful; but then he turns up more and more of them, the first few CDs much have been a - disguise, because of course Newt would be idiotic enough to be _embarrassed_ by this; whole _pile_ is-

Hermann sits back on his haunches, catches his breath, then smiles.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, come on," Newt whines, as Hermann guides him through the halls, "This is _stupid_ , why can’t I see-“

Hermann leans in, close enough for Newt to hear him despite the earplugs, “Because this is your birthday surprise, this is a band you like;”

Newt pouts, “S’not gonna be worth hearing you bitch all evening;” he grumbles;

The usher gives them an odd look, Newt blindfolded and with earplugs in, Hermann firmly guiding them, Hermann offers an apologetic smile, handing them their tickets;

He leads Newt carefully down the steps, until the full stage is open to them; “Ready?”

"Been ready,"

Hermann smiles, “Keep your eyes closed until I remove your earplugs,”

Newt pulls a face, but does; Hermann slides off the blindfold, then pulls out the earplugs, “ _Now_ ,”

Newt opens his eyes, and stares, Hermann grins, unable to hold it back, taking Newt’s hand to steady him,

"You-" Newt’s mouth opens, then stares at him- "I thought we were going to see a _band_ -“

"Yes," Hermann says smugly, "Your favourite, the National Philharmonic," he hands Newt their ticket stub, "Playing Beethoven’s 9th," he smirks, "Your favourite,"

Newt gapes at him for another moment, then all but _throws_ himself at Hermann- almost toppling them down the steps and into the stalls; Hermann clsoes his eyes and hugs him back, hard as he can;

"I love you too," Newt mumbles against his neck.


	402. Nightmare Before Christmas AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Nightmare Before Christmas!AU

Newt picks up the basket cautiously- there’s been odd reports on the radio and this doesn’t _look_ like the usual Christmas present;

The neatly wrapped packages are from Hermann, but Newt is used to having at least one nice mystery present from Father Christmas- but those are usually brightly coloured and cheerful, not- dead black wood with a pattern of gamboling robin skeletons;

Newt takes a deep breath, and slides the lid off, jerking his head back in case whatever is inside goes for the eyes;

But nothing pounces, and after a moment, Newt dares to peer in;

A pair of bright green eyes peer back.

Newt swallows, tries an uncertain smile; “Heya,”

A slow blink,

"I’m Newt," he continues, "I’m gonna be looking after you;"

Another blink,

"Please don’t kill me," Newt draws in a deep breath and puts his hand inside the box;

"Newton!" Hermann all but skids into the room, eyes wide, "What are you- it’s all over the news- put it down-"

Something soft brushes against his hand, a paw pressing against his wrist; Newt hesitates for a moment, uncertain whether to snatch back or take the risk;

Hermann takes two steps in, clearly about to drag Newt away, and Newt makes up his mind, pulling whatever it is out of the basket;

His brain registers a cat, but his eyes register a-

Well it’s a bit _like_ a cat, hairless and soft to the touch, but then Newt notes that he was probably very lucky where he touched the thing, it’s back and tail are covered in porcupine quills, it’s claws are long and scratching on his arm, and when it looks at him with big green eyes, it’s teeth are protruding from its mouth;

Newt tries a smile, “Hey cutie,”

The cat-thing purrs, and butts it’s head against his arm; the quills clack together, Newt’s smile becomes a little more genuine; it _is_ cute, although he is half expecting it to suddenly bear its teeth and attack;

Hermann has frozen, shaking as though fighting between his urge to run, and his urge to grab Newt _then_ run;

But the cat-thing doesn’t turn into a spinning ball of death or try and tear his face off, instead purring happily and settling into his lap, closing its eyes;

Newt risks taking his eyes off of it, and glances at Hermann, “She looks cute,”

"She-" Hermann chokes,

"Well, I don’t see any balls, and I don’t think Father Christmas neuters his presents, so I’m guessing a girl;" He risks brushing a tentative hand over the porcupine spines- it’s okay as long as he goes in the right direction, and gets a louder purr in response; "Wanna get some tuna, to see if she’ll eat it-"

"You are not seriously thinking of _keeping_ it-“

Newt pouts, now he’s getting his mind around the idea- it will be kinda cool to have such a unique cat, and she’s kinda sweet and cuddly, “Didn’t you always want a cat-“

Hermann slides closer, and Newt takes his hand, “A _cat_ Newt, not this- _thing_ -“

Newt puts his hand on the creature’s back, letting him feel her warm skin, the smooth spines almost soft;

Hermann catches his breath, and looks down at the cat-thing, she opens her eyes and blinks at him, her whiskers swish, she purrs at him;

"Come on, she’s adorable," Newt smiles,

Hermann groans, “I’ll see if she’ll take sardines,”

When the real Father Christmas comes around with a replacement cat, Newt declines the swap, and they adopt them both.


	403. Hermann gets a Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hermann getting his first tattoo

Newt sits in front of him, smiling; Hermann straddles the bench and rests his chest against the backrest; Newt takes his hand and squeezes gently; “You’re gonna be fine,”

"Do you want a fizzy drink?" the tattoo artist is carefully sorting through her inks, "The sugar helps with the pain,"

Hermann blink glances around, looks pleadingly at Newt,

Newt nods, “Y-es,” he stutters,

A cold coke is pressed into his hand, “I’m just gonna tape the design on your back, just so we can have a template;”

Hermann nods, clutches the can so hard Newt takes it and opens it, setting it to his mouth;

Hermann swallows twice, takes a deep breath, and calms down a bit; until the clear plastic of the template is pressed against his back and taped in place;

"Seriously," Newt smiles, "You’re thinking it’ll hurt way more than it will- okay, the outline kinda hurts, but really it’s not-"

"Please be quiet." Hermann shudders as the plastic is removed, leaving the template, just looking at Newt helps, but he wishes he would shut up;

The buzz of the needle makes him tense, he screws his eyes shut and grips Newt’s hand so hard Newt makes a soft _eep_ sound;

The touch of it is sharp, shooting pain, Hermann grits his teeth, and swallows when Newt puts the can to his mouth; the cold and the sharpness takes him mind off the pain a little;

"So anyway," Newt’s voice cuts through the tension and the pain as the needle starts on the outline; "Your science sucks and your numbers are the handwriting of your ass,"

Hermann’s eyes fly open, “Why you-” he chokes “How _dare_ you!”

Newt is grinning, “Got your mind off it though,” he stretches more comfortably on the chair, “So, go on, why am I so totally wrong and can’t science my way out of a paper bag-“

Hermann bares his teeth, the anger adrenaline scorches his throat and washes out the stabbing pain of the needle, “Well, to start with your attempt to rile we up was ridiculously ineffectual- you can’t just call my science worthless and not back up why-“

Newt grins are him, needling him when he flags; as the pain turns from the sharp, searing pain of bee-stings to the dull ache of nettles on his back as the artist moves to fill in the outlines;

"And anyway," Hermann continues hotly, "What good is your research if you’re not alive to deliver it, you _utter idiot_ -” the anger chokes him, tinged with pain at the memory-

Newt’s taunting smiles softens, he takes his hand, “Hey, I made it, I’m right here annoying you, gorgeous;”

The buzzing needles cuts out, it’s been so much background noise for the last hour that Hermann starts at the loss;

"All done," the artists smiles, and Hermann turns in time to see her wink at Newt, "Here-" she holds up a mirror;

The endless numbers of the Jaeger’s code trail along his skin, filling the shape of Coyote Tango; branded like a nuclear shadow on his back;

Hermann smiles, the first real smile since he first came in, “Thank you,” he says sincerely, “It’s perfect.”


	404. Warmth AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: Newt and Hermann, huddling together for warmth. Maybe they accidentally locked themselves in the cold storage for Kaiju parts or something.

"Well shit,"

Hermann doesn’t answer, the snow is still falling outside, and the fuel gauge is almost zero;

"If you hadn’t tried to take the short cut-"

"Unless you know a fuel station _anywhere_ near here, I doubt it could have made a difference!” Hermann explodes;

Newt closes his mouth with a snap, staring gloomily at the unbroken fall of snow- the thick white blanket of snow covering the road;

"I can’t keep going," Hermann says finally, "Keep an eye out for a turn off-"

"We can’t spend the night out here-"

"If we keep driving through this we will have an accident," Hermann grits out, frowning with the concentration of keeping their light car on the frozen road, "or break down and have to push it out of the way, now please look for somewhere we can stop;"

Newt huffs, but peers out through the whirring wipers, “Here- on the left;” after a moment;

Hermann can’t see it, but he takes the risk, hauling the car over and gritting his teeth as it sways and weaves dangerously; after a moment the tires bite into solid ground, and they rattle out under the thick branches of conifers into an abandoned picnic ground;

Hermann pulls in tight against the trees, and lets out the breath he must have been holding for hours as they finally stop;

Newt pulls out his phone, “I’ll call someone to tow us,”

Hermann shrugs, “If you want to, but if the gritting lorries aren’t getting through this they the rescue vehicles won’t;”

Newt groans, but makes the call anyway; Hermann tries to ignore his complains as he slides down the rear seats and drags himself into the back;

"What do you mean you can’t- what are you doing-" Newt stares at him;

Hermann waves him off, and checks his emergency pack; a thermal blanket, a foil blanket, some space heaters, three chocolate bars, two packets of trail mix; they keep a bottle of water in the car too- it could be worse;

He waits until Newt has finished whining to the probably overworked rescue team, then motions him into the back;

Newt climbs over, “What are you doing?”

"Well, we are going to be here until morning," Hermann sighs and rolls out the blankets, "And the car won’t keep going for much longer, so we won’t have heating;"

Newt groans, and slumps on the floor,

"We are going to be fine," Hermann continues, "Take your shoes off and get in," the thermal blanket first, it’s meant for one but Hermann’s thin and Newt’s small, they should fit;

He kicks his shoes off, glad at least he wore thick socks, he slides in;

Still grumbling, Newt climbs on his good side; Hermann nods and works them into the foil blanket as well they’re going to need it when-

The light cuts out, the whirr of the fan halts;

\- the car finally runs out of petrol;

The cold seems to make itself known almost at once; they’d closed off the vents but somehow it still filters in; Newt shudders and burrows into the blankets, up against Hermann;

Hermann pulls out his thick coat and wraps it around them both, working one hand in a sleeve, and encouraging Newt to slide his in the other- thank goodness it’s so big;

"There we go," Hermann sighs, they lie down together and Newt turns against him, breathing into their little cocoon of warmth; "We should try and get some sleep;"

"And wake up frozen to death," Newt grumbles,

Hermann can’t shove him or risk tearing the foil blanket, “Be quiet,”

And maybe it’s his tone, but Newt finally seems to realise this _is_ an actual possibility, and shuts up;

Hermann puts his arms around him, presses his face into their shared hood, into Newt’s soft hair, and closes his eyes; waiting for the morning.


	405. Europa Flyby IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: electronica rockstar!newmann (europa report?) winning an award!

"And finally- two people we all know and never thought we’d see here- _Europa Flyby_!”  
  
Hermann staggers up; the formal clothes are uncomfortable and tight, and for a moment he thoroughly envies the absurd billowing dress Newt has chosen; all speckled with stars and nebula and stripes of galaxies;  
  
His suit has the same pattern, but and the gleam of it under the lights give him a little more confidence;  
  
The presenter turns her million-watt smile on him, and presses the trophy in his hands, “Congratulations Doctor Gottlieb, Doctor Geiszler- yes, the scientists who saved the world and the mysterious award-winning artists _Europa Flyby_ are one and the same;”  
  
Hermann tries a smile, uncertain, the trophy is heavy in his hands,  
  
"So after saving the world, you decided to turn your skills to reviving the music industry," a roar of laughter, Hermann feels himself start to sweat- they aren’t laughing at him, but this is so close to his nightmares- "So, was Doctor Gottlieb the brains behind the operations; with his background in astrophysics, or Doctor Geiszler- you’re no stranger to music, are you doctor?"  
  
Newt holds up his hands, smiles; he looks so- comfortable on the stage, and Hermann wonders if this had been his dream, as it had been Hermann’s nightmare, “Okay, I admit I’ve been giving Hermann a hand with a few things,” he speaks into the microphone, “But seriously, he’s _Europa Flyby_ ; I only joined after the war, _Europa Flyby_ ’s been going since 2010- and it’s all down this this guy;” Newt’s hands are strong and bracing on his shoulders; “He’s the rockstar;”  
  
And somehow, with Newt warm and solid behind him, the light no longer seem so blinding, the applause no longer so deafening, and the smiles and cheers and laughter- are for him; not at him, _for him_ -

These people love what he does;

Hermann smiles.


	406. Reverse Omegaverse III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: i though i prefered the idea of Hermann being an omega... but now that i read how you wrote him in the role of an alpha skljdkals it was so cute, Hermann is the cutest alpha, taking care of the littlest details

Newt gasps in his arms, shudders and arches his back as he comes in his own hand;

Hermann eases him down, withdraws his fingers from deep within Newt’s body- as delicious as his Heat is, his body simply cannot keep up with his demands;

Newt mumbles something incoherent, blinking through his eyelashes; he tilts his head up and Hermann obliges with a kiss, their lips damp and hungry;

"I- I think I’m in a lull;" Newt whispers, "Some water?"

Hermann picks up the bottle and slips off the lid, putting it to his lips; Newt drinks ravenously, and after he’s had enough Hermann takes a few greedy swallows;

He hands Newt a handful of energy bars; Newt hums his approval and tries to open the packet; his fingers fumbling and slipping on the foil until Hermann sighs and takes them from him, opening them himself;

"Thanks," Newt rolls his head against Hermann’s shoulder, "You’re the best;"

Hermann steals a bar and eats it, only just registering how _hungry_ he is; his whole body aches, the strain of hours of lovemaking and pleasuring taking their toll;

Newt curls up against him, his body _burns_ with Heat, sweat heavy and panting pheromones that make even Hermann’s cock twitch; if only in disappointment at what it was missing.

Hermann rubs his hand over his cock, watching as Newt inhales his energy bars before collapsing against him again;

"M’ gonna sleep;" He smiles against Hermann’s shoulder,

"Good idea," Hermann cards his fingers through his hair,

Newt nods, eyes drifting closed;

Hermann sighs, eats two more bars; the Heat might be slowing down, btu they’ll have another day or two of it before they’re out;

 He slumps back into the blankets and pillows drenched in their scent and sweat and pheromones;

It smells of him and Newt, it smells of them- it smells of home; closer to home than Hermann has ever been; he buries his face in Newt’s hair and slips off to sleep.


	407. Autism denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: whispers can u do a fic about hermann being in denial about being autistic because of lar's a+ parenting and newt being supportive and helpful even tho hermann won't acknowledge that he could use the help?

"I am fine-" Hermann’s face is bright red, Newt can see tears threatening in his eyes and feels ill because- why didn’t he see this-

"Of course," Newt says instead, keeping his voice low so as not to make it worse- the meeting was so loud and wretched Newt had to duck out to the toilet just to decompress-

And Hermann, Hermann who was fine, Hermann who had no problems, Hermann who was so, so normal- just hung on until he was almost in tears from the overload;

"But it’s been a really long day, right?" Newt continues, gently easing him towards their room; "I mean, no wonder you’re tired- I just slacked off all day-"

"You are intolerable," Hermann agrees, his voice trembling;

"That’s right," Newt agrees, opening the door and helping him in; "So it’s fine to take it easy,"

Hermann hesitates, then nods, Newt smiles; “Just go and lie down- I’m okay, I can take care of you;”

"Don’t need help," Hermann mumbles,

But he lies down anyway, and Newt digs out his blanket, easing it over Hermann’s shoulders;

Hermann frowns, face crumpling up; “It’s heavy,” it’s not quite a complaint;

"Yeah, it’s my best blanket;" Newt fills a glass of cold water;

"I can have normal blankets," Hermann glares, "I don’t need your-"

"I know," Newt makes a show of rolling his eyes, trying not to feel the stab of pain at Herman’s words- Hermann is upset, he’s a mess, he doesn’t know what he’s saying; "But it’s soft and warm and I’m gonna cuddle with you in a minute, so keep it on."

Hermann grumbles, but pulls it over his head anyway; Newt smiles a little, and turns the lights down, to a deep red glow; Hermann’s head slowly emerges again;

Newt hands him the glass and he drinks slowly; when he lets go, Newt put its on the bedside table and kicks off his shoes, sliding under the heavy, comforting blanket;

He ignores Hermann’s mumbled complains and starts on his clothes; easing off his jacket and shoes, then starting on his shirt;

"I’m fine-" Hermann grumbles, but he’s already falling asleep;

Newt kisses him; his eyes flicker, “Today was awful;” he says softly,

"I know," Newt whispers, "If you just took breaks-" but it’s a waste of time,

Hermann is already asleep; Newt sighs, and settles in close, putting his arms around Hermann comforted by the weight of him and the gentle pressure of the blanket around them both; keeping them close, holding them together.


	408. Team Hot Dads Omegaverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: omega verse with stacker and herc? :3

Chuck’s smile is a knife, no humor in it, “I guess it’s been too long- you need to go panting after someone-“

Heat bursts into his chest, “That’s not-” he snarls;

But it’s too late, Chuck just sneers and slams the door; Herc closes his eyes, the flash of anger is gone, replaced by the dull, familiar misery of having _failed;_

He wonders if the old garbage about an Omega’s place might not have some truth in it- oh, he’s the warrior they could never admit existed, but he has to wonder if it might explain why he is such a failure as a parent-

There’s a knock on the door, but he doesn’t feel Chuck’s post-drift presence; he sighs, “Come in Marshall,”

Pentecost pushes the door open, he sees Herc sitting alone and hesitates; “Do you want to give your report now?”

The thought just drags another weight in his belly, “Why not, let’s get it over with;” he gets up heavily;

Stacker’s office is quiet and soothing, and somehow there’s just a sense of _him_ about it, smell and touch and sense, that Herc feels the tension and cold misery slowly melt away;

They talk, it’s the same old trouble, the funding, the repairs, the endlessly growing danger of the Kaiju- it’s almost automatic, and Herc sees Stacker slowly start to relax as they talk, his posture, easing, his hands resting in his lap, a small smile pulling at his mouth;

"Is there liable to be any more- trouble between you and Ranger Hansen?" Stacker adds;

Herc winces, “I know Chuck, it won’t affect the Drift,” _please_ drop it, please-

Stacker doesn’t say anything at first, as though struggling with something, “If there is anything- life is difficult enough at the moment, do not need more tension-“

"No-" Herc gets up, "Thank you, Marshall; but I believe we can settle this- it is nothing new, Chuck simply want to prove himself-" he takes a painful breath, "His own person, his own Omega-" he stumbles through a nod and a salute, and hurries out;

 

* * *

 

Pentecost stares after him, draws in a breath, can still smell the scent of him in the still air of the room;

He allows himself no more than a moment of this, then turns back to his paperwork;

There can be nothing while the war rages, no matter how much he wants it; he would have to wait for the day- that impossible, almost unimaginable day- for it to end, when he no longer has to be the one fixed point for so many, can once again be human, alpha, alive-

-and in love.


	409. Maskarade AU I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: dont know if you have done this yet but... what about a reverse!king of the night AU? where Hermann is the phantom of the opera???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A bit more inspired by my favourite Phantom!Spoof, [Maskerade](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maskerade))

Newt takes a deep breath, and steps out onto the dance floor; the gorgeous ranks of men and women in delicate gowns and neat suits bow to him: the guest of honor, the opera prodigy;

Newt doesn’t even look at them, his eyes tracking over the blur of faces until-

Yes, there, standing at the back, stiff and awkward and trying to disappear;

Newt grins, feels it pull wickedly at the corners of his mouth- after so long dancing to _his_ tune, it’s a delight to turn the tables;

He walks straight up to the opera owner’s quiet son, and grabs him by the hand;

His eyes go impossibly wide, his mouth opens and Newt sees his father shift and glower behind him;

He doesn’t care, he just tightens his grip and hauls the man onto the dancefloor;

He can hear the whispers, the man’s eyes dart desperately around, trying to escape- but running away from the guest of honor must seem like a worst idea that staying, so he tries to organise himself to dance;

Newt gently takes his cane, hooks it over his arm and takes his weight, letting him move more easily; the music starts in earnest and the other couples join them on the dance floor;

Newt can’t help it, he simply cannot stop grinning, he is warm in his arms, warm and alive and nervous; “Hi,” he leans in to whisper under the music, “What’s your name?”

He gets a confused frown in return, “Hermann- Hermann Gottlieb;”

Newt nods; Hermann, yeah, that works, his voice is stiff and uncertain, but Newt recognises the cadences of his secret Ghost;

"Why-" he glances at the crowd, at his glowering father, "Why did you-"

Newt nods, leans in, whispers almost directly in his ear, “You’re a wonderful singer;”

Hermann does dead in his arms, stiff and heavy and almost throwing him off their steps, Newt steadies him, “I wanted to see you,” he continues, “I wanted to know your name,”

"I-" Hermann chokes, his eyes dart, "I didn’t-"

"Oh, come on," Newt rolls his eyes, "I know it’s you, don’t bother;"

Hermann blinks, then straightens, and- god, Newt can see it, can see how to little, quiet boy suddenly becomes the brilliant and demanding tutor he had come to know so well;

"How did you know?" He hisses,

"Couple of things," Newt turns, takes his weight as they go, sways down the ballroom, "Your voice- you hold yourself the same way too- and you caught your shirt on a nail when you left this evening;" Newt slips the scrap out of his pocket, grins; "I heard it, ghosts don’t tear their clothes, so I managed to get that crazy mirror door open, and-"

"Keep your voice down," Hermann glances around, worried, his hand going to his shirtsleeves, where the neat pinstriped fabric was torn;

"No one is wearing pinstriped shirts, except you," Newt takes his hand, squeezes it, leads him in the dance; "I guessed,"

Hermann’s shoulders slump, “Please, don’t tell anyone-“

"Why not-" Newt leans in, "You’re _brilliant_ \- you should be singing, not me-“

Hermann glares, and Newt amends, “Okay, as well as me- can you imagine us in- Tristan and Isolde or something- we’d be amazing-“

Hermann glances away, his cheeks flushed, “I can’t- my father-“

"Oh, hang him," Newt rolls his eyes, "I can name my own wages, and if it doesn’t work, come with me- like I’m any good without you-"

"You are," Hermann is bright red now, "You are wonderful- as long as you apply yourself-"

"So yeah, I need you to keep riding me," Newt smiles, holds him close, feels that warm, slender body against his; "We’ll be _magic_ , just imagine-“

Hermann seems to, he looks away, but Newt sees a smile threatening to break out, and when he looks up, his eyes are bright and happy.


	410. Physical Therapy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: An AU where Newt is a physical therapist at the place where Hermann goes in for PT? Newt eventually has to transfer Hermann to someone else's care because he can't date his clients, or Newt's not Hermann's therapist but they run into each other and argue about science while Hermann is waiting around/doing exercises, or whatever. Something where Newt's specialty is human physiology (and, shamelessly, therapeutic massage in particular?).

"How’s your class been?" Newt pushes the door open, and helps Hermann get his chair inside;

"Decent," Hermann sighs and gets up stiffly from the chair, his leg is warm, and with the help of his stick and in the confidence of his own home, he thinks he can do without his chair; "The new therapist isn’t as good as you are,"

"Aww, you miss me," Newt grins, and steps forwards, "Want me to give you a little one-on-one treatment?"

Hermann hesitates, then nods, “Please,”

He takes Newt’s hand and leads him to his bedroom; “How do you want me-“

"Naked and sweating," Newt grins and eases him onto the bed;

Hermann grins, as Newt makes quick work of his trousers; easing them down and taking his shoes and socks with them;

His hands are wonderfully familiar, small, warm and strong; his fingers work quickly into his ruined thigh muscles; relaxing and strengthening and easing the terrible aches that had been set into his leg since the accident;

Newt hums happily, rubs his cheek against the softness of Hermann’s cock, still cradled in his underclothes; “Best place to be,”

Hermann groans happily, closes his eyes to better enjoy the sensations;

"I could get used to this," he murmurs;

He gets a lovely, hot kiss on the tender inside of his thigh, “Anytime,” another one, in the hollow of his stomach, just below his navel; “Now, let’s get you unable to walk;”

Hermann laughs, and god- how long had it been since he’d laughed, since he’d met Newt- “You are defeating the point,”

"Tell me to stop;" he glances down and sees Newt’s eyes glinting at him, those warm, clever hands coming to ease down his underwear,

Hermann does nothing of the sort;

 

* * *

 

When it’s over, their bodies warm and tender and trembling with pleasure; Hermann curls up against Newt, enjoying the touch and smell and taste of his body,

Newt strokes his hair, kisses the nape of his neck, “Just wait, three days, and you won’t be able to get rid of me- I cancelled my flat yesterday;”

Hermann grins happily, and drifts off into blissful, pain-free sleep.


	411. Reverse Omegaverse IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guiltyphandiot asked: oh dear god may we have more omega!newt?

After three days trapped in their room, it’s a bit of a relief to get back to the lab; as lovely as Hermann’s little nest is, Newt think he’d rather keep it as a relaxing place after work than a permanent residence;

He stretches, relaxes into the chill and sharp smells of chemicals and chalk of their lab, and starts pulling up files on his laptop- where had he left off-

Hermann is on his side of the lab, turning a piece of chalk over and over in his hands, “Newton?”

"Hmmm-" he glances up, smiles;

He hesitates, then turns hard away, “Never mind,” he says too quickly, “I won’t bother you-“

Newt pauses, then closes the file, “No seriously, what’s up- you okay?”

Hermann glances to and fro, tries to do- something with his blackboard, there’s a hideous screech and the chalk snaps; Newt pulls a face, “Seriously- tell me-“

He takes a deep breath, “Newton- I do not want to make you feel- pressured or unhappy-“

Newt rolls his eyes, “Just tell me;”

"When- if this is over," Hermann says quickly, "Would you consider- stayingwithme-" the last is almost gabbled;

Newt stares at him, blinks,

"I don’t mean to force you into anything," Herman continues, slowly goes red, "If you do not want to have children- I will be happy with that- but if you want to I would-" his voice breaks, he turns away, bright red and shaking;

Newt gets up and walks over, catches him in his arms and steadying him; “Hey- hey, it’s okay;” he squeezes gently, “Of course I’m going to stay with you- you’re _awesome_ , we are like- the ultimate team- I mean, we _should_ probably breed, it’d be like, the best combination ever;”

Hermann glances up, manages a smile, “I would love that,” he says softly,

Newt grins, and kisses him.


	412. Severe Disability III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Is there any way in the severe disability!au for hermann to get away of his dads claws? )

Hermann can barely touch the breakfast Newt has made, it’s delicious, as always, but the thought it might be the last time he tastes it makes him want to draw it out as much as possible;

Newt glances at him from where he’s doing the washing up, “What’s wrong dude- not good?”

Hermann shakes his head, doesn’t meet his eyes; Newt wipes his hands, and walks over, putting his warm, still damp hands on his shoulders, “Hey, I’m not going anywhere,”

Hermann nods, as though he believes him- and he does, but the thought that he might be _wrong_ -

Newt tilts his head up gently, “Hey,” he says gently, “I’m gonna stay, I wouldn’t be giving up this gig if I wasn’t- I mean, it’s the best job I’ve ever had; if you weren’t so hot-“

Hermann can’t help it, he smiles, closes his eyes as Newt sweeps down and kisses him, light and sweet; Newt smiles, touches their faces together, Hermann feels his nose on him, the flicker of his eyelashes, “Hey,” Newt breathes, “Don’t worry about your new carer, I know him, he’s awesome, you’ll love him;”

"I love you," Hermann whispers, the words catch in his throat, breathless, unable to dare to believe-

"Oh babe," Newt grins, slides an arm around him to hold him close, "I gotta love you too- handing this sweet job to-"

There’s a heavy knock at the door, making it vibrate in its frame; Hermann starts back, blinks,

"And that’s him;" Newt grins, and pads over to the door; "Hey dude, come in;"

The man who comes in makes everything around him look small- Hermann is aware on some level than the man isn’t _actually_ filling the doorway, his head doesn’t scrape the ceiling, but there’s something about him that looks huge- even beyond his impressive frame;

He smiles broadly as he comes in, teeth flashing in his dark beard- an odd colour given that his hair is blond; “Okay,” Newt leads him in, “Alexis, this is Hermann, Hermann, this is Alexis Kaidanovsky- we’re in the same agency;”

Hermann nods faintly, uncertain whether to be alarmed; but Kaidenovsky just nods “Newt tell me you need new carer, _da?_ " He rumbles, "My wife is personal trainer, can give discount,"

Hermann blinks, “I doubt my father-“

"Discount," Alexis glances at Newt who nods, very slightly, "Newt say your father not give a shit,"

Hermann blinks, then decides just to go with it- it’s not the strangest thing that’s happened to him recently, and it’s all been good so far, “My father only gives a shit if I walk again,”

Alexis glances him over, his great face settling in a look of surprising softness, “You know, you never walk again;” he says solemnly;

Hermann sighs- and yes, he _knows_ but there’s a part of him that hadn’t wanted to believe; “I know,” he says miserably; Newt settles next to him, takes his hand, “But my father-“

"Your father pay thousands of pounds for torturer; can pay hundreds of pounds for liar," he shrugs, "Sasha is great liar;"

Hermann covers his mouth, unable to hide his smile; and suddenly, caught with Newt on one side and Alexis on the other- he feels _safe_ , cradled between two people who _care_ about him, who are plotting how to make him happy;

"Thank you," he manages, feeling his traitorous voice catch in his throat, needles prick the back of his eyes, Newt squeezes his hand;

Alexis glances at him, “You stay;”

"Try and get me to leave," Newt grins, he puts his free hand on Hermann’s shoulder, "Don’t get any ideas, Alexis, he’s mine;"

Hermann blinks at him, surely he’s _married_ -

But they’re both grinning, and Hermann can’t help but join in, sharp hope lighting in his chest.


	413. We Are Starstuff Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to We Are Starstuff (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1878099)
> 
> Anonymous asked: now that you were talking about the We are Starstuff!Au... is there a possibility for Newt to finally meet "SoundsOfSpace"?

Greenwich is like- well, it’s pretty much every stereotype Newt’s heard _of_ London- old and quaint and very green, with markets and weird little alleys and a church which is probably pre-America;

Newt _finally_ finds his way out of the maze and into the park, struggling up the massive hill to the dome at the top and - shit, he’s gonna be late, and what is SoundsOfSpace decides it’s already just to weird to be meeting an internet groupie- let alone one who can’t even bother being on time, and just _leaves_ -

But as he makes his way up, getting hot even in the fall chill, the sun hot on his back- there’s someone at the top.

And, okay, it doesn’t _mean_ anything, necessarily; this is _England_ , there are probably loads of dorky nerds who wear tweed and sweater vests and adorable grumpy librarian glasses on a string;

But there’s the cane, and the guy looks up and sees Newt and Newt can read the same kind of _'is that him it looks like him only I don't know what he looks like and oh no what if I'm wrong_ -’ that’s going on in _his_ brain right now;

But he doesn’t move, he shifts his weight and fidgets with the cane and oh fuck they’re going to be here _all day_ at this rate;

"Hey," Newt tries a smile, steps forwards, "I’m Newt- GojiraKaiju, I mean, are you-"

"SoundsOfSpace," he gets an uncertain smile, then he straightens and tries to go for this haughty look which is just _even more_ cute, “My name is Hermann, pleased to meet you;”

"Oh my god," Newt grins, but takes his hand anyway, "You are like, so English it hurts, do you bleed tea or something-"

Hermann is trying to look offended, but the smile keeps threatening to crack through, “And you may as well be wearing a sign saying ‘ugly American’,” he lifts his nose and it’s just a bit too much and that smile’s still there for Newt to find it insulting, “Overbearing, underdressed and never on time- well, except for now;”

Newt frowns because- okay, pretty much guilty as charged, but he’s like ten minutes late-

Hermann nods at the ground, Newt looks down and-

"Oh holy shit, you made a joke, you actually made a joke- is that like, you’re one joke a year quota? It’s an actual _pun_ -“

He gets off the International Date Line, there’s a bunch of tourists wanting to take pictures on it anyway;

Newt leads him over down a side path, this far up, Newt can see over the docklands and the river, the dome and the banking district- all glowing gold in the late autumn light; it’s a gorgeous view;

"So," Newt digs his hands in his pockets, "D’you want to show me round- tell me where you get all of your ideas-"

Hermann gives a theatrical sigh, “If I must,”

But Newt sees him glancing at him from the corner of his eye, and his smile, as it finally breaks through, is dazzling.


	414. Exiled Fae AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: fae prince newt accidentally breaking the 'curse' keeping him out of the lands he came from, and hermann having to venture there to get him back?

It takes Hermann weeks to find what he is looking for in the piles of books in the oldest libraries, led there by hushed discussions online or on conspiracy forums;

He ignores his friends; their pitying looks, their whispers, the none-to-subtle hints that he needs to let go, he can’t let this rule his life forever, he needs to accept-

Needs to accept that Newt is gone;

Hermann catches his breath, more than a month and the pain is still sharp, not only from the loss, but from the silence, the completeness of Newt’s disappearance; as though he had slipped through a hole in space and time;

A hole Hermann is now looking for.

Iceland is a relief, in a way, here no one laughs when he tells them he is looking for the fairy lands, they nod solemnly and offer to guide him for a small fee;

"You lost someone?" The woman’s voice jolts him out of his thoughts as they bounce along int he land rover; he blinks, then nods;

She nods sympathetically, “Some of them are good, some are bad; was she very beautiful?”

"He." Hermann says softly, feeling a renewed stab of pain, "And yes, he was-is-" he corrects himself violently, shaking his head as if to throw the thoughts away;

She pats his shoulder, “You will find him again, the stories always tell of brave young people, out to free their lovers from the faeries,”

Hermann smiles, the woman stops the car on the side of a craggy, heavy hillside; “You go over the edge, there is a pool, go around it and you can find your way through;”

Hermann nods, digs in his pocket to pulls out a handful of banknotes,

The woman waves him off, “Pay me when you come back,”

Her faith buoys him, he smiles more genuinely than he has since Newt disappeared, and opens the car door;

Even this far into spring, the air is sharp, carries the smell of heather and sulfur; he leans heavily on his cane as he climbs over the scrub covered black rock of the ridge, and looks down into the pool;

It lies at the bottom of a deep pit, boils white-blue and smokes like a power-station chimney; the smell of rotten eggs is overwhelming;

Hermann eases himself over the edge, testing the ground with his cane, one hand outstretched to the rough ground for purchase;

It gets warmer as he descends, the world growing misty as the damp steam engulfs him, cold, with the occasional gust of heat from some hidden vent;

His feet hit level ground, the world is a swirling blur of white, Hermann cannot see the pool, the ground, nothing but endless white; he tests his way like a blind man with his cane, terrified of falling in;

This is madness- he could never find Newt in this- he has no idea where _he_ is-

But he is still walking, has been walking for several minutes now, impossibly long for such a small hollow- he would have found a wall, or the pool.

The mist grows colder, greyer, it thins and Hermann can make out the outlines of a faint, distant landscape around him, like a moor under early morning mist;

 _Impossible,_ he breaths, his words blur the mist; trees stretch long branches over his head, shimmer like the reflections of trees in disturbed water;

He looks up, there is no sun here, no moon, the sky is a dull, unbroken grey, the light radiating from everywhere at once;

Hermann stops, catches his breath in the damp air- he doesn’t know where to begin to look, but-

"Newton!" Hermann cups his hands over his mouth and shouts, his voice falls dead in the dull air, "Newton Geiszler!"

Something cold wraps around his upper arms, Hermann starts, but forces himself to stay still, he cannot see anyone holding him, but that doesn’t prove anything, “Take me to Newton Geiszler,” he says firmly,

The cold pressure pulls him along, feet brushing over dull grey grass, the mist blurring and fading the world like wet watercolours around them.

The mouth of the barrow opens suddenly in front of them, a circle of darkness in all the grey; Hermann steels himself and lets the unseen presences pull him in;

And inside, sitting on a throne of black volcanic rock, is Newton.


	415. Reverse Omegaverse V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: could we maybe see a little more omega!Newt in the omegaverse au?

Newt opens his eyes and the all-surrounding _rightness_ of everything in the world surrounds him; it all feels _good;_

He can feel the tension in his mind, the fraying edge of a threatened downswing that reminds him he’s going to need to take his meds soon, but it’s- muted somehow, further away; he can close his eyes and turn into the warmth of Hermann’s body and just- put it off, for a bit;

Hermann hums, one loose, sleepy hand reaches out to fumble in his hair; pressing a clumsy kiss against his mouth;

"Hey babe," Newt murmurs against his lips;

Hermann nods, slitted eyes drifting closed and Newt can feel his breathing level out in sleep again.

It’s insidious, this feeling, this _rightness_ ; the demands of a millennia of biology that _this_ is what he is made for, this is where he belongs; after a lifetime of fighting it, it feels traitorous to give in even this much;

The birth control, the constant struggle to prove himself in MIT, a university of every traditionally alpha subject; the endless, pointed remarks as to where his alpha was, why bother when he would be mated and pregnant and pampered in a few years anyway-

But not from Hermann. No matter how heated and furious their arguments were, Newt’s gender was firmly off-limits; Hermann tore apart his theories, his ideas, his dress-sense and his taste in music, but in the end it felt _good_ \- because Hermann was fighting with him as an equal, as though Newt was worth just as much as he was;

He leans in and kisses him gently, feels Hermann smile vaguely in sleep; sweet and open; the tension and tautness in his face washed away to soft youth;

Newt closes his eyes, glad that no matter what happens, if anyone says anything, looks smug that Newt had finally ‘given in’ Hermann would at least be on his side.


	416. Victorian Arranged Marriage III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Victorian arranged marriage AU. Wedding and wedding night?

Hermann had always known he would be married off; Dietrich was his father’s heir so naturally would stay, and Karla was making steady progress through the army, and would be able to make her own choices- and of course Bastian was too young yet;

But Hermann had no gift for the army, and had no interest in going into the church; and so he had grabbed the handful of years he had been allowed at university, and dreaded the day he knew would one day come;

But it had come, and now- as the servants draw back the curtains and Hermann sits up- he cannot wait;

Father is out, finalising the paper work, and Hermann has a lovely breakfast with Bastian and Mother; Bastian excited and already threatening to get butter over his new clothes, and Mother quiet and close; looking closely at him;

Hermann swallows his tea, “I will be fine,” he says softly,

She nods, but doesn’t remove her hand from his arm,

"I know him," Hermann cannot help the smile that breaks out, the relief and genuine joy- how often he had wished to be able to make his own marriage choice, in those few years together in Cambridge- "I think we will be very happy;"

She nods, and her hand seems a little lighter, easier.

 

* * *

 

His robe is laid out on his bed, a confection in silk and softly fanning gauze; his clothes are already being packed away, ready to be shipped out on their honeymoon, and later- to the house Newton’s parents have bought them in Richmond;

He runs a hand over the covers of his books- books he will have to leave behind as he will, in his father’s words, have no use for them now;

But he’s written a list, and once he is home, no one will be able to stop him replacing them- and buying all those other books he had never been allowed to;

He had imagined marriage would have simple been trading one cage for another, never that it would be his chance to be free.

 

* * *

 

The dress is sleek rather than bulky; flows around his body and accentuates his figure, hugs close around his upper body and whispers around his ankles, his soft shoes;

He is not allowed his cane; instead his father takes him firmly by the arm- as though somehow expecting Hermann to run at the last moment- and leads him out to the churchyard;

He had been bracing himself for the walk, he had not been expecting the _crowd_ ;

The union of one of the richest families in England and Hermann’s own, with their ties to royal blood, has drawn out a huge crowd, and even more reporters for the illustrated papers. Hermann swallows, forces himself straight, and tries to keep his walk even, wincing as his weakened leg aches under the strain;

The inside of the church is quieter, the pews full of their relatives, from England and Saxony both, and a handful from Newton’s family; smaller and more relaxed, smiling as he climbs to the altar;

Newt is waiting for him, in a neat blue suit that Hermann loves; a perfect red rose in his buttonhole and a massive smile across his face; beside him, he is standing with- not his father, but a solid woman in glittering black and pure white; who is all but _smirking_ at the proceedings; beside him, Hermann feels his father faintly shudder;

Newt takes his arm, shifts closer to take more of his weight, Hermann exhales softly in relief, glad to give his leg a rest; Newt winks, and presses something into his hand;

It’s a cane; not his cane, but one of pale white wood with an ivory handle; Hermann rests his weight on it and smiles gratefully;

Lars looks like he's is about to protest, but the woman firmly takes his arm and leads him back to the pews, Hermann sees him turn red, trying to surreptitiously pull away, but the woman keeps her grip on him, preventing him from getting loose without causing a scene;

Newt smiles at him, “My mother, she’s usually abroad- she’s an opera singer, so I didn’t know if she could come in time;”

Hermann blinks, no wonder his father is turning purple, he hides a smile and stands with Newt as the priest come to the altar to begin the ceremony.


	417. Blind Date AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Blind date Newt/Herms AU?

Hermann walks in, and the first person he sees is Newt; he sighs theatrically and walks over;

Newt is looking at the menu when he draws up, he looks up and blinks, “Oh hey, what are you doing here?”

Hermann huffs , “Not expecting to see you here, clearly, have you suddenly grown a sense of _taste_ -“

Newt rolls his eyes, “It wasn’t my idea, like I’d hang out here;”

Hermann frowns, glances around to make sure no one has heard; but thankfully the quiet little cafe is almost empty; “I’ll have you know this is a very exclusive place, you need a reservation-“

"Yeah, exactly! A reservation for a cafe, how stupid is that-"

Hermann tenses, then reminds himself that if Newton gets thrown out it will only make his task easier; it’s a bit of a wrench, although he’d never admit it, at least there’s _someone_ he knows here, so he isn’t fidgeting and kicking his heels waiting for his date to arrive;

"Well, you can leave at any time," Hermann hisses, "The door is right-"

"Why are _you_ here-” Newt snaps, “Did you follow me or something- don’t you have anything else to do-“

"For your information, I am- meeting someone here, and that is _my table_ -“

"Oh yeah; because _I’m_ meeting someone here, and this is _my_ table;”

"That is utterly preposterous, I made the reservation myself-"

"Here- one invitation, sent to me; my name, today, this table-"

"Clearly a blatant forgery-"

Outside, Tendo shakes his head hopelessly,  he’d hopes to push things more subtly, but clearly nothing short of locking them in a closet together is going to work.


	418. Seduction While Ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newt with a terrible cold trying very unsuccessfully to seduce Hermann. Hermann just wants to make Newt well again.

"Let’s get you to bed;" Hermann’s voice is very soft, his hands firm but gentle as he leads Newt to his door;

Newt tries to grin through his stuffed sinuses; “Why don’t you come in;” he tries to give a gallant wave, and nearly falls over, Hermann steadies in, “Have a bit of coffee-” he tries to leer, but Hermann just looks concerned;

"Are you about to sneeze?" he fumbles in his pocket for a handkerchief; holding it to Newt’s nose,

"You don’ need to drug me-" he tries to laugh, and just starts coughing;

"Shh, shh;" Hermann soothes him, opens the door and eases him inside, switching on the light; "Come on, sit down;"

Newt doesn’t so much sit as his legs give way; Hermann pushes him back on the bed, “You trying to come onto me-” Newt tries;

"Shh," Hermann doesn’t look interested, he doesn’t even look annoyed, just worried; "Here," he pulls off Newt’s boots quickly, then moves to his belt,

"Ooh, doctor Gottlieb," Newt grins, and god, Hermann’s hands feel good on him, fast and clever and so light, "You’re moving too fast;"

Something flickers in Hermann’s eyes, “Be quiet,” he says instead, taking off Newt’s jeans, “There, now get in quickly and warm up;”

"Wanna you to warm me up," Newt grumbles, but- fuck it’s soft and still chilly but starting to warm and when did he get so _tired_?

His eyes drift closed, then snap open when the cold blankets are stripped back and the icy air hits his skin, “Hey;”

"Hush," Hermann climbs in next to him, stripped down to his undershirt and pants, "Close your eyes,"

"Oh fuck," Newt grin, "Want you- wanted you for, like-"

"Be quiet," Hermann touches a finger to his lips, "You’re feverish, you don’t know what you’re saying,"

"Still want you," Newt says peevishly,

"Tell me that when you’re well- and in any state to consummate it;"

Newt groans, but the warmth of Hermann’s body is _delicious_ , and the bed is soft and his eyes just want to close-

Hermann waits until Newt is asleep, then gives in and slides his arms around him, the fullness and comfort of him, close and sleepy and heavy- Hermann holds him close, and doesn’t dare hope.


	419. Vampire!Newt, Werewolf!Hermann I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: newt as the vamp´and herms as the wolf? <3

The horizon is still pink around the edges, the dome of the sky just darkening to deep blue when Newt comes; Hermann turns and glowers at him; “I’m not helping you if you burnt yourself;” he growls, voice already sinking through the octaves;

Newt ignores him, sits down next to him in the moss and long grass on the outskirts of the forest; looking up at the first stars just twinkling through;

Hermann sighs, “How are you feeling?”

Newt glances, he looks tired, but his face doesn’t have the taut manic lines of earlier, “Better;”

Hermann nods, looks down as Newt takes his hand in his,

"I couldn’t stay in there," Newt says finally, "It’s just- too much; there isn’t enough _air_ ;”

"You don’t need air," Hermann points out, but his heart isn’t in it; Newt feels so _fragile_ sitting next to him, after a bad few days and with his latest attempts at medication failing; he just wants to stay close to Newt, keep him stable and safe.

Newt sighs, then hums in relief as Hermann pulls him in to rest against his neck;

He can feel the moon starting to rise above the earth, the two heavenly bodies turning to face each other and every moment tightens the tension all over his body;

Newt can feel it, his muscles twitching under his skin, his bone beginning to strain at the transformation; Hermann groans and slumps forwards as the first sliver of silver slips over the skyline;

Newt hums again, stroking his back as muscles and tendons and bones shift and blur and grow and _move_ under his skin, winds in the rapidly spreading nape of fur;

Hermann groans, feels his jaw and lower face start to _push_ , the muzzle pushing and growing new teeth, the twitch of his ears as they climb up his head;

It doesn’t exactly _hurt_ \- or maybe he’s simply become used to it, but it is soon over; and he is lying on the grass in the moonlight, Newt rubbing his head and ticking his belly, face pressed into the soft fur and thin, breathing kisses.


	420. Tickle Fights II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: omg that one where Hermann tickles Newt was so cute, can you do another? ticklish Newt is adorable <3

Newt twists in the cuffs; “Oh _come on_ -“

Hermann allows his smile to break through- blindfolded as he is, Newt can’t see it,

"Is this _necessary_ -” Newt whines,

"More than that," Hermann leans down, speaking against the instep of Newt’s foot and delighting in his squirming; "It is entirely _required_.”

Newt jerks, tries to pull away, but his feet are as securely cuffed as his hands; “ _Please_ -“

"Clearly I’ve forgotten something," Hermann gets up and slides over Newt’s body; "Open wide;" he digs his finger into Newt’s side;

"Wha-ahh! Nupppff-" Newt chokes as Hermann pushes the ball gag into his mouth and secures it;

"There we go," Hermann says, satisfied;

"Mmmmft-" Newt whines;

"Much better," Hermann licks that _perfect_ place on Newt’s neck, which drives his whines up several decibels;

"Safeword," he whispers in Newt’s ear;

Newt clenches a fist and pumps it three times;

"Good boy," Hermann smiles, and leans down to hum against Newt’s sensitive sides;

Newt’s choked yowl is delicious.


	421. WW2 AU I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: WWII AU set in Nazi Germany where Newt is a Jewish ex-citizen Hermann is hiding in his house, and a romance develops

There is a beast in this country;

It has been feeding, devouring everything around him; everything of worth and value he had left, and now sniffs hungrily after him, looking for scraps it has left behind;

_"… just look at him, why do they even keep him around-"_

_"…who needs a gimp in some backwater office_ -“

"… _we have places for people like that now, useless eaters_ -“

Hermann feels the fear lock in his throat, his hands shake and he drops his office keys;

The students laugh as he struggles to bend down and pick them up; he grits his teeth and locks the door to the tiny office to the equally tiny astrophysics department;

Sometimes Hermann feels like he’s walking through ruins of what had been; he can stand and remember the noise in the halls before the war had stolen so many, the bright paint and life before their funding was stripped to the bone, the freedom of thought and imagination before-

Well, before;

And the biology department, Hermann smiles at the memories, the endless snipes and wars and the eternally irritating grin from their head;

Hermann tugs his threadbare coat around him, manages to sidestep the outstretched leg, the lazy shove from the students- already in their uniforms, their party pins glittering- and out into the early falling snow;

He has bread for another two days, thinks about risking meat but the queue at the starved butcher’s shop winds twice around the block and he can do with turnips for another day; his leg aches deeper than ever in the cold and he tries not to limp; tries to blend, tries not to draw the attention of the hungry beast that stalks the streets of Germany.

————————————————————————————————————————

The air in the house is so cold his breath rises in steam around him, there’s no point in queuing for coal, and there’s still enough of the wardrobe left to burn for a few more days;

He walks up the stairs holding up the lamp so anyone peeking through the curtains would see it, he lies on the bed fully clothed, then blows out the flame;

He makes his way back down in darkness, he knows every corner of this place, every creaking floorboard, and he makes no sound;

He pulls the rug back from the cellar door, just scratches his fingernails on the wood- the ring removed long ago so the rug falls flat;

The trap peeks open, Hermann smiles, “I brought food;”

The cellar is warmer, Newt has candles burning, and the heat of his body warms the still air;

He helps him down; Newt’s hands are soft on his, gentle- it’s the first human touch Hermann has now, for so long; for a moment, he cannot do anything but stand that, draw Newton into his arms and hold him, the presence of him, the world of life and light and love and bright joy that only exists in this room now, of all the world around;

Newt kisses him, smiles, he’s unshaven and tired, he sleeps all day and still looks exhausted; “Hey;”

Hermann smiles wearily, “It’s good to see you too;”

They sit on Newton’s rickety bed, eat half-stale bread soaked in cold turnip soup; Hermann doesn’t say anything at once, lets Newt eat, although his own food tastes dead in his mouth;

"They’re talking of sending me away," Hermann says finally;

Newt starts, stares, “To the war?”

Hermann shakes his head, bitterly, “To the East;”

Newt grabs his hands, holds him tight and desperate; “But you aren’t- your father _said_ -“

"My father’s position means we aren’t Jews," Hermann says dully, "Or- _mischlinge_ , as they call it;” he spits the words, “But my name is still on Hirschfeld’s list, and having a cripple child-” he rubs his leg, “Who won’t join the party, won’t work for those- those murderous perversions of science-“

"Maybe-" Newt hesitates, "Maybe you should, von Braun-"

"I’ve seen how von Braun works," Hermann snarls, "I’ve seen his factories; I’d rather-"

"You’d be working for him either way;" Newt grumbles, but takes his hand again, holding it close; "Is there any- news-"

Hermann hesitates; there are only a few of them left who run the university secret radio; him, his one assistant, the handful of biologists who had stood by Newt ten years ago; “It’s all propaganda, but with a little luck, there won’t be an East to send us to;”

Newt squeezes his hand, smiles, worn and thin and desperate;

Just a few more months, please god; Hermann prays to the god of his grandmother, forgotten and shamed by the rest of his family, a few more months for this year to be over, and we can leave-

Flee the beast and never return.


	422. NASA AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaijunebula asked: AU where Newt and Hermann work for NASA?

Hermann rolls his eyes as Newt slides in next to him, “Who let _you_ in?”

"Great to see you too," Newt hands him a mug of tea, which dampens his irritation somewhat; "Like I’m missing this;"

"If enthusiasm is all you needed, we’d be swamped," Hermann grumbles;

"Well, they want me on hand to monitor atmospheric pressure, gravity, that sort of stuff- just to see how it would affect-"

"Yes, yes, yes;" Hermann waves him off, turning his attention to the numbers spilling across his screen; "I know about your absurd project-"

"It’s not an-"

"Gentlemen please." Pentecosts walks in and Hermann cannot help but straighten- he might not be military any more but there is just _something_ about the man that makes him want to salute; he feels more than sees Newt roll his eyes beside him;

But he says nothing, and a thick silence falls over the room, everyone bent at their computers, the feed from the long-distant probe fractured and heavily delayed;

Hermann adjusts the entry, aiming the tiny craft, but from this far away it’s like trying to assemble a model using arm extenders and a dozen layers of gloves- and their target is small enough that if he misses, it will be the loss of decades of work;

Beside him, Newt is silent for once, watching the screens as the faint, grainy images finally pick up the curve of their target, growing larger;

"Easy,"

Hermann nods, carefully nudging the probe closer;

There is no need to worry about friction, the moon has hardly enough atmosphere to matter; the goal is to get it into the fine red lines of the fractures, miss and they will be delayed for weeks- if the probe can even survive the fall at all;

the smooth, cracked surface of the moon rushes to meet them, the white fading to grey as they drop lower; Hermann has to fight the urge not to sit up and peer closer- to see if he can make out the probe’s tiny shadow on the ice;

"Extend drill part A;" He says, only when he tries to speak realising his mouth is bone dry;

Newt hands him his mug and he gulps the lukewarm tea gratefully;

White turns to grey, to red as they drop into the canyons; to black as the surface hits back, and the probe’s shadow engulfs the camera;

There’s an almighty shudder as the probe lands, the drill biting into the ice; Newt jumps almost at once and Hermann hisses, desperately flicking through the readings to make sure nothing has been damaged or broken in the rough landing;

He spends just enough time to send Newt an ugly look, which Newt ignores, digging through the sensory readout as the almost-red hot drill chews through the ice; deploying and releasing his own smaller robot from the protective shell of the probe;

"All readings stable," Hermann says finally, "All sensors responding correctly;"

Pentecost smiles, nods, “Tell the press, we are on Europa.”


	423. Selkie AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Continuation of the Team Hot Dad Selkie au? First Kiss maybe?

The land is parched, and red as blood, the trees small and scrubby, lining the shore;

Stacker is not in any shape to walk inland, sitting on a sea-washed boulder beside the small stream, and watching the man- the _creature_ who had saved him;

He is laying out his skin on the sand, a dull streak, his body an outline as the sun slowly sets behind him;

Stacker shivers, the boiling heat of the day chilling so rapidly he can barely believe it, he had heard stories of weather like this from deserts, but-

Is this a desert? Stacker has never heard of anyone sailing this far; it might be an island, or perhaps even the mythical southern continent;

The seal-man finished his work, and walks back up to sit beside Stacker, his body all but exudes heat, and Stacker cannot help but turn towards him;

The man has no such qualms, reaching out an broad arm and pulling Stacker close, rubbing his shoulders to warm him; “Is this where you come from?”

His voice is strangely accented, and even in the dull light of the fading sun, his skin is pale; Stacker wonders if he is from Europe, or if a lifetime of wearing another skin has bleached this one; he shakes his head;

"There are people in this land, they look like you;" he rubs his back again, touches tentative fingers to his short curly hair;

Stacker manages a smile, “I come from another land, far away;”

The man smiles back, “I’d like to see it, if they all are like you;”

Stacker snorts, maybe in some parts, where his parents had been taken decades ago, “I think you’d be disappointed;” he straightens, “What is your name?”

The man shrugs, “I was called Hercules once, a long time ago;”

With those arms Stacker can well believe it; he runs the back of his knuckles over the curve of a bicep, he is no weakling, but this man is impressive; “My name is Pentecost, Stacker Pentecost;”

"Stacker Pentecost," the man tastes his name, smiles, catches his hand and holds it warm in his;

His body is warm against the cold, and the last few days have held so little sleep that Stacker finds himself starting to nod; the man steadies him, and draws him close, resting against him;

Stacker closes his eyes, feels his body relax into the comfort of the man’s solid form, the boulder trapping the heat of them; sleep comes quickly;

But before he completely slips off, he is just aware of the soft pressure of lips on his, soft and brief as cloudtips.


	424. Big Happy Kaiju Family XXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moiracolleenodell asked: In your Happy Family AU, Newt mentions that he was afraid of Hermann at first. I'd rather like to see those early days of their association. Also, I've been wondering what the bigger kaiju eat now they're living on Earth apparently full time--and what about the ones still in the Anteverse? If they're no longer eating each other, and they've eaten all the Precursors, what do they eat? Lastly, will the bigger kaiju also raise families on Earth now--or in the Anteverse?

His name is Newt.

He feels it vibrating between them, in the threads of the hive they hold between them out of reach of the Masters; _Newt._

Long claws slip into his field of vision and he shudders; the length of those claws; the long clenching tendons of those legs; the _thousands_ of scars on that lean, swift body.

The Victor, the unstoppable killing machine of the pits; he had cowered and shivered and hidden in the great bulk of their cousins to escape the clawing minds of the masters, the desperation of hunger and cold-

_and the claws of the Victor._

He is horribly aware of his own frailties, the softness of his underside, the tiny nubs that are his own claws, the tender waves of the tendrils on his back.

This creature could kill him, so very easily.

Instead, the Victor- he has another name, Newt can feel it- folds his long limbs down beside him, and leans over to clean him. He shivers at the first touch of that soft, warm tongue, then relaxes as teeth do not follow.

He cleans his back, checks over the scratches where the alien seas had dashed him against the rocks, and the alien creatures that stood unmoving in the fields had scoured him with a thousand tiny claws.

"You are filthy," the Victor’s words are strange, but Newt feels their meaning in his mind. "Come up, let us wash you."

Newt doesn’t want to move, the floor is soft and this place so _warm_ , but the Victor won’t let him rest, pushing and nudging him until he gets up on shivering, exhausted legs and pads after him towards an opening in the wall.

The place they go into is bright, Newt blinks, shakes his head; the ground is smooth and chillier, but he would have happily lain down and rested had the Victor not continued to push him until he climbed into the smooth, deep thing, settling at the bottom.

Victor nuzzles him, breath hot and touch gentle. “It’s going to be a little loud- but it is safe, it is just water.”

Newt understands the concepts, but they make no sense, he lifts his head, trying to formulate his confusion- and a jet of something solid and hot hits him.

He yelps, jumps, exhaustion forgotten at the sudden alarming contact- then the Victor leans over and pins him down.

Newt’s body goes limp with terror at the touch, the power of that limb, the massive claws- retracted, but so sharp-

It terror is so sharp it takes him a few moment to realise the jet hitting him is water- hot, sweet water, washing the dirt and salt from his skin.

The Victor climbs in next to him, takes a soft, fluffy thing and starts to rubs him down his back, bubbles rise from where it touches him, and an almost impossibly wonderful smell fills his nose.

Somehow, despite the fear and _those claws_ , Newt feels himself start to relax, closing his eyes as the Victor gently cleans him, wiping away the mud and salt of his travels and- before then, the filth and blood and dirt of that other world.

 

* * *

 

But finally, even that bliss must end, the Victor makes the water go, and nudges him to get up.

He doesn’t use his claws, although that would make Newt all but fly away from him, he doesn’t even bite him; though he has more than enough teeth; instead he just keeps annoying Newt until he has no choice but to move.

They move back into the place with the soft floor, but the Victor won’t let him rest, pushing him through another opening, and into another place.

This one is lit with a blue light, from a square thing on the table which is making a dull humming noise; Newt freezes, looking at it.

"It is alright," the Victor nuzzles him, "It will not hurt you."

Whatever it is, it isn’t moving, Newt obediently moves towards the other thing in the room, a large rectangular platform rising from the floor.

The Victor jumps up, padding on the platform, “Come up, you will like it, it is soft.”

The ground is soft here too, his feet sink into the plushness of it, blissful. He’d like to just sleep here-

"I will keep bothering you until he come up;" Victor adds.

Newt groans, and gathers himself from the jump.

He lands on the platform and oh- _oh_ , it is almost like _water._  He sinks into it, is buoyed by it, he can barely stand and doesn’t bother, rolling over and over on it as the Victor watches.

"Oh well," the Victor folds himself down, pushes a few layers of the _thing_ off and slides under them. “We can wash the sheets, get in.”

After the sweet water, and this new wonder, Newt is perfectly happy to make the effort. The layers fold over him, heavy and warming quickly, the very weight comforting.

The Victor presses close against him, nuzzling and nursing him- so gently, it’s barely to be believed from a creature Newt had seen so much violence from-

"That was not me;" the Victor’s voice is heavy with pain, "They were in my mind, they made me- do all of that; I didn’t want to."

The misery is so deep that Newt feels his heart ache in sympathy. It had been so hard there, so terrible, they could not all hide and disappear- how could he hate the Victor for surviving the only way he could?

"My name is Hermann," the Victor whispers, "Hermann."

Hermann then, Hermann and Newt; it sounds good.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is here: http://skull-bearer.tumblr.com/ for anyone who wants to give me new prompts :)


End file.
